Is this the end?
by LovetoReadAnythingEric
Summary: Takes place shortly after the fairy war and the few years following.  Sookie is not as strong as she seems and ends up alone.  Will anyone come to her rescue when it's herself she needs rescued from?  This is my first fan fic.  please be gentle
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Please be gentle. I love reading and I do enjoy writing. This story has been floating around in my head for almost a year. I own nothing! Charlaine Harris owns them all. I would like to own a certain Viking.. But wouldn't we all! Hope some of you like this. It will take a while to get going, but I have a happy ending planned.

Chapter 1

It has been four years since our time together. We both knew that it would come to an end. We would never truly be apart but to try to function together as a couple had become more and more apparent to each of us of the impossibility of it. After the fairy war we had settled into a comfortable routine. Things in the vampire community had finally settled down. I had finally recovered both emotionally and physically with the help of Eric. His blood and patience help my wounds and damaged psyche. The years prior had taken a toll on us both. It all had begun for me with Rene killing my gran and his efforts to kill me. My ability to attract danger continued with Bill's unfaithfulness, betray and finally him raping me. As I look back at the long list of situations I have been in. I wonder how I didn't end up a very young corpse. Debbie Pelt had tried to kill me while Eric was cursed and I'm pretty sure that Chow would have done the job as well. I tried to save a bunch of weres and shifters only to end up shot. I had saved a bunch of vampires and humans from a dreadful bombing in Rhodes only to be then hunted by the FBI. I was in dire need of long overdue vacation. I realize now that I never truly worked through all of my issues prior to heading into a relationship with Eric.

We were very comfortable for six months after the fairy war. My days were spent working at Merlottes and my nights were spent with him. At the time I had not occurred to me of how much the lack of sleep and prior years of stress had been working on my body and mind.

As with most relationships the changed had been subtle. It wasn't like we could enjoy the simple things most couples could. Sure we go on the occasional date at a supe restaurant or club owned by one of Eric's associates, but we could never escape the politics of his world. I wanted to travel and enjoy the little things in life. We continued to try to have a somewhat normal relationship but things would come up and I would end up sitting home alone. I had been to more than my fair share of vampire functions and started avoiding them any chance I could. Eric never complained but I wondered if this was making him look bad in his world. I had also refused to leave my family farmhouse to move in with him. So our time together was limited during the week. He had his sheriff and Fangtasia duties. He himself often complained that it was like he was working three jobs. Of course he only had from sunset to sunrise.

He always made an effort to be attentive and considerate of my needs. He remained faithful to me in his feeding and sex needs. Yes, I admit at first I was shocked, as was Pam. But, sex and desire between the two of us was never an issue. In fact, if a relationship survival was based on sex alone; we were indestructible. Communication had never been a problem unless the topic of "us" came up. We could talk about most anything but feelings and hopes of a future or what was to become of us seemed to be an off limits discussion. He had asked me once if I wanted to know how he felt about me and I had declined. He never asked again or offered up any thoughts on it. I knew he assumed that I loved him and I think that he assumed that I knew that he loved me. The words have never been spoken between us. It had become a wedge that began pushing in between us; another was my short mortal life. It was a shadow in a corner that we both chose to ignore. We talked about it once, he knew I did not want to be turned and agreed never to turn me. It was never spoken of again.

All the distance that was growing between us was becoming more and more aware to the both of us. One afternoon I finally sat down and talked to Amelia about having the bond broken so that I could separate what I felt and what the bond was to me. I knew that the bond only increased what we felt and it did not create feelings but let's face it; I'm stubborn. When the bond was broken, it changed everything. I had informed Eric of what I was going to do and it led to the biggest argument we ever had. He of course loved our bond and to him it was sacred. He had never entered a blood bond with a human in his thousand year existence. After hours of me trying to explain my reasoning and him trying to convince me that I was being irrational, he told me if I ended that bond he would never forgive me. Again, what can I say? I'm stubborn. I think that day I broke his heart. He had never trusted another human like this before. He trusted me with his life. I had gotten to know the man behind the sheriff; the real Eric. He trusted his child or shall I say children (yes, children) but never another person, not human or vampire before me. I found out that Eric had sired another vampire but this was only known to very few vampires. His older child was very high up in the world of politics. I never admitted to Eric that Bill had come to me with this information he discovered while away on one of his database trips. Bill had still been out trying to gather as much information to complete his little project. He had inquired this information while in Africa from a very old vampire he had snuffed out of the dark. He was not even aware that Bill had put two and two together and connected Eric to his child. Bill had said that the old guy just liked to gossip about old times. I made Bill promise to take this information to the grave so to speak and we both agreed it would be for the best.

The day our bond was broken was a day I hope to never repeat again. If I were to combine all the hurt and sadness of all the men who had hurt me combined with the death of gran and my parents it still would not compare to the heartache I felt when Eric had woken up at sundown. I never had realized how much we both had loved each other. Amelia had worked the spell so that neither of us would be physically ill or hurt when the bond broke but emotionally there was nothing she could do. She said, "Sorry Sookie your heart had to break" I never thought it would be that bad. After she looked at me with tears streaming down my face and my chest heaving from sobbing so hard, she turned to ask me.

"Sookie, should I should call Pam, to make sure Eric is alright. He might be having other effects?"

All I could do was nod to her.

"Pam it's Amelia, have you talked to Eric?"

"Pam it's not like that…. no honestly… she tried to talk to him…. calm down….. Fine I'll tell her"

She looked over at me with a sigh. "Ok, so that didn't go so well. I don't really think right now is a good time for you to hear what she thought. Maybe later, let me make you a cup of tea. Sit down in the living room I will right in with it."

Two boxes of tissues and hours of later I was able to calm down enough to talk with Amelia. I knew I had messed up big.

"Sookie I'm so sorry, I should have tried to talk you out of it. Pam said for you never to contact him again and wanted to know if you ever loved Eric at all."

It was eight months later when I finally I had no choice to talk to Eric or attempt to. I was getting married and according to Eric we were married. He managed to handle our business/ marriage dealings using Bill as a go between. In that time I realized that he was still continuing to protect me from his word. Guilt was becoming my best friend. Bill and I knew we had to keep my marriage a hidden as best we could from the vampire world. I was still under the protection from many supe groups and Eric had told the vampire community that I was on a sabbatical from the fairy war for a few years. Bill said his efforts to keep me out of their world had gone above and beyond what he had ever seen Eric do in the past. I had broken Eric's heart, betrayed him by breaking the bond and was now marrying another man and he was doing everything he could to let me have a normal life.

My marriage was a sham, I was marrying one of my best friends and I knew I wasn't in love with him. I just didn't have the heart to say no. Sam had really been there for me when I was at my lowest point when Eric and I split. I knew I had to keep my distance from Bill when I really needed someone to lean on during this time. There was no way I could let him think he had a chance of us getting back together. Amelia had to return home because her father had a serious health problem and despite their differences in the past, she felt she needed to be there for him. She left for New Orleans just three days after I had her break the bond.

Sam and I had started spending the evenings together whenever we could because he knew those were the toughest times for me. Every night at sunset my heart would break again. Sam had suggested that we get married in hopes that if the vampire community would start calling on me again that he could use his shifter influence in keeping me in Bon Tomp. After a few months of Sam and I discussing different tactics on how to keep me safe, we decided to book a quick flight to Canada, where there was some kind of food and beverage convention, and got married. We researched the convention so that we could arrange a trip that looked as if it was nothing but a business trip. We knew if we got married in the U.S. that it could become an all too easily accessible public record. Our little brainstorm of marrying in Canada snuck by the vampire community so we thought.

Bill came over to my house two nights later and was not looking very happy.

"Sookie! You married the shifter?"

"Bill? When did you start talking like Eric?" I replied with my hand on hip and Eric's classic one eye brow raised to my hairline. Bill usually referred to Sam as Sam not shifter.

"When did you start making faces like Eric?" He coldly replied.

"Bill, I thought we agreed that you were going to let me keep my personal life 'my personal life'? We both know that Eric doesn't need to know what is going on with me. For all I know he could have people watching me day and night. I really don't want to add any fuel to the fire. My life is calm now, no one is trying to kill me, and there are no kings or queens commanding me to appear to read the human around them. I really enjoy this peace and quiet." I know that by this time I am being quite the whiney little brat but I'm upset. If Bill knows than Eric knows that I have married Sam.

"By the way Bill, how did you find out?"

Bill rolled his eyes and said one word. "Eric"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I knew I was in deep shit.

_A few months earlier._

_After Bill found out I broke the bond he had suggested that I break my pledging to Eric through the proper channels, but hey I'm stubborn. It was not a marriage that I recognized. He never asked me to marry him and I had no ring or license even though marriage between vamps and humans were legal in Louisiana. I have to admit that every time he called me "wife" I got a chill down my spine and my the area south of my belly button felt as if it got a quick jolt. So, I insisted that Eric be the one to break the pledging. For a short period of time Bill had become my go between in any conversations that went on pertaining to Eric and I. I was quite sure that Bill was not talking directly to Eric, but Pam had taken on the same position as Bill by relaying the information for Eric._

_It had gotten to be too much. Finally I sat down with Bill and told him this had to stop. I was willing to talk to Eric, but he was not willing to talk to me. _

"_Bill, tell him I'm done."_

"_What do you mean Sookie? Done? I thought you were done."_

"_I mean I'm not doing this tell you to tell Eric thing anymore. If this is like a divorce than he can contact me, since this isn't a real marriage we can't use lawyers so it must be worked out between us, not dragging you and Pam into it."_

_I must have got my message across since that was the last Eric and Sookie conversation I have had with Bill. I didn't know what to do so I ignored the whole what to do about our vampire marriage._

"Sookie! Sookie! Are you ok?"

I must have looked pretty bad because Bill looked concerned.

"Yeah, Bill, um I'm ok, I think"

"Did you think he wouldn't find out or know Sookie? This is Eric we are talking about"

"Don't worry about it Bill, I will talk to him about this."

"Ok sweetheart if you think that is best"

So I had to figure out how to approach Eric about this. There was no way I was going to Fangtasia or his home. This did not leave me many options since now with the bond gone I couldn't just call to him to let him know I need to talk to him. I admit I took the easy way out. I texted him.

**Do you have people watching me? – Sookie**

I waited. I knew he would be awake. What the hell. He can have people watch me but he couldn't text me back. Damn him. Oh no! What if he's coming here? My stomach started doing flip flops. I can't do this face to face. I can't look at him after I hurt him. Not after realizing how much I loved him. Finally, after about an hour and a dozen panic attacks later, he texted me back.

**Why would I have people watching you? Did you do something I should be aware of? - Eric**

Oh! Now I'm mad. He is such an ass. My fingers quickly reply back to him.

**U tell me? - Sookie**

**Won't work we r still pledged - Eric**

**How did you even find out? Never mind, not like u would share that info anyway – sookie**

By this time I'm furious. I have left him alone. I've done what he has asked. I knew he could never forgive me. I was trying to protect myself. Ahhh! My brain screamed.

**Dissapointed? - Eric**

**I should have known you would find out - Sookie**

He never replied back and I was not going to make the situation worse. I left it go.

Bill and I never discussed anything else pertaining to Eric and me. Over time he quit stopping over the house and pacing around in my woods at night. I would see him from time to time when he would stop into Merlottes when he was not traveling but our conversations stayed solely on Bon Tomp gossip. Sam and I managed to keep our marriage a secret from everyone. The only ones who knew the truth, to my knowledge were us, Bill, Eric and Pam. We never got rings, I never changed my name, and we never lived together, slept over each other's houses or had sex. Our marriage license was locked tightly and secretly away in Sam's safe in his office.

Sam refused to date anyone while we were married. I told him he was being ridiculous. There was no reason for him to make that sacrifice. But, I knew why he did it. I knew he was in love with me and was hoping that I would eventually come around. I felt like hell all the time. Between the guilt of what I did to Eric and the guilt of what Sam had given up for me was consuming me. It didn't help that I was still completely and totally in love with Eric, probably more now than I ever had been. Absence does make the heart grow fonder.

I had myself such a mess inside a lot about me had changed. I was thinner, I had trouble eating and my menstrual cycle was a mess. Everyone was getting concerned. Sam, Jason and Amelia were constantly arguing with me about seeing a doctor. Finally I agreed to get them off my back.

The doctor said all my symptoms could be caused from stress. I thought stress! I have had a lot more stress than this. My life was pretty boring actually. It had been about 1 year and a half since I had seen Eric. The doctor wanted to run some tests anyway. It turned out that I had a fibroid tumor in my uterus that was causing me a lot of problems. It was quite large and was causing all of my menstrual cycle problems and probably was the cause of my weight loss. My only option was to have a full hysterectomy. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was not going to have children.

I knew this was a good possibility when I was in love with a vampire, but the finality of it was tough. I was also worried that Eric would find out that I was having health problems. I was 30 years old and I was going to go through the change of life, I did not want Eric to know. I felt like so much less of a woman. I went through the surgery and It went better than the doctor hoped. I did not need a full hysterectomy. He was able to remove only remove one of my ovaries and he had to remove the fibroid. He told me it was most likely that I still would go through menopause he explained that each woman was different. I knew how fertility was for fairy women and I was pretty sure my outcome wouldn't be good.

I never heard anything from Eric or Bill during or after my surgery. Sam, Amelia and Jason cared for me. Amelia never moved back here but would come for visits from time to time. She also was the only person who knew I still pined over Eric.

After I recovered and when back to work, I knew I needed to make some changes in my life. I still couldn't totally read Sam's mind but I knew he wanted children and there was no way I was going to let him give up his life anymore for me. I knew I could not love him that way he needed me to and I had to put an end to this. He was lonely and it was killing me to watch him go on with this ruse.

I started to put my plan into order.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for those of you who have put my story on your favorites and those of who sent me a review! I'm glad I have your guys curious on where this is going. I have a few chapters done in advance so at first I will post quickly. I have no beta, so all my mistakes are just that! My mistakes! Thanks again for your interest and oh I own nothing! I am simply borrowing characters!

Chapter 3

It had been a little over three years since I had any problems in the vampire world. I hadn't been called to read anyone's thoughts, I didn't need to go to any supe conventions, no one had tried to kill me and I needed to keep it that way.

I spent nights thinking about what I wanted in my life. I need to put certain relationships in order. I wrote down all the important people in my life and what I needed to do to set things right.

Sam - I needed to let him go and allow him to move on. I could not continue to work at Merlottes with him in love me with. We needed a clean break. This would be a tough one.

Amelia - She had moved on with her life and we still had a close friendship even with the distance. Great I thought this one not so tough.

Jason - He was doing well in his life. He had a decent job, lots of friends and was totally happy being single. We had a long talk after my surgery and knew kids were not for him after the Crystal situation. We didn't see each other often but this was not out of character for us.

Bill - I only see him once or twice every few months and I can't even recall the extent of our last conversation. Great another easy one.

Tara and JB - They were now married and had children other than holidays and the occasional trip to Tara's clothing store we rarely saw each other. Another easy one I thought.

Pam - Without Eric's forgiveness and a way to make her understand my reasons for my past actions, I would never have her as a friend again.

Eric - I thought, Fuck! Where to start?

After some more soul searching I made a decision. I was going to do everything in my power to make my amends with the people who mattered most to me and then I was going to leave Bon Tomps. I had most of the money I had earned from my time working in the Supe world and it was time I moved on with my life.

I called the only lawyer I could trust. Yeah so he was a demon but beggars can't be choosers.

"Mr. C. This is Sookie Stackhouse and I need your help."

"Ms. Stackhouse how nice to hear from you, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. C. I want to leave Bon Tomp and I need to get some things in order before I do that"

"Sookie, whatever I can do to help. Where are you going and when will you be back?"

"Let's leave the where to out for now and as to when I will be coming back, well not for a long time even if ever."

I explained to him some of the basics of what I wanted done with my personal belongings. I wanted to give Tara and JB the family home. They were currently renting and I knew it would be a big help if they could live rent free. They would only have living expenses and taxes to up keep. They couldn't sell the house of course, if they were to move it would then go to Jason. My car I could sell and add to my bank account.

I also told him of my secret marriage to Sam and that I know needed a secret divorce. He assured me that this would not be a problem and he could probably make it disappear so that it would appear that we were never married at all. I agreed that this would be best. I didn't want Sam to have to explain a ruse marriage to a future wife.

"Mr. C. I need to find away to get released from Area 5. I know that I am a resident of this area and an asset to the DeCastro regime. I no longer wish to reside in the area and I'm sure I will be in need of some type of protection when I am in another Country and in someone else's area."

"Sookie, my dear, I will make sure to discreetly find out some further information and where we should go from there."

"Thank you so much"

"I will contact you in a few days and let you know how things are progressing. Goodbye till then"

"Goodbye"

As I hung up the phone, I began to think about how I was going to handle Eric and saying goodbye. There was no way to stay here and move on with my life. He would always find away to know what I was doing and I really didn't want to have my personal life on display. He had left me alone to live my life and it was time that I left him to live his. He was too close to let go, just like Sam, I was too close to him to let me go. We all needed this. Or so I was telling myself.

The next day at work I headed into his office said I needed a favor.

"Sam, I need to talk to you about some things. Could you come over tomorrow night for dinner? I know this is short notice but there are things that I really need to discuss with you."

"Sure cher, Is everything ok? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, Sam everything is fine, it's just personal stuff, you know, not bar appropriate stuff." This had been our little signal to each other in the past few years. There were things we didn't talk about at work, like our marriage.

"Ok what time you want me there Sook?"

"7 o'clock sound good to you?" I was off the next day so I knew I had plenty of time to get things together for dinner and in my head.

"Yeah that's fine."

The rest of our night went on as normal. The evening was pretty busy with the usual lot of customers and the end of the night all the staff said their goodbyes and everyone headed home. Sam never once made mention to our earlier conversation but I knew he had a feeling that something good was not to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick A/N.

I wanted to thank everyone who added this story to their fav's and for those who reviewed. I want to let you guys know there is going to be a lot of fill in for us to really see where Sookie is in her life right now. She is not the strong person that we see from her original character. I tried to put myself in her shoes when I started writing this and I wondered how she handled all that happened in her life in such a short time. I promise she will get her happy ever after but it will be on her terms. She will decide who stays in her life and who goes. The will be some surprises. All books will be assumed and I will put my own twist to some of the people and situations. Eric is coming soon. Please be patient. Again I own nothing. Just a husband, little boy and a fat cat! Don't sue everything belongs to Ms. Harris. I just borrow!

Chapter 4

The next evening

It was 6:30. Sam should be arriving shortly.

I paced, paced and paced some more. I knew what I had to do was going to hurt him more than I could handle. But, I knew it had to be done.

25 short minutes later, I heard the sound of his truck pulling up the drive to my old farmhouse.

I was sweating, my hands were clammy and my stomach was in knots.

Sam approached the door and with a small cheerful knock, I knew his thoughts were not in the same place my head was going. I think I gave him hope. Ohh how could he have misread the look on my face when I said talk.

"Sam, won't you please come in"

"Thanks Cher, so what do I owe this pleasure? We haven't gotten together for awhile. Not that I'm complaining, I really enjoy spending time with you outside of work."

"Sam, I really need to talk with you. Please come and sit in the kitchen. Can I get you some sweet tea?"

"Yeah that would be great Sook"

I turned towards the fridge and thought I was going to pass out. How in the world and I going to break my best friends heart? Quick, that's how. Just like ripping off a bandage. I wanted to scream and this was just the first conversation I had to go through. I still had my brother, Amelia, Tara and Jb. Oh let's not mention Pam and Eric. Oh god! Can I just disappear into the woodwork? Surely no one would notice.

"Ok! Sam, I need to talk and I need you to just listen. I need to get through everything I need to say before you say anything. And please keep in mind that I already have my mind set on this and there is no way you can change it ok?"

"Sure Sook, but this isn't sounding too good right now"

"Sam Please"

I took a long deep breath. Holy hell! If I can't talk to Sam how in the hell am I going to get through this with Eric. Just his name and I can feel my heart breaking.

He just looked at me with a face of defeat and nodded for me to continue.

"You know that you are my best friend and I love you. You have been there for me in a way I could never repay you. I hope that you understand that what I have to do is for myself. It has been a long time since I have really stopped and did something that did not have to do with someone else's happiness. I am leaving Sam. I am leaving and I am never coming back. I cannot live this life anymore. It's not a life. I am miserable and I feel if I don't make a change I could do something drastic to myself."

Until this point he had not looked me in the eye, and with a snap of his head, his eyes were piercing mine with a look I have never seen before.

"Stop Sam, please don't interrupt" I pleaded. My eyes were already brimming with unshed tears. He simply nodded for me to go on.

"I know that you can't understand what I'm going through. I know that you would try to move heaven and earth to help me. But, Sam, I have to help me. I have to make a change. I need to let you go and stop this ruse. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to me. I love you Sam, but not the way you deserve to be loved. I have already contacted my lawyer and he can make it so our marriage never existed. You won't have to worry about when you marry in the future. There will be no prior records of our 'marriage'. I will be leaving in one week's time. I am almost certain of where I will be going and as I get more details, I will let you know."

I could feel myself starting to get nauseous. My back was drenched with sweat, my hands were shaking and I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to keep it together. After a long pull on my tea, I took a breath to try to get myself together. Sam just sat and waited. I watch the heart break roll across his face. His emotions were so clear for me to see. I didn't need to be a telepath to see that I had just broken his heart.

"Sam, please try and understand. I didn't want to do this to you. Hell, I didn't want to do this to myself. But, let's face it. I'm a broken woman. I am a mess, my mind, my body and my heart. I'm not sure what kind of shape my soul is in and frankly, I'm scared to look at that right now. I know I haven't been a good Christian woman. That is the reason this all has to stop. I need to go and make a new life for myself. I need to find out who I am and where I belong. I am so tired Sam, so tired."

I could feel my resolve breaking, the façade of my strong face slowly slipping. I needed to finish this up so I could break down and cry by myself. I needed to mourn the loss of my friendship with him. I had a feeling after today it was never going to be the same.

"I was talking with the rest of the girls at the bar throughout the week and I know that all the girls would love some extra hours. I won't be coming back after today. I will call one of them and make sure my shift is covered for my next shift and for the rest of the week. I am so sorry Sam that I hurt you. I am so sorry that I wasted the last few years of your life. I am so sorry to have hurt the best friend that I have ever had."

I had to turn away from him. When I told him how sorry I was, I wanted to look him in the eye. I needed him to see that I was sincere, even if he wouldn't believe me. I needed it. Oh sweet Jesus! This is what my payback is. Break the heart of someone you love. It's my penance to live in misery for what I have done to Eric. I will end up alone, unloved and not being able to love in return. I keep telling myself this is my sentence. This is what I have to do because of what I have done. I broke a man's heart, who first the first time in a thousand years allowed himself to love and I threw back in his face; over and over again. I don't deserve anyone's love or pity. After another oh so need deep breath, I needed to finish this up and cut Sam loose.

Slowly I turned back around from my mindless gaze out the back window to face my best friend.

"Sookie, may I talk now?"

Another deep breath and a small nod for him to continue. I could no longer find my voice without the threat of sob escaping me.

"I know these have been tough times for you cher. I have watched you struggle and fight to get the light back in your eyes. I get so happy when you smile, but I realize that is very far and few between. I should have talked to you about this. I knew things haven't been right for you. I could see it. You are too thin and you never smile. I have missed seeing you smile so much Sookie. I know you did not marry me because you loved me the way I love you. Hell Sook, we never even kissed when he pronounced us husband and wife. All I got was cheek."

At this, the corner of his mouth rose slightly up and I could tell he was fighting a smile. This might go easier than planned.

"Can I ask you a question cher?"

"Anything Sam"

"Is this because of him? You still are in love with him aren't you?"

Everyone in my life knew not to say his name. Who was I kidding, I thought his name but with great expense to my fragile heart. How could he be so perceptive? Oh I know how. He's my best friend.

All I could do was shake my head yes.

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled loudly and simply replied "Okay"

Huh? I'm stumped. Okay. Okay what. He understood. I'm confused.

"Okay? Okay? What does okay mean Sam"

"It means okay Sookie. I understand. Let me know if you need anything. I will sign whatever your lawyer needs me to sign. I know you may want to go and not look back, but please try to touch base with me when you can. You know I will worry."

My head was spinning. Did I make this out to be more that what it was? Did I miss read his feelings for me? Am I awake? I need to sit down.

I sunk myself into the kitchen chair and put my head in my hands silently trying to will away my tears that were beginning to fall. I didn't want Sam to fight me and try to change my mind, but could he of at least said he would miss me or something. I'm sure it's like Eric and Pam, maybe I was just becoming far too much trouble to worry about. Everyone is probably sick of seeing my tears and hearing my cries. I'm sure they all will be happy that they no longer have to save my life or worry about my stubborn ways and independent streak.

"Hey Sook do you need anything?"

I kept my head down and in my hands, shaking it to indicate that I did not need anything. Was this really happening? He was acting like I was going on a weeks' vacation. This is the man, who every time I told him I was going to do something, anything; he lectured me on how I should live my life. He was going to say nothing. Another penance I thought. That's it Sookie, give heart break, get heartbreak in return.

"I can see that you need some time to yourself, so I'm going to go. I will talk with you before you leave then?"

Still with my head in my hands, I nod a yes to him. Taking long deep breaths in, I listen as he makes his way out of my house and now out of my life. How did things end up this way? Why did I deserve this? Oh yeah I broke the heart of the man that I'm madly in love with. This is my prison. This is my sentence. This is my life. I had a best friend, and his name was guilt or was it loneliness. I wasn't able to tell anymore.

The longer I sat with my head down I began to wonder. How long has it been since someone was in my house? Christmas or was it thanksgiving? Christmas, no it wasn't then. I was alone on Christmas. Sure everyone wanted me to come around but, I couldn't gather the courage to do that. I was the third wheel everywhere I would have went. Jason and I never hung out much after the fairy war because; well just because Jason was Jason. Sam had his issues with his family and I wasn't going to get involved with them. Things have been strained enough as it was with that situation. This was making my head hurt and I had begun to start sobbing louder. I couldn't let myself think anymore of where I was or why I wasn't with anyone who cared for me on Christmas anymore. I was alone. I just wanted to sleep. I picked myself up, turned off all the lights, locked the door and headed to my bedroom. I slowly undressed and put something comfortable on then headed to the bathroom. I washed my face and like every night for the past 3 years I told myself, just one sleeping pill. Only take one. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

Sam's POV

As I walked out of her house, I knew now that things have finally come to a breaking point. I have watched her wither away to next to nothing. I knew she wasn't in love with me. I tried to get her to talk to me for years; to find a way to let it all out. She is stubborn and refused. She had become a recluse. Every day it seemed as if she withdrew further and further into herself. I had mentioned once about maybe her going to see a counselor and of course she claimed she was just fine and needed no help. Her thought was that since no one was hurting her or using her that she was fine. She didn't understand the lingering effects of what has happened in her past. Then, the icing on the cake of it all, Eric, how could he not realize what was happening to her when she made the decision to break the bond. How could he not see how confused she was? Has he never heard of post traumatic stress disorder? I'm no doctor, but surely all of the things from her past were bound to have some kind of impact on her mental well being.

I listened to her cry harder, the sobs ripping from deep in her chest. She was so broken. I watched as all the lights went off in the house and I heard the clicking of the locks on the doors. There is only one person who can help her. I wasn't sure if he would or even cared if she was ever well again, but I had to try.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed the one number I hoped I would never have to call again. After two rings the phone picked up. The voice sounded as bored as ever.

"Hello Shifter, what do you want"

"We need to talk"

"Really, I don't know why. I can't see why would have a need to speak after all this time. What's done is done. I have no reason to get involved in your life or anyone's life that is connected to you"

How immature. Why will no one say each other's name? I felt like I was part of an Old Italian family. 'She is dead to me, No one will speak her name' this is ridiculous.

"Can you at least hear me out please? I really didn't want to call you. If I knew another way I wouldn't have called"

"Shifter, we have done all that we can to keep her safe, considering what she did, I think that is more than she deserved. I can assure you no one is trying to kill her, beat her or use her talent"

"Ok, then can you tell me how to save her from herself?"

"Shifter what the hell are you talking about, I don't have time for this, I am a very busy vampire"

"I think she's going to kill herself"

Silence

"Are you still there or do you not want to know what she is planning?"

"Sam, are you sure?"

"I'm scared for her, you haven't seen the difference. She isn't the same person. It's like she is already dead. Can you meet with me? Do you want to meet with me?"

"Yes, your bar in an hour?"

"I will be there. Are you going to tell him?"

"No, not yet"


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Ms Harris does. I just borrow

Chapter 5

Sookie's POV

I woke up the next morning with the same feeling I have had for the last few years. Tear crusted eyes, cotton mouth and an unbearable ache in my heart. I started to slowly start to come around, glancing over to my alarm clock and seeing that is was almost noon. I should feel more rested. Didn't I go to bed around 9? Did it matter? Where did I have to be? No one was going to come and see me or call me. I had no life. Dragging myself out of bed and into the shower, I forced myself to get ready for the day. I had finally gotten past the point of lying around in bed for days. The first year alone was rough. If I didn't have to work, I wouldn't even get out of bed at all. My hygiene had become somewhat of an issue. I had cut down to working 4 days a week. I only worked the daylight shift. I wanted to be home before dark. I was afraid to be out of my home when I could run into a vampire. I figured it was only a matter of time before one came along and snatched me up. I knew I was safe from the fairies. My great grandfather had closed the portal and the only remaining fairy that was close by was Claude and he didn't want anything to do with me before the fairy war. Thinking about Claude made me start thinking about Claudine. It was so unfair that she died protecting me and add in the fact that she was pregnant. The guilt would just continue to grow. Grandfather assured me that she loved me and wouldn't want me to feel the guilt of her death, but then again he left as well.

Maybe he didn't want to be around me either. All I brought to people I loved was death. I'm glad Jason keeps his distance.

Jason, I need to make another phone call, another conversation on where my life is heading or not heading. I picked up my phone and hit send after a few rings he finally picked up. I thought I would get lucky and get to leave a voicemail.

"Hey Sooks! What's up?"

"Jason, are you busy today?"

"Actually I am. I am getting ready to go on a camping trip with the guys and I will be leaving later, but I will be back in ten days or so. I finally got the ok to use up some of my vacation time I've been storing up."

"Is there a way you can stop by before you leave?"

"Sure I can spare a few for ya sis. Do you need anything on my way? Can you make some of Gran's biscuits for when I'm there?"

Just like Jason, Always looking for food.

"Sure Jason. I'll be home all day"

"Great see you in about an hour sis"

I started off to the kitchen to get the biscuits going and trying to figure out how to explain this to my brother.

A half an hour later, I sat down at the kitchen table and ate one of the biscuits. I thought about when the last time I had anything to eat. I couldn't remember if it was yesterday or the day before. I had a hard time keeping food down. My body has changed so much in the last few years. After my surgery, it didn't take long for my body to go through menopause. The hot flashes started almost immediately. I felt so old so fast. It was hard to deal with the mood swings that happened due to the drastic changes in my hormone level. The doctor had recommended that I started taking prescription hormones but, I was afraid. I knew my supernatural heritage could cause me to have an unusual reaction to different medications. Before Niall closed the portal and left we had a long talk about what I could expect from my "essential spark and being 1/8 fairy" I was shocked to say the least of what he told me. Basically, I could have an extended life span. He didn't know for sure but, he was pretty sure I would stop aging in the next year or so. He told me since I was bonded and sharing blood with Eric; I could live a lot longer than normal humans. I needed to keep my "spark" nourished. He told what I was doing was exactly that. Of course, at that time, I was in love and exchanging blood regular with my Viking. He recommended staying away from unnatural things as he put it. He told me modern medicine would not necessarily be my friend. I could heal and recover from most illnesses with Eric's blood; that was if I were to get sick at all. It was now almost 4 years later since I have had Eric's blood and we no longer have a bond. I'm sure if we had continued exchanging I would have never had to have surgery. I had never had a chance to tell Eric about what Niall told me and my life span. We avoided talking about "us" and our future. I needed to stop my musing in my head. It was taking me down a path I didn't need to go. My brother would be here any minute.

The sound of the screen door brought me back to reality a few minutes later. I knew Jason was here. I had totally missed the sound of his truck coming down the drive. God, I'm a mess.

"Hey Sookie! Did you make biscuits?"

Oh I love where my brother's priorities are

"Yes Jason, sit down and I will get you a plate. Would you like some tea?"

"Hell yeah Sooks! These look great. Just like Grans"

I sat down took a deep breath and told Jason of my plan. I asked him the same thing as I did Sam. Please don't interrupt and let me get it all out before he said anything. I did go into more detail and tell him that I had planned to let JB and Tara have the house rent free as long as they paid the taxes and utilities.

"Sis, I know you had a rough time the last few years are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean leaving here. It's Gran's house and this has been home for you all of your life."

"Jas, I can't be here anymore. I need to get away. I might not be gone forever, but I need to be gone for now."

"What about the vamps? Will they leave you alone like they do now or will it make others interested in you?"

Why did Sam not ask any of these questions? How could my brother have more brain cells them him? Does he know something I don't know? Now that I am thinking about it, how has my life been so quiet?

"I don't know Jason, but trust me I have a lawyer that specializes in supe stuff and he is checking into it for me. I will know something by today or tomorrow. He will get me more specifics. I'm a little nervous. I may have to talk to him."

"Oh Sook, you worry too much. I'm sure after all this time he has moved on. After all you have done for them, he shouldn't hold a grudge. Things just didn't work out. It happens all the time. I have to run. I gotta meet the guys. I should have cell phone service. Call me and let me know when you are leaving. I'll try to get back before you go."

Wait not my brother too. He was here for a half an hour maybe. I just told him I'm leaving the country and he is just going to run out the door. He is leaving for 10 days. I will be leaving in a week. He will try to get back before I go. I'm his sister.

"Oh okay Jas. Yeah sure I'll call you in a few days. Be safe."

"Thanks sis. These biscuits are great! Can I take a few with me for the road?"

"Um yeah, here take these"

After a quick hug and a kiss to the cheek, my brother was out the door and into his truck. I watched him drive away with tears in my eyes. Did anyone care that I was leaving? I know I have kept to myself lately, but I said I may be quite a while before I was back. I wondered back into the living room and looked around. I needed to figure out what I wanted to take with me to remind me of home. I had my mental list of photos and knickknacks that would keep my thoughts of family fresh and close to my heart. I just needed to gather them. I also needed to go through Grans' jewelry case. I had a few things of hers I wanted to keep close to me as well. I figured no time like the present.

Gran didn't have many things of great value but, what she had meant something to her. She was buried with her wedding band that Grandpa Stackhouse had given her when they were married and the only thing else that had any value was a gold cross hanging on a delicate chain. I had already been wearing that for the last few years. Times had become difficult and I wanted to reconnect with her. I spent a lot of time at her grave just talking with her. It was then that I had gone through her jewelry case again. I seen the necklace and wanted to wear it. In the past it had been too painful to wear; the hurt had been too fresh and when I started to wear it later, I found that it gave me comfort.

I began to look through all the little baubles that she held close to her heart and I came across a broach that she would have been pinned on her blouse. Funny, I barely remember that being there before. I think I seen it, but it was a long time ago. How could I have missed this in there? At first it looked silver and upon further inspection, I found it to be pewter. It was delicate in appearance but very sturdy. It felt heavy in my hand. There was a delicate lacing around the edges the molded into a smooth center. There was in inlaid design of a woman sitting on a bed of flowers. The look on her face confused me at first. I tried to figure out what she was thinking or feeling. It dawned on me that she looked at peace. Oh how I wish I could switch places with her. She looked as if she didn't have a care in the world.

I wandered back into the living to lie on the couch. I kept the broach in my hand, slowly rubbing my thumb over the smooth surface. I wondered if Gran had done this, it felt natural, almost as if someone had done this for years. The surface was so smooth under my thumb. It made me feel better. It made me feel safe. Before I knew my eyes we heavy and I fell asleep for the first time in I don't know how long without the help of my sleeping pill.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. All characters belong to Ms. Harris.

Chapter 6

Sam and Pam's Meeting

Pam's POV

Oh fuck a zombie. Why am I meeting with the shifter! Why I know why. Sookie is my friend or was my friend. Yes, I was hurt and upset with her, but she is so young. I understand she had been confused and she has been through so much in her young life. I tried to explain that to my master the night Amelia called after breaking the bond but, he would hear nothing of it.

Flashback

3 ½ years earlier

I knew things had been bothering my master. Something wasn't quite right. He had been with Sookie exclusively now for over 6 months. I mean they were together before but with them it was so damn frustrating even I couldn't keep up. And I love their drama. It gives me something to tease Eric with. It seems as if they had been going through the motions but something was missing. I know he loves her and I know she loves him, but why do they not voice it. It is very unlike Eric. He always tells you how he feels, even when you don't want to know. Trust me. He would never talk to me about it and told me to shove Dear Abby up my ass. The night the bond was broken, I knew immediately something drastic had happened. I could feel his heartache. It felt as if a piece of him was ripped out. I thought Sookie was dead. Apparently she had informed Eric that she was breaking the bond, but Eric never informed me. I rushed to his side instantly, demanding to know what happened. He wouldn't look at me and kept his back turned our entire conversation. I could see the red tears gathering on his shirt. My master was crying. The last time I seen him in tears was when Sookie was recovering from the fairy war and prior to that, well I don't ever think I seen my master in tears.

I asked him what had happened and why I was feeling this ache in our bond, he informed me that Sookie had broken their bond with magic and their relationship was finally over. He spoke so softly, if I we not a vampire I would have never heard him. In all my years with Eric I never felt the emotions I had felt from him that night.

Desperation

Heartache

Fear

Sadness

But the one that was the strongest was loneliness. I never realized how lonely his life had become. He now would have to find a way to live after losing a love that had taken him a thousand years to find.

After a few minutes of silence, I needed to find out what he wanted me to do.

"Eric, what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing, Eric, her protection from the King, it's our responsibility"

"She will be protected, and she never even know it"

"Are there any other orders master?"

"No, other than I never want her in my bar or in my home"

"Eric, please let me in, tell me how to help you"

"I need no help Pamela, I am Vampire. I rise, I feed, I fuck, and I kill. I will move on"

The silence began to fill the room again. There was so much tension in the air; you could have felt it a mile away. My master was so visibly shaken I could almost feel the anger pulsating around him. My cell phone rang and it actually startled me. With a snap of his head in my direction he hissed. "If it is her, I will not speak to her or anyone in her steed."

I quickly answered seeing on the id that it was Amelia.

"Speak"

"Pam it's Amelia, have you talked to Eric"

"Do you have anything to do with this? How could you. I thought she was dead. Did you want to break them up?"

"Pam it's not like that…. no honestly… she tried to talk to him…. calm down"

"Don't you tell me to calm down WITCH! I will drain you dry. It is over. She is not to step foot into Fangtasia. She is not to enter Eric's or my home. We are finished. She is on her own. She will have the protection from the king as ordered but will no longer be welcome in our lives."

"Fine I'll tell her."

All this time later and Eric is still not the same. He is not the Vampire, no not the man he once was. When he was with Sookie, he was the man he always wanted to be. She loved the vampire, the Viking and the man he was. I don't know if he will ever get over how she hurt him or if she will ever get over how he hurt her.

He does not see the ways he hurt her, he does not admit that he had a part in the results of what happened to their relationship. He needed to be more honest with her and explain the bond better. He ran just like she did. He was afraid if he told her the truth she would run from him. She probably would have, but she would have come back. I know she loved him with all that she had. She was just scared. I would have been scared too. He should have been the wiser one and done what she needed. He could have told her the truth and waited for her to come to terms with the information and all this heartache could have been spared. They are both so damn stubborn.

I set out to meet Sam at his bar and I needed to be quick. I didn't want my master to see I was gone. Until I knew what was going on I didn't want to have to answer his questions. I arrived at the bar just after 10:00. He was sitting on the steps of his trailer waiting on me.

"Pam, I'm glad you came. I'm at a loss here on what to do. I've tried for the last few years to try and get her to snap back from this, but it's just not happening."

"Sam, you married her, surely you know how to handle your wife?"

"Sit down; you need to hear the whole story to see why you are so wrong with that statement. Can I get you a blood?"

"Yes, A positive"

A few minutes later he returned with a blood for her and beer for himself and started to tell her about the last few years. He told her about how he married Sookie because she was afraid that now that she and Eric no longer had the bond that DeCastro would come for Sookie and she would be taken. How they hoped that if that were to happen, Sam could protect her in his shifter status. He was willing to join a pack to have support in keeping her safe. He told Pam that they never kissed or consummated their marriage. It was a ruse.

"Sam, you are telling me you married her for protection?"

"Yes Pam we hoped that if we were legally married and she were taken by a higher vampire I could at least go with her as her legal husband. She was so scared. She could barely sleep at night. She was like a walking zombie for months. I came up with this plan and it took a lot of convincing for me to get her to agree."

"Eric thought she married you to have children. We never thought she was afraid. I told her she would still have protection"

"Did you? She never said that, just that she was not welcome in your lives"

"Shifter, you have no idea what he has done to protect her. You are aware of the changes in the kingdom? Do you think that was just coincidence?"

"I knew that a lot of people did not like DeCastro or Madden, but because of Sookie this happened?"

"It was the only way Sam. Did you not tell her about DeCastro's rule coming to an end?"

"I tried; she never wanted to hear anything about it."

"Typical Sookie"

"Pam, you don't understand she's not the same. A lot had happened. Oh shit, I really shouldn't tell you this. She will freaking kill me."

"Spill it Sam, it's too late now, you started talking and I haven't got all night"

"I don't know everything; just that she had a long talk with Niall. He told her more of what to expect from her life. She struggled with that. I'm not sure if she ever talked to Eric about it. I know that it weighed heavily on her mind. Damn.. then.. she um.. She. She got sick Pam. She started losing weight. She couldn't eat or hold anything down. She would never leave the house after dark. Jason, Amelia and I finally talked her into going and seeing a doctor. She had to have surgery. At first they thought she would have to have a complete hysterectomy. It turned out she only needed to have one ovary removed and the fibroid tumor. Amelia said that she confided in her that she felt like less of a woman. Her fairy heritage makes her reproductive system delicate to begin with. She would have had a hard time to conceive a child to start with. Now after this, it's almost impossible for her. I don't think that it was that she wanted kids desperately at the time; I believe it was that fact that the option was taken from her that made this so difficult for her to deal with."

"How is she now Sam?"

"Worse than ever, she told me tonight if she didn't make a change and get away from here, she was afraid she would do something to herself."

"She considers herself a Christian, she would never"

"It was the look on her face. The desperation was so prolific. She said she was afraid to look at her soul, afraid of what she would see. She is hell bent on leaving the country in a week. We have 6 days to stop this or we will never see her again. I know you both are angry at her, but put yourself in her shoes. How much could you handle Pam? How much heartbreak and loss could you handle? Did he really think she would just bounce back? Does he not see the fake smile, the smile she puts on to keep others happy? He had a bond with her damn it! She was broken, she muddled through. How could he not see it? The fairy war was the last straw. It broke something inside her. All of us, all we did was take! Take! Take! Even myself, I let her come back to work. I should have made her stay home, take a vacation. We are all to blame for this. She is only 1/8 fairy, with a damn spark no one cared to explain to her! Niall's to blame too. If you are not going to help me, then point me into the direction of someone who can. Once she leaves, she will never come back and we have no way to protect her."

"Okay! Okay! You're giving me a headache and vampires don't get headaches. If she is leaving, she has to have help. Who could be helping her? It has to be a vampire. She knows she has to be protected or she will be taking advantage of."

"Who Pam? Who can be helping her?"

"Surely you're not that dense shifter! Who would do anything for SOOOKIEE? Who loves her and would give his life for her?"

"God damn it Bill Compton"

Clenching his fists tight to his side, he started to pace. Angry that Bill would help her with this. If anything a lot of this was his fault. She never dealt with the betrayal at his hands.

"Sam, I have to get back. I will talk to her and find out why she is doing this. If she is hell bent on going, she is going to need an ally other than Bill"

"You can't do this Pam, you have to let her come to you. She will know that I called you. She won't trust me. She'll push us all further away. Pam, you need to know why I think she is leaving."

"Why, I thought we figured out. It was all too much, she needs to get away. We all used her and discarded her"

"No, Pam it's not that "we" discarded her. It was that "he" discarded her."

"I don't understand, why would she care, she broke the bond"

"She needed to know that it was all her that loved him that much"

"Damn Eric, I told him she didn't understand the bond. But noooo, Mr. Perfect won't listen to anyone"

"She still loves him Pam"

"I know"

"I think she heard some stuff. It was personal stuff, from a few women's minds. It was after a shopping trip she made to Shreveport. She never has been back. She refuses to go there. She's afraid she will run into someone he was with"

"She told you this?"

"Not in so many words, I had a hard time getting her to tell why she was on a 5 day crying spree"

"It's bad isn't it Sam"

"Yes it is"

"I will get back to you at sunset tomorrow"

He nodded and headed back into his trailer; his thoughts heavy on his mind on how he could help his best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing! Don't Sue. Just borrowing Ms. Harris's Characters!

Short Author's Note.

I know there is alot still up in the air. Sookie is in a bad place. We will find out soon, that it's just not depression. She is struggling with that as well, but there are external factors. She does not understand what it means to have the essential spark. (In my story it will mean something different that in the books) No one has ever taken much time to explain anything to her. She is thrown into the supernatural world and no one in her life understands when she doesn't just adapt. She is walking through this blindly with no guidance. This is where Mr. C. comes in. He will have a similar role as in the last book, but he will do this out of the kindness of his own heart and an old friendship. Like I said I have taken some situations and happenings from the books and gave me my own twist. I was not always happy on how things progressed in the books, so I wanted to mold them to fit where I was taking this story. I hope you enjoy this and we will find out what is going on with Eric soon. Where has he been all this time and how is he feeling about her life? Thank you for reading!

Hugs,

~Maggie

Chapter 7

Sookie's POV and Mr. C. POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I was out of sorts. I had fallen asleep? How? I never fall asleep with any help. Where is the phone? I was so confused. Shaking my head and trying to find my wits, I staggered around the living room listening for the ringing to get closer. Ah ha! It was on the kitchen table. I quickly grabbed it in hopes to catch the called before they hung up.

"Hello"

"Sookie, did I catch you at a bad time dear, you don't sound like yourself?"

"Oh no Mr. C, I was just in the other room and had to dash for the phone. Do you have any information for me?"

"Yes dear I do, I would like to stop by and visit you this afternoon, if it's not a problem?"

"No not at all, I will be here the rest of the day" what time is it? I am so lost. I'm not even sure what day it is? Oh it's Friday, yes Friday. I leave next Friday. Wow. I leave in one week. I need to sit down.

"I know you said time is of the essence on this matter, so I thought I could stop by in about an hour. I would be there by 5. Would this be acceptable?"

"That would be fine. I appreciate you helping me with this. I'm not sure who else I could go to with these matters. Thank you so much"

"Nonsense my dear, I am more than happy to help you with these things. I am sure you will go into more detail on the other things you would like to do as well when I get there?"

"Yes, I will have a list together for us to go over."

"Great I will see you soon"

"Thank you Mr. C. I will see you soon"

Can I do this? Am I going to do this? I am leaving my home. Divorcing my vampire husband, Divorcing my shifter husband and making a contract with a vampire I have only Skyped with once. Deep breaths, in out, in out!

I made myself a big pot of coffee. I knew I was going to need it. I sat down and pulled out the broach. I rubbed the smooth surface of the top almost in a trance for a few moments. It seemed almost healing to hold something of Grans while my life was in such turmoil. I felt like she was with me when I was here holding it, running my thumb over top, feeling the smooth metal gliding across my skin. Again, I felt as if she had sat in this room many, many times doing the same task. Did she sit here and hold this while she pondered her life's troubles. After finding out about Fintan and my fairy family, I'm sure she had a lot on her mind for many years. I'll never understand how she kept that hidden. I know she had to have loved Fintan or she would have never had the affair. Time to stop the musing; I have a list to make.

Divorce Vampire

Divorce Shifter

Have a rental agreement made up for Tara and JB

Have my accounts merged together.

Set up a trust fund for Hunter

Set up a trust fund for my stupid brother

Set up contract for the King of Denmark

Apply to the "Sheriff" aka Mr. High Handed for permission to leave area 5

Ask Mr. C. If there is anything else I should do or am I forgetting anything

I pushed my list to the side and ran to the bathroom to clean up, I know I already had a shower but I needed to freshen up. Before I knew it, Mr. C had arrived at my door.

"Sookie dear, How good to see you" It took all I had to keep the look of shock from my face. Never did I imagine this young beautiful girl could look so lost. I am beside myself to how she could be so ill.

"Mr. C., please come in. I have so homemade sweet tea. Would you like a glass?"

He looked shocked at first. I know he has never been to my home. It's not much but it's my home. Oh I hope he knows I can pay him. Wow maybe he sees how poor I live. This will be cleared up right away.

"Yes, Please Miss Stackhouse" She needs to know the truth. I will make sure she knows everything today. I will not allow whatever is going on continue.

"Mr. C. Please sit down. I want to talk to you first for a moment before we go over the list, if that is ok?"

A quick incline of his head gives me the go ahead to continue.

"I would like to thank you for coming out here today and for what you are doing on such short notice. I know that you are a very busy man. I also am aware that you are a man in high demand. I want you to know I am not looking for a handout. No one but me will be footing the bill for this. You will soon learn that some time ago, I was left an inheritance from my Great Grandfather and I am more than able to take care of any fees that may occur."

"Sookie, I am well aware of your independence and I would never think you would ask for any type of handout. Let's talk about what you need and then we can figure out a fee that we both see as reasonable. Shall we?" She had no idea that I would never take a single cent from her. After leaving her tonight there will be many people I will have to contact. A major injustice has been done to this sweet young innocent at the hands of the supernatural community. She has given so much to all around her and this is what she has become? There are no scents of others in this home. How long has been out here by herself after that fairy way. She still needs mending. I can smell a light scent of a shifter and a were of some sort. Where is the scent of her bonded or her vampire guards? She is wife to the sheriff. Surely she is entitled to some protections. Are there no were guards around? Why is she so thin and so sallow? She is clutching something in her hand under the table. I can see her forearm muscles moving. Is she rubbing something? Wait. It was so long ago. It can't be. Could it?

Sookie takes the list from the corner of the table and passes it to the demon. He looks down at her trembling hand. She is frail and he can practically see through her skin. She is very ill. He takes a deep unnecessary breath to see if he can pick up any other scents in the air to detect what would be making this child so sickly. Ahh there it is; a faint smell of lingering magic. Has some cast a spell on her to harm her? How could her bonded allowed this to happen? He quickly reads over this list and is in shock at her first request. Divorce the Vampire? He knew she had mentioned marring the shifter, but didn't understand why. He will have to have her explain everything.

"Sookie dear child, I need you to explain to me what is going on in your life. I'm not sure why you are divorcing two men or even how you married another after pledging to your bonded?"

After a long deep breath, I can see her gathering the strength to begin her story. Slow I reach over and grab her hand to comfort her and she begins her tale. I simply sit and listen. I make sure to show no emotion on my face other than compassion. She is practically sobbing as she finishes. I now know why she married Sam and why she wants to end her pledging. I do not even know how I am going to explain to her about how unnecessary her surgery was. Her bonded could have repaired her easily and her cousin Claude could have repaired her as well. I am outraged that someone with Amelia's knowledge of the supernatural world would magically suppress a bond. The bond is not broke only suppressed. I am amazed she is doing as well as she is. Others would have had to have been hospitalized. Every day the magic that naturally flows from the bond to each person is trying to connect. It draws her energy and drains any strength her body can produce. Eric must feel this. There is no way is unaware that this is happening. How is he even feeding? His body should be rejecting other human blood? Is there other magic at work here? Who got her in contact with the King of Denmark? Whoever did this is going to be in some serious trouble with the counsel. Doesn't this person know that Niall now sits on counsel? Is Niall aware of what is going on with her? I may need to go higher up. It is my job and she must now become aware of this. Tonight I begin to take the steps to end her pain.

"Sookie, I am deeply saddened of what you have told me and how your life has been for the last few years. You have helped so many in the supernatural world, vampires, shifter and fairies and it appears you are in this house and in your life all alone. I must tell you this does not sit well with me. Not only because I am an old fashioned man, but because in the supernatural world there is a code of ethics that we uphold and live by. Many of these rules have been broken when it comes to how you have been handled." I can tell she is confused. I need to start from the beginning to help her understand. I am still holding her hand in mine and I reach out to gather her other hand, I see that it is still under the table.

"Sookie my dear, May I hold your other hand while I explain some of this to you. I want you to feel safe and I know how most fairies need a little more contact during a time of sorrow and confusion. I want you to feel comfortable and safe. Will this be ok?"

"Sure Mr. C." I start to slow my thumb from what has become my therapeutic rhythm and raise my other hand to the table. I'm confused by what he is telling me but I know I can trust him. He is an honest man and well admired in the supe community. My hand finally finds the top of the table and I am unsure of what to do my new life line. I rest the broach next to the hand Mr. C is currently holding and stretch out my shaking hand to reach for his. His eyes flick to the broach for a brief second and I see him smile. He reaches out for me and gently both of his thumbs begin to draw soothing circles on the back of my hands. I look up at him with tears slowly falling down my cheeks and smile a real smile for the first time in almost 4 years.

"That is very lovely Sookie, have you had it for a long time?" With a slight nod to his head he indicates that he is speak of the broach.

"I guess I have, I found it earlier today in Gran's jewelry case. I remember it from when I was young, but the strange thing is I don't think I remember seeing it the last time I looked through her things. I must have over looked it. When I am holding it I feel so much closer to her, you know? She was my world for so long and I still have a hard time believing that she is gone. It gives me comfort to know that she used to hold it or wear it. It's a piece of her that I can still hold on to."

"I am sure that is a great comfort to you then. There are some things I would like to talk to you about dear before we get into you legal needs if that is ok with you?"

"Sure" I had no idea what he and I could talk about before we go into the mess I was trying to get through. I could never get a read on his mind and by his facial expression the only thing I could see was compassion. I trust Mr. C and I hope that this is not going to be a conversation that leaves me in a worse predicament that I am already dealing with. I do the usual, deep breath, in out, in out. He smiles again and I can tell he knows I am preparing myself for the worst. I hope he doesn't deliver it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sookie's and Mr. C's POV

I can see her prepare herself for the worst news of her life. I am sure this will be shocking to her but I now know from her tale of the last few years of her life that she has been living in fear and isolation. I understand that she has been waiting for the other shoe to drop for a long time now.

"My dear there is no need to fear what I have to tell you. I feel this will only help you in wherever your life will take you. I only ask that you hear me out and understand that you will come to understand many things after we finish this conversation. I will explain to you as best that I can where I am coming from and if you need to ask any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. At this point I am simply your friend, not your attorney or a business acquaintance but your friend first and foremost." I smile my best loving smile as this young sweet child in efforts to sooth the look of fear that is currently staring back at me. She shyly smiles in return for me to continue.

"I am sure you know as a demon, I have lived a very long life. When I was a young one, like you, the world was a different place. The supernatural community was not always divided. The population of the world was not what is today. The supe's banded together more. We leaned on each other and often developed close friendships. In my youth, I had a close friend. Over the years we became like family. I believe you may know who he is. His name was Fintan Brigant. We enjoyed each other's company for many years. As time passed we slowly drifted from one another but always remained close. He came to me and told me of a woman whom he fell madly in love with. He met her while in the human world. They spent as much time together as possible and they were saddened when their time together ended. I know how much Fintan loved your grandmother. I could see in his eyes. I could see the heart break in them when he came to realize they could never truly be together. She did love her husband very much. Although, I am sure that you understand what it is like to love someone with every fiber of your soul. It was very difficult for her and Fintan to be apart. One day Fintan came to me and asked a favor of me. He needed me to go with him to see Adele. He needed to make sure that she was protected from anyone that would harm him. We sat in this very room while he explained to her what his plans were to keep her and her family safe. She accepted and knew that he would need to leave and never return so that she could keep their secret and remain unknown to his kind and any enemies that could appear." I paused in my story to focus my attention on her. I wanted to make sure Sookie was holding up ok. I was curious to why she never asked me how I knew where she lived. Her mind is in such a state that she must not processing things as quickly. I always admired her quick wit and her ability to think outside the box as it was once put. She slowly gave me a slight smile, letting me know she was holding up ok. She will be well again. She is a strong one just as Adele was.

"Fintan asked me to watch over your family, but Adele would not have that. She didn't want her husband to suspect anything. She was adamant about this. The best we could do was for her to promise that if she ever needed help she would call me. I know that with your parent's passing and other times when she could have reached out to me, she did not. She was strong and proud, no one would control her." I look over to see a true smile appear on Sookie's beautiful face; so much like Adele.

"I hope you understand that I promised her never to get involved, unless she called. This is why I never told you I was aware of who you were prior to today. I did this not to mislead you my dear but to keep a promise. I am a man of my word. I am only breaking this promise today because of the injustice I have seen towards you. You are a supernatural being and you deserve the respect of one. Today is the day that we will begin to make that change."

"I don't understand Mr. C? How I am a supe. I'm just a telepathic bar maid." I am so confused and scared at this point. I don't want my life to wrap up in the supe world. I know I have to have part in it but damn if I'm not going to make sure it's a small part.

"Do not worry. You will only be part of whatever it is that you want to be part of. My dear I fear that if you don't take control over your life and force others to see you for who you really are that they will continue to try and manipulate you. We both know your proud and stubborn grandmother would not allow this." She smiles and I get a slight giggle from her. She will accept this. I know we can get her to be where she needs to be. I will need help. All that has been taken from her will be returned.

"I want to tell you something very special Sookie and I want you to keep an open mind. When I met with your grandmother that day, she had that broach with her. She sat just as you are sitting her rubbing her thumb along it. It appeared that it soothed her as much as it soothes you."

"OH!" I could not believe what he was telling me. I knew that she had done this. I felt it. It was almost as if I could still feel her touch on it,

"Mr. C. I believe you. I don't know how but I knew she did this. It is almost as if I can still feel her touch on it."

"Sookie dear, I need to tell you. I believe that is not just a broach. It is something magical. I know that Fintan gave that to your grandmother after she gave birth to your father. It was very special to him. He had it for many years. I am not sure where he acquired it but it was very fond to him. It is not of this realm. It is from the Fairy realm. It was Fintan's love for Adele that allowed the broach to remain here with her. Once your grandmother had passed it should have no longer be able to remain. It should have returned to realm, the magic that it is made would have pulled it there. I believe that it did and I think that someone returned it to you. I do not know the reason or who would have done this."

"Should I be afraid of this?"

"Oh heavens no dear, who ever returned this to you could not have done it with the intent to harm. This is a give of love. It was given as such and can only remain as such. I'm sure that when the time comes you will know what its magic was meant for."

"Wow how could I know what it's meant for? Why would I be worthy of this?"

"You my dear as worth of so much in this world and you have not even begun to see the beauty that your life will bring you. I can guarantee everything is going to work out for you. You are going to have exactly what you want from your life. I will be with you to make sure this happens. If I am not by your side, do not worry, I sometimes have others working my magic so to speak?"

"Do you really think this will all work out? I have been so lost these last few years. I have trouble making it day to day sometimes. I can't even sleep properly. I need a prescription to get to sleep every night" Oh god I can't believe I just told him that. He's going to think I'm nuts. Well everyone else thinks I'm "Crazy Sookie"

"Sookie dear, please can you do me a favor?"

I can't believe she is taking sleeping medication. This cannot be helping the bond. Maybe this is why the Viking is able to ignore this. She is basically numb during the hours he is awake. This combined with the magic suppressing the bond. Hmm.. He may not be in so much trouble after all. Oh I am not happy with him and he and I will defiantly having a little talk about his behavior or he can have it with the counsel. Yes I may have to knock the Viking down a peg or two. He will look past that when he is made to realize the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes of course"

"Dear could you please try to not take the sleep medication? I don't think it is helping you. It may be hindering you ability to feel whole again since the suppressing of the bond" Ahh let's see if she catches that.

What is he talking about the bond was broken not suppressed. Does he know something I don't?

"The bond was broken, not suppressed. There should be no side effects. Amelia said everything went well. Well other than Eric hating me for it"

I almost could not hear the last part of what she said. She had mumbled it so low and so fast I almost missed it. Hmm was she still in love with her bonded and how did they get to this point. I'm sure it was lack of communication. They are both so bull headed.

"Sookie, I'm sorry to tell you this. The bond cannot be broken. She only suppressed it. You are doing yourself more harm than good by keeping this magic in place. I will get someone to speak to you about this. I am not doctor but I know others that can help. This is one of the ways I will be by your side by allowing others to take over when it is the best option. Not to worry, you can trust that I would never allow someone to advise you that I do not trust myself. You will always have the final say so in how you will decide to handle the situation."

"Thank you so much, I need someone to help me. I am so lost. Is this why I have been so tired, sick, confused and oh I don't know I could just go on. I am so tired."

I can see this is starting to take its toll on her. She needs a break. I need to get her calm before she retreats back into herself.

"Sookie, as I told you before first and foremost I am your friend. I will anything to help you. I need another favor though."

His smile is so warm. How did I ever not notice that before? It used to scare me. He appears totally different to me now.

"Sure"

"I would love to see some old photos of your family Sookie. I missed out on so much and only heard stories from Fintan. Would you be comfortable with this? I would not want to bring up bad memories or bring you sorrow."

"Of course, I love to go through the old photo albums. Please let's go into the living room and I will get them out."

For the next hour that is what we did. I shared all I could with him about my family and my memories. Before we left the kitchen he reminded me to bring my broach. As we talked and I shared all that I could remember with him. I held the broach in my hand and my thumb glided over the shiny metal and with each stroke. I could feel my grandmother's love.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. I just borrow characters to play in my world. Thanks to everyone who put this story on alert and for all your reviews. Happy reading! ~Maggie

Chapter 9

Sookie's POV

After looking through the photos for awhile Mr. C. got back to the issues at hand.

Most of the issues where easily handled and he could have everything taken care of quickly. My financial requests would be taken care of in the next few days. Hunter and my brother will have trust funds. I had all this money sitting around and I wanted to help others in my family. I never understood why Niall left me all that money when he closed the portal. I thought he would have left it to Claude. It was Mr. C who contacted me and informed me of all of this and I never asked questions. I just left the money sit in the account that was set up for me. I never once touched it or paid any mind to it.

My divorce with Sam would simply disappear. I don't know how but we didn't even need to sign anything. We never lived as a married couple. I never changed my name so therefore there were no records to alter other than the marriage license itself. Apparently the demon knew a way to make it just go away.

Our issues needing to be resolved were my contract with the King of Denmark and my ending of the pledging with Eric. He was curious to how I got involved with the King. I couldn't tell him the truth. I would never betray anyone in this matter. I had threatened Bill's life when he told me. It was a secret kept for a very long time and I'm sure that there was a good reason for it. I wasn't letting it out of the bag. He asked why Denmark. I told him that I looked into the most peaceful areas in the world. Places where there were barely any political problems. After a while of research, I discovered that Denmark was a quiet place to live. They have no real political problems. Vampires were well accepted there and worked hand in hand in the daily lives of all supes. It was then that I approached Bill. He had just returned from one of his long trips. At first he did not want to help me. He said I was safe and there was no reason for me to leave my home. I had to explain the same things to him as I would explain the others. I have no life here. I can't keep living in these memories. It was coincidence that he had recently discovered Eric possibly had another made another child. Bill didn't believe the old vampire gossip in the beginning. Of course there was no way to prove or disprove what Bill had been told. I surely wasn't going to ask Eric. If it were true, he would have had his reasons for no one knowing this. I wasn't even sure if the King was aware that I was Eric's wife. I know I wanted to try to see if I could arrange to move to Denmark, offer him my services in exchange for his protection. I wanted a contract to protect myself. If I didn't like it there I wanted to be able to leave. I would not agree to be "his" or to any other supe. I wanted to be my own.

I explained what had occurred to this point to Mr. C., leaving out the possibility that the King was Eric's child. He knew I was hiding something. He could not understand how I was comfortable in going to another country and be under another king's rule. I told him of how Bill had contacted him per my request, offering him a supe service. We did not get into details of my telepathy, although I'm sure the King knows who I am. He insisted that he see me before agreeing to a potential business agreement. I could never figure out why a vampire would want to Skype. Maybe he thought Bill was trying to pull a fast one on him. Our meeting was brief and he advised me to contact my lawyer and all dealings would proceed through him. I was happy he wanted to go a strictly professional route. I did not want another King making me feel creepy.

"I agree with you dear, anything related to your telepathy should always be in contract form. It is a service you provide, it is not who you are. You offer a service not yourself. I would like for you to think about this very well. I know you desire to leave in one week's time but perhaps can take this week to think through any other desires you may have. I suggest that you do this my dear; allow me to gather the contract, present it to the King and see what he offers in return. Instead of leaving in one week, simply give him your answer by next Friday. If you feel that you need to leave, maybe a small vacation would be best. I would like to take care of a few things in your steed in this upcoming week. I do not want you to make a promise to be in Denmark when there may be a few things we need to wrap up here." I cannot allow her to leave just yet. There are some people who need to answer for certain actions they have taken. I may need some time to get answers. They can think she is leaving; it may be good for a few of them to panic. I need to find out why she wants to break the pledging. I can see she still loves him.

"Ok I think I can do that Mr. C. Maybe I can take a vacation if I am not heading directly to Denmark. I just gave myself a timeline on when I would start my life anew and I need to stick with that. I don't think I can be here after next Friday. I need to be anywhere but here."

"I understand. Sookie, can I ask you the real reason you want to end your pledging?"

Oh why does he want to know this? How can I explain this to him without ending up sobbing again? Deep breath, in out, in out

"I told you how I broke the bond and how Eric said he could never forgive me. He wanted me out of his life after and I understand. He told me nothing would break the pledging, but I don't understand why he wants to keep it if he doesn't want to be together. He has held up his end of the deal. I haven't been bothered by anyone wanting to use my telepathy and no one has tried to hurt me. I want to let him out of our arrangement. He shouldn't have to provide this protection if he no longer cares me. We did not pledge for love like I would have hoped. We pledged for my protection. I want to let him go. I love him and he deserves to live a life without a reminder of how I hurt him."

"So my dear you are ending this because you love him and you want him to be free of any obligations he has to you. You are not ending this because of how he treated you or that he no longer cares for you? You are letting him go out of your love for him?"

I watch the tears streaming down her face. She has said all this to herself dozens of times before, but I am sure no one has ever repeated the words back to her.

She nods and hangs her head low to her chest. I hope the Viking can forgive himself for what he and the others a let her become. She is frail, heartbroken and insecure. I know what her mind wants and I can see what her heart wants. I need to make several calls when I leave her. I need a meeting with all those involved they will answer to me on her behalf or I will proceed to the council. The neglect of a fairy princess will not go overlooked by the elders and especially Niall. I know she does not want to claim the title of a princess but it is her right to do so. She is of royal blood, telepathic bar maid or not. Its past sunset and I will leave her to rest while I make my preparations.

"Sookie, I must take my leave. I want you to continue to make your lists of what you want. I will prepare the contract to be reviewed by the King and gather some of the other people I want you to speak with. Can I call you Monday afternoon for us to discuss how things are proceeding?"

"Yes that would be fine"

She looks so sad. She needs some interaction with people. She keeps herself so isolated. I need to call Claude. I reach out and take her hand to help her up from the couch. Before I leave, I give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. I hope she will see that people do care for her. It seems that have just lost their way as she has.

"Goodbye Mr. C."

Wow what a day. I am so exhausted. I head of to kitchen to make myself something to eat before bed. Soup, yes soup, my stomach is a mess. If it needs to come back up it will at least come back up easy? Soon I am on the couch sipping soup and watching a movie. Around 9 I'm starting to feel tired and curl up on the couch; brooch in hand, rubbing and soothing. I fall asleep, again without a sleeping pill.

Mr. Cataliades's POV

I took my leave from Sookie's house. I am beside myself at the state this young woman is in. I am convinced the no one has ever explained how the essential spark can affect her. I feel Doctor Ludwig will be best to address some of these health and mental issues she is experiencing. Sookie's heart is so big and she has such a giving personality. She is unaware that when she is giving others her love, she is literally giving someone part of herself. This is what draws all the supe beings to her. The can feel that there is something different about her. She has an energy within her and most supes can feed from it. I am sure that they are not aware of what they have done and it was unintentional. Never the less, we must correct what has happened. I mentally prepare my list of who I need to contact when I get back to my office.

I settle in at my desk and prepare a few papers and an email that is sure to shock its recipient. It is time for my first call.

"Northman"

"Hello Eric, this is Mr. Cataliades. I am calling on a business matter and I was hoping you had a few minutes to spare"

"Yes, give me a moment to get into my office."

"Thank you, I will be brief"

"Please continue Mr. Cataliades"

"Eric, I need to conduct an informal meeting with a few various supes for a client I am representing. There are no legal proceedings at this time, but I have a few issues I need to address. I feel that you may also be able to add some insight on these issues. I was hoping I go hold this meeting at your business on Monday evening since your club is closed. It is a central location for all those involved."

"I cannot see a problem with this. Who is it that you are representing? I am not aware of any serious problems in my area at this time"

No, you wouldn't Viking, you have been ignoring her.

"I am unable to disclose that information at this time. I assure you that this is very informal. I am merely trying to gather more information. I would like to have the proper perspective prior to moving forward in a legal proceeding. I am hoping by the end of this meeting that all my concerns will be resolved. It should not take much of your time."

"What time will you be having the guests arrive? Can you provide me with a list of who will be here? I would not want anyone present whom you did not wish to be involved."

The Viking hates not being in control. I am sure he will know who I am representing after he receives the email I had already planned on sending him.

"Would 9:00 be convenient for you? I will send you an email within the hour containing the names of those I will ask to be present. Is this acceptable?"

"This is acceptable. I shall see you Monday at 9. Until then"

"Until then Eric


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing. Ms. Harris owns it all.

Finally we have Eric's POV and where he has been all this time and what has he been thinking. I want to thank everyone again for the alerts and feedback. You guys have given me some great ideas for things to add in. I am working hard at keeping ahead so i can post quickly. This chapter was tough and is the longest chapter to date. Eric started talking to me and would not shut up. I know you are all awaiting for the meeting at Fangtasia it is coming after the next few chapters. Be patient Sookie still needed to speak. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10

Eric's POV

I rise for the night. I go through my usual routine of taking in my surroundings. A vampire can never be too cautious. I put out my feelers to assure my home is safe. I can sense nothing unusual. I have been living in this home for almost 3 years and I am beginning to feel content here. I still keep my guard up to insure my safety; one can never be too comfortable. I have survived over a thousand years by being cautious. I am able to rise before the sun sets and in the past I would have used that time for any lingering personal or business matters, but now it is usually spent reflecting on the last few years of my life. Every night upon waking I check my non-existent bond with her. I know I won't feel anything from her. If she hadn't broken it, it still has been so long since we have exchanged blood that any sense of her would be very faint. I would have still felt a sense of her existence, but not much emotion. My feelings on this change daily. There are times that I miss feeling her so intensely that it is almost overbearing and there are times that I am relieved to not feel her chaotic emotions. If I am honest with myself, it is that most days, I do miss the bond terribly. Feeling her allowed me to feel what it was to be human again. I take in an unnecessary deep breath and push my feelings aside. It does me no good to ponder on what could have been. I have done all I can to ensure that she is safe. I can only hope that she is happy in her life now.

Flashback 3 ½ years ago

Sookie and I had finally gotten into a comfortable relationship. We were committed to one another. She would not however consider me to be her husband and did not recognize our pledging, but I had finally made it to 'boyfriend' status. I understand most woman would not have preferred to marry for protection. I do not regret that I had tricked her in to it because it kept her safe and allowed her to live that life she wanted. I was not opposed to marriage in her world and would have happy obliged her, if she would have allowed us to talk about our feelings and the future. As a man and a vampire, I can only take so much rejection.

I really thought things were going well. We would share most of our free time together and she seemed happy. The bond was filled with more fleeting emotions than normal and I wrote it off to her recovery. She understood why I could not be there and said she forgave me. She was afraid of the power Victor Madden had and knew we had to be mindful of our actions for awhile. I was very busy in my time away from her. I needed to take control of my area back. Madden was pushing things too far and I was concerned that Decastro was backing him. I never let on to her what was brewing in the hierarchy. Slowly a distance began to grow between us. We still saw each other but during our time together we both seemed distracted. I was concerned with the King and she was coping with healing. When she said she needed to discuss something with me I never imagined she would want to break the bond. I was furious. Reflecting back on the conversation, I now know I should have spoken from heart rather than from my anger.

I had arrived at her home rather late that night. I had been working with Rasul. We had been planting spies in the Nevada area and in hope to gain more valuable information that what we currently had at the time. I had petitioned Nevada for Sookie to have a leave of absence so to speak after the Fairy war. She needed some time to recover and had not been sleeping very well at all. She claimed to be fine, but I knew better. There were days that would go by and I knew she slept only a few hours each day. When I arrived at her home, she was tired and I was frustrated, hungry and very horny. I just wanted to go home to my wife and have her help me forget about all the bull shit I was dealing with.

As soon as I arrived, Sookie warmed a blood for me and asked me if we could talk. I immediately went defensive, A warmed true blood? I wanted my wife.

"Please Eric; I need to talk before you distract me"

"Fine Lover, let's talk"

"I have been thinking and I want to have Amelia break the bond. She has found a way that would be safe for both of us and I would like to do this to ensure my feelings for you"

She held her head high as she spoke, but I could feel the insecurity within the bond. I ignored it and got angry.

"Sookie! Why would you want to do this? How could you disrespect me this way? Have I not offered to take care of you? Have I not made you my wife? Have I not proven to you that I care for you? I finally thought we had reached a comfortable point in our relationship. I am faithful to you. I do my best to be there anytime you need? Are these things not enough?"

"Eric, I just need to know how I feel, not what I feel through the bond. Is that too much to ask?"

I can see the tears forming in her eyes. She is trying her best not to let them fall.

"Do not answer me with questions! I asked you something! Answer me woman!"

My fangs at out, the bond from me is screaming with rage. I have never spoken to her this way. She is trembling and scared. I am shocked to realize that this is what I want. I want her scared and this is not good. Everything has taken a toll on both of us. All of our issues and problems have never been addressed. Everything has come to a head and it's going to explode.

"Never mind Sookie, Do not answer me! It does not matter. IF you break the bond, know this, I will never forgive you."

Her eyes meet mine and they are full of hurt. I can feel her pain so deeply it echoes deep in my chest. I need to leave. We have reached a crossing and one more step and we will never go back.

"I am going to leave before this gets any worse. You must make your decision and you must live with those consequences. Goodbye Sookie"

As fast I could, I got into my corvette and headed to my home. I destroyed most of my office and sat down to think about what just happened. I know that Pam felt my rage through our bond, but I was not going to listen to her input on this right now. I quickly texted her to inform her that I was not be bothered unless it was a dire emergency and she was to handle things for the next evening as well. I was going to need some time to straighten this shit out.

As I began to calm down, I went over the conversation in my head again and again. First mistake I made was that I went back on my word. I told her she could always talk to me about anything and that no topic was off limits. She may have not gone about approaching the subject quite the right way. She should have brought it up a little more delicately, but I had walked into her home with a slight attitude to begin with and I had been late in coming there. She was tired and probably was waiting to discuss this with me all evening.

Fuck! She deserved to know more about the bond. I should have asked her why she wanted to break it and why she was confused. Her emotions have been all over the place and I was dealing with this potential takeover bull shit. I know I can't trust anyone in Nevada. I am waiting for an attack! Are we ever going to have any quiet in life? I always have a plan b and right now plan be is looking real good. We don't need this shit. What am I thinking plan b? Why would she move away with me, I just scared the living hell out of her and gave her an ultimatum? I had scared her and she is recovering from being tortured!

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

What am I going to do if she doesn't forgive me? How am I going to protect her?

Mother Fucker! Now it's almost dawn. I cannot even call her and ask her not to do anything irrational. I will need to deal with this tomorrow. I close the door to my now destroyed office; I will deal with that tomorrow as well. As I enter my day chamber and sense that my surroundings are secure I check in with the bond. Earlier she was very distraught and now I don't feel much. I'm sure she is asleep but I should still feel her better that this. Maybe she took some medication to calm her down. After the fairy war, Amelia had recommended her taking something to help her sleep. We will work on this tomorrow. I have an uneasy feeling within me and wonder if we will get that chance.

When I rose the following night I realize that my uneasy feeling was right. I would not get a chance to work this out with her. The bond is broken. I feel nothing but loss. If I did not know she was planning this, I would have thought she was dead. How did this happen? How did we get here? I really thought she was who I was waiting for. A thousand years in waiting to finally feel love only to have it ripped away. Fuck this! I am Vampire! I do not love! This ends tonight! She knew how I would feel if she did this, she is out of my life. I will move on.

The forty minutes it took for the sun to finally set was hell. I never thought I would feel so many emotions and be so confused in such a short amount of time. I went from loving her to hating her more time than I could keep track of. I was mentally exhausted.

I could feel Pam coming and I had to gather myself and suppress all these emotions. She walked into my den. I was standing facing the bookcase, my back was towards her. I could not face her right now. I knew I could not hide my emotions in our child/maker bond, but I would not allow her to see the pain on my face or the tears in my eyes.

"Eric, what are you doing standing here? Something is wrong. I feel as if Sookie is dead. I cannot sense her directly, but I am able to sense her bond with you. There is no bond. What the fuck is going on? I am scared. I feel so much from you? Did Madden get her or was it someone else. I'm freaking out here Eric"

"Pamela!"

"Calm down, Sookie is fine. The bond was broken with magic. She made a decision and it is over. We are no longer together. She will move on, as will I"

"Eric, what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing? Eric, her protection from the King, it's our responsibility"

"She will be protected, and she never even know it"

"Are there any other orders master?"

"No, other than I never want her in my bar or in my home"

"Eric, please let me in, tell me how to help you"

"I need no help Pamela, I am Vampire. I rise, I feed, I fuck, and I kill. I will move on"

The silence began to fill the room again. I could feel Pam in the room, I could sense someone was there, but I was angry. Angry did not even come close to describing how I felt. I could feel rage in every fiber in my body. I was heading in a dangerous direction. I needed some space. I needed to break something. I needed to scream, destroy, kill and I needed to cry. All these emotions needed to escape. I needed an outlet.

Pam's cell phone rang and snapped me out of my trance. Before she could answer it, I hissed over at her and spoke.

"If it is her, I will not speak to her or anyone in her steed."

She said nothing and answered. I could hear both ends of the conversation.

"Speak"

"Pam it's Amelia, have you talked to Eric"

"Do you have anything to do with this? How could you. I thought she was dead. Did you want to break them up?"

"Pam it's not like that…. no honestly… she tried to talk to him…. calm down"

"Don't you tell me to calm down WITCH! I will drain you dry. It is over. She is not to step foot into Fangtasia. She is not to enter Eric's or my home. We are finished. She is on her own. She will have the protection from the king as ordered but will no longer be welcome in our lives."

"Fine I'll tell her."

The silence filled the room once more. I could hear Pam shifting from side to side, waiting and wanting to speak to me.

"Pamela, I need you to return to the bar and make sure all is in order. I will be calling Rasual tomorrow at first dark. We will move forward quickly. Make sure all is prepared. You are dismissed."

"Yes master"

For once she obeyed and kept her mouth shut. I gave myself this one night to mourn and feel the loss of my only love. This is for the best. She deserves a life I cannot give her; a husband to walk in the sun with her, to give her child and to grow old with her. I walked in to my day chamber, her scent engulfs my senses. I sit and indulge myself in it. I know that after tonight I will have to make sure to rid anything that reminds me of her or I will never be able to let her go. The tears are now flowing freely down my face. I will miss my lover; my wife. I only wish that she had for me, just once, acknowledged our pledging. I loved my human wife, but was never in love with her, not like I was in love with Sookie.

For this night only, I will allow myself to be a man, simply a man, who has just lost the one person who made life worth living. I will allow myself to wish and dream of a future I would have liked to have with her. I wish I would have told her I loved her. I told her all the time, but I always said it in Old Norse. She never truly knew how I felt about her. I wish I could have held her once last time or maybe kissed her goodbye. I wish she would have chosen to stay with me for eternity or at least the rest of her mortal life. I make promises to her that I know I will always uphold. I promise to love her rest of her life and the rest of mine. I promise to always protect her and those she loves. If she should have children, I will protect them as well as long they live. I am sad that we did not get our chance and that our fate did not allow our lives to stay on the same path.

Until the sun claims me for the day, I let go of any and all feeling I dare to have, for tomorrow I start anew. I will make sure that Bobby has a cleaning crew come in. They will need to clean in great detail to remove any presence she may have left behind here. I will stay at a safe house during this time. I may never even be able to return here. I'm almost certain her presence will always remain. My memories cannot be erased; well they could be, but look where that got me.

The last words I think of before the sun rises is: I love you Sookie.

End flash back

I know I have done all I can to protect her. I've lied, I've stolen and I've killed. She will be safe as long as she lives in Louisiana. It didn't take long to take over Nevada. No one was happy with Decastro's rule and Madden had a bounty on his head. The elder vampires finally had enough with these two. Sophie Anne pushed boundaries but she knew when enough was enough. I never should have had to trick Sookie into marring me by knife. Our bond should have been enough. Before the great revelation, our rules were long in place. Kingdoms had thrived and only a few had fallen. The great reveal had made some vampires cocky. They wanted more and more. Since we were able to live among the humans, some vampires got greedier like humans can do. Some thought since we were in public view any retaliation against wrong doing would be more lenient and they could get away with more. Those vampires could not be more mistaken. Madden and Decastro are case in point. If our group would have not banded together to take them out the counsel would have. Simply put we are like the Mafia, but with fangs. We live by the honor system from times of long ago. Kings and Queens have more power yes, but they cannot just take the bonded and wife of a 1000 year old vampire. They tried and they failed. Decastro and Madden pushed these limits when they kept approaching me about Sookie. They addressed her as an asset to the kingdom first, instead of my bonded and then wife. They tried to bend and stretch the code of ethics for their own benefit. I finally got tired of it and gathered with others that had as well. The take over and their final deaths went smoothly and quickly. It was all over in a matter of 6 months. Russell Edgington was now King of Louisiana, and this could not have been better. He and I got along well and he was fond of Sookie. He found her brave and humorous. He loved that she had the nerve to hid Lorena's body in the pool. He never wanted to piss her off. Sookie was not just a human. She is a part of the supernatural community, even if she doesn't want to admit it. Everyone who tried to use her knew this. In the past this kind of thing is what caused wars among our various supes resulting in why the elders of our kind live by a certain code of ethics. Russell knows that it was not within any of our rights to truly try to own or use anyone that is of her stature in the community. We are cruel creature and covet many things, but to overpower someone like her or to use her because of her ignorance of our world is not ethical. I was always honest with her when I need for her to use her telepathy. I did not want to use her; I wanted her to use her gift. I'm not sure if she ever saw the difference. This was one of my many problems with Sophie Anne and Compton. They pushed boundaries. It never ends well when this happens. The higher powers do not allow it.

She is safe. I have many that watch over her still. I am sure she is not even aware. I never ask details. They are only to contact me if she is in life threatening situation or if someone is out to kill her. I want no details of her daily life or those involved in it. All the information is there for me to know, I just choose not to inquire about it. I was shocked when she married the shifter so soon. I was not shocked that it was him she was marring. I knew she would choose someone safe. He was safe and would never break her heart. I knew Compton was still pining over her and when I found out, I had to rub it in.

I had just come back from spending time with Russell. We needed to secure the areas in the state and make sure we had proper sheriffs in place. Pam was walking on egg shells afraid I would destroy the bar when I found out. At that time I was allowing myself to check in with guards to find out some of her day to day activities. It had only been a month since we took out the Nevada vamps. Most of Louisiana was not even aware that this had happened yet. We were not sure how many vamps were left that were loyal followers of Madden. The announcement was due to happen the next week.

Flashback to conversation when Eric finds out Sookie married Sam

"Pamela, is all well? You seem troubled."

"Master, my I speak freely?"

"Of course you may"

"I have some news, I know you usually don't like to follow her day to day activities but this is something I feel I must share with you. I found out today, that while away in Canada, on a business trip she married the shifter"

I am enraged. It has only been 8 months since we split. Married! How fucking dare she marry him. She is married to me. My fists are clenched so tight, my nails are breaking through the skin on my palms.

"Continue Pamela"

"From the information I have gathered, they do not appear to be sharing this news. There are no rings on either of their fingers. She has not filed any paperwork to change her name and neither of them has moved, but there is a marriage license on file in the area they were staying in while they visited Canada."

Why would she marry him and tell no one? Maybe after a little time, this just occurred. I will monitor the situation and go from there. If she is unfaithful, I will have no choice but to end the pledging. All that I just fought for is just that. I fought to make sure others live up to code of ethics and honor the ways of the old. I will keep a close eye on things. I can only trust one Vampire for this. I know Bubba will not lie to me. He will have to be my eyes and ears. I just need a way to explain this to him. He is very fond of Sookie and only wants to see her with me.

"I will need to make sure I gather my information on this situation Pam. I may need to end the pledging. I will let you know what I decide"

"Master, why wouldn't you end the pledging? She broke the bond. You are free to feed and fuck as you like. I know you will be back to your old self now that this takeover is done with. I have even prepared a few fangbangers for you."

She is getting out of line with this. I have told her over and over again. I am in the fore front of this fight to keep vampires respecting our ways. She knows I cannot fuck whomever I like. If one of us in unfaithful and there is proof, the pledging would be broken. We are not out of the woods. I need to secure a few more things to ensure her safety. Yes, keep telling yourself that. I am trying to let her go. It just is not as easy as I had hoped it would be.

"Enough of this Pam, what have you done. I do not have time for this. I have a few things I need to take care of yet before I address the pledging with her."

"Eric"

I know that tone. I am not going to be happy.

"Pamela!"

"I may have glamoured a few fangbanger's to remember enjoying an incredibly long night of fucking and feeding with you. Nothing of any major importance; it can be undone."

"Pamela, Fix this now! I don't have the desire or time to deal with this shit from you. Last I checked I am master and you are child. I will not have this happen again. This is a command Pamela. You interfere again and you will be punished!"

"Yes Master, It will be taken care of tonight."

"Good, Send Compton in"

"Yes Master"

I need to get out some aggression. I will tell Compton of this news. He will not be happy either; maybe he will give me a reason to finally bring him to his final death. He and Pam had been our go between when we first split. I never reached out to her. She wanted to know what was going to happen with our agreement pertaining to my use of her telepathy and he responsibilities to the King. Basically she was freed from any agreement she made with anyone in the Louisiana and Nevada's area. This was only from the Vampires at first. I didn't want her to be in debt to anyone, so I made sure she was free of any obligations to the were community as well. Yes, I am still fucked. She will always own me.

"Sheriff"

"Compton, sit"

That's a good boy Billy boy, sit like the dog you are. I know once I tell him he will run to her and ask her what is going on. She needs to know that I know. Fuck! I need to let her go. Why can't I let her go? Until I have my guards bring me proof the pledging will stand. If it's the only part of her I get to keep then so be it.

"I heard some interesting news this evening. I heard that a certain telepath and waitress married a shifter that lives in her town. Are you aware of this?"

The look on his face is murderous, not only did he not know, he is not happy that I am the one to tell him. Join the club Billy boy.

"No Eric, I was not aware of this. Would you like me to look into this for you?"

Very funny Bill! Not going to happen

"No, Compton. I would like you to never speak of this again, to anyone. This conversation never took place. You are dismissed."

He wants to say something else. I quickly give him a look that makes him realize that this is not a good idea.

"Yes Sheriff. Goodnight then"

I make my arrangements for her guards. They are to let me know if they get any indication of sexual activity happening in her home or the shifters. If they see it, hear it or smell it. They are to report back to me. They have been told only to tell me that she has been 'compromised'. I do not want to hear someone say to me 'your wife just fucked a shifter'. Heads would be rolling.

I plan and meet with Bubba to make sure she is safe. He knows only to contact me if she is in danger.

Two days later I get the text. I am surprised Compton took this long to run to her. I am pissed at her. I am pissed at Compton. I hate the fucking shifter. At this point, I hate the whole fucking world. I haven't been feeding much and I definitely have not been fucking. I don't think I jacked off this much as a teenage human! I do not want to be the one to break the pledging by infidelity.

**Do you have people watching me? – Sookie**

Do I have people watching you? No. I employee 12 different people to watch the paint peel on the side of your house and watch stupid rednecks in a bar all day.

**Why would I have people watching you? Did you do something I should be aware of? - Eric**

I know she won't admit it. She doesn't have the guts.

**U tell me? - Sookie**

Stubborn woman! Tell me you married someone else. Tell me you love another man. Tell me you hate me. Please make it easier to let you go.

**Won't work we r still pledged - Eric**

Why can't I do it? It's just paper work. Sign a piece of paper, release her from your life and the pledging will be over.

**How did you even find out? Never mind, not like u would share that info anyway – sookie**

She has to know I know everything or can know everything in her life. She knows I'm high handed

**Dissapointed? - Eric**

I am. I shouldn't be, but I am. I hate he gets to love you, I hate that he gets to hold you, to make love to you and gets to make you laugh. I hate it.

**I should have known you would find out - Sookie**

I have nothing to say to that. Of course she would know.

I continued to work and go on with my life. I waited to get word from the guards that she was compromised. And I waited, and waited. It never came.

I was shocked. Why did she marry him? I thought it was so that she could have children with someone she trusted. I knew she loved him, but only as a friend. I knew she never was in love with the shifter, not the way he was in love with her anyway.

I have developed a routine that worked for me. I would pick a fangbanger take them to my office, glamour them into shutting up for 10 minutes, feed from their wrist and send them on their way. It was not a glamorous life but I have lived through worse. If people were shocked when they finally realized I was not fucking anyone, no one mentioned it. I can go without fucking. I just don't like to. Truth be told, I didn't have the desire. I needed to move past this and it was going to take time. I unleashed a thousand years of suppressed emotions when I fell in love with her; I needed to put them back away. I did what a lot of the world would have done to cope. I worked a lot. The vampire community was striving. The fellowship of the sun has all but disappeared. Life was quiet, but very lonely.

My routine existence was suddenly shaken and I was forced to deal the white elephant in the room that I pretended not to see when Mr. Catalides called and requested to use my bar for a meeting. I had a strange feeling this meeting was going to impact my life and I knew for sure when I received the email. When I saw who he was requesting to speak with I knew for certain that he was representing her. Every name on the list had a direct connection to her and her alone. It hit me hard when it finally clicked in my head to why we were all being gathered. Of course! I have been so fucking blind! Everything I was pushing others to abide by, I was disregarding. All of us had. We all claimed to love her, but we had used her and kept her in the dark. Fuck! The counsel is going to have my fangs!


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing! We are getting closer to the meeting. I will try to get it out today!

Chapter 11

Multiple POV

Mr. Catalides

I hung up with Northman and sent him the email. I am sure that he will have a few questions for me after our meeting on Monday night. I make sure my calendar is clear for the next week. I will need time to meet with everyone and to make sure Sookie is well. Two more calls are needed before I retire for the night.

"Claude Crane Please"

"This is Claude."

"Claude this is Mr. Catalides, I need to speak to you sometime in the next few days pertaining to some issues with one of your kin"

"I am unsure who you are speaking about; I do not have kin in the realm"

"Tsk Tsk Claude, You know who I am speaking of or do I need to remind you what it cost your Grandfather when he chose to think she could just be discarded?"

"No, you do not need to remind me."

"You have the ability to help her in her time of need Claude, and I will expect you to do so. I am not asking, if you chose not to help I will ask the council to intervene on her behalf. I have a clear recollection of how fond the Ancient one is of your dear cousin."

"Fine, I will do whatever you need me to do for her"

"Claude, you will do this and you will do this with some compassion. Once you realize what has become of her and the magic she has within her you will want to help make her life better. I know you can be shrewd but you are not heartless."

"Of course, Mr. Catalides. Please fill me in on what you know and what you think we will need to do."

I told him the shortened version of her sad tale and explained I would be calling Dr. Ludwig. He is very magical and can do much to heal her. His personally is harsh because like Sookie, he has been cast aside many times himself. We come up with a few good ideas on how it is best to help her. I am sure the elders would be happy. If everyone agrees to this, all should be well.

The Ancient oracle is very fond of Sookie. She made sure to express this many times. This is how I know that the elders would not be happy if this seen her in the state she is in. Niall and the AP alone could issue an edict and no one would dare ignore it. Niall was financially punished for his part in the Fairy War. The council felt he did not act quick enough to find her. She was used as a pawn in his world. He knew it was coming and did nothing to prepare her or to warn others. His punishment could not be physical torture regardless of his actions. He was still awarded a seat amongst the elders. He was ordered to give his earthly wealth to Sookie. He insisted she never know that it was his sentence for his actions that had caused her being kidnapped. I handled the transaction for him but I was not thrilled about the lies he had told her.

Next was my call to Doctor Ludwig. I explained the situation with Sookie. She was outraged to hear that a witch used magic to suppress a bond. She agreed to meet with Sookie and help her understand all her issues. She had a plan on how she wanted to treat her and I told her that Claude was willing to help with his magic. She was pleased.

"That is wonderful! We have three issues we need to address. One is the human depression. This should be fairly easy once we get the other's fixed. She normally is not a depressed person. The other issues are fueling this. Second, we need Claude's magic to get her back her energy. You are right Catalide. Those who she was sharing her love with be it sexual or friendship had been draining her. She doesn't know how to share emotion without sharing her spark. The third issue is the bond. What was that witch thinking? She could be brought up on charges over this. Just as another vampire could for harming another vamps bonded. We have to get this magic lifted and they need to exchange blood. She will not be able to heal without doing this."

"Please Dr. Ludwig, explain this to her very gently. She is in a very delicate place. She is afraid and alone. You must step out of your norm when handling her."

"Mr. Catalides, I am offended. I have a warm personality! I know how to handle the girl. We will make sure she is well again. How long do I have?"

"She wants to leave Friday night for a vacation."

"Friday night we have an intervention. Make sure everyone is prepared. If they do not cooperate with what I need them to do I am to assume you will be charging them with neglect of a supe royalty?"

"Now, Doctor Ludwig, it is I that is offended. I am merely trying to help a friend."

"Ok lawyer, I see. I know nothing and will mention nothing to the girl. I will meet with her Monday and report back to you. Goodbye"

I feel good about how things are progressing. Sookie will be well again and she will know how to properly care for herself. No one will under estimate her again.

Pam's POV

I arrive back to Fangtasia. The vermin are in full force tonight. I don't know how long I can keep up this persona. Parasites! All of them! Have they no self worth?

My master must be in his office. How I am to approach him about this. I can't say anything yet. I need to gather more information first. I need to check in with him and I approach his office.

I knock and enter upon his command. He is sitting at his desk staring at his computer monitor. Oh I hope nothing has pissed him off. I don't have any spare monitors and it will have to be replaced tomorrow if he destroys it.

"Pam, sit please"

"Eric, what is it that has you so engrossed?"

"I received a phone call tonight from Mr. Catalides. He requested a meeting to be held here Monday night. He is gathering some information in regards to a client is he representing. I am looking at the email list of who is requesting to be present"

What could this meeting be about? All is quiet and has been quiet for a while now.

"Would you like to hear the list Pam? You are on it"

"Yes Eric, please do not keep me in suspense"

"This is no joking matter Pam! He is requesting you, Jason Stackhouse, Sam Merlotte, Amelia Broadway, Bill Compton, Alicide Herveaux, John Quinn and myself. It also state that at some point Claude Crane will be included in future discussions"

"Eric what could this be about? We have left her alone. She is safe. How could we be responsible for anything going on with her?"

"Pamela, are you forgetting what we have been petitioning for? Do you think she has been treated fairly? What I don't understand is how this came about? Why would she contact the lawyer? Who is pushing her?"

Oh shit. She contacted the lawyer to get out area five and away from all of us. He is going to be pissed. Damn it the computer monitor is going to die. Do I have to tell him now or can I keep it from him?

"What is this?"

"What is what master?"

"I just received an email from the King of Denmark. There is a large file attached to it"

I hurry behind his desk to look at the screen. Maybe I can save it before it throws it across the room. I am not sure what to make of this.

To: The Northman

From: King of Denmark

Please review the following video. I assure you it is real and not altered. I was the only one in my kingdom that was present for this conversation. Are you not aware that this has been going on?

King Leif

The video begins to play. You can only see Sookie but you can hear both sides of the conversation. I am at a loss for words. She looks terrible. If it did not hear her voice I would have doubted it was her. She has no light in her eyes. She is very thin. Her once beautiful blonde hair is now flat and lifeless. You can tell she tried to make herself up for this appearance. What must she look like day to day?

The meet and greet is very short. He asked her to confirm her information. What is her name, where does she reside, who is her sheriff and who is her King. She does not know that Decastro has fallen. Why has Bill not told her before taking her to this meeting? Oh yes I know it's Bill behind this. What is in it for him?

"Eric, what was that about?"

"Why don't you tell me Pamela, you seem to know more about this than I? I can smell the shifter on you. Where have you been and what is going on?"

"Do you want to talk here or somewhere else?"

"Am I going to want to break things Pam?"

"Oh yes"

"Fine let's go"

Both of us head towards the vette. I know he is going to blow a gasket. I don't have enough information and he is going to go into planning mode. Oh fuck my life. He is going to be unbearable. He pulls over into an open field and gets out from car. Immediately he is pacing.

"NOW PAMELA! Tell me everything now. Leave nothing out."

I recount the conversation I had with the shifter in great detail. I let him know of the desperation I heard in Sam's voice.

"She married him for protection! She was protected. He was aware of this. She was sick and had surgery? Why does she never leave the house? Why I was not told!"

"Eric, the marriage took place right before the announcement was made about Decastro. The shift did not know until after. You told the guards not to give you any details just to let you know if she had been compromised"

"Was she compromised Pam? Has she been faithful?"

"What does that matter Eric?" I know why it matters I just need him to see it. He needs to acknowledge this. He needs to admit it. They both do.

"Pamela! Do not ask me questions; answer mine now!"

"Eric, I just need to know why. This doesn't make sense to me. Why would it matter?"

I can see it happening. He is going to erupt. I can see his jaw tensing. His fangs have shot out and he is gripping his fists.

"IT MATTERS BECAUSE I SAY IT MATTERS! I NEED TO KNOW AND I NEED TO KNOW NOW! SHE IS STILL… SHE IS STILL MY WIFE DAMN IT! I NEED TO UNDERSTAND ALL OF THIS!"

Ahh he is almost ready to say it. I know I am taking a risk by doing this. He may send me to my final death but I need to get this out of him

"Eric, why ca"

He cuts me off before I can ask anything else.

"BECAUSE PAMELA SHE IS MY WIFE! SHE IS MINE TO PROTECT, MINE TO CARE FOR. I WILL MAKE SURE SHE IS WELL. NO ONE ELSE!"

A roar comes from within his chest and he grabs a tree and completely up roots it and tosses it aside. As fast as he moves away from me, he is now back in front of me looking right it my eyes.

"It is I that shall do these things for her. I am her husband. I will love her and make sure she becomes whole again. I love her and I will change this"

Finally! He knows he made mistakes. He knows he has to fix this. I hope she will give him that chance. If things do not go well, there will be no living with him. I may have to leave again. He will become a dangerous vampire. He could hold it together as long as she was close by and safe. If he believed she was well and happy he could let her go. Now that he is aware that she is not well or happy and wants to leave the country. He will not be able to live with this and keep his sanity.

"It is time to plan Pam. I will need to know what she is doing at all times. I need Bubba in on this. I need no one else knowing my wife is ill. She would not want others talking about this. She is too proud. I will not have her feel humiliated and more insecure. I will also be having a conversation with Compton. He has gone too far this time."

"Eric, you do understand you part in this do you not? You have to acknowledge your blame in this as well. I respect and love you master, but now is not the time to sugar coat things. We only have 6 days before she wants to leave"

"I am aware of what I have done and I will plead for forgiveness at her feet if need be. I will get her back. I will have her love me again and this time it will be different. I won't make the same mistakes again"

Pam nods and we head back over to the vette. I have paperwork to finish and I want to head home. I need to process this. I head into my office and sit down at my desk reflecting back on this last hour. I need to regroup for a minute and rest my head back on the top of the chair. I slip into downtime and allow my body to recharge; slowly I bring myself back into reality. What was that? I felt something. I'm not sure what it was, but it was something. Was it peacefulness perhaps? Why would I feel this?


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing. Don't sue. I have you enjoy!

Chapter 12

Sookie's POV Monday Morning

I slowly begin to wake and become aware of my surroundings. I'm sure it is late in the morning. I can feel that I have slept a long time. It feels wonderful. I had a great weekend. It all started with Friday night. After Mr. C. left I was able to get a peaceful nights rest. I had the most amazing dreams. I can only remember parts of them. It was like I was seeing them from someone else's eyes. The happier I was in my dream the happier the narrator became. I'm not sure who was this narrator was but boy did they send off some happy vibes. I could almost feel them looking and smiling at me. It was strange to say the least, but compared to some of the nightmares I have had. I will take these dreams any day!

I got a lot of work done around the house and even got some tanning time in out in the back yard. It has been some time since I spent any time out there. I was still uncomfortable being outside by myself. I always felt as if someone was going to come and hurt me or kidnap me. Geez! I am so paranoid. I have done well and was able to keep my word to Mr. C. No sleeping pills for me. I originally started taking them to stop the nightmares. I couldn't keep reliving the torture of thing one and thing two.

I was currently relaxing on my old sofa when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hello Sookie! This is Mr. C. How are you this afternoon?"

"I am doing well Mr. C. How are you?"

"I am fine my dear. I am calling to let you know I will be sending Dr. Ludwig to see you in a little while, if that is ok with you?"

"Yes that should be fine. Is she going to help me to understand the spark and the magic suppressing the bond?"

"That is exactly why I have her coming out to meet with you Sookie. I also want to let you know I have a meeting this evening and I will be out of reach if you should need to talk to me. I know you may have some questions about what you and Doctor Ludwig discuss today. I will be available tomorrow any time if you have any questions or needs"

"Oh that is fine. I understand you have obligations. I will call you tomorrow if I have any questions. I promise!"

"Wonderful. If you don't have questions and still want to call me just to let me know how it went today that would be fine as well"

"Thank you, I might just do that!"

"I also wanted to let you know that all of your financial tasks will be taken care of by the end of the day today. Your paperwork with Mr. Merlotte will cease to exist as well. If we could meet on Wednesday I will have more information on your other issues that need to be addressed."

"I will be available. I am going to make my decision on where I would like to go on vacation tomorrow. I will make sure you have all those details on Wednesday."

"Perfect. Sookie, you sound so much more lighthearted today. May I ask if something happened that lifted your spirits this weekend?"

"Oh Mr. C. I am sorry I was such a weepy willa the other night. I did have a good weekend. I relaxed and slept a lot. You will be happy to hear that I did not need a sleeping pill all weekend. I had very happy dreams too. I'm not sure but, I just feel a little better. I don't feel 100% but I do feel more at ease."

"I'm very glad to hear that dear. Whatever you are doing, keep doing it! I will be available tomorrow; please do not hesitate to call. I'm sure all will go well when you meet with Doctor Ludwig. Ask her anything you like she is at your disposal."

"Thanks again and I will talk to you soon"

"Dr. Ludwig will call you before she comes out. Good day Sookie"

"Good bye Mr. C."

Oh Doctor Ludwig is coming and now I need to head off to shower. Yikes! I didn't think I would be having anyone out here today. I'm glad I cleaned. Mr .C. said she would call first, maybe I'll soak in the tub.

Mr. C. POV

After my call to Sookie I can't help but smile. She sounded so much better. I know she still has a long way to go but this is a good sign. I have been thinking about her situation. I believe that whoever gifted her with the brooch has been watching over her. It cannot be coincidence that it would just appear to her. She has come to a crossroad in her life and is going to be making some major decisions. There is someone who wanted to make sure she had some of her own magic to help her along. I am sure Claude will know more about this. I have asked him to meet with her tomorrow night.

I am prepared for my meeting tonight at the Viking's bar. I hope he is ready for what he and I will need to discuss.

Doctor Ludwig's POV

I had called Sookie and asked her if I could come to her home in an hour. I was expecting her to sound a little more morose. Mr. C. said she had a good weekend and was having a good day. This back and forth happens a lot when one is in a depressed state. It can confuse those around the patient. It does not mean the patient is better, it just simply means that they are having a good day. I am glad I get to meet with her on a day when she is feeling strong and happy. I have a good feeling about how things will go this afternoon.

I arrived at her house and knocked on the front door. I could have popped in but I didn't want to startle her. She does not look good and I can feel lingering magic around her from the bond being suppressed. I have seen her look worse. The night I treated her after the fairy war she looked like she had come from hell. I will check her and make her body is healthy and then we can address how we are going to treat her issues.

"Good after noon Sookie"

"Hello Dr. Ludwig, please come in"

"Thank you. I would like to get started right away. I know you have a lot of questions. I want to exam you and see how you are physically since it has been a while since I have seen you. Then I would like to ask you some questions and explain some things to you. Is this ok?"

"Sure Doctor. Would you like to sit in the living room for all of this? Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, a glass of water please, and I will head to the living room and meet you there"

I quickly set up my things. I take a note book out. I usually have a perfect memory, but I want to make a few notes on key issues that concern her. I observe how she is walking, how she holds her head and how she is breathing. After a quick physical, I conclude that she is good health.  
>"Sookie, I can see you are in good health. I would like to ask you some questions about how the bond was broken"<p>

"Okay"

"When Amelia broke the bond did she have you ingest anything?"

"No, she made a thick potion and used clippings of Eric's and my hair. She chanted something in Latin. She did it right before dawn and said that when we both woke up the bond would be broken."

"Let me explain what she did. Basically she tied your bond. When you have a bond there is energy and emotions that freely flow back and forth. All she was able to do was tie a knot in the flow. The energy and emotion are still there. They are now not able to flow fluidly. I want to explain to you how a blood bond works."

"I would really like for you do that Doctor"

"A permanent blood bond can occur for two reasons. One is out of necessity, in the past Vampires needed them to ensure their survival. It was a source for nourishment and companionship. The vampire could easily glamour the human to be controlled. This is not the case with you. These are the most common bonds. I do not believe that you have this type of bond. I know that you were forced to bond due to another vampire trying to impose his will on to you. Yes, it was forced but I do believe that Eric desired this bond with you."

"The second type is done out of love or compassion. It is done so that the vampire can share his life essence with the human. When a vampire does this, he or she can share their emotions and the healing properties of their blood with the human. This allows a closer and more open relationship. The passion, love and desire is felt much more intense level"

"Can it make me feel something I don't feel?"

"Absolutely not Sookie. The bond cannot make you feel anything. It cannot make you love someone you hate. It does not create feelings. It may enhance them because you would feel so connected to that other person. For example, if you were to think your bonded is handsome and then you bonded, you would feel a more intense attraction to him. If you bonded to someone you did not feel an attraction to, you would not suddenly find that person irresistible."

"Could someone alter my emotions in the bond?"

"No they could not, but what they could do, is share emotion with you. If you were nervous, they could help you calm down. I am sure this has happened while were living in your bond. Think of it like a hug, you can accept it or you can shrug it off. This is why I believe Eric bonded to you out of love. If he did not, he would not have tried to console you if you became upset. He would have simply shut off your emotions."

"He could do that?"

"Oh yes, if the bond was out of necessity, why would he consider what you felt?"

"I never thought of it that way"  
>"Am I to understand that you two did not discuss the specifics of being bonded?"<p>

"No, we never did. It was both of our faults. I cannot place the blame solely on him"

"Sookie, Eric gave you a gift when he bonded to you. You, yourself could give that same gift. You are of the Brignant family line. They are well known for sharing themselves with those they love. He gave you his life by bonding to you. His blood is sacred. His emotions are sacred. If your life were to parish, the part of him that he gave to you would perish as well. This does not happen to those who bond out of necessity because they never really share their emotions. It only keeps them closely connected. They can track each other and feel the whereabouts of one another. This was useful in the past when vampires lived in the shadows. This is what Andre would have had with you."

"Are you saying that Eric loved me when we bonded?"

"Yes, he would have had to for you two to have the connection you had at the time of the bonding and that you had before it was suppressed."

"I had no idea"

"Really? If you think about it and really think about it dear. Do you think that he did not feel anything towards you?"

"How do I fix this?"

"You fix yourself first. You need to make your choices Sookie. You do what is best for you. You need to consider working on your spark as well. As I told you, you are of Niall's line and you are able to give part of yourself to others and I will teach you how to not do this. They take from you and the never return that energy that you have shared. It is draining you; the bond being suppressed is draining you. You would not be dealing with the depression with so much difficulty if these two things were not a factor."

"Can you explain how both are draining me?"

"First the bond is draining you because it is still active and your body is trying to reach out through the magic to connect to your other half. You are using a lot of energy to do this every day and you are not even aware of it. The spark is what makes you, well you. Every supernatural being has some kind of magic, yours is your spark. Supes are drawn to it. It's like a moth to a flame. You give off a feeling of happiness and love. You nature is to share that, but when you give and they take, they need to return the emotions. If they do not then you are unable to replenish. Your magic does not replenish without help from others if you keep giving it out. You never let anyone do for you Sookie. I have seen this first hand. You have to let others give back to you or you will always feel drained. I would suggest having a few people in your life try this. I can help you. You need some help your first time. You will need to get a sense of how to do it with your magic, but once you do it the next time will be easier."

"This is just so overwhelming. Why would Niall never explain this to me?"

"I'm not sure but I will try to find out for you"

"Doctor who would you want me to try this on? Is this safe? I wouldn't want to hurt anyone I care about."

"Sookie, you would not hurt anyone. At first you would need some extra magic to do this because you are so drained. I would suggest we have a small gathering before you leave for your vacation. You can do this safely and I will be there to help you. You also need to get back among people. You don't want to keep going on like this. You are fairy and need you need interaction. Your kind is very tactile and shares a lot of yourself. You will learn to be more guarded, you can still share but you must restrain yourself somewhat. I am sure you were not even aware of what you were giving out to others."

"Cheese and rice! I had no idea I could share my energy or spark with others. I was planning on leaving on Friday. Could we do this before then? Who would we use?"

"I am pretty busy this week. Is there any way we can meet Friday evening and have you leave after the healing?"

"I guess we could. I haven't made my decision on where I am going for sure yet. I was hoping to finalize my plans tomorrow. I could plan on leaving Saturday"

"Where are you thinking about going? I know people all over the world. It may be nice if you knew someone while on your little trip"

"I was thinking of going to the Bahamas for a few days. I have never been out of the country before. I want to go somewhere I can sit in the sun and relax on the beach"

"I have a friend who has a home that he rents out there. I can call you with the information if you would like to rent from a private owner"

"Oh yes that would be wonderful. I would just need to get a plane ticket"

"I will have this for you tomorrow in the morning. Let's talk about the bond being suppressed."

"Um ok. What do I need to know?"

"Sookie, hear me out before you get upset about this. I think you need to exchange blood with Eric. This magic suppressing the bond is going to keep you ill. You will not even need to see him if you do not want to. I can take a vial of your blood and take it to him and I can get a vial from him. I would not suggest using another spell to remove it. It may make things more difficult for you."

"I'm not sure about this. He was so angry with me and I don't think he will want to feel me again."

"He will have the choice. He can simply block the bond. He may still feel some from you, but you will learn to block as well. It's similar to how you block out other peoples thoughts."

"I will contact Eric and explain how this if effecting the both of you. It is his duty to ensure that the bond is healthy. He is a vampire of honor. He will do the right thing. You would not have needed to exchange if the bond weakened with time. If you do not exchange after this you both will have no side effects. You will still feel each other faintly but have no other issues."

"Can you wait a few days so I can think about this? If I am going to do this, I want to approach him. I may not do this face to face but I don't want him to think I am going behind his back to get something from him"

"Please let me know what you decide and we can go from there. Is there anything else you want to discuss?

"No Doctor. Thank you so much for this. I feel so much more informed. I wish I had all this information years ago. Oh and please make sure to get me your bill so that I can take care of it before I leave."

"Not to worry about that Sookie. Mr. Calatides is putting everything on one bill. You worry about taking care of yourself. I will be in contact about Friday. I do suggest we do this somewhere other than your home. I want a neutral atmosphere with no residual emotions. I can arrange somewhere for you if you like?"

"Yes, tell me where I need to be and where."

"I will be in touch with you tomorrow then. Have a good day dear"

"You too doctor. Thank you again"

I take my leave from her home feeling very hopeful for her. I am not sure where she will chose to take her life but I am sure you will end up whole again. I need to talk to Claude soon. Is he aware she has a love brooch? I have only seen one before. She holds the world in her hand. She can basically have whatever she likes. All she has to do is truly want it and she has to want it from the heart. The brooch cannot do anything malicious or harmful to another being or to her. I will make my preparations for our meeting and have him join in to help her take back her spark. I think I will keep Northman in the dark about this and just have him report to the meeting at the end. They need to move forward either together or separately. I must be her choice. I do not want the Viking to influence her.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing! Don't sue!

I want to thank devonmaid76 for her help with this chapter. I have not had a beta or anyone pre read my chapter prior to this one. I hope this flows better than the others. Thanks to everyone who put this story on alert or reviewed.

Here is it the big meeting. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations.

~Maggie

Chapter 13

The Meeting

Eric's POV

I rise from my daily rest and I am at a loss about what to expect tonight. I have so many mixed emotions. All weekend I have kept to myself and I have tried to figure out what all this could mean for me. I cannot believe I was so foolish. I don't deserve her but oh how I want her. I am unbelievably guilty for what I have allowed to happen. I ruined everything. I pushed away the one person who would ever make me truly happy. I will probably lose her forever and the worst of it is that I deserve it. There is much that I have come to regret in my thousand plus years but this is by far the worst mistake I have ever made. I will happily take what punishment is delivered. I have a lot of unanswered questions. I know that I have no right to ask for answers. Pam had to stop me several times over the last two evenings from going to her. She said I would make it worse. Sookie consumes my thoughts to the point of chaos. I have even begun to imagine that I can feel her life force again. I need to get things together tonight and await my fate. I have written her a letter of apology in hopes that Mr. Cataliades will pass it along to her. I know I owe her much more than that but I doubt I will get the chance to make things right with her in person.

I have prepared everything in the club for the meeting and I now have to just wait for all of our fates to be sealed for the damage we have done.

Everyone has begun to arrive. I say nothing and give each of the required guests a nod in acknowledgement. All of us should be ashamed of ourselves. Tonight is not the night for anyone of us to start a pissing contest. I sit in my booth and wait for Mr. Cataliades to arrive.

Mr. Cataliades POV

I arrived at Fangtasia a few minutes before the scheduled time. It will do them good if I am fashionably late. They can sweat a bit. I think the evening should go well. Hopefully no one will be stupid enough to make light of this situation. I gather my documents and head through the door. The room is silent and I am prepared to begin immediately.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I am sure you are all curious as to why I have asked you all to come together this evening. I will be as brief as I can and we can get to the issue at hand immediately. I will ask that you wait until the end of the meeting before asking questions. Although, I will need to ask all of you questions throughout the meeting. Is everyone prepared to start?"

I glance around the room and see quite a few solemn faces. The Viking, I can tell he is well aware of magnitude of the situation and his child appears to look somewhat guilty. This is something I will need to address. Amelia looks petrified, as she should. She has done a great amount of damage. She will have to answer for it. John Quinn looks rather cocky. We shall take him down a peg or two. Alcide and Merlotte look guilty as well. Compton will not even look in my direction. He knows he is in serious trouble and is probably afraid the Viking will kill him for his latest interference.

"I am representing Sookie Stackhouse. She recently contacted me for my help with a few legal needs. After speaking with her I was made aware of how she has been living the last few years. I was shocked to learn of the situations that have taken place. As of now this is an informal meeting. If some sort of agreement cannot be arranged with tonight's meeting I will be forced to contact the council on her behalf. I will be addressing you each individually about your involvement in her life over the last few years. You will not be granted privacy in regards to any of your answers unless I feel it is needed."

I look around the room for everyone's acknowledgment and then I continue.

"My first question is, are all of you aware of her heritage? Do you acknowledge that is she of the fairy race and is of the Brigant line thus making her royalty in her own right?"

I wait for each of them to answer. After everyone answers yes I continue. I will start with the least important people in this matter.

"Jason Stackhouse as a brother you are the worst. I know you love your sister but you do not show it. You will stop taking advantage of her and show her love and support like she deserves. I will not issue a punishment for you. This will be for her to decide. She is your blood sibling. I suggest you listen carefully to what the others say and take heed in their words because next time you hurt your sister you will be in their shoes. I only give you this chance once. Next time you go through what they do. I will then do what any elder would do if he was watching out for her. I will take matters into my own hands. Your grandfather would have knocked some sense into you by now."

"Yes sir. I understand"

I wonder how Sookie and Jason could be from the same blood line. I have never met a man more stupid than he is.

"John Quinn, Did you lead DeCastro's vampires to her home on the night of the takeover? Did you not inform her of your position in his court and then did you leave and not offer her any explanation of your actions?"

"Mr. Cataliades, yes I did lead the Nevada vamps to her home. They had my mother and I needed to make sure she was safe. I did not inform Sookie of my position and I did not get a chance to offer her an explanation"

"Quinn, I did not ask you why you lead them to her home. I only asked if you did; the why is not important. You endangered her life and showed a total lack of disregard for her well being. At his time I have no other questions but you may not leave yet."

"Alicide Herveaux, Did you shortly before the fairy war ask Sookie to be your pack shaman? Is she still a friend of the pack?"

"Yes, I did ask her to be pack shaman. She only did so for one night and did not want to continue. She is still and always will be a friend of the pack"

"Alcide, if she is and always will be a friend of the pack; then can you tell me how she is right now? Can you tell me when the last time you seen her was?"

"I haven't seen Sookie for a while now. I would have to say almost 2 years."

"Alcide, Am I to assume since she did not have a desire to be your pack shaman then you did not have a reason to call her?"

"No not at all. I guess life just got busy"

"I can see the life of a pack master is time consuming. Did you or any of your pack visit Sookie while she was recovering from the fairy war?"

"No, we did not."

"Alcide, I am removing my client from your pack's protection. She will be protected by others. You did not come to her in her time of need. You have failed her. I have no other questions for you but you need to remain until the meeting is completed."

"Pamela, you are aware that it is unethical to disrespect and interfere with a bonded supernatural couple? Have you done anything in the past to do this?"

"Yes, Mr. Cataliades I am aware of the laws and yes I am guilty of disrespecting my master and mistress's bond. I am also guilty of neglecting my friend. I will accept any punishment you or the council should bestow upon me."

"How did you disrespect their bond?"

"I did not do my best to help them when they were struggling with issues. I should have supported them in any way they needed. I ignored the situation. I also did not respect my masters' wishes and glamoured fang bangers into thinking they had been intimate with him when he was not. I removed the glamour immediately after he told me to do so."

"I accept your answer and will address your options at the conclusion of this meeting."

"Amelia Broadway, I know that you are a well known Wiccan practitioner but are you aware of the laws of the supernatural world?"

"Yes, Mr. Cataliades I am aware of the laws."

"Good. Did you inform and perform a ritual that would remove the bond between her and Eric?"

"Yes I did inform her of the ritual and at her request, I removed it."

"Amelia have you ever performed this ritual before?"

"No, I had never performed it before."

"If you are aware of the laws how did you not know that there is no way to break a permanent blood bond? Magic is very efficient sometimes and at other times it can be extremely dangerous. You should be aware of this. You told her that you could sever this bond with no side effects or danger. All you have been able to do is to block the bond thus making her very ill. If you had been a vampire and had attempted to tamper with their bond either of them would have been able to file charges against you. It is illegal in the vampire world to attempt to damage a bond between two supernatural creatures. Sookie is not completely human as we addressed earlier. This is a grave offense. You stated earlier that you are aware of the laws and you disregarded these laws. As her friend and trusted confidant, you had a responsibility to help her understand these issues. You chose to leave her in the dark and proceed with a ritual that left both her and her bonded ill. I will have no choice but to either judge you myself or have you appear before the council. You may have to the end of the meeting to decide if you want me to pass judgment upon you or if you want to appear before the council."

I take a moment to gather my thoughts and to get a drink of water. I am furious at this young woman. She was supposed to be Sookie's best friend. It has been a while since I have harmed anyone and right now I could easily kill this woman.

"Sam Merlotte did you convince Sookie to marry you for her protection from the Nevada vamps?"

"Yes I did marry her for protection."

"Are you aware that she was not able to marry you due to her marriage to Eric Northman?"

"She did not recognize her marriage to Northman"

"Merlotte! I did not ask you if she recognized this marriage. You know the laws. You've admitted that you knew she was of the Brigant line thus making her a supernatural being. There will be no hiding behind her ignorance of these laws when it was all of you the kept her in the dark. You cannot hold her responsible for information you kept from her. She did not come to you seeking this marriage for protection did she? Do I understand correctly that you presented this solution for a problem she was concerned about?"

"Yes it was a solution I presented to her when she expressed her concerns."

"Did you attempt to discuss her fears and concerns with her husband?"

"No I did not contact Eric about this."

"Sam did Eric make it known to you that you could talk to her guards about any concerns if you did not want to talk directly to him? You were aware that she was still under his protection were you not?"

"Yes Mr. Cataliades I was aware of both of these things"

"Sam you claim to steer away from the supernatural world but you always seem to be aware of all that goes on in and around it. You have been her friend for many years and you have never once tried to explain all of this to her. You have kept to yourself the several illnesses she has had over the last few years and allowed her to go through this alone because you wanted to be her savior. Did you ever make an attempt to contact her husband to let him know she was ill? It is by law his responsibility to care for his bonded. He could have been brought up on neglect charges because of you withholding information."

"I contacted Pam after I felt she had finally hit rock bottom."

"Did you ever live together as husband and wife? Did you ever consummate your marriage?"

"No we never lived together or consummated the marriage"

"You are lucky Sam, Eric could have asked for your life if you had. I am sure you are aware of that. I will give you the same option I have given Amelia. I have no further questions for you and you may give me your decision after the meeting."

I have been trying not to pay attention to the Viking. He is livid. Merlotte kept things from him and her guards purposely. If he chooses to kill him there will be nothing I can do to stop him.

"William Compton I am not going to ask you questions. I am going to inform you of your wrong doings. I am aware of all of your actions in the past to harm Sookie. I know everything from your attempt to procure her for the Queen to your recent attempt to help her leave the country and all of those in between. If she had been registered as a supernatural being from the day you met her Niall would have had you killed for taking her virginity under false pretenses. I already know of what I would choose for your punishment. You have the same choice as the others. You may accept my judgment or appear before the council. You have a few moments more to decide."

"Mr. Cataliades I will accept whatever punishment you should decide."

"I accept this William and I will inform you of your punishment when I speak with the others"

I need to address Eric. I will speak to him about some of this here and I will speak more freely in private. He is a proud man and has done a lot in attempt to keep her safe. I need answers from him as well and I do not need an audience for those.

"Northman I have a few questions for you."

"Please ask anything you need Mr. Cataliades. I am prepared to answer all questions you have honestly"

"Eric were you aware that your bond was only suppressed and not broken?"

"No, I was not aware. She did inform me that she wanted to break the bond. The following night after the ritual was performed I could not feel anything from her. I am aware that permanent bonds cannot be broken. I believed her inability to be glamoured and her inability to be called through the bond had allowed the ritual to be effective. I also believed that her fairy heritage and her magic had come into play with the success I assumed had happened when they attempted to break the bond."

"Do you know why she wanted to break the bond? Just a yes or no answer is all I require"

"Yes"

"Eric are you aware that until just recently she has been taking a sleep aid medication for the last 4 years?"

"No I was not aware of that."

"Did anyone contact you or her guards about her health issues in the last 4 years?"

"No I have never been contacted"

"What was your main reasoning for the takeover of DeCastro?"

"I helped and led the takeover for only one reason so that Sookie could live in freedom. I put her above my needs and my people. I know this is treason but my need to make sure my wife was safe took precedent. I would do it again if need be"

"Eric have you been faithful to your wife? Do you have any proof that your wife has been unfaithful to you?"

"Yes I have been faithful and no I do not have any proof that she has been unfaithful to me. My guards are aware of the need to inform me should this change."

"I have no other questions at this time. I would however like to talk to you in private later if that is possible?"

He looks over me a gives me a nod of approval. Now comes the time that I need to share with them what I will require. If they choose not to do as I ask I will have no choice to take some of them in front of the council.

"I need to bring this meeting to a conclusion. I will ask that we reconvene again on Friday night. Sookie will be at this meeting as well and I am asking you now to do something for her at this meeting. You are aware that she is of Niall's bloodline. She is able to share her spark and you all have taken some of her energy. When all of you, and yes I mean each and every one of you, abandoned her in her time of need you took that energy with you. She is ill because of this and she is very drained. She is also ill because her body is trying to reconnect with a bond that is blocked. She needs to recover. You all will be required to sit with her while Claude Crane helps her use her own magic to return this energy. If you do not participate in this or if you cause her any guilt about when she is doing this I will proceed in contacting the council. You will not hide behind her ignorance of the laws. You used her and discarded her. Everyone in this room knew better. You will remember that she is a princess by birth right. No one in the room other than Northman has royal blood. Her royalty blood line supersedes his because his royalty was a human blood line. Hers is supernatural. The point I am trying to make here is that she trumps everyone in this room. She is the highest being"

"Just like in the human courts when a minor is represented to ensure no one takes advantage of said child. I am representing the one all of you chose to leave in the dark. She is not a ward of the human court but a ward of a demon. A demon who was best friends with her grandfather and since this is an informal meeting may I suggest that you do not piss me off!"

"If you choose not to attend this meeting on Friday, you will receive a summons via messenger within 3 days. Sookie will not even appear at the council meeting. I will appear in her steed."

"I will inform all of you right now. You will not make her feel one ounce of guilt for her taking back what belongs to her. You will apologize to her for disregarding her these last few years. I will contact each of you to let you know the time and place of the meeting."

"Alcide will you be there Friday evening?"

"Yes Mr. Cataliades I will be there."

"Quinn will you be there Friday evening?"

"Yes sir. I will see you Friday."

"Oh and gentleman, after Friday night I suggest you never meddle in her life again"

Both Alcide and Quinn quickly leave the bar. Now we will see who will accept punishment. I know it seems as if I am being judge and jury here but they need to accept responsibility. I know if I am too harsh on them and Sookie finds out she will be upset. They may not have done this intentionally but they need to realize you cannot choose when and when not to be honest with someone; especially someone at loving and giving as Sookie.

"Amelia what have you decided?"

"I accept your punishment and I regret my actions that have caused this hurt for Sookie."

"Amelia I will have my niece bind your magic for a period of at least 5 years. Should you attempt to use your magic additional time will be added to your sentence. You are not allowed anywhere within the Wiccan community. An attempt to use you magic would be a result of helping another with a spell or ritual. You will not inform Sookie of this and you will return all the energy you have taken from her over the years. I suggest you as well remain far away from her life"

"Sam have you decided?"

"Yes Mr. Cataliades I will accept whatever punishment you have chosen for me."

"Sam you will from this day forward have as little contact as possible with Sookie. She is no longer employed by you and is planning on leaving therefore she does not need your indirect dishonesty with her. I am demanding that you contribute 20% of your bar's profits into the development of a supe school for weres in her name. She did not get the education as a child as she should have and I think she would be grateful that children are getting a proper education and an education in the laws of the supernaturals. If at any point in the future she asks you for the reason of your actions over the last few years; you will tell her the truth. You will not do this until she is healthy enough to handle it. She must come to you on this. Do you understand?

"Yes sir and I will be there on Friday."

"Pamela what have you decided?"

"I will be there on Friday and if I may do I have permission to speak to her prior to then so that I may tell her of actions. I know my actions led her to believe Eric was unfaithful and I would like a chance to be the one to make her aware that I was the cause of hurting her this way."

"Yes Pam you may do this but only if she reaches out to you. You may not contact her on your own. If she does not contact you, you may discuss this with her on Friday. You will tell her the truth about what you did. I know that she valued your friendship. She does not take betrayals lightly. If she should forgive you, you may tell her of your punishment. I am sure she would approve. You will now be responsible for the safety of her cousin Hunter. You will make sure he and his father are safe. You will make sure that Hunter contacts her if he should need anything. Get to know the boy because Pam you are now his supernatural guardian."

"Mr. Cataliades may I offer something else?"

"Yes Pam you may"

"I would like to contribute to the school in her name as well. I know that Sookie suffered terribly as a child. She had shared this with me one evening. I know that I have made many grave mistakes. I want to make sure no one else suffers this way. My first step will be to make sure Hunter understands both worlds."

"I will make sure you have all the information you will need to contribute as well Pam."

"Thank you Mr. Cataliades"

I must now address Bill. If Fintan was alive he would have ripped him to pieces. He is the poster boy of lies and deceit. I wish I could have filed charges against him but I still have more I need to know. I need to know how and why she chose the King of Denmark. I will have no more secrets when it comes to her.

"William are you prepared to hear your punishment?"

"Yes I am Mr. Cataliades"

"After Friday night you are to cease any contact with Sookie for the remainder of her life. If I find that you have contacted her in any way; your life will be forfeit. I will enact the right of her Grandfather and have your life for taking her virginity under false pretenses. You will see me about setting up a trust fund in the name of her grandmother Adele Stackhouse. This trust will fund the upkeep of her home and a children's afterschool program in Adele's name as well. This afterschool program will assist any child regardless of income. It will focus on educating the human children on the basics of the supernatural world. They will learn just small things that are often overlooked. We can change the world with the right communication. I will need to meet with you tomorrow evening to go over this information. Friday when you meet with her, you will act as you normally do. You will not try to say goodbye or give her indication of what happened here. I know you are fond of running off and telling her things that is not your place to tell. This will no longer continue. None of this is an option Compton."

He nods his head and takes his leave. I must now deal with Eric but first I have to have Pam glamour Jason or he will spill all his secrets from his stupid head.

Eric's POV

Fuck! The bond is not broken. I am not crazy! I can feel her. I need to keep it together. I cannot cry in front of the others. I never thought I would feel her again. If I can never have anything more I could be happy with that. I know it will fade in time but until then if I could occasional feel her life force this will be good. Sleeping medication? Is that why I never felt her before? Was it because she was so medicated and because she is so ill? I wonder if the lawyer will allow me to offer to help heal her. I know I missed my chance and I will back off after that if I must. I am shocked to see that Mr. Cataliades is judging the others. I have never seen him so angry. I had no idea he was best friends with Fintan. He is assuming Fintan's paternal rights and guiding her. He has every right to as well since no one ever stepped forward. I can't believe Niall didn't do this. I wonder if he will be punished for this as well. I hope that Mr. C. realizes that Sookie does not like people being high handed and this was definitely high handed. If I had done something like this she would have screamed at me about it for days. Pam is glamouring Jason. Mr. Cataliades is right about him for sure. He is the worst brother ever. Everyone is now gone except Pam and the lawyer. I approach him and let him know I am ready to accept whatever he feels my punishment should be.

"Mr. Cataliades would you like to speak now?"

"Yes Eric I would. Please if you would excuse us Pam."

Pam looks at me and I nod for her to take her departure

"Shall we go into my office or sit here in the bar?"

"Are we alone Eric? Are there any security camera's?"

"Yes we are alone and the security is already shut down. Do I need to be prepared for the worst?"

"No Viking I have no plans on killing you. Not yet anyway"

"Then let us continue our discussion"

"Eric I am very unhappy about this situation. You are a lot older and wiser than the others. What the hell where you thinking? She could have died several times. She is lucky to be in once piece now as it is. I have never seen someone so broken from their own mind. You once complemented her about how she survived her torture and remained intact in her mind and soul. Now look at her. Have you seen her? I should have you brought up on charges for neglect. I am at a loss to why you would allow this to happen."

"Desmond, I have seen her. I recently received a video conference that was recorded during a conversation she had with the King of Denmark. I am consumed with guilt. I know some of our problems were because of lack of communication on daily issues but I was totally at fault. I know that I am solely responsible for the lack of information I did not provide her with. I withheld information about the takeover, our bond, my position and her rights in the community. I know that I tricked her into the pledging to protect her so that I could buy time to gather the forces for the takeover and I should have told her what and why I was doing this. I could tell you many egotistical reasons of why I did these things but it would be nothing but lies. The only answer to why that I can give is this; I was a man who for the first time in a thousand years had fallen in love. I was scared that I would lose her if I told her everything. I feared I would overwhelm her and she would run. I had everyone coming at me to get to her. I had no idea anyone else would have protected her. I was afraid to tell her the truth and at the same time afraid to lie to her knowing she may never forgive me. If I had known you had her best interests at heart I would have contacted you immediately. I would have loved some help. I have lived with regret every night for over 4 years. I know I have lost her. I did not file charges against her marriage to Merlotte because I thought maybe she did it to have children and I did not want to take that from her. I would not want to end his life for compromising my wife. I regret that I was not able to help her when she needed her surgery. My actions have caused her the inability to have children. I deserve any punishment you see fit."

"Eric you may have seen her but you have not seen how her soul is in tatters. She has no self esteem and clings to the littlest things for comfort. The day I spent with her is constantly replaying in my mind. I am so angry with the lot of you I am having trouble controlling it. This is what you were fighting for Viking. That is what makes this all the worse. Pam demanded to know from Amelia if Sookie ever loved you but damn it Eric did you ever love Sookie!"

"I love her. I have loved her since I first laid eyes on her. I regret all of what I have done but I do not regret that she came into my life. The night the bond was suppressed I made her a promise. If you allow me to live and be anywhere near her life I assure you she will be protected. Her children, if she were to have them, will be protected as well as her children's children. I know I don't deserve to be in her life and I will keep away if I must. I will pay any fine. I will build a thousand schools in her name if that's what I must do. The only thing I will not do is stop loving her. I promised to her that night that I would love her for the rest of her life and for the rest of mine"

"Who is King Leif to you Eric? Why would she trust him enough to go to him?"

"I cannot tell you that Desmond. I am sorry but this is something I cannot share. Just know that if ever her life was threatened and I knew things were getting to dangerous that Denmark is where I would send her. He will never hurt her or use her. I hate that she may choose to go there and start over so far away from me. I do find it very strange that if I had to chose a place for her to go that Denmark would be where I would send her and she chose this all on her own?"

"I am thinking the same thing Viking? If you are hiding a secret, it's not a secret anymore."

"Yes I am aware"

"We both know who the tattle tale around here is"

"Oh yes I know who is guilty for betraying me"

"Eric as her self-appointed guardian, if your secret being betrayed should end up resulting in her being hurt. You have my permission to end the tattle tale"

"Does this mean I have permission to have some kind of interaction in her life?"

"I will give you my terms. If you don't abide by them I will make sure you are allowed no where within the same state that she is in. Understood?"

"Yes please continue with your terms"

"You may meet with her if she chooses to contact you. You will not contact her. If she leaves Friday without contacting you then so be it. You will not seek her out. Doctor Ludwig is working with her on how to regain her energy and how to deal with the bond. If it was not suppressed with magic, it would have faded enough for both of you to live comfortably. She has asked me to end the pledging and has given me reasons as to why she would like to. I will not share those with you. It is something she must do; if she chooses to. If she does contact you any decision she makes must be on her terms alone. If she wants closure, you give her closure. If she wants friendship you must agree to her terms. There will be no wooing her. You will not use any tactics that you know that will soften her or romance her. I respect that you remained faithful to her and that you did what you did to allow her to live freely. This is the only reason that you get this chance to speak to her, again if she chooses to speak to you. If she should leave I will keep you informed of her life. You will know all that I can tell you about her life. You will see her live happy, possibly fall in love and grow into the woman she is meant to be. This is your punishment. You will watch all of it and know that you lost her because you did not have enough faith in her. At one time you held her fate in the palm of your hand when you kept her at arm's length. Now she will hold yours in her hands. You left her alone, afraid and insecure. Now it's your turn Viking. I hope she has more compassion that you did. I know you love her but is still not excusable."

"I will do what you ask of me. If you felt my life would serve better, you could have that too. Thank you"

"You will hear from me soon Viking on what Fridays schedule is and if you are needed there. Until then Good night"

"Until then"

How I ended up with my life intact I am still unsure. I deserved worse that what he demanded. Who am I kidding! It will end up worse than death. I have to watch her live, love and laugh a life without me. A life she will love, of this I have no doubt, and it is not because I made it possible. Someone else did that for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't sue! I own nothing but a fat cat, silly kid and strange husband! ;)

Thanks again to devonmaid76 for her helpful input. I've been asked if Sookie will get her happy ever after and YES she will. It took her awhile to get into such a depressed state and it will take her sometime to get out. Thanks for hanging with me. I will get to happy times for her. She will have a very magical life!

Chapter 14

Tuesday

Sookie's POV

I have so many questions going through my head. I know that everything Doctor Ludwig and Mr. Cataliades have told me is the truth. Part of me is angry that no one has told me all of this before but on the other hand I know that I didn't always listen when people tried to talk to me in the past. Eric and Pam always tried to make me aware of situations that we were in and I fought with them and ran. Everyone in my life did try to warn me and tell me things. Gah! I am so immature. I never wanted to hear it and ran. Eric accused me of this once before. I need to think this over. I grab my cup of coffee and head off to sit on the porch. I have my Grans brooch in my pocket. I take it out and begin running my thumb over the top. I take a deep breath and try to figure out how I am going to say goodbye to those I love. I feel better but I still need to go away for a while. I start to walk towards the cemetery to sit and talk to my Gran.

"Oh Gran what I am going to do? I am so scared and I feel so alone. I wish I could just have a little happiness. I miss you so much. You are the only reason I have stayed as long as I have. I know I am not a little girl anymore but is it so wrong to want to have a happy life?"

I silently cry at Grans grave. When I look up I am startled to see Claude is standing there.

"Cousin I am sorry if I scared you. I went to the house and when you weren't there I came to see if you were near"

"Geez Claude you could have given me a heart attack"

"I'm sorry. I can answer your question Sookie"

"Huh what question?"

"The one you asked your Gran. You're entitled to be happy Sookie, especially after what you have done for others and what you have gone through. Let me help you. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you. I know how you feel. I've been discarded many times from our kin because of how I chose to live my life. Men in our race are expected to marry so that we can carry on our line. I've no desire to do this. I want to explain some things to you if you will allow me."

Wow this is the week for surprise visitors. I need to ask Claude about a lot of things.

"Claude I need to talk to you about so much. First, do you know anything about this brooch?"

"Sookie! Wow I have not seen a love brooch since I was a child. How did you get that? Do you know the gift you have been given?"

"Claude I have no idea what this is. All I do know is that when I hold it I can feel my Gran."

"Ok let's start from there then. If you can feel your Gran then that is who must have gifted this to you. She had to have had help in getting it to you. I am assuming it was hers before she died."

"Yes Mr. Cataliades said that he remembers her having it when he met her when she was young. She was still with Fintan at the time."

"Fintan had to have gifted this to her. You are holding both of their magic and life force since they both have shared this as a gift of love. I am sure Fintan gave this to her so that she could have a chance for her dreams to come true."

"What do you mean Claude? I'm confused."

"Sookie this is a very old brooch. I have seen very few of these. When Fintan chose to give this to your grandmother he used some of his magic to surround the brooch. It was another way he could share his love for her. He loved her very much and you by extension of her. I know you never met him but you are his granddaughter and because of her love for you he was able to know how special you are. There are two peoples magic within the brooch. Fintans magic when he gave it to your grandmother and then your grandmothers when she gave it to you."

"I understand what you saying so far."

"Good now what this can do? The possibilities are endless Sookie. You asked why you couldn't have a happy life. Sookie you have the ability to have whatever you want in your hands. You are not able to use it for harm. You could not wish someone dead. Anything you would wish for must be from the heart. If you were to simply sit and imagine your dream life and then wished for it the magic of the brooch and the universe would see that these things became a reality."

"Wow. I wonder why my Gran never used it."

"She may have had what she desired in her life. I would just hold on tight to it. I think we should see if we can get you what you want in life without you using the brooch. This way you can save it for another time."

"I'm curious Claude how could it have gotten here? How long had it been sitting in my Grans jewelry box."

"Cousin I am almost certain as to how it got there and the answer to when it manifested there as well. The when would be the day you found it. Its magic will call to you so that you seek out the brooch. It is as if the brooch wants you to know it's there. It's nothing to be afraid of. Like I said you Grans magic is there too. Any part of her will want to be near you. Now my dear cousin to answer how it got here; well we no longer need to wonder if Claudine became an angel. There is no way this could have been gifted to you from your grandmother without an angels help."

"Wow this is all so strange. It's hard to believe"

"Sookie trust me almost anything is possible when a little magic is available. Wonderful things can be done when the intent is good. It is when people want to use magic for the wrong reason that is when it becomes dangerous."

"So Claude are you here to help me gather back my spark?"

"Yes I am and I have some others things planned as well."

"Ohhh like what?"

"First of all Sookie I am going to give you one hell of an ear beating. Never ever again are you to live your life without some kind of interaction with people. You have allowed yourself to become a recluse and pushed others away. If you ever find yourself in a position like this again you must come to me. If not myself then go to Doctor Ludwig or the lawyer. You are fae Sookie, you need interaction with others. Come here for a minute."

"Claude are you going to hit me for being stupid?" I know he is not going to but he looks way to serious for me.

"Sookie don't be silly. Come here"

He walks towards me as I stand up from where we were sitting and gestures me to come in for a hug. I can't believe how good it feels to have someone comfort me. I have felt so empty inside all this time. All the walls are coming down again and my body breaks down into tears.

"Shh cousin let it all go. Give it to me. Let me take some of your pain."

I can feel my heart becoming lighter. It has been so long since I have felt someone love me. I was starting to believe that I wasn't worthy of anyone's time or concern. I can't stop crying. Are these tears ever going to end?

"Do you feel it getting better? Now I am going to share my energy with you. Nod when you start feeling better"

I can feel the hurt lessening. I feel a little lighter and more at peace. I really want to get to a place in my life where I feel comfortable again with myself.

"Sookie what I am doing for you is what you have done for those who you're shared your energy with. You gave them some peace and they did not give it back."

"How do I give back to you Claude? I don't want to take it from you and not give back like they did."

"That is easy. Share your love back with me. Let you energy flow back to me. Slowly do this. In the past you just have just thrust it at them and they sucked it all in."

I do as he asks and he looks down and smiles at me.

"That was perfect. Do you still feel well?"

"Yes I do."

"That is what you must do when you meet with the others. Accept their feelings and emotions; return a small controlled amount and you will have back what is rightfully yours."

"Why did grandfather never tell me of this?"

"Ahh! Good question cousin! Let's go to your house. I want to fill you in on something else grandfather did not share"

We sat at the house and talked for a few hours. He told me how Niall was punished for not warning Eric or me about the danger from his enemies. I can't believe that the money he left me wasn't an inheritance but a punishment. Damn him and his half truths. Claude asked in great detail what I wanted from my life. I told him of the fairytale life I dreamt of. I'm sure the brooch could not give me what I truly wanted. How can a little magic give me that man of my dreams and children? Oh and let's not forget that I want to live this 24 hours a day. Not just nights.

"Claude I have a question. Dr Ludwig said that I could bond my life to another person. She implied it's similar to the way a vampires shares themselves when they enter a blood bond. What did she mean by that?"

"She was talking about how fairies choose mates. It's similar to what we did earlier but on a much more intense level. You give a part of yourself to that person. It allows you to share everything; your love, soul and life force. Basically you become one. If you have a magical gift you share that as well. You will also inherit any magical gift they hold. If you were to choose a life mate you would probably share your telepathy and spark with that person. However the love and sharing of one's self must be mutual. You cannot be the only one to give and it must be of each person's free will. This could never be forced."

"Wow is this done often?"

"A fairy with the essential spark has never chosen a vampire as a life mate"

"What! Claude. Huh. That is not what I asked."

"You didn't have to Sookie. I know you still love him."

"It has been a long time Claude and I am sure he has moved on with his life. I am letting him go. He deserves to be free of this crazy situation that I am in."

"Whatever you say Sookie! I am going to go. I will see you Friday night for the meeting. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Claude. I appreciate everything you have done."

We hug for a long moment before he leaves. I am overwhelmed but I still feel stronger. Each day is a step in the right direction. I head back into the house for a small cat nap. I awoke a few hours later to my phone ringing. It was Doctor Ludwig. She called to make sure I was feeling well and to see if I had met with Claude. Does everyone know what is going on in my life? They should give me my schedule 'cause I never know what is going on. She informs me that the house in the Bahamas is free for the next two months. I could go anytime I like. I would just need to contact the caretaker and let them know I was coming. Wow two months in the Bahamas if I want? I can afford it thanks to my dishonest Great grandfather! Doctor Ludwig said she would contact Eric on Friday night unless I tell her otherwise. She could gather what she needed easily from him and I and the bond could be repaired without us seeing one another. I have thought a lot about this. When I first contemplated doing this I wanted to make amends with all those in my life that I loved. I will need to say goodbye to him on my own terms. I want to contact Pam as well. I will miss her and I want to say goodbye to her as well. I set out to the kitchen to contact Mr. Cataliades.

I fill him in on what I want to do about the pledging. I am still going to release Eric. I explain that I want to meet with Eric on my own to give him the paperwork. It will give me the opportunity to say goodbye. I need closure.

I am not really sure what I will do about the opportunity I have in Denmark. Mr. C. gave me the details on the Kings offer and it is very generous. I will have my own home and no living expenses. I will need to appear in his court twice a week for two hours each session. The King does not really have a need for a telepath but would like to work with me. He will honour my wishes that any human who has betrayed him will be brought to the authorities there. The thing that has me most puzzled is that he insists that all of my paperwork is to be drawn up with my name listed as Sookie Northman. The king stated that since I am still pledged to Eric that I must use his last name. Apparently according to the vamps; that is who I am in their world. Sookie Northman. Just thinking about myself being called that takes me down a path I am not prepared to go down yet. The pay is unbelievable. He is offering me $150,000 a year. Geez how much money does this king have? I'll only be working 4 hours a week. Mr. C. arranged it so that I would have a few months to make my decision. I don't have to give him an answer until I return from my Bahamas trip. If I accept his offer I can leave from the island and just go straight there. Enough pondering for me! I have a house to straighten up and prepare for my vacations. First things first, I need some food. I have been trying to eat some more and so far things are not staying down. I'm feeling like an old fashioned grilled cheese. I was just finishing up my small dinner when I felt a void outside my door. A few seconds later the knock came. I answered the door and was shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Bubba! It has been so long! What are you doing here?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tuesday Evening.

Eric's POV  
>I arrived at Fangtasia and started my nightly routine. Until I know what will need to be done to heal the bond I am not going to drink from any humans. I need very little blood to survive and I can do so by drinking synthetic. I begin to make some preparations. If Sookie is going to leave on Friday then I am going to go away for awhile as well. I cannot be here and deal with my feelings at the same time. Pam will have to handle my duties for a bit. I will make sure Cataliades, Ludwig and Pam know how to reach me should Sookie wish to speak with me. I have a call I need to make before I speak with anyone else.<p>

"This is the Northman and I need to speak with the King."

"One moment sir, I will see if he can take your call."

"Eric. This is King Leif."

"Your Highness I received your email. Is this a secure line?"

"Give me one moment and I will return your call. The same number as before?"

"Yes it is the same." Over the years we have made sure to keep a few unknown numbers for each other in case we need to talk privately. I hang up and reach for a my disposable call phone.

"Hello Leif."

"Hello Master. Are you well?"

"Yes child. I am well"

"Is it her that you needed protection for? It was your wife that you wanted me to hide if things went bad?"

"Yes my plan was for Sookie. I am despondent that someone has found out about our connection Leif. I do not want to bring my enemies to you. We may have lost our ability to keep our relationship a secret. I promised you as a friend that you would have your freedom and I intend to keep that promise"

"Master I am not worried about that. I want to make sure you are safe and happy. I have many resources that I could bring to your aid if you ever need them. I wanted to keep the others in the dark about this in case you would ever need my assistance. This was always our ace in the hole if we ever came across such a situation. I am proud that you are my maker."

"I know this Leif. I will not command you but I need you to promise me one thing. If she were to choose to live in your country that you will do everything in your power to make sure she lives a happy life. I was wrong in how I handled her. This is my fault and my fault alone. She is coming to you safe. There are no threats or dangers towards her. I will not ask you to tell me the offer you will make to her but I will ask that you let me know if she accepts."

"Eric? Why are you giving up on her? I know you must love her; why give up?"

"Leif! Please! Just make sure that the choices she makes while under your protection are just that; her choices. No one must ever influence her again. She deserves better. I love her. Please make sure she is kept safe and happy. It will have to be enough for me."

"Yes Master. I will let you know when she decides. It may be a few months. Her lawyer said she was taking a vacation to..."

"Stop Leif! I don't want to know. I have no right to know"

"Fine Eric, I will talk to you another time then."

I know Leif will keep his promise. He and I have known each other a long time. I met him over 800 years ago. He was third in line for the throne of Denmark. I had finally been released from my maker and was wandering around the world on my own. I met Leif and we became friends. He was not aware of what I was. For a few years we would meet up from time to time. I was able to be just a man again while we chatted. It had been sometime since I last seen him. When our paths did cross again next I realized he was sick. I'm sure it was some sort of infection but during those times you did not recover. I told him the truth of what I was and offered to save his life and give him immortality and he accepted. I promised that he could live his life how he wanted. I would never treat him how my maker treated me. I wanted to save my friend not create a child. I taught him what he needed to know to survive and released him. We kept our maker/child bond a secret. I did not want my enemies or my maker using him. He always felt he owed me for the gift I gave him. Honestly, I was greedy and did not want my only friend to die.

I called Pam to my office to review with her what needed to be done for the evening.

"Pamela, have you heard anything from Bubba this evening?"

"No Master I have not. I'm sure he will be in around closing time. You know he likes to wander around sometimes."

"Let me know if he should arrive. I want to let you know that I will be leaving for a short while on Friday. I need to take some personal time to sort through all that has happened." I did not share with her what went on between Mr. Cataliades and me the other night.

"Eric are you being punished?"

"Yes Pam I am, but not in the way you're thinking. I am leaving for the reasons I stated. I simply would like some time to myself."

"Yes master I understand."

We were reviewing orders and invoices when one of the waitresses came to the office door.

"Excuse me. Mistress Pam you have a call for you at the bar. It's a Ms. Stackhouse." 

"Thank you I can take it in here. Eric can I answer this?"

"Pam you are free to do whatever you like. I will leave you to your privacy."

As I walk out the door I can hear Pam saying 'hello Sookie'. I am not sure if I can let her go.

Sookie's POV

I was shocked when I saw it was Bubba at the door. It's been a long time since I've seen him and I've missed him terribly.

"Hello Ms. Sookie! I am so glad to see you."

"Oh Bubba come here I need a hug. I have missed you so much! Please come in"

I will never get used to being friends with the King! It's hard to imagine that in my head! I am standing on my porch hugging Elvis! I feel some energy flowing between us. It isn't like it was between Claude and I but there was a small exchange. I make sure not to share too much.

"I would sure like that Ms. Sookie. I can't stay long. I have to get back to the bar. Mr. Eric is probably expecting me. I need to talk to you though Ms. Sookie. I 'm mighty worried about you. You don't look so good and you know I keep an eye on you. I even watch over you if Mr. Eric or Bill don't ask. I like watchin' over you. You remind me of my little girl."

"Oh Bubba you are such a good friend! Let's sit in the kitchen and talk"

"Ms. Sookie I know you aint been doin' so good for a while now. I'm always here watchin'. I don't think anyone's been tellin' you what has been goin' on. Lots of things have happened. I know you're safe now but like I said I like being here. You are so much like my Lisa Marie. She's a good girl too. I can't help her 'cause of the way things are with me now but I can help you."

"What do you mean I'm safe Bubba? What has been happening?"

"Mr. Eric fixed it all Ms. Sookie. He made sure that the Nevada vamps were killed. He didn't want you getting hurt. He was mighty angry for a while 'cause they was tryin' to hurt you. He loves you Ms. Sookie. I heard him and that demon talkin' last night. I do what Mr. Eric tells me. 'I get in and get out. Always be silent Bubba. Don't let anyone see you.' I hear lots of stuff. That demon said you were gonna leave. I don't want you to go Ms. Sookie. I want to protect you. I do a real good job. I make sure you are safe. I could hear you cryin'. I want to help you be happy again"

Bubba has brought me to tears. He can't take care of his own daughter so he has adopted me.

"Bubba thank you. Thank you so much for watching out for me. I didn't know. Did Eric really kill off all the Nevada vamps?"

"Yes ma'am. He is even teaching the young vamps to respect the old ways. He wants to make sure no one does anything like that to anyone again. You know like Nevada and Andre tried to do to you. Did you know that in all this time Mr. Eric has never had a girlfriend? He is still sweet on you Ms. Sookie. All the vamps talk about how he don't fool around no more"

"Bubba are you telling me Eric Northman is not having sex with anyone? How long has this been going on?"

"No Miss Sookie, Eric can't have sex with other women. He is pledged to you. It would break the pledge. You can ask Ms. Pam."

"I might do that Bubba. I'm sorry I don't have any true blood to offer you"

I cannot comprehend what Bubba just told me. There is no way Eric freaking Northman has gone without sex for the last four years. I know for a fact it's not true anyway. Almost a year after our fight I heard that woman's head. She had definitely been with Eric. I know his style. I couldn't listen too much and I got out of the store as fast as I could. I know he needs to feed. Feeding and fucking go hand in hand. I never let myself believe that he hadn't moved on.

"That's fine I can't stay. I gotta get back. I will talk to Mr. Eric and ask him to release me. You let me know where you are goin' Ms. Sookie and I am there too. I don't want you to leave but if you are goin' I will protect you."

"Oh Bubba we can talk about this ok? I will find a way to let you know what is going on. Don't worry Bubba I will be safe."

"Okay Ms. Sookie. I will be around if you need me. Just holler out the back door. I'm usually not too far."

What am I going to do about Bubba? I can't drag him to the Bahamas. Well? Maybe I can. I will have to think about that. Where would he sleep?

I pick up the phone and dial a number I haven't called in a very long time. Thank god he never answers the phone.

"Fangtasia that bar that bites back. How may I help you?"

Who comes up with these stupid phone sayings? Why can't they just say 'Fangtasia'?

"Hello. I need to speak with Pam please."

"I am not sure if Mistress Pam is available. Is there a way I could help you?"

Wow they didn't over glamour this one. She must be new.

"No, I really need to speak with her only. Can you see if she is available and tell her privately that Sookie Stackhouse is on the phone."

"Yes hold please"

Well here goes nothing. I'm sure she won't tell me much but I'm not calling for that. I'm getting closure and saying goodbye.

"Hello Sookie"

"Hi Pam I know it's been awhile and you probably don't want to talk to me but I wanted to know if there was chance that you could stop over tomorrow evening so that I could talk to you for a few minutes in private."

"I would really like that Sookie. Is it ok if I am there at first dark?"

"Yes Pam I will see you then."

It sounded as if she knew I would be calling. Well Bubba did say that he heard Eric and Mr. C. talking. I'm sure Pam is aware of what is going on. I wonder what Mr. C. told Eric.

Bubba's POV

I need to speak to Mr. Eric and I need to speak to him right now. I am very upset. I have only seen Ms. Sookie from a distance. She looks like a vamp now. She sounded happy but looked sad. She smells funny too. It smells like when we went to the Witch War. Did someone use funny magic on her? I move quickly and silently to Fangtasia. I find Mr. Eric in his office.

"Mr. Eric I need to talk to you right away. It's important and I'm worried. I'm upset too."

"Bubba calm down. What's the problem?"

"Something is wrong with Ms. Sookie. She looks bad and smells like funny magic. It smells old but it is still there. I usually watch from a distance like you tell me but tonight I needed to talk to her. You talked to that demon and you said she is leaving. Why did you hurt her Eric? She is so sad. You cannot let her go away. I won't let you. She needs us."

"Bubba everything is going to be ok. I talked to the demon and he is protecting her now. She will be safe and happy"

"No Mr. Eric. NO! NO! NO! She will not be ok. She is broken inside. She needs us. Why can't you understand? I am not a smart vampire but I know things. She is special. You love her. I told her you love her. I told her what you did about the Nevada vamps. No one ever told her. I told her too that you don't have any girlfriends. She didn't believe me that you don't fool around no more. I want to be released if you are going to let her leave…. Well I don't know why you would do that but I won't. I go where she goes. Let me go with her Mr. Eric. If you don't love her no more that is fine but it doesn't mean that I have to stop too."

"Bubba I can see that you are very upset and I am sorry for that. You have been a great friend to her and I know she loves you too. I do still love her but I made some mistakes. I am not allowed to be in her life right now. I need to let her go if she wants to go. I will not stop you from going with her and I would never ask you to stop loving her."

"Can't you talk to her Mr. Eric? She will understand that you are sorry."

"I can only talk to her if she wants to talk to me. She called Pam tonight. Maybe she will ask to talk to me. I won't promise you that she and I will be together but I will promise you that no matter what happens… I will always love her. All of us will always watch over her. I will tell the demon that you would like to relocate if she decides to move away. I heard she is planning a vacation and you can ask the demon about that. Is that ok Bubba?"

"Yes I will ask him. I like working for you Mr. Eric but watchin' out for Ms. Sookie, well that's my job. That is what I want to do. I'm gonna go and find a spot to rest for the day by her house."

"Ok Bubba. Don't worry. I will make sure you know where she is going."

I am still mighty angry at him. How can he let her go? I will ask Pam or the demon why he is giving up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Wednesday

Mr. Cataliades POV

I have all of Sookie's affairs in order. She requested that I have all the legal documents couriered to her home. She wants to deliver the papers to end the pledging to the Viking herself. She's planning on meeting with Pam tonight and Eric tomorrow. I received an email from him informing me about the conversation he had with Bubba. Sookie is aware of almost everything that has happened now. I believe Pam will confess to the fang banger deception. I wonder if her knowledge of what has occurred over the last few years will change her mind about leaving.

I replied to Eric's email and I have asked for a few things from him. If he is to redeem himself he will need to let her have some time to heal. I know she will meet with him and speak her min. I ask that he will allow her to do this and then simply let her go. If she wants to speak to him again Doctor Ludwig will give her the chance after she goes through her healing session Friday night. Sookie is not strong enough to have this conversation with Eric just yet. If he wants to state his case he will have to wait until after the healing session. I am sure once he thinks about this he will see that I am right.

My meeting with Mr. Compton did go surprisingly quite well. I will not inform the council or anyone about who the King of Denmark really is to Eric Northman. I understand his reasons for keeping this information a secret. It wasn't until Bill started the database that a lot of Maker/Child relationships were made known. I made it very clear to him that if he should use this information against Eric or the King charges would be brought up against him for his prior wrong doings. I was glad to see the meeting come to an end. Thus far I am pleased as to how things have progressed for Sookie.

Sookie's POV

Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea! I can't believe how much I still have left to do. It took me all morning to finish up. I'm tired! This is the most active I have been in months and it feels good. I need to get a shower and dinner in before Pam gets here. I received all the information that I needed from Mr. C. I was expecting the pledging paperwork to be... I don't know... Maybe more important looking? It was just a document stating that the pledging was ending. It read that I was requesting the ending of our pledging and Eric had to acknowledge it. He did not even have to agree with it. He could have ended it all this time without my consent. I will have to give Mr. C. the final ok before he presents it to the King of Louisiana and to the council. How am I going to face him? Am I still hurt? Yes, but I have never loved another like I love him. I can be strong and get through this. I have tried to feel for him though the bond. I don't feel him but I can feel something. Maybe he is blocking what little is there. I keep going over in my head what I will say to him when I see him. Every time I begin the conversation it leads to when I tell him that I do love him and I break down. Maybe I will write something on paper so I have something to just read. I have cried more today than I have in the last few days together. I tell myself; breathe deep… in and out.

I am broken from my torturous brain by a knock on the door. Grrr.. Who can it be? I am a mess right now.

"Claude I didn't know you were coming over today"

"Cousin you look like you are having a bad day. Can I come in?"

"Sure Claude. Come on in"

I hope he gives me another one of those 'sharing hugs'. I could really use one.

"Sookie come here"

Before I can even answer him I am wrapped in his arms and he is taking away the pain. He is my salvation right now. I cry hard against him and he allows me to let it all out.

"Shh.. it's going to be alright. Give it all to me and take the love you need."

I am so glad he will be with me on Friday. I will need his help and support.

"Better now? Tell me what has you so sad today?"

Should I do this? He will think I'm crazy. I can let the others all go. I can leave everyone behind; I just don't know if I can let Eric go.

"Claude you are going to think I'm crazy but I don't know if I can just walk away from him. I know I need to tell him goodbye but how do you ever get over a love like that. I think he loved me but I know for sure that he was it for me. I will never be able to love another like I love him."

"Tell me why he is different. What makes his love so much better than anything else that might be out there?"

I need some strength to do this. I ask him to wait there for a minute while I go and get something from my room. Oh why do I do this to myself?

"Claude for me this is what started it all." I take my hand and place the bullet into his palm

"A bullet? Sookie I don't understand."

"It was the first bullet he took for me. He barely knew me and he saved my life. He never asked for anything in return. Well, he did try to get me to sleep with him but that's just Eric. He tried that a million times before and after that as well. I could never understand why he did it. He had nothing to gain. He did trick me into sucking it out of his chest so that I would have his blood in me but only after he was shot. I know that wasn't his initial motive. It was more of a bonus afterthought."

"You two do have some strange history don't you."

"That is nothing. I could sit for hours and tell you our history. What am I going to do Claude?"

"You will do whatever is best for you. If you need the Viking in your life then have the Viking in your life."

"It's not that simple! You told me to imagine my dream life. He doesn't fit. I'm not even sure if he loves me"

"If it took him a thousand years to finally love someone do you think he will suddenly stop only after a few short years? You can make him fit into your dream world and you know you can. You won't have to use the brooch either"

"What are you talking about Claude?"

"Life mates Sookie"

He can't be serious. There is no way in hell Eric and I are ever going to have that conversation. I need to stop Claude's train of thought here.

"Claude you are talking crazy here. There is no way Eric would be my life mate. I could never make him walk in the sun just because I do. I am not going to live forever. I am mortal. He will not tie his life to me when I will die in a short time. I would not expect him to give up his life for me. It doesn't matter I am not talking about this Claude. It is all impossible anyway."

"Ok cousin but answer me this one question please"

"Ok ask"

"If it was possible to have it all would you go for it?"

Oh this is my day to dream. He is going to get it for this. I am going to be a mess all day. He better plan on giving me a lot of hugs.

"Yes Claude I would. If I could take a magic wand and wave it to have everything perfect I would. Are you happy you got me to admit it? You better give me a lot of hugs. I'm going to be a mess all damn day!"

"You will be fine Sookie. I promise you. I will help you if you let me."

We just hung out on the couch for the next half hour until I had to kick him out. Pam was coming soon and I didn't want Claude to be a snack. I needed to push away all the day dreaming I did today about a perfect life. I don't deserve Eric. I broke his heart and there is no way for us to move forward from all the damage done. I was going to apologize and get away from all these memories.

I quickly head off to the shower so I don't have fairy perfume and make myself a small dinner. I had just finished up when I sensed the void on my porch. Pam has arrived.

"Hello Sookie. I'm glad to see you."

"Hello. I'm glad to see you too Pam. Please come in. Can I get you a true blood? I went out to the store and picked up a six pack."

"Yes thank you Sookie."

"Have a seat Pam and we can talk."

I don't know why I was expecting her to look different. Vamps don't change. I wonder though, do I look different to her? I don't see a big difference. My aging has appeared to have stopped as my great grandfather said it would. I may ask her if our talk goes well.

"Pam I'm not sure if you know about what has been going on with me lately but I'm planning on leaving. I don't think I will ever be coming back. I didn't want to do this without making amends with some of the people in my life. I know I've made some big mistakes and I want to say that I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to hurt you or Eric. I know that I can't take back what I have done. I'm not asking for you to forget what happened only that you try to forgive me"

"Sookie stop. Please stop. Do not ask me to forgive you. I can't bear that."

Oh so this is not going to go to well. Damn tears are about to start.

"Oh... Um ok Pam. I won't. Never mind. You don't have to be here. I'm sure you have other things to do."

"No Sookie that isn't it. It should be me apologizing to you. I've done something very terrible. I've done a few terrible things. Please let me explain Sookie."

"Pam, tell me what is going on. What do you need to apologize for?"

Oh god what has happened. Did she pull a Bill on me and sell me out to another vamp.

"Sookie I'm not good at this. I never apologize for anything. I didn't support you and Eric when things were going bad between you two. I saw it happening and instead of trying to help I turned my back to it. You made him happy and I should have helped run interference between the two of you."

"Pam I can understand why you didn't. First, he is your maker. Second, I wouldn't have interfered with someone else's relationship either, but I have a feeling that there is more. This can't be the reason you look so guilty."

"No you're right there is something else. Sookie shortly after you and Eric split up… Well I glamoured a few fang bangers into thinking they had spent the night with Eric feeding and fucking. This didn't happen of course but I made them believe that they had been with him. He was so angry and depressed over losing you. I just wanted him to get back to normal. The takeover was finally completed and…"

"PAM! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Sookie"

"Don't Sookie me Pam. How could you do that to me? Did you know I ran into those girls? I heard from their minds what happened. I honestly believed he had been fucking others and fucking two girls at once! Do you know what it was to watch it? Can you imagine what it felt like to watch him having oral sex with one woman while he fucking the other? The both of their thoughts were pretty detailed. I thought I was your friend. I saved your god damn life in the bombing. I wouldn't let Eric leave without you. I risked my life for you."

"I am sorry for what I did. I know I was wrong"

"Wrong! Wrong! You broke my damn heart! I want my energy back Pam. I want it back now. I don't want you there Friday night. I don't even want to be in the same room as you right now."

"I understand Sookie and I have been punished for these actions. I will do whatever you ask."

"I don't care who or why they punished you. I'm calling Claude to make sure I am safe to do this on my own and after I want you to leave my house."

I'm so hurt. I knew that she was angry with me for breaking the bond or whatever the fuck Amelia did, but this was just cruel. She had no right to push him. I never did anything to her or Eric that was this brutal. I called Claude and he assured me that I could do this. I need to focus on returning my energy to me and all I needed to give in return to her was a feeling of closure. I am not sure if I can ever trust Pam again.

I walked back in to the kitchen and sat directly across from her.

"Sookie before we start I just wanted to tell you again how sorry I am. I didn't do this in an attempt to hurt you. I was wrong for pushing Eric when I knew his goal was to keep you safe. I won't bother you after tonight. I hope you get all that you wish for in your life."

I simply nod and take her hands in mine. I closed my eyes and started to pull in my energy. I felt it returning almost immediately. She must have been releasing it. Claude said that sometimes people try to hold onto it. When I felt the flow slowing down I knew I was done. I sent her calm and closure. Her eyes quickly flashed up to my face and I could see the tears in them. I have never seen Pam cry. She had a fresh trail of blood flowing down her face.

"Pam tell Eric I would like to meet with him at first dark tomorrow at the bar and I would like him to be alone. Please do not be there"

"Sookie please if someday you can ever forgive me I promise you will never regret it. I never knew how much love you gave to others until you took it back. Take care of yourself my telepathic friend"

She rose from the table and walked out my door. I won't allow myself to feel bad for taking back what is mine. I don't wish her any harm but I'm not able to be her friend at this time. I picked up the phone and called Claude again.

"Sookie are you ok?"

"No Claude can you come over?"

I hung up the phone and Claude suddenly appeared. I guess he didn't want to waste any time in driving. I couldn't even look at him. I am ashamed that I'm so upset about this. Why do I keep letting others hurt me?

"Sookie please look at me. Why are you so upset?"

"I am so stupid Claude. I can't believe I'm this hurt over this. People have lied to me before why should this be any different?"

"Tell me what happened."

I went over the entire conversation I had with Pam. I explained to him that I wasn't upset about Eric possibly sleeping with other women. I was upset because Pam set him up to do it. I really thought that over the years we had become friends.

Claude has become my lifeline. He walked over and grabbed my hands to pull me into a hug.

"Shhh… Don't cry Sookie. It will all be ok. I know she hurt you. You love her very much and what she did was cruel. You will know when the time is right to forgive her."

I'm hell on men's shirts. Poor Claude has been covered in my tears and snot too many times this week. How could he think I will forgive her?

"Claude how do you know I'll forgive her?"

"Because you love her, if you didn't love her this wouldn't hurt so much. She made a mistake. Pam isn't accustomed to thinking about anyone but herself and her Master. I don't think she will ever need to learn this lesson again. One day you two will be friends again. It will take some time but it will happen."

Hmm… Mr. know it all fairy! He thinks he knows me so well.

"Hey I might stay mad at her and never forgive her!"

"Sookie that might be a nice thought but it's never going to happen! You always forgive others. It is one of the things that make you the wonderful person that you are. Look at what that douche Compton did to you and you're still civil to him."

"Ok. Ok. I do but it will take me some time to even look at her again."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes. I'm sorry you popped over here for something so silly. You don't have to stay. I'll be ok."

"Ha! You're not getting rid of me that easy. We're having a sleep over. Get your most comfortable pyjamas on!"

For the rest of the night we watched television and just hung out until we both fell asleep on the couch.

Eric's POV

I arrived at club a little later than usual. I stayed home to spend some time thinking about how I was going to handle seeing Sookie without telling her how I feel. The damn demon requested that I allow her to speak her mind and leave. I understand he wants her to heal before I have a chance to speak with her but how am I going to let her walk away without telling her that I love her. I am afraid that I will never get the opportunity for her to see how truly regretful I am for how I hurt her. While I was showering I felt some strong emotions coming from Pam. Did she meet with Sookie? I won't ask her about it and I'll leave it be. I will see how the night progresses.

I do not have to wait long. Pam is approaching my office and she is feeling a lot of guilt. If she did something to hurt Sookie she will be punished. She enters my office looking remorseful.

"Pamela is there something I need to be made aware of?"

She immediately drops to one knee and bows into submission. Oh Pamela what the fuck did you do!

"Master I need to tell you what I have done."

"Speak now Pamela"

She begins to tell me of how Sookie came in contact with the fang bangers Pam glamoured and how Sookie was able to 'hear' what she placed in their minds. Sookie was always insecure about how our sex life was never enough for me. She couldn't understand how I could be satisfied with her after all the women I had been with in my life. Pam gave her not just one woman but two women … at once… to compare herself to. How could Pam be so fucking stupid?

She is still in kneeling position and is now crying. She knows I am livid over this. Sookie values her friends very highly and Pam just betrayed her.

"Pamela! Stand! You may have been punished by the demon for this but I am going to punish you as well. You will not argue, sass me or beg for me to let you out of this. You will suffer through it without a single word. You do not want to know what will happen if your open your mouth once"

"Yes Master"

"You will go to the mall and purchase all the things I am about to tell you. You will need some type of sparkle lotion, and a pair of those croc shoes. You may have to stop by one of those consignment stores to find yourself an 80's style shell suit. I will have Ginger do your makeup and hair tomorrow evening. I will make sure that she picks you up a bunch of nice accessories for your outfit. All 80's theme of course! You will sit at the booth in the center of the club all night. While you are there our customers can approach you for advice. It will be just like your favorite column 'Dear Abby'. Customers can seek out advice from our fashionably repulsive sparkling vampire. It will be like a Twilight movie gone bad! First thing Friday evening you will donate your latest couture collection to a woman's shelter. I mean the entire collection Pamela; shoes included."

This type of punishment is so much better for her than torture. She would prefer I silvered her.

"Yes Master. May I speak? I have a message from Sookie"

Shock rips through my body. She gave a message to Pam for me? I nod for her to continue.

"She wanted me to ask you to meet her here tomorrow at first dark. She requested that she meet with you alone and specifically asked that I were not to be here."

"Is there anything else Pam?"

"Yes I will not be meeting with her Friday night. She performed her healing ritual with me this evening. She took her spark back. Master I am very sorry for what I did to her."

"How does it feel now that she took her love back Pam?"

"I feel empty and terrible for hurting her now more than ever."

"Good! Your punishment will take place on Friday since you are not required to be at the meeting."

"Yes Master"

"You're dismissed for the night"

She left my office without a word. It takes a lot to upset Pam. She is good at keeping others out. I know that she feels terribly guilty for what she has done but this is a lesson she will have to learn on her own.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the accidental upload of the wrong chapter last time. I should be deleted and fixed. It looked ok on my end!

A/N Before everyone sharpens a stake with my name on it. Please remember Sookie doesn't know that Eric has been a jerk. She only thinks he hasn't forgiven her and she is blaming herself. Oh she knows he's not perfect! No one has really come out and told her that the people in her life should have been treating her better and shouldn't have used her. She is depressed and suffering from the bond and the others taking her spark. She feels Eric doesn't deserve her because she didn't have enough faith in him and ran whenever she got afraid. Friday night will clear the air for her. Thanks again to my pre reader devonmaid76. She is such a big help and makes me laugh.

I own nothing from the Sookie Stackhouse series. Don't sue!

Chapter 17

Thursday morning

Claude's POV

Watching Sookie sleep I ponder what I am about to do. I have several gifts I can give to help her get what she wants the most in life. Niall will be my biggest obstacle to overcome. He owes her more than his precious money. It's easy magic for him to perform. I hope she doesn't get mad at me for going to him but I can see no reason why she shouldn't have everything she wants. There is so much that has been taken from her and it's time she gets her chance at happiness. It will be simple. All it will take is two small gifts from me and one from Niall. When I spoke to the Ancient Pythoness about helping Sookie she didn't say anything about gifts not being allowed. Mr. Cataliades, Doctor Ludwig and I are the only ones aware that the council knows everything. They are watching closely and want to give everyone a chance to redeem themselves. I have a lot of work to do tonight. I can't believe she didn't notice I took the 'bullet'. It's perfect for what I have planned. It may take her and the Viking a while to get past all this but it will be worth it in the end for them both. She is too worried about what others will think if she forgives him. He will make her happy. Tonight will be tough on her; so today she is going to have fun! She will learn what it is like to have a fabulously wonderful gay fairy for a cousin. My first agenda for the day! Breakfast!

Sookie's POV

I woke up to the most wonderful smell coming from my kitchen. I have no idea where Claude got all that food from but it was fantastic. He sang me the craziest songs from the 80's the whole time he cooked. I've never seen anything funnier than him singing 99 Luft balloons into a wooden spoon. It was just like listening to it on the radio; I still couldn't understand half the words. It was great and I haven't laughed that hard in a very long time. The best thing was that it was only the beginning of the morning! There was lots of singing and dancing. He took me away from all of my worries even if it was only just for a little while. It was all too soon that I needed to get back to my reality. One thought did it. Eric. Claude helped me get ready. He told me over and over how beautiful I looked but I know the truth. I look terrible and I've been very sick. I didn't realize it until the other day. I tell myself that things can only get better from here. I can do this.

"Sookie no matter what happens tonight just tell him the truth. Speak from your heart. Don't forget he is a man and will need to process everything you say to him. I will be here when you get back from your talk with Mr. Sex on a Stick."

"Claude this is not about how sexy Eric is. You are terrible but seriously thank you. I couldn't have done it without you. I'll see you a little later."

Claude gives me the longest hug before I head off to Shreveport to say goodbye to the love of my life.

I think I was in a trance of some sort during my drive to Fangtasia. I don't even remember getting here but here I am sitting in front of his bar. God how am I going to do this? Breathe in and out. First step reach for the handle to open the car door. I can do this. Finally after what seems to be an hour I am out of the car and standing right at the front door to enter. I can do this.

My shaking hand reaches for the door handle. He probably heard my heart trying to beat through my chest while I was in the parking lot. My eyes finally adjust to the dim lighting and I see him for the first time in 4 years. God help me! He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. My breath caught in my throat. I am in awe that this man was once mine. How did I ever appeal to him? My mouth is dry and I need a drink. Hell who am I kidding! I need a valium! His eyes meet mine and I can see all the harsh years of his life. His body and face may look young but his eyes show it all to me. He looks tormented. One of us needs to speak.

"Hi Eric"

"Hello Sookie"

He's sitting at a table in the center of the bar. The table is large enough that if I sit across from him our legs won't touch. Unless we w reach out to one another our hands would never meet. I can see he's set the tone 'no touching'. I have my paperwork clutched in my hands. I need to give him my petition for permission to leave Louisiana permanently and the dissolution of the pledging. I wonder if he is aware that all my paperwork had to be filed with my name as 'Sookie Northman'. It startles me when he speaks.

"Would you like to sit?"

"I'm fine for now thank you"

I need to get this going. How? Where to start? I close my eyes and take a deep breath and pull myself together.

"I'm sure you know I've been working with Mr. Cataliades and I am asking to be released from Louisiana. I plan to move from the state and wanted to leave on good terms with my Sheriff and his King." I place the papers for this request on the edge of the table. My fingers long to reach out and stroke the top of his hand. I keep my eyes on the table and continue.

"I also have the legal papers for the dissolution of our pledging. Included with these is the paperwork Mr. Cataliades recommended I give to you for your files. It pertains to my marriage to Sam that he made disappear. This is the one copy of the marriage certificate, nothing else exists. He didn't say why you needed it." I stop to swallow my fears.

"I want to say a few things that will be hard for me Eric. Will you listen?"

I looked up to his face. I'm not sure what he is thinking or feeling. In the past I had the bond and when we were together and he wasn't so guarded I could read his facial expressions. I am at a loss as to how he feels right now. The bond is very weak. I feel a small buzz that I am assuming is his life force. He nods for me to continue.

"I would like to say that I'm sorry for how I've behaved in the past. I was childish and immature. I should have had more faith in you and in us. I wasn't aware that the bond wasn't broken and I hope your health hasn't suffered from Amelia's magic. Doctor Ludwig will contact you about what we need to do to remove the lingering magic." I stop to take a minute and will my tears away. The hard part is coming.

"I know you can't forgive me for what I've done. I wouldn't ask you to. I'm doing this to let you go. I want you to be happy. I've recently found out that you've done a lot to protect me. Thank you for that. I want you to go on with your life without worrying about me. You made it clear what would happen if I made the choice to break the bond. I must live with what I've done. I don't want you to have live with my choices anymore."

I haven't been looking at him. I can't. I won't be able to continue if I do.

"Sookie look at me and tell me please"

Oh god. I have to. I will look him in the eye and say what I should have long ago. After another deep breath I look into those beautiful eyes. The eyes I would love to get lost in.

"Eric I love you. I don't remember a time that I haven't loved you. We can't fix the damage that's been done. You won't forgive me for what I've done and I don't think you want forgiveness for your actions. It leaves us with nowhere to go from here. I want peace and I can't find it here when the situation remains the same. I'm leaving because I love you and want you to have a chance to begin again too."

There is nothing I can do to stop the tears flowing. I don't even try. I hope he can see the sincerity in my eyes. We have both done so much wrong. I can't hold it together much longer. I won't leave without doing what I have wanted to do for the last few years.

"What I'm most sorry for is that we will never get the chance to find out what might have been. I'll never forget you Eric and you will be the only man to hold my heart."

I wipe my eyes and walk towards him. I don't care if he doesn't want me to touch him. I'm going to kiss him goodbye. While I'm walking over he doesn't move a muscle. His eyes are locked on my face. He is so tall that even though he is sitting I barely have to bend my head for our lips to meet. His eyes hold mine as I descend towards him. My hand acts on its own accord and reaches out for his face. My fingers linger along his jaw while my lips meet his. This kiss is chaste. His lips mold to mine in response briefly before I back away. I whisper 'I love you' against his lips before I retreat. I allow my fingers one final caress on his skin. I always loved the feel of the slight stubble on his jaw. Every touch was pure magic. I could almost feel him in my very soul. I raise my body away from him. I fight the feel of the gravitational pull he has over me. I allow myself one final look at his face before I leave. I see a red tear fall from his eye before I turn my head and continue to walk out the door.

Claude is standing at my car with his arms open to me. Whatever I had left inside that was holding me together is now gone. I left it with him when I walked out the door.

Eric's POV Next Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Eric's POV

I am a vampire. I should not be anxious. Four years. By the gods how did I let this happen? How do I sit and not say anything to her. Does the fucking demon think I won't hurt her further by doing this? What right does he have to tell me what the hell to do? Fuck all of them. I'll grab her and leave. No one will ever see us again. What could I possibly have to hear from her that will make me feel anymore regret than I already do? Get your shit together Northman! You've survived torture for years! She is just… Yes she is just the reason you exist. Damn it! I can't just throw her over my shoulder and leave. If you love her you have to let her be happy even without you. It is times like this that I hate being able to rise so early. I am my own worst enemy. Fuck my life!

I have made sure that I am prepared for tomorrow night. I will not be at the bar at all. I found out that Sookie's healing will be taking place at a new vampire friendly hotel in Shreveport. I will be staying there tonight so that I can be close by. I have arranged for everyone to know of Pamela's punishment. Our Tech guy will set up a live feed from the security camera and link it directly to our website. It will, of course, play continuously for the next month. It's a direct main video link on the site. As soon as anyone pulls the site up it will automatically begin to play. I might have had our Tech guy disable the function to pause it or shut it off.

After I arrive at the club I finally settle in at a table in the center of the bar. I chose a larger table so that she doesn't have to sit too close if she does not want to. I must have moved my sitting area 10 times before deciding this. At first I wanted to force her to sit close to me. Just the thought of the word 'force' brought me back to my senses. I can hear a car drive into the lot. It must be new. It definitely sounds better than her other one had. She has a new car? What else have I missed in her life? A fucking lot I'm sure. She is approaching the bar and as the door swings open I can smell her. Her sweet scent engulfs me. My body screams out for her. It's not her blood that draws me to her. Oh yes her blood is divine but she is so much more. She is just everything. My fangs never drop.

I glance up at her and look upon her for the first time in 4 years. I thought I had prepared myself for this. I am disgusted with myself and if I had the fucking balls I would hand her a stake. I would beg her to kill me for what I have allowed to happen to her. My beautiful wife! They will not keep me from apologizing to her. I will keep silent tonight because I gave my word. I did not say anything about tomorrow. I sit and wait for her to speak.

"Hi Eric"

"Hello Sookie"

She has stepped more into the light and I see how thin she is. She would always worry about her weight. I love her body no matter how it looks but I love her curves. I swear her hips were made for my hands. She is dressed in a very pretty light blue sundress. I can see by how pale her skin is that she doesn't go out in the sun much. Her breasts look about a cup size smaller due to her weight loss. I would never have a problem with whatever dress size she would be but I know that she is thin because of all we have put her through. I want her to be comfortable and ask her to sit.

"Would you like to sit?"

"I'm fine for now thank you"

I respect that she does not want to come closer and silence myself for her to continue.

"I'm sure you know I've been working with Mr. Cataliades and I am asking to be released from Louisiana. I plan to move from the state and wanted to leave on good terms with my Sheriff and his King."

She places the papers on the table. I couldn't give a fuck about the papers. I just want to reach out and touch her. I force my hands to stay resting in my lap.

"I also have the legal papers for the dissolution of our pledging. Included with these is the paperwork Mr. Cataliades recommended I give to you for your files. It pertains to my marriage to Sam that he made disappear. This is the one copy of the marriage certificate, nothing else exists. He didn't say why you needed it."

I am surprised the demon told her I requested this. I did at one time hope that her marriage to the shifter would give her what she needed to be happy.

Now I wanted it so that I could burn it. Destroy it. Possibly roll it into a stake and end my life with it.

"I want to say a few things that will be hard for me Eric. Will you listen?"

I will listen to every horrible name you call me. If I could I would tell you that it still isn't enough. I want you to hate me like I deserve to be hated. I love you so much that my dead heart has shattered seeing what you have become because of my actions. She looks at my face and I nod for her to continue.

"I would like to say that I'm sorry for how I've behaved in the past. I was childish and immature. I should have had more faith in you and in us. I wasn't aware that the bond wasn't broken and I hope your health hasn't suffered from Amelia's magic. Doctor Ludwig will contact you about what we need to do to remove the lingering magic."

The witch should give me all your pain. I want to suffer. I deserve nothing less.

"I know you can't forgive me for what I've done. I wouldn't ask you to. I'm doing this to let you go. I want you to be happy. I've recently found out that you've done a lot to protect me. Thank you for that. I want you to go on with your life without worrying about me. You made it clear what would happen if I made the choice to break the bond. I must live with what I've done. I don't want you to have live with my choices anymore."

I need her to look at me. Does she really blame herself for all of this? I pushed her to the point of trying to break the bond. Why haven't they told her I caused this?

"Sookie look at me and tell me please"

"Eric I love you. I don't remember a time that I haven't loved you. We can't fix the damage that's been done. You won't forgive me for what I've done and I don't think you want forgiveness for your actions. It leaves us with nowhere to go from here. I want peace and I can't find it here when the situation remains the same. I'm leaving because I love you and want you to have a chance to begin again too."

After all these years she tells me she loves me when she should by all rights hate me. I will never deserve her love. She is so pure! Freya if you ever had has any faith in me give me the strength to get through this. I have never hated myself more in my life than I do at this moment or so I think; until she makes the next statement.

"What I'm most sorry for is that we will never get the chance to find out what might have been. I'll never forget you Eric and you will be the only man to hold my heart."

It is taking all I have to control my tears as she weeps. I am so focused on keeping it together that even though I am looking right at her I do not realize that she is walking towards me. She slowly bends her face towards mine and I freeze. I am looking into her eyes and I can see her love for me. I am overwhelmed. I thought I was the stronger one. I thought she would never love me that way that I loved her. Oh how the mighty have fallen. She is a goddess. I feel her soft fingertips brush along my jaw and a spark ignites under my skin. What she does to me with just one touch. I don't dare close my eyes. I want to drink in every drop of her. Her warm and supple lips press against mine. I move my lips in time with hers and relish in the feeling. She breaks away just enough to let her lips whisper over mine to tell me she loves me. It is over much too soon. My tongue darts out to run along my lips to taste her once again. I want to scream at the top of my lungs for her not leave. I want to tell her I love her and I will do anything for her forgiveness. I am no longer a thousand year plus vampire; I am a man who needs his woman. I long for her touch, her laugh, her love and her body. I am harder that I have been centuries. I, Eric Northman, who has never needed another living being! Needs this woman! I cannot and will not survive without her. With one final look she turns and walks out of my life. The door is barely closed before the red tears are streaming down my face. There is no life without her. She has crept deep into my very soul and I do not ever want her to leave.

I will go see her tomorrow and I will do what I should have done long ago. She should not have to end this pledging. She feels she is not worthy of me? I will hand her the ceremonial knife back and tell her I am the only one at fault here. If I return the knife it symbolizes that I was unable to honor her the way she deserved and it was me that failed our marriage. She will know that I am the one that is not worthy of her. I will lay the knife at her feet and beg for her forgiveness. If she wants my life I will give that too.


	19. Chapter 19

Another meeting! Thanks again for all the love and following this story. I own nothing.. Ms. Harris owns them all.

Chapter 19

Sookie POV

I don't want to wake up. If I wake up I have to deal with what happened last night. I force myself to get up and get moving. I close up the house and head over to the hotel. Mr. Cataliades said he will get the keys to Tara and JB for me. Claude told me last night he would meet me at the meeting. I know I can come back here if I want and no matter what this house will always be home.

Once I get to the hotel I'm ready to get started. I want this to be over with. I'm tired and I want to relax. I already have an emotional hangover and I know it's only going to get worse. Claude is waiting in the lobby when I arrive.

"Come cousin. The lawyer and the short one are waiting up in the room"

"Claude! Don't call Doctor Ludwig 'the short one'! You are so rude sometimes. Let's get this over with"

"Fine I'll behave."

The room is pretty basic. I read that this is the first vampire friendly hotel in Shreveport. There is a large sitting area that I assume is where the healing with take place. I want to know what is going to happen tonight. I say hello to Dr. Ludwig and Mr. Cataliades as we all settle into the room.

"So who's going to explain to me how this all is going to happen? Who is going to be here?"

Mr. Cataliades is the one to speak up.

"Sookie, Claude explained to me that you took back your spark when you met with Pam last night. This will work the same when you meet with the others. I have asked for John Quinn, Alcide Herveaux, Sam Merlotte, Amelia Broadway and Bill Compton to be present."

"Why would my ex's need to be here? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this."

"Dear these are the people who still hold a great deal of your spark. It needs to be returned for you to be well again. If this doesn't happen you will continue to be drained."

"Fine, I don't like it. I really don't want to rehash all this with them. What about Eric. He holds more of me than any of the others. Do you expect me to do this with him as well? I think I should have a say in who I give my energy to."

"Why don't we get through the first meeting and then we can go from there"

I need to know what Claude thinks about all of this.

"Claude what do you think about this?"

"Sookie I've told you to do what you want to do. I think you should go through with the healing but we have some stuff to discuss afterwards."

Why does everyone think I'm stupid! They want me strong for some reason. I want to know what game they are playing at.

"Fine I'll do this because I trust you guys but don't make me regret it."

Claude placed a chair in front of the sofa for each person to sit. It wasn't quite sunset so for this to be over quickly we will have to wait on Bill. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Quinn walked in. Apparently everyone knew what time this meeting would start but me. I was not going through this with every one of them.

"Claude, can you have everyone come into the room please? I want to say something and I don't want to have to keep repeating myself."

After a minute or two everyone was gathered in the sitting area, except Bill. I feel like I'm on a bad reality show. Mr. Cataliades and Doctor Ludwig have some explaining to do later. They didn't say this is how it was going to be.

"Hey guys! Um… Thanks for coming here today. I'm not really sure what you were told and I'm a little confused myself. It's been a while since I've seen you Quinn and you as well Alcide. Amelia I'm actually shocked that you're here. I haven't even been able to get a hold of you for months. I want to get on with what we need to do quickly. I will call you guys over one at a time. It all looks like you have something to get off your chest but you know what? I don't want to hear it. All of you with the exception of Sam haven't reached out to talk to me in a while. I don't care what you have to say. I only want to get this finished. Quinn you're first"

Uggg… I'm frustrated. They all need to pick up their damn jaws from the floor. I don't want to hear any bullshit from any of them. They had their chance and never took it. I'm not worrying about making amends with any of them. The only exception is Sam. I know how it feels when someone returns my energy and I don't want them to have it. They are doing fine in their lives and I am suffering. It's not fair and it's going to stop. Only Sam has suffered with me. I care about how he feels but the rest can go to hell.

Claude sits down next to me and I begin. Quinn, Alcide, and Amelia are in and out of the chair quickly. Sam sits down and bows his head.

"Sam what are you looking so guilty about?"

"Cher I'm sorry for what I've done. I know you said you didn't want to hear it from any of us but I feel terrible for keeping you in the dark about all of this. I shouldn't have suggested us getting married. I just wanted to be the one to protect you. I never told anyone how hard things were for you."

"Sam! Why do you sound like you are going to be punished for not obeying the rules on the playground? What the hell is going on here? Everyone looked scared when they walked in the door. Amelia was thinking about how much she was going to miss doing magic. Claude please tell me what is happening!"

"Sookie I will tell you but I would prefer you finish your healing with Sam before we have this conversation"

"No! I won't finish with Sam"

"Cousin you need to calm down. This is why I don't want you to know what is going on. You are sick! I can see you are feeling better but you need to finish this. You're going to hate what I tell you and your going to fight me on it. So please heal first then yell at me."

"Arrrgg Claude you better hope I speak to you again after this!"

I finished up with Sam quietly. He gave me a hug, kissed my cheek and whispered that he was sorry before he left the room. I didn't really want to talk to Claude or my lawyer before I had to deal with Bill. I couldn't just sit and act as if I wasn't mad about being kept in the dark. Finally Bill arrived. I heard quite the commotion in the hall before he walked in. Great what the hell could be going on?

"Good evening sweetheart. I wanted to let you know how sorry..."

Nope! Not going there William Compton. I'm not having this conversation again with him.

"Bill please sit down and I'll tell you what I told the others. I'm not here to rehash the past. I need to do this so that I am well again. I'm sorry I took up your time and you will be able to leave in a few minutes but talking about what happened between us… well it's not going to happen so let's get this over with."

Each person was easy for me do pull from. I'm not sure why but no one gave me resistance. Bill left and I needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Claude I need to know what has been going on. Why are you here? Who's behind this? Niall"

"Sit down Sookie and I'll explain it all to you. Your Viking is stomping through the hallway and is almost ready to hurt Bubba. Should we let him in?"

"Damn it Claude! Get him in here. I don't want Bubba hurt. Let Bubba in for a minute to so I can make sure he's ok"

Eric walks into the room the second Claude opened the door and behind him Bubba rushes in and over to me. I let him know that I'm just fine and he can wait in the other sitting area if wants to stay close by. I hug him and he shuffles off to the next room. Now I am left in the room with Claude, Mr. Cataliades, Doctor Ludwig and Eric. ERIC! His high handed ass better not be at the center of this! Wait how is Eric in the room with Claude? Well that might as well be my first question.

"Claude, Can you tell me how you are able to be in the same room as Eric without him having you for dinner?"

"Cousin, I'm glad to see your spunky attitude has returned. I'm able to mask my scent now. I'm in no danger and besides I'm not sure he can even smell anyway. It looks like most of the blood has drained into his pants. Things are looking tight in there. Should you help him with that?"

"Now is not the time for your warped sense of humor Claude. This is serious God damn it. I know something is going on and no one is telling me shit; as usual! Why am I always left in the dark? Did you really think I didn't know something was going on when I got here today? Why are Doctor Ludwig and Mr. Cataliades here anyway? They aren't even saying anything!"

"Sookie are you angry?"

"What! Yes of course I am! I feel deceived and I feel like no one thinks I can handle the truth. I am not that fragile"

"Good I want you angry. I want you to fight. I want you to fight harder than you have fought before. Now to answer some of your questions; I am here because of you. The council asked me to be here for you as well as my desire to be here; specifically the Ancient Pythoness. Mr. Cataliades is here because you called him. He wants to help you in any way he can. Doctor Ludwig is here because we asked her to be. We wanted her to care for you and to witness what has happened the last few days."

"So you aren't here to help me? You're here because the A.P. asked you?"

"Sookie you have to stop doing that. You edit what you hear. I said I was here for you and I am here because they asked me to help you understand this. You have to grow up and stop with the selective hearing."

"You're right. I won't do it again, please go on"

"You wanted to know who is behind this. Niall is not behind this in the way you think. There is no one person or group behind what is going on. Sookie there are so many things that you don't know about the supernatural world. I forget how none of this makes sense to you. I'm going to go over the basics and hopefully you can understand. I will explain it as simply as I can. The supernatural world hasn't always been so insane. Think about it, if Kings and Queens or Fairies and Vampires were always fighting how could they stay hidden from the human race? The Vampires came out and the council lost control a bit. They were so busy worrying about humans accepting the Vamps and watching the fellowship that some stuff got by them. One example of this is Sophie Anne and DeCastro. The council wanted to get everyone back to the following the original laws. All of us in the supernatural community support this action. We and I say 'We' because all the Supes have to stick together on this or we won't survive. The days of wars between our races are long gone. The Vamp and Fairy war was hundreds of year ago. The elders, like great grandfather and the Viking might act like there is still a grudge but we all know that everyone likes living in peace better than war. They are just two old grumpy men posturing for power, but back to the point. The council could not let to let DeCastro, Sophie Anne or Breandon and his followers behave the way they were without taking some type of action. Are you following me so far?"

"Yes please go on."

"Good. What the council planned on doing was this, kill the really bad ones and punish the ones who were breaking rules and did not want to obey the laws. Now who deserves to be punished? Well that would be: The Tiger, the Wolf, the Witch, the Shifter, the Couture Queen, and the Geek. Wow it sounds like your friends came from the Wizard of Oz and Sweet Sixteen movies after it was mixed in a blender."

Punished! My friends were punished, well ok so they weren't my friends so much anymore but still.

"Why were they punished? You can't punish people when they hurt my feelings or ignoring me Claude!"

"Let me explain first who 'you' are Sookie. You my dear sweet cousin are a fairy princess. You may only be 1/8 fairy, but you have the spark and royal blood. I know that you don't acknowledge this but it doesn't change the fact that you are still who you are. No one will ask you to take this role in the supernatural world. We only ask that you acknowledge who you are. Those who have wronged you are being punished. They admitted that they knew of your title and they still proceeded with their own goals."

"What did they do that deserved to have them punished?"

"Oh cousin you want the list. I will gladly give it to you. Please correct me if I am wrong on any of these. The Tiger brought DeCastro's vamps to your home during a hostile takeover. He betrayed you and put your life in danger. The Wolf made you a friend of the pack, fed you drugs and then ignored your protection for over 2 years. The Witch knew that she wasn't able to break the bond and mislead you to believe she had. What she did was against Supe laws. No one Sookie, I mean no one can interfere with a bonded couple. She did this and then left knowing you were ill. The Shifter knew it was illegal to marry you. Just as in the human world no one can be married to two people. He is a Supe and had to recognize your marriage even if you didn't. Oh yes, and let's not forget that he withheld the information about the new takeover from you. The Shifter knew you were safe and withheld this from you. He also was the closest to you all this time and had many opportunities to help you understand the laws. I can't help but wonder why he didn't explain anything to you. It makes it seem as if he had an ulterior motive. The Couture Queen was aware that she should have not been interfering in her Maker's pledging. She could have cost Eric everything he working for. The Geek! Oh where do I start? He was sent to procure you. Illegal! He lied to you and took your virginity under false pretenses. Illegal! He raped you! Illegal Sookie! He then tried to help you leave the country knowing you were sick. I could go on and on but what you must realize is that each one of them knew the laws. All of them at some point found out that your were not just a mere human and they did nothing to help you understand the laws our world lives by."

"Doesn't it matter that I fought them on almost anything that they tried to tell me?"

"Yes it does. No one was physically hurt; only monetary punishment was enforced. Do you understand now Sookie? Think of it this way. All of these people are not just people. They are stronger, faster and have lived different lives than you. If supes are to continue to do as they have been, what is to stop everything from being chaos? Would the police allow someone to continually break into your home and steal things? This is no different. Your innocence was stolen; your energy and your emotions were disregarded. Let me ask you this. If this was Hunter would you have allowed all of these things go unpunished? Would you think that no one should be held accountable for these actions?"

"No I wouldn't. I understand why this had to be done. I get what you are saying. It's almost like comparing it to Hitler or Bin Laden. If this continues who is next? When will others stop praying on the weak and uneducated? Is Hunter safe Claude?"

"Yes he is safe. There are others too Sookie. This is why this had to be done. The supe world and human world cannot co-exist without having strict laws."

"Where does it go from here? Where does it leave me?"

"It's done Sookie. You're safe and will remain safe. Any threat to you will be stopped immediately. You can do what we've talked about the last few days. You have a dream life to live. Start living it."

"What about Eric?"

"The council has no real issue with Eric. He hasn't disrespected you or abused you. Did he neglect you? Yes, but you both neglected each other. The council wouldn't punish him for the pledging or the bonding when he was doing it to protect you. He risked his life by doing both. He practically committed treason to keep you safe. He has led the fight to restore order in the community. You both had choices you were forced to make due to others interfering. It's now up to both of you to decide where you go from here. I suggest you two sit down and talk. You cannot break the bond and it still needs to be mended. It's still very early in the evening. We will leave and give you some alone time."

"Claude you said Niall now has a seat on the council who is the Prince in the fairy realm?"

"Funny Sookie, no it's not me. I like living here among the humans. Besides how could I eye fuck Mr. Blonde, hung and dead over there from the fairy realm?"

"Oh my god! You're so foul mouthed Claude. How can you go from being so serious to such a pig?"

"It's one of my many gifts! We are going to leave now. I will be right down the hall. I rented out the whole floor so we could have privacy for tonight. I will check in with you in the morning."

"Claude I'm supposed to leave in the morning."

"Don't worry Sookie I arranged for you to take a private jet. You can leave whenever you like. Oh and Mr. Cataliades please leave all of Sookie's paperwork here. She can give me it to file with the council or she can choose to burn it. Let's let her decide later. Good night Cousin."

I don't know what to think. It's overwhelming. I learned more in 1 hour about the supernatural world than I have in the last 5 years. I can't focus on that since everyone has left! They left so Eric and I could talk. Oh shit!


	20. Chapter 20

I know this is some repetition but Eric had to let his thoughts be known! I own nothing!

Chapter 20

Eric's POV

I rise in my suite in the hotel and I can smell her. Claude had a good idea when he rented out the entire floor for privacy. When I checked in last night I glamoured the front desk attendant with the hope of finding what room the meeting would be in. Luckily I was able to obtain that information and persuade the nice clerk into renting me the room right next to hers. I listen to see if I can hear what is going on next door. It's very quiet. I can smell the scents of all those who met with her earlier. I wonder how it went. Did they beg and plead for her forgiveness? If I know Sookie she wouldn't allow it. I'm also curious to see if Ludwig and Cataliades are going to explain to her why everyone was requested to be here. She definitely needs the healing but she is smarter than that. She will know something else is going on here as well. I go to the mini bar and get myself a bottle of blood. I need some kind of substance prior to going into this. I have everything I want to give to her should she decide that she never wants to speak with me again. I brought the ceremonial knife and the engagement ring I bought for her many years ago after my memory returned. I'll never forget the promises I made to her the night of the Witch war. I always wanted her to choose me but it never happened. We ended up together but due to the force of others people's actions.

After a while I hear someone approach my door and I see a slip of paper being slid underneath. I walk over, pick it up and read it.

Viking,

How convenient that you should have the room right next to Sookies! Nice touch by the way. I know you're going to want to barge through the door and plead your case but please just wait. You'll get your chance. I need you to be patient a little longer. I'll call you into the room and I need you to remain quiet. Let me tell her what she needs to know. It will be easier for her to hear it coming from me. After all is said you'll have one chance to make it right. Speak from your heart! I promise that I will place wards on the room; no one will hear what you two say to each other once we leave. Be good to her Viking! She deserves to be happy. I can help both of you get everything you both desire but only if you want these things from the heart.

Claude Crane

I am dumbfounded! Claude is running this show. How in the fuck did I miss that? I hope Niall isn't behind him pulling the strings. Why can't I smell him? Damn fairies, always hiding something. I must be patient. How can I be patient when I get to talk to her? He said he will leave. Does that mean I get to be alone with her? I read that right didn't I? Damn why is time so slow!

I can hear the sound of the elevator approaching our floor. Great now I can smell Compton… wait and Bubba. Ah yes Bubba. Sookie's adoptive vampire father! I was so proud of him the other night. He really told me off and that takes some balls. He has every right to be here. He loves her. I hear Compton enter her room and I make my way into the hallway. Bubba is there to greet me.

"Mr. Eric what'r you doing here?"

"I'm here for Sookie just like you are Bubba. Now let's be silent so we can hear what happens with Bill ok?"

"Sure Mr. Eric. He was mighty nervous coming up in the elevator."

"I'm sure he was Bubba."

I listen in on her conversation. OH! She is feeling better. Sookie is never one to mince words. She puts him in his place immediately and oh she has done this with the others as well. She is getting her spunk back alright. I start to chuckle to myself.

"Mr. Eric what are you so happy about? You're not planning something sneaky are you? I won't let you take her and run off. I'm watching out for her!"

How did I ever think Bubba was stupid? I have to laugh. He is right to think this. If Claude had not sent me that note it's probably what I would have wanted to do.

"No Bubba I am planning nothing. I'm just happy to hear Sookie sounding so much like her old self again that's all."

"Oh ok. You're right though. She is getting awful bossy in there with Mr. Bill. Maybe he's planning something. We might want to get in there. I don't want him upsetting her"

"Bubba calm down its ok. Sookie can take care of Bill. You can't just barge in there." I can see him getting agitated. I might have to restrain him. I have really underestimated Bubba in the past when it comes to Sookie.

I hear her finishing up with Compton and Claude makes reference to me. I look over to Bubba and tell him we will be heading into the room. We both enter and he rushes over to comfort her. I think Sookie is going to be stuck with Bubba for a long time. She gets him to calm down and sends him off to the other room in the suite. Claude indicates that I should sit down and I realize that he is most certainly leading the show here.

She is dressed very comfortably. She has on a pair of those yoga style pants and a tank top. I have to smile to myself; her feet are bare. She is always herself. She is just Sookie. She looks a little brighter the spark is back in her eyes probably because she has been pissed off. Yes, they have pissed her off. I hope he knows what he is in for with her. She never backs down. This should be good.

"_Claude, Can you tell me how you are able to be in the same room as Eric without him having you for dinner?"_

I figured out he had found a way to mask his scent earlier when he slipped the note under my door. He wouldn't have made back to her room if he hadn't.

"_Cousin, I'm glad to see your spunky attitude has returned. I'm able to mask my scent now. I'm in no danger and besides I'm not sure he can even smell anyway. It looks like most of the blood has drained into his pants. Things are looking tight in there. Should you help him with that?"_

Of course my dick is hard. She smells fantastic and is yelling at someone. Is there anything more sexy than a pissed off Sookie?

"_Now is not the time for your warped sense of humor Claude. This is serious God damn it. I know something is going on and no one is telling me shit; as usual! Why am I always left in the dark? Did you really think I didn't know something was going on when I got here today? Why are Doctor Ludwig and Mr. Cataliades here anyway? They aren't even saying anything!"_

"_Sookie are you angry?"_

"_What! Yes of course I am! I feel deceived and I feel like no one thinks I can handle the truth. I am not that fragile"_

"_Good I want you angry. I want you to fight. I want you to fight harder than you have fought before. Now to answer some of your questions; I am here because of you. The council asked me to be here for you as well as my desire to be here; specifically the Ancient Pythoness. Mr. Cataliades is here because you called him. He wants to help you in any way he can. Doctor Ludwig is here because we asked her to be. We wanted her to care for you and to witness what has happened the last few days."_

I can see why he wants her angry. She needs to fight and stand up for herself. I loved how she never wanted to be pushed into a corner by anyone. She strong and fights for what she knows is right.

"_So you aren't here to help me? You're here because the A.P. asked you?"_

"_Sookie you have to stop doing that. You edit what you hear. I said I was here for you and I am here because they asked me to help you understand this. You have to grow up and stop with the selective hearing."_

I can't believe he called her on that. Thank you Claude!

"_You're right. I won't do it again, please go on"_

Did she just say he was right? Sookie said someone was right? She has grown up a bit.

"_You wanted to know who is behind this. Niall is not behind this in the way you think. There is no one person or group behind what is going on. Sookie there are so many things that you don't know about the supernatural world. I forget how none of this makes sense to you. I'm going to go over the basics and hopefully you can understand. I will explain it as simply as I can. The supernatural world hasn't always been so insane. Think about it, if Kings and Queens or Fairies and Fampires were always fighting how could they stay hidden from the human race? The vampires came out and the council lost control a bit. They were so busy worrying about humans accepting the Vamps and watching the fellowship that some stuff got by them. One example of this is Sophie Anne and DeCastro. The council wanted to get everyone back to the following the original laws. All of us in the supernatural community support this action. We and I say 'We' because all the Supes have to stick together on this or we won't survive. The days of wars between our races are long gone. The Vamp and Fairy war was hundreds of year ago. The elders, like great grandfather and the Viking might act like there is still a grudge but we all know that everyone likes living in peace better than war. They are just two old grumpy men posturing for power, but back to the point. The council could not let to let DeCastro, Sophie Anne or Breandon and his followers behave the way they were without taking some type of action. Are you following me so far?"_

I couldn't have explained this better myself. There is still a lot for her to know but it's a very good start.

"_Yes please go on."_

"_Good. What the council planned on doing was this, kill the really bad ones and punish the ones who were breaking rules and did not want to obey the laws. Now who deserves to be punished? Well that would be: The Tiger, the Wolf, the Witch, the Shifter, the Couture Queen, and the Geek. Wow it sounds like your friends came from the Wizard of Oz and Sweet Sixteen movies after it was mixed in a blender."_

When the hell did the fairy get a sense of humor like this? She's not going to be happy about this punishment though.

"_Why were they punished? You can't punish people when they hurt my feelings or ignore me Claude!"_

"_Let me explain first who 'you' are Sookie. You my dear sweet cousin are a fairy princess. You may only be 1/8 fairy, but you have the spark and royal blood. I know that you don't acknowledge this but it doesn't change the fact that you are still who you are. No one will ask you to take on this role in the supernatural world. We only ask that you acknowledge who you are. Those who have wronged you are being punished. They admitted that they knew of your title and they still proceeded with their own goals."_

"_What did they do that deserved to have them punished?"_

This conversation is much more intense than I expected it to be. Now Claude is pissed that she is demanding to know why they deserved to be punished. By the look on Claude's face she is lucky that any of them are still standing.

"_Oh cousin you want the list. I will gladly give it to you. Please correct me if I am wrong on any of these. The Tiger brought DeCastro's vamps to your home during a hostile takeover. He betrayed you and put your life in danger. The Wolf made you a friend of the pack, fed you drugs and then ignored your protection for over 2 years. The Witch knew that she wasn't able to break the bond and mislead you to believe she had. What she did was against Supe laws. No one Sookie, I mean no one can interfere with a bonded couple. She did this and then left knowing you were ill. The Shifter knew it was illegal to marry you. Just as in the human world no one can be married to two people. He is a Supe and had to recognize your marriage even if you didn't. Oh yes, and let's not forget that he withheld the information about the new takeover from you. The Shifter knew you were safe and withheld this from you. He also was the closest to you all this time and had many opportunities to help you understand the laws. I can't help but wonder why he didn't explain anything to you. It makes it seem as if he had an ulterior motive. The Couture Queen was aware that she should have not been interfering in her Maker's pledging. She could have cost Eric everything he working for. The Geek! Oh where do I start? He was sent to procure you. Illegal! He lied to you and took your virginity under false pretenses. Illegal! He raped you! Illegal Sookie! He then tried to help you leave the country knowing you were sick. I could go on and on but what you must realize is that each one of them knew the laws. All of them at some point found out that your were not just a mere human and they did nothing to help you understand the laws our world lives by."_

"_Doesn't it matter that I fought them on almost anything that they tried to tell me?"_

"_Yes it does. No one was physically hurt; only monetary punishment was enforced. Do you understand now Sookie? Think of it this way. All of these people are not just people. They are stronger, faster and have lived different lives than you. If supes are to continue to do as they have been, what is to stop everything from being chaos? Would the police allow someone to continually break into your home and steal things? This is no different. Your innocence was stolen; your energy and your emotions were disregarded. Let me ask you this. If this was Hunter would you have allowed all of these things go unpunished? Would you think that no one should be held accountable for these actions?"_

"_No I wouldn't. I understand why this had to be done. I get what you are saying. It's almost like comparing it to Hitler or Bin Laden. If this continues who is next? When will others stop praying on the weak and uneducated? Is Hunter safe Claude?"_

"_Yes he is safe. There are others too Sookie. This is why this had to be done. The supe world and human world cannot co-exist without having strict laws."_

I have a new respect for Claude Crane, not only does he love her but he knows her. He explained all this to her, got her to accept it and she will be better person now for it. I'm not sure what else he has up his sleeve but he is not done with her yet. He said too much in that explanation and I feel going to be a constant figure in her life for a while.

"_Where does it go from here? Where does it leave me?"_

"_It's done Sookie. You're safe and will remain safe. Any threat to you will be stopped immediately. You can do what we've talked about the last few days. You have a dream life to live. Start living it."_

What dream life? What have they spoken about? His note… what did the note say about us and what we want and from the heart? Why can't I think? Did she just say my name? Yes she did… Fuck! Get it together Northman!

"_What about Eric?"_

"_The council has no real issue with Eric. He hasn't disrespected you or abused you. Did he neglect you? Yes, but you both neglected each other. The council wouldn't punish him for the pledging or the bonding when he was doing it to protect you. He risked his life by doing both. He practically committed treason to keep you safe. He has led the fight to restore order in the community. You both had choices you were forced to make due to others interfering. It's now up to both of you to decide where you go from here. I suggest you two sit down and talk. You cannot break the bond and it still needs to be mended. It's still very early in the evening. We will leave and give you some alone time."_

"_Claude you said Niall now has a seat on the council who is the Prince in the fairy realm?"_

Interesting question… Who is Claude these days!

"_Funny Sookie, no it's not me. I like living here among the humans. Besides how could I eye fuck Mr. Blonde, hung and dead over there from the fairy realm?"_

"_Oh my god! You're so foul mouthed Claude. How can you go from being so serious to such a pig?"_

It appears that I have a fan... Oh well not the one I want falling all over me.

"_It's one of my many gifts! We are going to leave now. I will be right down the hall. I rented out the whole floor so we could have privacy for tonight. I will check in with you in the morning."_

"_Claude I'm supposed to leave in the morning."_

"_Don't worry Sookie I arranged for you to take a private jet. You can leave whenever you like. Oh and Mr. Cataliades please leave all of Sookie's paperwork here. She can give me it to file with the council or she can choose to burn it. Let's let her decide later. Good night Cousin."_

They are all leaving. The note we would have privacy. She could burn her paperwork? Is he talking about the petition to end the pledging? Does Claude really want us to stay together? Where is she planning on going and she has a private jet? Fuck where do we even start a conversation? I guess at the beginning. I have to ask her if she is ok with this. I do not want her to feel trapped in staying here with me. He said this is my last chance and I need to speak from my heart. She is going to get my heart; she going to get all of it.

"Sookie are you ok being here with me. I can leave if you are uncomfortable."

"No Eric I don't want you to leave and I'm not uncomfortable. Where do we start?"

"Well last night you expressed your feelings for me. I thought tonight I could share mine. Could we start there?"

Next up Sookie and Eric talk!


	21. Chapter 21

Tissue Alert! Tissue Alert! Possibly some comfort food and a teddybear. I've been told it's a tear jerker!

A thousand thank you's to my pre reader devonmaid76. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and had to totally re-write it. She is awesome, gave me a ton of great ideas and kicked me in the right direction. I send her many "Claude cuddles" Thanks for everyone who reviews and follows this story. I own nothing.. Ms. Harris owns it all...

Enjoy fellow Viking lovers!

Chapter 21 Eric's POV.

She accepts my request and I begin to share with her all that I been withholding. I am well aware that this maybe the last chance I have to share my feelings with her. I pray to the Gods to give me the strength to lay my heart at her feet. I have nothing else to offer her but the truth.

"Sookie, I want to thank you for loving me. I feel I do not deserve it but I thank you for it. I love you as well; very much. I have loved you from the first night we met and I was just too blind to see it. As I reflect back on the last few years it is clear to me now that this is true. I have loved you since those fateful first words. When you answered my question of 'aren't you sweet' and you uttered 'not really', I fell in love. I honestly believe that I did not have a choice and you were destined to have my heart. I hated that you were with Compton. I was confused to why this troubled me deeply and the cause was simply because you were with him and not me. The more time we spent around one another the more I felt the pull to be near you. I wanted you sexually, of course, but there was something else as well; something I did not recognize. In Dallas when you could have been shot I panicked. I didn't think; I just reacted. I had to save you. I was stunned that you sucked the bullet from my chest. I knew it was wrong of me to trick you but it also gave me comfort for you to have my blood in your veins. I never imagined it would make me feel so much closer to you. It was then that I came to realize I wanted to have a blood bond with you. I wanted to share everything I felt and I longed to feel what you were feeling. When you planned to go to Jackson I was nervous. I am never nervous. I was afraid to let you out of my sight. Again you had to take my blood and not by choice but out of necessity. I wanted to be with you and was furious that you were searching after Compton. It was quite shocking to learn that I 'Eric Northman' was jealous. I can have any woman I want. Who were you to deny me? I don't beg or chase women for anything. They fall at my feet, but not the one I wanted. No, not Sookie Stackhouse! Rhodes was a turning point for me. I finally got what I wanted. I was ecstatic! We were bonded. I secretly wanted it so much. In my mind I was rejoicing but the other small voice in my head was shouting out at me that I was wrong to be joyful because of how it happened. I was not emotionally prepared to tell you that I was in love with you but in my mind at the time all I saw was that I finally had you. You were mine. When you chose the Tiger over me reality set in. Yes, we were bonded but you did not choose me. You did it because I was the lesser of two evils. I was angry and petrified. If I told you about the bond I would risk pushing you further away. If I didn't tell you I feared you would come to resent me for the actions I took to keep you safe. I was at a loss as to what to do. So, I did nothing. I acted like a coward and ignored the situation. When I was cursed and living at your home I finally felt at peace. The week we were together is the happiest time in my existence. It felt so natural. It was best and it was right. I am glad I regained my memories. I would never want to forget the first time we made love. When I awoke with no memories I was confused to why I felt you in our bond so intensely. Even though I was not aware of what was going on I was grateful that I felt so close to you. I tried to talk to you and you then dismissed me and went off to work. I wanted you to tell me what was going on. I trusted you and I would have believed you. You withheld all the information and emotions that we had shared. I couldn't figure out what I had done to upset you to such a point that you would not share anything with me. I felt your longing for me and couldn't understand why your actions were hurting me so profoundly. Finally I regained my memories. I had already acknowledged that I had grown to have feelings towards you prior to this but to remember just how intensely I loved you distressed me. I am Vampire! I'm not capable of that kind of emotion. It goes against everything I have fought to become. I am built to survive not play house with a human. I struggled to find the balance between what was in my nature, the hunter, the killer, the survivor, and the man who now had been overcome with emotion because he fell in love. After a thousand years I was feeling human emotion. I had never been in love before. I had grown to love Aude, but I was never 'in' love with her. It was not easy to return to my normal existence with these memories. Life had become very lonely. I had Pam and my duties but I did not have you. You continued to fight any connection we had. You blamed the bond, you blamed your blood and you blamed me. You would never listen when I tried to explain anything to you. You hated the bond but you would hide behind it and blame it for any feelings you had towards me. I am just as stubborn as you are Sookie. Our lack of experience is not so different. I had never been bonded to another. I had never been in love. I was and am as scared and confused as you. I wanted to find a way to set things right between us and then things with DeCastro got worse. If I hadn't pledged to you he would have taken you. I did want us to take the next step in our relationship. I wanted to be your husband. Again, it was a doubled edged sword. I got what I wanted but not the way I wanted it to happen. I wanted you to choose to be my wife. I was afraid if I gave you the option you would have fought me and it would then become too late. I am proud to call you my wife. You are the only woman I would ever choose to marry. I may have done this to protect you but never the less, I wanted it. Time after time we were forced to take the next step in our relationship together by the actions of other people. Your heart and soul is what I love about you and to see you do anything against your will rips me apart inside. Your kidnapping and torture are very difficult for me to discuss. I failed you and if I survive another thousand years I will never forgive myself for not being able to rescue you. I felt every plea and cry you sent me through the bond. I prayed to the God's for them to allow me to suffer for you. I am unable to convey to you how sincerely I regret that I was unable to prevent what you had to go through. Unfortunately things progressively got worse. I was ready to grab you and run. There were so many dangers coming at us all at once. I couldn't let my guard down for one minute. I had a plan and was waiting for the right moment to move forward. The night of our fight, I was so frustrated. I kept having set back after set back in trying to take care of the Nevada issue. I needed you to help me forget about it for just a little while. I needed us to be strong unit. I needed your love. There could have never been a worse time for you to choose to break the bond. Things were so tense that I was preparing to send you to Denmark at a moments notice. I was risking my own existence and all of those in my area and you decided that you needed to break the bond. I was livid. I could feel your fear of me and I enjoyed it for some sick twisted reason. A part of me reveled in hurting you as much as I was hurting and for that one moment I didn't care that you were hurting and confused and scared. It was irrelevant! All I could see was a "lesser" being telling me that I wasn't good enough. How dare you! After everything that I had done for you and you reject me! In that one moment it did not matter that you didn't know what I had done for you or even how the bond worked. After all, why on earth should I be answerable to you, I am Eric Northman! I do not answer to a woman! I thought that if I told you that you would be dead to me and I would never have anything to do with you that I could force you into staying with me through guilt or fear. I didn't care I just wanted you to want me as much as I wanted you. I didn't understand why the bond didn't bring you as much comfort as it brought me. It didn't matter that I was being manipulative. I didn't even recognize it as manipulation at that moment. I was losing everything I held dear and I hated you for it with every fiber of my being. I was simply just a broken man. My world was falling down around at my feet and nothing I did to grasp it was working. I returned home that evening and began to calm down. I became aware that my explosion was going to push you further towards your decision to break the bond. I realized I had made a grave mistake. Dawn was coming so quickly. I wanted the chance to beg you for your forgiveness. I wanted to tell you everything. I needed you know the severity of the situation and how desperately I loved you. I went to rest knowing that I had lost you. I have no words to express how I felt once I realized this. After you broke the bond, I did the only thing I could from there. I pushed you out of my heart. I forced myself to believe that I didn't care for you. I convinced myself that if I pushed all my feelings away that the hole you had left in my heart would begin to close and all the while all I wanted to do was to hold you in my arms. I fought hard to protect you and I won. I made sure you were safe. You had guards around you every moment of the day. I sent Bubba to be your main guard. I needed someone I could trust and knew he would not fail you. I finally was able to relax the takeover was successful and then I found out that you married the Shifter. I could not understand how you could have married him so soon after our relationship had ended. I fought so hard for you! No one would hurt you again but also no one would be allowed to hurt other innocent people. I wanted you to be proud of me. I fought so that I could be the man you needed and wanted me to be. You repaid me by marrying the Shifter. Again it didn't' matter that you did not know I had done all these things for you. I was so angry and so devastated. I reasoned with myself that you had only married the Shifter so that you could have children. I began the daily ritual of convincing myself that I was not the man for you. I could never spend the day with you and would never father your children."

"I apologize for Pam's actions during this time. I had no idea that she glamoured those women into believing that they had been intimate with me until after she had done so and then I made her track down the women and remove the false memories. I regret that this hurt you so. I did not know you had 'heard and seen' the result of her thoughtless actions. I made a promise to you to remain faithful. I would not disrespect you in that way. I waited and waited to find out that you had been intimate with the Shifter or someone else. I'm ashamed to say that I was having you watched for this. I knew your marriage to him was a sham and I was still too proud to confront you or him about this. I could not understand your reasoning behind keeping the façade going and never telling others of your marriage to him. Time continued on, each night I rose and every day I went to rest with thoughts of you. I never for one moment stopped loving you. I was extremely concerned when Mr. Cataliades contacted me. I thought for certain that the council was going to have me charged with neglect for not taking care of your needs. I have no excuse for my reasoning in abandoning you. After I saw the video of your conference with King Leif I realized the severity of how all the things in the past has affected you. All of us involved deserve to be punished for this Sookie. We left you on your own to deal with situations you were not prepared for. I look at you and see how ill you have become because of others and because of me. I see the beautiful soul we have used and manipulated. I am ashamed. I failed you time and time again. I can never be worthy of your love after how I discarded you."

"I assume all responsibility for our failures. Sookie I want you to know that there is nothing you have done in the past that needs to be forgiven. It was cruel of me to tell you that I would never forgive you for breaking the bond; especially when I pushed you into your attempt to break the bond. I told you that you could always talk to me about anything. I broke that promise and let fear get the best of me. I am sorry for everyday that I have allowed to pass without you knowing how deeply I care for you and how special you are to me. You may not believe me but I did have a plan to win your heart from the very start. I regret all the things I allowed to get in the way. I regret every time I did not share information with you that affected both of us. I regret not making you aware of how the supernatural world is. I regret not being patient with you. If I could change the past I would. I never wanted to hurt you. I sincerely regret every time I made you cry. The situation was getting worse and the last thing I wanted was for us to lose our bond. I was afraid of not knowing every emotion you were having because I was afraid they were going to kidnap you or worse kill you. I had never been so scared in my long life Sookie. Please understand that I would have done anything to keep you safe. Is this not how you felt during the bombing in Rhodes? Did you not risk you very life for me? Would you have stopped at nothing in your efforts to save me? I am sorry these explanations are coming too late and that I never had the courage to tell you all of this to you before. I know you are leaving and plan on possibly never returning. I want to give you two things I should have given you a long time ago. Can you give me a minute to get them from my room? "

If I am ever going to gain her forgiveness I need to give her back her free will. She will decide who she loves, who she marries. She will control her life not others. I hate that I have made her cry again. I hope one day I will no longer be the reason she cries and I hope that I can be there to stop others from causing it as well.

"Yes I will wait right here." Her voice is so soft. I can hear it trembling with sorrow.

I quickly gather the ceremonial knife and the engagement ring I purchased for her long ago. I hope I can explain this to her properly. I do not wish for her to think that I do not want her.

"Sookie may I kneel in front of you?"

She nods her head as her indication of approval. I place the items on the floor and take her hands in mine. Almost as it if is automatic; I begins to rub circles on the back of her hands. I have longed to touch her. I lower my head toward my chest and begin my plea for forgiveness.

"Sookie, in my human or Vampire life I had never been in love until you. I love you with all that I am. You are in my very soul and shall remain there until I am no longer of this earth. You are my one true wife and lover. There will never be another to enter my heart. I beg you with all that I am to forgive me for all that I have allowed to happen at your expense. I assume all responsibility for the failure of our marriage. I beg you to forgive me and not submit the petition to end our pledging. If you wish to end our marriage I will return to you the ceremonial knife. This will show the Supe community that it was me that failed you. If you file the petition it will reflect as if you failed me. I do not wish for you to take the blame. I was unable to provide what you needed. I should have supported and loved you enough to set my needs aside. If you wish to end our pledging, please give this to Claude and he will understand what needs to be done. I also have something I purchased for you a long time ago; it was after I regained my memories. I am in no way asking for your hand in marriage, not because I do not desire to be married to you, but I simply want to give this to you. It's is yours and if nothing else it can be a reminder of the love we once shared. I would also like for us to go through the healing ritual. I want to return your energy and you to be well again. Please allow me to do this. I will also do whatever Doctor Ludwig requires us to do to repair the bond so that you may heal."

I lowered my one hand to pick up the little blue and white box and place it in her palm. She raises her eyes to mine. He face is streaked with tears and I can feel the red tears flowing down my face. Her trembling hand squeezes my hand and she begins to shake her head. Her voice is nothing but a whisper and trembles with every word she is trying to speak.

"Is this what you want? Do you…. Do you really want this to be over Eric?"

I need her to choose me. If I have to let her go... oh I don't want to let her go. Please Freya! I will give my life, my blood anything that you desire. I cannot let her go.

"I want you more than I have ever wanted anything. I failed you and I cannot give you the dream life you want. I cannot ask you to settle for me. I love you too much for that. If I could change and become what you need I would. My life is yours to do as you wish, but I am not human Sookie. I could never give you children. I could provide you a way to conceive with modern medicine or we could adopt but I know it's not truly what you want. I will love you for the rest of your time here on earth and for the rest of my existence. I do not wish for this to be over but if I must walk away for to be happy I will; I love you enough to let you go."

She is sobbing. Her hands are gripping mine; almost as if I was her life preserver and she is in fear of drowning. I want to save her and protect her. I long to comfort her; to wrap her up in my arms to escape the pain and torment our hearts are in.

"Sookie, you plan on leaving tomorrow correct?"

She struggles through her tears to voice her response

"Yes Eric I am leaving on a vacation and then I need to decide about Denmark."

I cannot resist leaning in and wrapping my arms around her waist. I lower my head to her lap and begin to beg while I weep. I need to let her go but I can't. I need her. I love her. I, Eric Northman, beg.

"Please… I will not ask you to stay. I will not beg you to stay here. Please! Please! Take me with you. Let me go where you go. I beg of you. Do not make me be without you. I will not ask you not to stay here; I only ask for you to take me along. I do not care where we go or what we do. Please Sookie allow me one chance to make this right. Forgive me and let me prove to you that I can be the man you need. I will let you go if I must but I will give my life to you for another chance. I will my honor promise I made you long ago. I will give up my position. I will get a job; you will not have to be alone. I will love you and care for you"

Her chest heaves from her sobs. Her body is coiled over top of me. We are clinging to one another in desperation.


	22. Chapter 22

The big decision. Does she take him or does he get kicked to the curb? Thanks for reading!

I own nothing!

Chapter 22

Sookie's POV

I had no idea what he could have to give me and why he felt he should have given me these things long ago. I was speechless as he spoke of his feelings. He explained to me how he felt at each milestone in the years we have known one another. If it was anyone other than Eric telling me all of this I would have doubted it. He would never lie to me. Yes, he will withhold information and oh my god was he withholding! I have mixed emotions about a lot of this. In one sense I am upset that so much has gone on and he has not shared almost all of it with me but I can understand why. Claude pointed out earlier that I have selective hearing and I admit that I do it quite often. It is usually Eric that takes the brunt of this particular fault of mine. I've known for a long time Eric had this side to him; the man can show emotions in such depth; it can rival no other. I honestly never thought I would see it firsthand, well not in this magnitude anyway. I need to make him understand that this is not all his fault. We both made mistakes and should have dealt with these things along time ago. I refused to hear it and he would not force me or push me into dealing with it. I don't agree that he is to blame for all of our mistakes. This is simply what they are; our mistakes.

I'm truly amazed to realize that we do have a lot in common about not understanding relationships. Only he would point this out. I always wondered why he always protected me and saved me. It never crossed my mind that maybe he has loved me since our first meeting. I can't believe that he wanted a blood bond with me and he wanted to marry me before any of these things were forced upon us. If others hadn't of interfered would he have followed through with his plan to win my heart? When he placed the engagement ring in my hand I was stunned. I never knew he would want this. Where could we have been now if that would have happened? I can't think of that! This can't be about what might have been. It needs to be about what could be. I know that he was deeply hurt the night I told him about breaking the bond and I was equally terrified. I've never been afraid of Eric before that night and I had never seen that side of him directed at me. Don't get me wrong I'm not happy that he had those thoughts but I can understand the pressure he was under. There were many times I needed him to just love me and the one time he asked this of me I rejected him. Eric was never one to come to me and seek comfort from me. I knew he was tense and I was caught up in my selfish ways.

Eric may have done some things that weren't right but he has always been there for me; either it be physically saving me or emotionally helping me. I refuse to hold the night of my kidnapping against him. Madden held him in silver. I need to let him know that there is nothing to forgive him for about that night. He did all that he could. I know if he needed to walk in the sun to have saved me he would have. It took me awhile to realize that I could always depend on him to keep me safe. It's like a light bulb went on above my head. Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea! We both were feeling the same way about this all along. We both were afraid, confused and insecure. It's just hard to imagine Eric being those things. He radiates arrogance, confidence and pure unadulterated lust. How the hell can that man be insecure? I can't allow him to take the blame for how our marriage failed. I was the one not to recognize it. I won't have him embarrassed in the eyes of the Supe world. If the pledging is ended, we will end it together. He is telling me that he loves me enough to let me go. He wants me more than life itself but if it will make me happy he will let me go. I have never heard Eric speak with such heartache in his voice. He is desperate. He is a desperate as I am. He feels the same way I do! I feel he could do better than me and he feels I could do better with another. Eric Northman feels he is not a man worthy to deserve me? He described himself as a broken man. I know I am a broken woman. We both have broken hearts and need each other to heal.

I am sobbing and when I look in his beautiful blue eyes I can see they are rimmed in red. He continues on with his thoughts.

"Sookie, you plan on leaving tomorrow correct?"

It has been a while since I have spoken. My throat is voice is full of my emotions and tears.

"Yes Eric I am leaving on a vacation and then I need to decide about Denmark."

He leans in further and wraps his arms around my waist and lays his head into my lap and begins to sob and weep. His voice a desperate plea as if he is a man begging for his life.

"Please… I will not ask you to stay. I will not beg you to stay here. Please! Please! Take me with you. Let me go where you go. I beg of you. Do not make me be without you. I will not ask you not to stay here; I only ask for you to take me along. I do not care where we go or what we do. Please Sookie allow me one chance to make this right. Forgive me and let me prove to you that I can be the man you need. I will let you go if I must but I will give my life to you for another chance. I will honor the promise I made you long ago. I will give up my position. I will get a job; you will not have to be alone. I will love you and care for you"

I wrap my arms and body around his and we both cry together.

Oh sweet Jesus! He is begging me! How can I fight this? Why would I fight this? He would really give it all up and walk away with me. I can't say goodbye to him again. I don't have it in me to hurt myself or him anymore. We are broken, yes, and we can be broken together. I love him. I want him but most of all I need him. I will never forgive myself if I walk away without giving us a chance. It's what I am most sorry for. We never got our chance.

"Eric"

He clings to be tighter and buries his face into my stomach.

"No! Not yet Sookie, please just a few more minutes before it all falls apart! Please. Please"

He grabs my one hand with his and is gently squeezing it and running his thumbs across the top. He brings it to his mouth and places a soft kiss upon the top and rests his cheek against the back of my hand. I begin to brush the hair from his face and try to talk to him again.

"Eric"

He takes a deep breath and begins to pull away

"I understand. I will take my leave"

I pull him back into me and place my hand across the top of his shoulder and lightly caress him.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No I assumed. I don't know what I'm assuming Sookie"

"Let's stop assuming. I think we have done enough of that in the past."

"Of course, you're very right about that."

"My answer is yes Eric."

He tries to sit up to look at me but I hold him in his position. I know he can easily pull away but he gives me what I want like he always did.

"Yes to what Sookie. I think I asked you few questions. Some may have been rhetorical as well."

"You sound a little flustered. Are you ok?"

"Sookie you are killing me here. Of course I'm flustered. Only you do this to me."

I have to lighten the mood somewhat. It's all been too serious for me. I know a lot needs to be discussed and considered but I have been living in such sorrow for too long. I need to laugh and I am tired of crying.

"Do you own swim trunks? I'm sure some of the tourist would enjoy seeing you naked but others may take offense."

He chuckles a bit and squeezes me then I hear him begin to sob again.

"Sookie… Are you saying…? Do you mean that I can be with you? Can you forgive me?"

"I want us to forgive each other. All that has happened is both of our faults. Yes, I'm saying you can come with me. Are you sure you want to go? You don't even know where we are going?"

I have to get him to stop weeping. He always said my tears made him nervous because he never knew what to do about them and I am at a loss here. I've never seen Eric so emotional.

"Yes I will go where ever you do. I do not care where it is. As long as I have a coffin to sleep in and true blood I will be fine."

We sit in silence for a moment before he speaks again.

"Sookie may I look at you?"

I release my hold on him and allow him to rise up from his bent position. When he looks into my eyes it has become my turn to weep. Oh god! I almost lost him. We have a long way to go but I think we can get there. I WILL work hard at this. I owe him and myself this chance. As I cry his thumbs are brushing away my tears. I weep for a few minutes. His hands have never left my face. He is cradling it while he stares into my eyes. This has always been our connection. We may have a bond but this is how we are able to look upon one another and see into each other's souls.

"I love you Sookie. The love we share is beyond any magic, beyond any bond that can be made. Thank you for allowing me this chance. I promise you I will be everything you need and more. You will not regret this"

"I love you too Eric. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for all that you have done to protect me and keep me safe even after I hurt you. I am truly sorry."

He smiles as me and gently pulls me forward to hold me against his chest. I begin to cry again and I feel his head rest upon mine. He is doing his best to keep his tears away. I can feel them falling from time to time. He holds me tightly and caresses my back.

"Sookie I know you must have some questions and I want you to ask anything you like. I promise no more half truths. No more withholding certain information."

"I promise this as well Eric. I am sure you have questions too. Where should we start?"

"First I want to clean us up a bit. I'm going to wash my face. Can I bring you a warm wash cloth?"

"Yes that would be nice. Thank you."

"I will be right back. Have you eaten anything tonight? Would you like for me to call room service for you? I don't want to seem high handed Sookie. I am just concerned for you. You have had a long day and performed healing rituals and you are still in need of healing from the bond."

"I know you are concerned. I'm not freaking out about you trying to take care of me. I think if I would have given into you in the past things wouldn't have gotten so far out of control. You definitely understand how my spark and the bond work better than I, Eric. I'm going to need some guidance with both. I will do my best to be patient and let others help me."

"Thank you. You WILL understand the bond easily this time around. Claude may have to help you with the spark. I know some but he will know best. Sookie, what would you like to eat?"

"Could you order me a grilled cheese and some soup please? Any kind would be fine. Are you going to have a blood?"

"Yes I will order us both some dinner."

He walked over to the restroom and the returned with a warm wash cloth for me. After he called for our dinner he walked over and sat next to me on the couch. He reached out instinctively and held my hand.

"Eric I can't let you take all the blame for this. I refused to acknowledge our marriage even when I knew it hurt you. We both made mistakes and we both need to forgive each other. It was not just your fault, it was my fault too. I know you want to protect me and keep me safe but we both need to learn from this. I need you to accept my blame in this. I hurt you too and if you deny me the right to ask for your forgiveness how am I ever going to learn to not make these mistake again."

"Sookie this is hard for me. I know you are right but it is difficult. I do not want you to share any burdens of this. I will not say that I accept it just to appease you but I will accept it for the simple fact that it is your right to claim whatever it is that you deem necessary. You may not feel all of my actions deserve my regret but this is my choice just as it is yours."

"Thank you. This is exactly what we need to do. We need to understand where each other is coming from. Communication was never our strong point. What are we going to do about the pledging Eric? I can't allow you to take the blame solely when it was both of our faults. Is there an option for us to change the status together?"

"No Sookie there is not, please allow me to do this. I do not wish to dishonor you."

"No Eric on this I will not budge. If there is no other way then we do nothing and leave it as it stands. I can't allow you do this. I wouldn't want to council to look at you and say that you failed me when you loved me enough to let me go if that is what would have made me happy."

"I understand and I will not force you to see if my way. I don't care what others may think. I only care what you think of me."

"Ok so it the pledging stands then?"

"Yes but I will not address you as my wife until I have earned that right from you, unless you have an object to this?"

"Really? Umm… I guess that is ok."

"What is it Sookie? Did I upset you?"

"No, how do I explain this? Let me ask you this, why have you been calling me 'Sookie' so much. You never call me by my name; you always call me by some term of endearment?"

"I am concerned that I might be too presumptuous and I do not wish to offend you."

"Ok but that isn't going to work either. It makes me feel like you are holding back on me and reminds me of when you would be frustrated with me."

"I did not mean to seem distant or frustrated with you. I did not want to make it seem as if I was trying to sweet talk you."

"I understand that Eric, but you are not one to hold back. You called me 'lover' well before we were actually lovers. I don't want you to act differently. We have a lot of work ahead of us but it feels awkward with you walking on egg shells like this. I don't want us to be different people than who we really are. We will have to change some stuff about ourselves along the way in this but I don't want a fake Eric just to appease me. I need the 'real you' if this is going to work."

"I think I understand what you are saying. Is this better lover?"

I giggle at the shit eating grin on his face and the classic eyebrow waggle I have grown to love.

"Yes my Viking it is"

This makes us both relax a bit and smile toward one another. He raises my hand to his lips and places several soft kisses upon the top and turns it over and does the same to my palm. His eyes maintain contact with mine while he raises my hand and places it upon his cheek. His eyes close and he leans his head into my palm. He opens them again and looks back over towards at me and whispers 'I love you'. His eyes close once more and we just sit and bask in the joy of being able to have another chance.


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing of the Sookie Stackhouse novels. I just play with the characters! Again thanks to devonmaid76 for her help and advice. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 23

Eric's POV

It feels so right and so perfect to just sit here with her. I will tell her every night, many times how much I love her. She will never again doubt my love for her. I close my eyes and say a silent prayer to the Gods and Freya. I have another chance and I will not let a night pass where I do not show her how thankful I am. We sit in silence for a few moments before she speaks again.

"Well my Viking where do we start?"

"Do you want to talk politics, or about what happened leading up to today with the council or about me personally?"

"Hmm... There's so much isn't there?"

"Do not fret. It does not all have to be gone over tonight. It will take time for us to mend."

"Ok I know where I want to start. Explain to me about the laws of the pledging and is it a marriage or a pledging? Everyone seems to call it both."

"This is a good place for us to begin. The pledging is a marriage. It can be referred to as either of these. Normally what occurs in a case such as ours would be this; since you are of Niall's line I would have had to ask for permission to pledge to you. Obviously, I did not do this. I did not want to bring the fairies into the situation. DeCastro was trying to harm you and I could have started a war. At the time I did not have proof of what he was doing to both of us. I did, however after the pledging, submit in great detail an explanation of why I pledged to you. I wanted the council to be aware of two things that yes, I loved you and wanted to be married to you and that I feared for your safety. Since you did not acknowledge your fairy title at that time they did not ask questions. I believe Niall was pleased I was doing what I could to protect you and assumed I was acting on your behalf. With that being said I believe that is the reason I was not punished for my actions. He must have known I pledged to you with good intentions. I did not want to deceive you but I was running out of time with the situation. Back to your original question, the pledging would be valid until one of us felt that the other was not honoring the pledge. Examples of this would be if one of us would have been unfaithful, or if we purposely deceived the other, or if we would have tried to physically harm the other or if one of us would have publically renounced the other as a spouse."

I can see the wheels turning in her head. She has so many questions.

"Ok so if had slept with Sam or another man. What do you mean by renouncing your spouse? And I'm pretty sure I lied a few times and I'm sure you did too."

"Yes well I have not lied but I have withheld the truth but it would have needed to be an important lie like; I was not really the Sheriff. If you would have denied our marriage or stated our marriage was no long valid in front of an elder Supe that would have been renouncing me as your spouse. As far as fidelity, if you or I would have slept with another our pledging could have been ended. You or I would have had the right to end the pledging or if someone suspected one of us was unfaithful they could have petitioned the council to end the pledging. Of course, they would have had to offer proof of this."

"Eric do you think this is what Sam was trying to do?"

"Unfortunately I do lover. I feel he wanted to provide proof to the council to end our marriage. I think he feared taking it up with council because of how you would react. He may have known you still had feelings for me. I understand he convinced you to marry him prior to finding out that you were safe but he should have corrected his actions by telling you the truth. His intentions to keep you safe were understandable in the beginning but I believe his desire to have you as 'his' kept him from correcting his prior actions. I'm sorry to explain it so harshly and I'm sorry if his actions hurt you."

"I'm upset with him. I found out a lot today about my 'friends'. I had no idea everyone was so informed except me. I don't wish Sam harm and I'm glad he wasn't physically punished but I don't think I will be forgiving him anytime soon."

"I understand and I will accept whatever you decide dear one"

"What about Pam? Why do you think she tried to push you into moving on? It seems a little similar to what Sam did with me"

"Lover it is similar in a sense. She made the suggestion but Sam took the action. I believe Pam was confused about the situation. At first I assumed that she had glamoured those women the night she told me. I had no idea it was several nights earlier when she found out you had married the shifter. I am assuming that she thought you had slept with Sam and she wanted me to move on as well. She would have felt this would have caused you to end the marriage. She had no right to assume how I would feel and what I would chose to interpret. In her own way I believe she was hurt that you moved on. Pam is not comfortable with having feelings. She has never gotten close to anyone other than me. She cares for you Sookie and this scares her. I'm not trying to diminish how she hurt you. I punished her for this when I found out that you had 'heard' the memories she glamoured into them. I plan on speaking to her again before we leave if possible. I am very unhappy with her. If she does not like my choices or my decisions she will not be a part of my life."

"What did you do to punish her? I don't want to come between you and Pam. She did hurt my feelings. I'm sure I hurt her as well when everything happened but I would have never done something as cruel as what she did to me. I know it sounds silly but I really thought she was my friend. You realize I did see most of what she put into their minds. Put yourself in my shoes Eric."

"I am sorry Lover, you're right I would have been very upset. I don't want you to think that you would come between me and Pam. For me, there is no choice. Pamela is a grown woman or vampire if you will. She will have to prove that she deserves to be part of our lives. She is serving her punishment as we speak. If you have a laptop you can log on the Fangtasia website tomorrow and she what she had to endure this evening. I wanted her to feel humiliated. I'm having this replay over and over on the site. She will have a constant reminder of how her punishment felt, just as you have a constant reminder of those images. If I feel so doesn't take it seriously I will have it play on the televisions at Fangtasia for a month or so. Lover, there is no 'you' and there is no 'me'. It is now 'us'. We will decide who is a part of 'our little world'. There have been too many others in the past that have not been loyal to us and they did not help us when we needed it the most."

"I agree."

"Lover I need to ask you a favor"

"Sure what do you need?"

"I need you to stay away from Compton. I am afraid he has an agenda. I fear you would have never made it to Denmark. I have no proof. I just have a bad feeling about his reasoning behind helping you. Does he know you are going on vacation or does he think you are going straight to King Leif?"

"I will. I don't think he knows I'm going on vacation. Claude said he arranged a private jet for me. Only Doctor Ludwig knows for sure where I am going. I haven't told anyone else. Oh god! You don't even know where we are going. I'm sorry."

"Not to worry. I don't want to know. Surprise me! I think I like not knowing where I will be waking up. I know you will make sure I am safe wherever we are. Find out from Claude if I will need a coffin or if there is somewhere I can stay close by with a light tight room."

"I am renting a house so I'm sure you can use a coffin to rest, if there is no light tight room. There is no way you are staying somewhere else."

I chuckle she is so damn feisty. I missed her terribly.

"Eric, Bubba talked to me about some stuff and I have to ask. Were you really faithful to me?"

"Yes Lover I was and will always be faithful to you. As long as we are together, I will never bed another and I will never feed from another. I would not disrespect you that way. I have fed from others in the past 4 years, but I only fed from the wrist and it was only a few times each month at most. I am able to survive on bottled blood and I can always get donor bagged blood if needed."

Ha! She is speechless! I have never shut her up like this before.

"Lover? Cat got your tongue?"

"Um... Eric… How? This is you we are talking about. You're a walking hard on? How the hell did you go over 4 years without sex? Wait! When was the last time you had sex?"

I am now laughing at this point. I cannot help it. She is dumbfounded. Wait until she hears how I have handled it. She is so embarrassed about this kind of thing.

"The last time I had sex was the last time we made love on your kitchen table Lover. How do I handle it? The same way any man would. I jack off! A lot!"

Her eyes are as big as saucers and her mouth is hanging open. She told me she wanted the real me. I won't put on false persona for her. I'm not going to try to seduce her; I'm not a total piece of shit but I am going to flirt!

"Oh my god! Eric! I can't believe you just told me you do that! I thought for sure Bubba was lying."

"Lover maybe I need to make a few things clear to you. I promised you that I would be faithful to you. I knew that you would accept nothing less and we both know neither would I. I had you watched carefully and the guards knew that if you were to move on into a physical relationship with someone that they would need to inform me. I vowed to myself that if you remained faithful then so would I. However, this was just another excuse I gave myself. Lover, I told you before that you were the best I ever had and I am not lying. Sookie, yes I have been with many women in the past but I was never in love with them or bonded to them. Our relationship was and always will be so much more than sex. Before you, I had never made love with anyone. I have no desire to be intimate with anyone else other than you. I could not go back to meaningless sex. My heart and body still belongs to you; I cannot give it to another in an act of intimacy."

I can see the doubt starting to show in her face. I will not allow this to happen. I let it happen before and I will not make the same mistakes twice. I interrupt her before she gets too far

"Eric, I don't really see what make me so..."

"Lover"

"Please let me say this"

I can see the seriousness in her eyes and I nod for her to continue.

"I'm really not trying to be insecure. Can you try and see it from my point of view. Everyone in my life has either died or betrayed me. My father loved me and died. My mother loved me but she loved my father above anyone else. She never understood me and was scared of my telepathy. Gran became 'my everything' and she was murdered because of me. Jason well he's just selfish. Did you know I told him I was leaving and possibly not moving back? Do you know he felt it was more important to go camping with the guys? He said he was heading out after some important meeting Monday. He didn't even make the time to see me before he left. Then there's Bill. The first time I give my heart to a man and it was all a lie. Yes, he may have loved me in his own way but it was nothing but betrayal and lies. Quinn was no better. He used me as a bargaining chip for Nevada. Sam and Alcide only loved the 'idea' of me. They never wanted or understood the real me. I want to believe I'm worth loving but it's difficult when time after time I put my heart on the line only to have it broken. I think that's why I have run from you in the past. I couldn't handle you breaking my heart the way the others have. I know you are not them and I want to have faith in you. I'm just scared. I love you so much more than I have ever loved another."

"Please Lover! Look at me. Why would I lie to you about this? What would I have to gain? You own me. I am yours. I love you and only you! Do not doubt that you are everything to me! You are all that I can see and all that I think about from the moment I rise for the night to the moment the sun claims me. Please never doubt how I see you. I do not know how to make you understand that it is me that is not worthy of you. I will help you work on this. It will take time and I will do I can to reassure you and help you see how special you are Lover"

I look into her eyes and plead with her to accept this. There is a knock on the door. Her dinner and my blood have arrived. I look to her one last time and she nods her acceptance of my words. I smile to her before I approach the door to retrieve the food. She is eating while we continue our conversation.

"Thank you."

"What for Lover?"

"Well for a lot of things, for being faithful to me and for having faith in us."

"I told you I never stopped loving you."

"I've been thinking and I want to talk to Claude. I don't want to take my energy back from you. If I am healed enough I want you to keep whatever part of my spark you have"

"Why would you want that? I do not feel you are taking it back to hurt me Lover. You have nothing to feel guilty about"

"I don't feel guilty Eric. Think of it this way, how would you feel if someone told you to take your blood back from me? Could you do that? Could you take back the piece of yourself that you gave to me?"

"No I would not do that. I gave you my blood, my soul and it is yours and I would never take that from you. It belongs to you now."

"You understand then right? It's what I can give you and it's what I have given you. It would be like taking my love away from you. I can't do that."

"What about our bond Lover. What do you want to do? I will NEVER force you to take my blood again. I know that you need this to make you well again and I'm torn. I feel as if you always need to take my blood because you need to not because you want to."

"I don't see it that way this time Eric. I understand the bond so much better now. I know I should have believed you in the past and I'm sorry I didn't. Doctor Ludwig explained it all to me. We both need to reconnect the bond so it will heal thus allowing us to heal. I understand how the magic of our bond reaches out and tries to connect everyday and how it weakens us because the flow is blocked. I'm not sure what the best way for us to exchange blood is."

I am speechless. Is she asking to exchange blood with me? Think Northman! Think! How am I to react to this? Fuck! I need my brain to function!

"Eric did I say something wrong? You look like there is a battle going on in your Nordic brain?"

"I'm sorry Lover you just shocked me for a minute. I really didn't think you would want to exchange blood again for a while, honestly if ever. Doctor Ludwig could help us of course. She could gather vials from us both."

"I'm going to go with my gut feeling on 'our' issues Eric and I don't think we need her. We have exchanged blood in the past before and no one needs to tell us how to do it."

Fuck! Does she know what she is doing to me? Damn it my cock is hard! She is going to see! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh I know we know how to do it and I know we are not ready to take 'that' step yet. I can keep it under control. I know what to do, but if she takes it there. I might not be able to stop us. It's been 4 fucking years. I'll cum in like two seconds! This is fucking humiliating.

"Ah yes Lover we do know a thing or two about exchanging blood. I have an idea that may be acceptable to you."

"Ok let's hear it"

"Come here Lover"

I stand and reach for her hand. She accepts and I lead us back over to the sofa. I have us sit and reach to cup her face in my hands. My eyes look deep within hers. I caress her cheekbone with my thumb and allow my fingers to stroke the side of her neck below her ear.

"I love you Sookie"

Her eyes are glistening with unshed tears. They are radiating love. A small smile appears on her lips. She loves to hear me say those words to her. I begin to look at her lips then her eyes to convey my need. Realization appears in her eyes. She knows I am asking if I may kiss her. Her eyes say yes, but I need her voice to give me acceptance.

"I love you too Eric."

That is all I need. If I had a functioning heart it would be beating through my chest. I smile at her and caress her with a little more force to express my elation of her words. I begin lower my face towards hers. Her tongue comes out to wet her lips in anticipation of what is to come. Finally my lips reach their destination. Our lips move together in unison. This is an act we have performed many times. It has been a while but our bodies remember. I lightly trace her bottom lip with my tongue begging for entrance. Her lips part and she allows me to slip my tongue smoothly into her mouth. By the Gods! She tastes so fucking good.

I begin to flick and massage my tongue with hers. She is responding with as much enthusiasm as I am putting forth. Her hands have moved to the gather at the base of my neck and tangle in my hair. I know she needs to breathe so I must get onto the blood exchange. I pull my tongue back slightly and break the kiss. I begin to kiss along the side of her face and jaw. I drop my fangs and move my lips back towards hers. She searches out my mouth and resumes kissing me. Our tongues are stroking, caressing and massaging each others. My dick is painfully hard. Once I taste her blood I know I'm going to cum. I look into her eyes in hopes to get her attention. She finally looks at me and I pull away slightly once again. I take my tongue to my one fang and slice it deeply. She knows what I am doing and what I am asking. She tightens her grip on my neck and pulls me forward once again. Our passion is consuming us. She pulls my tongue into her mouth and begins to suck on it and collects every last drop of my blood that she can. Fuck! Her sucking on my tongue goes straight to my cock! I'm going to blow I can feel it. There is no stopping it. I can feel my dick throbbing and leaking pre-cum. Suddenly her tongue is caressing my fangs. Back and forth she gives them both equal attention. I feel her press harder. Her blood will be in my mouth in mere seconds. My body is trembling with anticipation. It happens. My senses are on overload. It's so hot, so sweet. I thrust my tongue into her mouth in my desperation to taste every drop of her I can. I start to nibble on her bottom lip. Sucking it into my mouth to prepare it for my fangs! I want more. I need to calm down.

The little minx thrusts her tongue back into my mouth slicing it along my fang as she does so. That is the last straw. My cock bursts and I shudder. Cum is shooting from cock all over the inside of my jeans. I'm moaning and growling. She is squirming and rubbing her thighs together. I feel her tense up and moan. Holy fuck! Did she just cum? I take a deep breath through my nose to smell the air. Yes, she just came. I feel for our bond for the first time in over 4 years. I have no words. I feel her love, compassion and the calm that I had come to know she feels after she has had a pleasurable orgasm. Oh yes she definitely came. I slow our kiss down and we both enjoy the aftershocks of our orgasm. I softly kiss her a few more times on her swollen lips. I gather her into my arms and hold her against my chest.

"Thank you Lover. I love you so very much."

"I love you too Eric."

I can feel it. I can feel her love. I am happier than I have been in centuries.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sookie's POV

Unbelievable! I should have remembered what to expect but how in the hell could I have expected that! That was not just a kiss that was a soft porn movie! How are we going to take things slow? Should we take things slow? My brain is mush. Why would I even try to think after an orgasm like that? I know firsthand that Eric is very good at anything sex related but this has topped it all. Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea! His ego is going to need its own room. I will never live this down. I can hear him now, 'Lover why argue you with me? I am the best. Who else can make you come by just kissing you'? Oh yeah, he is going to be out of control. I begin to reach out for the bond. He is gently sending me love and what feels like contentment. I can feel him inside and out. His emotions are softly stroking along my inner senses and his hands are running up and down my back. Claude's hugs are great but nothing can compare to this. I've felt his emotions before but this feels different. He seems more relaxed and his emotions feel less forced. I assume all the pressure he had on him in the past affected him more than he let on. I hope as we move forward this can become a constant state for him. I feel so much better. The healing ritual helped me. It's as if I have more energy; definitely less drained. The blood exchange has made a huge difference in how I feel.

"Lover, are you still awake? It's has been a long time since I have felt you but you feel so calm right now. I cannot tell if you are sleeping or just content."

"Yes I'm awake and I'm very content"

"Are you tired? I can let you rest. Are you feeling better?"

"No I'm not tired. I'm just sitting here 'feeling you'. Your emotions feel so much different to me this time. You are so much more relaxed. I guess I never realized how tense you were before. I never felt you without all the stress and threats in our lives. I am feeling much better. The healing ritual's helped me with my energy. The blood exchange has helped the most. I can definitely feel the difference without the lingering magic."

"I am glad you feel better. I do feel different without the lingering magic as well. Before the exchange I was able to feel the bond but not you or your emotions. I began to feel this a few nights ago. I do not understand what would have caused this."

"Eric did you forget I was taking sleeping medication. I was not awake during the night. How would you feel me through a blocked bond when I was in a drug induced sleep?"

"Of course Lover! I should have put those two things together. I can only assume why you were taking medication. You always hated to take those types of things."

"I know and believe me I'll never take them again. I was in a real bad place and I couldn't sleep. If I took them I was able to be numb. Eric I, need to tell you how bad it was. I would feel guilty if I didn't tell you and you found out later."

"You can tell me anything Lover. I promise I will listen and comfort you."

I know he is going to freak out about how I was feeling. I was scared I was going to do something drastic. It took a lot every day for me to keep going.

"I had let myself get caught up in a big pity party. I pushed everyone away. I wouldn't let anyone in emotionally and soon after I wouldn't even let anyone touch me physically. If someone tried to hug me I pulled away. I was so miserable I didn't even want to be around me. Almost every day I would have to tell myself that I could go on. I told myself it might get better tomorrow and I would take a pill so I could fall asleep. I was afraid that if I didn't make myself numb and go to sleep that I would do something drastic. I never really wanted to end my life. I just... I just wanted the pain to go away. I didn't want to hurt anymore. I didn't want be lonely. It was such a double standard. I didn't want to be alone but I forced every one away."

"Lover… I don't know what to say. I'm concerned. I will not push you but have you talked to Doctor Ludwig about this? You are starting to heal and I don't want anything to make this harder for you. What can we do help you with this?"

"Honestly Eric, I think I'm past it. I have talked to Doctor Ludwig, Mr. C. and Claude about this. I think it was a combination of all the factors. The others having my energy, our bond, the sleeping medication and the lingering magic caused me to spiral into this depression. Doctor Ludwig feels if all of things did not occur the depression wouldn't have affected me this way. I began to feel better as soon as I contacted Mr. C. It was as if every day I got stronger and stronger. I want to show you something else that helped me."

I reached into the inside of my yoga pants and removed the brooch from the safety pin that held it in place.

"I found this when cleaning my house in preparation for my move. Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

I reach out to hand it to him and his hand pulls back.

"It's not silver, its pewter. I would never hand you silver Eric"

"It wasn't that Lover; it stunned me for a moment. This is very old and very magical. I have never seen anything like it before but I can recognize that it isn't of this earth."

"Claude called it a love brooch. Mr. C. remembers my Gran having it when he met with her and Fintan many years ago. Fintan gave it to her as a gift. It has both of their energies attached to it. When she passed away it was not able to remain on earth. It was returned to the fairy realm because of Fintan's magic. Claude said that it was then returned to me because my Gran wanted me to have it. He thinks that Claudine helped my Gran get it to me. I don't remember seeing it when I went into her jewelry box before. Apparently it appeared the day I found it. He said it came to me when I needed it most. It is very old and does have a lot of power. I can make all my dreams come true with it but Claude feels I won't need it to get what I want."

"I am not sure what to say or ask about it. You have stumped a thousand year old being. Does it bring you comfort? It will not harm you will it?"

"No, it can't harm me. It can only be used for an act of love. It's hard to explain the comfort it gives me. It's almost as if I have Gran sitting right next to me. I sit and run my thumb across the face of it like this."

I take the brooch back from him and begin to run my thumb along the metal. It's so calming to me.

"Mr. C. said he saw my Gran do that same exact thing. The strangest thing was that I already knew she had done it as well. I don't know how I did but I just did. I'm not sure why she didn't use it as a gift like Fintan had intended for her. I'm not quite sure I will use it either. It soothes me and I wouldn't want to lose it. I'm not sure it will remain here once its magic is gone."

"Maybe that is its magic Lover. Perhaps that is why she kept it. You say you can feel her when you hold it. Perhaps she felt Fintan when she held it and that was a gift in itself."

"I never thought of it that way. Eric you realize I can change everything with this. You don't think I should use it to ensure our happiness or dream life?"

"I want you to do whatever you want to do. I have my dream life with you Sookie. Do I wish I could give you other things? Yes, there are things I would love to be able to do with you and give you. You are not a selfish woman and would never use a magic brooch to get what you want. Honestly, I think the brooch gave you the chance to feel something you have longed for. I think that is your gift. Like I said, I want you to do with it what you want. I would never ask you to do something for us thus, causing you to lose something you could never gain back. She found a way to give you her love again. You may never have that again."

"You're right and there is no reason I can't hold onto this for years to come. Thank you; you helped me see it differently. I have a few other things I would like to tell you about too."

"Lover is this a night of sharing secrets?"

"Umm… Yes. There are a few things I regret not sharing with you before."

"Now I'm curious! Please continue."

"Niall spoke with me before he closed the portal and I should have shared this with you before and I'm sorry I didn't. Geez! I'm nervous. Have you noticed how I haven't really aged? Well I won't… well not for a while anyway. I'm not immortal but since I have the spark I have more time than we originally thought. He isn't sure. He was assuming a lot at the time. He factored in me taking your blood as well. All I know for sure is that I will outlive my brother and so called friends."

"Lover! You are telling me that with your spark and my blood you can live a lot longer than a human life span? We have many years! Oh Sookie!"

He has jumped up from the couch and is now swinging me around and crying.

"This is better than any gift anyone could have given me Lover. Please understand I am honored that you chose me to spend your life with but I would enjoy every moment we would share. I'm overjoyed that we have more time. I know how you feel about becoming like me and I would never ask you. I would honor you if you wanted to change but I will NEVER pressure you to think I would expect you to. I know outliving others will be hard for you. Are you ok with this?'

"I have come to terms with it. I can't change it. Your blood only helps to extend my life span. It doesn't change that fact that it was already extended. I will have people in my life to help me get through the loss. I have you, Claude, Bubba and hopefully one day Pam. I've learned not to take life for granted; it can be over in a blink of an eye."

"You will always have me; please never doubt that. Thank you for sharing this with me. I have never received a better gift and it is a gift Lover. It's more time with you."

How do I tell him about Hunter without him feeling like I didn't trust him? Damn I hope I can explain this to him.

"Are ready for another secret? It's not the same kind of secret. It's the kind you keep a secret because you're afraid. I actually have two of those I have to tell you."

"So you life span secret was like the good news and these others are like the bad news?"

"You're not worried about any of this are you?"

"Why would I be worried lover? Nothing you can tell me can make me love you any less. If there is something we have to deal with, we will deal with it together."

"Ok. Here goes. My cousin Hunter, well, he's a telepath and has the spark as well."

"Is he protected?"

"Yes Claude said he is safe."

"I would like to talk to Claude and see if there is anything I can do to help as well. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes I would actually like for you to help"

"Lover, did anyone tell you of Mr. Cataliades punishment for Pam?"

"No. Does it pertain to Hunter?"

"Yes. He ordered her to be Hunter's protector. I was confused at the time to why he would need protection. It makes sense now. I'm sure he felt it would please you to know that someone you trusted was to watch out for him. Do you still wish this? If you no longer trust her I can make sure we find someone else to do this"

"No I trust Pam. I'm just disappointed in her. I think this may be good for her and I would hope she wouldn't want to let me or you down. Are you not upset that I kept this from you?"

"Absolutely not Lover! I can understand why you did. You wanted to protect him and did what you felt you needed to in order to keep him safe. You did the right thing. I was never sure if our conversations were bugged or not. If you had spoken to me about it and someone got a hold the details it could have been very dangerous. I want you to know that I would have helped you though if you needed it. I will always keep your secrets Sookie. I'm glad he is safe and was never put into danger."

"Oh! I never thought about them recording our conversations. I'm glad as well then. This room isn't bugged is it?"

"No Lover, Claude assured me that he performed the ward himself for our privacy."

"Oh when did you speak with Claude about that?"

"He slipped a note under my door. Apparently he 'knew' I would show up here tonight"

"Did they not ask you to come? Do you know what Claude and the others are up to Eric?"

"I'm not sure but I do know this, Claude has your best interests at heart. I can see that Lover."

"I think so too."

Well we have wards. I have a calm Viking. Now should I let the bomb drop?

"Eric I have one more thing for tonight."

He nods for me to continue. It's just like a bandage, just rip it off you coward.

"I've heard your thoughts before"

I need to see his face. I really hope this won't change anything between us but I need to know if there is anything that is going to keep us from moving forward. It's the only thing I can imagine that would pose a problem.

"Have you heard them often?"

"No just once. It was when we first met. You were thinking about how you could get me to do anything you wanted if you threatened someone I cared about. You didn't want to have to do that. You had to continue mainstreaming and hoped we could work together without you threatening me. My glimpse was brief but your thoughts are like a snake pit. They were very dark and chaotic."

"It was the night I staked Longshadow?"

"Yes it was the second time we met"

"After hearing that how did you ever trust me Sookie? I remember what I thought that night. I was concerned that if you heard the thoughts of Vampires your life would be forfeit."

"I'm used to hearing everyone Eric. I understand how people think many things before their brains become rational. Inner musings are common for everyone. Thousands of thoughts can go on in someone's mind before the rational side kicks in. You aren't upset?"

"As long as nothing you heard scared you, no I'm not upset. It only happed this once?"

"Yes with you it was just once. There was one other and it was only one time as well."

"Was it something that affected our safety? Is it about a current situation we have to deal with?"

"No it was long ago during Rhodes. I heard the vampire testifying. That is why I spoke up."

"I was always curious as to why you did that. I do not want to scare you. We are safe Lover many people have seen to this. I think it is best for now that this conversation never took place. It's not something that has occurred but a few times. I never want anyone to find out about it just in case."

He isn't upset? This is not how I expected this conversation to go.

"Eric, Are you sure you aren't upset. I know how you value your privacy. What if it happens again?"

"I have nothing to hide from you. In the past there were times I wished you could read my mind so that you could understand what was going on. I even tried on occasion to send you thoughts. I just want to make sure no one becomes aware. I like how calm life is and I don't want to jeopardize it. If it happens again and you want to let me know please just allow us to be in a safe private place"

"I can do that. What did you try to send me?"

"Things I should have been telling you and Oh, a lot of dirty sexual deviant stuff"

"Of course you would you big perverted Viking!"

That damn smirk and eye brow waggle get me every time. I move over closer to him and cuddle against his chest.

"It's very late lover. Are you ready for bed?"

"I am getting tired finally. My energy level is beginning to drop. When are we going to leave for the trip?"

"I am your prisoner. You tell me when we leave. I only need to call Pam and have my day person gather my clothes. I can text him tonight and have him gather my coffin and anything else I will need. We are going somewhere warm yes?"

"Yes it will be warm. I'll talk to Claude whenever I get up and I will let you know when you rise tonight if that is ok."

"Yes that will be fine. Can I help you into bed? I would like to lay with you until I have to return to my room."

"Is my room light tight? Can you rest here during the day?"

"I believe that it is. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes I feel so much better being close to you. I miss falling asleep in your arms"

"I do too lover. I need to grab a change of clothes from my suite. I will meet you in your bedroom?"

"Ok I be ready in a few minutes"

We rise from the couch and head off to gather our things. I pull out a night gown and head off to the bathroom and do my nightly routine. I return to find that he has turned down the bed and is sitting on the side of the bed. He is wearing a pair of silk sleep pants and nothing else. I was tired! Now my libido is off the charts. He reaches for me to come towards him. His legs spread so that I can stand between them. Even with him sitting he is a bit taller than me.

"You are so beautiful. I love you."

He is holding my one hand and his other is caressing my face. I release his hand so that I can wrap my arms around his neck. The ever present gravitational pull between us is at work. Our faces begin to descend upon the other. Our lips meet and the kiss begins. Oh how this man can melt me with just one kiss. It's passionate but not desperate. His hands never stop caressing me; my back, my arms, my face. They never settle on one spot. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck and he grabs my waist to pull me closer. I can feel my nipples harden and through my night shirt as they are rub against his chest. His hands are on my waist and he's running them from my hips to my thighs and back up. He breaks the kiss and begins to move his lips to my neck. He's running in a circuit from the incredibly sensitive spot behind my ear down to my collar bone. I can feel his erection though his pants along my thigh. Instinctively I push up against him and I can hear him growl. Oh! What that growl does to me. It goes straight to my girlie parts. His hands reach around to my ass and he pulls me forward. He is licking, sucking and nibbling on my neck. I'm sure I will have a hickey or two tomorrow. My head falls to the side to give him better access. His lips reach my ear and he begins to lick and suck my lobe in to his mouth. His breath is labored. He continues to kiss me as he whispers in my ear.

"Lover

*lick*

I want you

*soft kiss*

so badly

*sucking on the spot behind my ear*

Not yet though

*long lick along my jugular*

Not until….

*sucking my neck*

I prove myself to you"

"Eric…."

I'm moaning and grinding on him. Friction…. I need more friction…My clit is aching and I can feel my panties getting wet. More kisses, more licking. I'm on overload. Suddenly he slows his attentions and stops grinding into me.

"I know lover. Let me hold you tonight. Let me prove to you I am worthy. Let me love you before we make love."

I nod to him and he places a few last soft kisses to my lips. He moves us so that we can get into bed. He lay on his side and I crawl over so that I can spoon up against him. His arm wraps around me and pulls me close.

"I love you Eric"

"I love you too dear one"

He hums a song to me and strokes my hand with his as I drift off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

I own nothing of the Sookie Stackhouse Vampire Mysteries!

Thanks to all of you reviewing and still following! Enjoy!

Chapter 25

Claude's POV

I woke up early and started to go over scenarios that could have happened last night with Sookie and Eric. The wards worked well. I didn't hear anything from the room which is probably for the best. I'm certain that if they had sex it was not a quiet reunion. How the hell did either of them last 4 years without it? I can't make it a week! I want to go see if she's awake. What happened last night? She's probably in a sex induced coma. The man can screw me to death anytime. She's lucky he's a vamp and would kill me or she would have some competition. He is sex on a stick! Since I can't reenact the 'Viking inquisition' I'll just have to prepare some stuff for her to take on her vacation. Every girl needs a new sexy bikini when going to the Bahamas. I love being devious. I set off to gather the additional things I feel she'll need. I'd finished the bag I'm sending with her when I hear my phone.

R u still at the hotel? - Sookie

She's finally awake. Should I have her come to my room so that she can feel as if she's doing 'the walk of shame'? Can she walk correctly? I assumed since I didn't get a late night call with her crying or hear the Viking breaking furniture that it went well. Oh this is going to be fun. I need to see her smile again.

Finally awake? Come 2 my room. Right across hall from u- Claude

It's almost 5 in the afternoon. I want all the details! After a few minutes I hear her knock at the door. She comes in blushing. Oh I want details! All of them!

"Cousin how was your walk of shame across the hall? That is assuming you're walking normally?"

"Jesus! Claude, do you ever quit? I didn't sleep with him!"

"Did he go back to his room last night? I thought I heard him go to his room and then leave but… he never returned did he?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

She is looking away from me and I can tell she's blushing. There's a story here I can tell. I tried to look around to her face. OH MY GOD! She has hickeys!

"Sookie are those by chance… hhhmm… possibly hickeys on your neck?"

She is so busted!

"Cousin I want all the details!"

"Why do you embarrass me this way? Please Claude! Can I have some privacy?"

"NO!"

"Aggrrr! Alright! We made up. We made out. We exchanged blood. END OF STORY!"

"Oh! No you don't Sookie! Sit and spill it. I have no love life at the moment and I feel since I care so deeply about you that you should allow me to live vicariously through you. Besides that man is too hot! If I can't have him, I at least need the juicy details!"

"You are incorrigible. What do you want to know?"

"Did he go to rest in your room? Did you cum? You must have! You have the 'glow'"

I have her laughing so hard I just heard her snort.

"Oh why do I put up with you? Yes and yes ok? Now please stop!"

"I'm going to break you of your prudish ways Cousin. I'm assuming your talk went well then. I won't ask you for all the specifics you two discussed but I'm glad you two 'came' to an agreement. What are your plans?"

"He's coming with me. I can't believe it Claude. He's giving up everything and coming with me. I feel like I'm in a dream and I don't want to wake up yet"

"It's going to be ok Sookie. You two will get through all of this and have the perfect life."

"Claude what do you know? I know you are hiding something. You are very confident that all of this will work out."

"I won't keep it from you now. You both have made your decisions and I'll let you know just why this decision was the most important decision of your life."

"Claude, don't do this to me. You're scaring me."

"Cousin, panic doesn't suit you well. Trust me everything is fine. I'll explain it all to you and Eric when he rises for the night. Now when are you leaving?"

She's going to be concerned when I tell her about the two visions the Pythoness had. As soon as Sookie called the demon all the things we were concerned about had ceased to exist. Ludwig, Mr. Cataliades and I were only to help them to have an opportunity to decide their fates from here. Once they both were informed of the truth, this had to come from all the others and themselves, they had the free will to decide what they wanted. However, I took a personal interest in their relationship. They are well suited for one another and no one can deny the love they share. I'm looking forward to being a part of their growth.

"Eric doesn't care when we leave. I was wondering though, are you able to mask your presence all the time?"

"Yes cousin its magic. Once you have it, you have it. You don't lose the ability or it doesn't diminish."

"That's good to know. I was wondering, even before last night, that maybe if you weren't busy you could come with me for a week or two. I understand if you aren't free or now that Eric is going; I don't want you to feel like a third wheel"

"Cousin I would love to go! Oh we are going to have so much fun. The singing and dancing we can do! I do have one request if I may?"

"I know that look Claude, now what are you up to?"

"Nothing much really, now stop me if you must, but please tell me you have never had a vision of the Viking in a pair of Speedo's. Oh it would be glorious just glorious!"

"Claude there is something seriously wrong with your brain. So you want to go then?"

"YES!"

"How much time to do you need to get ready? I'm set to go and Eric only has to call Pam and get his stuff from his day guy."

"I can be ready by tonight if need be. I can 'pop' home and get my beach wear! Does Eric know where we are going?"

"Oh! I almost forgot no and don't tell him. He wants to be surprised. I hope they have a light tight room for him. Oh shit! Bubba! What am I going to do with Bubba? Is he still even here?"

"Yes he's still here. You can take him with us. We have the private jet and the house has light time rooms."

Oops! I hope she doesn't catch that!

"Do you know who owns the house Claude? How would you know it has light tight rooms?"

"Shit! It's my house. When I found out that you still wanted to leave I wanted you to have a safe place to go. It was just coincidence that you mentioned the Bahamas. Ludwig knows I have a home there and I offered it immediately."

"Claude….."

"Cousin it's almost time for your Viking to get up. Let's have some dinner while you tell me all about last night"

"Fine and then you have some explaining to do"

We called for room service and she told me of how she and Eric, for the first time, really talked. She laid out all her deep dark secrets. He had accepted everything she shared with him with love. Apparently Sookie could tell him that she was actually a 'he' and he couldn't care less. I wasn't surprised to find that he wanted to help Hunter as well. I've told her before he's an honorable man. He loves her very much and would do anything she would ask. I explained why I left him the note under his door. She understood when I told her I wanted to be the one to share all the horrid information with her. It was not Eric's fault what her 'so called' friends did to hurt her. If she were to be angry with anyone I wanted it to be me. We finished our dinner and she left to freshen up.

"Sookie I will be over in about 15 minutes. Is that enough time for you and 'Mr. I have a tree limb in my pants' to get it on?"

"Claude you're a pig. I talk to you later."

I spent the next few minutes gathering up my things and walked across the hall to their room. And but who answers the door but sex on legs himself.

"Hello there. Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because, I can totally see myself in your pants later!"

They are so much fun. Eric just smirks and walks away from me. Sookie however shouts out to me.

"Shut it Claude or I'll tell him to have you for a snack later on the plane."

"Oh you're no fun Cousin."

I watch them interact for a few minutes. She is walking around straighten things up in preparation for our departure. He is watching her every step. Every time she comes close to him he reaches out to caress her or pull her into him. I have never seen either of them smile so damn much. It's disgusting it's so sweet but I am very happy for her.

"I want to talk to you both before the 'king' arrives. He is resting down the hall and will want to check on Sookie is before he goes to find his daily fill of feline delicacy. Please sit down and I will explain."

They both sit on the couch. They are hand in hand. Now that they are together I know nothing will separate them and if anyone should try, well that's why they have me.

"I will tell you the basics of how I am involved and I promise you that no one has meddled in your life. A few years ago I was called by the Ancient Pythoness. She had two visions of Sookie. One outcome was not so good and the other one was as things are for you both now. She saw you at a crossroads Sookie and your decision would change both of your lives. She told me I was not to interfere and was only allowed to gather people to help educate you both when the time came. She never told me the details of the visions. I called upon Mr. Cataliades to help you understand your rights in the Supe world and Doctor Ludwig to help you understand your spark and the bond."

"I then began to keep tabs on your 'so called' friends. I wanted to know what happened in your life and all the details. I wanted them punished. You know all the reasons why so I won't go into the specifics. Sookie you may think that Mr. Cataliades has acted on your behalf in all of this but I want you to know that it was because I asked him to. I would like to assume the 'patriarchal role' in your life. I understand that Niall is your great grandfather and he should hold this right but I fear it would only be out of his duty to do so. I want to be there for because I love you and truly wish the best for you. He cares for you and does not wish either of you anything but happiness. He just is insensitive at times. I, on the other hand tend to be a little more dramatic when it comes to life and passion! I see how you two feel about each other and I want to help you both in any way I can. Is this ok with you both?"

They both accept this. I know it seems strange for me to take the role of her father but someone like Sookie deserves a few strong men in her life.

"Thank you both. I promise to help you honor your love to each other."

I know the Viking will have questions. I give him a questioning look for him to proceed.

"Claude how bad was the outcome?"

"I will tell you but let me explain what I explained to Sookie first. The worst vision changed immediately when she called the demon. She made her decision to fight for what she was going to have in her life. No one pushed or tricked you two to make the choice to be together. It was forbidden. You both will always have free will in your life. The reason the other 'possible future' if you will, changed is because you both knew what you wanted. You both wanted to be together; you just needed to be informed of what went on to allow yourself to take the next step. This will be harsh to hear, don't overreact. It was never really a possibility. I believe Sookie's Grandmother saw to that when she had the brooch appear for her."

I glance over to them both. I think the Viking see's what is coming and he would have reacted exactly like the A.P.'s vision predicted. He would have gone berserker.

"She saw Sookie kill herself and then Eric going on a killing spree. Nothing could stop him"

She gasps and clings to him. Tears are beginning to flow from her face. He holds her tight and I see the red beginning to rim in his eyes. I can see she told him how bad things had gotten for her.

"The Pythoness helped me to see how much we are alike Cousin. I never realized how much others had hurt you and saw you as an outcast. I myself have lived a very similar life. Fairies are by nature, very loving creatures normally but unfortunately for me a 'gay fairy' is not often welcome. I was to marry and have beautiful fairy babies but that wasn't the life I wanted. So I became over looked, forgotten about and cast aside. I decided, no one asked or ordered me, to help you both. Yes, there is a major movement happening in the supernatural world and people had been abusing innocent Supes, like yourself Cousin, but I needed to help you. I had to fight to have the life I wanted and I will not watch you do the same. I care about you very much. I will not nor did not use magic to help you two make the decision you came to. I have many gifts and some magic I would like to give to you both. I will always explain what I am offering to you both and you will always have free will. I want the both of you to have 'your dream life'."

The both have calmed down. Sookie is the first to speak up and rushes over to me, practically knocking me over in a hug.

"Claude, thank you. I love you too"

"I'm sorry I couldn't explain more but please understand it all had to be your decision. It's universal law that no one interfere in the future when the A.P. has a vision."

"I understand. Thank you again Claude for taking such an important role in my life."

The Viking is now standing and what he does next shocks the shit out of me. He walks over and hugs me. Only Brad Pitt walking up and planting a kiss on my lips could be better than this. It's a quick 'man' hug and then he reaches out to shake my hand. His next statement zings me again. Oh this is the day to be shocked and awed.

"Claude, I want to thank you for loving Sookie. As her patriarch may I ask you permission to pursue her?"

"You are welcome and yes Eric you have my blessing"

They return to each other's arms. I will leave them so that they may have some time to themselves. The learned of a harsh possible reality and will need time to reconnect.

"Eric did Sookie inform you that I will be crashing your vacation? Is this alright with you?"

"Yes she informed me and I am glad you will be with us."

"Good, I'm going to leave and gather my things. Did you make your arrangements Eric? Are we going to take Bubba with us?"

"Yes I believe we are taking Bubba, if he would like to go. My day man has two coffins and clothing for us gathered. Where should I have him drop them off?"

"Can he follow us to the small airfield in Shreveport?"

"Yes, I will contact him"

I kiss Sookie on the cheek before I leave. When I reach the door I turn around for one last question.

"Viking?"

"Yes Claude."

"Do you own a pair of Speedo's by chance?"

Sookie's mouth is hanging open and her face is beet red. The Viking snickers and waggles his eyebrows at me before I leave the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Happy 4th of July! I hope everyone had a fun and safe holiday! I own nothing of the Sookie Stackhouse Novels. blah blah blah.. vampire emergency. blah. We're getting close to the vacation! Lot's of things are still brewing! Thanks for the reviews! The are addictive.. like Viking Kisses!

Chapter 26

Eric's POV

The first thing I become aware of for the night is her smell and then her warmth. She is stretched out along my side stroking my arm. I roll my body towards her so that I can wrap her in my arms. My words from long ago ring through my mind. This is best. This is right.

"Good evening Lover"

"Mmmm. Good evening to you!"

She is nuzzling her face along my chest. I begin to kiss the top of her head and as low as I can get on her face until she turns her head up so that I can reach her lips. Her kiss is like no others. Before Sookie, I was not one for such an intimate act. I fed and fucked. I did not kiss and cuddle. I hardly ever gave a woman oral sex. It was too personal. It was as if kissing a woman anywhere gave them the notion that I liked them. I did not want anyone to believe I had feelings for them; even if I did glamour them afterwards. When I am with Sookie I could kiss her for hours. I embrace the feeling of intimacy when with her.

"Claude is coming to the room in a few minutes. He wants to speak with us. Did your day man get everything together? Oh! And I forgot about Bubba. Claude said we can take him with us."

"I think taking Bubba is a good idea. He would be worried about you if we didn't. He was not dealing very well with the situation when he saw that you looked so ill. I had my day guy get all of my things as well as Bubba's. We can ask him if he wants to go."

"Is there anything else we need to take care of?"

"I only need to call Pam. I will inform her that I am leaving for an undetermined amount of time and I wish to find out how her punishment went last night."

"I forgot all about checking the website. Should I be concerned about what happened with her last night?"

"No I'm sure Pam is fine and will be more cautious when it comes to other's feelings now. I can see that you showered and are ready to go. Did you get a chance to eat yet?"

"Yes Claude and I had dinner. Can I warm you a blood or do you need…"

"Lover I am fine. Please warm me a blood and I will grab a quick shower. I'll go to my room for my things and return right back. Dear one I don't need to feed every night. We will figure out when we are ready for you to take care of my nutritional needs later on. Please don't think that I don't want to feed from you. I want us to ease back into intimate acts. Right now I'm afraid we won't 'behave' and we have to leave soon yes?"

"Yes we do have to leave and Claude will be here soon."

"Come here Lover"

She walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. I don't want her to doubt that I want her. I want all of her; her body, her soul, her love, simply all of her. I place my fingers under her chin and tilt her head towards mine. My lips begin to lower towards hers. It's like magic when we connect. Through the bond I can feel her doubt leaving; in its place is passion and love. I get lost in the feel of her lips and tongue dancing with mine. She tastes so good and feels even better. I feel her press her body against mine. We continue like this for a few more moments. I allow my lips to leave hers just enough that I can whisper against her lips as I tell her I love her. She responds in kind and we separate to finish out tasks before her cousin arrives.

I hear the knock on the door and go to answer it.

"_Hello there. Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because, I can totally see myself in your pants later!"_

I have heard every pickup line out there but some are just so plain stupid. He needs some new ones. I smirk at him and walk away. I hear Sookie threaten him and have to laugh. She is buzzing around the room straightening up. I can't keep my hands off of her. The moment she is close to me I reach out for her.

"_I want to talk to you both before the 'king' arrives. He is resting down the hall and will want to check on Sookie is before he goes to find his daily fill of feline delicacy. Please sit down and I will explain."_

Claude gets our attention to begin the conversation he wants to have with us. I lead her to the couch and listen intently to what he begins to tell us.

"_I will tell you the basics of how I am involved and I promise you that no one has meddled in your life. A few years ago I was called by the Ancient Pythoness. She had two visions of Sookie. One outcome was not so good and the other one was as things are for you both now. She saw you at a crossroads Sookie and your decision would change both of your lives. She told me I was not to interfere and was only allowed to gather people to help educate you both when the time came. She never told me the details of the visions. I called upon Mr. Cataliades to help you understand your rights in the Supe world and Doctor Ludwig to help you understand your spark and the bond."_

"_I then began to keep tabs on your 'so called' friends. I wanted to know what happened in your life and all the details. I wanted them punished. You know all the reasons why so I won't go into the specifics. Sookie you may think that Mr. Cataliades has acted on your behalf in all of this but I want you to know that it was because I asked him to. I would like to assume the 'patriarchal role' in your life. I understand the Niall is your great grandfather and he should hold this right but I fear it would only be out of his duty to do so. I want to be there for because I love you and truly wish the best for you. He cares for you and does not wish either of you anything but happiness. He just is insensitive at times. I, on the other hand tend to be a little more dramatic when it comes to life and passion! I see how you two felt about each other and I want to help you both in any way I can. Is this ok with you both?"_

He spoke to the Pythoness. She never has anyone help her when her vision calls to her. The outcome must have been very bad if she called someone in on this. Oh Freya! Please don't let me loose her now. Not after we finally got this chance. He said that we are in the 'good' vision she saw. This means the danger has passed. He still wants to protect her and help us. Can there be more danger? We both agree we want Claude's guidance.

"_Thank you both. I promise to help you honor your love to each other."_

I need to know what could have been and if there is more for us to worry about.

"_Claude how bad was the outcome?"_

"_I will tell you but let me explain what I explained to Sookie first. The worst vision changed immediately when she called the demon. She made her decision to fight for what she was going to have in her life. No one pushed or tricked you two to make the choice to be together. It was forbidden. You both will always have free will in your life. The reason the other 'possible future' if you will, changed is because you both knew what you wanted. You both wanted to be together; you just needed to be informed of what went on to allow yourself to take the next step. This will be harsh to hear, don't overreact. It was never really a possibility. I believe Sookie's Grandmother saw to that when she had the brooch appear for her."_

I tighten my hold on her. Oh by the Gods! I almost lost her. She was going to kill herself. I would have lost any rational part of me. I would have torn the world apart in my rage. Please Freya! I beg of you, please let her be safe now!

"_She saw Sookie kill herself and then Eric going on a killing spree. Nothing could stop him"_

I knew what the words would be before they left his mouth but they still struck my heart like a stake. I gather her while she cries. I'm not sure if she even realized how bad it was while she was going through it. I thank the Gods for her Grandmother, Claudine and Claude. I will be forever in debt to him for what he has done for her.

"_The Pythoness helped me to see how much we are alike Cousin. I never realized how much others had hurt you and saw you as an outcast. I myself have lived a very similar life. Fairies are by nature, very loving creatures normally but unfortunately for me a 'gay fairy' is not often welcome. I was to marry and have beautiful fairy babies but that wasn't the life I wanted. So I became over looked, forgotten about and cast aside. I decided, no one asked or ordered me, to help you both. Yes, there is a major movement happening in the supernatural world and people had been abusing innocent Supes, like yourself Cousin, but I needed to help you. I had to fight to have the life I wanted and I will not watch you do the same. I care about you very much. I will not nor did not use magic to help you two make the decision you came to. I have many gifts and some magic I would like to give to you both. I will always explain what I am offering to you both and you will always have free will. I want the both of you to have 'your dream life'."_

Sookie is up on her feet practically knocking him over in her efforts to thank him. I let them have their moment and I do something I have rarely ever done. I approach him with my thanks. He has helped save us and has vowed to help us honor each other. I express my gratitude and ask him for his permission to be with her. I respect him and make sure he knows this.

"_Claude, I want to thank you for loving Sookie. As her patriarch may I ask you permission to pursue her?"_

"_You are welcome and yes Eric you have my blessing"_

I need to hold her. I reach out and take my Lover back into my arms.

We go over the final details of what needs to be done before we leave. I am learning that Claude likes to torment. He always feels the need to lighten our mood. I'm going to enjoy spending time with him.

"Viking?"

"Yes Claude."

"Do you own a pair of Speedo's by chance?"

I chuckle at him and give him Sookie's favorite eye brow waggles as he leaves the room.

Sookie is still holding on to me snickering for a minute or two after Claude leaves. I gently kiss the top of her head before I break free from her.

"Lover is there anything you need to do before we leave. I would like to talk to Bubba."

"I'm packed and ready to go. Should I go find Bubba?"

"There is no need lover I can hear him pacing around the hallway waiting patiently for you to ask him to come in."

This is what it must be like to have children. Bubba is wonderful with her and cares very much but he is very child like. I hope she knows what she is in for with him and now Claude. This is going to be a very interesting trip. Oh hell what are we going to feed Bubba? He prefers cats. I have no idea where we are going or if they have a feline population large enough to sustain him. I'm generally not one to care what others think but I hope the neighbors don't have cats. I'm going to have to talk to him. Sookie goes to the door to let him in. He enters and as he passes her I can see him glance at her neck. SHIT! He going to think me or someone else tried to attack her. I got carried away. I'm impressed those are quite the hickeys; I haven't lost my touch!

"Bubba, Sookie and I would like to ask you something. Come on in"

"Mr. Eric! Who tried to attack Ms. Sookie! Tell me who and I will fix them. They marked her neck and it didn't look like that before! Why didn't you stop them?"

"Bubba calm down. It was me. I was kissing her little too rough but its fine. It's a hickey Bubba and those marks are ok. Sookie and I are together again and things are going to be fine. We want to know if you would like to go on a trip with us. We are leaving tonight."

"I go where Ms. Sookie goes. I'd like to go on a trip with you two. Do you reckon that they might have some cats there?"

"They might not have any cats. You will have to drink bottled blood. I will have Sookie fix it special just for you. Will that be ok?"

If I can convince him Sookie needs him to drink and she makes it just for him… Maybe just maybe he'll behave. Why does this have to be so difficult?

"Anything for Ms. Sookie! I'm gonna go get some dinner. When do you want me back Mr. Eric?"

"Come back in an hour Bubba and we will leave. Be careful when you hunt."

"Yes sir."

Sookie is trying to hold her laughter in. After Bubba leaves the room, she lets loose. She is holding her side and laughing.

"Eric! I can't believe you had to tell him a hickey was ok! You are so patient with him. He's lucky to have you. It's weird though I feel like we're taking a pet with us."

I am laughing now because I referred to him in my mind as a child.

"I see him more like a toddler than a cocker spaniel. I need to call Pam before we go. Let's sit on the couch and you listen to her grovel about how bad last night was."

She laughed a bit more before she joined me on the couch. I called Pam so that we could listen to her whine.


	27. Chapter 27

What has Pam been up to on her night of punishment? Thanks again to my partner in crime devonmaid76 for her pre reading and wonderful humor. "Claude Cuddles" devon.. You're the best!

I own nothing! Don't sue!

Chapter 27

Pam's POV

This is ridiculous! I can't believe I have to wear this outfit. It was really bad enough that I had to dress like this but to have to pick it out myself? His brain must be damaged from lack of 'real' blood. I told him all that bottled stuff drives us insane. I mean really look at Compton, the poster boy for mainstreaming! Fuck a zombie! I am going to have to glamour the shit out of Ginger so that she forgets all about doing my hair and makeup and she can't afford to lose anymore brain cells. This night is going to be hell. I know my Master is upset with me and I was wrong but really a 'shell suit'? I should have said more and told him how sincerely I was sorry. I never meant to hurt Sookie so badly or to put both of them in jeopardy. I will do all that I can to make it up to them both.

I can't believe Eric didn't call me. I have no idea what is going on with the two of them. Did he get a chance to talk to her? I won't call him he is still too upset with me. I'm surprised he didn't torture me. I know when he yells is upset but he didn't yell and that's worse. He spoke calmly but with a tone of force in his voice. A tone I have come to learn that means 'don't fuck with me and do as I say'.

When I arrive at Fangtasia Ginger is there. Great! Fuck my life! I knew I shouldn't have pushed him. She cheerfully skips over to me.

"Hey Mistress Pam, Master Eric's day guy delivered all this for you. He gave me a note as well and I have all my makeup here. I even got my crimping iron out of my locker in the back for you. I never knew you loved the 80's as much as I did!"

I wish he would have silvered me. I thought when I dropped off my couture earlier it was the worst of it. No, not hardly. This is going to be sheer hell! I look over what Bobby brought and was shocked! Oh no! He doesn't expect me to put this on the table. Fuck! The sign is in an 11x16 gold picture frame and in bold black print it reads:

Tonight Fangtasia Welcomes

Pamela Ravenscroft,

Progeny of Eric Northman

We are honored that she will be offering her advice services.

We welcome you to ask her all and any questions

pertaining to Vampire and Human Relationships.

Please note that no questions will be too personal or offensive.

Thank you and enjoy your evening

I would rather change baby diapers! This is absurd. I can't even complain or he'll make me do worse! Damn! I gather Ginger so I can get on with this. An hour later and I am sitting in the booth at the center of bar. I look like an idiot. The fucking 'outfit' is teal. I have huge white hoop earrings in and my hair is crimped. Crimped for the love of all that's evil! I can't even look at my makeup again without wanting to vomit and vampires don't vomit. Why would Ginger still own blue mascara. Oh I suppose it goes well with the bright green eye shadow she put on me. Did I mention the bright pink lipstick? Oh! And I will never get this damn glitter lotion off my skin. I look like a fucking disco ball. Why couldn't he put me in the corner booth! Fuck the bar is filling up quickly. It doesn't take long and the vermin flock over. Holy hell! I have a line forming! The questions are ridiculous!

"Do you think Eric likes this look? Should they stop wearing black and start wearing Teal? Does he still not feed from blondes? How long are his fangs? How big is his dick? What can they do to get to have sex with him? Does he like head? Do I have nice tits?"

These women are so insecure! All they do is think about him! How the hell did Sookie put up with hearing their thoughts? OH! OH! FUCK! I made it worse. Fuck! Not only do I look like hell, now I feel like hell! This is why I had to do this. Damn him! The vamps have been trying not to laugh at me all night and I'm pretty sure someone was messing with the security cameras. Shit! Is Eric taping this? Great now Compton's here!

"Pam, don't you look lovely. Reminiscing tonight are we?"

"Compton, you douche bag. Piss off won't you?"

"But I am in need of some advice and I see that Fangtasia is offering a new service."

"Did you attend the meeting Bill?"

"Yes I'm returning from there now. Sookie was upset and asked me to leave. I'm sure she and I will talk later. I will have to help her with her move. She needs someone to help her."

"Compton you are so obtuse! You more than anyone needs advice! You were sent to procure her, you lied to her, you took her virginity based on said lie, and you didn't inform anyone that she was ill. Oh! And now you think you need to help her in her political decisions. Eric will have your fangs if you cross him on this. There is no amount of help or advice anyone can offer you. You are a fucking moron. Did you not hear the lawyer the other night? Just keep tightening your noose Bill. We can all watch you hang!"

Uh! I guess I pissed him off. He stormed away, was it something I said?

Finally! I need to get home and scrub my skin raw. I want to talk to my Master. I felt a lot from him through our bond. I couldn't keep track of his emotions! Dawn is here and I go to my rest unsure about his and Sookie's fate.

The next evening

I woke for the night and reached out for Eric. He has muted his end to our bond. What the hell happened? I do what I must to get ready for the evening I have to open the bar. Why hasn't he called me?

I hear his ring tone coming from my phone. 'Crazy Bitch by Buck cherry' is blaring.

"Master"

"Pamela, how was your evening?"

"It was very enlightening Master. I found that most of our customers have nothing but thoughts of you and want to know how they can come to have sex with you. I was aware you were desired by most but I had no idea that it was borderline 'stalker' behavior. I'm able to see how Sookie felt every time she walked in the bar. I deeply regret giving her another reason to be insecure of your time together."

"All of our Vampire employees spent most of their night laughing at me. I found it humiliating and insulting. I also got to spend a lovely few minutes with Compton. He is delusional Master. He believes that he is still going to continue to help her. May I ask if she is safe? I'm concerned. I care deeply for her and Compton is not thinking rationally. After the meeting with the demon he should have known to back off and he isn't planning on doing so."

"That is another reason I am called Pam. I am leaving for an undetermined amount of time. I will be vacationing with Sookie, Claude and Bubba. I'm not sure where we are going and I will call you at a later time to inform you of the details."

He's still angry. He's speaking with that tone. Fuck!

"May I ask if you two are together again?"

"Yes we are sitting here now and I'm sure she has heard most of what you've told me. She is safe with me and the others that care about her. I suggest you work on putting yourself in her shoes a little more often. You will have to decide if you have both 'Sookie's and my' best interests at heart. You are my child, I know you are loyal to me but you will need to be loyal to both of us. I will speak with Edgington to let him know I am resigning from my position as Sheriff. I wish to spend my time on more important matters now. It would be wise of you to make sure you are helpful in his efforts in finding my replacement."

"I'm glad that you both are well Master. I assure you that both you and Sookie have my loyalty. I will prove myself to you both. Should I wait for the King to contact me?"

"Yes Pamela, wait to hear from him. He was aware that I was taking a sabbatical and that I was unsure of my return. There is nothing else I need as this time. I will contact you in a few nights at the latest."

"Yes Master. I will keep you abreast on any situations that should require your attention. Please let Sookie know that I am glad she is well and wish you both a pleasant vacation"

"I will Pam. Good night"

"Good night Master"

He is so angry at me still. Everyone gets to go on vacation but me? I am really on his shit list. Fuck! I hope she can soften him up a bit. Damn! Maybe after he finally get's laid. Hopefully the Vamps and vermin will forget all about last night.

After I go to the bar I made sure to give everyone the scariest death glare I could muster up. I performed my punishment but they need to know not to fuck with me! I am pissed that everyone had to witness my 'Dear Abby' session last night and I'm a little hurt that I'm being left out of Sookie and Eric's life right now. I growl and hiss at anyone that crosses my path tonight. I ready to tell them all to get the fuck out and who walks in to make my night oh! so much better but Bill 'Fucking' Compton.

"What do you want fucktard?"

"Where is your lovely outfit tonight Pam? I'm here to see Eric. I can't get a hold of Sookie or anyone from her entourage."

"Dickblister, do you see him here? No, he is out for the evening. Why do you need to speak with Sookie anyway? Can't you take a hint?"

"I need to talk to her so I can finalize her trip to Denmark. I don't want her to think I'm not here for her."

"She doesn't need you dumbass. She has people taking care of her. She is leaving anyway. I have no idea where but I know its tonight. Go and stalk someone else Compton. She doesn't need this from you."

He is pissed! What the hell is up with Compton? It must be the lack to 'real' blood. Eric thinks I'm joking about this but Compton is a prime example of a Vampire in need of professional help.

"What do you mean she is leaving? How? Why! I was the one that was going to help her. How do you know she is leaving? Does HE have anything to do with this?"

"You're treading on dangerous ground Compton. You were told to leave her be by her advisors. She will choose who is in her life or were you not listening the other night? Eric is with her that's how I know. They are leaving with a few others and he did not say when they are returning."

He is going to snap. How fucking stupid is he? He's going to meet his final death if he keeps pissing Sookie's new guardians off. I glance over to the vamp bouncer. WE may need to restrain him. The bouncer, Damn! I can't remember his name… What is it? Damen, Devon, I don't fucking care. All I know is he better have my back on this. The last thing I need is some breather getting hurt. I can take care of the asshat. Everyone in the room is aware of his temper tantrum by this point and has begun to move to the sidelines.

"SHE IS WITH HIM? IS SHE FUCKING STUPID? WHY DOES SHE KEEP GOING BACK TO HIM? WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T? I WANT TO SPEAK TO HIM NOW!"

He moves quickly and begins to rip apart Eric's throne. The whole front of the platform is destroyed. It will cost thousands to fix this. We will have to close for a night or two. The douche bag will pay for every last repair and dime we lose. Oh! You are so fucking done Compton. I call for the bouncer and we tackle him to the ground. I get up and drag him by the scruff of his neck like the dog he is and take him to the basement. After he is silvered to a chair I begin to question him.

"What the fuck Compton! Who do you think you are to come in here and demand anything? YOU were ordered to leave her alone! Let me tell you what he has that YOU don't have. Do you see this?"

I shove a Fangtasia calendar in his face. Eric is, of course, naked and radiating power.

"This is what he has… Listen to me and listen good dickwad! He has everything; sexuality, power, compassion, honor, and confidence. She is with him because HE IS exactly what she needs! You are nothing but piece of shit. IF you had cared for her you would have realized that she needs him more than she needs air. You are going to stay here until I get orders on what the hell to do with you."

I can't stop myself and I pull back my fist and punch him in the face as hard as I can.

"That was for hurting Sookie all those times. Oh! And Compton, you will pay for every repair that is needed to fix the bar and for any profits we lose during the time it takes to have everything fixed. Get comfortable! You're not going anywhere."

Fuck I will need to call Eric. He said for me to call him if anything was to happen and he will want to know about this. Compton needs to stop this obsession with Sookie.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer. I own nothing of the Sookie Stackhouse novels.

Chapter 28

Eric's POV

Sookie listens while Pam and I have our conversation. Pam was definitely in submissive mode; never once did she call me 'Eric'. My child will do well to remember her place and will need to keep an eye on Compton. I'm sure once Claude gets wind of this he will make sure Compton is watched as well.

"Lover, do you want to talk about my conversation with Pam?"

"No, Eric I understand you had to reprimand her. I feel you were a little harsh but I would have done the same. If it was Jason, he would need to either support us and my decision about who I want to be with or keep his mouth shut."

"Bubba and Claude should be back soon. You are ready to go? Do you need to grab something to eat before we leave?"

"Yes, I'm ready! I can grab something from a drive-thru place on the way to the airport or I can ask Claude if the plane has food. I'm not very hungry just anxious to go."

"Alright we can speak to Claude when he arrives. Why don't you come back over here closer to me Lover?"

She smiles and tosses her leg across my lap so that she straddles me. One simple move and my cock is rock hard. I'm really trying to restrain myself with her. I won't have her thinking I am back with her for sex. She still needs to heal emotionally. Oh! I want her; desperately. I can wait. I've waited 4 years what's a little more time. My hands gravitate to her waist and begin to run along it. She is wearing a pair of Capri cotton pants and a small tight t-shirt that is doing wonderful things for her breasts. I need her lips and lean into claim them. We begin our 'make out' session it doesn't take long for things to get heated. Her hands are in my hair pulling me closer. Her hot body is rubbing and pushing up against mine. I can feel her heat through my jeans. The smell of her arousal fills my nostrils and goes straight to my dick. My hands grab a hold of her ass and I begin thrusting into her. Fuck I need her. I allow her to break away for air and continue my attentions. There will be no part of her neck and collar bone neglected I have a say in it. Everything about her tastes so good. My lips flow effortlessly across her skin. I know deep within my soul that no woman will ever affect me the way she does. I'm trying to calm us down before the others arrive but she is so damn addictive. All too soon we are interrupted by Claude.

"Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmmm! Is this a family affair? I want to play too."

Sookie jumps and yells out to him

"Damn it Claude. Do you know how to knock and not to 'pop' in on people?"

"Well something definitely is 'popped" up in here I can see. Nice pant's Viking, can I test the zipper?"

I have to laugh to his antics. The night is going to be interesting. I give him a stern look and sigh.

"Claude I take it we're ready to go?"

"Oh Viking you can take me anytime you want. I'm always ready!"

My sweet lover walks over and smacks him on the back of his head.

"I told you earlier Claude and I wasn't kidding. I'll let him snack on you later. Behave!"

"Fine, Ms. Grouchy! Yes we're ready. If you need something to eat there will be food on the plane."

"Good let's go then. Eric, can you see if Bubba is back?"

I call for a porter to gather Sookie's luggage. Bobby should be down stairs in the lobby. Once Bubba arrived and we go towards the cars so that we may leave. The car ride is a short distance to the airport. We are loaded up quickly and settled into the plane within the hour. It's early but I need to see if Bubba and I will need to move into our travel coffins during the flight.

"Claude how long is our flight? Will Bubba and I need to move into our coffins?"

"No you won't need to. We should be there in a few hours. I have a large SUV picking us up at the airport and it will take us to my house. You really don't care where we are headed?"

"No, as long as it is with Sookie it doesn't matter."

"Well Viking in that case. She's heading into your pants. Can I have a turn next?"

I shake my head and laugh. Sookie is settled next to me. The plane is a private jet. I'm assuming its Claude's. The inside is set up like a living room. We all are able to sit facing each other. It's just short time before we are in the air. The attendant comes to see if anyone would like anything. Bubba and I ask for a bottled blood and Sookie and Claude decide on a sandwich. The attendant asks them if they want any chips or nuts with their food to snack on. I should have known Claude would have something else to add.

"Only, if their Eric's. Are they on the menu?"

We receive our dinners and continue small talk about what trouble Claude would like to get into while we are away. I have my arm around Sookie and she is resting her head up against me. I'm hoping she can nap before we land. Everyone is silent at least for awhile anyway; until Claude begins again.

"Eric, is there any chance of you initiating me into the 'Viking Mile High Club'? I would like to become a charter member. Are there frequent flyer miles involved?"

Does he have an 'off switch'?

"Mr. Eric, what's the 'Viking Mile High Club'? I never belonged to a club before. Could I join too?"

My poor lover is mortified. And the worst of it was that she was taking a drink of water when Bubba chimed in and had to spit it out. I hear Claude mumbling 'well that answers THAT question. He's lucky Sookie didn't catch that one. I can feel her begin to hide in my chest.

"Bubba, Claude isn't being very nice. There is no club."

"But Mr. Eric, if it's a secret club, I can keep secrets. You know I can. No one really knows who I am. I keep that a secret."

Oh by the God's help me. This is getting worse by the minute. Claude is laughing his ass off. Sookie couldn't get any closer unless she was to crawl into me.

"Bubba, I know you are a great secret keeper but Claude was talking about sex. That is what they call it when you have sex on a plane; the mile high club."

"Why would he want to have sex with you Mr. Eric? You are with Ms. Sookie. Does Claude like boys?"

"Yes Bubba he does. He thinks he's being funny. He will behave now so that Sookie can get some sleep; right Claude?"

Claude, the ass that he is, replies in a flamboyant tone.

"Yes Bubba, Mr. Eric and I will behave so Ms. Sookie can get some sleep."

I glare at him and allow Sookie to nestle down next to me on the chair. She is almost asleep and I have slipped into down time. My mind is searching through all the things that have happened in the last week's time. It's surreal to sit here with her in my arms. Before her lawyer contacted me I had given up on any thoughts that we would be together again I am not sure what I have done to deserve this chance but I will do all that I can to make sure she never regrets the opportunity that she has given me. It's all too soon that I am interrupted from my pondering of what our life will become. My cell phone beeps indicating that I have a text. I open it and see that it is from Pam.

Master I need 2 talk 2 u as soon as possible trouble with the douchebag - Pam

Fuck! We are barely in the air for an hour and Compton is starting his fucking shit. He will need to be dealt with. I look over to Claude to get his attention. I give him a tilt of my head indicating I want him to come over so that he may read the text. He's done a good job at handling things thus far and I want his opinion of what happens with Compton.

"Finally! Although we're not alone I will take whatever I can get."

"Claude! Quit being an ass and be quiet Sookie is sleeping. I just got a text from Pam and I thought you might be interested in what's going on. It looks as if she had some trouble with Compton tonight. I called you over so that we both could hear what she has to say when I call her. Now stop flirting with me and get serious!"

"Are you sure? We just left and that piece of shit is causing problems already. Let's get Pam on the line so we can find out what the hell he did now. He is walking a thin line with me Eric. I don't want to upset Sookie but I will not tolerate his antics when it's pertaining to her."

"I couldn't agree more. I have never nor will I ever trust him. I was concerned when I found out he was helping her in relocating to Denmark. I don't think he ever planned for her to make it there. He's been acting very shady lately. I know for a fact that King Leif would never be behind his motives. Whatever Compton is up he did not get help from Denmark. He may be acting on his own."

"Eric, do you have proof of anything that leads to believe that she was in danger of never making it to Denmark? If you do his life is forfeit."

"No I do not. Call it a 'hunch' if you must. It would have never come to pass. She would have had many guards to ensure her safety should she have chosen to go"

"Understood Viking, now let us call your child."

I gently slide away from Sookie so that I can allow her to continue to rest. I dial Pam's cell and she answers on the second ring.

"Master I'm sorry to bother you so soon. I wanted you to be aware of what happened tonight. I had to restrain Compton."

"I told you to keep me informed and I'm glad you are doing so. I have Claude sitting here with me. I want you to tell us what happened. Leave no details out."

Pam begins to tell us all that Compton has said and done. She states that she is concerned that he has become unstable. She described that he showed no indication that he was going to abide by the punishment he agreed upon. He is well aware that he is not to contact Sookie for anything. It appears that he has absolutely no intention on following these orders. Claude and I are both outraged that he called Sookie 'fucking stupid'. She may be stubborn and strong willed but never would anyone call her stupid. I couldn't care less about him doing damage to the bar. I'm glad no one was hurt. My lover would be distraught if something were to happen to anyone because of Compton anger in not knowing where she was. Her tender heart would find away to take some of the blame. I know that Claude and I are sharing the same thoughts on this. Compton is going to be a problem. He is not showing any rational thoughts. He will not win this. Even if Sookie was not mine, Claude would never allow her to be his.

"Thank you for informing us of this. You have done well. You are able to keep him restrained without any issues?"

"Yes Master. I can't see a problem. He doesn't appear to be needed anywhere and we have the other Vamp staff to keep him line if I should need to attend to my other duties. Do you and Claude wish for me to keep him as he is for now?"

I look over to Claude and he is indicating a definite yes to her question.

"Yes Pam we both want him to remain restrained for now. Please make sure to contact the King and tell him of what transpired this evening. I wouldn't want Russell looking for Compton when we obviously have him held. I will make sure he is aware of all that had been happening when I call him later on."

"My pleasure Master, I will wait until I hear from you or Claude on where we go from here."

"Thank you Pam. Is there anything else?"

"No have a pleasant evening."

I disconnect from Pam and glance over at Claude. He is seething. Apparently the more he has thought this over the more upset he has become.

"Viking do you think he is working with anyone else in regards to his pursuit of my kin?"

Oh yes he is pissed! He is using formal sentences and big words for Claude. He is usually more relaxed in his speaking mannerisms and he referred to her as his 'kin'. He is quick to enter his new 'patriarch persona' or if you will…. 'Touch my cousin and I will kill you' persona.

"Honestly Claude, I do not know. I have learned that when it comes to Compton anything can be a possibility."

"We need to find out. I'm going to get Pam to help me on this. I will return to deal with him after we get settled. I can 'pop' back and return easily. I want to know where he has been, who he has been with, and why. I want phone records and anything else that slimy bastard has been up to. I am done playing with this child vampire. If he thinks that his 150 or so years is a long enough time to learn how to get anything past a fairy almost 3 times his age, he has another fucking thing coming. I will not kill him now, not until I'm sure that there is no one else working with him. Rest assured IF there is someone else in on this, they will pay dearly as well."

I have seen many sides of Claude and I seen him upset the other night but this… this is anger. Compton is a dead man. It may not be this week or this month but soon and Claude IS going to be the one to do it. Again, I have a new respect for Claude Crane.

"I will assist you in any way I can. Do you require me to travel back with you? I'm sure Sookie will be fine for a day or so…."

He is quick to interrupt me. This is going to take some getting used to. No one interrupts me. What the hell?

"Eric I understand that you are used to be in control and you are very good at handling things of this nature. I'm aware that this is a 'personal offense' to you. I ask that you let Pam and I handle this for now. I know you can protect Sookie. You have proven that to me time and time again. This is your time with my Cousin. When I said she would be protected this included you as well."

What? He is going to protect me as well? It's almost absurd. I can protect myself and Sookie very well thank you. This cannot continue.

"Eric before you allow yourself to get all worked up over this, just hear me out."

I nod for him to continue

"Is this what would have happened before Eric? Would you have put her aside for a day or two so that you could have dealt with the problem on hand? I know that you have her best interests at heart and love her very much but this IS YOUR TIME. I have many ways I can deal with Compton and many people willing to help me. I vowed to help you both honor the love you have for each other. I won't allow Compton or anyone take time away from you two that can't be replaced. I know that it isn't in your nature to allow others to handle such delicate matters. I am asking you to trust me to do this for you both. Eric you must understand that I have no family left here in this realm. Sookie is it. She chose you and that makes you my family as well. I will stop at nothing to ensure that you're both happy and left alone from those seeking you or her harm. I watched you practically walk to the end of the world to makes sure she was safe. You sacrificed your own happiness so that she could have hers. If I chose to do the same for the both of you it's my right to do so."

I am speechless. The damn fairy has almost brought me to tears. I can't help but wonder what happened to him in the past that made him so adamant about keeping two people in love together. He is fighting for us, yes, but at one time he fought for himself and lost. He's not going to allow that to happen with us. I lower my head into a deep nod. Again this man deserves my respect and he will have it without question.

"Thank you. As difficult as it will be, I will do as you have asked. If there is something you need from me, please do not hesitate."

"I will keep you informed. We will be landing soon; maybe we should wake the princess?"

I chuckle at his return to his nonchalant attitude and begin to wake my lover. She doesn't take much to rouse her from her nap. What a glorious sight when her eyes open and she smiles upon me.

"mmm… hey sweetie did I sleep long? Are we almost there?"

"Hello my Lover. You slept a little while and yes, Claude just informed me will be landing soon."

She glances over to Claude and greets him. He is back to his 'playful persona' and has a devious look in his eye. He stands up and goes into a 'gay flight attendant role'. Maybe this isn't too far off for him? Maybe a prior job perhaps?

"My Lady and Vampires, We will be landing shortly. It's a balmy 85 degrees on the isle of 'your destination'. I thank you for flying 'Crane Airlines' I hope you have a pleasurable stay while you are here. I need you to return your tray table into the upright position. Viking, would you like to see what I have in the upright position?"

Never one to disappoint! I'm beginning to understand it now. I missed it before. Each time he makes one of these comments he is watching her. He has a twinkle in his eye. He loves to see her smile. Oh yes! He is tormenting me but it's her he wants the smile from. I know why he does it. She is so easy to love. I hear her giggle and asked me if he was like this the whole time she was asleep.

"No lover he didn't try to molest me too much. Are you excited for this trip?"

"Oh Eric I am very excited!"

I take her hand in mine as the plane begins to land. I think of the words Claude spoke to me a short while ago. 'This is your time' I was going to make use of every minute of it I could.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for everyone who follows and for those who review. Please review and let me know if you are still with me on this story. I hope everyone is still interested. It's time for some Viking romance and an island!

I own nothing of the Sookie Stackhouse novels. Don't sue!

Chapter 29

Sookie's POV

We stepped off the plane and Oh! boy, Toto we're not in Kansas anymore. I've never seen any place this beautiful. And… we haven't even left the airport yet. I can see palm trees and sand around everything. The ocean air smells so good! I can't wait to play on the beach. I feel like a little kid on Christmas. I start jumping up and down. I wonder if I can convince Eric to move here permanently. I really couldn't do that to him. Our nights will be short but that is what late afternoon naps are for. I can play at the beach, nap in the afternoon and spend the moonlight hours with him. I jump up in his arms and begin to plant kisses all over his face.

"Lover, am I to assume you are happy to be here?"

"Eric this place is so awesome. I've never been anywhere like it before!"

"I'm glad to see that you are not disappointed but can I ask 'where' we are?

"Oh my God! I'm sorry. We're in the Bahamas. I'm not sure where exactly. Claude, where are we staying?"

"Cousin, the house I have here is in Marsh Harbour. It's the largest settlement in Abaco. It's located in the Bahamas obviously and has its own airfield. Therefore we were able to fly directly in. It also is the largest protected deep-water harbor in the area. You can arrive by plane or boat only. I can see our driver waiting. We are only a 5 minute ride to the house. It's in a very secluded area of the island. After we are settled I can tell you about of the shopping and dining available."

"Claude, why would you have a house here? Why would it have light tight rooms?"

"I bought that land many years ago before it was what it is today. I had a house built there quite a few years later. I purchased and built for investment. I wanted to rent to Supes. At the time many humans wouldn't be able to afford to rent the house. I knew if I had it prepared for Supes it would bring the money I would need to get for the place. I never resided here. It was always an investment. I just recently had it updated that is why it wasn't rented. We have as much time here as you want. Wait until you see the place Cousin. We are right on the beach!"

Oh now I'm excited. We all head off towards the car. Eric and Bubba get everything loaded up with the help of our driver. Claude tried to help but Eric shooed him away.

"You girls go talk shopping and let us men do the work!"

I had to laugh. I enjoy his carefree attitude so much. I have never seen Eric smile as much as I have the last two nights. He is so full of life. I know that sounds strange when talking about someone who is by all rights is supposedly 'dead' but Eric has always had a zest for living life to the fullest.

I'm watching out the window ignoring the others are we drive to the house. Everything is so breath taking. There are palm trees and foliage everywhere. It's so green and lush. I hate that Eric isn't going to be able to see it in the sunlight. I just had the best idea! I have to talk to Claude alone and soon! Eric, Claude and Bubba are chatting about the layout of the house as I get lost into my own world when I feel Eric snake his arm around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder. He begins to place small kisses along my neckline and whispers to me.

"Have I told you today how much I love you? I can't wait to rise tomorrow night and smell the sunlight on your skin. I am so happy Lover. Thank you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry our nights will be shorter. I'll make sure to rest in the evening so I can be awake with you longer."

"Don't worry about me lover. I am content to watch you sleep if need be. I want you to play on the beach, enjoy the sun and rest whenever you need. This trip is for you to heal. I will savor each moment we have."

I turn and he adjusts so that our lips can reach one another's. We continue to kiss for a few minutes until Claude clears his throat in an effort to get our attention. Eric chuckles but then resumes his passionate assault on my lips. Myself, I am happy and content to stay right where I am therefore I ignore him as well.

"Hello….. Lovebirds! We are here. Can you come up for air please? You two have your own room that you can continue this in. Bubba and I are feeling nauseous right about now."

I have to laugh at him and remove my lips from Eric. As soon as we step out of the car he grabs me again and begins to kiss me passionately. He pulls away and looks over to Claude and waggles his eyebrows at him and then looks to me.

"Lover we WILL continue this later. I'll get our bags, go ahead up with Claude and find out where our room will be. I will meet the two of you there."

Eric nudges Bubba and they begin to gather the luggage. I grab Claude and demand the tour.

"Claude I'm sorry we keep getting carried away. I promise I won't ignore you."

"Nonsense Cousin. I'm only teasing you two. Eric is right. This is your time to heal. I want you to do whatever you like. If you need anything just ask."

I glance around and see that we have walked away enough for some privacy. I want Claude pick something up for me but I need to make sure there are no Vampire ears around. I lean over and whisper to Claude.

"Do you think Eric and Bubba can hear us?"

Claude begin to whisper back and is talking like a 14 year old girl on her first sleepover.

"No they are far enough away if you whisper. What do you need? Is he too much man for you? Don't worry Cousin I will help. You can take round one and I'll take round two. We can switch off and on."

"Claude, will you stop trying to sleep with him. Can you get me a camcorder? Before you even say it, no I am not recording us having sex for you, or him in the shower or any perverted idea you may have."

"Oh Cousin please? Pretty please with sugar on top? Seriously I think I know what you have planned and he will love it. Has he ever seen a photo of you in the sun?"

"No, I don't think he has. So, you don't think it's a dumb idea?"

"No! It's an awesome idea. I bet it brings him to tears actually, that you would think to do something like that for him. We can make sure he doesn't miss anything."

"Thanks Claude. I love it here and I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're here with me too."

Claude has unlocked the front door and we enter. This is not a house it's a freaking mini mansion. There are glass windows everywhere. The whole floor plan is open. There are two sitting areas and a large dining area at the back of the house. Oh, I can see the beach. I run over to look out the sliding glass door. We are right on the beach. I can't even see any other houses near us. I turn to my left and see a huge kitchen. Everything is done in a soft white color and the accent colors are light earth tones. The house looks like the beach. All the colors are corals, off white and various shades of tan. Claude has excellent taste in decorating. I feel like I'm in paradise. He is in the corner laughing at me as I buzz from area to area.

"I'm glad you like it. Let me tell you about all you have at your disposal. Out back there is of course, a private beach. The desk wraps around the entire back of the house. There's a hot tub and pool off to the right. There are 4 large bedrooms and 2 smaller ones. Each large bed room has an en-suite bathroom and shower. The only powder rooms in the house are down here by the living room to your left with the fireplace and on the second floor in the middle of the hall way. We will all have our privacy. I want you and Eric to take the master suite. It's on the third floor and is almost as large as the width of the house. Come with me and I will show it to you. Eric will meet us there."

We walk over to the most beautiful staircase I have seen since Gone with the Wind. It completely open and can been seen from anywhere on the first floor. We continue up passing the second level. When we reach the top I can see that there is only a small hallway that has two doorways.

"The second doorway is for storage and linens. You will find everything from shampoo to towels in there. I had the cleaning service I use get everything ready for us. All of our linens are fresh and we have a ton of food and bottled blood. I know that Eric and Bubba are fine with regular synthetic but I also got them some Royalty for dinner time. I've been told it's much more preferable."

"Claude! You are the best. Thank you! Thank You!"

I grab him and hug him. I can't believe he has thought about them and what they would prefer.

"Let me show you around I can hear Eric coming with your things."

We enter the room and I'm shocked! It screams romance at you. It looks more like a honeymoon suite. All the furniture is a light colored wood. There are windows along the whole back of the room. I see that there is also a small private deck on the far side as well. It's not large but enough room for 2 chaise lounge chairs and a table. The bed is covered in white flowing mosquito netting. There are large pillar candles and various smaller ones all around the room. I make my way towards the bathroom room. There is a shower and Jacuzzi tub that is both large enough for 2 people. Oh this is definitely a 'love suite'.

"Claude this room is a romance novel. I can't believe you have never ever lived here?"

"Nope, actually this is only the third time I have ever stayed here."

I continue to walk around the room taking in all its beauty until 'beauty' itself walks in the room with his arms full of luggage. He still takes my breath away every time I see him. Others may not think a man to be beautiful but I don't know how else to describe him. The words attractive and handsome do no justice to portray him.

Claude show Eric around the room and begins to tell us of the security and light proof amenities.

"The switch here will activate the light tight shutters should you chose to use them. There are no curtains but the glass is UV proof. Sookie you can enjoy the day light without harm to Eric. If you prefer to have the room dark during the day simply hit this button and the shutters will close. Eric I will show you how to set the access code so that only you and Sookie can enter the suite. I will make sure that Bubba's room is set up as well. Do you guys have any questions?"

Eric addresses him and I'm surprised at his response.

"Claude I do not need to have security to our room. I trust you totally. I appreciate your offer but this is your home. If you wish to wake Sookie during the day you should not be locked from our room."

"I have an intercom I can use to talk to her if needed. I'm honored that you have so much trust in me Eric. I still would prefer if you set up the codes. What if Sookie or I were out and someone was to get into the house. I assure you that we have no enemies here and this particular part of the island is a safe as you can get. It's totally private and only those with access can enter the area. I would still feel better knowing that while you rest you and Bubba are secure."

"As you wish, Claude and I thank you for your concern. Your home is very beautiful. Lover would you like to put some of your things away and we can try to see the beach before dawn comes?"

"Yes I would like that. Is Bubba getting settled? Do you think he needs anything?"

"He is fine dear one. He is in his room watching re- runs of the love boat. He said to tell you goodnight."

Claude speaks up and I see him give a strange look to Eric. What is going on there?

"Good night Cousin. I will talk to you in the morning. I have a few errands to run before I go to bed. Sleep as late as you like and come down to the kitchen and I will make us breakfast before we go play in the sand."

I walk over to kiss him on the cheek goodnight and I see a bag that's not mine on the floor. Eric must have grabbed it by mistake and it doesn't match his.

"Oh Claude this must be your bag. It's not mine and doesn't match Eric's luggage."

"No, that's your Cousin. I packed you a few extra things I thought you would need before you left. I have to run. Enjoy!"

And with a quick kiss goodbye he was gone. I grabbed the bag and began to unpack it. Why would he think I needed a new string bikini, flip flops, sunscreen, sunglasses and oh some new books. I am tossing all of this on to the chair and as I get to the bottom of the bag I scream.

"SWEET JESUS SHEPHERD OF JUDEA! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Eric walks over to see what I am in such a state about.

"Lover, what did Claude do now?"

"Eric, I can't even tell you. I am beyond embarrassed. He has no modesty and thinks that no one else does as well."

He walks over and takes the bag from my hands and begins taking the items out. What was Claude thinking when he packed me these things. Eric is laughing and I can feel how red my face is. A vibrator, a dildo, lube, soft porn for women, some other kind of rabbit looking vibrator and something I'm sure I don't even want to know what it is. Oh and of course, a brand new Fangtasia calendar. He is so going to pay for this.

"Eric I am going to get him for this! Damn perverted Fairy!"

"Lover perhaps he packed this before you decided to bring me along. He thought maybe you would be lonely."

I can see the smile playing on his lips! Damn them both! One is just as bad as the other.

"Don't you start on me too Viking! Put that stuff away! I feel like its staring at me. Oh! Please tell me there isn't anything else in there."

"I don't see anything my love but you may want to make sure he didn't replace your usual under things with vibrating panties."

Damn it. They are both going to get it for harassing me!

"Eric! Don't give him any ideas! You both are incorrigible."

He is laughing as he puts all of 'Claude's gifts' away. We finish up quickly and head back down to the first floor. We walk hand in hand to the deck area facing the ocean. I lean against the railing and look over the ocean. Eric is behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. We have a little more than an hour or so before the sunrises. I feel so safe in his arms and there is nowhere else on earth I would rather be right now. I turn my head to his to claim his lips. We get caught in the moment and right now no one exists but us.

"Eric, tell me something I don't know about you. Something no one else would ever know, not even Pam."

"Come sit with me and I will tell you a story of my human life."

We settle into a large futon and I cuddle into his chest and he continues.

"I want to tell you of my parents. In my time people did not marry for love; they married for duty and to join the strongest clans together. My parents met when they were small children. My grandfather was the leader of our clan. He would have been considered a King today. He wanted my father to marry a woman that would be suited for his son, who would one day be King as well. He watched my parents over the years and knew that they were in love but he felt my mother's family wasn't wealthy enough for his son. One day my grandfather was out walking the grounds and he caught his foot in a trap set by his own men. He had wandered far enough from the village that his screams would be useless. It was my mother that came along and saved him. She helped to free him and got the others to help him back. It was then that he realized loyalty was worth far more than money. My mother knew that he did not care for her but helped him because she was loyal to him."

"My parents married and lived a very happy life for those times. My father adored her and doted on her constantly. They were always kissing and touching one another. Men at that time were not faithful to their wives. My father never strayed and never wanted another. He rarely called her by her name or addressed her privately as 'wife'. He had a specific name for her. When I was older I asked him why he addressed her as such. He explained to me that our lives were hard and that many would die young. He loved my mother very much but he knew that if she were to die young he would have to take another wife to help raise the children. He called her 'lover' because to him it was her and only her that would hold his heart and soul. It was possible that he might have to take another wife and bed another woman but he would never have another 'lover'. Until I met you I never fully understood what he meant by this. This, dear one is why I call you lover. It's the only way I can convey to you and myself what you mean to me. If I would have had to let you go, I would have but there would never be another to hold what you have; my heart and soul."

I cling to him tightly as I cry against his chest. I love him so much. The bond is flowing freely between us and I never thought I would feel his love so intensely.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. I love you so much"

He brushes my hair away from my face and carries me up to bed. He gently sets me down. He gathers a nightgown for me and starts to undress me. Surprisingly I don't feel uncomfortable being undressed by him after our long absence. He replaces my discarded clothes with my night gown and helps me settle into bed. He quickly undresses down to his silk boxers. We share a passionate kiss goodnight and his pulls me against him.

"Lover, always remember that no matter what has happened in our past or what is to come in our future that you and only you are my true 'lover'. I love you and will love you until I am no longer of this earth."

"I love you too."

I close my eyes to allow myself to drift off to sleep as he hums and strokes my cheek with his thumb.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Claude's up to some trouble again!

I own nothing! Just borrowing the characters

Chapter 30

Claude's POV

I quickly text Pam to let her know I'll be 'popping' into her office; I'm there to deal with Compton, not fight with her. She goes into defense mode at the smallest things. Must be lingering PMS. I check around the house to ensure that all of my wards are intact. I won't have anyone entering my home. There was no need for Eric to set codes to their room. I want him to trust me completely. There is no room for doubt if they are to have the life they desire. I care for them both deeply and I want to make sure that they are aware of this. I complete my tasks and enter the Viking's club.

"Pam! How nice to see you! I truly enjoyed watching the Fangtasia website. I never knew you were a fan of the eighties or twilight? I guess we all learn something new every day!"

"Damn it! I knew that guy was messing with the security cameras! Fuck a zombie! I can't even beg for him to take it down. Eric will add to my punishment! Ok, tell me what's going on Fairy. What is the plan?"

"I need to know everything Pam. I want to know who he called and why. I want to know when the last time he bought True Blood was. I want all contacts and recent 'fucks'. I need to know if he is working alone or with someone."

"Do you want him released?"

"NO! He will not be set free. He's a threat and unstable. Does the King of Louisiana require him for anything?"

"No I spoke with Russell and he doesn't care what happens to the fucktard. He is only concerned about the database. What are you going to do about it?"

"Honestly Pam, the council will need to decide about that stupid piece of software. I think it's dangerous. If it were to fall into the wrong human hands there would be way too much information accessible. I know it makes a lot of money but surely there are other ventures for a Kingdom to profit from that would be safer than the database."

"I agree. Russell, I believe, was more concerned on who was going to take over the project. He could control Compton that's why there was no concern prior to this. I'm sure he is rethinking the situation. Compton is definitely delusional."

"Yes well for the time being anyway. Let's go and see our guest!"

We both walk down to the basement. All it takes is for me to look at him and I can feel my rage building. I won't be able to control it. I wonder if Compton has ever seen a fairy in their true form. I hope Pam isn't shocked easily.

I let myself begin to feel my magic and allow it to flow freely from me. The more it consumes me the more my appearance will change. My ears will grow into points at the ends. My hair will lengthen and darken. My eyes will take on a strange hazel glow and my 'fangs' will emerge. I am no longer the 'pretty boy' I love to be. Fairies are only able to show our true image in the human realm if we hold all of our magic here. This is normally not allowed but when you make a deal with the devil sometimes you get what you want out of the situation after all.

I walk towards him and snarl in his face. If he could piss, he definitely would have right then. He should be afraid of me. I will 'fucking own' Bill Compton for all he has done. Niall let him slide on too many things and I am not Niall.

"Compton I take it you have never seen a Fairy in true form before? Are you scared? Well GOOD! I want to know what you are up to and why you're not leaving my Cousin alone. Did you not understand what her lawyer told you? I will let you in on a little secret Compton. As soon as I realized what had been going on with my Cousin, I decided to take over this little show. I am her family guardian and, as you can see, I posses ALL of my magic in this realm. DO NOT FUCK WITH ME! You WILL tell me everything you are planning RIGHT NOW!"

He is in shock. I've never seen a Vamp in shock before. What a pussy. Oh! I can wake his ass up. I reach over and shock him in the nuts. Magic is wonderful!

"Answer me Bill!"

"I promised Sookie I would help her. I can't let her down. Claude you have to understand that I love her and I'm truly sorry for all that I have done to her in the past. I kept my distance from her to give her time to heal. I only want us to have another chance."

"She is spoken for and has made her decision. She is with her 'true husband' and nothing will separate them. I will make sure of that."

"Claude, you need to Eric who he really is! He is not the one for her. He will only use…"

"SILENCE! You will never again speak of him this way! Eric will be my kin and you will show him respect even if he is not in the room! We are finished here Compton. I'll find out what I need to know without your ramblings. You will not leave this room unless it is to move you to another holding facility. If there is anyone helping you it will flush them out."

I need to make sure there is no else that poses a threat to my dear cousins. I ask Pam for some assistance.

"Pam, I need you to make sure that Compton doesn't have a cell phone or any other means of communications on him. I fear if I get to close he will try to attack me and I don't want to kill him just yet. Make sure that no one has access to this room. I can't have him glamouring a human or bribing a Vamp. If this isn't possible then we will have to move him."

"He will be fine here. Do you want him silvered so that he can't escape?"

"That won't be necessary. I brought a fun little tool that will keep him right where we want him."

She enters the room and begins to beat the hell out of him. It wasn't necessary but I enjoyed it never the less. Damn! She is tough! After about 15 minutes of her pounding on him she steps out of the room with most of his clothes and a few cell phones. He may have called someone already. Oh! The more the merrier!

"Ok, Fairy now what?"

I call to me my favorite Vamp device. It looks like one of those house arrests alert bracelets the human police use; although, it has a few special features. I hand it to Pam and have her put it on his ankle.

"Claude is this supposed to keep him here?"

"Yes quite easily. Compton takes a step towards the door for me will you?"

He doesn't want to do but he's afraid of what I will do if he doesn't. He steps forward just a little and is thrown back against the wall. His body slumps to the floor and I start to laugh.

"Pam would you like to know what the best thing about the bracelet is."

"You might not want to tell me. It's already on my Christmas list. I will beg if it gets anymore fucking awesome!"

"You can't have it! It's mine! Anyway, it is linked directly to my energy. If, he so much as screams for help, I will know. I can even enforce punishment from the Fairy realm if I wanted! Aren't you jealous?"

"Claude…. Why do you get all the cool toys?"

"Well because, you are on the naughty list! Do all your work and find out all you can about Compton and I will try to get a good word in for you with Santa."

She is laughing so hard I can see the red forming in the corners of her eyes

"Well Vampires I must go. I have a cousin I have to go play with, a King I need to find a few cats for and a Viking to try and fuck. Places to go and people to see. A Fairies work is never done. Ta Ta for now! Play nice. Call me Pam! We can do lunch! Oh! I forgot! You would fry in the sun; maybe another time then!"

With my parting words I take my leave and pop back to the beach house. I have just settled in and began to make sure all is well with my guests when I feel the summons. What the hell did I do now? I quickly finish my security check and find all is well. I 'pop' myself to her quarters.

When I enter the room I bow on one knee and greet her.

"Pythoness, how may I be of service?"

She rises to stand and she asks for her handmaidens to leave the room. I'm either in big trouble or she wants to have a relaxed conversation with no one listening. Either could be good or bad.

"Rise Claude we need to have a conversation"

Again could be good or could be bad. Damn it!

"Yes your Excellency. What are we discussing?"

"Relax there is no need for formality. I need to understand why I am having some new visions of the telepath. What are you up to? She made a few decisions and I see a very interesting path for her."

"I have only informed her of the options she has in her life. She was unaware of her right to share her energy"

"Yes she is of the Brigant line and can share her spark. There has never been a fairy or a human fairy breed with the spark to choose a Vampire as a life mate before."

"No there hasn't but does this mean it's not allowed? It's her life is it not? Free will is the main requirement; no one has forced or misled her. I wasn't even aware she made her decision"

"She made it today. The vision was only moments before I summonsed you. There are other things involved here too Claude. What are you planning on sharing with her?"

"Only the gifts I am entitled to Pythoness. It's my choice to do this. It will be her choice if she will accept them. I will also make sure the Viking is aware of what I am offering. I have no intention on deceiving either of them."

"They obviously accept if I have had the vision. Only time will tell if something will interrupt their current path. If you are expecting other's to help along this mission their input can alter this as well. What I need to know is why Claude. Why are you so intent that these two lovers have this life?"

Fuck! Fuckity Fuck! I hate her! I don't want to talk about it. Why can't the old wrinkly bitch just vision it? Why does she need to hear it too?

"Fine! I didn't get my chance. It was denied to me. It was cruel and I won't watch her go through the same thing. I had to fight for any and every thing I am today. You love who you love. You don't have a choice and for someone to tell you it's wrong or not in your best interests… well its bull shit! I haven't had a family in many years. I have walked the fairy realm and the earth alone. Sookie and Eric are magical to be around. They deserve this. Who is he to continue to deny true love! I am a family with them; for the first time in many long years. I am loved and I love in return. I can't allow him to do this to them."

"Who denied you Claude? I can see to it that they are reprimanded."

"You really want to know? You may not side with me on this Pythoness. Everyone thinks he does no wrong in any realm."

"Claude, are you speaking about Niall?"

"Yes and if it's treason so be it or call it what you will; I don't care anymore."

"Explain everything and let me decide."

I tell her about the man I was in love with. We were happy and living our life gloriously. Yes, we were outcasts and ridiculed but together. The fairy realm was concerned with procreation not happiness. Niall approached me about taking a female mate. I refused and refused some more. He finally had enough and demanded that I give up my lover. He didn't know who it was and it pissed him off. I refused to give my love up or tell Niall who he was. I should have known he would eventually find out it was Thomas. It was dangerous if Niall were to find out; both my love and I were in line for the throne. We were not related but we were both older males in the two families that currently held power in the realm. Once he found out whom my love was he had Thomas's family force him to marry a female. Thomas fought but wasn't strong enough to stand up for what he wanted.

I left the fairy realm to go to the human world. Years passed and anytime I would return Niall and his court would ridicule me. My sisters were the only family to accept me for being who I wanted to be. I explained that I had intended to make Thomas my life mate and was heartbroken that power and procreation took precedence to my happiness in Niall's eyes.

"Claude when Niall handed down the throne were you asked to take your place as Ruling Prince?"

"Yes I was. It came with stipulations. I would have had to marry a full blooded fairy woman and I was required to produce off spring. He demanded as many as I could produce. This is another thing that made him unhappy. Apparently for a full fairy I am extremely fertile. He makes sure that all in the realm are tested when they reach adolescence. I will not live a lie. I have no intention of becoming a father to children that will have to hear me ridiculed for who I choose to love."

"The man you were in love with, he is the current reigning prince is he not?"

"Yes Niall made Thomas ruling Prince of the realm. I would never be able to reside there after that. I returned one last time to the realm and met with Thomas. We said our goodbyes and I asked a favor of him. I wanted to be able to use all of my available magic while living in the human realm. I did not choose to be an outcast. I choose to be true to who I am. I felt I shouldn't have had to give up what was mine by birthright. He agreed."

"You have decided to share your life essences with the telepath?"

"One will be from me and the other will be what Claudine shared with me when she passed. I'm sure Claudine would have gifted this to Sookie herself if she could have been able to. Sookie is only 1/8 fairy with a spark as strong as mine Pythoness. If Sookie was ¼ fairy, Claudine would have been able to appear to her before she crossed to the Summerland."

"Why do you think she would have given her this?"

"Sookie has a love brooch. It was the brooch that Fintan gave to her Grandmother, Adele. Someone had to help Adele get this to Sookie. The brooch appeared to her right after she called the Demon for help. Claudine is the only one who would have and could have done this. Claudine would want Sookie to have this gift."

"I am sure Claudine helped but Adele is not without her own magic. There are many reasons I want to see the telepath happy. Adele is a descendant of my closest handmaiden. Adele is able to reside once again with her 'true husband'; I made sure of this. I am sorry to hear of your unhappy tale Claude. I do not object of your gifts for the telepath but how does it make the vision possible. There is still the Viking to consider."

"Niall is the answer. He alone holds Sookie's happiness in his hands. I could do this myself but I am unable to return to the fairy realm. I have enough magic to handle the Viking. I only lack the tools. Niall is doing the same thing with her as he did to me. He doesn't see it in her best interest to be with the Viking so he withholds from her. He manipulates her life. He could have healed her. He could have helped her more than he did but instead he threw money at her and lied about where it came from. He never told her it was punishment for his lack of help during the fairy war. I believe he doesn't want them together at all. Surely he is aware of ill she has become?"

"You're right Claude. I will begin to look into what is happening here with the telepath. If you need Niall's magic you will have it; with or without his blessing. I have one other thing for you before you leave."

"Yes Pythoness."

"The vampire you are concerned about, when the time comes and the seed is planted, he will need to die. If he should slip through your grasps all could be lost. Do not underestimate him"

I am at a loss for words. This could really happen! And to think I was nervous when she summoned me!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer- I own nothing of the Sookie Stackhouse Novels

The story will begin to earn it 'Mature' rating in the next few chapters. If this offends you, i apoligize and warn you to read with caution. Thanks for all the great reviews and alerts. Thanks to my partner in Viking Crime - devonmaid!~

Chapter 31

Sookie's POV

My first thought as I wake is of Eric. I want to talk to Claude as soon as I can so that I feel more confident about any decisions I may make. As I lay in bed next to him I ponder. My life is so different now. It's something like this, just laying here in bed with him. These little things seem so insignificant but they have become much more meaningful to me. I can never be without him again. Finally I can acknowledge it without panicking or feeling as if it was wrong. Over the last few days I have come to accept that Eric loves me but last night was different. The bond, his words and his emotions felt totally different. I could feel his desire for me but it wasn't the same as when I felt lust. His love was pure. Our love for one another has evolved into so much more during our absence. He and I both now understand how precious this opportunity is for us. We have made our mistakes in the past and we won't be making them again.

It's a challenge to leave the bed but I really want to surprise Eric today and Claude needs to answer some things for me. I begin to get up and about before the whole day slips away. I find Claude waiting in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning my beautiful Cousin! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did! You are still in trouble with me Claude! Did you think that all this food would soften me up? What were you thinking when you packed me half the damn porno shop? I was mortified and of course the big pervert Viking laughed his ass off!"

"Well you 'were' supposed to be here alone, remember?"

"That doesn't matter. What kind of person buys their Cousin vibrators?"

"A thoughtful person does! That's who! Well tell me which one do you like best? Do you want to know my favorite of the group?"

"Ewww! No, no sharing please!"

"Fine! One day Cousin, one day! You won't feel so awkward with this kind of stuff. Trust me!"

"Claude, were you able to get a camcorder? It's beautiful out and I'd like to get some sun and surprise Eric tonight."

"Yes I have it right on the counter. We can finish up breakfast and go straight to the beach. I want you to wear the bikini I packed for you; it's perfect for your body!"

"Ok and I would like to talk to you about some stuff while we are at the beach."

We finished up our breakfast and I started doing the dishes. Claude has turned on the radio and hooked up his IPod. Oh my! He sang and danced all around the kitchen. His play list had some of the craziest songs! I forgot most of them existed. He added his silly dramatic flair to every song. By the time the dishes were done he had danced to Livin da vida loca, I'm too sexy for my shirt, and Sex is on fire. Of course he wasn't going to let me sit it out any longer. We danced and sang until my sides hurt from laughing so hard. I begged for him to let me sit and catch my breath. He only agreed if we did this again at dinner time. It's impossible to be around him and not have fun. I quickly got myself dressed and we were on our way to the beach.

I don't want him to think I'm crazy for wanting to give Eric this gift. I know that we have only been back together for a few days but when I was thinking earlier about mine and Eric's future I found I had some shocking thoughts. I really can't be without him and if I didn't have this fairy option I would consider becoming a Vamp. I can't walk away from him again. It's all or nothing and I chose all.

Claude asks me what Eric and I did last night after he left.

"So Cousin, how's it feel to be back in the land of the sexually active again?"

"Who said Eric and I are having sex?"

"Really Sookie, you don't have to give me details but you can at least admit that you two had sex last night. We are all adults here."

"I'm serious Claude. We just slept in the bed. Well, you know I slept, he died for the day or whatever."

"Why Sookie? Are you two doing ok? Or did I miss something?"

"No we are better than ok actually."

I then began to explain to Claude what Eric had said about how he wanted to love me before he made love to me. I explained to him how I felt after the story Eric told me last night and how different his emotions and the bond felt. I wanted to let him know that all of these things changed how I felt as well. I don't really care what others think of me but it's a hard habit to break to want to not disappoint people. Claude silently takes this all in and finally responds.

"I always knew he really loved you Cousin or I wouldn't have told you that I felt he loved you. I wouldn't have stopped you but I would have been honest with you about how I felt about him. I think what you two have is magical and you both give off an unbelievably awesome energy. I'm happy to be a part of your lives. Something has changed with you Sookie. You seem more a peace; like a weight has been lifted from your shoulders. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Claude I really do. I'm not scared about what I want, just nervous I guess. The last few years have been so hard for me and I don't want to make any decisions that I will regret later."

"Sookie I can only tell you to follow your heart and make sure that you're informed before you jump into anything. I'm assuming you have questions for me."

"Yes I want you to tell me all about what it is to choose a life mate"

"Alright I will do my best to help you understand. Obviously, you have the ability to choose to do this. You would not be able to if your spark was not as strong as it is. Yes it's a Fairy ritual but one must possess the spark and for you to choose a Vampire a weak spark would not have been enough for this to work. The most important thing to know is that it must be mutual. You can't force this choice on another. Just as the bond couldn't make you love Eric. Sharing your spark with him can't make him feel something for you. If he didn't want you to become a part of him it wouldn't work and you would become drained and ill. You will become a part of him and he will become a part of you. I know that used to scare you and I don't want you to think that you will have control over each other. It's nothing like that at all."

"Can you describe what it feels like? Have you ever done this?"

"I have never chosen a life mate. I can describe what it would feel like normally but it will be more intense for you both because of the blood bond you share. It will change him Sookie and you need to make sure he knows. With the blood bond you both feel each other's moods, emotions and can locate each other. When you give part of your spark to him you will not just feel these things. You will know them. It won't be like reading his mind, you won't get his thoughts. You'll know them because he will truly be part of you. He will understand you and you will understand him because you will become the other half of this person. How can I explain it? Ok, let's say Eric is horny. You won't just feel his lust and desire; you'll know why it's there. You spark that he holds will allow to you understand what he is really saying behind the feelings. If you are angry with him, your energy will connect with his and allow him to understand that you are not just angry but hurt or confused or whatever emotion is causing the original one."

"Ok I follow you so far. This is just the emotional though right?"

"Yes, just like the blood bond there will be physical things as well. His blood heals you, gives you energy and strengthens your life. When you two share your spark your energy will actually give him life. This is the unknown here Cousin. Normally when Fairies 'mate for life' they take on each other's strengths and the spark that they have chosen to share balances out their weaknesses. You two will make your strongest physical strengths stronger and your weaker strengths less predominant. The blood bond will make this all more magical. You both are already sharing so much of each other that this will allow you to enhance each other more. I believe Eric will become more human than any Vampire ever could be. He will probably be warmer to the touch and will be able to endure moderate sunlight. He will always need blood but I believe he will need less. Over time I think these traits will increase as well. And you will become more durable. Should you be hurt you will heal quickly. Any health issues like sickness will no longer be a concern. I think both of you will need less rest and he may actually be able to sleep and dream."

"Sookie, I know this is a lot to take in. I've thought a lot about how it works for a Fairy and how it could possibly affect the two of you. There is a lot of uncertainties yes, but basically it's magic and everyone is different. You are aware of how your blood bond would have been different if Eric had not loved you right"

"Yes Doctor Ludwig explained that to me."

"This is similar in the fact that you could not become one if you didn't love him. The magic his blood holds would not alter if he didn't love you. He already gave you 'his magic'. It would not or could not fight yours. Did Doctor Ludwig explain that when he bonded to you that he basically gave you his life? This is you doing the same thing. His had one set of gifts and yours have another."

"Is this messing with fate Claude? Vampires are not supposed to walk in the sun. Human/Fairies shouldn't be as indestructible as Vamps"

"Who has the right to say this is wrong? Are you hurting someone by doing this? You are choosing what to give of yourself and he is choosing what to accept from you. There is no one either of you have to answer to on this. If you choose to do this, it will be an act of love. No one in this world has a right to tell you that you can't give your heart and soul to another. When it's done in the Fairy realm no one has to give permission or their blessing. I see no reason or Supe law as to why you should feel different because he is a Vampire or we are in the human world. It's a very personal act and decision. I'm not telling you to hide this and I suggest that you don't but I want you to understand that if you told no one of this, they would be none the wiser."

It's so much to think about. Would Eric really want this? We are already so close and I'm afraid of what it will be like after I'm gone. I have a longer life span yes, but I'm still not a Vamp. I don't have an indefinite amount of time.

"What will happen to Eric if I should die? I have a longer life span and his blood will help with that but I won't live forever Claude."

"It will be hard for him Cousin. I'm not sure; honestly, I think you are past that point anyway. If you were to die Sookie, I'm not certain Eric could survive. He didn't 'live' much while you two were apart. He was still walking the earth but he was barely here. Your bond is so tight now and you both have taken a step forward that can't be taken back. You will have to speak with him. I'm only sharing my opinion. I never thought he would walk away from everything, the politics, his bar, and his Child for you. You both have changed already. Would you be able to survive now that things are they way they are between the two of you?"

"No and that scares me. I will do anything to protect him. I will do anything to keep him. Claude if this wasn't a possibility I would probably at some point have him change me. I want more time than what I have. I want forever. I want it all."

"I'm glad to hear that Cousin. I would accept your choice if you became a Vamp. I want you to know that no matter whom you are or who you love that I will always love you."

I throw my arms around him as I cling to him. He is giving me one of his 'Claude Cuddles'. I feel his energy loving me and comforting me. I understand what he is telling me so much better now!

"Claude I get it! I understand how it would feel. It would be like when you and I share. It's a constant flow of energy."

"Sookie you are smart! Why didn't I think to explain it that way! It would be 10 times as intense though. You know how it feels now when you share with Eric? How you give and he returns constantly?"

"I didn't know we were doing that? I guess we were? Yes, we definitely were. Could we have 'life mated' by accident?"

"No it will be very intense. I will make sure to stay here but give you total privacy should you both chose to complete the ritual. You will totally lose yourselves in one another. You will only be able to sense each other and nothing else. Many couples make love and barely remember the act itself and only remember the strength of the emotions behind it. I would only remain to ensure you are safe. I have no worries of enemies or anything of that nature but with your blood bond it may take a few days before you both want to emerge from your room."

"Claude you think we should do this, don't you?"

"I want both of you to be happy. My opinion doesn't matter. If you stay with him as you both are or if you perform the ritual I will always be here for you both. You can chose not to do it today and then decide in 10 years that it's now the time. I would like you to consider allowing me to give you a few gifts before you and Eric take this step though."

"Claude you have given me so much already. I don't need anything else. I would be lost without you in my life. I love you and I appreciate everything you have done for the both of us."

"Please before you say no, just allow me to talk to you and Eric about this first. I will not give you anything without his knowledge first."

"We can talk to him later tonight if you like and then go from there. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes. Now let's get this camcorder going so we can surprise our Viking!"

Claude held the camcorder while I ran through the surf and splashed in the waves. The sun is shining bright without a cloud in the sky. He ran to the house and got a tri-pod and set it up to record us while we built a sandcastle. Luckily our beach is private because Claude decided that Eric needed to 'see his goods' and started to strip. Thank God he didn't strip bare. This is my cousin in front of me! I don't want to see the 'the magic wand' as he called it. I'm curious about something else and ask him. He turns off the camcorder and walks towards me.

"Claude does it seem strange to you that it's almost as if I was never depressed?"

"Yes and no. I'm sure that when you completed the healing rituals with the others and your spark was returned and the bond was healed your emotions healed as well. You still have your brooch with you too right?"

"Yes it's next to my bed."

"Factor in the healings, the bond and your Grandmother and Fintan's energies and love; it makes sense that all your symptoms have pretty much disappeared. With you and I sharing our energy and then you sharing with Eric has helped as well. It's a lot of magic and it wasn't in your nature to be a depressed person to start with."

"Speaking of the brooch, I have one more question."

"Sure Cousin"

"I can really have it all? What we talked about that day; it's possible?"

"Without the brooch you mean?"

"Yes. Eric thinks the true gift is Gran's love I can feel from it. I'm not sure if I'm ready to give that up."

"I really think you can Sookie and I'm working on it. If it can be done, you will have it all. Don't stop dreaming for it; that is if you really want it."

He puts his arm around me for a hug and then we begin to gather all of our stuff so we can walk back to the house. The weather is beautiful. It's the most amazing place I have ever seen. The temperature is high but the breeze from the ocean allows me to feel comfortable. We get back to the house and I ask Claude if we can open all the windows. I want to smell and hear the ocean. Air conditioning is nice but I don't want to miss a minute of any of this. Claude and I go our separate ways to shower off all the salt and sand. As I pass the bed I can't help but stop to admire Eric. I kiss him softly on his lips while I push the hair from his face. I go about finishing my shower and change. Before I leave the room I place my bikini on my pillow so that he can smell the sun and ocean when he wakes up. I want to cook dinner for Claude and I'm not sure if I can make it back upstairs before he wakes.

When I arrive back in the kitchen Claude is waiting for me.

"Sookie what are we going to do until our Vamps rise for the night?"

"Well, I'm going to make us some dinner and sneak in a small nap before it's done. I'm putting a casserole together and will take about an hour to cook. We should have time to eat and clean up before Eric and Bubba rise."

"Let me know if you need any help. I'm going to set up the entertainment room so you and your Viking can watch the footage we shot earlier."

"Thank you! I'll meet you in there."

I finished up what I need to do in the kitchen and head out to find Claude. He's fussing with the T.V. I lie on the couch and drift off to sleep.

I'm awoken a little while later to the sound of the oven alarm going off. I stretch and go into the kitchen to prepare dinner. After everything is ready I call out for Claude.

"That was wonderful Cousin, but you know what time it is? I have my IPod and we need to dance!"

"Wait a minute! Don't I have a say in what we dance to?"

"Not if it's tacky you don't!"

"Wait here! Let me go get mine and you can decide."

I go and gather my IPod and hook it up in the kitchen. I put on my favorite country music playlist. I'm sure Claude will have a smart comment about it but oh well. I am from the south! There is no way you can work all those years in a 'red neck' type bar and not like country! Surprising he knows all the songs. We dance and sing about 'putting my red high heels on, keying my unfaithful boyfriend's car and mattress dancing while I fly away in my sin wagon'. I was shocked to turn around and find Eric standing in the doorway.

"Lover, what is this I hear you singing about? You have a sin wagon? Can I take a ride with you? And mattress dancing? Oh I'm sure I would like to try that too."

"Eric! You scared the daylights out of me! I can't believe you saw us! Oh! And heard me singing! Ahhh! Just forget you saw all this. Claude gets me acting silly while we do the dishes."

"Don't worry dear one. I enjoyed hearing you laugh. You look beautiful. Thank you for my gift on your pillow."

While he is talking to me he's moving closer and closer. He reaches out and grabs my waist to pull me into him. His hand moves to my chin and he tilts my head towards him and begins to kiss me. I can't get enough of him. His lips are addictive. Finally Claude attempts to get our attention.

"Viking is that shirt Cotton?"

We both ignore him until Claude reaches around and runs his hand along Eric's ass.

"Oh this must be felt!"

We both turn and look at him and Eric busts out laughing.

"Claude you never give up, do you? I will admit your lines are getting better!"

"Really? Well if I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

He is really too much. If I didn't know Claude as well as I do, I would worry that he was trying to steal my man.

"Well my dear Cousins, I have things to do. I'm going to take Bubba sightseeing for a while. Please do everything I would do and more! We will be back in a bit."

He calls out for Bubba and after Eric and I exchange a quick hello. Claude leads him out the door and I hear him ask Bubba if he thinks Eric ever played leap frog naked. Oh poor Bubba. He will have a lot of questions for Eric later I'm sure. The music is softly playing in the background. It's a slow song by Travis Tritt and Eric takes my hand.

"Dance with me lover."

He takes me into his arms and we begin to slow dance in the kitchen. I had no idea he knew this song, let alone the words. I'm shocked when he softly sings them in my ear.

_I know living with me ain't always easy  
>I dam up emotions some men just let flow<br>But girl when you're not by my side I feel a part of me has died  
>'Cause I love you more than you'll ever know<em>

More than life more than I've ever loved before  
>It's absurd and beyond words<br>I couldn't want you more  
>And when I try to pour my heart out to you<br>I'm not sure it shows  
>That I love you more than you'll ever know<p>

I'm sure you've heard it said hearts have windows  
>But mine has doors a painful past has closed<br>Unless someday they open wide revealing feelings locked inside  
>I'll love you more than you'll ever know<p>

More than life more than I've ever loved before  
>It's absurd and beyond words<br>I couldn't want you more  
>And when I try to pour my heart out to you<br>I'm not sure it shows  
>That I love you more than you'll ever know<p>

Even when I pour my heart out to you  
>I'm not sure it shows<br>That I love you more than you'll ever know  
>Yes I love you more than you'll ever know<p>

My tears are running along my cheeks when I look up in to his eyes. He captures my tears with his fingers and then places them in his mouth to taste.

"I love you Eric"

I dry my eyes with my hand and softly smile at him. I want to give him his surprise so I grab my Viking by the hand and lead us off to the entertainment room.

"Lover, where are you taking me?"

"I have a surprise for you. Please sit here and I'll show you."

I start the DVD player like Claude showed me and return to the couch. He pulls me into his lap and watches the screen. Claude's T.V. is a huge HD unit and the colors practically jump out at you.

"Lover, I've always imagined what you would look like in the sunlight and my mind did not do you justice. You are stunning. Was this your idea?"

"Yes do you like it?"

"I love it. Can you do this every day for me? I want to see all that you do during the day. You look so beautiful in the water and the colors here are so bright."

"I will make sure Claude and I capture as much as we can. We can watch it every night when you rise."

"Thank you lover, this was the best surprise I've ever received"

We finish watching the DVD and I turn to face him. He hands are stroking my back. I'm wearing a small sundress that has a built in bra. The bottom has risen up exposing most of my thighs. I lean in to capture him for a kiss. Quickly things begin to heat up. His hands are everywhere except where I want them the most. I need more from him.

"Eric…. I want you to drink from me. Let me nourish you."

He is thrusting into me as I grind down on him. I hear him growl and I can feel him harden even more at my request.

"Lover, my sweet lover"

He begins to kiss my jaw line and then lowers his lips to my neck and shoulders. His lips and tongue are constantly moving, tasting and teasing me. I hear him begin to whisper to me and I try to listen. My body is quivering with anticipation.

"I will drink from you if….. You cum for me while I do lover…. I want you to have pleasure. I love to feel you cum through the bond. Can you cum for me lover?"

I'll never understand how he can think while we are being intimate. I nod my head yes and he continues his attentions on my upper body. He's moved the straps from sundress to my shoulders. He lips caress my collar bone and begin to move lower. I'm riding him at this point. The only thing separating us is his thin cotton shorts and my thong. I can almost feel every detail of his gracious plenty through his pants. He's definitely going commando. He adjusts us both so that his manhood is flush up against his stomach. Jesus he's huge. I'm pushing up and down along him and as I slide up I can feel the ridge of his swollen head. I imagine how thick it is and how it's leaking pre-cum. My panties are drenched and pressed firmly against my clit giving me the friction and lubrication I need. We are gliding effortlessly upon one another.

His thumbs gently slide into my dress and begin to lower it down. My breasts are begging to be released. I feel the cotton sliding down along my nipples and I moan. Once they are free his hands begin to squeeze and massage me. His thumbs are stroking my nipples causing them to harden even more. His lips are suddenly on mine and his tongue is demanding entrance. The bond is flowing between us with love and desire. My tongue caresses each of his fangs. I'm so close and I want his fangs in my flesh. He takes the hint and moves his lips towards my breasts. His mouth captures one of my nipples as he sucks and bites a little with his blunt teeth. He pays equal attention to them both. My body is on auto pilot. I'm grinding and riding him with passion. I can feel the tension in my body and I anticipate the release I need so desperately

"Look at me lover. That's it my love, ride me... Cum all over my cock… I want to feel your muscles pulsating… I can feel you're close…. Let go lover…. Drench my cock with your cum…"

His words do wicked things to me. I can feel I'm right there. He addresses me again to get my attention.

"Lover"

I look back down to him and his lips at my nipple. His mouth opens and I see his fangs. He flicks my nipple a few times with his tongue and then sinks his fangs into my skin. He is drinking from me while he has my nipple in his mouth. I scream his name and explode. I lose myself in the intense orgasm for a minute and then become aware of his pleasure. He's firmly thrusting up into me and growling. His body tenses up and his head falls back when he reaches his release. I can feel his cool seed soaking through his pants. My blood is dripping from his mouth. His fingers come up to his mouth to collect any blood that has escaped. He licks them clean and begins to seal my wound. He continues to massage and caress my breasts for a few minutes before he raises my sundress to its proper position. Once I'm set to rights he captures my lips again. I can feel him sending me his love and I recognize the sharing of energy that we have been unknowingly doing. He breaks free and slices his tongue with his fang and thrusts it back into my mouth. Years ago this might have bothered me but know that it's his way of giving me himself. He breaks our kiss and pulls me into his chest while we both recover from our pleasure.


	32. Chapter 32

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Ms. Harris.

The story is going to begin to reflect the "Mature" rating I have it listed under. I should have mentioned it before and I apologize for my neglect to do so. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. The love, sex and magic is beginning! Thanks for all the reviews and new alerts.

Chapter 32

Eric' POV

Ahh! My lover has left me a gift. I open my eyes and look for the object that holds this wonderful aroma. I smell sunlight, the sea and my lover's scent with a hint of coconut. I find a very small string bikini on her pillow. What a vision my mind just created. I can feel through the bond that she is close by and is amused. I get up and dress in a pair of light cotton shorts and a t-shirt. I can hear laughter and singing as I make my way to the kitchen. I find her singing and dancing about some sort of sin wagon she is going to fly off in after she does some mattress dancing? I can't resist I have to know!

"_Lover, what is this I hear you singing about? You have a sin wagon? Can I take a ride with you? And mattress dancing? Oh I'm sure I would like to try that too."_

I've startled her. She is so caught up in her fun that she's not even aware that I've approached her.

"_Eric! You scared the daylights out of me! I can't believe you saw us! Oh! And heard me singing! Ahhh! Just forget you saw all this. Claude gets me acting silly while we do the dishes."_

"_Don't worry dear one. I enjoyed hearing you laugh. You look beautiful. Thank you for my gift on your pillow."_

I begin to move closer to her. I can smell that she's taken a shower. I want to see if I can smell any sunlight lingering on her skin. I reach out and grab her waist. It's still not enough I need her lips. By the Gods! She tastes so fucking good. I can hear Claude moving about and sense that he is getting impatient with us. Finally he can't continue to wait for us to separate and interrupts.

"_Viking is that shirt Cotton?"_

It's not an important question therefore I ignore him. I have my lover in my arms I'm content. Oh! I should have seen it coming. He reaches out and fondles my ass as he addresses me again.

"_Oh this must be felt!"_

I burst out laughing. Life will never be boring if Claude Crane is in our lives. I have to give him credit. He is persistent.

"_Claude you never give up, do you? I will admit your lines are getting better!"_

"_Really? Well if I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"_

All I can do is laugh at his antics. Is this how Sookie felt when I was chasing after her? I know he is not serious but I still wonder if he has an 'off switch'.

"_Well my dear Cousins, I have things to do. I'm going to take Bubba sightseeing for a while. Please do everything I would do and more! We will be back in a bit."_

He calls out for Bubba and after Sookie and I exchange a quick hello. Claude leads him out the door and I hear him ask Bubba if he thinks I've ever played leap frog naked. Fuck! Now, Bubba is going to need an explanation about another sexual innuendo. Sookie had left the music playing and I hear a slow song begin to play. It's been a long time since we have danced. I recognize the music immediately. It was quite popular a few years ago. I take her hand and ask her to dance.

"Dance with me lover."

I softly sing the words in to her ear and we glide around the kitchen. I can relate to the words and I'm sure she'll understand the meaning even more so if she hadn't before. I truly do love her more than she will ever know. Our dance comes to an end and we share a tender moment before she takes my hand to lead me into the other room.

"Lover, where are you taking me?"

"I have a surprise for you. Please sit here and I'll show you."

I can't imagine what other surprise she would have for me. The bikini on her pillow was a fantastic treat. I would have preferred her to still be in it but I will take what I can get. She turns on the DVD player and sits on my lap as I watch for what is coming on the screen. I'm mesmerized. It's her in the sun, in that bikini. Fuck she is hot! I am one lucky son of a bitch!

"_Lover, I've always imagined what you would look like in the sunlight and my mind did not do you justice. You are stunning. Was this your idea?"_

"_Yes do you like it?"_

"_I love it. Can you do this every day for me? I want to see all that you do during the day. You look so beautiful in the water and the colors here are so bright."_

"_I will make sure Claude and I capture as much as we can. We can watch it every night when you rise."_

"_Thank you lover, this was the best surprise I've ever received"_

The DVD has ended and I need to touch her. I'm so fucking horny from watching her playing on the beach in almost nothing! She's not helping in that dress either. There is nothing to it. I can tell she doesn't have a bra on and if she has underwear on, they are small. Of course I noticed that there were no panty lines when she was walking away from me earlier. She turns and straddles me and her dress is practically around her waist. Fuck I need her. We immediately begin to pleasure one another. My hands are everywhere I feel comfortable with as this point. I'm not sure how far she is ready to take things yet. It's difficult to resist her but I know she is worth it; not matter how long it takes us. My lover never ceases to amaze me and what she asks for next doesn't disappoint.

"_Eric…. I want you to drink from me. Let me nourish you."_

I growl at her and thrust up my cock up harder against her. I check the bond for her strength. I will not drink from her if I feel she is weak. I send her my love and desire. I have also been sending her energy. I'm not sure if it will help her but whatever I have I will gladly give to her.

"_Lover, my sweet lover"_

I need her and she needs me. I want her to feel pleasure and I need to feel her when she cums. It's one of the things I love the best about our bond. Her pleasure is so intense.

"_I will drink from you if….. You cum for me while I do lover…. I want you to have pleasure. I love to feel you cum through the bond. Can you cum for me lover?"_

She gives me her approval and I will not disappoint her. I remember what her body likes and craves. She goes crazy for nipple stimulation and I want to do something I've never done with her before. I'll drink from her while I suck on her nipple even if she wasn't riding me, I'm sure she would cum from this alone.

I feel her getting closer and I'm about ready to explode. Fuck! I don't think she has underwear on. My pants are soaked from her fluids… soon…. I need to taste her. I want her cum in my mouth… fuck! I need to get it together before I blow!

"_Look at me lover. That's it my love, ride me... Cum all over my cock… I want to feel your muscles pulsating… I can feel you're close…. Let go lover…. Drench my cock with your cum…"_

We are both so close. My dick is throbbing and I can feel her start to pulsate. I will definitely acquire more of these pants. They are almost like having nothing on. I get her attention. I want her to know what I'm going to do.

"Lover"

I allow my fangs to show and tease her nipple with my tongue before I bite. I pierce the flesh next to her nipple and I begin to drink and suck. She explodes right before I do. It's so intense that I allow some of her sweet blood to run down my chin. I quickly collect what I can and seal her wounds. I'm pushing love through the bond and I thrust my tongue into her mouth. I pull back slightly to slice my tongue to give back what I have taken from her and return to our kiss. She greedily accepts and makes sure that not one drop is left behind. I feel through the bond her acceptance of my offer. It's so different from before. She was always hesitant to take my blood unless she was hurt. It's wonderful to feel us share all that we have with each other with such ease. We cling to one another for a few minutes longer before I stand up. Her legs are now around my waist and I walk us out the sliding glass door towards the beach. I continue down to the water's edge and sit down. The water is cresting softly all around us.

"Lover, have you come back to earth yet?"

"mmmm…. Eric that was wonderful… I'm slowly returning."

I continue to caress her and place small kisses around her face.

"What are our plans for the night lover?"

"Claude wants to talk to us alone. He has a few gifts he would like to give me. He wouldn't tell me anything without you being there."

I trust Claude but a gift usually means something different when coming from a Fairy. I wonder if Sookie understands that this isn't going to be a bracelet or earring kind of gift.

"Lover, you are aware that this is probably not a pair of earrings. He may want to share something of himself with you. It is the Brigant's family strength. They are able to give to one another."

"I figured it was something big since he wanted to wait to talk to you as well. I trust Claude and I know everything is about 'free will'. I'm sure it will be dramatic knowing Claude"

"Are you ready to head back to the house? I have to call and check in with Pam. There are a few things I will need to talk to Claude about as well."

"Yes, I know I showered earlier but I want to rinse off the salt water and sand."

I hold her tight against me and capture her lips once again.

"I have missed kissing you lover. The passion and intimacy we share with such a small act overwhelms me."

"Eric you must have kissed thousands of women in your life."

"Actually lover, I haven't. Before you it was probably decades since I had last kissed someone. It's a very intimate thing to me. Feed and fucking are just what they are; a necessity for Vampires. Kissing is an expression of emotion. I never felt the need to express anything before you. I was surprised when I realized that I would have given anything to just kiss you. It's not a desire I was used to."

"Wow, I guess I need to stop assuming when it comes to you don't I?"

"Come! Let's go get you cleaned up."

We walk back to the house hand in hand. She quickly cleans off in the outside shower the best she can. I grab us some towels so that we do not get the house wet. Only wearing towels we head off into the house. I hear Claude and Bubba nearby. Sookie hears the front door and kisses me before retreating to our room. I hear Claude singing before I see him.

"I'm going to have sex tonight. I'm going to have sex tonight."

"Who are you going to have sex with tonight Claude?"

"What are you doing in an hour?"

I should have seen it coming. I walk into them time and time again.

"Your Cousin!"

"Damn it Viking. She never shares!"

Bubba is resting in the chair facing the ocean. I need to talk to Claude before Sookie arrives so that I can find out what happened with Compton.

"Claude, how did it go at Fangtasia the other night?"

"He's a fucking moron. I can't tell if he is working with someone or not. I have Pam tracing all of his actions. I want to know everything he has been doing for the last few years. I was watching him but I was watching them all. You never know what he could be hiding. I want to be cautious with him"

"I agree. Do you think we should inform Sookie about this?"

"Sure. She'll get pissed if she finds out later. She can be mad at me now if she likes or later. It won't change anything. I'm going to do whatever I need to with or without her consent"

"She may not forgive you Claude. Don't underestimate her loyalty."

"She will forgive me. She's going to surprise you on this Viking."

"Alright, you have all the help you need from Pam?"

"Yes. This is your vacation! Relax! I have something I want to ask of you before I talk to you and Sookie together."

I nod for him to continue. He is up to something big. I can feel it coming. Claude has a goal in his sights and I'm curious as hell to know what it is.

"Eric, I need you to trust me tonight. I know you are not one to be out of control of a situation but you will need to let me help you both. It may seem like I'm confusing her and tonight may hurt and confuse you as well. I promise you upon my life that I am doing this for the both of you. She will not be hurt or taken from you. If Sookie should accept these gifts it will be the beginning for the both of you. I promise you Eric I will never hurt either one of you. I'm asking you to trust me even though I can't share everything right now."

"Claude are you sure that nothing you give her will hurt her? When will we know the rest of what is going on?"

"I would rather die than see her hurt Eric. As far as you knowing everything, Sookie will share with you when the time is right for her. After she informs you, I will step in again. It's all free will Eric. She can say no tonight to what I offer."

"I will keep an open mind. I won't promise to accept. I never make a promise I cannot keep."

"This is one of the things I respect the most about you Viking."

"I'm going to join Sookie and we will be down shortly"

"Viking I really don't know what you think about me but I truly hope it's x-rated!"

I laugh and begin to walk out of the room. I'm just about to the stairs and I can feel his eyes on my ass. I take my towel off and shake my ass as I walk the rest of the way. I move with Vampire speed to the top floor. He can see my ass but there is no way he's getting a glimpse of the 'gracious plenty'. I can still hear him laughing when I walk into our room. Sookie has just stepped into the shower. I would love to join her but I don't want to start something we don't have time for right now; perhaps after our talk with Claude. I grab my phone and call Pam quickly.

"Master, it's good to hear from you. Are you and Sookie well?"

"Yes Pam all is good. I need an update from you. I don't have much time."

She quickly tells me about her and Claude's meeting with the 'fucktard' as she put it. Holy Hell! Claude can transform into his true Fairy form. He is holding out on me. If he can do this then he has access to all of his powers here on earth. Shit! He can basically give her his life tonight. What is he up to? Pam rambles on about Compton torture and Claude's house arrest device. How the hell can I get her one of those for Christmas? She doesn't even celebrate the holiday for Christ's sake! She informs that the Russell couldn't care less about Compton and has put Pam in charge temporally until he speaks to me about who I would recommend as Sherriff. I will have to think on that. I end our conversation and let her know I will check in with her again soon.

Sookie has emerged from the shower and I can't resist stealing a few kisses from her before I get cleaned up.

I return from showering and find that she has left me a change of clothes on the bed. It's a similar pair of shorts and a clean Fangtasia T-shirt. I'm touched this is such a wifely gesture. We exchange words of love and make our way to the kitchen again. Claude is waiting there for us and I can hear Bubba on the back patio.

"Hello Cousins."

This is the second time he has addressed us both as 'cousins'. Fairies are very loyal to their kin. What has changed for him to address a Vampire as family?

Sookie and I both greet him. He jumps right into asking my lover about Compton.

"Sookie, I want you to know we have had an issue concerning Bill Compton. I want to let you know what's going on."

Fuck! I'm glad I didn't make a bet with him because I would be paying up big time right now. I'm sure he wishes he would have as well. We are both stunned by her reply.

"Bill who Claude?"

I want to tell him to close his mouth… what is it that my lover says? Oh yes, he's catching flies.

"Sookie what do you mean 'Bill who?'"

"Claude this is your house. I can't tell you who or what to talk about but I can ask that you not use his name in my presence. I really don't care. He is the nameless one. Not my concern anymore."

"Who are you? And what have you done with my Cousin?"

We both are laughing at this point.

"It's me Claude and my priorities have changed."

I'm still fucking speechless.

"Sookie you say this now but I don't want you to come to me at a later time feeling like someone withheld information from you. I really think you should let Eric or I talk to you about what we are concerned about."

"Fine but I don't want to talk about it tonight Claude."

"We will talk about it at another time then. Sookie, Eric why don't the three of us move into the living room where we can talk?

Claude is ready to get serious about whatever he has to offer her. I'm curious and I'll admit a little nervous. I trust him as much as I am able to right now.

We get comfortable. Sookie is sitting next to me and is holding my hand. I feel for her emotions in the bond and find that she's very curious with a hint of nervousness as well. Claude is sitting in a chair next to Sookie. He's moved it closer so that he can reach out for her as well. Not one to waste time or mince words Claude jumps right into it.

"Cousins, I have two gifts I would like to give Sookie. One is from me and one would be passed down from Claudine. I truly believe that if she were able to she would have given this gift to you already Sookie."

Claude looks over to me. He knows I will figure this out immediately. I have to hide the elation on my face. I can't let her know how much I want her to accept this. I do my best to tamper the excitement down that wants to flow through the bond. She is ready to jump right back at him with questions.

"Claude, how can you be so sure she would want this? What are you offering to share with me?"

"I always thought I knew much Claudine loved you until I saw that it could have been only her to get the brooch to you. Since you are only 1/8 Fairy, she couldn't appear to you before crossing to the Summerland. If you were ¼ she would have been able to and I feel she would have offered this to you herself. What I am offering to give you is her life essence that she passed to me when she departed from the realms. Eric do you understand what I am offering her?"

I nod to Claude. I can't speak for fear my emotions will break free.

"Sookie do you understand what this means?"

"Claude, I think that I do but I had a moment earlier and was reminded that I shouldn't assume things."

"You would be able to live out the rest of her life. You will have many years to live."

"Claude how? I'm only 1/8 Fairy. I don't understand how this can be possible."

The emotion in me is getting harder to contain. Free will... Free will…. Don't let your emotions influence her!

"This will be true of both gifts I offer you. You will not become full Fairy by accepting any gift anyone from our family would offer you. It's not possible to change how you came to be. It's your spark and our bloodline that makes this possible; just as we talked before about your options of what you can share. The Brigant family line allows us to 'share' our spark and energy. What you will be receiving from Claudine is the remaining portion of her spark. It will fuel and feed yours allowing you to live as long as she would have. The human part of you has only allowed it to develop so far. This is why yes, you will have an extended life span but it would not be as long as a full blooded Fairy. If you accept this magic or energy that I offer it will change how your body responds to your spark. What you have is the energy you were born with. If you accept this it will enhance what is already there and allow you a longer life."

"How old are you Claude and how long do you think I'll be able to live if I do this?"

"I know we have talked about these things before and your life span. I want you to know that this will only enhance any decision you make in the future. I'm a little over 500 years old Sookie and I'm young by Fairy standards."

"How do you deal with all the loss and change Claude?"

"I surround myself with people I love Cousin."

With my blood and this gift she could live to be my age one day. I will never be able to repay Claude for this if she should accept.

"You'll be here too then. You're not dying anytime soon?"

OH FREYA! She is accepting this? Don't get your hopes up yet Viking.

"Yes you both are stuck with me for a long time. It has to be free will. You can't do this for anyone but you."

"I know and I accept"

I can't hold it any longer. I drop to my knee and put my head into her lap. I really don't care if Claude see's me cry but I am still a man and would like a little privacy. She soothes and comforts me. We both cling to one another as we calm down. Claude hands me a wet cloth for my face. He wants to continue with his other offer.

"Sookie I have a gift I would like to give you as well. I know that this may confuse you and I don't want to think I'm being insensitive to either of you with this offer. I understand your 'current' situation when it comes to this matter. Please understand that I offer you this with only love and the desire to see you both happy."

We both accept his words and acknowledge for him to continue.

"Sookie I want to share my fertility with you. I have no desire to have children and after 500 years I doubt that I ever will. Niall favored me for quite some time because for a Fairy I am extremely fertile. I'm able to pass this on to you and I would like to make it possible that if, one day you would chose to have children the option would be available to you. Your surgery left your human body with a slim possibility of conceiving a child. I believe between my gift and Eric's blood we can change this."

"I don't know what to say. I came to terms with this a long time ago. I never thought it would be an option for me. Even as a child, my telepathy kept me from dreaming about a husband and a family. I wouldn't even date let alone get married. Then I fell in love with Eric and Vamps can't reproduce. Claude, can I talk to Eric alone about this please before I make my decision?"

By the God's what the hell else can the Fairy have hidden up his sleeve? I want her have this option. I really don't need to speak with her alone. I'm fine with Claude being here while I express my feelings on this.

"Lover I am comfortable talking in front of Claude if you are."

She shrugs her shoulders indicating that she is comfortable as well.

"What are your concerns that you feel you need to discuss with me on this lover?"

"Eric when we talked before you said you would help me conceive a child with any medical means possible but I wasn't sure if it was something you would want"

"Sookie, I want you to do whatever would make you happy. If you were to decide you wanted a child I would help you anyway I could. Even without Claude's gift and you wanted to try and conceive we would find you the best doctors to help you with this. If you couldn't get pregnant I would help you adopt if you wished. It doesn't matter to me 'how' the child would come to be. It would be ours and I would love it as if it were my own. A persons DNA doesn't make a man a father Sookie, love does. If you should decide that you didn't want children at all I would respect that decision as well. I will accept whatever choice you make and be there to support you no matter what."

I can only hope she follows her heart on this. I think one day she would be disappointed if she chose to never have children. She would be a wonderful mother and so beautiful round with child.

Claude and I sit silently waiting for her questions or decision.


	33. Chapter 33

I own nothing of the Sookie Stackhouse Novels!

Sorry this is such a short chapter but I promise the next one makes up for it.!

Chapter 33

Sookie's POV

They both are sitting silently waiting for my reply. My mind is running through the entire conversation we just had. I could say that I'm shocked that Claude is offering me a way to live longer, but I'm not. What does shock me is that he wants to give me what Claudine left him. I never figured her into this equation when Claude brought the 'gift' idea up to me. Years ago I would have ran from them both if someone was to offer me a longer life. Eric and I finally have another chance and I don't want our time cut short. My decision to accept Claudine's remaining spark was an easy one. I know there will be times that are difficult but as long as I have Eric and the others I love I can get through it.

Do I want children? Again years ago, I would have said no but when I had the option taken from me I was devastated. I want to have a relationship with someone like I had with my Gran. She loved me so much and it was her love that kept me going for many years when I was younger. I want to love someone that way. I love everyone in my life but I know it's not the same love that a woman has for a child. If I look at my dream life I am definitely a mother and its Eric that is the child's father. I believe that he would accept any child in our life. I need to make sure that this is what he wants. It does affect him as well or it could eventually.

"Eric, are you sure this is something you could accept? This is your life too. We have just started our life together. I want to have the option to have children in the future should I want to. I don't want something like this to come between us."

"Lover, never think that I would deny you anything you should want. I can't be happy unless you're happy. Let me ask you this, if we were a 'normal' couple, well yes I know this is farfetched, but if we were. We would be having this conversation? Would it not be a normal progression of a relationship such as ours?"

"No I guess we wouldn't be worrying about it. Although, most couples, do talk about if they want children or not before progressing into marriage or a committed relationship."

"This is easy then. Lover do you want children?"

"Yes I would like them someday. Eric do you want children?"

"Yes lover I would like us to have a family."

I have to laugh. Eric and I have always seemed to make thing more difficult than what they are.

"Eric I think we make things so much harder than what they need to be sometimes."

"I agree that we put too much emphasis on what each other may feel and would want that we lose sight of the fact that we both tend to want the same things anyway."

Claude has been silent and I almost forgot he is still in the room with us.

"Claude I'm sorry we excluded you for a bit. I guess you can say that I have made my decisions. What is the next step?"

"I'm very happy that you are allowing me to share this with you Cousin. First I want to promise you that I will always be here for you and any family that you should have. I would suggest that we performing the ritual to heal your fertility and the ritual to pass Claudine's spark to you at the same time. We'll need to sit close to one another for a few hours. I'd like it to be when Eric and Bubba can keep an eye on us and our surroundings. You'll also need to take a good amount of Eric's blood after. There's a possibility that you will be very tired and need to relax for the next few days after as well. Your human body will take some time to accept the energy and healing. I can tell you what to expect from the fertility healing if you like?"

"Yes I think both Eric and I should know what to expect."

"I agree you both need to understand this. I knew someone who went through this. It isn't a gift given often but I have heard a few instances. Of course, both times it was in our family line. Your body will heal itself when I share the essence with you. I'm unsure if the missing ovary will regenerate or if the existing one will simply become stronger and produce for the one that is no longer there. I do know that this will work. It was long ago when the ritual was performed last and I'm sure sonograms were not available. After you are well, Doctor Ludwig will be able to confirm with you on how your body chose to respond. When was the last time you had a cycle?"

"Wow…. Umm… It's been a while maybe, 5 months ago."

"Good. Once your body heals and your cycle begins again you WILL be very fertile. I'm not sure how long it stays this way, again we can ask Doctor Ludwig to monitor you. I would recommend doing the healings while we are here. We have a safe home and I can watch over you during the day and Eric can take over at night."

"I feel safe here as well. Will there be pain during the few days my body takes to heal and regenerate?"

"I would imagine that there would be. You can drink from Eric any time you need to and I can help if you share your discomfort with me. I will be giving you my fertility essence but you body will need to make it your own. I don't think you want to end up with testicles do you?"

"Claude! Oh my God! That better not be able to happen!"

"No Sookie I can't turn you in to a guy. Your breasts would never shrink enough! Do they really have to be that big Cousin? Isn't there an operation for that? Eric, do you really like breasts that big? There are just… just so gross."

"Claude! Be nice! Do you have two personalities? You are so serious one minute and then the next your doing standup comedy. You can give a girl whiplash going back and forth like that!"

"I'm sure you can whip a few things around with the Viking. So Cousins have you two ever tried those prickly condoms?"

"Claude you are foul! Can we finish talking about this please?"

"Fine but you need to get some action! You're cranky! Viking, take care of her please! I feel that you are well enough now to for us to proceed whenever you like."

"I will talk to Eric and let you know when we decide. Thanks for everything Claude."

I walk over to him to embrace him. I knew whatever he had to offer me would be unbelievable. He is giving me a lot and I want him to help me understand why he is doing this. We comfort each other for a little while. I really need some alone time with Eric tonight and I tell Claude this.

"Claude I want to spend some time with Eric tonight. Can we talk about some things tomorrow?"

"I will be here when you get up for the day. Do you need any pointers Sookie? I know quite a few secrets that will drop him to his knees. Did you know if you take your hand and place it…?"

"CLAUDE! DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

He and Eric are chucking and smiling at each other.

"Cousin the more you fight me on loosing those prudish ways the longer you will have to spend in 'sex education detention' with Mr. Crane."

"Good night Claude!"

I walk to the kitchen and chat with Bubba for a few minutes while I grab a snack. He seems to be enjoying himself and is glad to see Eric and me back together. Eric gets himself and Bubba a glass of Royalty and we make small talk about the island. It's still early and I want some quality time with Eric.

"Eric I'm going to go to our room. Would you like to join me?"

Join me in the shower…. On the bed… on the deck outside our room…. Anywhere will work!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N The long awaited full lemon. There will be a sexual act or many sexual acts described to the best of my ability in this chapter. There will be use of foul and possibly offensive language. If this should be something that would offend you, please skip over this chapter.

If you too, should like to have your own personal Viking, Please review and I will do my best to beg and plead with Santa for you to get one under your Christmas tree!

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I hope I don't disappoint. This is my first 'real' lemon! I own nothing! Please don't sue!

Chapter 34

The Vikings POV

We enter our room and I can feel the sexual energy flowing through our bond. I silently thank Freya that she is ready. It will take some time for her body to heal after the ritual and I'll keep myself under control as she does but right now I need my lover. It's taken all my restraint these last few evenings not to throw her down and fuck her senseless. We have several hours left before dawn and I will use every moment to the fullest. I will give her pleasure she's never known before. Oh! We have made love before but I always have a few tricks up my sleeve.

She is gathering her things to freshen up. Shall I get her clean before I get her dirty?

"Lover, would you like to join me in the bath?"

I can feel the bond quivering with anticipation. She and I both came earlier but it wasn't enough. When it comes to my lover once is never enough for either of us. Just the thought of her naked and wet has my cock hard. I walk over to her and softly kiss her before entering the bathroom to start filling the tub. When I return to the room she is brushing out her hair and pulling it up into a clip. Fuck! All I see is her pulse throbbing and my cock seems to join the rhythm. My lips ache to touch her skin. I refocus and grab some candles and light them all around. The bed room is now lit by candle light and I place two in the bathroom. I have all the overhead lights turned off and I reach out to take her hand.

As I begin removing her clothes I feel her hands gliding up and down my biceps. I can smell her arousal already and we've barely touched each other. She is now only in her thong. Well that answers my question from earlier this evening. She does have underwear on if you want to call them that. I slowly slide my hands down her waist and hook them in the scrap of material. With a flick of my fingers I snap the elastic and free her from her remaining clothing. I quickly rid myself of my shorts and top. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. My cock is unbelievably hard and is pressed between us. The heat from her body feels amazing. It's been so long since I've felt any skin to skin contact. My dick has only known my own hand for quite some time. I begin to fantasize about what it going to feel like again to sheath myself in the warmth of her pussy. Fuck! I need to stop my musing or I'll cum before we even start.

I capture her lips with mine and they feel like silk. My tongue traces along her bottom lip begging for entrance. Upon her acceptance I slowly slide inside her mouth. The kiss begins to heat up. Our passion's consuming us. My hands have begun to travel along her body. Oh! How I want to pick her up and slam her onto my aching cock. Instead I lift her and walk us towards the tub. I sit down with her on my lap. There is room enough for 4 or 5 others in here. I keep her sitting sideways on my lap. If she faces me I fear I won't be able to resist and thrust into her. I will need to prepare her body to take me. I am larger than most and I won't allow her to have discomfort.

My hand slides down her leg and up the inside of her thigh. Her legs part in anticipation of my intentions. Her hands are wrapped around my neck. She is caressing and pulling on my hair. Fuck it drives me crazy when she does that. I reach my goal. Even through the water I can feel she's wet and slick with her arousal. I softly stroke her folds allowing her juices to coat my fingers. My finger finds her nub and I begin to rub slow circles all around it; flicking it lightly as I do. Our lips only part from one another when she needs to breath. I continue to pleasure her with my hand while I'm kissing and sucking her neck.

"Eric…. you make me feel so good… oh god!"

"Cum for me lover. I want to feel your pleasure in the bond when you do. I love it. I will never get enough."

She is writhing beneath me. Her hips are practically fucking my hand. Her legs are spread further apart and my hand is sliding up and down her pussy. My two fingers start at her opening and slide up to her nub. I can feel her muscles tighten and pulsate. I'm rubbing her clit and flicking at it. I then begin to tap it quickly my hand is moving at vampire speed. I feel her tense up and her body erupts. She is moaning and screaming my name. Through the bond I feel her pleasure. It's so intense I almost cum. I stroke her through her aftershocks and wait for her to return to me. Once she has calmed once again I lift us from the tub. With her in my arms I grab two towels and walk towards the bedroom. I steady her on her feet and dry us.

I need more of her and I place her on to the center of the bed. My cock is so hard it's painful. She isn't ready to take me yet and I need to taste her. I hover over her and softly kiss her. Her hands begin to run along my body. I've missed her touch. She reaches down and takes my cock in her hand. Holy fuck! A growl rips from my chest. She is gripping and twisting from the base to the head. Fuck! I want her now! My head lowers to her breasts and I begin to kiss and suck her nipples. I'm softly biting on one nipple while my hand is massaging her other breast. She most definitely has the most perfect breasts I have ever seen. I pull away from her so I can kiss my way down her body.

My tongue makes a path down her stomach and circles her navel. It travels over to her hip and I begin to kiss and lick my way down the outside of her leg. I raise my body onto my knees and grab her ankle to bring it my lips. I pause to suck at the flesh on her calf and various parts of her leg. My body bends towards her as I continue making my way up the inside of her thigh. I grab her other ankle and make sure to pay equal attentions to both of her beautiful legs. I have to place myself where I have wanted to be for years. I can see her arousal coating her thighs and I must taste it. I adjust my body and place her legs over my shoulders. She has not spoke a word other than moans and gasps.

My thumbs run up along her labia and I part her outer lips so that I can see every part of her beautiful pussy. Her legs are trembling with desire. My tongue darts out and I lick her from the base of her opening to her clit. FUCK! She tastes so fucking sweet. I savor the taste of her before I blow my cool breath along her and return my tongue for more. I adjust her hips so that her pussy is practically shoved in my face. I double my efforts and lick and suck every part of her. Nothing is neglected, not her clit, her lips or the inside of her thighs. I want all her nectar. I won't waste a drop. My lover needs more though. She is grinding on my face and moaning my name. I pull back slightly only to return with my fingers. I push one finger into her gently and begin to prepare her.

"Lover you are so wet and so fucking tight. I need to make sure you are ready to take me."

She responds only with a moan and an 'oh god'

I pump in and out of her while my lips suck on her clit. I add another finger and begin to massage her G spot. Her hips are moving on auto pilot. Her head is thrown back in pleasure and her hands are pinching and pulling at her nipples. Fuck she looks so damn incredible in the throes of passion.

She is getting close to her orgasm. My lower body has begun to grind my cock into the bed. I'm pumping my fingers in and out of her quickly. I take them and make a 'come here' motion with them and stimulate her G spot even more. My tongue is working fast on her clit. I look up and get her attention.

"Lover…. Watch me…. Watch me drink from you while I make you cum."

She rises up slightly and looks into my eyes.

"Eric… please…. I'm so close… Oh God!"

My fingers are still stroking her and her walls begin to tighten. I look into her eyes while I open my mouth and lick my fangs. I keep my eyes on her as I lower my head back down and begin to eat her pussy again. When her orgasm is about to claim her I sink my fangs in the flesh along the side of her clit. I begin to drink and suck her nub at the same time. This is something I've never done for my lover and her reaction takes me by surprise.

"ERRRICCCCC! Fuck! Oh! Don't stop…. OH! Don't you fucking stop!"

Her body convulses and she erupts all over my face. I have her glorious blood in my mouth and her cum dripping off my chin. I quickly remove my fangs and collect all the sweet juices her body has offered to me. I clean her thoroughly. I lick and suck her everywhere while my hand continues to strokes her internal walls as she enjoys her pleasure. She has rubbed her pussy all over my face. She doesn't mind me kissing after I have pleasured her but I don't think she will appreciate me sharing the cum bath she has provided for me. I remove my fingers from her and caress her thighs and legs while she returns from her pleasure induced slumber. I reach for one of the towels to wipe my face and then I begin to kiss my way up her body.

I place delicate kisses around the outside of her mouth and on her cheeks. Her breathing is returning to normal and her eyes open to meet mine. I smile at her and kiss her softly on the lips as I tell her I love her.

"I love you too Eric. I have to ask though, what the hell what that?"

I have to chuckle at her. She hasn't seen anything yet. There will be no more holding back on sexual pleasures when it comes to her. It may take me some time but she will come to know pleasure she never thought could exist.

"This is only the beginning my lover."

She reaches out to me and pulls me back down towards her. Her tongue thrusts into my mouth and her hands are everywhere along the top of my body. Her lips break free and travel along my neck and chest. My body reacts on its own accord and allows her to have more access to anywhere she should wish. Her kisses are hot and wet. My body is screaming with desire. She captures my nipple in her mouth and bites roughly. It's not enough to break the skin but enough for my dick to start throbbing. I can feel the pre cum leaking from my swollen tip. I can't control myself and begin to grind my cock along her thigh. I need any friction I can get. Her hands are on my chest, my arms, and my thighs and anywhere else she can reach.

"Eric I need you inside me. Please I'm ready. I'm aching for you."

My cock is doing the equivalent of a 'happy dance' at this point. I'm growling and thrusting into her hip or thigh. I'm on overload and I'm not sure where our bodies have moved us. The passion has taken over us. Our hands are everywhere. My lips don't part from hers unless she needs a breath. I need to calm down so I don't hurt her.

"Lover…. I want you… I need you take control so I don't hurt you…"

She nods into my chest while sucking on my nipple, never releasing it. My hand has the back of her head cradled; holding it close while she licks and sucks. Her hand has been stoking my cock furiously. I roll us over so that she is on top and I pull her hips flush against me so I grind on her. She places her hands on the sides of my head and rises into a sitting position. I can feel her wet swollen pussy slide against the length of my cock. I force myself not to impale her on me.

I pull her down to kiss me and whisper to her.

"Lover… slowly… I don't want to stretch you too quickly…. I want to savor this… for me please… Go slowly…."

I have waited so long for this. I want to remember every single sensation I feel when we become one again.

She reaches in between us and places my cock at her weeping pussy. The heat coming off her is amazing. I feel her slide along me in her efforts to lubricate the head of me. Oh by the Gods! My stamina will shame me this round. It's another reason I wanted her on top. She can cum quickly this way and I won't be able to hold on very long. I feel the head of my cock begin to enter her swollen outer lips. The pressure is almost too much to take. It seems like forever before the head slips in. She quickly raises herself to pull it back out. She repeats the process slowly and after a few minutes I am still only half way inside her. My hands are rubbing circles along her hips and my eyes are focused on hers. I can see her love for me and feel her pleasure in us becoming one again. She is unbelievably tight. It's taking a lot for me not to cum. Finally I feel her pelvis rest against mine and she allows herself time to adjust. I'm in awe! Her pussy is gripped tightly around me; it feels like she's a fucking virgin. I can feel my cock brushing up on her cervix. Her hips are slowly circling on me. I feel her become a little looser as her body adjusts to my size. Not many women can take all of me but my lover can. I have had many women in my long life but never anyone who can make beg and I fear if she doesn't start to move soon I'm going to beg. Fuck! I need her to start riding me.

"Eric I have missed you so much. I love how full I feel when you're inside me… you are so….. So… Oh God! So huge! OH! And mine!"

She is good on a man's ego and with that she loses herself. She begins riding me with wild abandonment. Her head is back and I can feel her hair along my thighs. I need to be closer to her. I rise up into a sitting position and wrap her legs around my waist. I reach out to her hips and guide her along. I'm thrusting up and she bouncing up and down on my cock. I'm getting lost in the feeling of my cock slipping in and out of her. I clench my teeth and will myself not to cum. Her juices are coating us allowing her to glide effortlessly along me.

I can hear her moans and my growls filling the room. Her one arm reaches around my neck and she leans back. I can help but look down at this new angle to watch my cock disappearing inside of her. I can't form words or complete thoughts. I can only stare at my personal Valhalla.

Swollen lips

Wet and flushed red

Thrusting….. my cock aching

Her pussy gripping

Wet… hot… tight…

My cock…. In… back out… glistening with our fluids

Beautiful… Love…. Perfect….

Fuck! This is best and this is right! My head bends down to lick and suck on her nipples. I know she is getting close at this point I'm barely doing any of the work. She is the one fucking me senseless. I feel her walls tighten.

"Lover cum with me… I want to feel you cum as I fill you… Fuck! You are so fucking tight…. Cum with me Sookie… Play with your sweet pussy…. Stroke your hard little clit… Milk all of my cum from my cock…. It's yours lover, every last drop is for you…."

"Eric… it drives me crazy when you talk to me like that… God!"

I see her hand reach between us. The little minx is rubbing my cock and her clit at the same time. Fuck! It pushes her over the edge and I feel her climax take her over. Her head falls back and she screams in pleasure. My hips are thrusting and my balls are aching to release. My dick throbs and I squirt stream after stream of cum deep within her pussy. I roar from the intensity of my orgasm. I continue to pump my cock deep into her. I want to feel every time her walls clench down on me. By the Gods! She is still coming. She must have pulsated more than 50 times. My greedy lover is still grinding on me prolonging her pleasure. My hands go to her hips and help her along. She can ride me till dawn. Who am I to stop her! She begins to slow down just as my dick begins to harden again. Her eyes widen and she laughs.

"You're ready again? So soon?"

I chuckle and steal another kiss from her. I adjust us and lower us to the bed. I won't let her roll off of me. I want to still be inside her. She lowers herself to rest her upper body on my chest.

"Lover I'm insatiable when it comes to you. I just want to hold you… for now anyway."

She giggles and begins to caress my chest. We lay silently for a while. Neither one of us can keep our hands from fondling and caressing one another. I can feel her chest rising on mine as she is breathing. I can feel her heart beating on my sternum. I allow myself to listen and feel for each beat. It's the only sound that will ever comfort me; I fear without it my world would not exist.

"Sookie I love you"

Her head turns toward me as her hand strokes my face. I turn us so that we can separate and face each other and lay down. We both groan with the loss of our connection.

"I love you too Eric. I'm so happy. I've never felt these feeling from you through our bond before. You feel so peaceful."

"Lover I have everything I have ever wanted and I'm grateful. I truly never thought we would have another chance. You'll have to forgive me if I can't keep my hands off you."

She winks at me and runs her hand down my chest only to stop right before she reaches where I need her to be. Oh! I'm ready again lover but are you?

"Are you sore lover? I can heal you if you like?"

"I'm a little tender but not in a bad way. It's been awhile. Eric did you do what I think you did earlier?"

I have to tease her. She can't even say it. Claude is right; she must be broken of this bad habit. Our sex life should be shouted about from the rooftops!

"What did you think I did? Did you think that I drank from the flesh around your clit? If that is what you thought I did?"

While I'm talking to her I begin to fondle her breasts and nipples; mesmerized as they harden before my eyes. Her body responds and leans towards me.

"Eric…. yes… that is what I thought you did…"

My hand goes lower to stroke her outer lips lightly. I feel her shiver.

"Did you like that lover?"

Her pussy is weeping our fluids; more playing and stroking making sure she is ready.

"Yes… very much… mmmm…. Can you ….. oh!... please again…."

Can I drink from her and eat her pussy at the same time? HELL FUCKING YES!

"Oh yes lover I will gladly do that again."

I attack her mouth and shove my tongue deep inside hers. I kiss, lick, nibble and suck my way down her body. My chest releases a growl as I descend upon her dripping cunt. I feast upon her as if she was my last meal. She is moaning and writhing above me. Her hands are tightly intertwined in my hair. I use every little technique I know that will drive her crazy. I thrust my tongue into her pussy and fuck it while my thumb and finger are pinching her clit. I place my tongue along my fang and cut it deep. I want us to make love again and I want her to feel no discomfort. Once she is healed and I've had my fill of my tongue being shoved up her cunt, I move back towards her nub.

She has reached down further and is caressing my hand. She sits up further and pulls my hand towards her mouth. Fuck! She start sucking on my finger like it's my dick. I growl against her pussy and begin to lick and suck on her clit harder. I feel her getting closer and I realize she is fucking deep throating my finger! I lick my fangs and prepare to sink them into her delicate flesh when I feel her bite. HOLY FUCKING HELL! I sink my fangs in quickly and suck as hard I can on her nub and I feel her release. My hips were already dry humping the bed before she bites me; I cum hard all over the bed. She is moaning around my finger and I'm growling as her body pulsates around me. I withdraw my fangs and slowly lick her wounds savoring every last drop of blood and cum that I can. She releases my finger with a 'pop' and smiles at me then falls back against the bed. Her hands reach down to caress my face and head. As I begin to nuzzle into her thighs I think about how much I want to climb up her body and bury my cock deep within her heat. We lie silently and allow each other to recover. It's a mere 5 minutes before I begin to kiss my way up to her lips. She gasps as my rock hard cock slides into her again.


	35. Chapter 35

I own nothing of the Sookie Stackhouse series characters!

Chapter 35

Sookie's POV

Oh! Do I have to get out of bed? What the hell is that buzzing noise? My legs feel like Jell-O. I guess that's what happens when you have 8 orgasms in one night. I reflect back on last night. Oh! I can feel myself blush. The tub, oh that new thing he did! Three times! I was practically begging him to drink from me again while he was orally preoccupied. Then we made love again. It was tender and sweet. Our bodies moved slowly and caressed each other lovingly. He whispered softly in my ear the whole time telling me how much he loved me and how perfect I was to him. He brought me to orgasm twice and then insisted he clean me up after, of course, he used his tongue and drank from me again. After my last orgasm he remained between my legs gently licking me. I was spent. I drifted off to a peaceful slumber. Last night was perfect.

What the hell is that noise? I lift myself from Eric's chest and look around. My eyes find the clock and see that is almost 4 in the afternoon! Well I was up until dawn… wasn't I? Nope I fell asleep while Eric was still feasting! I find my wits about me and see another small red light flashing. It's the damn intercom thingy. I swear if Claude buzzes it one more… BUZZZ BUZZZ. Damn him!

I pull myself out of the bed and walk over to it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Cousin is that anyway to talk after a night of passion. You should be in a good mood."

"Claude I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm tired and wasn't ready to get out of bed. I really didn't mean to be a bitch. I love you! Can you forgive me?"

"Oh I suppose! Do you want a late lunch?"

"I would love some. Give me a few minutes and I'll be down."

I click off the intercom and get myself cleaned up. I love this place. I can wear little sundresses every day. I don't need a bra, my hair done or makeup. I make my way down to the kitchen and find Claude singing.

"Don't'cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't'cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't'cha?… Don't'cha?"

"Good morning Claude!"

"Ah there is the sweet freshly fucked face I've been dying to see. Do you have fang marks? Can I see them? Please! Please!"

He is such a freaking idiot. He can always make me laugh and I can't imagine my life without him.

"Claude he never marks me anywhere someone can see them and if he does he heals them. He would never want me to look like a fang banger."

He jumps up and down and is squealing like a teenager

"Sookie you have to give me the details! Where does he bite you where no one can see? Please you have to share with me. I've always been curious about Vamps and of course I can't experiment myself."

Oh hell! What did I just get myself into!

"Fine I'll give you some details but then you drop the subject after ok? I'm not telling you every little thing that goes on between us."

He grabs my hands and dances me around saying over and over 'thank you'

I tell him about some of the places Eric has bitten me before and then I tell him about where he bit me last night. His mouth hits the floor and he is speechless.

"Claude, did I share too much information with you?"

He shakes his head and comes back to reality.

"I'm jealous! I'm gay but I have never had the desire to be a woman until just now! Three times he did this to you?"

I nod my head yes and he continues

"And you came each time? How many fucking times did you cum Cousin? Eric is a freaking GOD! If you ever don't want to keep him, please pass him right along to me. I would take my chances. If he drained me dry, I would die a happy man!"

He has me in stitches. I know he's not serious about Eric or I hope he's not but never the less I'm always smiling with Claude. We begin to eat and Claude begins to tell me about Bill.

"Sookie I don't know how much you and Eric talked last night but I think you should hear what is going on with Bill. I know last night that you didn't want to hear anything about it but I feel you should at least know some of what is going on."

"Ok give me the basics."

"He is making a lot of enemies. He was ordered to stay away from you and he is refusing to do so. The other night at the healing ritual you had no desire to hear what he had to say. I'm assuming you don't want him to continue to be in your life?"

"Not really. I don't see where he would fit in. I know that he will never accept Eric and me together and we made a decision that if there are people who don't support and accept us than they will not be a part of our daily lives. He doesn't fit into my 'dream life' Claude. I hope he finds happiness but that is never going to be with me."

"I agree with you on yours and Eric's decision. Compton keeps insisting that he needs to be there for you and wants to be the only one to help you. I fear that he will do something drastic when he realizes that you and Eric are closer than ever. Like I said he has been making enemies and the outcome doesn't look good. I can't promise he will walk away from his recent actions."

"Is he that big of a danger Claude? This is Bill we are talking about here."

"Yes he is a danger. Eric and I believe you would have never made it to Denmark."

Wow has Bill finally lost it? Was he taking advantage of me being ill? I'm pissed!

"Claude I know you or Eric wouldn't believe he would do this unless you had enough proof or concerns. I don't want him anywhere near us. There is no way he can find us here is there?"

"No Sookie. I actually have him restrained. I know you never wish anyone to be harmed but sometimes it comes down to kill or be killed. I'm not sure if we are at that point yet with Compton but I want you to know the situation is serious. Do you want to be kept informed?"

"Only if you feel I need to know. Does Eric know what is going on?"

"Yes I have kept him current with everything that has been happening."

"Ok tell me if you feel I need to know or if there is danger. My relationship with Eric is my main priority right now. You were right the other night; Bill has done a lot to hurt me. Both he and Sam thought it was fine to let me continue to get worse when they knew you or Eric could have helped me. I've thought a lot about what you said yesterday. You said you would love me no matter what my choices were in life and that you would always be there for me. They could have chosen to love me enough to feel the same way and they didn't. I don't wish them harm but they have to get on with their lives. I can't continue to forgive and forget. I will forgive but now I need to learn and move on. Some things just can't be forgotten about. Bill and Sam are two of those things."

"Good girl Cousin! It's all about you now! Have you decided on when you would like to accept your gifts?"

"Can we do it a few nights from now? I want to do some fun stuff before I'm too sore and tired to."

"Fun stuff? Is that was you call 'shagging the Viking' these days?"

"No! We just got here and I want to explore and sightsee a little."

"I understand. We have plenty of time. I don't have this house rented at all this year. It wasn't going to be listed for two months because I wanted to be sure all the repairs were completed. I called the rental agent and told him to hold off on the listings. I wasn't sure how long you wanted to stay."

"Claude you didn't have to do….."

"Sookie stop! No I didn't have to but I wanted to. I love every minute here with all of you. I feel like we are one big happy, strange and dysfunctional family. Allow an old man some enjoyment in life, Please?"

I stick my tongue out at him and laugh.

"I love you Claude! You have been the best Cousin and friend anyone could ask for. Please promise me we will always be this close. I can't go through this long life without you."

He walks over and pulls me into a hug. I can feel his love and energy vibrating with mine. It's so easy to share with him.

"I promise Sookie. I will always be here for you and you'll never go through anything like you did before. I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner."

Damn he is making me cry! I nod against his shoulder and we continue to embrace each other. I need to understand why my happiness is so important to him.

"Claude, will you tell me why are fighting so hard so that Eric and I can have what we want. What makes this so personal for you?"

I listen as he tells me about Thomas. I can't believe he wanted to choose him for a life mate and was denied. How they tried to force him to live a life he didn't want and how he was ridiculed for his lifestyle. My heart is breaking for him. He's been alone for so long.

"Claude did Niall try to force you to have a family and marry a woman?"

"Many times and he even made Thomas Prince of the Fairy Realm knowing I was once in love with him. That is why I stayed in the human world. I could never return to the realm. I would have had to constantly avoid him and his family. He is married and has many children. Niall had also tried to force me into becoming reigning prince."

"Claude! You should have been the Prince? Why would you give that up?"

"Cousin, would you have given up Eric? You could have returned with Niall did you know that? He could have found you a suitable husband and given you the life of a true 'fairy princess'. Would you have wanted that? Would you live a lie?"

"No! There would be no way. Even if I wasn't with Eric, love is love and you can't force yourself to love someone you don't. I'm sorry this all happened to you Claude."

"I'm a better person because of it now. I am stronger and I fight hard for what I believe is right."

I need to know if Niall is going to cause Eric and I problems. He makes me nervous. He can be very sneaky.

"Claude, do I need to worry about Niall?"

"I'm working on finding that out. I don't think so but I can't be sure. Don't worry about him Sookie if he does do something he will be in a lot of trouble. He sits on the council now. The whole Supe community has come together to regain control. Everything has been peaceful. If he does something to disrupt that he will be taken care of by them. I have high connections and they look out for me and mine. We are safe. I really think Niall is just a know it all and like to push buttons to manipulate people's lives. He shows love in a very different way. He's like that pesky grandfather that believes he knows what is best for you but never stops to take your wants and desires into consideration"

I yawn and stretch.

"Claude let's go back and sit on the deck. I know it's late in the afternoon but I still want to enjoy the breeze."

"I love the sun Cousin; you will never need to ask me twice."

We lounge on the desk on big comfortable cushion covered wicker mini sofas. I've never seen anything like them. They are awesome! We are laughing and singing 'gay anthem songs'. We quiet down and gaze out to watch the surf coming in. My eyes grow heavy and I drift off to sleep.

I wake up to a glorious feeling. Someone is rubbing my feet. Oh! My weakness! It's was one of my few luxuries before I got sick. I loved to treat myself to a pedicure and the absolute best part of it was the massage. I'm in heaven. I don't need to open my eyes to know that it's my Viking that is making me so happy right now. I can feel his pleasure through the bond. I smile at him and rest my head further back against the cushions.

"Good evening lover. I love this feeling coming from you. I've neglected your poor feet; they have been in dire need of attention!"

"Mmmm… You can pay attention to them any time you like. That feels wonderful sweetie."

"Are you well tonight? Claude and Bubba want to go swimming in the ocean. Did you get enough rest? Claude mentioned that you slept late."

"Yes I feel good. Really good! I slept late and ate a big meal with Claude but then got sleepy again after and now here we are."

"Would you like to swim or just watch them?"

"I would like to. Are you going to join us?"

"Of course, I might need to save you from a shark or any other marine animal that would pose a threat."

"Eric! Stop that! A shark is not going to try to eat me!"

"Well if a shark isn't going to perhaps I can?"

"Oh! I should have seen it coming! You are so bad! But you know what? I wouldn't want you any other way. I love you Eric"

I lean up and crawl into his lap. The ever constant magnetic pull is in full force. Our lips collide and we get lost in one another. That is until we hear Claude singing.

He is dressed in a pair of bright red Speedo's and nothing else! OH MY GOD! His hair is slicked back and he has a big pair of Aviator sunglasses on. Its night time and he has sunglasses on? Oh for the love of all that's holy! The fairy has finally lost it. I've never laughed so hard in my life. Oh! And he has Bubba dressed the same way! I will never, I repeat never get this image out of my head!

_I'm bringing sexy back  
>Them other boys don't know how to act<br>I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
>So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.<em>

He is bumping and grinding on the wall. All the stripper moves are in full effect!

_Dirty babe  
>You see these shackles<br>Baby I'm your slave  
>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave<br>It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Eric has bloody tears coming from his eyes from laughing so hard. And oh! Bubba is just dancing and really trying to get into it. His head is bobbing as he sings along to the chorus.

_Come here girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>VIP  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on me  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Let me see what you're torquing with  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>You make me smile  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<p>

Claude and Bubba have this whole bump and grind routine going on. Claude has moved closer to Eric and is now shaking his ass right in his face. Bubba is doing some sort of 'sprinkler' move and it looks kind of frightening. Bubba did not keep the Kings rhythm when it comes to dancing.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
>Them other fuckers don't know how to act<br>Come let me make up for the things you lack  
>'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast<em>

Claude grabs a towel and wraps it around Eric's neck and is shaking his chest at him as if he had breasts to flaunt at him. I think I'm going to pee my pants. Eric looks mortified. Oh I wish I had the camcorder. Damn it! I look back over to Bubba and oh no! He is trying to get Claude's attention to do the fishing rod and hook move? Who the hell showed him these things? I'm snorting and laughing too hard to talk. I get Eric's attention so that I can point out Bubba. Claude catches Bubba's eye and jumps right into it. Now we have Claude making fish gills with his hands and walking towards Bubba. At this point no one can hold in their laughter. Eric, Claude, Bubba and I are doubled over in hysterics. Finally when we all calm down Claude speaks up.

"Bubba didn't I tell you we would be a hit. All that practice paid off! Good job!"

Bubba looks so proud of himself. Poor Bubba! Claude had him practice all this! Eric and I are laughing again.

"Ms Sookie. Mr. Claude said I could make you laugh if we did this. It worked! I love to hear you laugh."

I walk over and give him a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Bubba you did great! I'm so glad you're here with us."

Claude and Bubba take off towards the beach and jump straight into the water. I quickly change and see that Eric is already dressed in a suit. When I return we go hand in hand still laughing at the crazy family we have adopted.

We laugh and play in the water for hours. Bubba and Claude cause as much trouble as they can with us. After a while they wonder off on their own and leave Eric and I to ourselves. He picks me up and fly's us back to the far end of the house. He must have started the hot tub while I was still sleeping. He lowers us into it and begins to kiss me.

"Lover… Do you feel alright? Are you tender after last night?"

Huh! Why does he try to talk to me when is kissing my neck. My brain can't think when he is doing this.

"I'm…. Eric…. how can I think when you're doing…. Oh! Fine… I'm fine… not tender"

He is licking and sucking on the unbelievable spot below my ear. How the hell is that spot directly linked to my hootchie?

"Lover, I want to make love to you…. Here…. Now….I need you… Fuck! I want you so much."

I moan a feel him move my bikini to the side and next thing I know I'm being impaled on him.

"Sweet Jesus! Eric you are fucking huge!"

He chuckles and begins to remove my bikini top. I have no idea how long we pleasured ourselves or how many times we both came. All I know is the hot tub is going to need drained and refilled. It's not sanitary anymore! There's still some time before dawn and we head back into the house. It's silent so Claude and Bubba must still be out. I grab some fruit and crackers before we return to our room. As I'm sitting on the edge of the bed enjoying my snack I see Eric tracing his finger along something.

"Eric what are you looking at?"

"The ceremonial knife, I made sure to collect both of the items I returned to you before we left."

"I never realized how much it meant to you until you tried to return it to me."

"I'm sorry I deceived you with this lover. When I hold it or look at it I'm so torn with my feelings. On one hand it gave me what I wanted for so long and on the other you saw it for the wrong reasons. Until I met you Sookie there was never anyone I wanted to marry. I know you didn't see us married but I was so proud to call you my wife."

"You don't see me as your wife anymore? You said 'was' as in past tense."

"You will always be my wife in my heart lover. I used the past tense because I will not call you my wife until I have honored you that way you deserve. I will ask you and you will have the choice. I refuse to insult you in that way again. I'm grateful our pledging still stands but for me that is what it is; a pledging. What I want with you is a real marriage. I want you to choose me to be your husband. We have just begun my lover. We will take each night one at a time. Come! Let's lie down and I want to snuggle with you. I'm lonely all the way over here without you."

We both climb into bed and he spoons up behind me. No one would ever believe Eric Northman the 1000 year old Viking Vampire bad ass has a snuggle fetish! I can feel him caressing my arms. He's kissing my neck and shoulders. I'm only wearing one of his tank tops and he's naked as usual. He begins to stroke lower and lower. He reaches my folds and checks my readiness. It doesn't take my body long to jump into high gear. I can feel him thick and hard against my back. He lifts my leg, bends it back and places it over his. He slowly enters me. He is kissing and licking along my neck whispering in my ear as he thrusts in and out of me. One of his hands is playing with my nub.

"Lover I close my eyes and I can see you… You're wearing a long flowing white dress… you look so beautiful…. You're walking down the aisle to meet me… I can't believe that it's me you are choosing…. It will be the day I become alive again…. You are 'my everything'…. So perfect…. So right….. I love you…..one day lover… my dream will come true…..I am yours…."

His tender loving making and adoring words have brought me to tears. We both share our release and he pulls me close to him. He kisses my face and neck softly and begins to hum. I never feel him leave my body before I fall into a deep sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

I own nothing to The Sookie Stackhouse novels.

A/N. Life has become a little crazy. I will try to get you guys updates as soon as I can. I may have to slow down to posting twice a week or so. I promise I'm not abandoning this story. There is a lot of fun, smut and drama to come. Sorry for the short chapter but the next is a long one with some Viking lovin'.

Mag~

Chapter 36

The Ancient Pythoness's POV

I was not expecting another vision of the telepath so soon. The past visions had both come to me many times. I knew the possibility of their lives were 50/50 for a few years. Once she made the decision that she would take control of her life and not let the past control her any longer was finally when I had some peace. If her life would have ended I would have had to step in to have the Viking killed. He is a good Vampire and I'm grateful that I didn't have to act on it. When the vision of him on a mass killing spree came to me it was then that I realized that they are a fated pair. There is so much magic around them that they cannot exist without one another.

The recent vision I had was very brief. It held no explanations of how it came to be. I only saw the Viking out during the day pushing a very beautiful blonde haired little girl on a swing. She was the perfect blend of the telepath and him. I summoned Claude immediately. Our conversation was enlightening. I appreciated his honesty and was shocked to hear of how difficult his life had become. I am frustrated and concerned that Niall would treat his own Grandson this way. The elders of the council have already punished him for his neglect of the telepath during her kidnapping. He cannot deny that he is aware of everything that goes on. She was simply not his main priority; retaining his title was. The decision to award him a seat on the council was already made or this incident may have changed what had already been decided. Myself and the elders plan on keeping a close eye on him.

After my conversation with Claude I came to the conclusion that Niall may not directly be hurting people but he is manipulating their lives to fit his needs and his needs alone. This will not continue any longer. I will have people watching all the people involved in the telepaths life. All the people; past and present, if other visions are to come to me I will have those people monitored as well.

I have taken a personal liking to the telepath yes, but this is happening all over. There are others that have magic and connections to higher Supes that are being taken advantage of and misled. This goes against the rules we are to live by. The telepath and the others are innocent and need to be protected. They are the future of the Supe Community if they are abused and neglected there will be no one to guide the young. The elders and I do not wish to reside on the council forever. We do have an undetermined amount of time but change is necessary for life to continue on. I will learn all I can about what is really going on around the telepath and proceed from there. I hope for Niall's sake that he had been doing right by her.

Pam's POV

It's been three nights since I have talked to my Master or Claude. I received a picture mail last night that had me in stitches. It was of Claude, Bubba and Eric and they were posing on the beach. Eric posing is not unique or funny but the Fairy and Vampire next to him was an unbelievable sight. Claude and Bubba are both in red Speedo's and have Aviator sunglasses on. They both are posed seductively and look as if they are going to kiss Eric. Eric's expression is priceless. He looks scared! The caption to the picture read 'the weather is here, wish you were beautiful! Hugs and Kisses, Claude'. I really fucked up when I pissed Eric off and hurt Sookie. They look like they are having so much fun. I'm jealous. It's like a family vacation and I'm the black sheep. I will make it right with them again.

I need to find out what is going on with Compton. I have a feeling this is going to get worse before it gets better. I'm also concerned about Amelia. The Amelia I knew would never leave Sookie when she was so ill. Was someone manipulating her into hurting Sookie or did something happen to cause Amelia to become so spiteful towards her. I have often wondered about that since the beginning. It seemed as if she wanted Sookie and Eric to break up.

After torturing Bill for a few hours and doing some Fangtasia necessities I make my way over to Compton's house. I already have my best tech guys working on his past phone and internet records. I need records of all his traveling and purchases as well since the fairy war.

His house is such a dump. Fucking Compton! What could he be doing with all the money he has made from the database? He could have lived anywhere in Louisiana but of course he would want to stay close to Sookie. If he was going to remain living here why not fix it up? I search everything and anything I can. There is no way that he doesn't have more in this house than this. It's an old house there has to be some hidden areas. I bang on walls, look for loose floor boards anything that could be used to hide information. I check his resting place and nothing. Who the hell still rests so damn close to the earth! He could afford to have a better resting place. He is hiding something damn it!

It has to be here, he wouldn't hide things somewhere so far from reach. I start to push at walls and I find it. The whole wall moves to reveal a hidden room. Fuck! I hit the jackpot. I enter the room and my jaw drops! It's a fucking shrine to Sookie! Claude and Eric are going to freak out. Compton is one sick mother fucker. I'm going to ask if I be the one to kill him when I tell them about this.

He has her clothes everywhere, some a tacked on the wall and some are on mannequins; which, by the way look like Sookie. They all are busty blondes and are her height and build. He must have had them made the resemblance is too similar. What's creepy is that they have no face though. He has pictures of her all over the place. This is seriously freaking me the fuck out! All the pictures have him photo shopped into them. He must have taking pictures of himself kissing the air to have them altered in to make it look like he was kissing her cheek. I'm almost afraid to look around further. I can see a stack of paperwork on a desk and then off to the side I can see a shelving unit with large plastic zipper baggies on it. I'm a Vampire. I see blood and gore all the time but I really don't want to know what's in those bags. I step forward and look back and forth from the desk and the shelves. Fuck me! I walk over to the damn plastic baggies. I might as well get it over with. The first few aren't too bad. Hair clippings or is that hair collected from her brush? The next is small pieces of paper with her handwriting on it. They are nothing of importance, just grocery lists or general to do notes. Then it hits me the fuckwad went through her trash! He collected all these bags from her trash. There are dozens here with notes and such. I look to the bottom shelf and wonder what the hell is in that bag? I shouldn't have looked! Each bag is packed full of used tampons and sanitary pads. I feel like vomiting. He must have been collecting these for years. I shiver when I think of why and what he could have done with them. WHAT A SICK FUCKER! Sookie would be mortified. It takes me a few minutes to shake off the repulsive feeling I have within me. I move towards the desk and it gets worse from there.

He has about a dozen airline tickets in his and Sookie's name. They are open ended and are for various parts of the world. There are none for the United States. I realize he would have never kept her here. I search through and I find out that sneaky fucker has homes all over the place in her name. How the hell did that douche manage to get this past us? Sneaky! Sneaky Compton! If the house was in Sookie's name a Vampire couldn't enter if we found out about them. Can he be hiding things there as well? So this is where all your money has gone Billy boy! I dig around and find nothing else of interest until I reach the bottom drawer. There are dozens of pre-paid cell phones. I flip through a few and see all the call logs are still there. If he is working with someone this is how we will find out whom it is. I grab a bag from the corner to stuff all of this into. I'm so glad it was empty. I was afraid to look in it. I give the room another quick passing before I gather what I have and make my way back to the bar. I have a few phone calls I need to make.


	37. Chapter 37

I own nothing Ms. Harris owns all characters!

Chapter 37

Eric's Pov

My body and senses begin to reawaken. Before I am totally conscious I reach out for our connection through the bond. Elation flows within me as I realize she is still lying next to me. This brings me to full awareness and instinctively my arms reach out for her. My lover is still sleeping and even in her slumber her body gravitates towards mine. Did she awaken at all today? I enjoy watching her rest and continue to lie with her. Our night last evening was wonderful. Claude and Bubba went to great lengths to make her laugh. She has been so happy and relaxed these last few nights. I was concerned that our discussions would be difficult and old habits would emerge but she has really grown emotionally. I will make sure to put forth the same efforts.

I have never allowed my emotions to show to others before like I did when we spoke to Claude. I have also never allowed myself to truly speak of my hopes when it concerned Sookie and I. I want her to know what I want for our future. How I behaved in the past did not work. I need to share more with her if we are going to move forward and truly be happy.

I can hear her breathing pattern change as she slowly awakens. I tighten my hold on her slightly and begin placing soft kisses all along her neck. She snuggles in closer to me as she greets me.

"Good evening. I guess I fell back asleep."

"Good evening my beautiful lover. I wasn't sure if you even got up today."

"I was only up for a short while to grab some lunch and then I came back to bed. I was so tired. I think my body is making up for the lack of sleep I had for all that time."

"Lover have you been feeling well? I'm sorry if I've been keeping you up to late."

"I feel great Eric, it's just so relaxing here and I can finally sleep well. My body is just taking advantage of the situation I guess."

"If our nights become too much lover, please tell me. I'm sure you are still healing. Are you sure you want to go through with the ritual with Claude so soon?"

"Honestly Eric, I'm fine. Claude said that I'm well enough for us to continue when I'm ready. He wouldn't endanger me. You trust him too don't you?"

"Yes lover I do. I just want you to listen to your body. You will know if the timing isn't right. Would you like to get up and I can help make you something to eat?"

"Sweetie, are you offering to help me cook dinner?"

"Yes lover I am. We should get up before you realize that this may be dangerous and pass on my offer. I'm a messy cook!"

She laughs at me and leans in to kiss me. It never takes long for us to lose ourselves and for things to become passionate. I need to keep our lust in check. I want her to eat and spend time with Claude and Bubba as well. Before I can rein us in I hear the buzzing from the intercom. She sighs in frustration and threatens Claude's 'magic wand'?

"I swear if he uses that damn buzzer every night I'm going to chop off the 'magic wand'"

"I sure it's important lover or he is concerned for you. It's almost an hour past dark. Did you talk to him earlier?"

"No I didn't. He must have been out when I got up for lunch. I'll see what he wants"

She walks over to call him and I look over to check my phone on the nightstand.

"Cousins, can you have Eric check his phone. I have quite a few messages from Pam saying she needs to talk to us at first dark."

It appears I have many messages and missed calls from her as well. I nod to Sookie and she tells him we will be down in just a few minutes. Fuck! I really don't want to deal with drama. My lover and I were preoccupied until dawn and I never checked my phone. We both freshen up quickly and make our way to the living area where we find Claude.

"Eric did you talk to Pam last night?"

"No I also have missed call and messages. She did not say the reason she was calling, only that she needed to talk to us."

This must be about Compton. I will have to ask Sookie if she wants to know what is going on as I prepare to approach her about it, Claude speaks up.

"Sookie, I have Pam doing some research on Bill. This may be something about what she has found. Do you want to stay or go out with Bubba?"

"I want to stay. If I don't I will only worry about everyone's safety."

"Cousin, you are safe. I would know if Bill was not restrained. Eric will you call Pam for us then?"

I pull Sookie to sit in my lap as I make the call.

"Master I have found some disturbing information at Compton's home. Is Claude there with you?"

"Yes Pam you are on speaker. Claude and Sookie are here listening as well."

"Master I don't wish to hide anything from Sookie but what I found was very disturbing to me. I fear that it will upset her. I'm concerned that if I tell you this without preparing her you will be upset with me. Sookie I know that I have hurt you in the past and I'm trying not to hurt you again. I need to know that you are comfortable with hearing this."

"Thank you for taking my feelings into consideration Pam. Please continue and tell us what you found."

Pam begins to describe the horrors that she has found in the hidden room of Bill's house. How could I have not realized how sick and twisted he had become? I thought he was leaving her alone and all he had been doing was obsessing and planning on ways to basically kidnap her. I'm sure he would have made it sound as if he was trying to help her start over. That fucker always twisted the truth with her. There is no black and white with Compton; everything is a sick fucked up shade of gray. My lover is trembling as she clings to me with tears in her eyes. I'm doing my best to keep my rage under control. Claude is not even trying to hide it. I can see his Fairy image beginning to take form. He takes the phone from my hands so that I can comfort Sookie and he can speak with Pam.

"Pam I want to make sure I'm correct in my assumptions of what you have found and what your opinion is on his intentions. You found that he has collected her personal belongings, most of which are truly disgusting, purchased several plane tickets in their names, purchased homes in her name alone and he had hidden many disposable cell phones? Is it your opinion that he planned to relocate Sookie and keep her hidden in another country?"

"Yes Claude. I feel he would have hidden her or kidnapped her if she wasn't willing."

Claude is seething. He has turned from us to prevent scaring or upsetting Sookie further. He takes a few moments to calm down and pull his appearance together. Pam I'm sure is aware that we may need some time to take this all in.

"Master, Claude can I ask something of you? I know this may upset Sookie but I would like permission to end Compton. It is personal yes, but I would like to do it for Sookie. I want her to know that I would kill anyone how would wish to harm or deceive her."

I can tell that what she saw in Compton's home upset her. Vampires are violent by nature and Sookie would have eventually seen a very bad side of him if this would have to come to pass. It's a frightening thought and the possibility of it has my Child very concerned. Claude never gets to answer her because Sookie does.

"Pam, I need something else from you. I appreciate that you would kill him but that's not what I need you to do. I need you to make it disappear. All of it Pam! If anyone were to find out he had all of those things well, I don't think I could deal with that. It's so embarrassing and the things are so personal. I feel as if he raped me again. Pam you can't let anyone else get rid of it. Woman to woman Pam, please don't let anyone else know he had things of such a personal nature."

My lover is humiliated. Fucking Compton has basically raped her again. Her body was spared but her emotions were not. She feels violated and afraid that others will see her disgrace.

"Sookie, I promise you that I will burn all of it myself. No one will ever know what I've seen. I promise I will never speak of it again to anyone. I'm sorry that I had to be the one to tell you and that it took so long to find out."

"It's not your fault Pam. Thank you for doing this for me. I couldn't stand for someone else to see such things. How do you think he got them? Do you think he was in my home collecting these things?"

"Sookie I think the clothing yes, but the other things I think he collected from your trash. Claude is this ok that I burn this all or do you need proof of this before I proceed?"

Claude has been pacing and stops to answer her.

"No, I don't need proof. Sookie is right and no one needs to be made aware of this. I have more than enough with his prior offenses and now with the properties he put in her name I'm well within my rights to do with him as I wish."

I'm aware that Claude was already planning on bringing Compton to his true death but now there would be nothing that would stop him. Not Sookie, not the council not anyone. He continues to let Pam know how she should proceed.

"Pam I want the phone records the minute you get them. Destroy what Sookie has asked of you and I will handle the properties he purchased in her name. I will have them searched and sold. She will not have property in her name and appear as if she has been deceptive. I'm surprised that Mr. Cataliades did not catch this but then again who would have thought to look into other countries. Also, make sure that no one is anywhere near Compton. I will ensure that he doesn't go anywhere. Once I find out if someone is helping him I will then decide how to proceed."

"I will send you the information as soon as it's available. Goodnight"

The phone call ends as I continue to comfort my lover. Claude has walked away and when he returns Sookie is still not calm. He comes over to her side and she reaches out into his arms.

"Sookie give it to Eric. Let him take some of the pain. You can give it to him through the bond. I know you can do it. Why are you holding it in?"

"I'm so embarrassed and hurt. How could he do this to me?"

"I will find out why if I can but you may never know Sookie. You know that some people are just sick. If this was a human you would have read this from his mind. Bill is good at deception. I'm sorry none of us knew of this. Eric or I would have stopped this immediately. If you won't share your pain and hurt with Eric at least share it with me."

I'm confused about her being able to share her pain with me. I know I can help ease it with the bond but I can't share energy like they can with her. I send her as much as I can during the night. Our bond is closer than it ever was before. I listen as her and Claude continues to talk.

"Claude do you think I can share this with Eric? I know we have been sharing some and our bond feels closer than ever."

Wait! We have been sharing? How? I know that she can give her energy and I can return it but it's not the same as what she can do with Claude, is it? She's noticed our bond as well?

"Why don't we try it?"

She agrees and wraps her arms around me. I can feel her open up our bond fully. I'm in awe! The only time she has done this in the past is when she was being tortured by the Fairy's. At first I feel her love for me and her acceptance of me. I then begin to feel all of her hurt and humiliation. She's a proud woman and what he has done will leave a deep scar on her emotions. She doesn't force the feelings at me; they flow with ease. She's learned a lot from Claude and she is very fucking powerful. Claude begins to instruct us.

"Eric, accept her feelings but don't return the feelings she is sending. Only send her love and understanding in return. You must always return the energy but keep the negative. When she is healing never send emotions of anger or frustration. It's not healthy energy."

We continue this for a little longer before we allow our bond to return to its normal state. I can tell she's tired again and I pull her closer to my chest as I stroke her back to soothe her. It's only a matter of minutes before she is asleep. Claude's aware that I have questions and allows me to interrogate him.

"Claude how do you know we were able to do this? I may have never been bonded before Sookie but I'm aware of what can be done within a bond. I've never heard of another bonded couple being able to share like this. I could feel the difference from our normal sending of emotions and what we did tonight. How do you understand a Vampire blood bond so well?"

"What you and Sookie share is a similar to a Fairy ritual I'm familiar with. We all have magic Eric. Sookie is able to do a lot of different things with her spark. Since you are so closely bonded I thought it might work to an extent. At this point it's the best way you could have helped her. She didn't need to be comforted, she needed to be understood. You allowed her to share that with you. When you accepted and sent your love through the bond it helped her let it go as much as she could. I know in the past it was your nature to simply comfort but sometimes you need to understand what she is feeling and why. You've always been able to do this but neither of you thought to look at the 'why'; you only thought to counteract the emotions. I hope one day that you will both begin to see it differently."

She is right. We seem to always make things much more difficult than they need to be. I always approached the bond and her emotions with the desire to console her or stop her current mood by offering comfort or happiness. I never dug around to find out why she was feeling what she was feeling. I never just accepted it and loved her for it. Fuck! We both have a lot to learn.

"Claude do you think she is well enough for her to receive your gifts?"

"Yes Eric, she is well enough physically. She will know if she is well enough emotionally. Tonight was a small setback for her. It will be hard for her not to retreat back within herself. She isolated herself for years and it's up to us to make sure that she doesn't do it again. I know that I act a bit insane sometimes but she needs to laugh and allow herself to have fun. I think we should wake her so she can eat and talk about what happen if she needs to."

I nod to him as he makes his way to the kitchen. I begin to lightly stroke her back as I kiss her face and jaw. It doesn't take long for her to begin to awaken.

"Eric, I'm sorry I fell asleep. I shouldn't be tired; I slept most of the day today."

"Lover, its fine; I believe Claude is making you something to eat. Would you like to go find out what he's making?"

"So, you managed to get out of cooking I see?"

She thinks I'm kidding about being a messy cook. She will see soon enough!

"There is always tomorrow night dear one."

I take her hand and lead her into the kitchen. Claude has prepared a large salad and has fresh bread for them. We all sit around the kitchen island as they have their meal. Claude has left me a glass of Royalty as well. It's not long before Claude begins to question Sookie.

"Sookie, you were pretty upset earlier, do you want to talk about what is going on?"

"What is there to say really, I'm shocked that he went to such great lengths in his attempt to control and manipulate me again. I should have sensed something from him. I was always concerned that I never really knew Bill. You both know that I never want to see harm come to anyone but I truly hope I never see him again. I can't worry about what's going to happen with him. It was obvious that I wouldn't have been given a choice of what would have happened with me. He will have to deal with whatever consequences that these actions bring him"

"Cousin I'm very proud of you for putting yourself first. You're feeling better then I guess?"

"Yes I still want Pam to destroy everything he collected. I know I freaked out but I think I was just so shocked and hurt. I feel better since Eric helped me. Thank you so much for that sweetie. I love you Eric."

"Lover, I will always be there for you. I love you too."

Claude smiles over at us. I'm waiting for a smart ass remark or sexual innuendo from him but it never comes. He's aware that she's still going to be a bit sensitive and it seems as if he won't risk upsetting her further. She addresses Claude again.

"Claude, do you think we should still go through with you sharing the gifts thing with all that is going on right now?"

"Sookie as long as you feel well enough emotionally, I can see no reason why we could not proceed whenever you wish. Bill is restrained and I have a lot of research to do before any action will be taken. Do you know when you would like to receive the gifts?"

"I was thinking about the night after next. I want to relax tonight and maybe tomorrow night we can go into town. I've been a little more tired than usual."

"I'll make sure to have everything prepared for us. I wouldn't worry about being tired. You've had a couple of long days. I'm certain your body is just catching up. Let me know if you're not feeling well and we can postpone if need be. I'm going to head out for a bit. Bubba said something about a festival going on in town. It's going on the whole week. You two could always attend that tomorrow night. I'll talk to you when you get up tomorrow. Goodnight Cousins."

We both say our good nights to Claude and I help my lover clean up the kitchen. I would like for us to spend some time down at the beach.

"Lover would you like to take a walk on the beach."

"Yes I would like to."

She reaches for my hand and we make our way out of the house towards the beach. She is wearing one of her sundresses and looks as beautiful as usual. We both opted to leave our shoes on the deck. The sand is still warm as is the air. The temperature does not affect me but for my lovers sake I'm glad there is a breeze. We walk silently at the water's edge for a while before she speaks.

"Eric, how are you dealing with the Bill situation? It's not like you not to be in control of stuff like this. You haven't said much."

"Of course, I'm concerned and very angry with what we have found out but Claude asked me to trust in him to look out for us. In the past I would have left here immediately to deal with Compton and you would have been hurt by my leaving you. Compton does need to be dealt with but I do trust Claude to take care of this. This is our time together and you are my first priority dear one."

She smiles up at me as we continue to walk. I'm feeling playful and want to hear her beautiful laughter. I start to swing her hand in the air as my feet take longer strides. She shyly glances at me right as I turn and my foot sweeps through the water to splash the front of her dress. She was not expecting me to do this and I laugh as she remains standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

"ERIC! You're such a brat! Stop laughing!"

She can barely hold her laughter in as she attempts to scold me. Before long we are both splashing and laughing at one another. Her breathing is slightly labored and we both begin to calm down. I reach my hand over to tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear and the atmosphere changes instantly. I can feel through the bond her lust and desire and it fuels mine. We briefly look into one another's eyes before she lunges towards me. I grab her waist to lift her up to me and her legs wrap around my torso. Her hands tangle in my hair as her lips seek mine out. Her tongue thrusts into my mouth causing me to growl and thrust my hips forward as my hold on her ass brings her tighter against my already hard cock. I break free from her lips to kiss and suck lightly along her neck. I will never get enough of her.

"Lover…."

She is grinding her sweet pussy on to my cock. I can feel the heat coming from her and its driving me insane. I can't keep my hips from thrusting into her. I'm licking, nibbling and sucking on her neck. Every part of her skin tastes amazing. I need more. In between my assault on her neck I ask her if she wants to continue this here.

"Do you... want to... go back to… the house…. for privacy?"

She's moaning and tilting her neck to the side so that I can have total access to where ever I want.

"Eric… Don't stop… take me anywhere… just don't stop…"

I continue my attentions and work my way back towards her lips. My tongue caresses hers as I begin to make my way back towards the house. Sex in that sand might be romantic but I'm unprepared. It's messy and can be uncomfortable. Next time I'll bring a blanket and take her under the moonlight. Within moments I have us naked in our bed. Our hands are everywhere. She pushes up against me and I roll over. Her lips go straight to my neck and she kisses, licks and bites her way down to my chest. I feel her lips wrap around my nipple as she sucks and flicks the nub with her tongue. My cock twitches when she bites a little. Her lips never stop as she descends a wet hot path down my stomach. She rests her body between my legs and slowly licks up from the base of my shaft to the swollen tip. FUCK! A growl erupts from chest. Her little hot tongue licks all around the head. She continues to tease me without taking me into her mouth. It's hell and heaven all at once. Both her hands are now stroking me and fondling my balls. By the Gods is she good at giving head! Finally her lips wrap around the tip of my cock as she takes me into her mouth. I raise myself up a little so I can watch her pleasure me. Her cheeks hollow out as she slides her mouth up and down my shaft. Her hand grasps what her mouth cannot accommodate and she's now dragging her teeth along me. Holy Fucking hell! I'm going to cum if she keeps this up.

I caress her face to get her attention; big mistake. She doubles her efforts as she stares into my eyes.

"Lover, you're too good at that. I want you to cum first."

The only response I get is 'my' eye brow waggle. Her hand squeezes my balls lightly and I know I'm done for. Both her hands are working me as her mouth continues to suck me off. She's moaning and working me hard. I can feel my release approaching quickly. I can't hold back any longer. Her hand tightens and pumps faster on my cock as her jaws opens further and I feel the head of my dick hit the back of her throat as she swallows a bit. When the hell did she learn that! I shout out and my body convulses. My cold dead seed shoots deep into her throat. She sucks and swallows every last drop.

"Lover… I'm…. Gods! Sookie!... I can't… So Good… SOOKIE!"

As I recover from my pleasure she continues to stroke me. I pull her towards me as my lips meet hers passionately.

"Thank you lover, that was incredible. Do you trust me? I would like to pleasure you a little differently. May I?"

I want to try one of the 'toys'Claude provided for her. I've heard women love it and I want to see if my lover agrees.

"Eric… I trust you."

"Close your eyes for me lover."

She does as I ask and I grab the purple 'rabbit'. I've seen one in action and knowing my lover as I do, she will no doubt love the duel sensations. I kiss my way down her body and part her legs. She's so wet and I lean in to taste her. My tongue darts out to capture her sweet cum. My fingers part her lips as I slip two inside her and begin to pump in and out of her tight channel. I reach down to pick the rabbit back up and adjust the settings. I set the G-spot stimulator to medium and set the rabbit ears to pulsate. Her head rises up when she hears it click on.

"Eric... What?"

"Shhh.. If you don't like it we can stop. Just give me a few minutes before you say no. Please lover. I really think you'll enjoy this."

I take the pulsating ears and caress her nub with them and her head falls back as she begins to moan. I adjust my hand and the vibrator so that I can penetrate her with it. My eyes never leave her pussy as I watch it disappear within her. I work it in and out slowly allowing her to adjust. I feel her legs relax and hear her moans getting louder. I turn up the G-spot stimulator and pump it in and out a little faster. I keep it placed deep within her so it's constantly hitting her internal sweet spot and the vibration never leaves her clit.

"Eric…. OH! That feels…. OH! Harder… Fuck me harder! Deeper!..."

I pull it out slightly only to pump in a little deeper each time. I have it as far as it will go and I thrust in and out of her. As she moans I can hear the tell tale signs of her orgasm approaching and I work her harder. She screams my name and explodes.

"ERIC!"

I quickly turn off the vibration and only to leave the stimulation circling up against her g-spot. It works its magic and extends her orgasm immensely. None of her words are coherent as she rides out her ecstasy. I slow my thrusting down as she recovers and her body calms down. I slip the rabbit out of her slick hot channel and my cock aches to replace it. Kissing my way back up to her lips I allow her to recover.

"Lover did you like that?"

I can see her start to blush and get shy with me.

"Dear one, don't be embarrassed. This is our private life and what we do in here no one needs to know about. I want you to have pleasure and not be ashamed."

I place my arms next to her as I lay upon her body.

"I did enjoy it very much but there is something else I enjoy more."

The little minx shifts her eyes to my cock and then back up to my face. She can feel I'm hard and ready against her stomach. I pull my body back and work my pelvis between hers and slowly slide my rock hard dick into her hot wet pussy.

"Is this what you want lover? Do you want your gracious plenty working deep into your wet pussy?"

I thrust myself deeper into her and she moans. Nothing feels better than being sheathed in her heat.

"Eric… Yes! Nothing feels as good as you do inside me… I love it! I love you so much… Please… Please don't stop!"

I continue slowly pumping in and out of her. I want to make love to her right now. There is always round two, three or four to fuck her. I caress her, talk dirty to her and do my best to give her as much love and pleasure as she can handle. We spend the rest of the night loving and pleasing one another. After a sweet and loving round five; she falls asleep in my arms.


	38. Chapter 38

I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and story alerts.

Devonmaid.. Thanks again for all you help and glorious eye porn!

On with the story!

Chapter 38

Claude's POV

I leave the two lovebirds to relax at the house. I asked Bubba to run a few errands for me and I made arrangements to meet up with him later. I want him to find out which, if any, Vampires are on the island. I don't anticipate any trouble but I'm unsure if Compton has anyone following us. I have a few calls I need to make prior to checking back in with Bubba. There are many things I need to take care of to fix this fucked up mess Compton has made. I call the Demon to take care of the legal aspects and to have the properties searched.

I explain to him in detail all Compton has done. I need someone I can trust to have the properties searched. The Demon lawyer is outraged over what Compton has attempted to lure her away into seclusion. We both feel that all the properties need to be sold and we will donate all the money collected to charity. I'm certain that Sookie will not want any of the profits. He offers for his Niece to go and search through each one before they are put up for sale. The houses are all over the world and it's going to take time for her to complete her task. This could take months! He assures me that all will be taken care of and I will be informed of all that is discovered. We say our goodbyes ending the call. At this point I'm seething with rage. I want to kill Bill! I'm pissed that I have to wait! I may not be able to go back to Fangtasia; I fear that if I see him, I won't be able to control my temper. Fucking Bill Compton! Niall should have killed him years ago but no, there were much more important things to deal with than his Great Granddaughter.

My next call is to the King of Louisiana. I want to make sure that Russell Edgington is aware of what Compton has been up to.

"This is Claude Crane and I wish to speak to his Majesty."

I'm place on hold by some by some bitchy receptionist. I hate most Vampires. I say 'most' because in the past I would never say I liked any Vampire. EVER! Yet, here I am now considering one 'my kin'. The Viking may be older than me but never the less I see him as I do Sookie. He has seen and done a lot in his years and now his life will have many 'firsts'. I'll stop at nothing to finally see the two of them happy.

What they hell can be taking her so long to get the King. Maybe Russell decided to drain her for being so rude. Finally he picks up.

"Claude, I'm surprised to hear from you. Is everything alright with Sookie and Eric?"

"Yes they are fine. I wanted to inform you of some new information I've come across in regards to Bill Compton. I wasn't sure if Ms. Ravenscoft has had a chance to speak with you yet this evening."

"No she hasn't. Please tell me and spare no details."

I inform him of what Pam has found and the plans the Lawyer and I have prepared to rectify the situation. He is shocked to hear of Compton's actions and the amount of money he has spent.

"Claude I wasn't aware that Compton had this kind of money. As his King, I'm entitled to some of the profit from his database sales. His reports show that sales have been down for quite some time. I had planned on stopping sales all together. This information can be dangerous if it should get into the wrong set of hands. I didn't want him to be tempted to increase profits by selling it to anyone other than Vamps. Do you have any idea how he could have acquired so much money in such a short amount of time. Compton was not wealthy prior to his database creation."

"I suppose this adds another layer to the mystery Russell. I can have Mr. Cataliades look into that as well."

"I will see what I can find out Claude. I don't like people deceiving me. It looks like Compton has a lot of secrets. Are you going to bring charges up against him in front of the council?"

"No, I don't need to. I've enacted my 'Patriarchal Rights' pertaining to Sookie. She and Eric are both confident with me representing her. Compton's prior offenses against her are enough to warrant his true death if I should chose to take action. I'm only sparing him for the time being to see if there are others he has been working with. I respect you Russell and I wanted to you to be aware of my intentions and Compton's actions. I will not promise you that his life will be spared much longer."

"I appreciate you bringing this to my attention. You will have no issues with me or the Vampire Community for any action you take. I personally have always liked Sookie and I have a great deal of respect for Eric. They both have always been loyal friends. With that being said, if you like I could personally see to Compton's true death if you should want to rid yourself of this issue. I will assist you in any way you need."

"Thank you. I plan on handing Compton myself Russell. There may be a favor or two I need if you could oblige, I would appreciate it."

"Of course Claude, please let me know if there is anything I can do. I will wait to hear from you again. Good night"

What a nice gesture for him to offer to kill Bill for me but I had to decline. The piece of fucking shit is mine! I will need to call Pam back as well. I want someone to investigate Amelia. I have a feeling that there might be a connection with her and Compton. I want to hear her opinion of this possibility. I make the call and it goes straight to voicemail. She must be busy cleaning up the 'fucktard's' mess as she calls him.

"Pamela… It's your new BFF… The hot gay Fairy… I need your assistance… Call me back… Hugs and Kisses!"

She should love that sing song voice. Her personality just screams sing to me. HA! Right! I'm sure I'll get an ear full when she calls back. I need to make my way to find Bubba. I'm still not sure how the hell Sookie, Eric and I ended up in the 'adopt a Vampire' program. I enjoy getting him to help me with teasing Sookie and Eric but seriously. He is so much work! I won't force him away; I couldn't after I saw how concerned he was when it came to Sookie. He truly cares for her and would give his life in protecting her. He may struggle with a lot of things but when it comes to protecting her; he never falters.

I arrive back in town and the festival is in full swing. I find Bubba hanging out by the side of the Reggae band.

"Bubba what have you found out for me?"

"Mr. Claude I did as you asked and searched all over for other Vamps. I only found a few. They live here all year round. This was their home before they were turned. They told me no other Vamps come here often. It's too sunny for our kind. When they asked why I was here, I told them what you told me to say. I'm here with my friend so she won't be lonely at night. I told them I knew her from when I was human and we stayed friends. Did I do good Mr. Claude?"

"Yes Bubba you did perfect. Did they seem as if they were lying to you?"

"No Sir. They told me all about the island and about how they have had this festival for hundreds of years. It's a fun time; lots of music."

"It is a fun time Bubba. You remember I will need you in two night's right? I want you to stay close to me and Sookie when I give her the gifts."

"Yes I remember. I'm not to leave the room. If anyone comes in, I'm to kill 'em quick. Ask no questions just do as Mr. Eric tells me."

"That's right Bubba. I'm going to help Sookie and I need you to watch out for us."

"I love Ms. Sookie and I will protect her and you. You make her laugh and Mr. Eric likes you a lot. I'm so happy they are together again. Maybe they will let me sing for them one day. It would make her smile."

"I'm sure they would like that Bubba. Why don't we walk around for a while? Sookie and Eric wanted to relax at home. Maybe they wanted to play leap frog naked or something?"

If a vampire could blush Bubba would be right now. I thought 'The King' had sex with half of Hollywood back in his day. The way he acts one would think he was a virgin!

"CLAUDE! Don't go talkin' about Ms. Sookie being naked! I know they are boyfriend and girlfriend again but it's not right to think about them doin those kinda things!"

I laugh and shake my head. His face looks like I've just shown him 8x10 glossy's of them in the act. Thankfully Eric's not a prude. If it were up to Sookie and Bubba this vacation would be 'G' rated. We walk around and take in the sights until we are interrupted by my cell phone.

"Claude, I am here"

What the hell kind of way is that to say hello.

"Pam, do I need to teach you some phone manners? Repeat after me; 'Hello Claude, its Pam returning your hilarious message. I enjoyed your singing.'"

"Claude, do I really have to?"

"No Pam, it's called sarcasm. You of all people know all about that. I wanted to let you know that I talked to Mr. Cataliades and Russell. I have the lawyer and his Niece working on searching and selling the properties. If we should need any favors Russell has offered to do whatever he can."

"What is our next step then?"

"I want to find out if Amelia has any connection to Bill. Did you have any information on the phone records yet?"

"I should hear from my tech guy by tomorrow night. I was thinking the same thing in regards to Amelia. I may have to pay her a visit. We need to find out why she conveniently disappeared from Sookie's life. The more I think about it, the more curious I become."

"I agree. When are you able to pay her a visit?"

"I think I will leave tomorrow night at first dark. I'll observe her first and go from there. I will improvise. Amelia and I used to be close perhaps I can use that to get some information from her."

"Pam I wouldn't recommend that. If she's involved with Compton who knows what she can be capable of doing? I wouldn't want to have to tell Eric something has happened to his Child. I suggest you go 'old school' and just glamour the information out of her."

"Claude if she is involved with Bill can I kill her? I will make sure I get all the information first! I'm really feeling left out here. You are getting to have all the fun ordering everyone around while Eric and Sookie play house!"

"Calm down Couture Queen! You're practically whining. What would the precious vermin think if they heard this? First let's make sure what she is up to and then we can decide if you get to kill her; Alright?"

"Fine, but I still don't like being left out. I'm going to call the fucking tech guy and find out what is taking him so damn long; anything else Fairy Princess?"

"That is the nicest thing you have ever called me Pam. I'm touched! No, there is nothing else. Just make sure no one, I mean no one, is near Compton."

"The basement is locked and only Eric and I have the key. No one can enter. Trust me."

"Very well, Goodnight."

I end our call and spend the rest of the evening entertaining Bubba. We return to a quiet house. Sookie and Eric must have retired or never left the bedroom. I need to work quickly to get all of this resolved. I will not allow any threats to continue and the Supe community will be made aware of what will happen if anyone tries to harm Sookie again. I make my way to my bedroom to try to get some sleep. My mind races with thoughts of what I have to do.

Sookie' POV

I wake up as my 'human needs' are demanding that I get out of bed. Eric has a new bad habit of making love to me until I literally pass out. I take care of my needs and freshen up. God! We have had a ton of sex in the last few nights. There is never just once with Eric but oh my! His stamina and recovery is shocking and we've slept together many times before. I guess he's trying to make up for the last four years. I have to admit it's not just him. It's me as well. I can't get enough of him and when I feel myself tiring I just help myself to some of his blood. At first I was concerned that it might upset him. It sounds strange because it doesn't bother me when he feeds from me but I didn't want to assume I could take from him anytime I wanted. I was going to ask him but I got caught up in the moment. I realized my fears were unnecessary when he professed his approval when I drank from him last night. It was during round three or four and I just got so lost in our passion and before I knew it I went from kissing his neck to biting the flesh and drinking. I think back to his words and I shiver as I recall the lust and desire I felt through the bond.

'Lover! By the Gods Sookie! Don't stop…. I'm yours…. Every part of me… FUCK! To know that my blood is running through your veins… Lover…. that you want me inside you this way… I can't express how it makes me feel….'

He began to mumble incoherently as his kissed anywhere his lips could reach as I was drinking from him. Our relationship is so much different than it was before. In the past we always avoided sharing our feelings and now that is all we do. If we are with the others or alone he is always touching and caressing me. When we make love he says the most amazing things to me. I can't believe he shared with me how he felt about us one day getting married again. If he would have been like this before I would have never had any doubt about us. We both had to lose each other to finally realize how we felt. Now that we do there will be no holding back for either of us. I know it's only been a short time since we have been back together but I know what I want; it's just when will I approach Eric about it? I won't wait long we have wasted enough time.

My stomach growls and I make my way towards the kitchen. Claude is up and I can smell he is making breakfast. Yummy!

"Good morning Claude! Have I told you lately that you are the best Cousin in the world?"

I walk over and hug him tightly. He is so good to me.

"Good morning! Thank you! I think you are the best as well. I have pancakes, sausage and toast. Do you want eggs?"

"No Claude this is perfect. Should I set us up on the deck?"

"Oh Yes! I will bring out the plates. Can you get the juice?"

I nod to him and gather some napkins and silverware. It's a beautiful sunny day. We eat and talk about what I can expect tomorrow night.

"Sookie there is no need for you to be worried about tomorrow night. It will be intense but not uncomfortable. We will not be aware of our surroundings much during the exchange but Eric and Bubba will watch out for us. The house is warded so there isn't a need for them to do this but you know how they are. They won't leave your side."

"Will I feel different immediately? I mean will I have pain during?"

"No I think that will happen after you drink from Eric. Have you been taking his blood?"

"Yes we have been exchanging every night."

"Why are you not feeling well?"

"Um… Well… it's ."

"Sookie can you say that again? I couldn't understand any of it."

Damn him! He's going to want all the details!

"Claude! It's during sex ok? I can't seem to control myself. I get caught up and I guess… well... I bite him."

He immediately begins laughing at me. He's such a jerk!

"Sookie… I'm sorry but you don't think it's funny that you… the human/ fairy hybrid is the one doing the biting? Shouldn't he be the one losing control and biting you?"

"OH! Well I guess you would see it that way since I didn't tell you he does the same thing. We both get caught up in our passion and things get pretty heated."

"Cousin! Thanks for the visual! I can see it now! Fangs and teeth everywhere! Is the bed still standing? Tell me has he bitten you anywhere new lately? Give me good details!"

"I knew if I told you one little thing that you would pester me for more! Ok I will tell you one more thing if you stop the inquisition."

His eyes light up; he's clapping his hands and bouncing in his seat. He is such a kid! But on the other hand I have never had anyone to share things like this with.

"I liked the rabbit!"

His mouth drops towards the floor. He's speechless. It takes him a few minutes to recover.

"I knew you would! I'm sure nothing can compare to 'Mr. Tree trunk '! Seriously Sookie, how do you walk afterwards? I've seen the tent in his pants. He should register it as a weapon. Does he have a license to wield that sword?"

"Claude! I tell you some details and you only want more! He's never rough and if we get carried away he heals me. Even in the past Eric has never been an inconsiderate partner"

"I see how he looks at you Cousin. Eric could never hurt you."

"I know. Things are amazing between us now Claude. I've never been so happy. I know it's only been a short amount of time but I've made my decision. I'm choosing him as my life mate. I just need to decide how I want to approach him. I want it to be special."

He jumps up and hugs me. He has tears in his eyes. I can't believe he is so happy about this.

"Sookie will you let me help you plan it."

"Of course, Claude! I want a witness for something I want to do anyway. Not sex! Don't even think about it!"

"What do you need a witness for?"

"I will give you the details later. I'm still working them out in my head."

"SOOKIE! You can't tell me something and then hold out on me!"

"I promise you will know soon. I may need to ask Pam her opinion on a few things. She knows Eric the best."

"No Sookie she doesn't. You do. Trust me on this Pam may know Vampire Eric, Political Eric but she doesn't know Eric the man in love. He will love anything you do. It's kind of disgusting to watch you two sometimes. Young love!"

He's laughing and I can tell he's just teasing me.

"Claude I want to swim and hang out on the beach. Can you set up the camcorder again for us?"

"Yes. It's late in the afternoon. Let's skip the dishes and go straight to the beach. I'll meet you back here after we change."

"Okay"

We both go get ready and within minutes we are splashing and being silly. I want to take a nap before Eric rises and we have our date night in town. Claude and I work our way up to the house.

After I shower and change I find Claude in the entertainment room setting up the DVD for Eric and I to watch later. I get comfy on the sofa and listen to the sounds of the seagulls and waves hitting the shore coming from the beach. It's only a few minutes before I drift off to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

I own nothing! Charlaine Harris owns all characters

Thanks for the reviews and alerts!

Chapter 39

Eric's POV

I'm a little disappointed to wake alone in our bed. I know this is her time to rest and recover but I'm selfish and would love nothing more for her to be here next to me every night that I rise. I quickly shower and set off to find my lover. She is resting on the couch. I hear Claude in the kitchen and go to see what he is doing.

"Eric, do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk past you again?"

"Good evening Claude. Do not worry its only lust. It will pass. How is our girl tonight?"

"She is very well. She slept in a little, we played on the beach, ate and then she decided to take a nap so she would be rested for your date tonight. If you want to let her sleep there's a DVD of our day in there for you."

"Thank you Claude. I really enjoyed the last one. I also want to express my appreciation for the gifts you are sharing with her. I feel like I can never repay you for giving us more time together. If there is anything Claude that I can do, please know that I am in your debt."

"Would you be my love buffet? So I can lay you out on the table and take what I want?"

I shake my head and laugh. I start to say something before he interrupts me.

"Seriously, I only ask that you allow me to part of your lives. You two put out unbelievably wonderful energy. It's addictive. I know that in the past no one would have believed that family was important to me but it is. It's been a long time since I have loved and been loved in return. I enjoy it immensely."

"Claude, she couldn't be without you now. This I am sure of. I'm going to the entertainment room for a bit."

He nods and I go in search of my special treat. I'm anxious to see my lover in the sunlight again. I start that DVD and become mesmerized as I watch her in all of her beauty. She is laughing and playing with Claude. Her hair is down around her shoulders. I can see that sunlight has begun to lighten it already. It's so much blonder than when we arrived. Her skin has a sun kissed pink tone beginning to appear. I continue to watch as she settles herself into a lounge chair to bask in the sun. Claude has walked all around her so I can see every view of her. Her laughter at his antics melts my heart. She looks straight into the recorder and begins to speak to me.

'Eric sweetie, I miss you so much and I think of you all day long. I love you and I'm counting the minutes until you rise for the night. Don't let me sleep to long when you get up for the night. I don't want to miss anytime that we have together.'

She blows me a kiss and giggles and the DVD ends. I've walked this earth for over a thousand years and up until now I've never missed being able to walk in the sun so desperately. I would give anything to have been there with her today. I won't wallow in what is impossible. I can only ensure that our nights are magical and full of love. I do however know that I want to marry her on this beach. It might not be this trip but if she agrees to be my wife; it is here that I want us to marry. This is the place where we started over and to me it will always 'our island'. I look over towards her and cannot stop myself from going to her. She is so beautiful. I silently thank the Gods for her every breath. I caress her cheek with my hand in my attempts to wake her.

"Good evening Lover"

"Hi! I missed you today."

"I missed you too dear one. I watched your DVD while you rested. Thank you for sharing your day with me. I love to watch you and Claude."

She sits up and I pull her into my lap. My sweet lover reaches for me and we share a passionate kiss. I keep our lust in check so that we actually do get our night on the town. I know she wants to see the sights and I'm looking forward to it as well.

"Lover, would you like to have dinner here or do you want to eat while we are out?"

"I'll grab something small here and then I can see what they have to eat at the festival."

We make our way to the kitchen and she begins to prepare a snack for herself. I help her by cleaning up after her. I grab a Royalty and warm it. I've been feeding from her mainly with only a small amount of synthetic blood and it has left me quite satisfied. I'm not hungry but I do not wish to feed from her tonight. Drinking the synthetic blood will take the edge off and I'll be less tempted. She will need to be well rested and strong for her ritual with Claude tomorrow.

Claude and Bubba make their way to the kitchen and inform us that they are heading out for the night. Claude addresses Sookie before he leaves.

"Sookie have fun tonight and make sure to sleep late tomorrow. I'll leave you a few things in the refrigerator to heat up. Eat well and rest all day if you can. I would recommend drinking from Eric tonight as well. Have fun love birds!"

On that note they both depart. We finish up and I ask my lover when she would like to leave for town.

"Lover, when would you like to leave? I only need to gather my things and I am ready? Do you need to shower or dress?"

She always looks beautiful to me in anything she wears but she is currently in a tank top and short cotton shorts. She actually looks fucking delicious but a bra and longer shorts would make me less likely to kill anyone who looks at her tonight.

"I want to change and freshen up a bit. I only need 20 minutes or so is that alright?"

"Take all the time you need Lover. I'll wait here for you."

I walk towards her and kiss her lips softly. I pull back slightly and whisper 'I love you' to her and she responds in kind. I really want to stay in and lock us both in our bedroom. Fuck! She drives me insane! She takes off toward the stair case before I can take her into my arms and ravish her. Damn! Well at least Claude didn't suggest that she should go to bed early; he only said she should rest tomorrow. We still have all night!

I grab my phone and place a call I've needed to make. I want to let Leif know that all is well. I'm sure he's been concerned and I'm surprised he hasn't called me.

"The Northman for King Leif"

After a few minutes my Child answers.

"Eric, are you well?"

"Yes I am. I need to address some issues with you. Do you have time?"

"Yes. I need to finish up a few things. Can I call you back in a few minutes?"

"Of course, your Highness."

I wait a mere minute before he calls me right back. He must have been somewhere relatively private and only needed to change phones for privacy. He is a smart King; even his personal phone lines in his home are bugged. He takes no chances on allowing someone close to him to use his own phone line for deception. I pick up on the first ring.

"Master, I'm glad to hear from you."

"Leif, how are things with you?"

"Everything is fine. I received a call and was informed that your wife wasn't coming to Denmark and I got concerned. Are things ok? Are you both safe?"

"Yes things are better than ok. We are vacationing together in the Bahamas at her cousin's home. You have met Claude Crane before yes?"

"Master, are you telling me you are staying at a Fairy's home in the Bahamas with your wife?"

I have to laugh at his question. He knows me to well. Vacationing? Well I never do that. Going to the Bahamas? That would never happen with me in the past. Staying at a Fairy's home? Never, never would I do this before!

"Yes that is correct and Claude and Bubba are staying with us!"

"Eric, are you sure a witch didn't curse you again?"

"No, I am fine Leif. I wanted to call and let you know that all is well. Sookie and I decided to start over. I gave up my Sherriff's position and left Pam in charge of the bar. I'm probably going to sell her my share of it to rid myself of it entirely. I'm truly happy for the first time in a thousand years and I have no desire for politics or a business to monopolize my time."

"Master you really love her don't you?"

"I do, more than my undead life itself. I never thought we would have this chance again and I want to enjoy every moment I can with her. I'm calling because I want you to know what I have planned."

"I'm happy for you and if I can help in anyway please know I will do anything I can to assist you."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm not sure when but I will need to you take a small trip."

"I am able to travel at my leisure. Where will I be going and what will I need to do?"

"You will be travelling to where I am now and I will need a best man. I want to ask Sookie to marry me and I want us to wed here on this island. I'm not sure how long we are staying but even if we leave, I want to return here to be married. I have not asked her yet but I plan on asking her soon. I wanted to make you aware because if she agrees and wants to wed soon I will not hesitate."

"I thought you were already pledged Master? Is this like a human renewal of your pledge?"

"No Leif, I presented the knife to her in order to keep DeCastro from taking her. I never asked her to marry me. I plan on asking her and should she accept, I want to marry her by human laws and traditions. She is a Christian and I want to honor her beliefs."

"I would be honored to be there and stand by your side. Does she know about our relationship Master?"

"Yes she is aware. I plan on telling her in detail about our past. She only knows that you are my Child. Oh and Leif quit calling me Master. It never felt right."

I hear him chuckle. After all these years he still shows me so much respect. I've always been so proud of him. I still have a difficult time seeing him as I do Pam. Yes, he is my Child but he is my friend first and foremost.

"Eric I can't wait to meet her. Is she doing better? She looked so ill on the web chat. You understand why I had her do this right? I didn't want you think someone was deceiving you."

"Yes I understand Leif. You were right to be cautious. She is doing much better now and is healing quickly. I have much to tell you but it must be at another time. She and I are spending the night out. I will call you when I can with more details on what has been going on and to let you know of our plans. Be safe and well Leif."

"You do the same. Eric I'm happy for you. You've always been a great friend and you deserve this."

"Thank you. Good night Leif"

We end that call and I start to begin to ponder about what Sookie will think about Leif. I'm sure they will get along wonderfully. It's not long before my lover walks on to the back deck to greet me. She looks amazing. She is wearing a long light blue flowing dress. It's made of soft gauze style cotton. Her hair is swept up loosely in soft curls on top of her head. She has very little makeup on and her skin is glowing from her time in the sun. My eyes linger on her longer than necessary and I can see her begin to blush. She is a goddess!

"Lover… Beautiful… simply beautiful…"

"Thank you Eric. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Would you like to drive or fly?"

"Drive please. My hair and dress might not look so good after a 'Viking flight'."

"Let me get the driver then and we shall go."

I walk up to the front of the house and Claude's driver is waiting by the gate. Sookie and I enter the car and we make our way to the festival.

When we arrive the festival is in full swing. There is music and dancing in the main courtyard, shopping and local food along the perimeter. We begin to walk through the shopping area where an older local woman is standing behind a jewelry booth. She nods to me and I'm shocked that at just a glance she recognizes me for what I am. Sookie notices as well and approaches to look at what she is selling. I'm impressed when I see the quality of her items. They are beautifully handcrafted. The woman greets us and asks if there is anything that we want to look at more closely.

"If there is anything you would like to see, please let me know. I hope that I'm not being to forward but I must say that I see a lot of couples here and I can't say that I've ever seen a more beautiful pair than the two of you."

My lover thanks her as I give the old woman my sweetest smile.

"You two have been together for many years yes?"

I nod and she continues.

"I can tell. You move as if you are one being. The love you share surrounds you; it's obvious to one such as myself. I tend to sense things about people sometimes. You're lucky to have one another. I would like to show you a piece that I fell in love with and at first didn't want to sell. I realize now that it may have been waiting for the right couple."

She shows us a beautiful platinum necklace with a Celtic style pendant. The chain is a smooth tightly woven rope that would allow the pendant to hang right above my lovers breasts. The pendant is an oblong shaped design of swirls and circles with diamonds inlaid in the pattern. I want this for my lover but I'm reluctant because of how she has reacted in the past when I given her gifts.

Sookie looks at the necklace closely as her fingers run long the pendant. It's obvious that she like it. The old woman has a soft smile forming on her lips. She's noticed this as well.

"Lover, do you like it?"

"Yes, it's very unique and very beautiful."

I reach into my pocket and grab my wallet. I look towards the woman for her to indicate the price. She smiles and mouths to me 'two thousand'. There is no way. The platinum alone is worth more than that. I grab a wad of hundreds from my wallet and hand them to her. I'm sure there was at least $3000 there. My lover is caught up in her admiration and doesn't even see the exchange take place. I gently remove the necklace from her hand and fasten it around her neck.

"Eric?"

"It was made for you Lover. How could I resist?"

I wait for it. I know she's going to protest. What can I say to her to make her realize that I would bring her the moon if she wanted?

"Do you like it?"

"Yes dear one. It's very nice but I cannot use the word 'beautiful' when looking at you. Lover, you are the most unique and beautiful thing in the world in my eyes."

"I love you Eric. Thank you for your words and the necklace."

She reaches up to kiss me. I'm in shock! Did she just accept without a fight? Holy Hell! My lips meet hers and I show my appreciation of her acceptance by making love to her mouth right in front of the entire town. I'm overjoyed! My lover pulls away to thank the old woman and we continue to walk around. Her fingers linger on her necklace as she smiles at me.

I pull her towards the center of the courtyard and we begin to dance. The music is infectious. We dance, laugh and enjoy ourselves for quite a while before I pull us away so that she can rest. My lover spots a 'tropical concoction' that she states she must try. It's one of those tall fruity type drinks, which I'm sure contains some sort of alcohol in it. She plucks the umbrella from the top and places it behind her ear before she begins to drink. We continue to walk around as she finishes her second one. I begin to wonder when the last time she had any type of alcohol. I know that she would sometimes have her usual gin and tonic but she seems a little tipsy. She's not drunk yet and I have no intention of allowing this to happen.

"Eric? I think those drinks hit me a little harder than I thought they would."

Her smile is quite a sight. She looks like a little kid that just got caught doing something wrong. I can help her with just a little of my blood. It will sober her up quickly although we may get carried away. I need somewhere private to discuss this with her. I take her hand and she wraps her arms around my waist and giggles. Yes, my lover is tipsy.

"Lover, let's walk over here for a minute."

She nods and follows me over behind a building. I can still see what is going on in the courtyard but we are out of view from most. As soon as I go to speak she cuts me off with a kiss. There is pure lust radiating from her and she's sending it through the bond. Fuck! How am I supposed to deal with this? My dick is rock hard and she's now sucking on my neck in between her whispering in my ear.

"Eric…. do you know how much I want you? I saw all of those women staring at you. They can't have you though. YOU ARE MINE! Let me show you how much I love you and want you."

Fuck! She is killing me. I want her now! I need to calm her down before I fuck her against the wall. By the Gods! She's biting my fucking neck!

"Lover… you're killing me…. Sookie you have to stop… FUCK!"

"Why? I can feel how hard you are against me… Eric… I need you now."

I'm trying to hold back but my traitorous body is grinding on her and I can't keep my hands off her. I can smell her arousal. My mind is at war about what to do.

"Lover, you are feeling the alcohol. I don't want to take you here. You'll regret it later."

"I'm ok… I'm not that drunk; I promise Eric. I want what is mine. Please… I hate that they want you…. how many times have you done this because other's wanted me?"

Fuck! She's right. How many times did I claim her in the past because of the way someone looked at her or felt about her? She needs to claim me. The reality of the thought sinks in and now there is no stopping me. She wants to claim me. Fuck! I pull her lips back towards mine and move us into the shadows a little more. She is like a woman possessed. Her hands and lips are everywhere she can reach. She wastes no time and releases my cock from the confines of my pants before pushing them to my knees. Her hand begins to stoke and fondle me. I pull her close and begin to lick and kiss her neck. My one hand gathers her dress and I slide my hand along her thigh towards her mound to check if she is ready for me. Fuck! She's wet, hot and definitely ready.

"Lover, are you ready for me? I want you and I'm going to take you unless you stop me. Are you sure you want this here?"

"Eric…"

Her hold on my dick tightens as she pulls me towards her and tosses one leg over my hip. I thrust towards her once or twice before I gather her dress up around her waist before raising her up so that she can wrap her legs around me. I don't even bother to remove her thong; I simple pull it aside before I slowly lower her onto my cock. It's not enough for her and she tightens her hold around my neck so she can rise up and impale herself back down on to me.

She's moaning and I'm growling. My hands have a tight hold on her ass and my hips are thrusting my cock into her slick channel. I'm so fucking turned on. I've never seen this primal side of her and it's sexy as hell.

"Shh. Eric someone will hear us… But, Oh God! Don't stop… harder… faster… I'm so close… I need more... mmmm…. I want to drink from you so badly"

I can't think; all I can do is feel her intense emotions. We both have opened the bond fully. Our love and desires are fueling our physical need for one another.

"Bite me lover. Take all of me! Everything I have is yours. I only exist for you my lover. Cum for me… Take my blood… Have your tight pussy milk my cock. Make me cum for you lover… Fuck!"

She tightens her internal muscles and grips my cock like a vice. I continue to pump in and out of her. I feel her walls begin to clench down on me. I double my efforts as I'm practically slamming her down on to me. Her lips find my neck and she starts kissing and sucking. My body is trembling with anticipation as I wait for her to bite. Her blunt teeth clamp down on my skin and I feel us both explode. It's the most intense sensation to feel her emotions as her body falls apart around me. Her ecstasy takes over and I can no longer hold back. I shoot my dead seed deep within her. She's grunting and moaning while she drinks from my neck. I want so desperately to sink my fangs into her flesh but I won't allow myself to. She needs to be strong for tomorrow night.

"Lover"

She head lifts from my neck to look at me and I'm instantly drawn to her lips. I kiss her passionately before resting my forehead against hers.

"I love you"

"I love you too Eric."

I slowly separate our bodies as she reaches into her purse to grab a handkerchief to clean herself up with.

"Lover, were you expecting this?"

She blushes and laughs

"No! I just always need to be prepared when it comes to you. I even put a spare pair of panties in my purse."

We both laugh. I owe her a lot of underwear and if I have my way I'll destroy every pair I replace as well.

"Do you feel better since you've had some of my blood?"

"Yes. I needed to relax and I'm ok with everything. I don't regret it. I feel bad that you had to hold me up the whole time."

"Lover it was no hardship. Well it was hard as you were aware but it was either hold you up myself or put you up against the wall behind us. I would never take the chance to mark your skin. Come here I want to see something."

She smiles at me and walks closer to me. I need to touch her again. She wandered to far from me. I cradle her face in my hand and pull her close to me. I kiss her softly a few times before I slip my tongue into her mouth. After a moment I release her.

"What did you need to see?"

"I needed to make sure you were real Lover. I just needed you in my arms."

She tightens her hold on me and we comfort one another before we return back to the festival. She grabs something small to eat and a bottle of water. I can't keep my hands off of her while she eats. I lightly caress her back and shoulders as my lips kiss her hair and the side of her neck.

"You made me very happy when you accepted the necklace so easily Lover. Thank you. It's very pretty on you."

"I love it! I'm ready to go back to the house Eric if you are."

"Are you feeling alright lover?"

"Yes. I just… well… I just need you."

I growl erupts from my chest.

"I always need you lover. Let's go."

We arrive back to a quiet house and retreat to our room. There are a few hours before dawn and we don't waste a minute of it. We make love on any and every surface available to us; the small couch in our room, the tub, the bed and my new personal favorite, the balcony off our room that overlooks the ocean.


	40. Chapter 40

I own nothing! Ms. Harris owns all the characters in the Sookie Stackhouse novels. I just borrow them from time to time.

I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Please drop me a review if you're still hanging in there. Thanks!

Chapter 40

Sookie's POV

I'm barely awake and my mind begins to replay the events from last night. Eric and I have had many nights of intimacy in the past but they were nothing like last night. I don't know what came over me when I heard the thoughts of the women in the courtyard. I can't say that it was jealousy that over took me because I wasn't jealous. I was proud. Proud that it was me that he wanted and chose to be with. Once I recognized this, my craving for him was overwhelming. My mind began racing with the thoughts of how passionate he is with me and how good his touch feels. Prior to now I never allowed myself to desire him so deeply. Suddenly I was unable to control my actions and in that moment I had no desire to. I allowed my lust takeover as I opened our bond and we both became consumed with our passion. We made love all night. I'm not sure if it's the island or that we are able to just be ourselves in these surroundings, perhaps it's both, but sex with Eric is so much more than it has ever been before. He's so loving and emotional. I truly feel that he's no longer holding back.

His eyes hold so much love and compassion. His words melt my heart as well as the amount of love I can feel from him through our bond. His touch ignites a fire deep within my soul that I never even knew existed.

My thoughts take me to our encounter on the balcony. It was getting close to dawn and we had been making love since we arrived back at the house. We had just christened the small sofa in our room. He never removed himself from me when he picked me up to walk out to the balcony and sat us down on a chaise lounge chair. His lisp immediately claim mine as our passion fuels us once again. His hands stroke and fondle all over my body. I give myself over to him and feel him begin to harden once again. My body reacts to his at once. He moves his lips to my neck then to my ear to whisper words of his love and desires that brings me to tears.

'Lover… slow… let me love you… I want more that your body… Open the bond…let your love flow to me…I've never been happier… you're so beautiful and perfect… I will never need anything other than this…'

I can feel our bond open further and I hear a strange purr come from him. He continues to softly kiss and suck up and down my neck.

"Thank you lover… you feel so good… your body yes… but your emotions… your love… thank you for allowing me to feel this… thank you for accepting Claude's gifts… I will love you every moment of our lives…"

We are barely moving. My hips are slowly circling on his hips as he thrusts up gently. He continues and I can still feel his purr on my chest.

'Concentrate on our bond… let it wash over you…get lost in it…let it lead us and cum with me lover.'

Our bodies continue to move slowly and I allow myself to fall deep within the bond. His hand reaches out to cradle my face and our eyes meet. I can sense my body approaching my climax but more predominately I can feel our emotions engulf us. We are sharing nothing but love; I feel no lust from either of us. We both reach our release and his eyes never leave mine. It's brought us both to tears. It's the most powerful orgasm I have ever had.

I stop myself from my musing. I'll never get out of this bed if I keep reminiscing about last night. I look over to find that it's almost 5 in the afternoon. Well Claude said I should sleep late. I quickly shower, dress and walk down to the kitchen in search of food. I find Claude sitting at the table reading a book.

"Hey Claude!"

"Cousin I'm glad to see that you slept so late. I'm assuming the Viking pillaged you until dawn?"

"Yes he did; several times actually! It's good to be me!"

Ha! Let Claude stew on that.

"Claude, close your mouth you're going to catch flies!"

"Very funny Cousin! Are we going to proceed tonight?"

"Yes we are. I'm going to fix something to eat; are you hungry?"

"I am. I'll set us up on the deck."

He gathers all that we need and I continue to prepare dinner then join him. We eat and enjoy the warm breeze and sounds coming from the shoreline.

"Do you have any questions or concerns Sookie?"

"I'm just anxious and I'm not looking forward to being in pain. I won't be able to take any pain medication will I?"

"No, I would never recommend you taking anything like that. Didn't Niall tell you about how medications disrupt the natural flow of energy from your spark? I think the sleep medication you were taking before really effected your depression Sookie. I will help, you share the discomfort as much as you like and taking Eric's blood will soothe you as well. It may not be as bad as you think. Just relax and let us comfort you."

"Niall did tell me but I was stubborn. If it gets to be too much I will ask for help Claude. I promise."

"Good. Why don't you go relax and take a bath while I prepare. We have little more than an hour before Eric and Bubba rise for the evening. I want to get started shortly after."

Claude reaches out and gives me one of his 'Claude cuddles' before kissing me on the cheek. I gather a few oils from the supply closet. I return back to the bedroom and prepare my bath. While the tub is filling I take a moment to admire my Viking. I'm grateful for the second chance that we have and I look forward to the day that I can offer all that I have to him.

I close my eyes as soon as I slide into the water. I'm anxious but not nervous or scared. I have faith in Claude. For the first time in my life, I'm allowing something for myself. I'll have a longer life with the man I love and possibly children. My thoughts wander to the 'dream life' I thought would never come to be.

I must have drifted off to sleep while relaxing. I can sense that my Viking is in the room and a moment later I feel his hand tracing small circular patterns on my knee.

"My beautiful lover, it's time to wake up. Claude has everything prepared."

"How long did I sleep? It doesn't feel like I slept long."

"It's still early. I'm unable to leave the room just yet but he buzzed up on the intercom to let us know he is ready. I told him it will be another 15 minutes or so before we join him. Come Lover, let me dry you off."

He takes my hand and helps me from my bath. After I'm dried off we return to the bedroom where he gathers some comfortable clothing for me. He helps me dress in a tank top with a built in bra and a soft pair of cotton shorts.

"You skin is so soft from the bath oils Lover. I will have to make sure we use them next time we bathe. Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm just anxious to get started."

"Sookie, if you are uncertain, please do not do this. I don't want you to feel like this is something you have to do for us. I will love you no matter what your choices are."

"Eric for the first time in my life I'm being selfish. I want these opportunities. Do I get the benefit of spending more time with you? Yes, I do but I'm doing because I want this. I want many years with you."

"I love you. Thank you. I promise you that our life will be amazing."

"I love you too Eric."

He kisses me and we walk hand in hand down the stairs to meet up with Claude. He's in the large living room area. He has rearranged the furniture so that we can all sit close to each other. The overhead lighting is turned off and there are candles glowing all around us. I can still hear the sounds of the ocean drifting through the house. Bubba walks up to greet me as he embraces me.

"Ms. Sookie, Mr. Claude told me he's going to give you some of his energy and you're going to be with us for a long time. I'm so happy about this. I love you Ms. Sookie and I promise I will always be by your side."

Oh! My heart! Bubba never hid that fact that he cared deeply for me but he has never told me he loved me. It brings me to tears.

"Bubba, I love you too. You are family to me and I'll always want you and need you near me. Don't ever wander too far from me. Ya' hear?"

"Yes ma'am."

I look over and his words of love have moved my Viking. I watch as he reigns in his emotions. I smile and mouth 'I love you' to him.

Claude looks to each of us before he begins to speak.

Claude's POV

I watch her interact with her Vampires. They have both given their lives to her and love her fiercely. Bubba has rekindled a love he lost when he was brought into the world of darkness. He doesn't need to hide who he is from her and she doesn't judge him for who he has become. She loves him with no regard for the killer he is able to be. It is what Bubba has longed for. I watch as Bubba's declaration of love softens the heart of the Viking. Eric's love for her holds no boundaries. He's aware that the mere presence of Sookie can bring the strongest man to his knees. I feared for years that they would never reach this moment. For this is only the beginning of what they will become.

"Sookie, Tonight I offer you life essences from myself and my departed sister Claudine. I offer you these gifts from my heart. I promise that now and in the future that I will always love and support you. I will represent you, with your continued blessing, as the 'Patriarch' of our family. Tonight we all gather as a family and as such, we all bear witness to the gifts I offer to you. Do you accept these gifts?"

"Claude, I accept your representation as my 'Patriarch' and I gratefully accept the gifts you offer. Thank you. All of you are my family and I love each of you very much."

"Cousin come sit with me and I will explain the steps before we begin."

I sit on the couch and take her hand in mine. Bubba and Eric sit on the couch directly across from us. I want them close should she need Eric. During the day I reinforced all the wards on the house. No one can see or hear anything from as far as 500 yards. Any onlookers would only see an empty house and my wards will not allow anyone to step within them.

"We will begin to share our energy like normal. As you relax more I will begin to increase the flow slowly. At that point I will instruct you to stop returning your energy to me. I will need you to concentrate on absorbing what I send to you. Once you start accepting the energy your body will relax further. You will not be aware of your surroundings."

"Eric, If Sookie reaches out for or calls for you, I want to hold her hand or comfort her if you feel she needs it. You will be able to monitor her emotions through your bond. I don't want you to be alarmed if her emotions are intense. I'm expecting them to be. I will be able to sense some of what is going on. I will be sharing Claudine's gift first and then I will pass my fertility essence to her. After my spark and energy is accepted by her, I will need you to give her your blood."

"Sookie did you drink from Eric last night?"

"Yes Claude I did"

"Good. Eric, I have two bottles of Royalty that I want you to drink during the ritual. You will need to give her the same amount of what you will be drinking. After you give her your blood Bubba and I will bring you another two bottles for you to drink while you two rest."

I foresaw this upsetting Eric. He's afraid that they will get to that fine line of him turning her. I need to explain to him that she will need every drop of what he offers to her and that there is no danger of her being accidentally turned. Her body will begin to heal immediately. If he doesn't provide her with his blood, her healing and pain could go on for a few months. If she was a full blooded Fairy her magic would take over and the process would be smoother. It's the damn human side of her that makes things more complex.

"Claude, I trust you but that is a lot of my blood. We have exchanged a lot lately. There is a point when this can be dangerous. You are aware of this yes?"

"Eric, her body will need this. Did she take your blood in this quantity after the Fairy war? And did you both continue doing 'love exchanges' shortly after as you're doing now?"

"Yes but it was over a period of a few nights, not in one exchange. We did continue to exchange after but I closely monitored what we both took from one another."

"Honestly Eric, I think a 'normal' human would have already been turned with the amount of blood you have given her in the past. I think with Sookie's heritage and her spark she would have to be completely drained to be turned. An accidental 'turning' is unlikely. She is unable to be glamoured or called through the bond; you may not even be able to turn her. We would have to speak to the Elders about this."

Sookie can no longer stay silent and offers up a confession.

"Claude that's not exactly true. He has glamoured me before and called me through the bond. He just chooses not to call me and I chose not to allow him to glamour me. Both have only happened once. I can let him in if I need to."

"Cousins this is very interesting. I still feel that you two can exchange blood freely without concern. Sookie if you were close to a dangerous level you would act differently. You would have no appetite or have the desire to be in the sun. Your spark is so strong and Eric's blood only fuels it. Niall explained this to you right?"

"Yes Claude he did, although, not in great detail."

"Sookie, a Fairy is able to become a Vampire if he or she should survive the draining. It would take a very old Vampire with a lot of control but it could be done, but not accidentally. Your spark would protect you. Do either of you have any other questions before we start?"

Sookie is staring at me in shock. Niall never explained shit to her. I hate that man! She snaps back to reality and begins to question me.

"Claude, are you saying that I can drink from Eric and him from me without worrying? Why the hell would Niall leave that out? He had to have known we were concerned about this after Eric healed me. He told me Eric's blood would help me stay healthy and live longer but that's it. I tried to talk to him about it but he dodged the topic. He should have told us that we didn't apply to the 'norm' when it came to such a sensitive topic."

"My only guess is because he's a meddling asshole. I told you he only tells people what he feels they need to know. Eric's blood keeps you healthy but it helps you live longer because it strengthens your spark and energy. Your bond does the same thing. It's all magic Sookie. Its Eric's gifts to you, just as I have my gifts and you have yours. We are all Supernatural's and very powerful in what we have to offer. Never forget that."

"Thanks for helping us understand Claude. I don't think I have any other questions, do you Eric?"

I look over and the Viking is still in awe. Hmm… Her taking his blood must really be what 'does it' for him. He smiles at her and shakes his head then nods for me to proceed.

"Ok then a quick recap. Sookie and I will begin the ritual. Eric will monitor their bond and acknowledge her feelings, comforting her if needed. Then you two will move to your bedroom for her to take your blood. When you call for Bubba and I, we will bring you what you need to replenish yourself and then you'll stay with Sookie as the healing begins. I will check in with you two before dawn. Let's get started."

I reach out and take her hands. I feel her energy flow to me slowly. She has learned so quickly not to give herself so freely. We begin to share our energy. Her body is relaxed and she is accepting and responding perfectly. We continue this longer than we ever have before. It's time for her to start pulling back and allow herself to accept.

"Sookie slowly begin to stop the flow of your energy. I will gradually increase what I send towards you. Open yourself to accept what I offer. Your emotions may become intense. Send what you can to Eric through the bond so you can stay relaxed. He can handle whatever you feel."

This will overwhelm her emotions. She will feel Claudine's love very clearly. I slowly release the life essence of my beloved sister. It's only because I'm aware of how deeply she loved Sookie that I am able to this. I couldn't care less about living longer; having the ability to feel my sisters love daily was the true gift. This is why Fintan gave Adele the love brooch and why Adele wanted Sookie to have it. Fairy magic can do many wonderful things.

I try to remain aware of our surroundings. I believe Sookie has begun to cry. I feel as if Eric is comforting her but I'm unsure. I trust him to keep her safe and calm. I continue to focus on releasing Claudine's energy. I'm able to feel Sookie pulling the energy from me. I begin to feel less and less of Claudine. My first initial reaction is to reign it back in. I struggle for a moment in my attempt to continue sharing what remains within me of Claudine. The moment her essence is gone I take a moment and acknowledge the loss of her. I quickly recover and begin to share my normal energy with Sookie. I will need a moment to collect myself before continuing but I don't want to disrupt the comfort we have established. She is doing very well. This small break also allows me some awareness of what is going on around us. Eric is definitely next to her now. I can smell both of their tears. He is whispering to her but I am unable to recognize what he is saying.

I have no idea how long it has been since we started and I refocus on continuing on with the ritual. This is easy for me to share with her. I increase my flow of energy towards her. I allow my mind to picture her in the future. The look on her face when she tells me she is with child. How she will cry and hold me tight when one of her dreams finally comes true. I picture her in adorable maternity dresses and swollen ankles complaining to her Viking. I imagine the love in their eyes as they await the birth of their child. I focus on the love she will bestow upon her child. How pure her love is and how what a wonderful mother she is going to be. I allow myself to imagine holding and loving a wonderful little person. I feel tears in my eyes at the thought of being 'Uncle Claude'. I envision my true family. A family I've waited hundreds of years to have.

My essence flows easily to her and I can feel her spark pulling and accepting me in. After a while longer I can feel the slow of energy. I feel my body change slightly. If I wasn't prepared to watch for it, I may have never noticed such a subtle change. The ritual has ended. Her spark now houses my beloved sister's life and my fertility. I continue to send a slow flow of energy and I feel a small return from her. She's aware that it's been completed. I lightly squeeze the hand that I am still holding and begin to take in my surroundings.

My eyes focus on the table where I see that both bottles of Royalty are empty and a bunch of used tissues.

I look up and she has tears running down her face. Eric is sitting next to her and he is rubbing her back comforting her. I ignore the red stains on his face. He's a strong man and I won't allow him to feel shame for consoling the woman he loves. She must have shared a lot of her emotions with him. I see movement from the corner of my eye and turn my head to find Bubba wiping red streaks and tears that have accumulated on his face. Sookie calls out for me in a soft tear filled voice.

"Claude."

"Cousin"

"I feel her Claude. It's… it's…. amazing… It's like feeling Gran when I hold the brooch."

She jumps up and throws herself into my arms and cries. We cling to each other tightly as we both share our love for my sister.

"Sookie, it's how I knew. Do you see now how much she loved you? Her love is so pure. How could the angels not want her among them?"

"Thank you Claude. I don't know how you ever parted with her this way."

"Sookie, look at me. I didn't lose her; I'll still feel her love through you. Yes, I would have always felt her within me but now we can share her love. We have a long time to love and remember her together."

We both hold onto each other a little longer before pull back to gently kiss her on her forehead. I want her to take Eric's blood before the night ends. I still have no idea what time it is.

"Eric, what time is it? How long were we indisposed?"

"It's almost 4 in the morning. You both were still and pretty much silent for almost 6 hours."

"Good, very good, we still have plenty of time for Sookie to take your blood. Are you weak at all Eric?"

"No I am fine."

"Sookie are you weak or do you have any pain yet?"

"I'm pretty tired Claude and so far no, I have no pain. I feel different though. I can't explain it but I can tell your gift worked."

"I'm thrilled! This is excellent! I want you both to retire to your room. Please, I know you're nervous Eric but, make sure you give her enough blood. If she can feel a difference already I think she will totally heal."

"I trust you Claude. Let me get Sookie to our room and then I will return to get her something small to eat. I want to make sure she's well nourished."

She kisses me and Bubba goodnight on the cheek and Eric carries her up to their room. Bubba has been silent all this time but takes the opportunity to speak up.

"Mr. Claude, Thank you for considering me family and what you did for her was truly amazing. I will always protect and care for our family."

He eyes rim with red as he walks out of the room and I hear him leave through the front door. He is acting very strange, even for Bubba.

It's just a few minutes before Eric returns. He seems to be acting pretty emotional himself. He said I was pretty silent during the ritual, what could have happened that the Vamps are so damn teary eyed.

"Eric, Bubba was very emotional and you seem a little strange around me. Did I upset either of you?"

"Claude, you did not upset either of us. Bubba got emotional the minute you referred to him as family in the beginning before you even began the ritual. We both really tried to give you two your privacy but still remain alert should either of you need us. Although, towards the end of things you began to speak about what I'm sure were personal matters and well… it got both of us choked up a bit."

"What did I talk about Eric?"

"It was just mumbles but you spoke of Sookie with child, how she would look, how we both would feel about it, and what a good mother she would be. I'm sorry Claude I know they were personal thoughts and were probably not meant for others to hear. It impacted us and we both slipped into your train of thought. I know I began thinking about how she would feel and look. I'm assuming Bubba did the same. We all love her very much and the thought of her with child. It's very emotional for me. Again, I apologize if we heard something we shouldn't have."

"Eric, I have nothing to hide from you. I was not aware I was speaking about what my mind was imagining."

"There is nothing you can say that would upset me Claude. I respect you and I am honored to be part of your family. Thank you for what you have given her."

He walks over and hugs me tightly. What the hell! Jesus Christ! Talk about a baby around Vampires and they get all fucking sappy. If I wasn't in shock I would have probably grabbed his ass or somewhere else inappropriate.

"You're going to check in on us before dawn yes?"

"Yes, Yes I will be up."

What else did I say during the ritual?

"Claude is there anything you need? Are you well? You keep asking how all of us are but are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm a little tired from sharing so much with Sookie but after I eat, I will be fine. She will probably sleep most of the day. I will make sure to rest as well. Thank you for your concern."

"We're a family Cousin, there's no need to thank me. I talk to you in a little while. I'm going to heal 'our girl'."

Shut the fuck up! Did Eric 'the sex god' Northman, just call me Cousin?


	41. Chapter 41

Quick A/N

Just a refresher, this story takes place after the fairy war. Eric's maker Ocella never comes into their life. Not to worry he's truly dead and won't interfere in their lives but this chapter makes reference to him. I hated his character in the books and didn't want to deal with his psycho drama in this story…. So I killed him off! Hope you enjoy!

Thanks for all your reviews and alerts. As always... many thanks to devonmaid76 for all of her help, humor and eyeporn!

I own nothing… Charlaine Harris owns it all…. Lucky girl!

Chapter 41

Eric' POV

I make my way back to the bedroom where my lover awaits for me as I reflect back on the evening. I have been privy to witness many things in my long life but tonight was purely magical. Through our bond I was able to feel how deeply she loves Claude and Claudine. The love she was feeling was palpable. Her emotions engulfed her and she allowed them to flow easily to me. Once I sensed she was mourning the loss of Claudine I reached out to comfort her. My lover is very tenderhearted it's difficult for her to get past losing a loved one. She falls apart emotionally before Claude and Claudine's love builds her back up. I soothe and comfort her by whispering various things to her. I remind her how much Claudine loved her and all the things Claudine had done for her in the past. I share with her my thoughts on how love never ends and how her love will allow them to live on within us for eternity. After all my years I still hold the love of my human family in my dead cold heart. I may not show it or let on but I still love them deeply.

I'm unsure if her mind registers my words but when Claude began to speak about her having a child her subconscious must have acknowledged it. It was not only his words that impacted me but her emotions. My Lover desires a child immensely. Our children will be most loved children in existence. How can such a small woman radiate so much love? I am in awe of her. Her emotions and his words bring me, Eric Northman, to tears. I am a ruthless killer. I'm notorious for being a cold hearted son of a bitch and I'm reduced to tears when I realize my only true wife wants a child and her gay cousin longs for the family he was denied. I've never felt more human than I did earlier and after feeling her emotions I'm not sure if I can ever go back to the cold emotionless life that I have always lived.

I've really shown a different side to me lately. I've allowed others to see and hear how I feel. In my world this is a great weakness. I trust that Claude and Bubba will never use this against me, but what will happen in the future when we leave and return to some sort of reality. I'm not sure if I can return to being cold and unfeeling when we are around others.

I enter our room and find my lover resting on our bed. She smiles at me as I take a seat next to her. She looks tired and emotionally drained. Her eyes are still red and swollen from her tears. I hand her the sandwich and fruit I procured for her in the kitchen before I retrieve a warm wash cloth for her. As she wipes her face and begins to eat; I sit next to her and reach out to comfort her. Her body rests against mine while she enjoys her snack. I feel through our bond how much stronger her energy is. Claudine's spark is nourishing and fueling my lovers. She finishes her food and I take the plate from her then begin to strip down to my boxers. I return back to the bed and sit with my back against the headboard. She moves to sit between my legs and rests her back against my chest. She has taken my blood this way for healing many times but it always takes me back to when I healed her when she was staked. My arms wrap around her tightly as her head rests against my shoulder.

"Lover, how are you feeling?"

"I'm tired emotionally. I still feel ok physically. Thank you so much for being here for me Eric. I wasn't aware of much but I could feel you comforting me."

"You are truly amazing Lover. I have no idea how you hold so much love in your tiny body but I am grateful you chose to share it with me. I love you Sookie."

"If you and Claude keep feeding me so much I won't be tiny much longer."

Oh Lover! No, no, no! I'm not going to let her starve herself to look a certain way.

"Dear one do you feel better being thinner? Did you want to lose weight?"

"I'm feeling better now. It doesn't really have anything to do with my weight. Don't all guys like their girlfriend's skinny?"

"I can't speak for other men or Vampires but I always considered you 'skinny' as you called it. Lover I will desire and love you no matter what you weigh but my preference is as you were. I love the fullness of your hips and breasts. The soft area, here on your stomach, is a weakness of mine. A woman's body is meant to be soft and round. In my time it reflected the difference between a woman and a little girl. If you prefer to be thinner Lover, be thinner because you desire to be not because you think it's what I may want. If being thinner makes you feel more sexy and confident I will understand but never fear that I will desire you less with 20 or more pounds."

"You really like this fleshy area on my belly?"

"Oh yes Lover, I really like it. Are you ready to drink?"

My arms are still wrapped around her and I'm running my hand over said area of her stomach. If she only knew how much my lips love to kiss along her skin there; I need to rein in my lust. This is healing not pleasure. I focus on my thoughts from earlier and how much she wants the chance to have children.

"I'm ready Eric."

I pull my wrist to my lips and bite down deeply and offer her my life. Her lips wrap around the wound and she begins to drink. I fight to tamper down my lust and focus on sending her love through our bond and positive energy. I'm grateful that Claude helped us understand how we can do this. I need her to have this opportunity and pray to the Gods my lover can have all she desires. The wound seals and I open my wrist again and she drinks. I keep track of approximately how much of my blood she is ingesting. I tear open my wrist four more times before I feel she has taken the amount Claude suggested. I hope Claude is right about this not being dangerous or there is a possibility she will be turned.

I'm weak from our exchange and I need to replenish. I call out for Claude and Bubba to bring me blood. My fangs ache to sink into the soft flesh right in front of me. Every sensation around me is heightened. I can smell her and almost taste her. Her body is so warm against mine. It's been a long time since I have lost or given this much of my blood. My natural instincts try to surface and my body screams for blood and sex. I fight any urge I feel. This is not some blood bag. This is the woman who holds my heart, the woman who will be mother to my children. These thoughts pull me from the darkness of my inner nature that tried to overtake me. She has always made me a better man. The vampire will always exist but she releases the man that has been buried for a millennium.

They approach the room and are at our sides in an instant.

"Cousins, you both look like hell. Eric, take this and drink. You'll need to replenish in case she should be in pain tomorrow night. Sookie let me help you clean up before you both rest."

I take the blood from him and drink both down quickly as he helps Sookie to the restroom. Bubba takes a seat in the chair across from the bed.

"Mr. Eric, Sookie's gonna be fine. I can hear how strong her heart is. Can't you? Mr. Claude is right. She won't turn. You guys healed her. She's gonna be a mamma someday. I just know it. Gonna be luckiest baby in the world I can tell ya that much."

"Thank you Bubba, you're right she's going to be fine. I just worry about her. I truly hope she gets to be a mother and yes any children she has will be very lucky indeed. You'll be there to see it. She won't let you drift too far away. You know this yes? I know you like to be alone Bubba."

"I do like to be on my own but I can't leave Ms. Sookie now. She safe but she still might need me. Don't worry Mr. Eric, you might not see me but I'm here. I do real good about being quick and silent. I'll make you proud and always know what is going on around us."

"You have always made me proud Bubba. You're a good man and a great Vampire. You're part of her family now."

"Shucks don't get me emotional Mr. Eric. Ms. Sookie will get mighty worried if I start a cryin' again."

I nod to him and hear my lover returning with Claude helping her. My strength is back and I rise to pick her up and carry her back to bed.

"Eric, you don't have to carry me. I could have walked the short distance. I just feel a little weak."

"Nonsense Lover, I wanted to. I love having you in my arms. Is there anything else you need before we go to rest?"

"No, Claude helped me wash up and tend to my human needs. Bubba thank you for making sure Eric fed well. Claude said I may sleep a lot the next few days; will you make sure he feeds? I don't want him neglecting himself while he cares for me."

"Yes ma'am. I will make sure to bring him bottled blood every night. I really like this new stuff Claude got for us. It's tasty but I still prefer a cat every now and again."

I watch my lover shiver at his comment. I guess there will be no family pets in our future with Bubba around.

"Thank you. Goodnight Bubba. Claude, thank you again. You'll check on me in the afternoon right?"

"Yes Cousin, I will see you later."

They both kiss her on the cheek before taking their leave. I gather her into my arms and spoon her. This is heaven. Her body conforms to mine perfectly.

"Sleep well Lover. If you are in pain and need to wake me please try. You've done it before in Rhodes just reach out in our bond if you can and try to rouse me. I want you to let Claude help you too. I hate to think about you being in pain."

"I'll get Claude if it's too bad. He said he was going to sleep in the room below us and he would hear me easily if I called for him. Are you ok with him being in here while you rest for the day."

"Yes Lover, as long as you don't let him fondle me during my death sleep."

"Eric! I would never let him do that. I love you sweetie."

"And I love you. Good night, my lover."

I can feel her exhaustion through the bond. Bubba is right her heartbeat is very strong; she's going to be fine. I'm not sure what I would have done if I accidentally turned her before she had a chance to conceive. I say a prayer to the Gods in thanks for all that Freya has blessed me with before the dawn pulls me under.

**The next evening**

My senses come back to life and I reach out for her. She is still in my arms and has her head lying on my chest. I tighten my hold on her and open my eyes to find Claude sitting in the chair next to our bed.

"Good evening Eric. She is doing well. She got up once today only to use the restroom and then wanted to return back to you. She can feel herself healing. She said she was itchy inside her stomach."

He is whispering. My lover is still asleep and neither of us wishes to wake her.

"Claude, has her pain begun? What should I expect?"

"Her pain will increase throughout the night. You have had a body part re-grow before correct?"

"BY THE GODS! Claude her pain will be unbearable. You should have told me!"

How could he be so insensitive and not prepare us for this amount of pain. How am I going to help her with this?

"Eric, I didn't think her body would respond like this. I thought her remaining ovary would just strengthen and her uterus would heal. She will only be in pain for a night or two. We will help her through it. This is wonderful Eric; it's more that we could have hoped for."

I can see the honesty in his eyes. He hoped this would happen but he doubted that it would. It is wonderful. She will be complete and healthy.

"I just hate to see her in pain. I know she will now be complete and healthy. I didn't mean to lose my temper."

"I understand Eric, I hate for her to have to go through this as well. I'll bring you some Royalty so she can drink from you. It will help ease her discomfort."

He leaves us and I feel her body tense up. The pain is setting in. I send her comfort and love through the bond as her body fights to stay unaware. It's not long before the pain rouses her from her slumber. Her body curls into its self and her arms wrap around her stomach. The cries of pain that rip from her lips tear apart my dead heart. I adjust us so that her mouth will reach my wrist and I sink my fangs into my flesh and offer her my blood. Her hands grip my arm tightly as she drinks. I re open my wrist a second time after the wound closes. She drinks all she can before the wound seals its self again. If she continues to need this much I will have to have Claude get me some bagged blood. Synthetic will not be enough if I am to help her.

"Eric… it hurts…its horrible…"

"Give my blood a minute to work lover. It will ease that pain. Would it help if I rubbed your back? Where is the pain the worst?"

"My back… and my lower stomach… the itching is gone… it's burning now… and cramping…"

"Breath nice and deep lover, feel for our bond. Lose yourself in it. Let me take the pain."

She takes a deep breath and I feel our bond open up. She's in a great deal of pain. Fuck! It's like re growing an appendage. It's much more intense than what she went through in the Fairy war but this time I'm not restrained by silver and I can help her though it.

"Good girl Lover. Tell me what you need. Can I touch you?"

"Yes… just my back… not my stomach… talk to me... distract me, please…"

I start to rub her lower back gently. Her muscles are contracted tight from the ongoing sensation of constant pain. Claude enters the room and places two bottles of Royalty on the night stand. He walks into the bathroom to fetch a cool wash cloth for her face and hands it to me. I place in on the back of her neck in my efforts to comfort her. Her temperature has risen slightly.

"Eric, Bubba will be back shortly with some bagged blood. I will bring it up to you as soon as he gets back."

I nod to him and he retreats from our room. He must of anticipated this when he saw that her body began to totally regenerate.

"Lover, I want to tell you about Leif. It's a long story that I think you will enjoy. I met him over 800 years ago when I was only around 200 years old in my Vampire life. I finally was allowed to leave my maker and for the first time on my own in my new life. I wandered all over Europe and had made my way to Denmark. It was there that I met Leif. He was third in line for the throne of Denmark but he was wild and didn't want to conform to royalty. He has a great sense of humor and doesn't fit in well with the formality of court. We quickly became friends. He was not aware of my true nature. It was comforting to relax around someone again and just enjoy the small things such as laughter and conversation. We would sit and talk about how the world was changing."

I continue to rub her back and softly wipe her face with the washcloth to keep her comfortable. Her breathing is not as labored and she is relaxing more and more.

"We had a lot of good times chasing women and causing trouble. He was the first person in hundreds of years I could call a friend. I had to keep moving and hunting but for the next few years I would return to spend time with him for a week or two. I had to deceive him of course but I never glamoured him. We had been friends for about 3 years or so when, during my visit, I realized he was ill. I could smell the infection and death creeping into his body. I had to do something."

Her head lifts slightly from my chest and I tilt my head down to look in her tear filled eyes. I kiss her softly and continue with my story.

"I couldn't lose my friend. I gathered him up quickly and took us to a desolate place to talk privately. He was shocked when I revealed my true nature and hurt that I didn't trust him more. We had shared a lot of our past and he felt betrayed that I withheld this from him. I then explained how horrible my maker was and I never wanted Ocella to know about our friendship. He quickly understood and asked why I was telling him about this now. I told him that he was ill. We both knew that during this time in world that most people did not recover from such things. I offered to give him eternal life and he accepted."

"Eric, you did it to save his life?"

"Yes Lover I did. I told him everything and gave him the choice. I could have healed him with my blood but it eventually it would be something else that would end his life. I was lonely and selfish. Afterwards we travelled together for about 50 years or so. I taught him what he needed to know to survive and then Ocella called to me. I released Leif and left him to create his own life, on his own terms. I didn't want my maker to use or abuse him as he had me. It was for that reason that I never wanted anyone to know about Leif. I'm glad Ocella is dead and has no hold over me. He released me hundreds of years ago but a Vampire is never truly free from their maker."

I can sense that her pain is lessening a bit. Our bond is open and I'm doing my best to take any of the pain from her that I can. I'm still rubbing her back trying to soothe her I'm aware of her exhaustion. I softly hum in her ear as I place small kisses along her hair and face. It's not long before she drifts off to sleep again. I lay quietly with her and dare not move for fear that I will awaken her.

Claude and Bubba return to check in on her. She is resting quietly next to me. Bubba lingers close to her in his efforts to monitor her well being. Claude speaks out to lessen his worries.

"Bubba, I told you she would sleep a lot remember. Eric won't let her be uncomfortable. She will be just fine in a night or two and then we can all go swimming on the beach again."

Claude's words do not comfort him and I can see him beginning to get agitated. I need to try and calm him down before he wakes her up. I call for him to come and sit next to her.

"Bubba, come sit next to her here on the bed. She's needs her rest but your presence here will comfort her."

"Are you sure Mr. Eric? I mean no disrespect by sitting on your bed."

"I'm certain Bubba. Come hold her hand and see that she is well."

He sits down gently next to her. I'm sure he heard her crying out earlier. Our bedroom door has remained open. I felt no need for our conversations to be private. His large hand takes her small one and he raises it to his lips to kiss the back gently. It's killing him to see her in pain.

"I used to sit by her house and hear her cryin'. I hated it but you had asked me not to go near her just watch out for her. I'll be strong for her Mr. Eric but I hate seeing her hurtin'."

"I know. We all do Bubba. She's going to be ok. You told me that last night."

He smiles and lowers her hand back to the bed but never releases it. We sit quietly and watch her rest until I Bubba softly singing to her. There is such a difference in the personality of the man Bubba once was. Physically he looks the same but the personality differences are night and day. As a human he was strong and confident and as a Vampire he is at times weak and confused. I listen to the strong baritone voice that could always enthrall the masses softly sing to my sweet lover. It's like he is speaking from my heart with his words; for I truly cannot help from falling in love with her. She startles us when she speaks.

"Bubba?"

"I'm sorry for wakin' you Ms. Sookie... I didn't…"

She cuts him off before he can continue.

"Will you keep singing to me? It's helping me ignore the pain."

Not another word needs to be said. Her 'adoptive Vamp Father' continues with her personal serenade. I can feel her pain level rising and nod in Claude's direction at the bagged blood next to our bed. He retrieves it to heat it in the microwave in the corner before putting it into a glass. I see her body tensing and feel through the bond that my blood is needed. I whisper to Bubba to continue singing to her and I sink my fangs back into my wrist and place it at her mouth.

Claude sits at the bottom of our bed rubbing her feet, Bubba is holding her hand while singing to her as I continue to wipe the sweat from her brow and comfort her through our bond. For the rest of the night until dawn this is what we do. Three powerful Supernatural killers sit and tell the tales of lives through words or song in efforts to comfort the woman we have grown to love passionately. All of us need her love for our various reasons but it's what unifies us. Neither of us cares how we look, sound or appear to the outside world. We only desire her comfort and well being. She has been drifting in and out of sleep all evening. Dawn approaches and I will go to my rest fearful. She has had a very rough night.

"Claude I will stay up as long as I can. There is a knife on in the drawer if she needs my blood cut my wrist and makes sure she takes it."

"Eric, I will not! The worst should be over. I can help her as well. I didn't take much of her pain tonight. I will make sure she's comfortable during the day."

"Please if she needs it, don't deny her. I can't bear the thoughts of her suffering all day."

He nods in approval to me. My last thoughts are of my love for her and its not long before the day pulls me under.


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry for the short chapter! Thanks for all the review and alerts! I own nothing!

Chapter 42

Pam's POV

**The night of Sookie's healing.**

I'm patiently waiting for my tech guy to show up. I'm here in Eric's office finishing up paperwork. I hate that he's on vacation with everyone while I have to stay and work! Where the hell is that little shit! I have no patience for this! I wanted to leave tonight to observe the witch! Finally! The blood bag is here.

"What the hell took you so damn long?"

"I'm sorry Mistress Pam. There were many phones but not many numbers to trace. The calls were all to the same numbers and it was only the same numbers that called back to all the different phones."

"Tell me about the numbers. Did you trace the calls and get contact names for each number?"

"I did Mistress but I was unable to trace one of the numbers. Who ever had these phones only called this number once a month. The unknown caller only called into these phones twice."

A mystery caller? Who the hell could have the power to hide so well? This guy is the best I've ever worked with. He can find a needle in a haystack!

"Ok give me the details of what you have found."

"The number called most was to a home in New Orleans. It's registered in the name of Amelia Broadway."

Mother Fucker! I'm going to drain her fucking dry! I don't care what Claude said or what Sookie thinks! That Bitch!

"How many times did they speak?"

"A lot Mistress, several times a week starting about 3 years ago, maybe longer."

"What of the other numbers?"

"There were only two other numbers and both were businesses. One is a bank in Europe and the other is a real estate company in Berlin. Whoever owns these phones was attempting to hide his business transactions."

"Is there anything else that you gathered?"

"Yes I was able to hack his computer. Dumb ass used the same password for everything. It made it easy to find what I was looking for. His password was 'sookiexoxo'. After I found out that calls had been made to a real estate company and bank I did some hacking into their computers and did a search under the name 'Sookie'. Can I ask if this person with all the phones is a guy?"

I nod in acknowledgement to him. I'm glamouring him to forget Sookie's name it doesn't matter if he knows her stalker is a guy. The breather is getting more animated by the minute.

"So it looks like this guy was monitoring a huge account in her name. Almost a million in cash when it was opened, that was another kicker! The account was opened with damn near a million bucks, wire transferred from a bank in China. I couldn't track where the transfer came from though. It's like the mystery number, not a record of either of them. You think they might be linked?"

For someone so intelligent this kid is dumber than a box of rocks! I wave my hand to have him continue.

"Ok, so then all the money just sat there for almost 3 years and then this guy starts buying property all over the world in this girl, Sookie's, name. The money to pay for the properties always came from this account in Europe but the balance always replenished. I thought to myself, 'where is this chick getting all this money'. I did a search on her and I did find someone with the same name but with no middle initial."

I have to interrupt him. I need clarification from him.

"So you are telling me that the information you gathered from the cell phones led you to finding money and property in the Sookie's name but it wasn't the same way she registered herself before? What was the middle initial?"

"It was 'C'."

Fucking Compton! That is why the Demon lawyer was never flagged, unless he looked for alias's he wouldn't have found this information. Especially with Compton's computer skills, he could have hidden this.

"What else tech geek?"

"If this is the same girl, her other accounts have shown some recent activity but they all look legit. It's a large company that I've heard of before; Cataliades Financial. All of the phone guy's major purchases came from his personal account. The only thing that stood out was a lot of plane tickets. All were to the areas that the properties were purchased."

I have all the information from him I'm going to get. I need to call Claude and Eric after I glamour this kid to forget about what he found out. I take him into my thrall, erase what I need to and grab my phone. I have a text from my Master.

_Pamela. We will be unavailable for the next 2 or 3 nights. If u need to contact us only do so by text unless the douchbag has escaped we are not to be disturbed. I will give u details at a later time_

Fuck! I can't contact them! Are they all ok? I can't feel anything wrong through the bond I share with Eric. I'll proceed with what I originally discussed with Claude. He knows that I intend to meet with Amelia; he would have contacted me had something changed. I finish up my tasks and head out for New Orleans.

I make a quick stop before I pay a visit to the witch. I want to check in with Rasul. He's been taking care of this part of Louisiana for Russell and just in case Amelia is expecting me; I want to have some back up. His head quarters are in Sophie Anne's old estate. I nod to the guards on my way through the mansion and search out Rasul.

"Hello Pam, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?"

"I'm here on business for Eric and Sookie. I wanted to stop by to check in with you and see if you had a spare Vampire that was trust worthy that I could borrow?"

I smile my sweetest smile. Yes, that's me. All smiles and sweetness! Just your friendly neighborhood Vampire stopping by to borrow a cup of sugar or a fellow Vampire! It's all the same. I hate being cordial. I like Rasul but I hate asking favors; from anyone.

"Are they well? I spoke with the King and he told me that they are on a sabbatical and that all area business was to go through you or me for the time being."

"Yes they are fine. I'm investigating an old friend of Sookie's. I believe she may have been behaving badly with the fucktard Compton. Purely research, I assure you."

"Pam is this personal?"

"Yes Rasul it's very personal. Do you have someone I can trust?"

"Yes, me; let's go."

We arrive at her home and I can see that she is inside. I walk up to the house and find that there are no wards on the property. Did someone remove them or is she stupid enough not to have them? I can get us in, of this I'm sure.

"Rasul don't say anything just let me to the talking. I will explain later."

"Are we going to kill her?"

"If she dies it will be by my fangs and no one else's."

I knock on the door and Amelia answers. She's not surprised to see me. She was either tipped off or she has something up her sleeve. I go with the former. She was probably one of the calls Compton made before I removed his cell phone from him.

"Amelia, may we come in? I have business to discuss with you."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes but eventually we will talk. Wouldn't you rather us get it over with?"

"Fine, you both may come in."

We both enter and she dramatically plops herself on the couch.

"I'm not sure why you are here Pam. You know I'm forbidden to do magic for the next 5 years. If you need my help for something you will have to look elsewhere."

"Actually, I'm here to find out why you and Compton have been communicating so much? I didn't know you were friends."

"Pam, I don't communicate with Bill and I wouldn't consider us friends."

Lying fucking Bitch! I'm going to smack that attitude right out of her fucking mouth!

"Witch, don't lie to me. I have phone records; lots of them. I want to know why."

Amelia lets out a dramatic huff and rolls her fucking eyes at me.

"It's none of your business why I speak to Bill. I didn't want to tell you because I know you don't like him. He's never done anything to me in the past for me to hate him or be rude to him. I am entitled to have friends."

Cocky bitch! Oh she's entitled to have 'friends' is she... I raise an eyebrow at her pathetic attempt to convince me of her bullshit.

"Friends? You have friends. Really because I thought friends were there for each other. Aren't they Amelia? Why did you leave Sookie's home right after you helped her tie off the bond? Why wouldn't you stay and help her when she was so depressed and ill? Why did you suggest that she try to break the bond in the first place?"

"Just how many questions do you plan on asking me Pam? And tell me why should I have to answer to you? I answered what the damn lawyer asked me. As far as I'm concerned it's over! my dad was sick I had to go home to be with him why are you asking me these questions I've already been through this with the lawyer, why would I hurt Sookie? She's everybody's friend she wouldn't harm a fly."

Oh! Now Ms. Fucking Perfect is getting sarcastic with me! Oh! Amelia it is so on!

"You conceited bitch! Do you honestly think that I will walk out of here without fucking answers?"

I see her open her mouth to rescind our invitations to her home and I stop her dead in her tracks.

"Witch if you even think about rescinding our invitations your death will be slow and agonizing. You'd be wise to think before you let those words flow from your lips."

She glares at me and I can see the hatred in her eyes. Who the hell has Amelia become?

"There is nothing to tell Pam. I don't care what phone records you have, your sources must be lying to you. You never try and talk to anyone; you just threaten to eat them."

"This can be easy or this can be hard Witch. There are many ways I can get the information out of you. Torture, Glamour or I can simply say fuck it and kill you here on the spot. Start talking or chose door 1, 2 or 3."

I can see her anger and feel it in her blood. It's been a long time since I've taken any blood from her but I can sense a little from her.

"Fine, you want to know what I did to your precious Saint Sookie. I'll fucking tell you, you overgrown Barbie with fangs"


	43. Chapter 43

First of all, I have to say that you guy's are awesome.. I got so many wonderful reviews and I'm so glad everyone is still loving this story. I never thought I would be able to get this much written. Like I've said in the past, this story has been in my head for a long time and I'm glad I gathered the nerve to share it.

I really try to respond to your reviews but my work life has gotten a bit insane and time is not my friend most days. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!

This chapter is short but I have a lot of more good stuff to come! I promise!

Chapter 43

Pam's POV

"Fine, you want to know what I did to your precious Saint Sookie. I'll fucking tell you, you overgrown Barbie with fangs"

I growl and go to lunge forward towards her and Rasul pulls me back. The cocky bitch straightens her back and continues.

"I am sick and tired of hearing 'Sookie this and Sookie that'. Ever since I've met her all she does is whine and fuck up her own life. Everyone falls at her feet and for what? She just dumps you to the side if you care about her."

"What do you mean what you did to Sookie?"

"I helped ok! He said it would be best if she wasn't bonded to Eric anymore. She wanted out of the bond anyway."

"WHO! WHO DID YOU HELP!"

"Bill! He said he would find a way to heal her. It didn't matter to me anyway. She is such a spoiled brat! I just wanted to get the hell away from her. If you're involved in her life it's like you're not even there. It's all about Sookie and her problems. Do you think I didn't know that you were only sleeping with me because Eric asked you to keep an eye on her?"

"Amelia, did you not listen at the meeting? This isn't about you! It's all about Sookie! You may not like it but she's a higher being than you are! You were supposed to be her best friend."

"That's funny Pam! She's a higher being than me? She's an uneducated, backwater barmaid with no class. I don't care if she was the fucking Queen of England but I will never say that she's better than me!"

"So it's jealousy? You're jealous of her. What does she have or did she have that you wanted Amelia? Was it Eric? Was it that everyone does love her? No one can deny that everyone wants to be around her. She's like a flame and we are all the moths."

I have to push her buttons. I want her so pissed that it all comes spilling from her disgusting mouth!

"She fucking had it all! She had it with Bill! She could have had with Alcide and Quinn! She finally got what she wanted with Eric. She brought a powerful man to his knees and then threw him to the sidelines. I finally found love and what happens, 'Precious Sookie' needed saving. Who the hell was she to take Tray from me? Even you! You would have never bonded with me and cared for me like Eric cared for her. Bill's right! She doesn't deserve to be happy. He forced me into coming back to Bon Temp to care for her after her surgery and all she did was whine. She went on and on about how much less of a woman she was now and how much she loved Eric. All of a sudden she regretted what she did and neither of you cared to check in on her either. I thought we were all on the same side. Bill said everyone was sick and tired of having to save her and listening to her cry. We came up with a plan to send her away to a different country. I knew I would never escape her. She kept calling and calling. I had to lie about my dad being sick. I showed her the same compassion she showed me. I didn't tell her that I really had gotten to the point where I couldn't stand her anymore. She showed me no compassion when Trey died. Yes, she kept saying she was sorry and it wasn't her fault. But sorry can only go so far. He was my chance for a happy ever after and Sookie ripped that away from me, my chance to love, marry, have kids and grow old with the man I loved. Destroyed because of the thoughtlessness of that bimbo, she never stopped to think about the consequences of her actions and I paid for it! ME!, sure she got a little banged up but she still had the love of her life there I had nothing because of her."

"I can't fucking believe you. Are you listening to yourself? For years everyone was out to kill her! No one ever stopped to explain anything to her. She was used over and over again! She was tortured and almost killed and you expected her to console you. I thought I was a selfish and cold hearted bitch but Amelia you beat me hands down. I made my mistakes and I regret them but this, this is sick. If you wanted out of her life, you could have just walked away. You didn't need to practically force her into killing herself. You left her alone to rot and die because you were sick of her whining about her life. Did you ever think to walk a mile in her shoes?"

I'm seething at this point there is nothing that I can say to her to make her understand. Her jealousy and her own insecurities have been fuelled by Compton's lies. It's hopeless. My dead heart breaks when I hear how Sookie's best friend has turned on her. How the hell did she manage to keep her thoughts from Sookie?

"Amelia, how were you able to keep Sookie from knowing how you felt? Surely she should have picked up on your true feelings for her from your mind"

Her smile is sinister and she begins to gloat.

"It was easy. Just a small spell, cast upon myself and she was never the wiser. It wasn't like she cared about anyone else other than herself anyway. The whole meeting was a joke. Everyone will see her true colors eventually. She's nothing special."

I keep telling myself that I need to find out more before I kill her!

"So witch, did your lover Compton call lately?"

"You won't be able to keep him locked up forever. He's the only one still willing to do anything for her. He pities her really. Once she's gone he feels that his obligations to her will be complete."

She's fucking mental. I can't figure out if she knows anything or not. I'm sick of listening to her shit. Fuck this I'm going to glamour the information out of her. Look into my eyes you psycho bitch! I get her attention and whammy her.

"Amelia, who is Compton working with?"

Ha! Cast a spell on that! Bet she never thought to make herself 'glamour proof'.

"He's working with a bank and a real estate company and me."

"Who is giving him the money to do all these things Amelia? Is he working with someone?"

"He never tells me where the money comes from. He checks in once a month. He's never told me who it is."

Fuck! She either knows nothing or he glamoured it out of her. She's useless. My mind races with anything else that I need to try and find out. My fangs are itching to kill this cunt! I can't believe I had grown to care for her somewhat. I look towards Rasul for advice. I speak softly and quickly so that Amelia can't pick up what we say.

"Rasul what do you think? I'm afraid if I leave her alive Compton will send someone for her. If I kidnap her and restrain her it will draw attention. Claude wanted to see what I found out first then decide about killing her."

"Does Claude or Eric know that she's been helping Bill?"

"No. Fuck it! They can get mad and punish me. She betrayed Sookie! Compton pulls his sick fucking shit and I had to be the one to tell Sookie. And now I have to be the one to tell her that her best friend betrayed her! I promised her I would never let anyone know about something personal. Rasul this is personal for Sookie. You need to promise me that what you heard here tonight never leaves this room. I made Sookie a promise and I'm keeping it tonight."

I look over and she is still under the influence of my glamour. I'm doing this for my friend and because I am fucking done seeing her be hurt by others. I regret how I hurt her and it was unintentional. Amelia deliberately set out to hurt Sookie because in her sick twisted mind she felt Sookie hurt others on purpose. Sookie couldn't hurt someone intentionally if she had step by step instructions.

I release Amelia from the glamour and I see the hatred fill her eyes again. What she has done is ten times worse than Compton's sick 'Sookie Shrine'. She posed as her friend and then plotted Sookie's demise.

"Pam do you know how easy it was to convince her that you all hated her? The night I called you, when I tied their precious bond, she wanted to know what you had said. Do you want to know what I told her? I told her that you said that she was never to contact Eric again and you seriously wondering if she ever loved him at all. It was so easy to slide that knife back into the wound, over and over again. I made sure that she never doubted that you and Eric hated her!"

I walk over to her and speak my final thoughts.

"Amelia, you are nothing but a selfish, conceited bitch. You are not even one tenth the woman that Sookie Stackhouse is. I hope you rot in hell"

The thought of her blood in my mouth repulses me. I grab her neck and snap it in one quick move.

I turn and walk past Rasul, who at this point is at a loss for words. I call out of over my shoulder to him.

"Come, let's burn the fucking place."

I promised Sookie I would burn it all. This is one less humiliation she will have to deal with.


	44. Chapter 44

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. You guys are the best! My work life has been insane lately and I'm having trouble getting the writing time that I like to have. Don't worry I will not be abandoning this story. I'm going to try to update at least twice a week. The chapters might be shorter but I will do my best to keep them coming quickly.

Thanks to devonmaid76 for her help, humor and eye porn! Claude Cuddles to you!

Chapter 44

Eric's POV

As soon as I feel the magic that animates my body return I reach out for her. I'm desperate to know of her well being. Relief passes through me as I realize she is in my arms and not in pain. I take a deep breath and tighten my hold on her slightly. It's almost as if she never moved from my side during the day.

The first thing I see is Claude resting quietly in the corner chair and from the sound of his breathing I know that he is sleeping. Ever so quietly I hear my lover call for me.

"Eric?"

"Hello my love. How are you feeling this night?"

"So much better, I'm still sore and tired. Claude helped me during the day to ease the pain."

"Was it as bad as it was last night?"

"No, thank God! It was still worse than I could handle on my own. Claude's exhausted. He pulled so much of the pain from me that I don't know how he handled it."

"Lover, he's very strong and a 100% Fairy. I'm sure he was able to handle it. What do you need? Are you hungry?"

"I am but I need to tend to my human needs. I just need a minute to gather some strength to get up."

Does she really think I'm going to allow her to walk to the bathroom? I rise up from the bed and go to her side to pick her up.

"Eric! I can walk you know. What are you doing?"

"Hush Lover, I'm not letting you waste your strength on something so trivial. You weigh nothing to me."

I gently set her down on the counter and I begin to running the water for a bath. I can sense how weary she is through our bond. There is no way I'm leaving her side for one minute.

"Eric? I umm… Can you give me a minute?"

"No. I'll turn around."

"Eric please, I can't relieve myself with you standing here."

"Did you not use the facilities when Claude was with you last night?"

"That was different! He's not you."

"Lover, I don't care about your seeing or hearing your silly human needs. I don't want you to feel faint. I can sense how weak you are lover. Please, don't let your pride get in the way of allowing me to help you. Would you do this for me if the situation was reversed?"

"Fine, I can't believe you of all people pull the 'guilt card'. Can you at least stand right outside the door? It's only 10 feet away tops."

I'll never understand her. I have seen and tasted every inch of her body and she worries about urine. I hope she doesn't freak out like she has in the past about her monthly cycles. She wouldn't allow me to touch her for the first four days or so; claiming that it would be too messy. Blood would be too messy for a vampire?

I shake my head and help her down from the counter before retreating towards the door. If she thinks I'm closing it and stepping outside she has another thing coming. I turn my back as she takes care of her needs. In my time as a human we were lucky to have any privacy at all. The weather would get so cold that if you exposed yourself outside you risked a chance of your dick freezing and falling off. I happily used the piss pot in front of several others.

Once she is finished I help her undress and into the bath. I hear her sigh as the warm water relaxes her body. Her head lazily falls back against the edge of the bath as her eyes close. I allow her to relax before I begin to bath her. I pick up the sponge and squirt a generous amount of body wash onto it and pick up her leg. She doesn't say a word as I tend to her. Through the bond I feel her contentment. There is still a part of me that is in awe that we are here. I gently send her love and strength as continue with my task.

"Mmm. I forgot how good it felt to have someone take care of me like this. Thank you Eric."

"I'm sorry that it's been so long lover and I hate to see you in any discomfort. The last time I bathed you like this was when you were healing years ago. I promise that I will pamper you more often."

I truly regret that anytime she has allowed me to help her like this is when she is ill. The more time that we spend together the more I come to realize that my behavior in the past got us where we are today. I neglected her and never showed her the love I hold in my undead heart for her. Her soft voice breaks me free from my inner torture.

"Eric? Are you going to join me?"

I silently nod at her and remove my clothing and will my body not to betray me. She needs comfort not a raging hard on poking in her back. I slip into the warm water behind her and begin to rub her shoulders and neck. After a while her body relaxes back against me and she takes my arms and wraps them around her.

"I love you Eric. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone."

I bend my head down a softly kiss her neck and ear as I tell her that I love her as well. We both relax into one another. I reach out through our bond to see if I can sense any discomfort she may be having. There is pain but it is substantially less than she experienced the night before. It may not be as much but I don't want her to feel any if possible.

"Lover, take my blood. I can feel that you are still uncomfortable. You still need to heal and it will help."

"It isn't as bad but Claude said I would probably need to drink from you again tonight. How much did I drink before?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember your story about Leif and you feeding me your blood but after the pain set it I can only remember parts of the night. Bubba sang to me right?"

"Yes lover he sang to you for quite a while. Claude massaged your feet and I comforted you through the bond. They love you so much Sookie."

"I could feel you guys here. So I guess we were safe with me not taking too much of your blood?"

"I don't think we will ever have to worry about that lover. If the last few nights did not turn you I am positive you drinking from me when we make love or if you are ill, will not be a problem. You drank as much as Pam did when I turned her."

"Really? I'm glad we don't have to worry. It makes me feel so close to you when we exchange. I know the bond is stronger than ever but there is just an intimacy from us exchanging that I never expected. Are you sure you are ok with me taking from you?"

"Lover…"

"I know, sorry I guess I'm still a little insecure. Does Claude have an opinion on how my body is responding?"

"I will tell you after you take my blood"

She nods and I bite into my wrist. I wrap my arm around her so that she can drink comfortably. Her mouth greedily latches on as she draws deeply. Unfortunately, the sensation goes straight to my cock. I force myself to remain in control. The wound seals quickly and I continue our conversation.

"Yes he is certain that you are going to be totally healed. How many children do you want lover?"

"Eric, are you sure? Isn't it too soon to tell?"

I can feel her excitement. I don't need Doctor Ludwig to confirm what I can smell. Her hormone levels are through the roof. I could smell it in her urine and it only has become stronger as her body perspires from the heat of our bath. Fertile is going to be an understatement.

"I can smell how strong your estrogen levels are in your body, I'm sure I will be able to taste the change in your blood as well. In the past it was always a subtle change during your time of ovulation but I'm assuming its stronger now because of your healing."

I can barely get the words out of her mouth before she shoves her finger in my mouth.

"Taste me! I want you to check!"

"Lover…"

"Eric, please!"

"Only after you answer my question."

"I don't know. I never thought it was possible. I can't believe… I never allowed myself to dare dream about it."

"Five"

"Five what Eric?"

"Five, I would like to see us have at least five."

Her head turns slowly towards me as I see a tear slide slowly down her cheek. My thumb reaches up to collect it before I place it into my mouth and savor her sweet taste.

"How are we going to support five kids? You would really do this for me wouldn't you and love them even if they weren't yours?"

"I have millions Sookie, you couldn't spend it all if you tried. You also have all that Niall left you. Lover, when will you begin to see that if you wanted the moon I would move heaven and hell for you to have it? They will be mine lover, we can see to it that they will look like me and I will make sure that they grow up with the strength and love that I hold."

"Eric, I'm so sorry I was stubborn for so long. I prayed every day for us to have another chance. I begged God for one more night in your arms so I could at least tell you how much I loved you. Claude keeps telling me to keep dreaming about the life I want and I do every chance I can. The life I dream of is with you and in that dream you are the father to our children."

I kiss her cheeks softly and pull her closer to me. There is no life without her; when she is no longer of this earth I know that I will meet the sun.

We both smell a sweet aroma begin to fill the room just as Claude yells out for us.

"Cousins, Sookie needs to get out here and eat before she shrivels up into a prune. Come it's going to get cold."

I gather her in my arms and dry us both off. She is a little stronger since I gave her my blood but she's still weak. She's going to need food and a lot of rest. I wrap a towel around my waist and go get us some clothes.

I see Claude arranging our dinner. There is a plate full of food for my lover on the table on our balcony. He's warming up what I smell is bagged blood. He turns around and is shocked that I've emerged from the bathroom only wearing a towel. It takes him a moment before he returns to his cool and flirtatious persona.

"Well hello Viking! Can I take your picture? I want Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas this year."

I waggle my eyebrows at him as I gather our clothing. And just to appease him I slowly walk back towards the bathroom with a little extra swagger to my hips. I may have also let my towel start to slip. Sookie glares up at me from where she is sitting and shakes her head. We both begin to laugh at Claude's muttered remark from the other room.

"Holy shit that man is fucking dangerous. He could make a nun orgasm from one look. I need to get laid!"

She allows me to help her dress and return to our bedroom. She and Claude embrace each other before he helps her to the balcony. He and I will both feel better when she eats. She immediately begins to tell him of my findings.

"Claude, Eric said you think my body will totally heal and he can smell that my estrogen levels are higher. Do you think we should call Doctor Ludwig?"

"Cousin, we can call her in a few days. I want you to do nothing for at least the next 2 days. If you want to sleep all day, then sleep. I'll bring you food and help you to clean up if you need but you need to rest as much as you can. If you don't rest then your healing will take longer. Do you still have pain?"

"Yes I have some but it's bearable. Eric gave me some of his blood and I feel much better. I'm also starving! Did you make all this?"

"I'm glad you're feeling better and no I sent Bubba on an errand. This food came from one of my favorite restaurants on the island. Now eat! We need to fatten you up. I hate how much weight you have lost!"

I smile towards him as I nod my head. I'm glad to see that someone else doesn't care for her new figure. He winks back to me and I chuckle. I quickly catch the tear that escapes from his eye before his hand comes up to catch it. I assume that he is processing the news of my awareness in the change in her hormone levels. I need to find a way to repay him for all that he has done for us. I watch them laugh and carry on with one another. I can see the way he looks at her with so much love and I know that he as well, will move heaven and hell to give her all that she wants.

We sit talking and enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze blowing across the ocean for most of the evening before I feel an unpleasant mood from Pam. Her emotions are strong. She' very angry and very hurt emotionally. I head off in search for my phone and find a few missed texts from her. I quickly read the 3 texts she has sent me.

_Eric whenever you are available again I need to speak with you and Sookie- _

_I know you said you were unavailable and this is not life or death but I do need to speak with you._

_I'm sorry for pestering you but I'm pissed and not sure if you are going to be angry._

I try to remain calm. She said it wasn't life or death but she pissed and not sure if I'm going to be angry? This cannot be good. I return to the balcony before calling her. I want Claude and Sookie to be aware of what Pam has to tell us.

"I have a few missed texts from Pam. Claude did she call you as well?"

"No, I haven't heard from her. What do you know so far?"

"Not much, just that she needs to talk to Sookie and me. She's also upset and angry. I began to feel her from our bond a few minutes ago. If I can feel her with the distance she must be very upset. She said in her text that I might be pissed at her for whatever has happened."

The minute I begin to share with them the information Claude cheerful persona disappears and I see the protector take its place. My lover looks concerned.

"Eric, is she hurt? What could have happened? Could Bill have hurt her?"

"No, she is physically fine but emotionally she is hurt and angry."

"Cousins, we need to call her immediately. Please Eric, we need to find out what is going on. I haven't heard from her about any of the details she was gathering for me."

I nod and place the call. She answers on the second ring.

"Master, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I… I'm not sure… I hate to do this to her…"

"Pamela, you're rambling. You never ramble. Has Compton escaped? Has someone died?"

It's been years since I have heard her so shaken. What the hell could have happened? I hear a draw in a large breath as she continues with a tremble in her voice. Is she trying not to cry?

"No Master, Compton has not escaped but someone did die."

I look over and see my lover grab her chest and gasp. Fuck! Please tell me her idiot brother didn't get himself in fucking trouble. Sookie doesn't need this right now.

"I need to you to tell me everything that's going on Pamela!"

"Master, I had to take a life. She wasn't who we thought she was. I… I don't know how to tell Sookie. I had to tell her about Compton and his sick and twisted shit and now I have to tell her about this. Sookie will hate me for this but I couldn't allow her to continue doing what she was doing. Master I'm sorry and I don't want to hurt Sookie again."

"Pam, you need to tell me who you killed and why."

"Amelia"

My lover begins to sob and I gather her to my chest. What the fuck! How could Amelia do this to her? I'm certain that Pam wouldn't have killed her unless she had it coming to her. Why? What could Sookie possibly have done to have Amelia turn against her? I hear my lover softly speak.

"Have her come here."

"Lover? Have who come here?"

"Pam. Have her come here. I want to know everything."


	45. Chapter 45

Thanks for all the love this story still receives! What an awesome episode of TB tonight! I still think Allen Ball owe's us more S&E time but we take what we can get I suppose!

On with the show!

Chapter 45

Sookie's POV

My mind is racing, what could Amelia have done that caused Pam to kill her. I never want a life to be ended but I'm sure whatever Amelia has done had to be justified. Pam may have hurt me in the past but I know it wasn't intentional. I'm still a little hurt by her glamouring those fang bangers but now that I realize how upset Eric was over us breaking up I can understand her wanting to help him. Pam is very protective of Eric and in her mind she thought she could help him. I do understand it but never the less it still hurt my feelings. I trust her and I know that she wouldn't do something to hurt me again if she could avoid it.

I need to talk to Pam and hear the whole truth. Things had changed between Amelia and I over the last few years. She had without doubt been avoiding me and her thoughts were always a little chaotic when she was around; which was far and few between. I still considered Amelia a friend but it's been a long time since she was my 'best friend'.

I must have been silent too long. I felt Eric's anxiety growing through our bond. I glance around and see Claude and Bubba pacing. I need to know our next step.

"When can she come here or should we return back to Shreveport?"

Claude immediately speaks up.

"She will come here. You're healing and need to rest. I would prefer that she waits a few days before coming so that you can relax and regain your strength."

I snuggle back up against Eric as I listen to him finalize the plan for Pam to arrive in two nights time. My heart aches with the knowledge that this had to happen to Amelia. I know that I should be more hurt that she has done something to betray me but I've grown used to people doing this. Eric finishes up his call with Pam and addresses the 'family'.

"Claude, will Compton be safe unguarded for a few nights?"

"Yes, he will. I'm able to monitor him. He's been pissed and confused but he hasn't acted out once."

Claude looks over to me and I can see the pity in his eyes. I don't want his pity. I want answers. I'm tired of people playing with my life. I'm finally happy and I'm not going to let anyone get me down. I meant what I said the last night that I saw Amelia and the others. I don't want to hear them whine about how sorry they are. Everyone had their chance to mend our relationships but they allowed me to remain ill and depressed. I don't want them hurt but they need to deal with any consequences they brought upon themselves.

"Claude, please don't look at me like that. I don't want anyone's pity. If she brought this upon herself then there is nothing I could have done. I never want to see a life taken but I truly can't see what I could have done to make her hate me or whatever the hell happened with her. I can't sit here and say I'm glad that this had to happen but she made her choices in life. I only hope that someone didn't manipulate her into this."

"Lover, did you ever get any malicious thoughts from her?"

"After Tray was killed, she didn't like me very much, but I understood that. I've seen people have these emotions before. It's understandable that she would resent me some and that's why I never pushed her to stay. I really haven't seen much of her the last few years. I tried to call her often but I wasn't in a good place and I'm sure she thought I was being a 'weeping willa'."

Eric must not have like this too much and growls before he expresses his thoughts.

"Isn't that what friends are for Lover? Are they supposed to care and support you in your time of need? I know you were there for her when Tray died. We were still together then. I remember you staying in and mothering over her while you were trying to heal. Why would she not do this for you? I will admit I do not care for her because of her helping you break the bond and then leaving so soon after but I was unaware that she abandoned you totally."

"Eric, you and Claude aren't going to like this but I have to tell you anyway. Some stuff is starting to come together in my head and it doesn't look good."

"Dear one, we need to know anything that could help us. You are excellent at thinking outside the box and I know you are grieving but we need to know if there is more to this."

"Eric, I shared with her how I really felt about you after she tied the bond. She is the only one who knew I was still in love with you. She kept telling me that you would never forgive me and I needed to let you go. I can see now that she was twisting my words about how I would try to help her let Tray go. But, it wasn't the same. Tray was dead, truly dead. I was just trying to help her move on. She used the words I had said to her in my efforts to comfort her back on me. She said I needed to live and move on from you. She said we would never be together again and that you weren't able to forgive me."

"Lover, I'm so sorry she did this. She kept us apart by fuelling your insecurities of my past actions. Do you think she could have tricked you into your attempt to break our bond?"

"I don't know Eric."

Claude has been silent this whole time as I glance over to him I'm shocked at what I see.

"Claude?"

He is standing tall and looks very fierce. His eyes have a soft glow to them and his hair is longer. I can see that his ears are pointed and does he have fangs?

"Cousin, I'm very angry right now and if this upsets you, I apologize. I have full use of all my powers in this realm and right now I'm not calm enough to rein in my emotions and keep my true form from view. If, Pam had not killed Amelia, she would have been dead before the hour passed. She was very disrespectful at our meeting and portrayed herself with a 'holier than thou' attitude. It wasn't her words but her mannerisms. I don't wish for us to concern ourselves with this any longer. We will wait for Pam so we have all the information. My main concern is you, Sookie."

"It will take me some time but I'll be ok with this Claude. Like I said, she was a grown woman and made her choices."

"Cousin, you focus on healing right now. This changes nothing of our plans for the next two days and nights. I want you eating and resting as much as possible. I will make sure that Doctor Ludwig comes to check you over before our meeting with Pam. If, you are not strong enough, there will be no meeting. I won't risk your health or emotional well being for someone who was being cruel towards you."

His high handedness almost snaps me into my old behavior. Thankfully, I stop myself before I speak. Claude has given me the so much in the last week and I won't throw it back in his face like I would have in the past. It's the same reason I accepted the necklace from Eric. He walked away from everything for me. I won't allow myself to hurt him by not accepting a gift that I know he can afford. I felt through our bond how concerned he was that I was going to get pissed at him for buying it for me. I won't make the same mistakes again. I confided in and listened to the wrong people in the past and where did it get Eric and me? We both almost died. I don't know how I know this but I'm sure if I had made the decision to end my life I would have caused Eric's death as well.

"I agree with you Claude. We will deal with it when I am well enough. Is there anything else we need to go over tonight?"

I can see that I've shocked both Claude and Eric. Bubba is just sitting there with a slight smirk on his face. At least someone knows I've grown up a little.

"Eric, Claude, trust me I'm not happy about this and I'm hurt but I'm learning to put this family first. I trust that you two, along with Bubba and Pam have my best interests at heart. If I don't have faith in you guys then it's like I'm saying I don't love you all."

Bubba rises from his chair. He quietly walks over to me and places a kiss on my forehead. He mumbles softly 'love you' and then strolls out the back door. During this time Claude and Eric pick their chins up off the floor. Well at least I can still shock and awe them I guess.

"Cousins, I'm sure together we will find out what we need to know. I'm going to take my leave and finish up a few things. Let me know if you need anything before dawn. I'll just be down in the kitchen area."

A stunned Claude retreats from our balcony and out of the room. I turn to Eric and see his brilliant smile. His hand softly caresses my check while he gently kisses me. The kiss is full of love and appreciation.

"Lover, will you ever stop amazing me? I can feel the hurt Amelia caused you but I can also feel your determination to not let this bring you down. You, my beautiful lover, are the strongest person I have ever met. How do you feel physically now that you have eaten?"

"I feel better. I'm still tired and achy. It's almost like I'm getting over the flu. What are our plans for the rest of the night?"

"I think we need a movie night. There is a very comfortable couch in the other room that is calling our names, dear one. Would you prefer a classic or a more modern movie? I saw that there is a large collections of DVD's down stairs."

I sigh. These are the little things we missed the last time we were together. Simple little evenings like this were very far and few between in our life. I hope I'm not getting spoiled and when we return to civilization we will still be able to enjoy these kinds of nights.

"Eric, will things stay this way with us?"

"What do you mean lover?"

"Eventually we will have to have some kind of life in the real world. What are we going to do with our time? There is no way for things to remain this calm."

"I can't see why it can't remain this way. We are in the real world Lover. We just went out and had a date in the 'real world'. The supernatural world changed since you were last involved full time. The elders and I have seen to that or have you forgotten. There is no more posturing for power. Yes, there are still a few wild ones here or there but for the most part life is calm all around us. Lover, I think we both deserve some well earned time off. I would like to see us travel and enjoy one another before we make any decisions on what we want to do with our time. I'm sure you will miss working but trust me, if you chose to never work another day in your life, we could live very comfortably. I have many businesses that make a lot of money without any of my time or attentions."

"So you're suggesting that we just vacation for the next however many years?"

Is he serious? There is no way he will be able to just relax and do nothing!

"You don't believe I can do it, can you? You don't think that I can just let it all go and relax? Haven't I been doing just that? Other than deciding to go on this trip with you lover, when have a made a decision since then?"

OH! Damn! He hasn't! He's let everyone else decide everything that has happened.

"Eric?"

"Yes Lover?"

"I love you"

He chuckles and kisses me softly before he gathers me into his arms and places me on the couch in the bedroom.

"I love you too. Did 'you' decide on what movie you would like to watch?"

I have to laugh at him. He won't even make a decision on a movie, well too bad! I'll make him.

"Surprise me!"

We both laugh and he kissed me before taking off at vampire speed for the downstairs. He is only gone a mere few minutes before he returns with a triumphal smile on his face. I can that he has gathered some snacks from the kitchen as well. Oh! Where did he find chocolate cake? He has all kinds of goodies!

"Eric, where did you get all these snacks from?"

"The kitchen lover, Claude has enough food down there to feed a dozen people. Are you comfortable?"

I nod to him as he takes the DVD over to the player before he settles in next to me. He reaches over for the plate that holds my heaven. I watch as the movie begins. This is one of my many reasons I love him. The beginning of 'Gone with the Wind' rolls across the screen as he picks up the fork and holds up a piece of chocolate cake for me to bite. His smile can light up the room at this moment. I smile back and take his offering.

It's not long before the cake and some of the other snacks are gone. I snuggle down into the couch with my Viking spooned up behind me. The whole time we lay together he kisses and soothes me. Our bond is open and there is a sense of peace and contentment I'm sure neither of us ever thought we would have. My eyes grow heavy and I allow myself to sink further and further into the bond until I fall asleep in his arms.


	46. Chapter 46

I own nothing! Ms. Harris owns them all. Thanks for the reviews and alerts!

Chapter 46

Claude's POV

I needed to leave the room before I scared her. I can't say that I'm shocked that Pam had to kill the witch. I've had my suspicions from the beginning of this. I knew there had to be more to Amelia leaving and discarding her than she let on. I need to speak with Pam before the night gets too late. I want to know if there is the possibility of others being involved with this. I have a few other calls I need to make before the night is over. I grab my phone and walk out onto the deck.

"Pam, we need to talk. Do you have a minute?"

"I do Claude. I'm not surprised you called. I actually have some information you might be interested in. I spoke with my tech geek the other night."

"Good. I will be there in a moment"

I gather my energy and 'pop' to Fangtasia. She jumps at my sudden appearance. I warned her I was coming.

"Claude! That wasn't a moment! That was 10 seconds!"

"Next time I'll be more specific. What have you found out?"

She gathers up a bunch of phone records and financial paperwork. I quickly read through everything. I'm not one to swear so easily but this situation is getting out of control.

"MOTHER FUCKER! Compton tried to give her an alias using a middle initial? How the hell could we have missed this? Tell me what the tech guy found."

I listen as she tells me about how a million dollars sat in an account for 3 years before any activity takes place. It wasn't until a year ago Compton started buying properties all over the world in Sookie's name and then the money was replenished every time he made a big purchase? Who the hell is he working with?

I listen as she tells me everything this kid told her. I'll admit he's good and found every little trail Compton left but there is still the fact of where the money came from and who the mystery caller is. Fuck! He's working with someone but whom? Is it another greedy monarch? Perhaps Russell Edginton or is it someone worse? The latter is my worst fear. If Niall is behind this, I may have to speak with the Pythoness. Can I bring down my own Grandfather? I push that thought aside, if this should need to be done, I will need proof and lots of it. I can't go accusing a council member without just cause. I hope that the A.P. is looking into this as well.

"Pam, I'm going to take all of this with me. I have to call Mr. Cataliades and Doctor Ludwig tonight before the morning. Are you still planning on coming in two nights?"

"Claude do you want to know what happened with Amelia? Or do you want to check in on Compton?'

"No, if I go downstairs and get one look at that piece of shit, I'll kill him. I still need him alive. Compton being held captive may bring whoever it is that has helped him out of the woodwork. I will wait to hear about Amelia when you arrive to the island. I have a pretty good idea about what she was up to after talking to Sookie and Eric earlier. The way Sookie described her behavior I'm sure it was jealousy?"

I see Pam nod her approval on my thoughts before questioning me again.

"Why do you need Doctor Ludwig? Is Sookie well?"

"She is just fine. I'll let Eric and Sookie explain to you what is going on."

"Claude, I am still being punished?"

"No, Pam. It's something personal between the two of them and it's not my place to speak on their behalf. I will see you soon."

She inclines her head and I 'pop' back to the island. I stay clear of the house to give Eric and Sookie their privacy. Next on my list is to call the Demon in the hope that his Niece has found some valuable information on the properties in Sookie's name.

"Desmond, its Claude, has your Niece found any valuable information for us?"

"Hello Claude. Yes, she has. It appears that Compton set up all the homes with the possibility of the both of them living there. Each house has light tight rooms and is also fully equipped for human habitation as well. But, most importantly, the homes are all set up with some sort of bunker in them. They could both reside there for years secretly and securely. I found this very disturbing."

"This confirms to me that he would have removed her by force if necessary. I think I need to consult council on this. Is there anything else I need to be made aware of before we start selling off the properties?"

I can't help but wonder whose money is behind Compton. If it's Niall then how can he not know what Compton is up to? Could Niall really allow him to take her against her will?

"No, Claude. I will make sure to record all of my Niece's findings with paper and video records so that you could present our findings to the council should you need it."

"Thank you. Please forward me the information. Good night."

We end our call and I take a few minutes to gather my thoughts. This isn't good. I have a lot of work ahead of me before I can call the A.P. on this. At least things are going well for Sookie and the Viking. She has really come along way emotionally. As my thoughts drift towards my cousin, I'm reminded that I also need to call Doctor Ludwig to come and check on Sookie.

"This is Doctor Ludwig."

"Hello Doctor, this is Claude. I was wondering if you could come and check over Sookie tomorrow night."

"Yes Claude, I can do that is she well? I thought when I didn't hear from anyone that they took care of healing the bond themselves and I wasn't needed."

"Yes, they have taken care of healing their bond but, I chose to share a few gifts with her. I would like to have you check her over to confirm mine and Eric's thoughts on how she is doing. I'm sure Sookie will feel better if you confirm this information."

"Is there anything in particular I need to bring with me Claude?"

"Do you have a portable sonogram machine?"

"What are you up to Fairy?"

"All in good time Doctor. You will know all in good time. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Fine Fairy, but you will need to fill me in on all of this if I'm going to medically treat her."

We say our goodbyes and I'm sure she's frustrated. She hates to be out of the loop. I wander about the beach as my mind races in thought about how I am going to get Sookie what she wants. I need to make sure Compton's life is ended and I need Niall's cooperation to get what I need from the Fairy realm. Niall…. What am I going to do if he's behind this? The A.P. said I would have his magic with or without his consent but did she really mean that. I reflect back on our conversation when she spoke of her new vision of Sookie. She said that if I was expecting others to assist in this matter that it could possibly affect the outcome. Compton was a factor as well. My mind becomes a whirl of endless thoughts of what I can do to get my family what they desire. Can I try and find a way to contact Thomas and beg him for help? The portals are all closed and it could take months before I'm even able to find someone with the ability to open a portal. That's if I can even find someone. Damn it! I have no other choice but to rely on Niall.

Doctor Ludwig's POV

I can't help but wonder what that damn Fairy is up to. He wouldn't have shared his fertility essence with Sookie would he? Niall will kill him for that! Their race is dying off and it sounds as if Claude could have given her this. I know that he cares for her very much but I wonder what is really going on here with all of this. I need to get some answers and quickly 'pop' myself outside of the Pythoness' chambers in hopes that she could meet with me. The last thing I want to do is to piss off the old gal. I patiently wait while her guards announce my presence. After a short while I am lead into her chambers. I bow deeply before she greets me.

"Doctor Ludwig this is pleasant surprise. How may I help you this evening?"

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I apologize for not making an appointment but I have been requested to examine the Telepath. I'm concerned that she has been given a few gifts from her Fairy Cousin and it may raise some questions to the Council."

"I see Doctor. I am aware of the gifts the Telepath was to receive. Why do you feel that the Council would question this?"

"Your highness, Niall sits on the Supreme Council and if his kin gave his fertility essence to a Fairy hybrid would this not be a travesty against their race? It has become more and more difficult for the Fae to conceive. I was concerned that Niall would want retribution for this act."

"To hear this saddens me. Why would Niall deny Sookie such a gift if her Cousin would choose to offer her this? Claude has lived long enough to know if he would want to have children. Sharing of these gifts is a personal choice and does not need the approval of an older family member."

"If I make speak freely, your Grace?"

"Yes, please do Doctor Ludwig."

"Niall doesn't see things that way. In my observation of the situation, He has been withholding information from her. He has never told her about the magic her sparks holds nor has he taught her how to control what she can share with others. He allowed the Viking to bond with her and never explained that his blood held no danger to her. Sookie knew very little about her abilities and the options her magic holds. She was very ill when I met with her and I believe that Niall has neglected her once again."

"Please continue Ludwig."

"I was able to review Sookie's medical records and she had an operation that left her practically unable to conceive a child. If, Niall was aware of this, he could have helped her. He is either neglecting her or does not care if she is a broken woman. Her bond was tied and her spark was nearly drained. She could have died or even worse taken her own life due to her severe depression. Claude has enacted his 'Patriarchal Rights' and is now guiding her. Niall is not known for his compassion when it comes to his kin. He is only concerned with what he thinks is best for them. I know Niall holds a very high position in your Court but I want you to know what others have noticed for some time now."

"Thank you for your concern and I assure you that I have been checking into this as well. Contact me and let me know how the outcome of the Telepath's examination."

She quickly dismisses me and I return home. It will take me a few mere minutes to gather what I need to examine the young girl. I make my way to my desk and begin to jot down some notes before locking away my journal. I have a feeling I'm going to be part of a very magical event.


	47. Chapter 47

Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter. Life is hetic, as I'm sure everyone's is.

Happy reading!

Chapter 47

Eric's POV

I quietly hold my lover in my arms as I comfort her. I awoke tonight to find her curled up next to me crying. Our bond is wide open and I can feel her sadness. She has assured me that she is ok with what has happened with Amelia but I know her heart. She feels betrayed. It took her a while to finally let it all out. At first it was a slow stream of tears but the more she cried the worse it got. Finally she begins to calm down and I feel she may be able to talk to me about why she is so upset; last night she seemed fine.

"Lover, do you want to talk about what has you so upset?"

I softly stroke her back and arms. She is no longer trembling but she is still pretty emotional.

"Eric, how could she do this to me?"

I immediately tense up. Is it finally hitting her that Pam killed Amelia? I'm not upset with my Child and I trust her but I'm afraid Sookie may not forgive Pam. It will be hard but Sookie and I will get past this. She is the most important thing to me and Pam will have to understand this.

"Eric, why do I feel such strong emotions coming from you? Do you think Amelia was innocent? I know Pam wouldn't have killed her unless she truly believed that she was going to hurt me or did something to hurt me."

I'm mistaken, she wants to know why Amelia did this to her, not Pam. Fuck! I was starting to panic for a minute.

"Lover, I admit that I was worried that once you had time to process things that you might be upset with Pam."

"No, sweetie I'm not upset with Pam for what had to happen. I just keep thinking about what Amelia could have done to push Pam to such an extreme as to kill her. I'm wondering if I really want to know everything that happened. Do you think it would be better if I didn't know?"

What a double edged sword that question is. If it was up to me I would hide her from everything and anyone that would cause her to cry.

"Lover, I honestly don't know. All I want to do is protect you. I've learned from my past mistakes and I know that sheltering you from the world is not what will make you stronger. Would you like me to talk to Pam privately first and then I tell you what happened? It may be easier coming from me?"

"She is coming tomorrow right? I'll think about it and let you know, if that's ok?"

I lean in and nuzzle my face into her neck as I nod my acceptance. I hate that anyone has made her feel this way. She was feeling so much better and she doesn't need this right now. All she should be focusing on is resting and healing.

"Lover, are you feeling well tonight?"

She tightens her hold on me and presses her warm body against me. My cock instantly betrays me as it becomes rock hard. I suppress the growl that is trying to rip from my throat. I repeat over and over in my mind that she needs to heal and I have to be patient with her. But, Fuck! What this woman does to me. I need her more than I've ever need anything in my long undead life.

"Eric…"

As I hear her say my name so softly from her lips; it almost does me in. I want her so fucking bad. Her hand is running up and down my arm; just the smallest touch from her has every nerve in my body on edge. I'm at a loss for how to proceed. I know she needs comfort but is making love the outlet we should use? I need us to take a few steps back before we are too caught up in our passion.

"Lover, did you leave the room at all today?"

It takes her a few seconds to realize I've asked her a question. She had begun to rub her face along my chest and I'm quite sure her lips were soon to follow.

"Um, yeah I did. I had a late lunch with Claude. We didn't talk much but he said Doctor Ludwig was coming over tonight. He wanted her to examine me to see how I was healing."

"Did he mention when she would be 'popping' by?"

"He said she would call us first. Eric…"

She can't seem to control her lust. Her body keeps rubbing against me seemingly on its own accord I can smell that her hormone levels are very high. Her sex drive is going to be through the roof and unfortunately I'm sure her emotional tears will be as well. Our bond is playing into this too. She has had so much of my blood lately. The more we share the stronger our desire will be for one another, not to mention the amount of love we both are sharing.

"Eric… please I need you so badly right now…Please… please tell me you need me too."

I growl erupts from my chest and I thrust my hard cock into her thigh as I begin to grind on her. I need to slow us down. I want Ludwig to examine her first. She need a release, I can feel it. The lust is pouring from her. I softly kiss my way down her neck and across her collar bone. I lick and nibble every inch of skin I come across.

"My sweet beautiful lover, I want you… I need you…please never doubt that. I can feel that you need me lover. We will have to wait until we see the doctor. I don't want to risk the chance in hurting you. We need to make sure you are healed well enough."

Her body tenses and I feel the rush of sadness wash over her. I instantly regret my choice of words. Oh! I plan on pleasuring her; I just don't plan on making love to her yet. I'm sure her body can withstand my tongue for a bit.

"Lover, let me rephrase that. I think we should wait to make love until we see the doctor but this does not mean that I can't pleasure you other ways."

I return my lips to her neck as I feel her arousal spike to the next level. My sweet southern belle loves having her pussy eaten. Her hands begin to run over my chest and back. With a quick rip her tank top is gone and left behind for my feasting pleasure are the two most perfect breasts I have ever seen. I kiss my way down to her nipples and begin to suck and softly bite on each. I will never decide which my favorite is, so I love them both equally. Her hands are tangled in my hair and she is moaning my name. My hips are grinding and pushing up against her. Suddenly I feel her body tensing as if she is approaching her orgasm. I know she is very fond of breast and nipple stimulation, and she could definitely cum from this alone if I really worked on stimulating her. Well, my little minx is full of surprises. I don't think she is going to wait for me to reach her womanhood before she climaxes.

"Eric, Oh! Ghnnn… Please! Don't stop. It feels… it… so good… it's driving me crazy. I think… I think… I'm going to cum… Eric…."

Well who the hell am I to deny her. I double my efforts and reach up and take her breast that my mouth isn't currently latched onto into my hands. I roll her nipple between my thumb and index finger. Her response is a moan and grunt as her thighs begin to rub together. I want to reach my hand down so that I can play with her clit but I'm so very curious to how quickly I can make her cum this way. Perhaps her hormones are making her sweet little nipples a bit more sensitive. Hmmm. I begin to pull and twist on her nipple instead of just rolling it. My lips tighten around the soft bud in my mouth and I begin to suck harder than usual. This gets more of a reaction from her.

"Yes… Sweet Jesus! More…. Please just a little more…"

I tighten my hold on her nipple and pull harder now. I have as much of her breast in my mouth as I can fit. I suck hard as my tongue flicks her nipple. She is writhing on the bed and pulling my head as closer. I slide my thigh in between her legs to give her a little friction. She begins to grind her sweet pussy along my thigh. I quickly switch to her other breast and within a few seconds it throws her over the edge. Her orgasm is so intense that I can feel her pulsating against my leg through our clothing. I continue to lick, suck and nibble on her breasts and nipples while her breathing returns to normal. I slowly lift my head and smile at her.

"Do you feel better my love?"

"You are so good at everything you do Eric. That was incredible! Sweetie, I still need you so bad. I'm aching for you. It's insane."

"It's the hormones lover. Once we make sure you are healed we will explore this a little more"

I waggle my eyebrows at her and give her the smirk she loves so much.

"God! You are so damn sexy."

Oops! Not the reaction I thought I would get. I can see the lust in her eyes again. It's almost as if she didn't just have an orgasm. Life is going to be so wonderful! Our sex life was always great but, this new and intense Sookie should be interesting.

"I know Lover. I know. Please let me make sure you are well enough for us to make love. I don't want to risk this. My love, I want you to have children so much."

Her eyes begin to fill with tears. Fucking hormones! I quickly crawl up her body and take her face in my hands.

"Lover, did I upset you?"

"No. I love you so much Eric. I never knew you wanted this as much as I did."

I need to make her see how much she means to me. This doubt needs to end. This is not how I wanted to do this but never the less, the love that we share is magic enough. We do not need a candle light dinner or a romantic setting for me to profess to her my feelings. I stoke her cheek with my thumb and place a soft kiss on her lips. I take her hands in mine and pull her to sit at the edge of the bed.

I get up and walk over to the dresser and pull out the small blue and white box that has carried my heart for so many long years. After we split up I truly never thought that I would ever hold her in my arms again let alone propose to her. I have replayed the words I'm about to speak to her in my mind at least a thousand times. I kneel before her. My head down I open the box and look at the ring I had designed for her. It's a 5 karat flawless diamond in a princess cut platinum setting. On each side of the diamond rests a 3 carat ruby to represent our blood bond. On the inside I have engraved in my native tongue 'to my only true wife and lover'.

I place the box in her right hand and then I gather her left hand in between mine. My head lifts up and I hear her gasp. As my eyes meet hers I can see the tears start to fall. I take an unnecessary deep breath and swallow before I speak.

"Sookie, you are my only true lover and the only woman that will ever hold my heart. I love you more than my life itself. I would give my very life if it meant your happiness. I want to give you anything and everything that your heart desires because you, my lover, are my heart's desire. I want to rise every sunset with you in my arms. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I never take my eyes from hers. I watch as tears flow down her face and I see her bottom lip tremble. For a moment I panic. All I can sense is her shock. She was not expecting this. Fuck! Is she not ready? She must sense my panic through our bond and I watch as a beautiful smile spreads across her face. Then, she lunges at me. I can barely make out anything she is saying as she peppers every part of my face with kisses. The only word that I care about it the 'Yes' she keeps repeating. I think she told me she loved me a few times as well. I pull back to look at her face. She is still crying but she is smiling.

"Yes?"

"Yes, Eric. A million times over. Yes!"

I gently lean in to kiss her properly. As our lips meet I whisper to her.

"Thank you my love. I love you."

My lips descend upon hers. I silently say a prayer of thanks to my Goddess Freya. All that I have with her is all I will ever need. Her tongue seeks entrance to mine and our lust once again ignites. Our kiss turns more and more passionate by the minute. When I feel my lover needs to breathe my lips make a path towards her neck then proceeds to find the soft spot behind her ear that drives her crazy. I can't get enough. I'm licking and sucking on her neck with wild abandon. At the moment it's not her blood I desire. It's her. Simply her I need.

Once I feel that I have marked her neck properly with a hickey or two, I work my way back to her lips. What can I say? I might not enjoy seeing her with fang marks but to look at her and to know that those marks are from me sucking her neck; that it was me that was causing her to moan and writhe beneath me. It just does something to me that I never thought I would feel. I love that it's me that she is choosing. I never wanted it any other way with us. I wanted her to want me as much as I wanted her. Finally my greatest wish has come to be.

I want to see the ring on her finger and I need to see if she approves. I break away from our kiss and reach for the ring.

"Lover, your finger is missing something. May I?"

She nods her head with a bright smile. I take the ring from the box and slide onto the ring finger of her left hand where I hope it shall remain for the remainder of our lives. Once the ring is in place I lift her hand to my lips and kiss the new addition. Never releasing her hand, I continue to kiss every inch of it while she speaks.

"It's so beautiful Eric. The rubies, they're our bond."

"Yes lover. It was my intention to honor our bond when I had it made for you. Didn't you look at it when you had it prior to us leaving Shreveport?"

"No! I wouldn't open the box. It didn't feel right look at it. How long have you had it?"

"I got it after we completed our bond. I know I told you that I wanted to have you choose me but I swear Sookie that I always wanted to do the right thing when it came to us. I don't want you to have any doubt that I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. I regret every time something got in the way of me showing you."

"Eric, I know. It's in the past. We've learned that lesson right?"

"Yes, we have."

I can't resist her any longer. My lips seek out hers. Our kiss heats up and we get swept away in our passion. The intercom begins to buzz and my Lover groans.

"Damn it Claude!"

"Cousins, Doctor Ludwig should be arriving in about 30 minutes. Rise and shine love birds! Sookie needs to eat something besides 'tube snake'. UP! UP! UP! If you two don't get out of that bed I'm going to pop in on your naked asses!"

I can't control my laughter at my lover's face. She is furious right now with him. Her libido is through the roof and we are both on our 'love high'. Claude is going to get into some serious trouble with her later I'm sure. I reach out and take the hand that my rings houses.

"Come, my beloved. Let's get a quick shower and get you some food before the Ludwig arrives."

She glances down at my straining erection and raises an eyebrow at me. She is such a minx. I'm trying to ignore my throbbing cock and she addresses it.

"I'm fine lover. You need to eat and trust me when I say the condition of my pants is constant. I will never get enough of you."

I waggle my eyebrows at her and direct us to the shower. We do not have much time so I do my best to control my lust but if we given the 'go ahead' tonight by Ludwig there will be no holding back. I need her desperately and I need her soon.

While we are dressing my lover looks over to me and I see a question forming on her face.

"Eric, are we telling people?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we tell the others? Everyone here is family, are they not?"

"Yes, but I was concerned that maybe it would make you look weak in front of others or is there a danger if people find out?"

"My love, come here."

I wrap my arms around her and remind her that all is well.

"Everyone will be happy for us lover. They've know what we have tried to deny for years, that we belong together. There are no dangers. We are safe."

I feel her relax as her body melts into mine. I feel like life cannot get better than this. I want to shout out our news on every roof top. I gather her up in my arms bridal style and begin to dance us around. She's laugh and smiling. I want to see her like this always. I float us across the room and down the stairs. I never stop my dancing and my feet never touch the ground. I make my way to the kitchen where I can hear Bubba and Claude are. Claude is the first to speak up.

"What has gotten into you two? You're acting even more sappy than usual."

"Hello Cousin and Hello Bubba. We have some exciting news. Sookie and I are getting married!"


	48. Chapter 48

Sorry this took so long for me to get out. Thanks to everyone who follows and reviews. Special thanks to Val for all of her support and help!

Chapter 48

Sookie's POV

It takes a minute for the look of shock to leave Claude's face. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I know he's wondering when I am going to approach Eric about becoming my Life mate but now that Eric has proposed, my mind is racing about how I can incorporate my previous plans into our up and coming nuptials.

"Congratulations Cousins! I can't help but think that you two are a little backwards on this though. You two are still 'married vamp style', correct? Or did I miss a divorce?"

He is grinning. He knows damn well that we are still pledged. Eric speaks up quickly and shocks me with his comment.

"Yes, Claude. We are still pledged but I want Sookie and I to be married in a religious ceremony. I want to honor her human tradition as well. This is important to us both. Isn't that correct Lover?"

"Yes Eric. It's important to me but I didn't realize it was important to you as well."

He tilts my head up towards his as he replies.

"Lover, I know that I am vampire but I am also a man. I've shared with you how I feel about seeing you walk down the aisle as you chose me for your husband. It will be the happiest day of my life."

Claude, being the smart ass that he is, starts making gagging noises. I grab the closest thing to me from the counter. Hmm a salt shaker, it will work. I quickly throw it at him and it smacks him right in the side of the head.

"Ouch! You didn't have to throw something at me! Damn Vampire blood! You're lucky it's not bleeding."

He's just getting dramatic now. Oh! He's even got the lip quivering going on. Eric, Bubba and I are giggling as he saunters over towards Eric and I.

"Eric, can you make sure I'm ok. I've heard that things like this can cause a concussion. I'm feeling a little faint. I might need mouth to mouth."

Claude can't keep a straight face and he's trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry Claude; Doctor Ludwig can check you over once she gets here, right Eric?"

Claude mumbles under his breath about how unfair I am while he fixes our plates.

I gather up some Royalty for my vampires and we all sit down for our 'dinner'.

Claude apologizes to us and congratulates us. Bubba seems ecstatic for us. We make small talk about what everyone's plans are for the next day. Claude has made sure that a room for Pam has been prepared for her arrival tomorrow. Bubba has been spending time in some of the more remote parts of the island. He has plans to do some more sightseeing tonight. It's not long before we hear a knock on the door. I'm shocked that Doctor Ludwig has become so formal; usually she just 'pops' in. Claude leaves us to greet her. I have to laugh at her abrupt manner as she walks through the house.

"Fairy, are you trying to keep an army out of this house? I'm surprised that I was even able to walk up the front steps. Where is the telepath?"

Eric and I exchange our 'hellos' with her and then Claude leads us to a spare bedroom for my examination.

It looks as if she brought half her clinic here with her. Is that an ultrasound machine? The men in my life are ridiculous! The Doctor wastes no time in getting started.

"Ok! Let's get you looked over little lady. How are you feeling?"

"I feel pretty good Doctor Ludwig. There really isn't any more pain. I'm mostly just a bit tired."

"Well, I need to know why I'm looking you over and why you were in pain. The damn Fairy didn't explain anything to me. Who's going to give me the details?"

Claude rolls his eyes and explains the ritual he and I went through. He goes into detail about how I felt afterwards and how strong my hormones smell to Eric now. After she processes all this information she looks over to my Viking and begins to question him.

"Have you tasted her blood yet Vampire? If you can smell her hormone level, which I can as well, you would have a good measure to go from."

He smiles and replies to her.

"No, I did not wish to weaken her. I'm aware I could have taken a small sip to confirm but we wish to clarify how her body has responded. Your machine will give us a better indication, would it not?"

"Very well Viking. Let's take a look then."

She has me lay down on the bed and instructs me to lower my pants a little. She only needs my stomach exposed for now. She proceeds to set up and begins a basic external ultra sound. I've never been able to understand how anyone can tell hide nor hair of anything when they look at the fuzzy images on those screens. But, I can see from the look on her face that she is amazed. I hear her gasp before she speaks.

"Unbelievable! The ovary you had removed has been regenerated. Your uterus looks healthy. I would like to perform an internal ultra sound as well."

I groan. These are not pleasant. Just as I'm about to ask Claude and Eric to leave I see a look of horror run across Claude's face. I look over to what has him so terrified and chuckle. He quickly begins to ramble.

"Sookie, I… I think that you might not need me here for this. Oh! I will not be staying to watch this. Please don't feel the need to fill me in on any details. Eww! Female genitalia are so gross. Ta ta!"

He's gone in a flash. Eric and I both laugh. Before I can even ask Eric to leave, he informs me that he will not be going anywhere. I can see the look of excitement on his face. He's very interested in this.

Doctor Ludwig begins a basic examination of me. This is not something I want happening in front of my Viking. I'm sure he can feel my apprehension in our bond. He takes my hand and comforts me.

"Lover, I have seen every inch of you. I'm not leaving your side."

He places a soft kiss to my cheek before capturing me with his beautiful blue eyes. I swear I could get lost in them forever. The sound of Doctor Ludwig's laughter breaks our private moment. She stops her examination and addresses us.

"I guess you can say that you are most definitely healed."

"Can you explain that in a little more detail? You barely examined me?"

"I can continue if you like, but I thought maybe the Viking might enjoy breaking you're newly restored hymen."

MY WHAT! She laughs again. I'm sure this time it has to do with the look of shock Eric and I both have plastered on our faces. Its a few minutes before either of us can speak.

"Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea! I might kill Claude."

Eric has a shit eating grin on his face. Of course, the pervert Viking loves this.

"I really don't see the need to examine you any further. You body has totally regenerated itself to its original healthy state. I would like to draw a small amount of blood to check your hormone levels. I'm sure Claude's assumption will be correct. You will be one fertile little lady for quite some time."

I can feel the excitement from Eric through our bond and I'm sure if it's lingering from my new found virginity or the fertility statement. It may be both.

She finishes up and prepares to draw my blood. Damn's she quick and good. I barely felt a thing. Normally, people would need a bandage after but I simply offer my arm to my Viking. His eyes glaze over with lust before his tongue sweeps out to collect what has seeped from the small puncture. I hear him mumble again my skin.

"Exquisite! Very fertile."

Doctor Ludwig brings me from my lust induced state. I need to get a grip. Wow! What that man does to me and he's only licking my arm.

"Continue to rest and eat well. You're still too skinny! I'm glad to see you looking so much better. I can't sense any linger magic from either of you. Does your bond feel restored?"

Eric answers for us.

"Our bond is stronger than ever. I can feel how strong her spark is now as well. I agree she needs to gain some more weight but I've never felt her energy or our bond so healthy before."

"Viking, are you saying that you can feel her spark?"

"Yes, Claude explained how we can share energy in a safer and healthier way. He guided us one evening. We both learned quite a bit."

She quickly looks over to me and I know what she is asking me. I don't want him to know yet! I hope she doesn't say anything. She quickly realizes that she almost let the cat out of the bag. I discretely nod my head to her. I thought we were busted when her eyes widened. I guess she didn't think I would make my decision so easily. There is no choice. I want my Viking in every way I can have him. This is our time and we are going to live it to the fullest.

"I will call you with the results of the blood work within the next few days. You can resume sexual activity anytime you feel brave enough to venture into it."

Ha! Now she develops a sense of humor! Just before she leaves the room she turns to us with her parting remark.

"Northman, take good care of you wife and bonded. She deserves it. That is a very beautiful ring by the way. Congratulations. I wish you two much happiness. Call me if there is anything you need."

I glanced over to my husband/ life mate to be and smile.

Eric drops to his knees and puts his head on my lap. We wrap around each other as I sit on the edge of the bed. I begin to run my fingers through his hair and I hear him start to do that 'purring' sound. I'm curious to why he is doing it so much now. I don't recall him ever making that noise before.

"Eric, have you always made that noise? I never heard you 'purr' before and now you do it all the time."

I can tell I've startled him. It takes a few seconds for him to respond. He laughs a bit then answers me.

"Lover, I've never 'purred' before as you put it. I'm not a cat. When I have you in my arms and I start to think of you this vibration begins in my chest. It's never happened to me before. I can't explain how I feel right now. In all my years I have never dreamt I would or could be this happy. I wish I could put into words how much I love you."

I tighten my arms around him and sigh. I don't want to wait much longer to share my spark with him. I need us to be a part of each other in every way. As we hold each other my plans starts to come together.

"Eric? When do you want to get married?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

I have to laugh at his comment. I guess I'm not the only impatient one.

"I can't get a wedding together in one day, besides Pam is coming tomorrow night. We have to deal with the Amelia situation first before we can move forward."

"Soon then Lover, I don't want to wait unless you would prefer to. I would like us to get married here. This island will always have a special meaning to me now. This is where we got to start over. Why don't we go back down stairs and start planning?

"Umm, I kind of thought we would have some alone time first?"

I can see his eyes darken with lust. I want him so badly. I want to plan our wedding but I want him so much right now.

"Lover, I would enjoy some alone time as well. How about a compromise? We do some planning with Claude and then we come back up here to continue what we started earlier."

What is he up to? Eric is never one to turn down sex.

"Eric, what is going on with you? You never turn down sex."

He gathers me up in her arms and kisses me passionately. We get lost in one another as usual. He breaks free and his lips continue down my neck. He begins to whisper in my ear. Doesn't he realize what this does to me?

"My lover…. I want you…. Right here….. Right now…. But think about….. How romantic it would be… if we waited until….. Our wedding night…."

He's licking and biting the side of my neck so softly that it causes a chill to break out all over my body. My mind quickly registers what he just said. We should wait? Huh? No, no waiting… I want him now.

"Eric! Who are you and what have you done with my Viking? There is no way I'm waiting until we get married. Hell! We're already married!"

He laughs the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard before. How can he think this is funny?

"Gotcha Lover!"

He is smiling that damn innocent smile at me. I'm going to kill him. Why do the men in my life insist on tormenting me? He doesn't give me a chance to respond. He grabs me into his arms and carries me bridal style back down the stairs.

We enter the kitchen area which has now become our official 'family meeting place'. Claude is laughing at us and I see Bubba enter into the room from the deck. Bubba is the first to speak up.

"Ms. Sookie, you sure look pretty tonight. Are ya' feeling better?"

I walk over and place a kiss on his cheek. I swear if a vampire could blush, Bubba would have.

"Thank you, Bubba. I feel much better tonight."

It doesn't take long for all of us to get into conversation. Claude begins to chop up some veggies for a chef's salad. My efforts to help him get shot down quickly and he tells me that my Viking looked lonely and needed to be cuddled. It's a wonderful feeling to sit around with them. I never imagined life could be so normal. Eric was anxious to start planning our wedding. He got up and went to the cabinet to gather some paper and a pen. Apparently he didn't like that I was sitting in a chair. He scooped me up into his lap before he went into planning mode.

"Lover, how soon is too soon for us to be married?"

"Eric, I have no idea of what I need to do. Can we even be legally married here?"

Claude the sneaky Fairy that he is smiles and was the first to respond.

"Yes, Cousins, you can legally wed here on this island. I did some research on it while you were with Doctor Ludwig. All you need to do is file for a marriage license and have a turn it in after the ceremony. It will be public record and will be recognized in the States. You both have your Passport and Sookie I can gather your birth certificate for you easily. Eric is not required to have one since he is older than paper itself!"

I can't help but join in at poking fun at my Viking. It seems only fair since he tormented me earlier.

"OH! Claude, are you sure I should be marrying such an old man? I mean he still has some life left to him, I guess I could always trade him in for a younger model in a few years."

I can't keep the smile from my face as I say this to Claude. Everyone knows there is no way in hell I could ever trade him in. Eric tightens his grip on me as he nuzzles into my neck. After a few soft kisses he growls and whispers in my ear. "Lover, do not worry I will remind you over and over again just how much life I have left in me."

Claude and Bubba both laugh and we start planning.

"Ok, so the marriage license is easy. We will need to find someone to marry us. I need a dress and we need to decide who we are going to invite."

Damn it! Why does my brother have to be such an asshole at times? I would really like him to be there when I get married but I fear how is going to take this. He was never a fan of Eric when we were dating. I know Jason can be insensitive jerk but he's still my brother.

"Lover, did you want a big wedding?"

Did I want a big wedding? I'm sure most girls dream of having a big elaborate day but not me. The less people the better.

"No, Eric I don't want a big wedding. If it were up to me there would only be a few others I would want here. Do we have to have a big wedding?"

"Absolutely not my love, I would like for Pam and Leif to be here to share our big night with us. You want your brother to be here, do you not?"

"Yes, I would like for him to be but I'm worried that he may be judgmental about my choices. Jason doesn't mean to be an ass but you all know how he can be."

"Let's call him then."

He can't be serious.

"Eric, are you sure? I don't want to deal with his negativity tonight, maybe another night?"

"Nonsense, I don't think that he will react the way you think he will."

I can sense that he's hiding something from me. What did he do now? If he glamoured my brother, well maybe if he did, it would be a good thing.

"Lover, I knew you would be worried about this. As soon as I realized I wanted to propose to while we were here, I called him. I asked him for his blessing. I didn't ask for his permission though. You're aware that I asked Claude for his permission in pursuing you and he is the one I felt deserved that type of respect. He is waiting on your call. I told him it may be some time before I proposed so I'm sure he will be surprised that you will be calling so soon."

I can't hold back and I wrap my arms around him. He is so good to me. Is there nothing that he doesn't think of?

"When should I tell him we are getting married?"

Eric looks over to Claude and asks him if a week is enough time. One week! Is Claude going to plan all of this?

"My love, how does next Saturday sound?"

"How do you two think we can get all this together by then?"

I'm ready to marry him right now but there is so much to do.

"Lover, take a deep breath and relax. Claude and I will handle everything. You will only need to find a dress and any little incidentals you want. Trust me our wedding will be perfect."

"Where will we find a place on such short notice?"

"I want to marry you here. Lover, marry me here, on this beach, under the stars and moon. All you need to do it tell me how you visualize it and you will have it."

His eyes never leave mine as he is talking to me. Once again I'm lost in his gaze. I know with all that I am that he will give me anything my heart desires. I lean forward and kiss him softly as my hand comes up to stroke his jaw.

"I love you. I will have a list for you by tomorrow night. I'm going to relax upstairs for a while. Why don't you call Pam and tell her she'll be staying for a few extra days."

He nods to me and I send him a wave of lust. I kiss him once again and wrap my arms around him. His face settles in the crook of my neck and I turn to whisper in his ear.

"Don't keep me waiting long"

I feel the purr start in his chest before I break free from his embrace. I say my goodnights to Claude and Bubba and walk to our room to prepare for my 'second' first time.

I decide to take a quick shower to remove the residue of ultrasound gel from my abdomen. I feel so much better since I've eaten and had Eric's blood. I'm sure it will still be a day or so before I totally feel like myself. After the quickest shower of my life, I'm hair free in all the necessary areas and refreshed. Now I need to find the perfect lingerie for tonight. I glance at the clock and I'm happy to find that it's still early. I dig through my dresser to look and see if there is anything appropriate for our evening. Unfortunately I come up empty handed. Oh well, I guess my pink bra and panty set will work. I continue around the room and begin to light candles and put on some soft music. Something on the table in the sitting area catches my eye. I walk over and see a beautifully wrapped box with my name on it. Is this from Eric?

I quick unwrap it and find a note inside.

_Cousin, _

_For a romantic evening with your Viking._

_Claude_

How in the hell could he know I would need this?

I take the sheer white night gown out of the tissue paper. It's perfect. The silk feels amazing. It's classy but sexy. I'm shocked that Claude would pick something like this. I would have thought he would have picked a little more on the slutty side. Who knew Claude had a romantic side? I remove my robe and slide on the gown. It fits my body perfectly. After I discard the gift wrap and box I make my way over to the freshly made bed. I can see what kept Claude busy while I was with Doctor Ludwig. The mood is set. I shake my hair out and allow the soft curls flow around my shoulders. I settle into the center of the bed and wait for my Viking to arrive.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N As always thank to everyone who follows and reviews this story. Special thanks to Val for all her help and advice with this story. I'm sorry I haven't updated more but work and home life are crazy still.

I own nothing, I just use the characters of the Sookie Stackhouse Novels.

Lemon Alert!

Chapter 49

Eric's POV

My lover quickly retreats from me to our room. Although I long to join her I can sense that she would like some time to freshen up. There are a few things I would like to do before I retire for the night as well. Bubba has already left for the evening and Claude is in planning mode for the wedding.

"Claude, would it be an inconvenience for you to have the King of Denmark stay with us a few days?"

"No, all the rooms on the second floor are light tight. We have six rooms total available. If there is anyone else you would like to join us, please don't hesitate. Eric, I don't mean to pry but I overheard a conversation between you and Sookie. Is it true that he is your Child?"

"Yes, I would ask that you do not advertise this but I feel since things have changed in our world that it may be a secret we no longer need to hide. You know that you will be safe with him here, yes?"

"Oh Eric, I will be safe but will he? Does he take after his Maker?"

Claude is never one to disappoint. Perhaps he will choose to flirt with Leif rather than me for a while.

"I'm sure you will approve. He is known to be 'easy on the eyes' as they say. I'm going to call him and Pam before I retire. Is there anything else we need to go over?"

"No, I'm sure Sookie and I will work on planning the wedding tomorrow. I will make sure all is prepared. I want you and her to enjoy this. Goodnight."

He blows me a kiss before he leaves the room. I can hear him singing as he retreats from the house. I shake my head and laugh at his antics.

It doesn't take me long to call both Pam and Leif. Pam was excited to hear that she will be staying for a few extra days. Although she wasn't too happy that I wouldn't tell her why. I have a lot to discuss with her. Pam is not aware that Leif is my child. I will need to handle this delicately. She may seem cold and ruthless but she does have feelings.

Leif was very pleased to hear that he would be joining us so soon. I requested that he come the night after Pam arrives. I need to prepare Pam but I want him here well before the wedding so that he can get to know Sookie and our new family better. At the thought of the family we now have become, I have the sudden realization that there are two others that my lover may want to be here. I know I should talk to her about this but I feel it would be a good surprise for her. I grab my phone and place the call in the hope that I don't wake them. As I dial I think about how I came to have this number. Pam would be pissed! As soon as I saw the paper pertaining to them on Pam's desk of course I made sure to make note of their contact information. There was no way I was going to let her watch over the boy all by herself. My lover would think it high handed of me but oh well!

I am greeted by a young man on the phone.

"Hello Savoy residence"

"Hello, is this Hunter?"

"Yes this is Hunter. Who is this?"

"Hunter, this is Eric. I met you a long time ago. Do you remember me?"

I have to chuckle as I reflect back to the night I waved at him when I went to rest in my 'hidey hole'.

"You're Aunt Sookie's friend right?"

"Yes, actually I am calling to speak to your father and you about something. Your Aunt Sookie and I are getting married and I would like to know if you would like to join us for our wedding. Is your father available?"

"You're marrying Aunt Sookie? That's so awesome. Hold on let me get him. Dad! Dad! Uncle Eric is on the phone. Him and Aunt Sookie are getting married. Can we go?"

Wow! I'm Uncle Eric already?

"Hello this is Remy."

"Hello Remy. I know we haven't met before but I know that Hunter and Sookie are very close. We are getting married next Saturday and I know that she would love for both you and Hunter to be here. I would like a chance to get to know you both as well. We are having a small wedding in the Bahamas. We have plenty of room here for you both and I would cover any expenses you would have."

"Eric, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with this. I don't want this to come off wrong but I'm not so sure I'm ok with Hunter being around vampires. Sookie's life hasn't been easy since she has taken up with your kind."

A sigh almost escapes my lips. I hear the fear and concern in his voice. I could not imagine how hard his life has been. I won't hold it against him if he chooses not to come. As a father I know that his first concerns are for his son's safety.

"I understand your hesitance. I assure you that you are safe here and in your life. Have you received a call from a Mr. Cataliades?"

"Yes, just the other day. He said that Hunter has a guardian now. He made sure to let me know that Hunter secret is safe and that he is being watched over. He said this was at the request of Sookie actually. She also set up a trust fund for him. Are you aware of all of this?"

I'm not shocked that my lover has set up an account for him. Is Remy aware that Hunter already has a trust fund?

"I was not aware of the trust fund but it seems as if now he has two. I set one up for him myself awhile back. I'm not sure why you weren't contacted about it but I will make sure that you get the information. I do know his guardian and you can trust her. She is my 'vampire child'. Her name is Pam."

"Is your last name…Northman?"

"Yes Remy that is my last name."

"I thought it was a mistake when I received the paperwork. I didn't understand why someone would set up a trust fund for him. I made some calls but then life got busy and I never pursued it further. You did this because of Sookie?"

He is shocked that someone has his son's well being in mind. Does he have anyone to help him financially or emotionally? I thought he had a family?

"Yes. I know that she cares deeply for him and she would want him looked after. In the 'vampire world' if you will, she is already my wife. We both want to make it official in the 'human world' as well. It would wonderful if you and Hunter could join us."

"I know that Hunter would like to see you both very much. You made quite the impression on him. At first I thought he dreamt you up. I don't trust easily Eric. I'm sure you can understand my situation with my son."

I understand his reasoning very well. Any children Sookie and I have will never be allowed from my sight. The Supe world may be calm but I will take no chances.

"Remy, I can assure you that you will be 100% safe here. Sookie's other cousin Claude is here and her brother Jason will be joining us in a few days. Take some time to think it over if you need."

I can hear Hunter in the background trying to convince his father.

"Are you sure we won't be intruding? Is there a hotel we can stay at close by?"

"We have plenty of space here. If you and Hunter don't mind sharing a bedroom we can accommodate you. If you feel you would be more comfortable in a hotel, I can make arrangements for you. Is there anyone you would like to bring with you? There will only be a handful of people here for the ceremony. We are marrying here on the beach and it will be a small after party here at the house."

"I think I should be able to arrange my schedule. I am single at the moment so it will just be Hunter and I coming. Can I call you tomorrow before I give you a commitment tonight? I need to make sure I can get away from work. I'm due a vacation but I need to make sure."

"Yes but may I call you? I don't want Sookie to be aware. I would like this to be a surprise. Pam is traveling tomorrow night. I will text you my day man's number. He can make the arrangements if you would like to travel with her. I can have Jason or Claude call you during the day as well if you have any questions or concerns."

"Yes either would be fine. I'm trusting you Eric, for my son's sake. He trusts the both of you. Please don't make me regret it. He's never excited about going anywhere. The voices are too loud. Sookie said she would help him if he needed it and I've been thinking a lot about her lately. I think the time has come that I need her help."

I can hear the desperation in his voice. He loves his son but he can't handle this alone anymore. I'm pleased I went with my intuition on making this call.

"Remy, I promise I will not allow harm to come to either of you. I know that Sookie will do all that she can to help him. Thank you for this chance. You will soon find that I am a man of my word. I do not make promises that I don't intend to keep. I look forward to meeting you and seeing Hunter again."

"We will see you soon. Good night Eric."

We end our conversation. I'm thrilled that he has agreed to do this. Sookie has such little family left and I know she will be excited to see them here. My work is done for the evening and now it's time to tend to my beloved. I search for her in the bond and find that she is becoming impatient. It's only been a little over a half hour since she retreated to our room and I'm positive enough time has passed for her to prepare. I make my way through the silent house towards our room. I send her some love and lust through the bond that she quickly returns to me.

As I approach the door I can feel the anticipation building up in me. I take a deep breath and take in the scents lingering from our room. I can smell the sweet fragrance of her shampoo and the candles burning. My hand reaches out to open the door and I'm awestruck by the vision in front of me.

There are a few candles illuminating the room in each corner. The doors to the balcony are open but the cotton drapes are closed. As the wind blows it moves the sheer fabric allowing the moonlight to peak in. The mosquito netting is down on the sides and back of the bed. The only way to enter is at the foot of the bed. My eyes roam her silhouette. She is reclined on a few pillows with her arms stretched wide. Without my command, my legs take me to where I can gaze upon her without any obstruction of my view.

What I find is my own personal Valhalla. She, without a doubt, is the most beautiful creature on earth.

My lover lies waiting for me on a bed of furs, dressed only in a simple white silk gown. Her hair falls in her natural soft curls around her. She has on no makeup or heavy perfume. Everything about her screams pure and natural. She looks like a virgin waiting for her husband on their first night. It's then that I realize that this is exactly what she's doing. She's giving me this gift. I won't allow myself to feel bitter about not truly being her 'first'. By the Gods! I know I am no one to talk but since her, there will never be another. The thought of being with another woman repulses me. No one will ever rival her beauty

My hungry eyes drink her in. The swell of her breasts, the curve of her neck, the way the white color of her gown enhances the color of her skin, the roundness of her hips and finally the look of desire I see in her eyes. She surprises me once again. She is always beautiful to me but tonight I am speechless. My pants grow even more painfully tight as I continue to gaze upon her. I watch as she takes a deep breath, mesmerized by the rise and fall of her breasts. The sight of her spread out before me captivates me. My fang click down and I lick my lips in anticipation.

"Lover, I have never seen a woman as beautiful and captivating as you are in all my years on this earth."

I can't fight the ever present pull that draws me to her. I need to touch her. I crawl up towards her and without any indecision her hands reach out for me. The moment we touch I feel the fluttering sensation in my chest and the 'purring' noise vibrates from within me.

I move in to kiss her. As my lips envelope hers I relish the sweet taste of her. I hover over her body slightly and get lost in our kiss. Our tongues move in unison with one another; neither of us fighting for dominance. Thankfully, long gone are the days of us fighting for power over one another or having the need to hold onto our stubborn natures. We have learned that we are equals; we are the other half of each other's souls.

The passion between us flares. She is nibbling and sucking on my lower lip. Her hands that have been running up and down my arms have now found their home as her delicate fingers thread into my hair. She slowly pulls my body down towards her. Even with my shirt on I can feel her nipples hardening into tight peaks against my chest. The feel of her body through the silk of her gown is entrancing. I can't keep my running my hands along the planes of her body. Her waist, legs and hips are my primary targets and anywhere else I can reach. I struggle to keep my lust in check. I want to savor this and worship her. The inner beast within me is screaming to bite her, fuck her and rub myself all over her. A growl erupts from me as I feel her thigh rub against my throbbing cock.

I break free from her lips to descend upon her body. I taste her neck and collar bone with my tongue. I travel lower to tease her aching nipples through the silk. My tongue flicks over the material and I watch as the peaks harden even more. She rewards me by crying out my name. I reach up to caress her breasts. The feeling of silk over the top of her breasts is amazing. It's as if her body is made just for me. Her breasts fit in my large hands perfectly. I squeeze and roll them; enjoying the weight of her flesh in my hands. I pull and roll her nipples through the silk causing her to moan and writhe on the bed. I need to feel her up against me. I sit up to remove my shirt and sit back on my heels while I reach out for her. She rises to her knees and I pull her against me. I begin to move up and down slightly so that her nipples rub up against my bare chest.

Holy Fucking Hell! The feeling is so erotic. My hands are everywhere. I squeeze the flesh of her ass and hips while I thrust towards her as I try to get some friction on my aching dick. Her lips are kissing and sucking along my collar bone and chest. I bend my head to capture her lips to kiss her passionately. I cannot wait much longer. The anticipation is killing me but I need to prepare her body.

I don't wish to destroy her gown so I gently begin to lift it from her body. Our lips separate briefly as I lift it over her head. I take a moment to bask in her beauty. She patiently waits while my eyes roam over her body. Once I reach her eyes she softly smiles and whispers one word to me. "Yours"

One word and it fuels the predator in me. She knows what this does to me. She nods and smiles again. She's conveying to me that she accepts all of me; the man who wants to make love to his woman and the vampire that needs to claim and possess her. It's like she knew that the Vampire would need to stake his claim. I know she is not untouched but the thought of being in her newly healed body for the first time, to touch brand new healed skin that has never been touched before. This makes the Vampire very happy. A growl forms deep within me.

"MINE!"

I pull her naked body against me once more and allow the primal side of me to come out. There is no sense in fighting the inevitable.

"My bonded"

My tongue runs along her neck.

"My bride"

Nipping and sucking on her flesh.

"My lover"

Capturing her nipple; sucking on it hard.

"My wife"

Picking her up and laying her out. Looking at her, spread out on our bed like an offering.

"My blood"

Looking into her eyes. Seeing the love she holds for me. Feeling her love through the bond.

"My reason for existing"

I kiss her softly and push away my feelings of possessing her. I cannot change what I am but I refuse to let it rule me.

My lips travel the length of her body. I kiss, nibble and lick every bit of her I come across. I linger on the soft area above her pubic hair; the soft and silky flesh of her abdomen that will one day grow round with child. Continuing down her body my mouth reaches its destination. I place the tip of my tongue at the base of her opening and with one long lick I collect any of her sweet juices that she has offered. I caress her thighs and calves and then place them gently over my shoulders. I blow a cool stream of air in a circular pattern over her clit. Her hands grab my head in effort to pull me into her sweet abyss. She moans and begs for me to continue.

"Eric…. Please... I need you…"

I reach down and free my raging cock from the confines of my pants. They are lowered and kicked across the room before she could even blink. I'm hungry for the sweet taste of her on my lips. My tongue darts out to lick and swirl around her glorious pussy.

"Mmm… Lover… you're so wet for me… so sweet… I could drink you… all night."

I continue to feast upon her. I alternate licking, nibbling and sucking on her clit. I don't let allow her to cum just yet. My mouth lowers down as I proceed to fuck her with my tongue. I growl when her body rewards me with more of her hot wet juices. I slowly slide one hand up along the inside of her thigh. She gasps in anticipation. My tongue circles around her nub while my finger penetrates her now shallow opening. By the Gods! She is tight! It has been a very long time since I've entered a virgin. My mind is torn with wanting to prolong and savor this or to surrender to the burning desire of feeling of her tight walls gripped around the length of my cock. I'm pulled from my inner battle by the feeling of her walls fluttering around my finger. My sweet lover is ready to cum and my mouth salivates with the thought of collecting her nectar. I replace my tongue with my thumb so that I can continue to stimulate her while I drink all that her body offers to me. I rub small circles and tap her swollen clit a few times before she climaxes. Her hips lift off the bed and she screams my name. I can feel her pleasure through our bond. My tongue sweeps along her folds over and over again; making sure not to waste a drop.

I begin to kiss my way up her body as she recovers. Once I reach her lips she sighs and smiles at me.

"I love you Eric."

My dead heart melts. I will never understand what I've done to deserve her.

"I love you too."

I want to thank her for giving me this gift, for choosing me as her husband, for understanding that the Vampire in me, needed to state his claim but I cannot find the right words. For a moment we get lost in each other's eyes. Her patience is running low and her lips seek purchase with mine.

I caress her face and sense her nervousness through the bond. I need to let her know that she will not feel any pain.

"Lover, I will not hurt you. Trust me. You will only feel pleasure."

"Eric, I know it's going to be uncomfortable for a minute. It's just that you're so big and…"

"Lover… trust me."

She nods and captures me in a passionate kiss once again. I know her body is ready. I stretched her enough with my fingers to allow me to penetrate her, her muscles are relaxed from her orgasm and she is more than wet enough. I can't help but think if Compton did this for her? I push the thoughts from my head quickly. It no longer matters.

I position myself in between her legs. My cock rubs against her thigh and we both moan.

"Are you ready my love?"

She is gazing in my eyes and confidently says 'yes'. I bring my wrist to my mouth and bite. My blood oozes from the wound as I rub it over the length of my dick. There will be no pain. Any tears in her skin that are made will heal immediately. I will not have her uncomfortable. Her eyes now wide take in what I am doing.

"Only pleasure my lover."

Once I'm finished coating myself she surprises me by licking my wrist and fingers clean. Fuck! The sight of her licking my blood from me drives me crazy!

I kiss the remaining blood from her lips and lower myself down on top of her. While continuing to kiss her I place the tip of my dick at her opening. She is struggling to hold herself back from thrusting herself on to me. We are both impatient and can no longer wait. I push forward slightly and feel the head begin to push into her tight channel. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! So hot… So damn tight…

I slowly pull back to enter her a bit more; pausing to give her body time to adjust. Back again to push in a bit further. I'm lost in the sensation of her body. I can no longer complete sentences in my head.

Waiting

Pulling back; pushing in a bit further

Feeling her walls grip me tighter

Looking into her eyes to make sure she is doing alright

Pulling back; pushing in and feeling her maidenhead

Whispering to her 'I love you'

Pulling out to thrust forward just enough to break through

She gasps but does not cry out

Realizing I'm only half way in

I struggle for a moment to get myself together. Her hand caresses my cheek and I'm once again in control. I need her lips. We kiss passionately. Our tongues flick, stroke and massage the others. My hips continue to move back and forth; patiently allowing her body to adjust. I kiss my way to the soft spot below her ear pausing to suck along her flesh. I whisper words my feelings of love and lust while I nibble on her earlobe.

"This is best… This is right… I love you… We were made for each other…"

My words and actions cause her to cry out.

"Eric…you feel so good… I've missed having you inside me… Please… don't stop…"

I continue to work my way into her body. Finally I hit a final barrier; her cervix. I am totally sheathed within her hot wet pussy. My body is perfectly still. I savor every flutter of her walls along my ten inches. Her body is still adjusting to the length and girth of me. After a moment her muscles relax. I nuzzle into her neck; enjoying the smell of her sweet blood below the surface of her skin.

"My lover, are you doing ok?"

I turn my head to look at her and see her smile.

"Make love to me"

I rise up further on my elbows and her legs wrap around me. Slowly but with much more effort I pump my cock in and out of her. I attack her mouth; thrusting my tongue in between her teeth. Her hands claw at my forearms as her hips begin to thrust up in efforts of meeting mine. It's not enough. I need us closer. I reach behind her back and pull her towards me as I adjust and rest back on my legs. I now have her positioned so that she can straddle me. She wraps her hands around my neck. Her hips are thrusting and circling against mine. No woman has ever made my body feel so alive. My one arm is around her back holding her close to me while the other is stroking and pinching her nipples. My body is on sensory overload. The feel of her body gripping me, the smell of our sex in the room, the moans coming from her mouth, and the glorious sight of her naked body writhing on me has me ready to blow.

I begin to push all her buttons. I want her to cum with me. I stimulate her nipples a bit more. Her body leans back to give me better access which has now allowed me to watch her body take me in. It mesmerizes me. My hand comes down to flick her clit. The result is immediate. I feel her walls tighten more and I continue to flick my finger back and forth along it. She is so close I barely have to touch her. Her head is thrown back in passion and the sounds coming from her are primal and erotic.

"Cum with me lover… Cum all over my cock… Let me feel that tight pussy of yours clamp down on me…Fuck!... You're so beautiful when you cum… Look at me lover"

Her head snaps up and I get lost in her eyes. We both are teetering right on the edge of bliss. I want to bite her so fucking bad but I can't pull myself from our gaze.

"Eric… Now! Cum now!"

My body listened to her command. Her walls clamped down and began to pulsate around me at the same time my balls twitched and my cock released the first stream of my dead essence into her. Her body is absolute perfection. She continues to ride me in efforts to maximize her orgasm to its fullest thus bringing me with her. My body cannot keep up with hers. My cock released stream after stream of cum into her. My now, still hard, but empty member gratefully accepts the continued pulsating of her walls. Her moans and cries never falter as I keep thrusting into her. I love that she continues to cum after I'm finished.

We both recover from the intense pleasure and I wrap my arms around her. Her head rests on my chest. Her lips kiss and caress me as she comes back to herself. I gently turn us so that we can lie down facing each other but without withdrawing from her body. Her leg hitches up around my waist and she snuggles closer in.

I feel no discomfort from the bond but I want to assure myself that she is not in pain.

"Lover, are you in pain?"

"Mmmm… No, just as you promised; only pleasure. I love you Eric."

This pleases me immensely. I thought a great deal about how to handle her discomfort and I'm grateful this technique worked.

"I love you too. How about we take a bath?"

"Only if you promise to get me dirty again after."

She hits me with a deep wave of lust through the bond. Did I mention how much I love her higher hormone levels? I waggle my eyebrows and give her my sexiest smile.

"Oh! My lover! I will get you dirty over and over again until dawn. I promise!"

She laughs as I scoop her into my arms and walk us towards the bathroom. My mind races with all the ways I can get her dirty before I clean her up again. I place her on the counter and begin to run the water for our bath. I remember how smooth and soft her skin was after she bathed with the oils.

"Lover, take care of your human needs while I run into the hall way and get us some oils for the tub."

With a quick kiss I'm out into our room with a towel around my waist. I listen for any signs of activity in the house. All is quiet as I gather up what I need.

Once I return to the bathroom I see my lover patiently waiting for me. We select some oils and pour them in. I step in first so that she can sit in between my legs with her back against my chest. We sit quietly for a few minutes; enjoying the silence and the feel of emotions we are sharing. I need her again. I can feel her lust and love. Does she have any idea what she does to me?

"Lover?"

She turns and looks up at me with a smile that reaches all the way to her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes

"I need you again. Come. Let me bath you before I have you again."

I feel the lust ignite within her. We can't control ourselves and begin to kiss and fondle one another. Maybe we can get dirty in the tub then I can bath her afterwards? My lover must have the same thoughts because she turns to me and straddles my legs. She only pauses to grab my length and position it securely within her folds. We both moan in unison as she impales her body onto my shaft.

Its hours before I get to actually bath her.


	50. Chapter 50

Sorry for the delay in updating. This is a short chapter but i will be posting two tonight. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. You guys rock! I own nothing.. please don't sue!

Chapter 50

Ancient Pythoness POV

Once I began to tap into my visions of the Telepath's life it was easy to monitor what has been happening in the last few days. Of course, when I spoke to Doctor Ludwig I never intended to inform her I was well aware of the healings and gifts the Telepath received, but there was no reason to keep it from her. I am pleased with the turn of events. The Viking and his bonded are very happy and they both deserve it. I've also been watching Niall. I knew he could not be trusted and that he is always in search of his own best interests but I quickly found that I was mistaken when it comes to his sincerity pertaining to the Supe world maintaining some sort of peace. He still feels that 'Superior' beings are above and beyond all others. His power and title have gone to his head. In the last few days I had two of my most trusted handmaidens doing some research for me. I am not happy with what they have found.

I plan on speaking with the other members of the Council tonight about this after I send Niall on an errand to the Fairy Realm. I told Claude that he would have the magic he needed with or without Niall's consent. Claude has every right to ask for this magic. He has taken the role of her family patriarch and with her permission is allowed to guide her. Claude has done an exceptional job of this. He has explained her options to her and has not persuaded or misled her in any way. Niall has done none of these things. I will have to make sure that I work quickly. I am certain that once Niall learns of what is to transpire between the Viking and his great granddaughter that he will react badly.

I have one week to make sure that all is in order. Sookie will need to have the ones that love her surround her for the meeting that I have seen in my latest vision. The truth will surface and the Telepath will have another choice to make.

I have my faithful handmaiden Elaina summon Niall. She has never liked him and was always wary around him. She is very familiar with how cruel he can be. Adele Stackhouse was a distant relation to her and through me she watched how Niall reacted to Fintan's affair with his human.

Our meeting is brief and I request him to return to Fairy to gather the potion I need him to create. I'm sure that he knows I am aware that he could easily summon what he would need but I want him watched as he creates the magic that will change the Supernatural world as we have known it. I have already spoken to Thomas, the ruling Prince, and he has promised to oversee Niall himself. It's comforting to know that others do not question my requests. Others feel that it's fruitless to deny me of what I ask. They seem to forget that there is free will in life and just because I 'see' something, it does not mean events are unchangeable.

I gather with my Council members and request their presence for a small wedding that is to take place one week from tomorrow. I also inform them that only my presence will be acknowledged until I call them forth. I want everyone to listen and observe first. Niall is going to incriminate his self; of this I am certain.

I retire to my chambers and prepare for my death sleep. I summon Elaina to place a call for me before I retire for the day. The phone rings twice before he picks up.

"Hello this is Claude."

"She will have a choice to make on the day she weds. It will have nothing to do with the choices she has already made. I will bestow the gift of life upon the Viking prior to their union. Remember what I spoke of. He must die before the seed is planted or all will be lost. You are forbidden to speak of this."

I end the call with no other words. Tomorrow I will begin to plan.

Claude's POV

I hang up from my cryptic call with the old gal. What the hell am I supposed to do? Should I kill Compton now? I know I am within my rights to do so but I still need more information of who is behind this.

I begin to dissect what she said to me. Sookie will have another choice to make but it has nothing to do with her prior decisions. She has already decided to marry and life mate with Eric. What choice will she have to make then? God damn this is going to drive me crazy.

The old gal said she will bestow the gift of life upon the Viking. Is the A.P. going to present the fertility magic to him? He needs to do this of free will. Is the A.P. going to explain this to him? Sookie and Eric will have to be life mated before this magic will work or at the very least shortly afterwards. How in the hell could all be lost if Compton doesn't die before she becomes pregnant?

I can't take any chances. I will have to kill Compton soon; well before the wedding. I have all the information out of him that I need. Everything is documented and no one has come forth demanding his release.

I walk back to my room. I have a wedding to prepare and guests arriving. Pam will be here tonight and we will deal with the Amelia situation. The King of Denmark and Jason should arrive the next day. I need to decide on a day to deal with Compton. Tomorrow night would be best before everyone else arrives but can Sookie deal with this without me present? I am not in need of all the details the witch did to my dearest cousin. Tomorrow would be best.

Upon entering my room I see a note slipped under my door. I quickly retrieve it and begin reading.

_Cousin,_

_I have arranged for two more guests to arrive. I wanted to surprise Sookie. Please do not share with her this information. I called and spoke to Remy and Hunter Savoy. Remy is finalizing his and Hunters travelling plans. They will be arriving tomorrow with Pam or the next day. I am unsure of Jason's arrival but he assured me that he wanted to be here for Sookie._

_I am able to have my day man procure anything that we should need for the wedding. I left his number for you on the counter in the kitchen. Please put him to use. I want you and Sookie to continue having your 'fun in the sun' during the day. I know she will want to handle menial tasks pertaining to the wedding therefore, I will need your help in convincing her to allow us to hire people to do this work._

_I have a few other surprises for her as well that I will need your assistance with._

_Have a pleasant day._

_E_

How in the world does he have time to write notes? He is 'ninja' like when he does stuff. I didn't even hear him come down from their room. It's then that I realize how comfortable I've become around a Vampire. This man is meant to be my mortal enemy and can kill me in an instant. Oh! How my world has changed.


	51. Chapter 51

Thanks for following and to Val for all her help and encouragement! I own nothing... don't sue!

Enjoy!

Chapter 51

Sookie's POV

I wake from my slumber earlier than usual. I could blame my internal alarm clock or my human needs but I admit that I'm awake due to my excitement. I can't wait to start planning our wedding. I have so many things I want to get done and so much I need to talk to Claude about. It's time I let him in on my plans. I feel pretty confident on how I want approach Eric on becoming my life mate and I know for sure that I want to do this on our wedding night. I have a few things I want to surprise him with. I want to incorporate our pledging into our ceremony. During our initial discussion last night, we spoke of someone local performing the ceremony but now I'm not so sure that will work. I wonder if Claude is able to legally perform the ceremony. Eric has a license to perform marriages, right? Maybe Claude has one. I don't think that a human would understand the significance of a ceremonial pledging knife.

As always, I'm hesitant to leave the confines of my Vikings arms but if I'm to get anything accomplished today without him knowing, I need to get moving.

I roll over and kiss my Viking and set out to start my day. I shower and dress quickly. I make my way to the kitchen where I find a note and some flowers in a vase on the counter by the coffee pot. I reach for the envelope with my name on it.

_Lover,_

_Good morning my love._

_Please accept this credit card for any purchases you need to make for our wedding. I am aware that you have the means to take care of any cost that we should incur but I feel if you insist on paying for things so do I. Please put all costs on this card. There is no current balance and it has an unlimited line of credit. Once the bill comes in we can pay the balance off together._

_I hope you and Claude have a good day planning. I love you and I'm counting the minutes until you become Mrs. Eric Northman._

_Love,_

_E_

He is so damn sneaky. I bet I never even see the damn bill when it comes in. I hear Claude come in from the back deck.

"Good morning Sookie! How was your evening?"

I embrace him in a warm hug and thank him for mine and Eric's surprises last night.

"Claude, thank you so much for having our room prepared for us and for the lovely gown. It was perfect. Were you trying to make me look like a virgin bride?"

He laughs a full blown belly laugh at my question but I am truly curious if this was his goal.

"Actually Cousin, I was trying to create that type of theme for you. Tell me, did the Viking approve?"

He is such a shit. I shouldn't be surprised.

"Yes he did; very much in fact."

"Ah! Cousin, do I get details?"

"Not today Claude we have too much to do. Sit down and I'll grab some paper so we can get started."

He grabs us some coffee and sweet rolls while I get the stuff to make a list. We go through everything from flowers, gazebos, seating and food. It doesn't take us long to have everything pulled together. I decide that I only want to give Eric suggestions on what I want. He can go from there. I know that most woman become bridezilla's when planning their wedding but I have faith in my Viking and I know everything will be perfect.

"Ok Claude, now I need your help on a few things. First, I need to find Eric the perfect ring. I have no idea where to start. I want it to be perfect but it needs to be unique. Second, I need to incorporate a renewal of our pledging into the wedding. By some strange chance do you have a license to marry people?"

"The ring and the pledging I can help you with. I think it's a great idea to incorporate a renewal of your pledging into the wedding. It will mean so much to Eric. Now, why would you think I would be licensed to marry people?"

I can't help but laugh at his face. Wait till he hears why I wondered.

"Well, Eric has a license and he performed a wedding at Rhodes for Russell and Barlett years ago. I thought maybe during your crazy years in this realm you had one too. I'm at a loss here Claude there is no way I can have a human officiate for us and incorporate a blood exchange. I was hoping you could perform the ceremony."

"Sookie, I would love to perform your ceremony. Do you know where Eric got his license?"

"He got it over the internet if you can believe it. I'm sure you can get one as well. It was from the church of the loving spirit or something like that."

"That sounds easy enough. I will look into it today. Now, I have something I want to show you."

I watch as he runs off towards the stairs. I really hope he has a good idea about Eric's ring because I'm at loss as to what to do.

"Cousin, the night we talked about you and Eric at you house, when you showed me the bullet. Well, I kept it. I thought that if I could have it made into a pendant that you could give it to him. Then I started thinking about it more and I thought it would be nicer as a ring. Let me show you what I had done with it and if you don't like it we can have it changed."

He sets a black box in my hands and I open it. It's perfect for Eric. Claude had the metal melted down and shaped into a band. I'm curious why there are two different shades of metal.

"Claude why is there two different shades of metal on the band here."

"Well, I used platinum for the band its self. See where the darker color begins? That is the bullet. There was no way one bullet could be used for a ring this size. Your Viking has large hands. I hope you don't mind but I used a piece of string and measured his ring finger while you two slept one morning. Like I said the band is platinum and then I melted down the bullet to sculpt it into the twisted design that is laid on top."

"What's the stone that's there Claude? It's not a diamond, I can tell but I've never seen a stone like it before."

"You will never see one again either. It's a stone from the Fairy Realm. It's not very large but it will be big enough for what I have planned if you approve."

What is he up to? The ring is perfect for Eric. He will love the platinum and the design is similar to the necklace he bought for me, so I know he will like that as well.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Sookie, I can drill into this stone and if you and Eric give me a few drops of your blood I can use some magic to seal it into the stone itself. The stone is clear and does look somewhat like a diamond but if there is blood in the center, it will appear as if it's a ruby but much more beautiful. I've seen it done with different liquids before. Blue and red colors work the best to enhance to stone. It will look as if the stone is illuminated in certain lights. I thought it would be a good representation of your blood bond."

I reach out and thrust myself into his arms.

"Claude, it perfect! I can't wait until he sees it. OH! He is going to love it! Thank you! I never knew you were so creative when it came to jewellry."

"Cousin, I am gay. Of course I'm creative. I think we have everything taken care of for the wedding. Now, I need to know what you are up to about asking him to be your life mate."

"I plan on asking him right after the wedding. I want it to be my wedding gift to him. Do you think it's a stupid idea?"

"What! No! I think it's a great gift. What of the others that will be here afterwards. Bubba, Pam, Leif and your brother will be here. You do know that you will be 'out of touch' for a few days possibly, right?"

"I thought about that and you said you wanted to be here to keep an eye on things so I figured we could put them up in a hotel or something. I don't want to kick anyone out or anything but I'm not sure if it's safe for others to be around."

I hate to kick everyone out but there is no way I'm waiting any longer for this. I almost wish I had more time before the wedding so we could life mate before the ceremony. I'm a terrible secret keeper when it comes to Eric now.

"Why don't we tell them that you guys are going to a hotel for a private honeymoon? I could ward your room so that no one can enter but me. I would never enter unless I sensed one of you needed me. We could stock the refrigerator with food and blood. No one would be the wiser."

"It sounds perfect. Now, we need to make sure to keep this from Eric and how are we going to get his blood? I can get some while he's asleep for the day I'm sure."

"NO! I would never take his blood without his knowledge. I will ask him for a drop or two. I will explain it's for a gift I have planned for the two of you. I will not deceive him. His blood is sacred."

"OH! I never thought of that. Of course, I'm sorry I suggested it. Is there anything else we need to do? I still need a dress but I wanted Pam to help me with that. I was wondering if Eric will ask her to be his 'best man'. I was kind of hoping to ask her to be my maid of honor. I know! I know! Before you say it Claude, you said I would forgive her and while I'm still upset. She is still my friend and Eric's child."

"You worry too much! Let's go swim for a while. We need to make Eric a new DVD to watch! We have the list made and I will make sure everything gets taken care of. Let's go have some fun"

For the next few hours that is exactly what we do. As I lay on the beach I close my eyes and simply soak up the sun. It's so beautiful here. I can't wait to marry Eric. My mind begins to wander and I imagine our life together. Will he want to try to conceive immediately? I guess we will need to do some research on the best methods and select donors. One thing I know for certain is that I want my children to look like their father. It's not long before I drift off to sleep. Claude wakes me so that I can turn over and I continue to drift in and out of my happy dreamland.

After our time on the beach we work our way back in to the house. As I shower, Claude prepares dinner for us. During our dinner we make some more plans but my late night is still dragging me down.

"Claude, I'm going to head up to the room and get so more sleep. What time does Pam arrive?"

"She will not be here until at least 1 am. You are still recovering. Go get some rest. It's going to be a long night. I have a few things I must take care of anyways."

I thank him again with a hug and kiss on the cheek before returning to my Viking. I softly kiss his lips upon entering our bed. He is my whole world. I say a silent prayer to God thanking him for the second chance he has given us to be together again. I rest my head against his chest and snuggle in close to him. This is what it feels like to come home.

Claude's POV

I love my Cousin very much but I am so glad she needed a day to rest. I worked nonstop during the time she slept on the beach. I emailed the list we made to Eric's day man and placed a few calls to my favorite restaurants. With so many people in the house, I don't want Sookie to worry about cooking. I will make sure there is enough prepared foods here for us to eat. Eric's day guy assured me that he could get everything prepared within the next two days. I also received word from Remy that he and Hunter will be arriving with Pam tonight. The cleaning service I use made sure all the rooms were prepared for guests. Thankfully, this is not something I will need to worry about.

I need to remind Sookie to call her dimwit brother tonight as well. I'm not sure if I will deal with Compton tonight or another night. I'm anxious to get this over and done with. There is no other option but to end his existence. I will leave nothing to chance on this. I have a feeling that I need to take care of him tonight. Sookie and Eric will be preoccupied with the arrival of Remy, Hunter and Pam. I don't want the Viking or Pam trying to tag along. Compton's undead life will end at my hands alone.

It doesn't take long for me to finish up the tasks I have at hand. I set up the entertainment system for Eric so that he can watch his new favorite reality show then settle into a comfortable chair. I take this time to reflect on my new found purpose in life. It's been a long time since I have put others needs before my own and it feels good. I can't wait to see the look on Compton's face when I tell him everything that Sookie and Eric will have before I give him his true death.


	52. Chapter 52

Hello! Here is the next chapter. Things are going to get a bit intense for a bit after this chapter. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. They're addictive and help fuel my muse.

I own nothing... Charlaine Harris owns its all!

Chapter 52

Pam's POV

I rise from my death sleep with a thousand things to do! Damn it Eric! Could you have given me a little more notice? To say that I was shocked when he called me back before dawn is an understatement. I reflect on our brief conversation to make sure there is nothing I will forget to grab before heading out for the airfield.

"Pamela, I have some exciting news. I was going to wait for you to get here before I told you but a few things have changed. I proposed to Sookie and we are having a human ceremony here on the island this Saturday. I will need to gather a few things for me before you fly out."

"Master, you proposed? Did you use the ring you had designed for her? What do I need to bring? I'm so out of the loop!"

"I apologize for you being 'out of the loop' as they say. It was not my intention to do so. Please Pam, enough with the 'Master'. You are no longer being punished nor do I want you to feel left out. A lot has taken place and Sookie is my main priority right now. There is much we need to discuss while you are here. A lot of good changes are happening. I need to you to bring my father's sword, my Armani suit, and I need you to contact the demon lawyer. I want him to have Sookie's name added to everything I own except Fangtasia. I want that to be put into your name alone. Make sure you bring something nice to wear for the wedding. If you don't have something you think will work, make sure to purchase something. Put it on my black American Express. Oh! And of course I used the ring I had designed for her. You yourself said it was perfect."

"That ring is perfect! I'm still glad you asked my opinion about it. The last time you wed I'm sure you had to present an animal or an enemy's head; for the love of all that's evil! Men! What do you mean about Fangtasia? Why would it be in my name only?"

"I am giving it to you Pam. Fangtasia is yours if you want it. I no longer have the desire to run a business like that. There is no way I could sit on that throne night after night while woman and men throw themselves at my feet while my beloved has to endure their fantasies. To be honest, I'm not sure where we will be going when we leave here. If she wants to return to Louisiana, we will but I would like to see us travel for awhile. I have so many places I would love her to see."

Wow! I have never heard such happiness in his voice. I always knew they loved each other but the tone in his voice renders me speechless for a moment.

"Pam, are you still there?"

"Yes, Eric… I just… You sound so happy. I've never heard your voice so full of life before."

"Pam, I have never been happier in my life. I can't wait for you to get here. What I have to tell you…. There are no words to describe how this news makes me feel. It will be dawn soon. My day man will contact you after sunrise. I have invited Hunter and his father to join us for the wedding. It's possible that they may be travelling with you. I will see you the next evening my child."

"Good night Eric."

I shake my head in efforts to clear my thoughts. I need to get all my stuff together. Damn him. One phone call a half hour before dawn and he expects me to get all this together. He knows I need at least a few hours to pack!

The next night

I rise and I do my best and have my things gathered within an hour. His house is on the way to the airstrip so I can pick up the sword and suit on my way. Just before I begin to load my car, my cell phone rings. It's a number I don't recognize.

"Hello this is Pam"

"Hello Pam, This is Remy Savoy. Eric's day guy gave me your cell phone number. I wanted to let you know that Hunter and I will be meeting you at the airstrip and traveling with you. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, not at all, you have been informed that I have been appointed Hunters guardian, right?"

"Yes, I spoke with Sookie's lawyer and Eric about this. I sort of wanted to prepare you though."

What the hell could this breather need to warn me about?

"Well, you see, Hunter is very excited about meeting you. This is not something that happens often. I just wanted to prepare you. He's still young and sometimes a bit immature for his age. I keep him pretty sheltered because of what he has to deal with on a daily basis. I want him to enjoy being a kid as long as he can."

OH! I thought he had a serious problem or something. I'm sure I will deal with a 9 year old just fine.

"Remy don't worry. I'm sure things will be fine. I will see you at the air strip in about an hour?"

He chuckles before we end out call. Humans! They worry about the stupidest things.

Fifty eight minutes later, my tasks accomplished and I'm walking into the small air field hanger where Claude's private jet will meet us. What I find stops me dead in my tracks!

Standing by the loading area is a small child about 4 and ½ feet tall. He has the biggest smile on his face. I can't see his body due to the sign he is holding. Written on white poster board in bright blue magic marker, it reads 'Pam Ravenscroft'. As I walk closer, he then begins bouncing up and down on his heels. He quickly turns towards his father to grab a bright bouquet of daisies from his hands. His father chuckles and nods to him before exchanges the flowers for the sign. Hunter raises his head high and walks towards me.

"Aunt Pam?"

Aunt Pam? When the hell did I become Aunt Pam? This child and I need to have a talk.

"Hello, you must be Hunter?"

"Yes, I'm Hunter Savoy."

With a bright smile, his hand extends the flowers towards me. I accept them with a smile. I do know how to act like a lady when I need to. I see his father chuckle again. Ok, so maybe he is kind of cute for a tea cup human.

"Thank you for the flowers Hunter."

"You're welcome Aunt Pam."

Ok, now we need to talk. I cannot be Aunt Pam. It's totally too personal.

"Hunter, I'm not your Aunt, you know this right?"

It's Remy who steps in to explain.

"I'm sorry; I really didn't know how to explain the situation. Since Sookie and Eric are getting married, well Eric became Uncle Eric in his mind and I'm not sure what to call you so…"

This is easy enough. I can explain this and all will be well.

"Hunter, Eric is not my brother; he is more like a father figure. He is who made me a vampire. When this occurs, people like me are referred to as another vampires 'child'. So you can see why I'm not Aunt Pam."

He gets a brighter smile on his face and runs up and hugs me! This tea cup hugs me.

"Awesome! So we're cousins now! This is even better. I don't have any cousins! I love you Pam! I'll be the best cousin ever!"

WHAT! How did I make this worse? I'm speechless and I have no idea what to do; Remy looks at me with sympathy in his eyes. I guess he did try and warn me. Hunter speaks to get my attention again.

"Pam, you're supposed to hug me back. Don't you know how to give a hug?"

The innocence and sweetness in his eyes as he looks at me amazes me. How can a child that can hear all people's cruel thoughts have such a look of innocence to him? It makes me think about the first time I met Sookie. She was so innocent but so wise at the same time. I can't help but wonder how difficult her life was as a child. I lower myself down and wrap my arms around him to embrace him. I see his father's eyes shine with love for his child. He smiles but it's a smile that is haunted with pain. I can only imagine how hard it is for him to watch his child grow and deal with his gift or perhaps it is truly a disability as Sookie would claim.

"Wow! Pam! Pam! When I hug you I can't hear anything. It all goes quiet!"

"I'm sure that's a nice break for you. But, this isn't something we shout out ok? You can tell me anything you need to but I want you to do this when we are alone. There are things others don't need to know, ok?"

"Yes, I understand. Can I hold your hand on the plane? I'm nervous about flying and like I said, you make the other stuff better."

He said the 'other stuff' in the most adorable whisper to me. OH! Fuck a zombie! This kid is going to be the death of me. How can I say no?

"Of course, you can hold my hand. Let's get our stuff and get going shall we?"

Remy walks up and introduces himself to me, while Hunter's hand remains holding mine. All of things are gathered and we board the plane.

"Dad, I need to use the restroom."

The flight attendant directs him where to go and he skips, yes skips towards the back of the plane. Remy addresses me.

"Thank you Pam. I really tried to rein him in but like I said, well, I appreciate your kindness."

"Remy, it's not a problem really. I'm curious though, how do you ever say 'no' to that face?"

He smiles a genuine smile and laughs.

"It's not easy, once they get you with those eyes, you're a goner."

We both settle into our seats and wait for Hunter to return. After a moment he appears out of nowhere by skipping back down the small hallway. Remy addresses him.

"Hunter, did you wash your hands?"

"Yes Daddy."

I am stunned when two little hands appear right in front of my face.

"Pam, smell my hands. Tell my Dad they're clean."

What!

"Hunter, why would I smell your hands to make sure they are clean? Surely, you washed them. I believe you."

"Well, my Dad never does. He says 'Hunter, there is no way you hands are clean. I barely heard the water run. Come here let me smell them.' So, you can smell them and tell him for me."

Oh! What the hell did I get myself into?

"Hunter, I believe you. Let's just get settled in before the plane departs, ok?"

I see his little head nod as he jumps over my legs and sits right next to me. Once he's settled, he grabs my hand to hold. Remy just looks over at him and chuckles while shaking his head. I guess this is normal behavior?

It doesn't take long before the inquisition begins. Does this kid ever not talk?

"So, Pam have you ever been to the Bahamas's? Do you know what the house looks like? Our house is nice but not too big. In my room, I have the coolest video game system. Do you like to play Wii? I have a bunch of games. Hey! We could have a sleep over. Uncle Eric has a hidey hole in Aunt Sookie's house. My dad is handy! He could build you one in my closet. I have a bunch of DVD's. Do you have footie jammies? They're my favorite. Mine has dinosaurs on them. I have a blue pair and a brown pair. What's your favorite color? I'm in fourth grade. My teacher is a really loud talker, you know, the different kind of talker. I wonder if there is a pool at Aunt Sookie's vacation place. I love to swim. Do you?"

Does he expect me to answer all these questions? Were some of them hypothetical since he went on and on? Are all children like this? Remy looks embarrassed by his questions and tells him it's not nice to ask so many things.

"But Dad, how am I supposed to get to know Pam if we don't talk. If we are going to be friends, I need to know what she likes to do and she needs to know me."

Fuck me! He has a heart breaking look on his face. Damn humans! When did I get emotions?

"It's ok Remy. Ok Hunter let me try to answer what you asked me. No, I've never been to the Bahamas's and no I don't know what the house looks like. I've never played Wii and I'm not sure about a sleep over. I usually rest at my home. I definitely do not have 'footie jammies', I'm not even sure what they are. Oh! My favorite color is Pink. I do like to swim but only if I don't get my hair wet."

"Wow! Did I ask you all of that? And how did you remember it all? Is that a 'vampire' thing? You would be good at the game memory. Have you ever played? I used to a lot but since I'm older it's not so hard. I like board games. I'm getting pretty good at scrabble. It helps with my spelling but I always know what Dad's going to try and put down."

This is going to be the longest two hours of my undead life. I have to smile and laugh or I might just scream.

After a long question and answer session the plane finally starts to descend. The only time Hunter was quiet was when he was eating a sandwich and potato chips, which he did rather loudly. However, I did find it rather amusing to watch Hunter and his father argue about the child drinking a soda. Apparently caffeine is not a good thing for tea cup humans. I, for one would prefer not to see him 'more hyper' than he already is.

The car ride to the house was quite interesting. It seems that Hunter and his father have an interesting way of communicating what Hunter 'hears' going on around him. I watched with curiosity as they faked a game of tic tack toe back and forth. On the first page they played the game but on the page underneath, Hunter would write down what the driver was thinking. It was smart. No one would second guess this. I nod to Remy and smile when he sees that I've caught on. Hunter asks me if I wanted to play as well. Curiosity gets the best of me and of course I want to know what he is hearing but what I get is an explanation of why this game is played. I take the note book from him as I mark my 'X' on our fake game and turn the page to read his child like scrawl.

_It keeps us safe. We were almost attacked once. We always have our guard up now._

In an instant I'm in rage. I need to know what happened. I write back quickly

_Who? When?_

He replies back to me.

_It was a long time ago. They were just trying to steal my dad's wallet. _

I nod my head and relax slightly. It was just a normal human occurrence. Damn it! I need to get my emotions in check. Was I just ready to kill someone for this child? Hunter begins to jump up and down in his seat.

"OH! This isn't a house! It's a mansion! I'm never going home! Come on! Let's go!"

The car is barely parked before he grabs my hand and tries to drag me from the car.


	53. Chapter 53

I would like to give thanks to all the members and families of the US Military and the members and families of the Police, Fire Department and those of the Emergency services departments. 9/11 is a day that we will remember in our hearts forever. God Bless the United States of America.

Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I'm glad that everyone still enjoys this story. I own nothing but a goofy husband, silly 9 year old son and a very fat cat... please don't sue!

Chapter 53

Eric's POV

I'm elated to wake from my death slumber to find my lover curled up around me. I take a deep breath in and relish in the glorious smell that is only her. I begin to pepper her face with soft kisses and hear her sweet little noises that she makes upon waking.

"Good evening my love"

Her body snuggles in closer to me and I hear her sigh.

"mmmm. Good evening fiancé. Thank you for my flowers."

I chuckle as I tighten my hold on her and begin to nuzzle her neck. This simple act fuels my nature. I am quite hungry tonight and my lover notices immedietly.

"Eric, I can sense that you're hungry. Let me nourish you."

Will she ever know what she does to me? Fuck! I'm hungry and horny. She smells so damn good. We have so much to do. Pam is coming tonight and hopefully she will bring my Lover's surprise visitors. Taking my lover once is not an option.

"Lover… I am hungry… always hungry for you."

I am unable to control my actions. My lips taste and tease her neck, her jaw line and I desperately want to continue lower.

"Eric… I know we don't have much time… mmm…. I need you… and you need to feed."

I continue kissing, nipping and sucking on her flesh as I remove her clothing. Once she is bare before me, I lower my hand to her folds to check her readiness. A growl erupts from my chest when I find her very wet.

"So wet for me lover. I promise to love you longer later tonight."

My hand grabs the sleep pants I slipped on before we went to rest before dawn and then I rip the last remaining barrier that is keeping our bodies from joining. Her eyes widen and she gasps when I sheath my cock deep within her core. Immediately we begin to thrust and grind together. She is desperately searching for her release and my hunger for her blood propels us towards our completions. She is meeting me thrust for thrust; begging me to let her come. Her body surrenders to mine as I bend and fuck her with wild abandonment.

"Lover, look at me… come for me my love"

Her eyes meet mine for a brief moment before I lower my head to her breasts and bite. As her body convulses in pleasure, I greedily drink in all that she offers to me. The intensity of her orgasm and her sweet blood sliding down the back of my throat literally rips my orgasm from my body. I shoot stream after stream of cum deep within her as her tight channel pulsates around me. I continue to slide my cock in and out of her as I lick and seal her wounds. Once she comes back around, I kiss my way up her chest and neck. I slice my tongue along one of my fangs to return to her some of the blood I have taken from her. As always, we lose ourselves a bit as we got caught up in our passion.

"I love you Eric."

"I love you too, my beloved fiancé. Come, let's shower. I have a few things I want to discuss with you."

I lead us in to the shower. We wash and caress each other as I begin to go over what we need to accomplish tonight.

"Lover, Pam will be arriving after midnight. We have many things we need to discuss with her. She needs to tell us of what occurred with Amelia and she is not aware of the changes you have undergone. I also need to talk to her privately. I have nothing to hide from you but she is doesn't know about Leif. I'm concerned that this might come to a shock to her."

"Eric, how could you not have told her about him? She's going to be more than shocked, she' going to be devastated. She worships you Eric."

"There are many reasons I never told her. I will explain them to you while we get ready."

I go into detail on the many reasons I kept this secret. I feel the doubt and worry through our bond. I can understand Sookie being concerned but Pam is a Vampire, she will understand. Our kind can be very cruel and go to great lengths to get the information they want. I never wanted Pam put into that position.

"Eric, I can understand where you are coming from, but I'm not sure Pam will. I think you really underestimate her love for you. Please promise me you will try to see it from her point of view."

Her facial expression shows worry and concern for my child. I assure her that I do my best to hear Pam out. I lead us towards the kitchen where I hope to find Claude. I need a few minutes alone with him so I can determine when our 'surprise guests' are arriving.

We are greeted with Claude and Bubba packing the refrigerator with food. Sookie kisses them both on the cheek and aks if they need any help. I watch as Claude places a plate of food in her hands and then he ushers her and Bubba out towards the deck.

"Run along you two. The wedding planners have things to discuss. Sookie you need to eat more and Bubba has missed you. Go catch up while Eric and I discuss the list we made earlier."

Claude turns around after dismissing them both. Of course he is now unaware that my lover has rolled her eyes at him. I feel some mischief in our bond right as she swings her arm back and smacks him hard, right on the ass. I laugh as she turns and runs out of the room muttering something to the effect of 'bossy fairy cousin'.

We both laugh and return to the issues that need to be covered.

"Claude, I take it we have a list to work from?"

He smiles and tilts his head towards the front of the house. Without a word he walks towards the front door. It's not until we are out of the house and the door is closed behind us that he continues.

"Eric, do you trust me?"

I almost hesitate. It is not in my nature to trust easily. But, in my mind, the night he healed and shared Claudine's spark with my lover, we made a covenant. He offered to represent our 'family' and I agreed. I have no reason to question him.

"Yes, Claude I trust you."

"Thank you Eric. This may sound strange but I need a few drops of your blood. I know that your blood is sacred but I assure you that I only honor you by asking for this."

I find his request very strange but I know that to hurt me would hurt Sookie at this point. There is no more 'me' and there is no more 'her'. We are so closely bound that it's impossible for us to be apart.

"Do you have a vial?"

He reaches into his pocket and hands me a small glass vial. I open the lid and lift my finger to my mouth and drop my fangs. It takes a brief moment before I'm finished and returning the vial to him.

"Thank you, Viking. I have the list of what Sookie requested for the wedding. I have an errand I have to run tonight. I will be leaving shortly and I won't be back until almost dawn. Hunter and his father will be arriving with Pam. I know that there is much to discuss with your child. Tonight will be difficult for Sookie but tomorrow we will put all of this behind us and move forward"

Did he think I would miss his cryptic message at the end? I'm on to you Claude.

"Claude, is tonight the night?"

At first he at least tries to look confused.

"Is tonight the night for what Viking?"

My one eyebrow rises in question towards him.

"My sweet fairy Cousin, my bull shit meter is alerting me that I'm about to hear a tiny falsehood. Care to just cut to the chase?"

"No, my delicious Vampire Cousin, I do not. I will be back before dawn. Enjoy the surprise you set up for Sookie."

Before I can reply, he 'pops' away. Damn it! I know what he is going to do. He set this up perfectly. I'm too busy to do anything about it and I have no one I can trust to look in on him since Pam in on her way here. I take a deep breath and calm down before I upset my lover. Claude can handle himself. I can't help but worry. If something should happen to him our family will never be the same again.

I enter the house and retreat to the living area. I use my phone to return emails and place orders pertaining to the wedding. Sookie's list she gave Claude is very vague but the ideas she gave add nicely to the ideas I had already began to plan. I need to make sure that she has called her brother. I need to have him search a few things out for me. I'm sure she would like to have something of her grandmother's on the day we marry. I'm aware that she has the brooch and a necklace of Adele's but I remember a pair of pearls I once saw in an old jewelry box. They were most definitely the same pair that I saw Adele wearing in her old wedding photograph. I'm hoping that her dimwit brother knows where the pearls are. I finish up my tasks then join her and Bubba on the back deck.

"Lover, have you spoken to your brother yet?"

"Yes, he will be arriving on Wednesday. He's going to stop at the bank and get my birth certificate. We will need it before we apply for the license. He's coming early in the afternoon. As soon as you rise, we can go and fill out the paperwork. It will need to be turned in after we marry."

I take her into my arms and kiss her softly. Finally! My wishes are coming true.

"6 days lover and you will be Mrs. Eric Northman. I have never been happier!"

My lover, Bubba and I, sit on the deck and go over little details of the wedding. The ceremony will be quite simple and my lover assures me that she and Claude have found a person to officiate. I am glad to hear that she wanted to add her own vows to the ceremony. There are a few things I wanted to add as well. As we continue to talk I feel elation and shock run through the bond. She jumps from her seat and begins to hug and kiss me.

"I can't believe you! I love you so much! I can't believe you brought them here!"

At first it takes me a minute to realize how she knew. I have not heard the car approach. She senses my confusion.

"They are getting ready to turn down the drive. Hunter is literally screaming 'surprise! surprise!' to me. Eric! Thank you. Oh! He is totally smitten with Pam. He made Remy stop so he could buy her flowers. Eric, she's been so awesome with him. He's remembering it now."

"I can hear the car. Let's go greet them."

Hunter is the first to come out. He wastes no time and is running towards us with a huge smile on his little face. I'm amazed by how much he has changed since I saw him last. He is still a young child but his face is much more mature and his eyes show how much of this world he has heard versus seen.

"Surprise Aunt Sookie! Uncle Eric called us and invited us. It's awesome here."

I watch my lover scoop the boy into her arms and embrace him. They hold each other for a while. They never speak a word but through the bond I can sense that they are speaking to one another with their gift. I leave them to share with one another while I greet Remy and Pam.

"Remy, I'm glad to finally meet you. Thank you for joining us."

"I'm glad to we are here. Thank you for having us Eric. Congratulations."

He makes his way over to greet my lover and I'm left alone with Pam.

"Eric, If didn't still smell her and hear her heart beat, I would have thought I had a sister. How strong is your bond now?"

"Very. I've never heard of or seen anything like I have in this last week Pam. I have much to tell you. Let Remy and Hunter get settled and Sookie and I will explain everything."

We all gather in the kitchen, apparently Hunter is an eating machine as Remy called him and the child declares he is in dire need of a snack. While Sookie tends to him Remy, Pam and I take everyone's belongings to their rooms.

It's only a short while later that our guests are settled in their room for the night. My lover excuses herself for a minute to prepare for bed. After our talk she wants to retire to our room so she can rise early to spend the day with Hunter and his father. Pam and I settle into the entertainment room and I see that Claude has left me my nightly gift. I walk over and push play on the DVD player as Pam watches me with curiosity.

I watch in awe as I take in my lover's beauty. She lies in a lounge chair basking in the sun's rays. The small white bikini she is wearing only enhances the bronze hue of her skin. As usual Claude is holding the camera and he makes sure to circle all around her so that I am able to see every view of her perfect body. He slowly captures her face and begins to descend down her body. The camera lingers on the necklace that I bought for her. I hear his chuckle on the screen as he lingers a little longer on her breasts. There is no part of her that the camera left unnoticed. He walks around and captures some footage of the island before returning to her. The camera zooms in on the engagement ring that I have given her. His words break the silence that has filled the room. 'Soon Cousin, you both will have everything you have dreamed of. Love each and take care of one another. You both deserve it.' As the footage comes to an end, Pam addresses me.

"Has he done this before? Has he filmed her in the sun, I mean."

"Yes, it was her idea. She has needed to rest the past few days, so I haven't had any nightly gifts lately. The first night they did this for me this, she had left her bikini on my pillow. I rose for the night with the smell of her and the sun in our bed."

"Eric, this is the most amazing gift. I'm jealous. She is breathtakingly beautiful in the sun. I can feel how happy you are and the longing you feel for her right now. If you need to go to her I understand."

I wish I could only find a way to explain to her just how happy I am.

"I'm fine for now Pam. She will be joining us soon. She's getting impatient and wants to talk with you."

"Can you hear her thoughts?"

"No, I can just sense her emotions and I understand her better now. I regret not taking the time to listen to her before in the past. Our heartache could have been avoided so easily."

I hear my lover enter the kitchen, where no doubt she is preparing some blood for Pam and me. As I expected, she joins us with 'dinner' for me and Pam along with a glass of tea for herself.

"Lover, come here"

I can no longer hold back from touching her. I know she is not one for a lot of PDA as they say but I need to kiss her. I continue to kiss her until she's breathless. I whisper that I love her against her lips before we join Pam on the couch. My lover has other ideas before we settle in for our talk. I watch as she walks over to Pam and embraces her.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me Pam. I'm so glad you here. We could never get married without you here."

I watch in awe as my child embraces my lover tighter. I'm glad that the two most important people in my life care for one another. Sookie places a kiss on Pam's cheek and returns to me.

I lean back against the sofa and place her between my legs so that she can recline back against my chest. I place a soft kiss against her temple before addresses my child.

"Pam, where do you want to start? Shall you tell us about Amelia or do you want to ask questions first?"


	54. Chapter 54

I am so sorry for the long delay! Work has been crazier then ever and my house is infected with a horrible head cold. I promise to try and update at least once a week. Thanks for being patient.

I own nothing... please don't sue!

Chapter 54

Pam's POV

"_Pam, where do you want to start? Shall you tell us about Amelia or do you want to ask questions first?"_

Do I have questions? Oh! Only about a thousand! I roll my eyes and jump in with my inquisition.

"Eric, if I didn't still smell her and hear her heartbeat I would have sworn she was a vampire. I thought I had a new sister. I can still smell her but it's very faint. She smells mostly of your blood. I feel the strength of the bond you two share. It's almost as strong as our maker/child bond. How is this possible? Did you almost accidentally turn her? Is there magic involved?"

I listen as he describes all the changes she has gone through. I'm amazed when I hear of Claude gifting her with the remaining portion of Claudine's spark. I fully understand his reason for the happiness I feel coming from him. Sookie will be in our lives for many years. I'm truly grateful for this. I have been well aware for a long time now that if her life were to end that it would be the demise of my maker. I am shocked to hear of the healing Claude and Eric have provided for her. I can smell her hormones now that I make an effort to, at first it was hard to get past the smell of my makers blood. They both go into detail about what they have planned for the wedding.

It's time that I tell them what occurred with Amelia. I really don't want to see Sookie hurt but I have to let them know what I've learned.

"Master, Sookie, I'm sorry that I have to be the one that has to tell you what transpired with the witch. If it's ok I will tell you what happened and then we can discuss it?"

The both acknowledge their acceptance and I proceed to tell them of the conversation that occurred.

I explain the best I can without totally destroying Sookie's heart, how Amelia and Compton worked hand in hand to convince her to break the bond between the two of them. I explain how jealous and twisted Amelia's mind had become. They were both shocked to find that the witch was able to cast a spell upon herself to prevent Sookie from reading her thoughts. After hearing all the horrid details, I must say that Sookie has held up emotionally very well.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry to tell you all of this. I know this has been such a bad week for you between Compton and now Amelia, I feel like I bring you nothing but bad news. I truly am sorry."

I feel like shit. I have hurt her recently as well and her tears do nothing but make me feel worse. I wait for her to respond to me. Finally she gathers some strength and addresses me.

"Pam, what other's do is not your fault. I'm glad to have had someone I could trust to look into this and find out all that you did. I think that Amelia might have been fuelled by Bill's sick plan but I truly believe she had her own motives as well. We had been drifting further apart before the Fairy war. She was always very spoiled and considered herself better than most people, me included. I'm worried about who could be helping Bill. I don't want Claude to get into trouble or get hurt by holding Bill captive. What do you think Eric?"

I watch as he holds her closer and I wait for the wrath of his anger to surface.

"Don't worry about Claude, Lover. He is well within his rights to end Compton should he wish to. I was not aware of what Pam found from her 'tech' guy and I'm certain that Claude will handle things for us. I trust him to make the right decisions. Do not be afraid, my beloved, you are safe. Claude, Pam, Bubba and I will see to it. If there was anything to be concerned Claude would have stayed in tonight instead of running errands. You know this."

Why the hell is he so calm about this? I can still feel his anger through the bond but why the hell is he letting Claude handle this? This is not like him. I need to know what is going on.

"Eric. Why are you allowing Claude deal with what happened with Compton? You two are still pledged are you not? It's your right to deal with the dangers posed towards your wife."

"Yes, Pam it is but, Claude has offered to protect and guide our family by enacting his 'patriarchal rights' as Sookie's guardian. He has chosen to claim me as his kin as well. Sookie and I agreed that Claude has our best interests at heart and we accepted. This may be out of character for me but I am learning that I have not dealt with situations in that past to the best of my ability. Sookie and our new family that we have recently come to develop will come first from now on."

I'm shocked. This is so unlike my master. He never allows someone else to take control. Sookie rises to come and sit next to me.

"Pam, I know this situation seems strange. I only ask that you take the next few days and really see how our life has changed. Eric and I will share all the details on what has happened and what will be happening in the future. You are just as important to us as the others are. You said you thought Eric made me your sister but I don't need to become a Vampire to do that. You ARE my sister Pam, in every way it matters to me. I love you and you ARE a part of this family. IF you choose not to acknowledge it, I will have Claude 'zap' you in the ass as few times until you come to your senses."

She then grabs me and hugs me in a tight embrace. Her next words bring a tear to my eyes.

"Pam, we need you. This family needs and loves you. Hunter and my future children will need you. If I can convince Bubba not to wander to far from me, I will find a way to break you down. Goodnight my dear sister. Please come and say good night to me before dawn."

She returns to Eric to say goodnight to him as well. After they devour each other's faces for a few minutes I see her elbow him in the ribs and raises her eyebrow at him. He chuckles and kisses her again before he addresses me.

"Pam, I have something else I need to discuss with you. Sookie is going to retire to our room so we can have some privacy."

"Eric, what could we possibly have to hide from her? What is going on?"

I watch her shoot Eric a dirty look then she retreats from the room.

I'm confused and I'm starting to think that I'm not going to like what is coming.

"Eric, please tell me what is going on. Are you punishing me again?"

"No, Pam I'm not. Please come, walk with me."

I follow him out to the shoreline of the beach. This must be very bad if he wants me away from the house. Am I going to want to break something or hurt someone?

"Pam, please try to stay calm and listen to what I have to say before you get angry."

I nod for him to continue. I watch as he takes an unnecessary breath before he proceeds.

"You are aware of my friendship with the King of Denmark. I have shared with you that if ever Sookie was in danger that I would have asked him to protect her, yes?"

"Yes Eric, I am aware of the 'bromance' relationship you have with Leif. I understand he holds a lot of power and you considered him for your 'plan B' when we brought peace back to the community. I am fully aware that it was Leif that was to protect Sookie if needed."

"There is a reason I never allowed the two of you meet before Pam. You would have noticed immediately why, just as you noticed my blood running through Sookie's veins tonight. Leif is my child, Pam. There have been many times I've wanted to share this with you"

I am simply in shock. Everything I thought I knew suddenly seems like a lie. Is this a joke? I check the bond for his sincerity in his words and I feel for his emotions. Oh! He's telling me the truth but has everything else been a lie?

"I see. Is there anything else…? Master"

"Pam, you need to look at it from my prospective, this information is dangerous. Until Ocella meet his true death I worried that he would find out about this and have Leif killed and then come for you. He was not happy that I created a child. He knew of you but never Leif. Ocella believed that he still 'owned' me in every way. If he wasn't so involved with his other child, our life could have been very different. I only wanted to protect you. I did not turn Leif to create a child; I turned him to save a friend Pam. Leif and I both had many enemies for a long time. We kept the secret to protect each other and the others in our lives. You were who I wanted to protect."

"Yes, well, I can see where I rate here. I'm assuming Sookie and Claude were privy to this information before I was. Thank you for asking me to be here, Master. I need to finish up a few things before dawn. Goodnight."

I need to get away from him before I break down into tears. I feel so betrayed right now.

"Pam, do not walk away from me. Talk to me and tell me how you truly feel about this. It's not like you to keep your silence."

"I feel nothing… Master… I need nothing… I'm Vampire…. I rise, I feed and I fuck. I will be fine."

I've learned from the best, I may hate him right now, but I've learned how to push past the hurt.

"PAMELA! Do I need to command you? Please talk to…"

I couldn't hear anymore. How dare he command me! How dare he keep this from me! I couldn't control myself. I reached out and slapped him as hard as I could across the face.

"YOU BASTARD! How could you have kept this from me? I have been by your side for years. You could have commanded me to never to speak of this. You chose to keep me in the dark, to lie to me by omission of a truth."

All rationality has left my mind at this point. I am livid.

"For over a hundred years I have taken pride in the fact you, the Viking Vampire, Eric Northman chose me to be your only child. I have always cherished the close bond we have had. I have put you before everything else in my life even at the cost of other's people's pain as you know. I have respected you and tried my best to honor you always because to me there was no greater man than my maker. You have always conducted yourself with honor, pride and with strength and loyalty to those around you. Only now I have found out that you, this ideal I have held so close to my heart is a lie. I could understand, no scratch that, I don't and will never understand why you would not tell me about your golden child, Leif, especially not when you have and have always had the ability to order me as my Maker to protect your beloved first child."

"I have always had utter faith and trust in you as my Maker and now I find that you have never done this for me. You don't have the same trust in me and it turns out that my whole relationship with you has been based on lies. It's bad enough that I had to find out that whilst Leif has always had the courtesy of knowing all about me whilst I was kept in the dark I now find out that Sookie and Claude and god knows who else were informed of his existence long before I was even considered."

I do not even try to control any of the words that come from my mouth.

"I have bragged and been proud of the fact that I was Eric 'fucking' Northman's only child to any Vampire who cared to listen only to find out that that is a lie. You, my Master have made a liar and fool out of me. You were the only person I believed that I could rely upon and trust in this un-life. You have betrayed me and no doubt you thought very little of this betrayal as you so very clearly thinks so very little of me."

"I do not wish to hear anymore empty platitudes from you Master as quite frankly I think it will be a long time before I believe anything that comes out of your mouth again."

The blood red tears stream down from my eyes while with what little pride and dignity I have left, I straighten my spine and hold my head high. I turn as quickly as I can on my heel and walk away from the only man I have ever loved. I may not be in love with him but I do love him with every part of who I am.

I retreat to my room and reflect on what I will do with my life in the future. Is this why he gave me Fangtasia? Well, he can keep the fucking dump. I will not ruin their wedding but I may have to distance myself from him. I never thought I could be hurt so deeply. I shower and unpack quickly. I am resting on my bed when I hear a soft knock on my door. I could scream! I have no desire to talk to Eric anymore tonight. I hear the knock again and a whisper.

"Pam? It's Hunter. Are you still up?"

I take a deep breath and sigh. I'm not up for a 9 year old right now. I'm glad I showered and washed the blood from my face. I walk over to the door and look down at the small child who is holding a pillow and a small blanket. He's dressed in a pair of pajamas with race cars all over them. His legs are exposed and his feet are bare. Are these the 'footie jammies' he was speaking of?

"Hunter, what are you doing up? How did you know I was in here?"

"Oh! I couldn't sleep. My dad's a loud dreamer sometimes. I followed your…uumm… 'bubble'. Aunt Sookie told me earlier how to do that so it's how I could find you. I asked her where you would be sleeping. I thought we could talk before you went to sleep. I know you said you don't have sleepovers but since we both aren't at our own houses, this is kind of like a sleepover, right?"

I try to follow the logic of his last statement but I'm still confused. Is he asking me a question or pointing out a fact?

"Well, yes I supposed it's a sleepover, but it's not normal for a child to have sleepovers with Vampires. Don't you always sleep near your father? Is there something wrong that he's dreaming loudly tonight?"

I can see the sadness fill his eyes. I take his hand in mine and allow him to enjoy some silence for a few minutes.

"Thanks. Touching you really does take the voices away. I don't really want to talk about my dad right now. Why are you up here all by yourself?"

"I just wanted to relax a bit before dawn."

Can he see right through me? I hope what Sookie says is true and that she and Hunter can't read our thoughts. It would make things very dangerous for them. Maybe she can't but Hunter can? Should I ask?

"I understand Pam. It's nice to sit by myself for a while. I wish it was as quiet as it is when I sit with you though."

I try to think of the craziest things I've seen people do over the years. I don't want to scare the boy so I think of all the stupid things I've see humans do. After over a hundred years let me tell you, I have seen some funny shit. He never laughs or even cracks a smile. Good!

"Hunter, do you want to talk about what upset you?"

I have to laugh at his little eye roll he gives me.

"I will tell you if you, if you tell me."

Damn it! How does a nine year old bust me?

"No likely miniature human. There is no way you can understand this."

He lets loose a full blown laugh. I really don't understand what could be so funny about what I said. Humans!

"Pam, you know that I hear what goes on in almost everyone's heads. You get that right? I 'heard' a lady once who was upset 'cause her son was going to die soon. I know all about sex and all kinds of grown up stuff. And…. My dad… He doesn't know how to take care of me but he feels bad about wanting to 'pawn' me off one someone else. Try to shock me. I doubt you can. Teach me Obi Wan Kenobi"

This kid is without a doubt the most interesting child I have ever or will ever meet.

"Ok, first of all, if and I mean if, you are going to refer to me as a Star Wars character, I am Yoda. I will not be a lesser Jedi. You are still a Padwan, Luke. Don't get sassy with me. Got it?"

I see a bright smile then he shakes his head.

"Fine, Master Yoda but no Jedi mind tricks. They don't work on me!"

I chuckle and continue to explain the best I can to a child why I am so upset with my master. I don't know what it is about this kid that gets me to spill my guts but I admit it does feel good to get it all out. Once I finish explaining to him, it's a minute before he speaks.

"So, Uncle Eric kept Leif a secret from you to protect you? He was scared that you could get hurt?"

"Yes, that's pretty much it."

"Pam, Pam, Pam. I thought with you being a grown and up and all, that you would understand. Don't you know that's what parents do? They do the stupid stuff when it comes to their kids. All the time! I'm sure he feels bad, I hear that stuff too. Parents do stuff to keep their kids safe; like grounding them and sometimes even hitting them and then feel horrible about it after. People do crazy stuff when the love people."

"Hunter, are you suggesting you agree with what Eric did because he did it to protect me? That my dear boy is absurd."

This is what I get for taking advice from a tea cup human. Cute as he may be, he is still a child.

"Pam, do you have kids? If Uncle Eric was hurt wouldn't you do crazy stuff to help him? I've kept secrets from my dad a bunch of times. I don't think Uncle Eric told you a lie, he just didn't tell you the truth. I keep secrets all the time. It really wasn't a lie. I know you see it that way, but I don't. I hear lies all the time, that wasn't a lie."

I don't have to answer him. Damn kid!

"Yes, I would have lied, cheated or killed to protect him. How can you relate so well to this? You are just a child, Hunter."

"I think my dad is going to ask Aunt Sookie to keep me. He's been thinking about it a lot. I know he loves me but he just doesn't know what to do. He feels like he can't help me. He feels like he's a bad father because he can't hug me or touch me too much. When he does I instantly 'hear' everything that he is thinking. I can't use my 'shields' as Aunt Sookie calls them because I don't think I have them."

"I can't keep peoples thoughts out like she can. I stare at people when they talk. It's the only way I know if they are actually talking to me or if I'm hearing them. Most people think I'm crazy. I try to keep them out but I can't."

I listen carefully as he explains his situation. He lightly taps his forehead with his index finger to make sure I understand his meaning.

"Pam, he feels helpless and thinks I need a 'mom' because women know more than men about kids. Aunt Sookie said that Vampires are much more intense when they love than humans, so if that's true than Uncle Eric would do more than anything to protect you. I may be a kid but I'm not dumb!"

"Does Sookie know that he was 'thinking' about this?"

"Ha! Yeah! She's like me, remember? I talked to her when we came in"

Again he touches his forehead and I nod for him to continue.

"She said she has to talk to Uncle Eric and for me not to worry. It will all work out ok. She told me how to find you in case it got to 'loud' during the night. It's hard to sleep so close to him and ignore what goes on in his head. At home I usually sleep with the T.V. on to drown out his thoughts."

My heart is breaking for him. He has had to deal with this all night and he is sitting here talking to me, not crying or whining, just talking.

"Hunter, do you want to try to get some sleep here. I can carry you back to your room before dawn. Would this help?"

"That would be awesome Pam, but you don't have to take me back to my room. I left a note for my dad that I was having a sleepover with you. He can't come in here. I know the door locks but I can still get out in the morning right?"

Damn those eyes! Remy was right! Once they get you with those eyes you are done for.

"Yes, come, get to bed. Sookie will stake me if I let you stay up all night."

He grabs his pillow and blanket and hops up into the bed. After fidgeting for a few minutes he finally settles down and closes his eyes. I lay next to him over top of the covers and I feel him take my hand in his.

"Pam, promise me you won't stay mad at Uncle Eric."

"Only if you promise me that you won't let what is going on with your dad keep you from letting people love you. You are special Hunter. You're not a burden and I'm glad you're my cousin."

I look over and see that he's leaking. I grip his hand tighter and he whispers to me.

"Deal, Yoda"

"We have a deal then, Luke. Get some sleep. Seriously Sookie might stake me. It's almost 5 in the morning."

He wipes his eyes with his free hand and chuckles.

"Night, Pam."

I watch him sleep until dawn claims me for the day and for the first time in my existence as a Vampire; I go to my rest with a human next to me.


	55. Chapter 55

I own nothing Charlaine Harris does, I just play in her world.

Thanks for all the reviews and those of you still following! Almost 500 reviews! I can't believe it!

Sorry for the short chapter but lots will be happening soon! I'm doing my best to write every chance I get but work is still crazy and after a 10 hour day it's hard to get motivated to sit at my laptop for an hour or two.

On with the show...

Chapter 55

Time line – The same night Pam, Remy and Hunter arrive.

Claude's POV

I'm aware that Eric knows what is going to occur tonight and there is no way that I'm allowing anyone to assist me with Compton. As soon as he began to question me, I 'pop' away. There are a lot of things I must go over with the douche bag before I end his undead life. I want him to see just how special Sookie is. Quickly, I go over my mental list of things I need to grab from my basement. Over the years I have gathered quite the collection of hand tools and I'm certain that I can find a few new uses for some of them.

I begin to pack my bag with everything I need. If anyone were to look at what I have gathered, it simply looks as if I'm going to do some home repairs. I use a grinder to break apart and shred a few silver platters that I picked up at an antique store. Once I'm satisfied that there is a good selection of pieces and shavings, I place them into a bag and pop my torture devices over to the warehouse. I will not torture Compton at Fangtasia. I have acquired a private area where I will be dealing with him. It doesn't take me long before I have everything in place. I 'pop' to the bar and gather Compton.

I 'pop' next to him in his cell and quickly remove the fairy version of his house arrest device. I swear for a Vampire, Compton is the biggest pussy, I have ever met. What Sookie could have ever seen in him is beyond me. I never thought a Vampire could scare so easily. If he could have, he would have pissed his pants. I grab him roughly and teleport both of us back to the warehouse. If my mood wasn't so sour from having to deal with him, I would have actually laughed at his face. I guess 'popping' doesn't sit real well with the undead. He looked like he was going to vomit. I waste no time and thrust him into the chair in the center of the room.

"Compton, I suggest you remain sitting. Don't move and don't speak unless I address you. Do you understand?"

He is radiating fear as he nods in acknowledgement towards me.

"Good. Now, I am going to ask you one time and one time only, who you are working with and reporting to. Do not try and lie to me and tell me that there is no one. I have all your phone records and I am well aware of your dealings with the now deceased Amelia Broadway. Who is behind this? Answer me now!"

I can see and smell his fear. I allow my body to change. I am proud of who I am. I am not always proud of whom my kin are but I am proud to be a full blooded Fairy. I stand tall and allow him to truly look at the being that will bring about his true death. I push the now longer hair back from my face so that he can see my ears and the glare from my freakish colored eyes. I smile so he can look at the size my fangs. I have no intentions of taking any of his blood or flesh into my system but he doesn't need to know this. I relish in the ripples of fear that roll across his face as he takes in my appearance and the awareness that his undead life is in my hands.

"I'm not working with anyone Claude. I only wanted to help Sookie. You must …."

I reach out and send him a good size jolt of energy that jerks him back in his chair. I have no use for his ramblings. I will break him tonight and gain the information or simply kill him.

"I didn't ask for excuses Compton! I asked for a name, either give me one or remain silent. If you speak it will either be screams or the name I am looking for."

I need to complete my first task, removing his fangs. There is no way in hell that he will get a taste of me. I use a little magic and bind his hands to the arms of the chair. I want him to feel powerless and scared. This is what he would have done to Sookie. He would have over powered her and used his speed, strength and agility to petrify her. I restrain him and start popping around him. I grab tools, pop towards him and the pop away from him. He never knows what I am going to do or where I am going to be. After toying with him a bit more I end up behind him and reach around to pull his head back. His fear and natural protective instincts kick in and allow his fangs to drop. Before he can realize what is about to happen I take a rusty pair of pliers and remove his left fang. His screams echo throughout the warehouse. I waste no time in removing his remaining fang. I push his head forward then watch as the blood flows freely from his mouth.

I step back to look him over as he glares at me with some sort of disgusted look on his face.

"Compton, are you looking at me like I'm sort of monster for what I am doing and what I am about to do to you? Please, do you think I'm unaware of what you had planned for my Cousin? Did you think that once I found out all you had planned that I would have mercy on you just because you 'say' you love her?"

Of course I don't allow him to speak, before he can comprehend what I've just told him I am on him again. I use a ball point hammer and begin with his hands. I make sure to strike hard enough to break bones but not hard enough to break his whole hand. I want to him to feel each finger, each knuckle break if possible. I pause for a moment to allow the pain to set in. His cries die down and he attempts to speak but before the words leave his mouth I interrupt.

"Don't speak unless it's the name I want."

His eyes turn cold as his head turns to the side allowing him to spit out the remaining blood from his mouth.

"William, is this person really worth protecting? Is your 'master' aware of your obsession with Sookie? Do you think your mystery person knows that you planned on torturing and turning her?"

He cannot hide the look of shock that comes across his face.

"Oh! I am aware of all you had planned for my dear Cousin. I have seen the footage of hidden bunkers in the houses you purchased in her name. I have all the evidence I need and it has been sent to the Council. Whoever is behind you, the person that is helping you will be held liable for this as well."

I honestly feel as if I am going to get no information from him. He is afraid of me but whoever he is hiding is who he fears the most. This is something I will have to ponder. Does this person know what he had planned for Sookie? Never the less, I return to his torture. I use a variety of clamps on various areas of his flesh. Once I feel his flesh is torn and frayed I gather my silver shavings. Surprisingly two large baggies full of shavings doesn't go very far. Every area of his flesh that is torn open I grind the silver into. I know that the silver will not allow his body to heal like normal. Using some of the smaller pieces I take my time and pry them under each of his fingernails. A human would have passed out by now with the amount of pain I've put him through. His body can withhold much more but his mind will soon start to be effected from the silver.

"Compton, I hope you are still with me. Do you have a name for me yet?"

I watch as his eyes slowly open. He's doing his best to deal with the pain. I have more pain to offer him but I will not affect his body. It's time for him to know just what a lucky Vampire Eric is.

"Compton, rise and shine. It's time for you to pay attention. I want to let you in a few secrets before you meet the true death."

I see the surprise in his eyes. Did he really think that I was going to let him live or rather remain undead?

"I can see you're disappointed. I really thought you understood that I have no intentions of letting you 'live'."

I describe for him the life that Eric will live with Sookie. How much love they will share and also the gifts they will share with one another. I want him to know just how special she is and how much she has to give. He would have robbed her of this.

"As you see Compton, I have given her many gifts and I have one more I want to give her and Eric; a child, his biological child. This is why your life must end. I know you can still track her and what of her children once they are born. Would you seek to harm them too? There is no chance I am willing to take on you. Let's go, we are taking a small trip."

I release the magic that is holding him. I look at the clock on the wall and see that the timing is perfect. The sun should be rising soon.

I 'pop' us both to a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. I thrust him towards the sand. I can't stand to touch any part of his filthy body.

"How many years has it been since you watched the sunrise Compton?"

I'm not surprised that he doesn't acknowledge me. I wonder if he regrets his actions. I know at one time he really did love her or did he? Perhaps it has always been this obsession. It's really sad actually, that his mind is so twisted and deluded. I had planned on staking him but then I thought about how much more torturous it would be to allow him some time to ponder the information I shared with him as well as his up and coming true death.

I say nothing for the next 30 minutes while we watch the sky begin to change color. It will not be long now before the darkness it completely gone only to be replaced with the glorious warmth of the sun. Finally, there is only a mere minute or two before his body will begin to burn. He hasn't healed and is unable to move let alone seek shelter, not that there is anywhere for him to retreat to anyway.

"Any last words Compton?"

He says nothing until his flesh starts to smolder. He begins to hiss and moan and I can barely make out the words he is trying to say.

"The… only… way… he will… never… never… let… h h her… stay… Vamp her… He… won't give… give… up."

Damn it! Compton better be able to get this bastards name out.

"WHO COMPTON?"

"N…. N…. Ni…."

I scream while I watch him burst into flames. Niall! It has to be him. How the hell I am going to deal with killing my own grandfather.


	56. Chapter 56

I own nothing... I just like to play in Charlaine Harris's world.

Sorry this is short and for the delay since my last post.

Enjoy!

Chapter 56

Eric's POV

_The same night Pam explodes on Eric then retreats to her room and she talks to Hunter._

I linger on the beach for a while. How could I have mistaken how Pam would deal with this? I truly thought she would understand how much I need to protect her and how much I care for her. Sookie was right. Pam was livid and even worse, she was deeply hurt. I need to make this right by her and I need to do it before Leif arrives. I may have to send him away. I will do what I must. Pam is too important to me to have her feel this way.

I make my way back to the house and I listen for any unusual activity. I haven't been as alert as usual. I have become a bit dependent on Claude having things under control. I need to make sure I am aware of our surroundings at all time. It is still a little before dawn arrives and I hope to catch Claude when he arrives. I'm concerned and I know my Lover would be quite distraught if something were to happen to him. I write him a quick note and slip it under his door before I join Sookie.

I enter our room and go to sit next to her on our bed. I will never understand what I have done to deserve her. I silently give my thanks to Freya for allowing us this chance to be together once again. My life is complete with her by my side. I cannot stop my hand from reaching out to caress her face and tuck a stray strand of her beautiful blond hair behind her ear. By the Gods do I love her! I place a soft kiss on her lips and go to sit on the balcony. I slip into some down time while I wait for dawn.

Through the bond I feel her awaken.

"Eric?"

I rise up from my seat and make my way towards her.

"I am here Lover. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep my love."

"Why were you out on the balcony? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is well. I was sitting out there enjoying the breeze. Dawn is still about 45 minutes away and I didn't want to wake you."

"Come to bed. We can cuddle before you the sun takes you."

I smile and remove all my clothing except for my boxers. It's taking me some time to get used to sleeping with clothing on, but we do have others in the house. I take her in to my arms and pull her body back towards my chest. She fits so perfectly there. She molds her body into mine and turns her head towards me. I bend down and capture her lips with mine for a sweet and loving goodnight kiss.

"Eric, what is bothering you?"

A sigh escapes from my lips. I am not upset that Sookie was right and Pam is upset with me but I am not used to being wrong.

"You were right Lover; Pam is very upset with me. I think that if it wasn't for you and our wedding, she would be leaving. I need to find a way to make this right with her."

"I'm sorry to hear that she is upset. It will take her some time but I'm sure she will understand why you kept this from her. I know you love her very much Eric and she loves you. Just give her some time."

"Time is something I don't have. Leif is coming tomorrow. I need to talk to her before he arrives. I am going to ask him to return to Denmark if she wishes. I care deeply for Leif and he is my oldest friend but I will not let his presence hurt Pam."

I feel her pull away and shift so that she can turn to face me. Her hand comes up towards my face and she begins to stroke my cheek with her thumb as she cradles my face.

"Sweetie, I want you to do me a favor. Tomorrow when you rise, talk to her. Talk to her like you talk to me. Open your heart to her. I know she is tough but she is also a woman. You are the only person she has allowed herself to love for all these years."

I can't deny her anything; especially when I know what she is saying is true.

"I promise to talk to her tomorrow night after she rises. Thank you for understanding Lover. Speaking of promises, I made you one earlier and I have no intention of breaking it. Let me make love to do until dawn takes me."

I cup her check and begin to kiss her. Her hands reach up to grasp my hair and I growl in approval. My hands wander down and reach under her nightshirt to remove her underwear. I kiss my way down towards her neck while she struggles to push my boxers down. Once our clothing is out of the way, I grab her leg and pull it over my hip. I grab my harded shaft and run it along her folds. I'm amazed at how quickly her body responds to me. She is wet and ready for me. I slowly begin to enter her.

"Eric…Oh!.. You feel so good…"

I nuzzle into her neck and begin to lick and suck on her pulse point. I capture her earlobe in my mouth and tease her with my teeth.

"Lover, I will never get enough of you."

I thrust into her a bit faster. I can feel her getting closer. Even though I fed from her earlier, I want to taste her sweet blood. I don't need much from her but I do love how sweet she tastes. I work my hands under her night shirt and push it up over her breasts. I know she wouldn't mind if I bit her on the neck but I do. She is no fang banger and no one will ever see my marks on her. I fondle and tease her breasts and nipples before I lower my head to tease her with my mouth. She is moaning and pleading with me to go faster.

"Eric….more…. uhhhh….faster…."

I give my lover all that she asks for and more. Just before we both reach our peaks, I capture her nipple in my mouth and sink my fangs in. She screams in ecstasy while I suck on her breast and drink her blood. I lazily lick her puncture marks while we ride out our orgasms. I kiss my ways back up towards her face as I put her night shirt back to rights. We kiss softly but passionately for a few minutes before we whisper words of love to each other. Our bond is pulsating with our love. We continue to lie facing one another. I stroke her cheek with the back of my hand and her eyes close. The soft smile on her face is the last thing I see before the dawn pulls me from her.


	57. Chapter 57

Thanks to devonmaid for all her help getting this ready for me so quickly. I'm glad I had the weekend to write. I'm still totally addicted and I hate when I don't have time to get to it.

Thanks for the awesome reviews! I own nothing of the Sookie Stackhouse Series. Don't sue!

Chapter 57

Please note that the conversations going on between Sookie and Hunter while they speak telepathically are in italics.

Sookie's POV

I completely forgot what it was like to be around Hunter. I set an alarm clock but apparently I'm not going to need it. I have no idea what time it is but it seems as if he's up and ready to go. I must admit that the 'whispering' that he is doing while 'talking' to me in my head is adorable.

"_Aunt Sookie? Are you awake yet? My dad said I can't come to your room 'cause Uncle Eric is in there sleeping_."

"_I'm awake now Hunter. What time is it_?"

I have a clock in here but I'm not ready to move just yet.

"_It's 11:00. I just woke up. My dad was worried since I slept in. I had a sleep over in Pam's room. I think he thought she ate me. That's just too funny_."

"_There's no way. Eric told me once that he heard kids taste like boogers. You're safe._"

I can't believe some of things that goes through Remy's head sometimes. Does he forget that Hunter can read minds? I know he means well and that this is a lot for him to take in. I really hope I can help Hunter because right now being with his father is probably not the best thing for him. Remy is a mess and needs to come to terms with how Hunter's life is going to be. He reminds me of how my mother was with me. I hate to see Hunter going through that. I really need to talk to Eric tonight and let him know what Remy is planning on asking us.

"_Are you coming down soon? I can make you some breakfast_."

"_I will take a quick shower and be right down. Are you ready to hang out at the beach?_"

"_I sure am Aunt Sookie. See you in a few minutes!_"

I give my Viking a quick kiss and make my way towards the shower.

After I arrive downstairs Hunter and I make breakfast. I'm amazed at how smart he is. He had everything ready for me to make the coffee and all the breakfast foods on the counter. I'm surprised Claude isn't up yet but Eric never mentioned anything about him coming back last night. I return back to my chore of preparing breakfast and decide I will check in on him before we go out to the beach.

Remy is pretty silent while we eat, vocally but not in his head. I listen as he thinks about how difficult this is and he wonders if it was this hard for me. He really does love his son but he is at a loss for what to do. I look over to Hunter and I see that Remy's thoughts are not disturbing him at all. I know Hunter can hear him. Why is he not bothered by this?

"_Hunter, are you ok?_"

He never stops from his little dance in his chair as he eats and answers me.

"_I'm ok. I'm used to his thoughts by now. He's been thinking this way for almost a year_."

"_I'm sorry if he is hurting you Hunter. I'm sure he's just afraid and insecure_."

"_It's ok Aunt Sookie_"

Hunter and I end up having a great day at the beach. Claude joins us shortly after we finish up swimming. I'm not surprised that Hunter takes to Claude instantly. It's another mind that he doesn't have to try and stay out of. After a few minutes of bonding together Claude and Hunter stroll down the beach in search of cool seashells leaving Remy and I alone to talk.

"Remy, are you serious about what you are thinking about asking me?"

At first he looks shocked that I know what is mind is picturing asking me.

"I know you must think terribly about me. God! I hate that I'm even thinking about this but I have no idea how to deal with him. I try Sookie, I really do. Who helped you? How did they help you? If I know then maybe I can help him better. Everyone thinks he is mentally challenged and it's the furthest thing from the truth. He is so smart but he can't control this damn thing. He's so alone and isolated all the time. It's breaking my heart."

I can see the tears in his eyes and hear the heartbreak in his voice. He's desperate to find a way for Hunter to have some kind of normal life. I need to let him know he needs to give up on that dream. Hunter is never going to be normal. He's special and has a Fairy blood line that is always going to make him noticeable to the Supe World.

"Remy, Hunter is never going to be a normal child. He's very special and has a gift. Yes, right now it's a curse but one day he will have control over it. I have to tell you something else about him. Hunter and I are both descendents from a very powerful bloodline. We are sort of a supernatural hybrid. He's is always going to draw various Supernatural beings to him. There is a light inside him that draws others to him. He will need to learn more than just controlling his telepathy."

I watch his face as he digests all of this information. I know I just made this all the worse for him but I will not lie to him. Hunter is going to need more than what Remy can give him unfortunately. I'm not sure why but last time I was with Hunter I didn't notice that he was sharing energy with me but I noticed it last night when he hugged me. He has the spark.

"Sookie, you and Eric have to help me. I can't do this anymore. I love my son more than my own life but I'm not fit to care for him, teach him what he needs to know and keep him safe."

I close my eyes and nod to him. I have no idea how Eric is going to react to this but I have to do something to help my nephew. My Gran was able to handle both Jason and I and she was elderly. I can handle whatever I have to.

After a while Claude and Hunter return with some beautiful shells and coral. We gather all of our things and return to the house for some lunch. Hunter and Remy retreat to their room to shower, allowing Claude and I some time to talk privately.

"Claude, what did you think of Hunter?"

"He is sharing Sookie. Did you notice?"

I frown and nod my head. Claude quickly comes over to comfort me.

"Cousin, don't be upset for him. This is a great thing for him. He will have us to guide him. You and I will teach him how to use his spark correctly. He's not weak from others drawing from him. I'm sure it's because he's a child and people naturally love to see them."

"I need to talk to Eric about some things. Remy is at a loss with what to do about Hunter. My heart is breaking for him Claude. Hunter needs us. We have so much going on. Pam is upset with Eric about Leif. Leif is coming tonight. My brother is coming the day after next. What do I need to finish up for the wedding?"

I should not be worrying. I should be counting my blessings. Things are just hectic. No one is hurting anyone. No one is out to kill me or hurt me. It's just a busy time in life, that's all. I take a deep breath and focus on the good things.

"Do you feel better Cousin? It will all work out. There is nothing you need to do but get your dress, finish your portion of the ceremony and finalize how you plan on talking to Eric about life mating. Why don't we have some lunch and then you go take a nap until Eric rises. I will set the boys up with a movie in the entertainment room. I'm sure they could use some time to relax a bit themselves."

I smile and walk over to hug Claude. He always knows what I need.

By the time we prepare our late lunch and chat for a while it has actually gotten to be a bit late in the early evening. We all decide to take a small cat nap before Eric and Pam rise for the evening.

I return to our room and snuggle in close to Eric. I'm glad Remy did not allow Hunter to come into our room. Eric as usual, made love to me until dawn claimed him and never put his boxers back on. Once I'm settled and relaxed it doesn't take long for me to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

Eric's POV

I'm stunned to awake and find my Lover resting next to me. I thought for sure our new houseguests would have kept her from being here when I rose for the night. I can hear the slow sounds of breath and feel through the bond that she is sleeping. I hate to wake her but we will have a busy night ahead of us. I must talk to Pam before Leif arrives and I'm concerned about Claude. I hope he will share with me what happened last night. If there was a problem and he didn't return I'm certain that Sookie would be concerned and not resting peacefully right now.

"Lover? Are you ready to wake up yet?"

She rouses slightly but only to cuddle closer to me. I kiss her softly on her hair and face while I stroke her back.

"The future Mrs. Northman, we must rise now. We have guests and much to do tonight. Did you have a pleasant day my love?"

I see her smile and her eyes begin to flutter open.

"Mmmm… Good evening Eric."

The ever present pull that is betweens us draws our lips to one another. After a moment of soft but passionate kisses she sits herself up so that we can talk.

"I love that you were here with me tonight when I rose for the night Lover. Is everything well with Hunter and Remy?"

I can sense that she is troubled about something. I lean in to take her in my arms and comfort her.

"Lover, what has you so troubled?"

"Eric, after your talk with Pam and preferably before Leif arrives, I need to talk to you about something. Everything is ok but Hunter needs…. Well… it's complicated."

"We can talk now lover if you like. Pam will not be rising for another ½ hour or so. Tell me what has gotten you so worried."

"I don't know where to start. I'm just going to give you the basics and blurt it out. Remy wants us to take Hunter. He feels he can't give him what he needs to help him and I agree with him. Hunter has the spark Eric. He's going to need Claude and me. I have no idea how you feel about this but I don't know what else to do. I can't just leave him to fend for himself. Look what almost happened to me. He shared his energy with me last night. I never noticed it before, maybe because I never knew I was sharing. What do you think we should do?"

I can feel her torment in the bond. She wants; no she needs to help him. She's afraid I'm going to reject the idea. I could never turn him away. He needs her, Claude and me to help him become the man he is meant to be. In my human life this is what was done as well. Family helped family. We raised each other's children if we had to; we housed and clothed our clan no matter who was who. I don't see why it should be differently now.

"Lover, do you want to take Hunter in? Could you love and raise him?"

"Eric he has a father, how can I take him?"

"I know he has a father, could you do this Sookie?"

"Yes, I could Eric and I want to."

"Then that is what we will do Lover. I would like some legal stipulation in place and I want to talk to Remy so he understands how our life is. Hunter is a smart child and if he didn't want this, he would be objecting to it. Since you have not mentioned Hunter being upset about this, I am to understand that he is not upset with coming to live with us?"

"No he's not but we don't know where we are going to live Eric. We just talked about travelling around for a few years. I don't want you to give up your dreams for us because of this."

Silly woman! I would follow her to hell if she wished.

"Lover, we will discuss this as a family. We have Claude and Bubba to consider as well. In my human life this is what we did when a loved one needed us. You said he needed us, correct? Than this is what we need to do."

I tighten my hold on her and kiss her softly before I whisk her away into the shower.

"Lover after we shower, I need to go and talk to Pam. I never got a chance to talk to Claude last night. He did not return until after dawn. Did you talk to him today?"

"Yes, he was fine and said he slept in late since he was so tired. Is everything ok?"

I have no idea how much she wants to know and hell I don't know anything yet but I feel I should share something with her about my suspicions.

"I think last night was the night Lover. I think he 'took care' of Compton. He was acting strangely last night and wouldn't discuss what his errands were. I'm only speculating but something tells me Claude ended Compton last night. I'm sorry to put it so harshly but I don't want to keep this from you."

"We need to talk to him privately then later. I want to know what's going on. I don't want to know the details but I want to make sure he's safe and not in trouble for doing anything."

"I agree my love. Let's get dressed so you can join the others while I talk to Pam.

I kiss my lover before I make my way to my child's room. I will follow my lover's advice and talk to Pam as I do her. I truly do want Pam to know that I value the relationship we have. I would be nothing without her and my lover.

I am at a loss to what to do about my child. I need to speak to her and make her understand how important she is to me. I regret inviting Leif and if I must ask him to leave I will. He is important to me but in my undead heart he is a friend not my child. I respect him and care for him but again not as I love my child.

I knock softly on her door before entering.

"Pam, may I speak with you privately please."

She nods and turns to sit on the bed. I walk over closer to her and begin to speak.

"Thank you. I want to apologize for keeping the truth about Leif from you and I am truly sorry that I hurt you. You must understand that yes, my blood gave Leif immortality, but that is where it stops. I did not change him to have a child. I simply wanted my friend to live. I care for him as a friend and in no way do I care for him the way I care for you. I do and have always loved you Pam. You ARE my greatest creation. I never desired to sire a vampire to walk this earth with me until I met you. You are everything and anything I could have ever asked for in a progeny. Leif may have been my one and only friend over the years but until just recently, you have been my only family."

I pause and sit next to her and take her hand in mine. She refuses to look at me. Gently I take her chin between my thumb and fore finger and direct her face to mine.

"Pamela, I love you and will continue to do anything within my power to keep you safe. I do not regret the decision I made in the past but I do regret that my actions hurt you. I could never forgive myself if you would have been hurt or killed due to my actions of over eight hundred years ago. I have asked Leif to come here but I will not allow his presence to cause you heartache. I will renounce him and ask him to leave if you wish. There will never be a choice between you and him. It will always be you Pam. Please never doubt that I love you."

I capture the tear that escaped from her eye and I place my finger in my mouth in hopes of showing her that our bond is precious to me. She shocks me when she raises her hand to her mouth and slices open her finger on her fangs. I mirror her actions and we exchange blood. This is a simple act that we have performed time to time. It reaffirms our bond and allows us to maintain the closeness I love having with her. I wish to let her know that this is something I do not do with Leif. He has not had my blood since I changed him.

"Pam, he has never had my blood since I turned him. My blood belongs to you and Sookie. No others."

She nods and leans in to embrace me. I hold her tightly and whisper to her how sorry I am for hurting her in my native tongue. I can feel how hurt she still is and I know it will take some time for us to get past this. One day maybe if she were to choose to sire a child, she will understand what lengths I would go to in order to protect her.

We sit and embrace for a few minutes before she breaks the silence.

"Leif can still come. You will need a best man since I hope to be Sookie's maid of honor. I won't be too mean to him unless he is a total tool. He will have to prove himself to me."

I expected no less from her. I kiss her forehead before I take her hand and lead us down stairs to join the others.


	58. Chapter 58

Sorry for the short chapter. I own nothing... Thanks for the reviews... Over 500! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 58

Eric's POV

Pam and I walk hand in hand down to meet the others. I chuckle to myself as I realize what is going on. I can hear the music and pretty soon singing will be involved if Claude has anything to say about it. I can't wait to see what is going on in the kitchen and I wonder what Pam will think of all of this.

I look at her from the corner of my eye just as I hear the sounds of singing. It appears its 'disco night' while dinner cooks. Pam questions me immediately.

"What the hell? Who is that singing?"

As I laugh, I continue to pull her into the direction of the kitchen where the others are.

I'm sure Pam will be surprised at what we find but, me, I've come to look forward to the crazy antics that come to take place while Claude and Sookie cook and clean. When we enter the kitchen, I'm not disappointed.

Someone has moved the chairs and Claude has Sookie in his arms. He has her dancing and laughing. I must say that they look great together and for her being so young, she can really hold her own. They are dancing as if they just stepped out of Studio 54 in 1975. The music is infectious. I can't help myself. I grab Pam and start dancing with her. The look on her face is priceless. It's has been many years since Pam and I danced. She will never admit but I know she loves Disco.

"Eric! What are you doing? Let me go!"

I laugh and shake my head no.

"Hush now! Dance with me or I'll sick Claude on you!"

A look of shock comes across her face and I smile. I twist and turn her into a full spin out and I hear the laughter erupt from her. I know it will take us a while to heal but we will get there.

The four of us dance for a few songs before a familiar beat comes on. I can't help but laugh as I hear Clause squeal like a girl.

"OH! It's the Hustle. Everyone get in line. Get in line!"

I watch as he pulls Bubba, Remy and Hunter in to a line. Sookie is laughing so hard she can barely breathe and Pam looks like someone is going to hand her a puppy. It only takes a minute before Claude has us all ready and we begin to dance. We all laugh and dance. Bubba is the most entertaining. He has absolutely no rhythm and the song has very few words but never less he puts his voice to the song in a long stream of 'do do do do do do'.

I look over at the group of people who have come to mean so much to me in such a short period of time. Pam, she is the one constant and unchanging person in my life for so many years. I watch her laugh and it warms my undead heart. Claude, without his help, I would still be so lost with my lover. Bubba, he is with a doubt the most unusual and loving vampire I have ever met in my long life. Hunter, I look at him and I see my future. He is family and will become a brother figure to any children Sookie and I should have. Remy, I would like to get to know him better but more so, I want him to know us better. I never want him to doubt that we will care for Hunter as if he was our own. Sookie, she is my whole world. I still cannot find the words to express how deeply I love her. Without her I am nothing. It is her that makes all of this love and laughter possible. Without her we would all be wasting our life and living our miserable day to day existence.

She catches my eye and smiles. I'm sure she can feel my inner musings. She dances her away over to me and raises her perfect little eyebrow as in asking 'what?'

I smile and take her into my arms turning her so she can see the others dancing and laughing. I wrap my arms tighter around her as I lower my mouth to her ear.

"Thank you, it's been over a thousand years since I've had a family, other than Pam. You, my sweet beloved, are a Goddess. I love you." Her body leans further back into my embrace as we continue to watch everyone laugh and dance.

The alarm for the oven goes off thus, causing the dance party to break up. Sookie, Claude, and Hunter begin to prepare the table as Remy puts the chairs back in place. Everyone's dinners are served and Royalty is placed out for Pam, Bubba and I to enjoy. Claude has made it so we dine together as a family. After everyone has been seated, I take my lover's hand and have her stand with me so I can offer my thanks for those who have joined us.

"I wanted to thank everyone for being here tonight and for joining us to celebrate our wedding. It means a great deal to Sookie and I that you are here for us. I hope that everyone will enjoy their time on the island. Claude, I thank you for welcoming us into your home."

Sookie and I are just about to sit down when I feel him. It's a mere second or two later before I can smell him. I turn my head slightly toward the breeze that is blowing in from the patio doors and hear his voice.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, I could hear the laughter from the car. May I come in?"

I watch as every head turns in his direction. It's been so many years since I've had his blood and he mine that I am not able to sense him if he is trying to block it. Claude, of course, is the first to speak up.

"Well hello!"

Sookie quickly turns her head towards Claude and shoots him a death glare hoping to remind him that Hunter is present. Claude catches on and clears his throat before graciously asking him to join us. I check my bond with Pam and I can feel that she is handling his presence well.

"Leif, won't you please come in and join us for dinner." Leif smiles and then strides confidently over to my side. I hope he isn't planning kneeling before me. I don't want this to hurt Pam and Remy is looking rather uncomfortable with an unknown person in the room. Bubba is immediately on the defense. Fuck! I need to get the introductions out before chaos erupts.

"I would like everyone to meet Leif. He has been a dear friend of mine for a very long time. I've asked him to join us celebrate with us. Leif, I would like you to meet my bride to be, Sookie."

Leif simply pats me on the back and then reaches out to shake Sookie's hand.

"Sookie, it's wonderful to finally meet you."

Sookie, as always being the true southern belle that she is, begins the introductions. I watch in awe as she addresses everyone at the table and how gracious Leif's responses are.

"Let me introduce everyone. This is my Cousin, Claude."

"Claude it's been many years. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home. It's an honor."

"This is Pam, Eric's child and my beloved new sister."

"Pam, it's truly an honor to meet you."

"This is Bubba, although we are not related in blood or through marriage, he is very special part of my family."

I watch as Leif nods deeply towards Bubba. He's well aware of who Bubba is.

"Bubba, I'm pleased to meet you."

"And this adorable man is my Cousin Hunter and his father Remy Savoy."

Hunter is never one to disappoint. He rises from his chair to shake Leif's hand.

"Hello Leif. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well Hunter."

Leif reaches over and shakes Remy's hand as well. Leif can sense that he has interrupted and asks us to continue our meals.

"Please don't let me interrupt your meals."

Sookie as gracious as always gathers him a glass and asks him to join us. I can see that this has shocked Leif. I forget how uncommon it is for Vampires to join in during a family dinner without the humans being the dinner. He recovers quickly and joins the table. The silence settles in rather quickly. I don't want this to be more awkward than it has to be. We have much to discuss and organize. It's Claude that I address first.

"Claude, did you get my note? Were you able to contact a few dress stores willing to stay open so that Sookie and Pam could look at dresses?"

"Actually Eric, I did something better. I have a friend of mine here and she has access to a lot of couture and she is willing to meet with them at any time. She designs out of a small studio in her home and she said she has many things they may choose from."

This is all that it takes to break the ice. Pam, who is sitting next to Sookie, begins to talk dresses and what not. I see Sookie show off her engagement ring and her new necklace. Bubba begins to talk to Remy and Hunter about all the things there are to do on the island and of some beautiful waterfalls not too far from here. Claude, Leif and I talk about some of the island history while everyone enjoys their meals. I listen as everyone talks. I wonder how they view Leif. He has always been unique, even as a human. He's very different than I am. He's not quite as tall and has more of a lanky build. He has slightly darker features for his northern heritage. His hair is a dark blond, almost brown. He has very strong facial features and soft hazel eyes. He not unattractive but until he smiles I think most people only see him as average looking. While he never had a hard time getting women, it wasn't until his personality took over that women gave him a second glance. Sookie has always reminded me of him in a way. Yes, she is extremely beautiful on the outside but with the both of them, there is so much more to them than meets the eye. I know that he will fit in well with our little group once everyone gets to know him. He is and has always been a genuinely good person. He is a great ruler and his people follow him because of this.

The ease of the conversations in the room and wonderful atmosphere that comes from spending time with those you care for leaves me the realization that I will never return to the way we lived our lives before. I will no longer involve myself with any kind of politics or power. There is no way I can ever spend my time any other way than how I am right now.


	59. Chapter 59

Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I own nothing!

Chapter 59

Leif's POV

I sit and observe all that is going on around me. At first I felt out of place. I feel as if I'm intruding in on a private family dinner. What a thought! A family dinner? There are three vampires in the room, a full blooded Fairy, two Fairy hybrids and a human; none of this matters. They are here because they care for one another and for some reason they choose for me to be here as well.

I'm shocked to see this side of Eric again. He reminds me of the man I met over 800 years ago. This is the man I met and became my friend. The vampire that for the first time in many years was able to return to his human persona. The Eric before me is the man that has been hidden away by the cruel centuries of our true Vampire nature. I have never seen him happier.

I watch his child and bride interact and I can see why he has chosen them both. They are very different but very strong fierce women. I'm sure he will have his hands full with them both. I'm looking forward to becoming better acquainted with everyone present.

Eric's POV

The conversation continued throughout our 'family dinner'. Claude and Sookie begin to clear the table and I rise up from my chair to help them. Bubba and Remy continue to talk about the various sites available on the island while I watch in awe as Hunter places himself in Pam's lap.

Pam seems unfazed by this and grabs a small note book from Hunter's hands. She reads what he writes and then, I assume, she writes her response to him. After a few minutes of this, Hunter turns his head quickly to kiss her on the cheek and jumps down. It takes a moment for the look of shock to leave her face. She glances over to Hunter only to see him smile and then stick his tongue out at her. It takes all I have to withhold my laughter. I hear a small chuckle come from Sookie and it's all it take before I can no longer hold it in. Pam glares at us both and resumes her façade of checking her nails.

Hunter politely asks his father if they may go and see the waterfalls Bubba has been talking about. Apparently, it's only a short walk from here. After some encouragement from Sookie the three of them leave. I really need to speak with Claude about what happened last night. I'm torn at what to do. I really don't want it to seem as if I am leaving Pam out and I'm not sure if Claude is comfortable talking in front of Leif. Claude is the first to bring a conversation back to life.

"Leif, did you travel without any guards?"

"Actually, Claude I ordered them all to stay at the hotel near the airport. There have been no problems in my Kingdom therefore I saw no need for protection. I will not let my position keep me from enjoying a relaxing trip with everyone. I sincerely hope everyone can overlook my title and take the time to get to know me for me, not the King of Denmark."

I am so glad he has worded it this way. I really want Leif to know that I would prefer him not to refer to himself as my 'child'. I hope I have some time to talk with him privately before the night ends so I can explain the situation with Pam. Claude continues to make small talk with him and then the conversation takes on a more serious tone.

"Leif, I need to speak with Eric, Sookie and Pam on some matters. I trust that what you hear tonight will remain in this room. You are here at Eric's request and he considers you a close friend. There will be things we will need to discuss that are of a family nature and there are things we do not wish for others to be made aware of."

"Claude, you have my word. Anything I hear or see while I am here is between us only."

I watch as Claude walks over and kisses Sookie on the cheek and then sits back down at the table. All of us gather around. I reach out to wrap my arm around my Lover for comfort. I'm not sure how she will take the news of Compton's death. I'm almost positive that this is the conversation is heading in that direction.

"Eric, Sookie, I'm not very good a sugar coating things so I'm just going to be blunt. Early this morning, Bill Compton met his final death. Sookie, I wish I could say that it was not by my hands but I will not lie to you. As the patriarch of this family, I did what I felt was in the best interest for you. I know that you hate people being high handed with you and I'm sorry if you feel that I have done this. I told you once when we talked about Bill, if it came down to kill or be killed I would do what was necessary and I have."

I try to sense her emotions so that I can do some damage control if needed. She is feeling many mixed emotions. I know she will have questions for him and I wait for her to respond.

"Claude, are you going to get in any kind of trouble for this? I don't want you in danger because of what needed to be done. I don't want to know the how, what or the why. I trust you and I want to make sure everyone I love is safe."

"Sookie, I'm not in any trouble for this or anything like that. Everyone is safe. Are you upset with me?"

I can feel that she's upset and I truly hope that she will not hold this against Claude. I knew Claude would not let Compton slide on all the things he has done to hurt Sookie.

"No, Claude I'm not upset just sad to see that another person had to lose their life because of me. I'm not saying that it's my fault. I just wish I could be left to live my life in peace. I don't understand how the world can be so hard sometimes."

I comfort her as best I can. I believe deep down inside she knew this was coming. I need a few minutes alone with her to make sure she is ok with this. I take her hand an excuse us from the group. Once we settle into the living room I take her into my arms.

"I'm sorry this is hurting you Lover. I wish I could shield you from every horror of the world."

I whisper my words of love as I kiss her softly and cuddle with her while she has her moment of grief. I hate that anything has made her feel this way. She assures me that she is ok and is just sad to hear that this had to happen. She wants to go shopping tonight with Pam and wants me to have Claude call his friend. I join the others while she goes to our room to change.

"Pam, Sookie would like to go shopping with you tonight if you like. Claude could you call your friend and make sure it's ok for them to come over?"

"I would love to shop with her Eric. I will go see if she needs anything. She is in your room, yes?"

I nod to Pam and she goes to find Sookie. Claude looks over to me with a sad smile.

"Is she upset with me Eric?"

"No, she is upset that this had to happen. Deep down inside she knew this had to happen and you know how tender hearted she is. She is more worried for you at the moment. Is there anything I need to worry about Claude? Did you find out who he was working with?"

"I'm still looking into some things. I will keep you informed. We are safe."

I wish I could believe him and I want to but this long life had taught me to never drop my guard.

"Should you go shopping with them Claude? Are they safe to be on their own?"

"I have no problem accompanying them but I feel that Sookie wants sometime with Pam. They are safe. I would not take the chance with either of them."

I'm reluctant to send the two most important people in my life off on their own. Leif offers something for us to consider.

"Eric, I can call my guards and have the girls followed if you are concerned. They will never know and it may help you feel more at ease."

Claude shrugs he shoulders and I in turn nod to Leif. He's on the phone immediately spouting off instructions. I'm very confident that his guards will watch over them diligently. Pam and Sookie return and after a few lustful kisses with my Lover she and Pam are on their way to find their dresses. Claude leaves as well to deal with a few things he needs to finish up for the wedding. I'm glad to finally have some time alone with Leif.

"Eric, I'm in awe. I can sense Sookie as strong as I can sense Pam, perhaps even more. Are you trying to change her slowly? Your bond must be as strong as a marker child bond."

"Actually, I can feel Sookie more than I can feel Pam. There is a lot I have to tell you. Come lets go out on the deck and I will explain."

We both walk out the patio doors and sit down. I waste no time and jump right into telling about all that has happened with Sookie and I. I also explain to him the situation with Pam. I don't wish to make him feel that I value him less but he needs to understand just how important Pam is to me. Finally I have him informed about everything. He has been silent and I wait for his response.


	60. Chapter 60

I know these are short chapters, but there is going to be alot going on with all of the characters. I hope this will be less confusing for you guys and for me. The next few days for Sookie's little family are going to be crazy with the wedding coming up. Thanks for following... I own nothing!

Chapter 60

Leif's POV

I'm speechless as I hear Eric speak. I don't have many experiences with the Fae. I have lived most of my undead life pretty secluded. I never wanted to make enemies and I wanted a quiet existence. I'm amazed that Claude has given these gifts to Sookie and that he and Eric were able to totally heal her. I knew she that she is part Fairy and of the Brigant line but I was unaware that she has the spark. I'm not surprised that Eric has found such a unique woman to fall in love with but I can see that all those things are not what he loves about her. While he was speaking about her it was like he was speaking of his Goddess Freya. He worships Sookie and I can see that totally adores him.

Pam. My fears of coming here have come to be. I had hoped that the Eric and my secret wouldn't hurt her but they have. I've always known how much Eric cares for his progeny and I can feel the tight bond that they have. If my presence continues to hurt her I will go back to the hotel with my guards. I will return on the day of the wedding. Yes, Eric is my friend and maker but I won't cause his family heartache when I can see he has found such happiness.

"Eric, I'm elated to see you so happy. I feel my presence here will cause you grief. I'm despondent that our relationship has hurt the relationship you have with Pam. I feel it best if I take my leave. I will return for your wedding and I will be here if you should need me before."

"Leif I cannot allow you leave before this is given a chance. I have no doubt that Sookie, Pam and the others will come to see you as I do."

I have always respected Eric and admired how he is able to see the truth in things but he is not seeing the damage me being here can cause.

"Eric, I'm going to speak freely. I respect you but you have royally fucked up. For many years Pam has been beside you and ever loyal to you. She is seeing this as a betrayal. If you try to force her into accepting this before she is ready it will only make matters worse."

"Leif, I understand where you're coming from. Please, I will only ask that you give me another night. If things are still tense I won't ask you to stay."

I nod to him as I hear Hunter approach. Eric begins to sit up straighter to acknowledge his arrival; we are both startled by his sudden presence.

"Uncle Eric, Leif isn't going to leave is he? Pam isn't really that upset anymore. We talked and she's going to be ok about this."

I'm not quite sure how to handle this situation so I let Eric take control of the reigns.

"Hunter, come here. Can you help me understand how Pam is feeling?"

Hunter quickly comes up to Eric and stands proudly before him.

"Uncle Eric, I want to say something first. Thank you."

What I see next surprises me like nothing I've ever seen before. Hunter thrusts himself into Eric's arms and is hugging him. Eric responds in curiosity.

"Hunter?"

I can hear the child whisper to him.

"Aunt Sookie told me you and her are going to talk to my Dad. I want to live with you guys. I promise to be a good boy and do any chores you tell me to."

Almost as if it's instinct, Eric wraps his arms around the boy and returns the hug and comforts him.

"You are a good boy Hunter. All will be fine. Will you tell me about Pam?"

Hunter pulls back from the hug but shifts to sit on Eric's lap.

"Pam and I have a deal. She promised not to stay mad at you if I promised to remember I'm special. She's going to be my best friend. I can tell."

"When did you talk to Pam?"

"We had a sleepover. She said I can sleep in her room tonight if I want. It's so quiet when I hold her hand. I can't hear Aunt Sookie unless she wants me to and she promised to teach me how to keep everyone out."

I raise my eyebrow to question Eric. I had no idea this child was a telepath as well and now apparently this child is going to be living with Eric and Sookie. Every time I think I can't be shocked more than this another situation comes along and proves me wrong.

"Is that what you and Pam were writing back and forth between each other earlier?"

"Yes, Uncle Eric. My dad wanted to see the waterfalls and I wanted to make sure that we were safe to go with Bubba. She said that I'm safe with everyone here. That's why I'm telling you in front of Leif. He's safe right?"

"Yes, Hunter. He's our friend."

"Ok, I'm going to go and get a shower. I ran a head from Bubba and my Dad 'cause I was hungry. My dad said to clean up before I ate."

I look over to Eric as Hunter rushes from the deck into the house.

"So I'm safe? I guess I can give things another night."

Eric chuckles and shakes his head.

"Leif, so you don't believe it when I tell all will be fine but you believe my 9 year old nephew? I thought I deserved a little more confidence than that!"

We both laugh and he begins to tell me about how he and Sookie met.


	61. Chapter 61

A/N

Sorry that I haven't updated lately. I have been dealing with some medical issues and missed a lot of work. Finally I'm back to work and will be getting back to writing soon. If all goes as planned I will have a new chapter for everyone by Monday. Thanks for sticking with me and for all the reviews.

~Maggie


	62. Chapter 62

I want to thank everyone for their well wishes. It's been a rough few months but finally I'm back to writing. You guys are awesome! Thanks again! Special thanks to devonmaid for getting this ready for me so quickly! I own nothing of the Southern Vampire Series. Don't sue!

Chapter 62

Sookie's POV

On the ride over Pam shares with me a bit of what Eric said to her and I'm grateful to hear that he was so gentle with her. We also talked about Hunter and I was shocked to see the twinkle in her eye when she spoke of him. He is really going to need someone to confide in later in his life and she certainly cares about him. Before long, Pam and I arrive at Claude's friend house and we are both anxious to see what she has to offer. Of course, Pam is all about couture and clothing. I'm really excited about looking at dresses. I can't believe I'm getting married! Time is ticking and I need to find something. I'm grateful this person is willing to meet us at such a late hour.

We arrive at the door and both Pam and I seem to sense someone near.

"Pam, does it seem as if someone followed us as we walked down the lane?"

The driver dropped us off at the foot of the drive way. The house is in a remote part of the island. There are some other houses around; it's not a totally secluded area. Eric better had not sent guards with us. How could he have? Are we not here alone? He better hope his Viking ass is behaving himself and not having me followed.

"Sookie, nothing gets past you. I think that we have guards. I can smell that they are vampire and I know that there are not many who live in this area. Would you like to call your fiancé and find out what is going on?"

"Do you think we are safe? What if they are not Eric's guards?"

"Oh I know they are not Eric's guards. I'm sure they are Leif's. They mean us no harm. They are staying close enough to guard us but not enough to intrude. If they meant us harm they would have attacked by now."

"OH! They are in so much trouble when I get home."

Pam laughs and we go towards the door. We knock and a beautiful young woman answers. She introduces herself as Maria then invites us in to her home. Pam and I follow her through the front of the house and into her design studio. Once inside I am greeted by a familiar face. Maria introduces us to her mother, Anna. She is the woman that we purchased my necklace from the other night at the festival.

"Anna, it's so nice to see you again. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself the other night."

"Dear child, please there is no need to apologize. Claude mentioned his cousin and a vampire friend would be coming to look at my daughters dresses and I was hoping it would be you."

Pam and I look at all the beautiful clothing Maria has to offer. I'm in awe. She is so talented. We both select quite a few dresses that we want to purchase. We are so caught up in our browsing that I nearly missed Maria coming towards me with the most amazing dress in her arms. She smiles softly as she extends the dress out for me to look at. It's made of pure silk and handmade lace. The sweetheart neckline would accentuate my bountiful chest perfectly. The straps are thick but my shoulders would be left totally bare. It would fall to my ankle and flare slightly at the tops of my hips. It's elegant, classic and amazingly gorgeous. I know I just found my wedding dress.

Pam and I both immediately begin to gush all over it. It's perfect! The girls quickly rush me off to try it on. Once I have everything in place, I step out from the dressing room so I can get a better view of how it looks. I'm not disappointed.

"Sookie, you look amazing! My master is going to have a hard time keeping his hands from you once he sees you in this. Please tell me this is the dress!"

Is this the dress? Is she blind!

"Pam, did you really doubt that I would think this was the dress? It's perfect!"

I help Pam look at few more items before we get ready to leave. I can't believe how many things I've found here. Maria is so gifted in her designs. I wanted to talk to Pam a little bit more smoothly that this but everything is happening to fast for me to have the time I would have like for this.

"Pam, did you find something to wear for the wedding?"

"Sookie, I have ten dresses put aside. I'm sure one of them will work."

"Well, I'm sure they will but will you be happy with one of them as a maid of honor dress? You're my sister now Pam, surely you realized that you would need to stand for Eric and I."

I'm watching for her reaction. I've never seen Pam freeze before. Her hand never leaves the fabric of the dress she has in her hands and in almost slow motion her head turns towards me. She doesn't say anything for awhile and I'm starting to get nervous. I have to speak or something I can't take the silence. Nervously I begin to address her.

"Pam, I didn't mean to assume. I mean… if you're still too upset with Eric or if this isn't your thing. I understand…."

She breaks from her trance is in front of me before I can blink. Damn Vampire speed. Her arms wrap around me in a hug.

"Sookie, you forgive me?"

I tighten my hold on her and laugh.

"Pam, when have you ever known me to stay angry at anyone? It's behind us now. So will you be my maid of honor?"

"I would love nothing more my telepathic friend. I think the light blue dress I got will be perfect, don't you?"

I nod and we continue to gather up all of our purchases. Maria assures us that everything will be delivered by tomorrow evening. She wants to steam and hang everything we've bought. I have no idea how much money we've just spent. Earlier, Pam must have worked everything out with her. I tried to find out what was going on but the damn vampire shoved me back into the dressing room with more clothes. We say our thanks and goodbyes to Anna and Maria then we head back towards the car. I begin to wonder if our guards are still around.

"Pam, are the guards still here? You know, if Eric sent them with us, he is going to hear it from me."

"Yes, they are still in the shadows. Are you really upset about this? I don't think Eric sent them. I think Leif did. He is used to watching for everything with him being a King and all. It makes no difference to me. I'm sort of glad he's concerned. He's always offered to help Eric anytime and anyplace. You know he was going to hide you if things got to bad during the takeover. I'm really trying to get past my Master keeping the truth from me."

"So you don't think I should be upset about this? I just don't want to be kept in the dark. I don't want things to go back to the way they were between Eric and I."

I know it may seem childish and I don't want to go back to thinking like I had in the past. I'm not going to. I know this wasn't prearranged. We just decided to go look at dresses. I won't do this again. I won't let myself act selfish. So what if I had guards. I make sure to get it together before we get to the car.

"Pam, forget what I said. No one's in trouble. This is not something to get upset over. So what if we had guards. I was acting childish and stubborn again."

"Sookie, even if Eric suggested this. You have to understand he would do anything to protect you. Don't worry and I think we should have some fun with this! Eric can feel your emotions right? Why don't we pull a little prank of Leif? Show him what it's like to be around this family?"

It's not a long ride back to the house so Pam and I plot quickly. I know I can send some mischief through the bond to Eric and a quick wink will help Claude understand what is going on. I hope Remy, Bubba and Hunter are occupied. If, not I can always pull Leif, Eric and Claude into the study to talk to them. I hope Leif doesn't get offended easy!

By the time we are back at the house we have everything planned out. The car drops us off and we walk silently towards the house. I call out telepathically to Hunter to see if he's still awake. I find that he's out back at the pool with his father and Bubba. This is going to be perfect! I send him a quick thought and wait for his reply.

"_Hunter, I'm going to play a joke on Leif and then all of us will be out to join you shortly for a swim ok?"_

"_Ok Aunt Sookie! See you soon!"_

I give Pam a quick wink and then walk through the front door. I hope I can pull this off and that Eric and Claude catch on quick. We barely have the door closed before Eric makes his way towards me. I began to send him love and mischief through the bond as we left Anna's dress shop. He raises an eyebrow at me wondering what I'm up to.

Eric's POV

What is my lover up to? I could feel her getting closer and some mischief through the bond. She was a little angry earlier and now she's very playful. I watch as Pam gives my lover a quick smile and then she pushes past all of us towards the entertainment room. Claude and I both look at each other and wonder why they are being so silent. Then, almost unnoticeable I seen Sookie give Claude a very sly wink. Oh! I am definitely curious now. My lover saunters over to me and in a voice I haven't heard in a long time, the voice of annoyance she addresses me.

"Eric, can I speak to all of you in private please."

She sounds serious but I can feel her emotions and she is certainly not serious. Someone's in for a prank ala Sookie tonight and I'm glad it's not me.

We all follow her into the den. Once we are all situated, she walks over and closes the door a little more forcefully than needed. I begin to think over the situation. She was with Pam, so I'm sure that my child is in on this. She winked at Claude and I can tell she's being playful, so that only leaves poor Leif for her wrath. Ahh! Payback for the guards! This should be good.

"Does anyone care to tell me why guards were sent with us to shop?"

I know I should play my part but I have no idea where she is going with this. Leif is quick to take credit for his attempts to help her.

"Sookie, I took the liberty of sending them along with you girls. It was merely for precaution."

"So, are you saying that since we are 'girls' that we need guards? Are girls unable to shop alone without a few strong men lingering about?"

He is stunned. Shit! He knows nothing about her and is speechless. He's not sure how the hell to back himself out of the situation he got himself into!

"No, I didn't mean to imply that you two were unable to…."

She doesn't let him finish his explanation.

"Well, why else would we need guards? Did you send them to spy on us while dressing? Are you some sort of pervert? Do you think I'm being unfaithful to Eric? or perhaps you think I have a thing for Pam?"

"What! No, I would never assume anything like that. It's… It's just that I'm used to make sure others around me are protected and…."

"Great so now I'm some sort of possession since I'm your Makers bonded and pledged? Are you always so high handed?"

He is shifting in his seat nervously. Vampires are never nervous. Claude can't look over towards her for fear of losing his composure. Pam is trying her best to admire her nails and I have no choice but to stare at the floor to contain my laughter. Sookie begins to pace around the room quickly. If he could Leif would be sweating.

"Please, Sookie, I never meant to offend you…"

"Oh! Since you didn't mean it, then it makes it ok? Well, no. Claude, please set up the usual items for a level 3 punishment."

Leif's eyes almost bug out of his head and I hear him whisper 'punishment?' Claude just nods his head then casts his eyes downward in efforts to look submissive. Finally Leif looks over my way with fear in his eyes. I place a worried look on my face and shake my head, mouthing to him, 'don't speak it will only make it worse.' He quickly nods his head and looks down. Oh Freya! She's all of five foot four and weighs maybe 130 pounds and he's scared. Oh! Glorious! Just glorious! I will never let him live this down. Sookie is still pacing and both Claude and Leif are still looking down. She stops abruptly and snaps her fingers in Claude's direction. Leif and Claude raise their head and look at her.

"Claude, what are you waiting for? Get me the pliers and the device to circumcise him with!"

I almost lose my composure. They both look like they ready to grab their dicks. I see Pam quickly turn her head and her hand goes to her mouth to stop her laughter. I watch as Leif unnecessarily swallows and addresses Sookie again.

"Sookie, I cannot express to you how sorry I am that I have offended you. I truly did not mean to upset you. Can we please talk about this?"

She glares at him and I can see it's taking all she has in her not to break down and laugh. I don't want this to end. I send her more mischief and strength through the bond. She raises her head high and her index finger comes to her chin as she appears to be in deep thought thus, letting him believe she's contemplating his fate.

"Well, we have just met and you don't know me very well. It took the others quite a while to learn and many punishments, right Eric?"

I quickly nod my head and cast my eyes down.

"Yes, Mistress."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Leif glance over and then cast his eyes back down in submission. Oh hell! We are all going to pay for this. He's a prankster and he will get us back for this. She continues addressing Leif quickly.

"I do need some work done around here. The pool needs cleaned, the hot tub as well. Dishes for a week at least! Oh! My toes need to be painted. Bubba might need his back waxed and Claude said his bikini line needs to be done. Eric, are you balls still good or do they need to be waxed too?"

I have to play off a laugh as a cough. Not so discreet, Vampires don't cough. Leif is still looking down toward the floor but I can see his wide eyes.

"Leif, why are you not looking at me when I talk to you?"

He snaps his head back and looks her in the eyes and I know he can now see the playfulness there. She can't keep it in any longer. She lost her composure when she asked about my balls.

"Sookie, you're fucking with me aren't you?"

I see her fighting the smile but she can't and second later she's in a full blown belly laugh and with that we all lose it. Pam is laughing so hard she has red tears from her eyes. Leif takes it all in stride. It's exactly what we needed to happen. I can tell he will feel more part of our group after being the brunt of a prank. Sookie tries to speak to him but she is laughing way too hard. She can only get parts of a sentence out.

"Oh…. You….. thought…. You…. gonna…. Sweat…. Looked…. Scared… so… funny…"

"Yes, yes so funny. You got me. Damn though woman, you can act."

After a moment we all calm down from laughing and my lover walks over and hugs Leif.

"Thank for being a good sport but in all seriousness, next time you want to send guards with us, just tell me. I appreciate you being worried about us."

"Trust me; I will never get on your bad side. You're devious! But, watch your back Mommy Dearest; I'm the master of prank wars!"

She looks over to me and I nod my head. Leif is good when it comes to playing jokes on people. She looks back over to him and I hear her mumble 'oh shit!'


	63. Chapter 63

Happy New Year! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I was in a writers block and i've been trying to work through it by re-reading the story. It's been helpful and I have so many great ideas for where this is all heading. I've always had the beginning, most of the middle but no much of an ending. I hope everyone had a great holiday. Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter and I'm so glad so many are still following. Thanks to Devonmaid for her quick return as always. Enjoy!

Chapter 63

Sookie's POV

I'm still laughing to myself as the others make their way from the study. Leif fell for our little prank hard. I admit I'm a bit nervous about him retaliating. Hopefully Eric will save me from too much humiliation but then again, I started trouble first.

I want to speak with Eric about us talking to Remy tonight. He has so many questions and until we hash this all out, Remy's thoughts are going to torment Hunter. I have no idea where we are going to live or what I am going to do with my time but this situation needs to be addressed so Remy can have some peace. I call out to Eric and let him know that I need to speak with him privately. Claude, Pam and Leif are heading off to the pool for a while and I let them know we will join them shortly.

"Eric, we need to talk to Remy tonight before it gets too late. His thoughts are consumed with what is going to happen with Hunter. He's going to upset Hunter if he doesn't come to some sort of acceptance with this."

Eric takes a moment to collect his thoughts before he speaks.

"What is it that Remy needs to know to comfort him? I don't want to upset him and I'm sure this is very difficult for him."

"I feel that mostly he needs to know where Hunter will be living and that he will still be able to see him as much as possible. What are we going to do Eric? We don't even know where we will be living! How can we give him answers when we don't have them?"

I feel so insecure. I have no idea how I'm going to do this. Can I be a good mother?

"Lover, do not worry. I've been thinking about this. Remy lives in Red Ditch right? Would you be opposed to living in Louisiana again? I have quite a few ideas for places we could settle into and it would be convenient for all of us. Can we get Remy to join us and I can speak with both of you on what I propose. This will allow both of you to ask any questions you both would have?"

"Eric, what about us travelling? I'm afraid this could come between us."

"Sookie, this cannot and will not come between us. Hunter being a permanent part of our family will only bring us closer. We need to do this, lover. He's family and we both love him."

I wrap my arms tightly around him. I can't believe how lucky I am to have such a wonderful and loving man in my life. I call out telepathically to Hunter to have him ask his dad to join us in the study. After a minute or two, Remy comes into the room.

"Wow, Sookie. That was convenient. Hunter said you two would like to talk with me."

I take a deep breath and prepare for our conversation. I want to make sure to listen well to Remy's words and concerns but most importantly his thoughts. I want to make sure he is truthful in agreeing to this and he addresses his concerns with Eric's ideas.

"Yes, Eric and I would like to talk with you about Hunter. Eric has some ideas and although he and I have not discussed all of them, I feel it would be best if we talked about this so we can all relax and enjoy ourselves for the rest of the time you and Hunter are here."

I'm really hoping that Hunter doesn't have to leave without us. It didn't take me long to get used to the idea of him being with us full time. I'm nervous about doing this but I really want him with us. Eric asks us all to sit down and he begins to address what he has thought of.

"First, I would like to thank you Remy for trusting in Sookie and myself to look after Hunter. I'm aware that this situation is difficult and we both know how much you love Hunter. With those thoughts in mind, I have a few ideas of how we can make this work. I know you are now living in Red Ditch and doing construction work. If Sookie is comfortable with this, I suggest setting up our home back in Louisiana. I have several businesses in Shreveport. Actually, I own a few construction companies. I'm not sure if you have any experience as a Supervisor or Foreman but I could always use someone I trust looking out for me. Are you opposed to relocating to Shreveport?"

Remy is quiet for a second before he gives his response.

"No, I'm not opposed to it. I like living close to my parents but over the last few years we haven't been very close. They are awkward around Hunter and I know this makes him uncomfortable. They feel he needs a psychologist and of course we know this isn't true. Sookie what are your thoughts about moving?"

I explain to Remy that we haven't truly discussed where we were going to be living and that I've rented my home out. I have no problem returning to Shreveport as long as we are safe and our life is calm. Eric reassures him that we are on very good terms with our King and that the supernatural community is the calmest it has been in a very long time. After a quick course in Supe politics Remy is caught up on what goes on in the shadows of the world. Eric explains to us that he owns several homes in the area and Remy is more than welcome to purchase or rent one of them from him. Pam has several homes as well. Finding out that Pam would be close by surprisingly makes Remy happy.

"Pam, would be a big part of Hunters life as well? I'm glad. He's very taken with her. I've never seen him bond with a woman, other than you Sookie, like he has with her. She's all he talks about. It seems as if he has more confidence since he's been around her."

I watch as Eric bursts with pride. I feel like I'm missing something and ask him to share with us.

"Apparently, Hunter and Pam have a deal. It's pretty simple. Pam doesn't get upset with me as long as Hunter remembers he's special not a burden. I myself was shocked that they have bonded so quickly. Pam can be a bit distant at times but when she cares for someone, she can be lethal. You will never have to worry about someone harming Hunter with her in his life. She will guard not only his well being but his emotions as well."

We take a moment to laugh at the new found friendship between the two of them and Eric takes us back to the matter at hand.

"Remy, Sookie , if this is agreeable to you both. I have a house in a remote part of Shreveport. I will need to have some work done to it but I think it would be perfect for us. It's a large home with 6 bedrooms and full basement that could serve as our bedroom quarters. We could speak to Claude, Pam and Bubba to see if they would like to set up rooms for themselves as well. Remy, of course you are welcome as well. This would allow at anytime for the whole family to reside under one roof. I'm aware that everyone likes to have their own space from time to time. Claude and Pam have their own homes in the area as well. Bubba has always been a loner but I'm sure he would appreciate having a place that he could consider home. I have a 3 bedroom house about 15 minutes from there that would work for you Remy. You could live close by with easy access to visit Hunter whenever you like."

"Lover, there are some things you must consider about this as well. The house is very large. I would like to install a pool for you and the family and there are a lot of grounds that would need to be tended to. There is no way we all could live there without some help. We would need a maid and gardener at the very least. I know you dislike having people do these things but I fear that the maintenance would consume your whole day. You will need to work with Hunter and then there is his education to think of. Normal schools are not good for him, correct?"

Holy cow! A Maid! Remy's head is spinning. He can't figure out how we are going to afford this.

"Eric, how can you afford all this? I can't let you go to all this cost for my son. Do you really need such a big home?"

Eric just laughs. Cocky damn Vampire! Not all of us had lived a thousand plus years to collect all kinds of money!

"Remy, I assure you money is no object. I own dozens of properties in that area alone and none of which hold any mortgages. I would prefer to give you the home I have in mind but I fear you would object to such a gift? I have lived a long time and I've managed to do very well in my businesses. But back to our topic, I suggest we get a tutor for Hunter for his education. He's very bright and we all would like to see him be able to excel. I fear that until he is able to manage his telepathy that this will be best."

I watch as Remy takes a deep breath. I can hear the question forming in his head and he's afraid to hear the answer. He can't figure out why Eric is offering all of this. He straightens up and braces himself for what he fears is the worst.

"Eric, why? Why are you offering to do all of this? What debt will I have to you?" As soon as the words leave his mouth I feel the hurt within Eric. I send him love through the bond. Eric doesn't understand that no one has done anything for Remy without a price. He has had no one to help him. He's kept himself secluded without friends out of fear that someone would find out about Hunter. I need to help Eric understand this.

"Remy, it's not like that. There is no price; there is no favor to be returned. Of course there are things we all must keep to ourselves. We want no one to become aware of what Hunter is able to do, but everyone here is family. Including you Remy, we only expect you to treat us the same. We all look out for one another."

It doesn't take long for my Viking to understand how Remy is feeling. He quickly replies to help him understand.

"Remy, I offer you this because I love Hunter. I only want him to be safe and protected. I watched Sookie go through so much hurt and pain because of her gift. I will not do the same when it comes to Hunter. I respect you and I truly understand why you are concerned. I would feel the same way. You have done everything within your power for him. I give you my word that there is no catch, no debt owed. I only seek to help my family. I do not make any promises I intend to break. I have a few conditions I would like to discuss with you, but I feel that they will comfort you rather than upset you."

I listen in to Remy's thoughts as he digests Eric's words. Remy nods for Eric to continue.

"First off, I feel it would be best if, it is agreeable with you and Sookie, that you have paperwork drawn up for joint custody. She is related by blood to Hunter and this will allow both of you to be legally responsible for him. This will allow her to care for him during the day. I am to understand doctors and hospitals will not share information with anyone other than a legal guardian. What would happen if Hunter was hurt while you are at work? She would need to care for him. I am to understand school systems are the same way."

I had never thought of that. God! He is too damn smart for his own good. Both Remy and I agree that this would be needed and we listen to the other plans Eric has in place.

"Secondly, I would like to share a small amount of my blood with Hunter. Of course, I would need Sookie and Pam's permission for this. My blood is sacred and I will not do this without it being acceptable to everyone. The Supernatural world is calmer than ever but I would still be more comfortable having a claim on Hunter in the Vampire community. I assure you it will only be another measure in protecting him. I would be able to sense him and find him anywhere. In the eyes of my kind I would be able to kill for him without retribution of any sorts."

Remy sits in shock. He has no idea how to take this and worries now if Eric or Pam will drink from Hunter.

"Will you take his blood or will Pam?"

"NEVER! This will never happen. With or without him having my blood! No one will ever take from him and live to tell about it. If he should have my blood any vampire can smell that and they know if they touch him it will be within my rights to kill them. I doubt he will ever be put in a position for us to worry about this but I would like him to have my blood as a precaution. This is a rare gift I offer him. Sookie and I both believe this helped with her shields as well and I'm hoping that if he had a small sip that he will become stronger with his shields as well. It doesn't need to be decided now. We can all think on it and regroup another night."

Eric asks Remy if he has anything else he is concerned about and after a few minutes we realize that Remy has had enough for one night. It's getting late and I promised Hunter we would swim with him.

"Why don't we go and change Eric. I promised Hunter we would swim with him before he goes to bed and it's getting late. Remy, we will join you out at the pool in a few minutes."

Remy takes his leave and Eric and I make our way towards our room. Once inside I turn towards him and jump into his arms. I can't believe all the things he would do for me. He wants to give me a house, take Hunter as our own and he has thought of a way to keep our new family together. I send all the love I can through our bond and I attack his mouth with mine. Once I need to breath we break free from one another.

"Lover? Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

I laugh and pepper his face with little kisses thus causing him to laugh.

"Thank you; you really would do anything for me and our family, wouldn't you?"

He gives me the sweetest smile and simply nods his head. We both dress in our suits and return back to everyone. I slam up my shields in efforts to keep Hunter from my thoughts. Its bad enough Remy is thinking about our conversation and Hunter doesn't need to be bombarded with both of us in his head. I step back and watch as my Viking flies over towards the pool. Hunter's eyes widen as he approaches him and I hear Remy mutter 'holy hell'.

"Uncle Eric! You can fly! I have the coolest Uncle ever! Can you take me! Please! Please! Dad can I go flying with him!"

Remy is still speechless but manages to nod hesitantly. Eric chuckles and floats them up a few feet around the pool. Of course Hunter wants more. What kid wouldn't!

"Higher Uncle Eric! Please!"

We all watch him laugh. His joy is almost palpable. Eric has him in his arms facing away from him and he flies around the beach. After about 10 minutes of them soaring through the air they return to us while Hunter is now proclaiming Eric is cooler than any Star Wars character he's ever seen. I watch as Hunter and Pam argue that no one is cooler than Yoda? What did I miss?

Hunter is still in awe of Eric and his flying abilities and begins to question him about Vampires. Eric answers him truthfully about sunlight and silver. Hunter takes it all in. Eric is a great story teller and makes him feel at ease. I can only laugh as Hunter asks Eric to see his fangs. He doesn't show any fear as Eric snaps them down and smiles. We all laugh as the child gasps and exclaims 'wow'.

"Uncle Eric, can you show me how sharp they are?"

I had my shields up tight and never saw the little sneak plan all this. He must have been listening to Remy's mind. Eric lifted his finger and poked the tip with his fang. Hunter was sitting on Eric's lap and as he turned his finger to show Hunter the small bead of blood. Hunter lunged forward to capture it in his mouth. We all gasped in shock and waited to see what would happen next. Eric was totally silent. No one knew what to say.

"Wow Uncle Eric, you taste like super sweet chocolate! Now my dad doesn't have to worry! It's done. You can protect me better now. Aunt Sookie, Pam you're not mad right?"

Pam and I snap out of our haze and shake our heads no towards him. I feel the shock leave Eric and he throws his head back and laughs. Hunter twists in his arms and hugs him. I watch as they embrace and one of Eric's sweet smiles makes an appearance. He then softly kisses Hunter on the forehead and tells him he loves him too. I can feel his love for him through our bond and the tears gather in my eyes.

"Aunt Sookie! We're getting a pool at our house?"

His excitement breaks all of us from our silence. Remy looks at me hesitantly and I smile. It's not his fault he can't keep Hunter out of his head. I hear Eric laugh again before he addresses Hunter.

"We need to work on your shields soon. Now let's go have some fun!"

I laugh as Hunter jumps off Eric's lap and then the both of them cannon ball into the pool.


	64. Chapter 64

A/N Sorry this is a short chapter. I want to thank everyone for all the well wishes you sent while I was recovering. I apologize if I didn't mention it before. Life has calmed down a bit and I'm hoping to devote more time to my story again. I'm glad so many are still with me! This chapter has a tart lemon and if you are offended by anal play between two consenting adults. Please do not read the end of the chapter. For those of you that enjoy this, I hope I don't disappoint. I left the end hanging for Eric. Do we want to see what happens with him or get on with the story? Please let me know your thoughts.

Enjoy!

Chapter 64

Eric's POV

I cannot recall a time when I enjoyed myself so much. After Hunter successfully managed to sneak in taking my blood, the entire group of us swam and carried on for the next hour. We all finally made our way out of the pool to relax on the deck. The air was warm with a light breeze coming off the ocean. Claude and Sookie brought out some snacks and blood for the family while we settled in to discuss our future. Hunter immediately crawled close to Pam and placed a pillow in her lap. It wasn't long before he was cuddled up against her and asleep. Sookie and I began to share with everyone our thoughts on our new living situation. My sweet Lover was thrilled with all the ideas our family was offering. I could tell she was feeling overwhelmed a bit but never the less, she was excited. She loved the idea that everyone was going to be so close to us. Family was always important to her.

Pam is quite fond of the house that we will all be calling home. She went into detail about the layout and beauty of the house. It's a home I purchased around 15 years ago. I never lived there but I love the land that surrounded it. As I mentioned to Sookie it is a large home, but as my girls seem to insist, it's a plantation. Pam described as the 'Tara' of Shreveport and from that moment on my Lover was quite intrigued.

It seems as though everyone is agreeable to our new living arrangements. Pam, Claude and Bubba will all have their own rooms and as I expected Claude and Pam will keep their current homes as well. Pam's home is located closer to the business district of Shreveport and Claude townhouse is in Monroe. Everyone will be close enough to us and still be able to have their space and privacy. Remy decided that he will be putting in his notice with his employer and putting his home on the market. He will be moving into the home I offered him within the next month. He will meet with both of my construction companies to decide which one is a better fit for him. My lover seems anxious and I'm curious to what has her concerned.

"Lover, what has you concerned? You're fidgeting and you seem anxious."

"Well… umm… I was wondering… Remy would you have a problem with Hunter staying with us while you prepare everything? You will be pretty busy and it would give Hunter and I some time to work on his shields and a chance to get to know one another again. I just want him to get comfortable around Eric and I."

I really should have seen this coming. She doesn't want the boy to leave. She's already attached. She must like what Remy is thinking. I can see her posture relax and feel her calm through the bond.

"Actually, I was hoping he could stay with you guys. I'll have so much to do and I hate leaving him at the after school program. He's really uncomfortable there and as far as 'getting comfortable' with you and Eric. I've never seen him as comfortable with anyone; even myself, ever. It's like he was meant to be with you both. I can't thank you enough for loving him like you do."

As my Lover begins to assure him that we are comfortable with him staying with us while he takes care of his move and what not, I think over what he just said. 'It's like he was meant to be with us?' How is it that I am so comfortable with him so quickly? I've never allowed myself to feel for others before Sookie. Is it her love that has allowed this? But, what of Pam? She is showing so much compassion with Hunter as well. Perhaps it's that both Sookie and Hunter are fairy hybrids. It matters not. My lover is happy. Happy may be an understatement, actually my lover is ecstatic.

I watch as she laughs and talks with the others. At present she is in a debate with Leif over his recommendation to build a pool house.

"Mommy dearest! You need a pool house. Think of the parties we can have when I visit! We need to have a cabana with a big bar and those fruity drinks with the umbrellas."

I just shake my head at the banter going back and forth between them. Sookie is trying to sound angry but at this point he is being downright silly.

"Leif, if you call me 'Mommy dearest' one more time I'll put silver lined sheets on the bed before you go to rest. Why would you even care if we have a cabana bar with drinks? You can't drink anything else but blood." Pam is laughing and encouraging him as he torments her.

"Oh! Leif just think that of the parties we can have. It could be like reliving our teenage years. While the parents are out we can have all our friends over. Mommy dearest, you will let us have some fun, won't you?"

I see my lover laughing, she knows that they aren't being serious but all this laughter is going to wake Hunter. Sookie must be having the same thoughts because she begins to calm herself down and asks them to do the same.

"You two settle down. Really, how old are you guys? And stop calling me Mommy dearest or I will get out the wire hangers and use them on the both of you. We need to quite down or we will wake up Hunter."

Leif raises his hands in surrender and Pam gently strokes Hunters hair as he remains asleep in her lap. Remy watches her actions in awe. I still have a few hours before dawn and I want to spend some alone time with my fiancée. I can't control my hands as they begin to caress my lover's shoulders and arms. I haven't had her tonight and my need for her is rising. We all begin to say our goodnights to one another. I knew Hunter mentioned that he would be sleeping in Pam's room but it still shocked me when she gathered the boy in her arms to take him to her room. My lover takes my hand and we make our way towards our room.

Once we make it to our private room it takes all I have not to throw her onto the bed and ravage her. The lust betweens us is building and we are fuelling one another. She quickly makes her way to the bathroom to take care of her human needs and I immediately begin to remove my clothing. I listen to every sound that is coming from behind the door that separates us in anticipation of her arrival. I'm sure she can feel my desire for her and I briefly wonder is she if taking her time to torture me. Finally, I watch as she emerges wearing nothing but a very small thong. By the Gods! My dick, which had already grown to half mast while waiting on her, is now completely hard and aching within seconds of seeing her. She leisurely walks over to the vanity to brush out her hair. She's torturing me! I reach down to stroke myself through my boxers for some relief as she watches me in the mirror. Her lips part and I see her tongue dart out to moisten her delicious lips and it breaks me. With speed only light can rival, I'm behind her. I capture her eyes in the mirror and I lower my lips to her neck. I savor the taste that is only my lover as I kiss and nibble on her delicate skin.

I feel her open the bond and her desire washes over me. She arches her neck and presses her body back into mine. I growl as my hands begin to roam over her breasts and hips. With a quick flick of my fingers her thong is torn and the offensive object is flying over my shoulder. Sure it looks nice but it's in my way. I need to taste her. My mouth is salivating. It's beyond desire; it's pure primal need.

"Bend over lover. Put your hands flat and bend at the waist."

Her breath hitches and she complies. I drop to my knees and part her legs. I lick my lips as I look upon her. She's wet with her arousal. Her thighs glisten with her sweet fluids. My hands reach up to part her folds and my tongue darts out to taste her. I lightly flick her clit with the tip of my tongue and she rewards me by calling out my name. I can't get enough of her. My name on her lips, her moans, her juices and her desires. It makes me feel like a man possessed. My tongue alternates between flicking her clit and fucking her. She is now completely bent over with her legs spread as far as they can go. I can see every glorious angle of her beautiful pussy. This is heaven. I rest back further on my legs so that I can stretch my body forward. Being behind her like this has its disadvantages. I can't suck on her clit this way. I thrust my head forward so that I can reach more of her. I tongue her clit hard as she grinds on my face. I don't allow her to come just yet. I know this is torture for her but I haven't had my fill yet so I make her wait.

"Erriicc! Please! So close… Please…unnnggg"

My tongue slowly and torturously glides from her clit to her opening. Her hips are bucking in desperation to get me to where she wants me the most. I contemplate my next move. I'm not sure if my southern belle will be comfortable with my actions but I can't resist. I allow my tongue to glide further towards her rear entrance upon each pass. I hear her heart rate rise and feel a bit of panic and uncertainty flare in the bond. I easy up a bit and continue to lick her clit and her folds. As I suck lightly on her outer lips her body shifts. Her pelvis lowers down thus causing my tongue to glide towards her forbidden area. I softly lick the area between her entrances allowing her to get comfortable. I check the bond and feel no fear or panic coming from her. I can't control a growl from erupting from chest. As slowly as I able to at this point, my tongue moves up to flick along her tight little ring of muscles. Her lust spikes and she cries out.

"Fuck!"

Oh! My sweet lover! You have felt nothing yet!

I continue to pleasure her but still don't allow her to come. I want her to come harder than she ever has before and I know exactly how it's going to happen.

"Lover, do you trust me?"

"Eric… yes… please…I need… god… please… don't stop…"

I rise to my feet and feel her disappointment but I don't worry. I know it's only short lived. I place her on our bed on her back and with vamp speed I have what I need and I'm back between her thighs before she has a chance to miss me. I lift her ass high in dive in. My tongue starts its path once again from her back entrance to her clit. My sweet lover grabs the sheets tightly as her hips buck and grind towards my lips. I gently place her legs over my shoulders so my hands are free. I quickly open the lube and apply some on my pinky. Ever so slowly I start to lightly drag my smallest digit along her back entrance. She tenses a little and begins to relax as my tongue flicks her clit a little harder. I rest my finger against her ring and allow her body to do the rest of the work. She is so worked up right now and she's craving penetration. I want her to want this. It's hers for the taking and she only has to lower her body onto my finger. I would never force her. It must be her choice; her desire. Her legs spread a bit wider and she begins to press down against me. I only allow her a little penetration. I don't want to scare her off or her to feel discomfort. Once I feel her body accepting me I allow her a little more. She is writhing and struggling for me to go deeper.

"Lover, do you want more?"

"Yes! Oh! so good! Mmmm"

I continue to work her as her body relaxes. My cock is throbbing as I watch my finger slid in and out of her tight hole. Fuck! I want it so fucking bad and I know I can't have it. She is so small and tight I fear I would hurt her. I don't fear; I know. Some men stretch the truth about their cocks. I am not one of them. I am every bit of ten inches and my lover can barely wrap her hand around the girth of me. There is no way I can penetrate her ass without hurting her. If I could, there would be no way I could control myself. I would want to rut her like a wild animal. I struggle to push those thoughts away and resume pleasuring her. It's dangerous to allow myself to go down that path.

I set into a slow rhythm of sliding my pinky in and out of her. Her muscles are relaxed and it's time to add more to the mix. I slide my finger almost all the way out of her and upon re-entering her I slip a finger in to her dripping core. She gasps and cries out again. I can feel her walls start to clench around me. I pick up the pace and begin to wiggle my finger in her pussy and hit her sweet spot.

"Eric... Eric… OH! God! OH!"

I work her clit harder with my tongue and build her up even further. I want her to cum so hard she sees stars. I call out to her in between my firm licks to her clit.

"Lover… I want…you to… cum hard….for me…do you…like me… fucking…your tight…little…ass… hhmmm… then cum…on my… tongue for me."

My words throw her over the edge. I feel her internal muscles tighten harder than I ever had before. She says no coherent words as her orgasm takes her over. I only hear gasps of breath and the beginning of my name. She can't even get it out only a mere 'Er' escapes from her lips. I feel her body ready to crest and I sink my fangs into the flesh along her clit and I suck. Her whole body tenses and crashes. Her blood flows into my mouth as well as her cum. My lover has had her first female ejaculation. My greedy mouth collects as much as her body offers me and it offered me a lot. I'm in awe as she continues to cum and cum. Her pleasure soars through our bond and I can't control myself. I reach down to grab my dick and begin to jack off. I cum fast and hard right as her climax comes to an end.

I recover more quickly than she does and I move to lay beside her. As she calms down I kiss her face softly and tell her over and over how much I love and desire her. Once she is calmed enough to speak and move. She rolls on side and smiles.

"Eric, every time I think our sex life can't get any better…oh!… you surprise me."

I chuckle and kiss her sweet lips. I will never get enough. She breaks free from my lips and begins to kiss along my neck. In between her kisses and soft nibbles to my neck, she speaks softly against my skin. And this time it's her turn to surprise me.

"Do you like having done to you, what you just did to me?"

To prove her point, her hand slides down my thigh and back up as she cups my balls. She keeps one finger free and gently slides it behind and strokes the area leading towards my ass. My cock hardens instantly. I turn my head and capture her mouth in mine. I only break free when she needs to breath. My mind is on over load. I'm so fucking turned on I can't think. All I want is her hands on me and my cock in her mouth. I know she is waiting for my answer. I look in her eyes and give her the only answer my brain is screaming. I beg.

"Yes…please Lover"

Do we want another lemon or shall I get on with the wedding planning?


	65. Chapter 65

Ask and you shall receive! Most of the reviewers asked for another lemon. The wedding will be here soon! I promise. Thanks for all your feedback! It's much appreciated! Let's see if Eric has some fun!

Chapter 65

Eric's POV

"Eric, every time I think our sex life can't get any better…oh!… you surprise me."

I chuckle and kiss her sweet lips. I will never get enough. She breaks free from my lips and begins to kiss along my neck. In between her kisses and soft nibbles to my neck, she speaks softly against my skin. And this time it's her turn to surprise me.

"Do you like having done to you, what you just did to me?"

To prove her point, her hand slides down my thigh and back up as she cups my balls. She keeps one finger free and gently slides it behind and strokes the area leading towards my ass. My cock hardens instantly. I turn my head and capture her mouth in mine. I only break free when she needs to breathe. My mind is on over load. I'm so fucking turned on I can't think. All I want is her hands on me and my cock in her mouth. I know she is waiting for my answer. I look in her eyes and give her the only answer my brain is screaming. I beg.

"Yes…please Lover"

She smiles the sweetest sexiest smile and resumes kissing my neck. Slowly, she makes her way down my chest to capture my left nipple in her mouth. She's nibbling, sucking and lightly biting and it's driving me crazy. Her hands continue to fondle my balls while her finger lightly trails along the sensitive skin between them and my ass. It doesn't talk long for her mouth to make its way down to where I need her the most. Her lips tease and torture the head of my cock while her finger begins to stroke closer to my ring. Suddenly, her body shifts and her hands push my legs up so that my feet are flat on the bed with my knees drawn towards my chest. She lowers her head down so that her hot little mouth is able to suck on my balls. Her one hand firmly stokes my shaft while her other joins her mouth as she pays meticulous attention to me. I feel her tongue slip to the underside of my balls then extend back along my flesh. The moment it circles my ring I gasp and shout out.

"FUCK… Lover!"

My legs widen and she returns with vigor. Her tongue laps, circles and penetrates me and I nearly cum. My eyes roll back in my head and I mutter every curse word I have ever heard in my native tongue. It's been centuries since I've been pleasured this way. I am totally lost in the sensations of her tongue and hands. I struggle to gather some self control. My head lifts slightly up from the pillow so I can watch this Goddess give me the ride of my life. Her head is bent down and her hair flows down around her face. Her hand is stoking and twisting my cock with perfect movement and pressure. She removes her hand from my balls and begins to pleasure herself. By the Gods! This alone nearly makes me blow! I'm briefly disappointed me when she stops but not for long. She takes her now, well coated, fingers and slides them back towards my ring. HOLY FUCK! She does the same thing I did for her. She lightly places her index finger at my entrance and allows me to lower my body onto hers. I am more eager than she, within a mere minute I have her finger engulfed within my body.

"Please! Lover! Please!"

"Do you need more?"

"YES!"

My lover is kind and doesn't torture me. Gloriously, she begins to fuck my ass as her hot mouth sucks my cock. She's stroking me, penetrating me, and sucking me at the same time. I have never had so much pleasure. Her fingers stretch along the top of my cock to pull back on my foreskin. Her tongue sweeps along to collect any pre-cum that has escaped. My dick is throbbing; begging for release. She works my ass harder and faster. Every time she penetrates me she swipes along my internal pleasure point. My legs are trembling and I gasp for breath I don't need.

"Fuck! Sookie… Lover…. Never… this… good…never!"

I can't think. I can only feel and my body has never felt so fucking good.

She doubles her efforts and works me further into hysteria. Her hot fucking sweet mouth takes me deeper and she begins to moan. The vibration and the sensation of hitting the back of her throat throws me over the edge. Every muscle in my body tenses and my balls tighten. If my heart was able to beat it would be pounding out of my chest. I exploded. It literally felt as if my cock ruptured I came so hard. Every time my dick shot a stream of cum her hand stroked my sweet spot. She swallows all I offer. Slowly, she brought her attentions to a halt and withdrew herself from my body. Her lips placed a soft kiss on the tip of me then she settled herself in between my legs while I continued to attempt to come back to reality.

She kisses my chest and nuzzled in close. My arms wrapped around her to pull her in tighter. We sat in silence for a moment until she broke the silence.

"Eric?"

"Lover, I have never cum so hard in my undead life. You are by far the most amazing lover I have EVER had."

She kisses me hard while she straddles me.

"I felt your pleasure through the bond. Eric, it was so intense. I thought I was going to cum just from the feel of it." I feel the lust pour off her and amazingly I harden again. I thought for sure I would need five minutes or so after that orgasm but this is not the case. My hands grab her hips and we both moan as her warm pussy engulfs my cock. I adjust us so that her legs wrap around me. This is by far my favorite position for making love to her. I love having her completely around me. Her breasts are rubbing up against my chest. Her arms and legs are wrapped tightly around me. Our loving making is tender and passionate. My hand cradles her face and I look deeply into her eyes.

"I love you so very much, Lover."

She responds in kind and a tear gathers in her eyes but I know from our bond that her tears are tears of happiness and joy. We both lose ourselves in our passion and our bond. We cum together while whispering words of praise and love to one another. After, I gather her into my arms and she lays her head on my chest as I stroke her back.

"Eric, why did you never try to be intimate with me like that before?"

I tighten my grip on her and kiss her head before I answer her. I hope I can explain this right. I never thought we were close enough for us to play this way.

"Lover, you know that I have always loved you but for this kind of sexual play, both people involved must trust one another. I've always trusted you but in the past we both guarded our hearts very closely. We were foolish and could not even admit that we loved one another, let alone let allow our bodies to be breached in such an intimate manner."

Her beautiful blue eyes capture mine and she smiles softly upon me.

"My love, we have both learned so much and grown since our time apart. We love each other so much more this time. I don't think you would have allowed your guard to drop enough before. We trust differently this time. This is no 'you' and there is no 'me'. There is only 'us' now. I could no sooner hurt you than you could me. I trust our bond to tell me if you are uncomfortable. I didn't have that trust in myself in our past as I do now. I truly love how much we have grown, not just in our sexual play but with our emotions. I've always loved you but it is so much more intense now. Thank you for loving me and agreeing to marry me."

I kiss her softly but passionately. I let all the love I feel for flow into the bond. Our tongues mingle and I feel my chest rumble. She is everything to me.

"I love you too. I never thought I would be so happy. Everything is so wonderful. I understand what you said about how our sex life was before. I never allowed myself to desire you like I do now. I was afraid you would reject me at some point so I always held back. Tonight was incredible. I loved pleasing you like that. I loved feeling you so turned on. I can't wait to get married. I'm so excited about everything; our new house, Hunter being with us and our family being close. You're giving me everything I've ever dreamed about."

Her tears flow from her eyes and again they are tears of joy. I can't express how happy it makes me to feel her emotions like this. She is full of happiness and I love it.

"All you need to do it tell me what you want Lover, no matter how big or how small and you shall have it. I promise you, everything and anything is yours for the asking."

I cuddle back down close to her. I can feel that she is tired and she needs to rest. Her brother is coming tomorrow and there is still much to do for the wedding. I want to treat her and Claude to a spa day so they can relax, perhaps Thursday or Friday. I'm sure they will love it and they could use a little alone time. I'm certain Remy and Jason can keep Hunter entertained for an afternoon.

It's not long before she begins to drift off to sleep. I kiss her shoulder and my mind wanders to my still to do list for the wedding. Hopefully, Jason will have the items I asked to bring. I want to honor my bride's family that is no longer with us. I've asked Jason to bring a photo of their parents and their Grandmother. I would like to put them along side of us for the ceremony. I know in my Lovers heart that she will feel that they will be there for her in spirit but I want her to know that I am thinking of them as well. I was pleased when he told me that he did know of the string of pearls that Adele has worn when she was wed. Apparently, his were-wife was going to wear them during their ceremony but for an unknown reason she changed her mind. He had kept them and he was bringing them as well.

Jason didn't show much indifference to my Lover and I getting married. The demon lawyer put him in his place during the meeting before we left and he now seems a bit more agreeable to our marriage. I have to wonder if the demon threatened him more or if Jason has finally started to realize how important his sister truly is. He is so selfish sometimes and I hope all goes well with his visit. Sookie is so happy right now and everything is perfect. I will not allow anyone to disrupt this for her.


	66. Chapter 66

I know this is short but Claude needed to speak. I promise that the wedding is coming soon! Thanks to devonmaid for getting this back to me so quickly and as always for her wonderful feedback.

Chapter 66

Claude's POV

I woke up rather early considering that we were all up close to dawn. I prepared lunch for the family and placed few calls to confirm things for the wedding. It's not long before I hear the pitter patter of little feet coming from upstairs. Hunter is awake. He's such a happy child and like myself a morning person. He skips into the kitchen with a smile on his face. He skids to a stop at my side and asks if I need any help. I hand him a towel and he dries as I wash the dishes. As we work I think about how wonderful my new life will be. A family, I will be living with my family. Yes, I will still have my house but most of my time will be spent with them. I'm overjoyed. I have family whom I love very much and they love me in return. I can't contain my happiness and I grab Hunter into my arms to swing him around. We laugh and play around the house for a bit until Sookie joins us. Once Hunter sees her he takes off in her direction. She bends down to wrap her arms around him and lovingly embraces him to her. They have such a strong connection. It's beyond their blood, beyond their telepathy. She truly loves and cares for him and he adores her.

I have to prepare to leave. I will be picking Jason up from the airport. I want to speak with him prior to Sookie seeing him. I will not have her upset and I will make sure Jason understands this.

"Hunter, why don't you and Sookie go and play on the beach for a while. I packed a picnic basket for you guys. Go, have some fun for a bit. I have to pick up Jason from the airport."

I walk towards the kitchen and grab the basket of food I prepared for them. As I hand it to Sookie, her eyebrow raises to silently ask me what I am up to.

"You know, Cousin, the Viking is rubbing off on you. You have his eyebrow raise down pat."

"Claude, what are you up to?"

I laugh and shake my head. She's no one's fool and she misses nothing.

"Sookie, don't worry. I just want to pick up your brother and fill him in on some things. I assure you its wedding preparations only."

I can tell that she barely believes me. Oh, I do have wedding things I need to discuss with him but first; Jason and I will have a little talk. Man to Man so to speak. I kiss her cheek and head out to the car.

It's only a short time until I'm at the terminal and I wait for him to arrive. Jason and I have rarely had occasion to speak but that's about to change. He walks down the tarmac looking as simple as ever. He's wearing tan shorts and an obnoxiously colored Bermuda shirt. His whole appearance screams 'tourist'. How he and Sookie came from the same parents I will never know.

"Hey Claude! It's freaking awesome here. Lead me to the hot babes!"

I swear I'm going to pummel him. I repeat over and over in my head, 'do not hurt the boy. Do not hurt the boy'.

"Come Jason, we need to have a little talk."

"Sure, what's going on?"

We walk out the building and I lead us over to a grassy area that has some benches. I waste no time and jump right in.

"Jason, I know you love your sister but you need to understand some things. I will not have her upset when she is finally so happy. She loves you but you need to filter what comes out of that foolish mouth of yours. I want you to listen to everything I have to say and not interrupt. Can you do that?"

He nods his head and I begin to share some of what has happened to her. I won't go into all the details since he really has no reason to know all of it. I explain why she was attacked during the fairy war, what happened with Amelia tying the bond and how she is able to share her energy. He's shocked to hear that she is healed now and can have children if she desires. I also explain that she will be returning to Louisiana and raising Hunter. I keep my details to a minimum. If Sookie wants to go into things more, she and Eric can decide what to tell him. He sits silently for a few minutes before he asks me if he can ask questions. I knew he would be curious and I nod for him to proceed.

"Is she happy Claude? She was so sad for so long. I didn't know what to do. I know I'm a lousy brother and I don't deserve a sister like her but I want to try to be a better brother for her."

"She is happy Jason. You have to accept her decision in marrying Eric. If you have any problem with her doing this, please leave now. She needs people who will love and support her decisions not give her heartache. She's had enough of that to last many lifetimes."

His head hangs down and he nods in agreement. He's well aware of the heartache she's been through her whole life. I'm sure he watched her cry many times as a child as everyone ridiculed her.

"I promise I won't hurt her. I'll do right by her. She's so good to me and I know I messed up a bunch of times but I swear I'm done being stupid when it comes to her."

I see the sincerity in his eyes and I can only hope for the best. He's not the brightest bulb in the tanning bed but I do know he loves her. I go to rise from my seat so that we can return back to the house and he stops me.

"Claude, I got the pictures Eric asked me to get but they're pretty faded. I took them to a friend of mine to see if we could do anything to make them look better. He said there wasn't much that could be done but he had a friend who could recreate them. His friend's a pretty good artist, I suppose, and he's going paint them in exact detail on canvas. They should be arriving Friday morning. So we have to make sure Sook don't see them."

I'm shocked. Did Jason really just do something incredibly sweet for his sister?

"Jason, that must of cost a fortune. Why did you want to do that?"

"Well, the lawyer called me and Sook left me all that money. I don't deserve it. I wanted to do something special for her. It was really Eric's idea. I just built on it. He wanted the pictures and I wanted them to be nice. This way she can hang them in her new house or something."

He shrugs his shoulders like it's no big deal, but it is. Sookie will love this and I'm glad it's Jason who's doing this for her. He has a lot to make up for but it will take time. We make small talk about what he's expected to do for the ceremony and what there is to do on the island as we make our way back to the house. Once we are in and settled we find Sookie, Remy and Hunter out on the beach. She looks so much healthier and in this last week it seems she has gained a little of her weight back.

I watch as she and Jason embrace. I'm sure she will pick up telepathically what I talked to him about but it's irrelevant. I promised her I wouldn't allow others to hurt her and I have no intentions of breaking that promise.

Sookie and Hunter begin to build a sandcastle while we talk about the ceremony and details of what will go where. Eric and I have almost everything prepared and the set up crew will be here first thing Saturday morning. The wedding will begin at ten sharp. Three days, just three days and her dreams will begin to come true. I can't wait to see the look on Eric's face when she asks for his hand in Fae marriage. I'm sure he's heard of Life mating but like most supernatural creatures they are not sure if it's a myth or truth.

We all enjoy the sun and water until it's an hour before dark. Dinner is already prepared so I only need to warm it and toss the salad. Once we are done enjoying our meal, Sookie and Hunter return back to the shore line. I leave them to their privacy so that Sookie can explain to the child what will be happening in our future. Hunter had slept as we made our decisions on where we would be living last night and the changes that will be coming.

It was only few moments after the sun went down before I saw a streak of blond hair fly down from the sky. Eric must have launched himself from the bedroom balcony down onto the beach. Hunter was ecstatic. I couldn't contain my laughter when Eric reached down and picked up both Sookie and Hunter then launched them all up in the air only to bring them back down full force into the ocean. Remy and Jason laugh along with me as we watch the three of them play in the water. Eric places Hunter on his shoulders right before he begins to charge after Sookie. She laughing hard and both boys have huge smiles on their faces. Hunter's doing the theme for Jaws and Eric drops his fangs as they chase after her in the water. Jason shakes his head and asks if he's been behaving like this our whole trip.

"Yes, he's happy Jason. Is this not how people in love act?"

"I never thought I would see anything like this. He really loves her doesn't he?"

"More than you can ever understand Jason, more than you can ever understand."

I wanted to add, 'you've seen nothing yet', but I figured some things are better left as is. I wouldn't want to ruin my big surprise now would I?


	67. Chapter 67

A/N I was advised that you may need a hot cup of tea, some tissues and possibly a bar of chocolate for this chapter. Thanks, as always, to my wonderful partner in words, Devonmaid. She keeps me motivated and on track.

Well here is what we all have been waiting for... without further ado... The wedding.

I hope it doesn't disappoint.

~Maggie

Chapter 67

Eric's POV

The last few nights have been some of the most enjoyable of my undead life. To my surprise Jason joined us and has seemed to mature and has not only been thoughtful but is acting like the brother Sookie deserves. The night he arrived my lover and I escaped into town alone. We stopped at the local town hall and applied for our marriage license. I never thought such a small act would bring my lover so much happiness. I think that for the both of us it made our upcoming wedding more real. After, I took her to Claude's favorite restaurant. We laughed, danced and enjoyed some quality time. We came home to a quiet house. I'm not sure where Bubba, Pam and Leif went off to but I was glad to have my lover all to myself. We spent the rest of the night making love and talking about our plans for the future.

The next evening I woke from my daytime rest with my sweet beloved sleeping next to me. Claude had taken her and the family sightseeing during the day. The late night from before and her adventure around the island must have really taken a toll on her. I place a few soft kisses on her face and then I dressed to join the family downstairs and let my bride to be rest for a while. I wanted to spend some time with Remy and Hunter. Sookie had shared with me that she and Hunter talked about us moving. She assured me that he was very excited and I don't need a bond to know that she is just as excited. I take a few minutes to make some calls before I join the others. I want construction to start on our new home immediately. The house is in great condition and only needs to have some fresh paint and newer appliances. If Sookie or the others want to change things they will be able to do so once we have moved in.

Once I've completed the calls I approach the family. Everyone questions where my Lover is and I assure them she is well and just resting. Claude and the others inform me that we have plans to go into town to at a restaurant for dinner but we have plenty of time since they made us a very late reservation. Leif and Jason are talking about the political differences between the States and Denmark while Bubba, Pam and Hunter play a board game. Once Hunter realizes I've joined them he leaps from the floor to run over to me. Remy then looks up from the book that he is reading and smiles. We all share some light conversation before I ask Remy and Hunter to join me for a walk. I want Hunter to realize that nothing is being hidden from him. We discuss his education and all the needs he has. They both assure me that they are comfortable with what is to come. Hunter will adjust his hours so that he will be up later and will be tutored privately in our home. Remy tells me that Sookie mentioned getting him involved in some type of youth classes at the local YMCA so he will still have an opportunity to be around other kids his age. I'm very pleased that all is falling into order. Hunter is happy and care free and Remy is at ease with our situation. We worked our way back to the house and I find that my lover has awakened. She looks as beautiful as ever and I make sure to tell her.

We had a wonderful evening out on the town. Us blood drinkers enjoyed Royalty Blended. Apparently, Claude had called ahead to make sure they served an appropriate meal for the Vamps, while the rest of the family feasted on local seafood. We spent the evening sharing stories and laughter. Once dinner was finished we returned back to house and relaxed on the back deck to enjoy each other's company. I learned quite a bit about my Lover and what she was like as a child and I look forward to seeing all the photos Jason spoke of.

The wonderful reality is that things are only going to get better. Tonight I marry my lover; my beautiful Sookie. Jason's special delivery arrived yesterday afternoon and Claude was able to hide the paintings from my lover. I must say I was shocked that Jason thought to do this for his sister. The portraits of my Lovers family turned out beautifully. I can't wait to see where we will hang them in our new home.

I use the intercom to call out for Claude. I've been informed that I am not allowed to see my bride before the ceremony. We did go to rest together last night but I'm aware that her day was quite busy. Claude arranged for a stylist to come out to do her hair and makeup before the ceremony. I haven't had much time to talk to him privately in the last few days. Once he enters the room, I ask for him to close the door.

"Claude, I want to thank you so much for everything you have done for Sookie and I. I can never repay you for helping us in getting here today."

He smiles and waggles his eyebrows at me before he gets serious once again.

"Eric, I should be thanking you for making her so happy. I can't wait until to you see her. She looks so beautiful. Thank you again for our spa day. We both enjoyed being pampered."

This makes me happy. I wanted to do something nice for them; just a little something that would give them some alone time. It's the little things like this that my Lover enjoys. I smile and return to my reason for calling him up here.

"Claude, I need a favor from you. I have another surprise for her and I need you to take it to her for me." I reach over to the dresser and pull out the pearls I had hidden there.

"I would like for Sookie to wear these tonight. Jason brought them for me. They are the pearls Adele wore the day she was married."

"Eric, she's going to love this and the paintings. Everything looks beautiful down there. It all turned out perfect."

I'm curious as all hell to see how things look but apparently my Lover had a few surprises as well because we are both forbidden to go down on the beach until the ceremony. I caught her and Leif talking briefly the night before last and as soon as my eye caught hers they quickly ceased talking. I know she's up to something but I will find out soon enough.

"Everything is in place then? Everyone will be ready to go at 10:00?"

I can't believe in a mere 30 minutes she will be walking down the aisle towards me.

"Yes, everything is perfect and everyone is ready. I will see you down there. Finish getting ready and remember, do not go anywhere near Pam's room if you want to keep your undead life. She is in full out protection mode. Pam would barely let Jason anywhere near Sookie. She doesn't trust you to keep away."

I laugh and agree that I will go nowhere near my Lover. Pam can be brutal and I don't want to be on her bad side tonight when she is making sure Sookie is ready for me. Claude laughs and makes his way back to my Lover as I finish preparing for the ceremony.

Claude's POV

Everything is perfect and all our preparations have come together. The beach has been covered with a temporary wooden base that extends from the deck and continues almost to the shore line where a gorgeous gazebo stands that is illuminated with dozens of twinkle lights. The walk way leading to the gazebo is covered with white cloth. We all will be able to stand comfortably without sinking in the sand. Inside the gazebo there are two small tables and a raiser. The raiser is where I will stand to perform their ceremony. On the table to my right rests the ceremonial knife that was used to perform Eric and Sookie's bonding and the table to my left houses the ribbon I will use to bind their wrists after Eric accepts to Sookie's proposal to be her life mate. It's a small part of the Fairy marriage ceremony Sookie wanted to add to theirs. He's has no idea she is doing this but I'm sure it will be a wonderful surprise for him. His love for her holds no boundaries.

I make my way towards Pam's room with Eric's gift.

"Sookie, may I come in?"

I hear Pam mutter something in German before she opens the door.

"I am very busy Claude! Can't you wait to see her until the ceremony?"

"I come in peace! I have a gift for Sookie from Eric."

She ushers me into the room and I can see that Sookie looks even more beautiful since I last saw her a mere hour ago. She's radiant and looks so very happy.

"Claude what did Eric send me?" I see her eyes soften and I hope she doesn't cry. Pam will kill me.

"Promise me no crying or Pam will drain me."

She laughs and crosses her heart and promises that she won't cry. I truly don't believe her and I'm certain she's going to shed a tear or two. Hopefully I can escape before I meet the wrath of Pam. I tell her to turn around and I take the single strand of pearls and clasp them around her neck. Her hand reaches up to feel what I've placed upon her while she walks over to look in the mirror.

"Oh! These… These are my Grans… How?"

Her eyes do fill with tears but she manages to keep them from falling.

"Eric had Jason bring them. He remembered seeing them in your Grans wedding photo." She takes a deep breath and gets her emotions back in check. I can see her ready to break down into tears but she keeps her composure.

"Is Eric ready? Is everything in place?"

I smile they are both so much alike it's frightening.

"Yes, we just are waiting on you, Hunter and Jason to finish dressing. Everything will be ready right at 10:00. I will meet you down at the altar. I'm glad you're happy Cousin. I love you."

I need to leave before I make her cry and Pam goes bridezilla on me.

"I love you too Claude. Thank you. I will see you soon."

I make my way back to the living room area to join up with the others. There I find everyone but what concerns me is that Eric is pacing.

Eric's POV

Claude leaves the room to give my bride her gift and I get caught up in my thoughts. My greatest wish is finally coming true. My beloved is becoming my wife in the way I have always wanted. She is choosing me. I can feel her though the bond. She is excited and impatient. There is no fear, no nerves, just her love for me and her anticipation. I hear a noise and it brings me back into the moment.

Ancient Pythoness Pov

I silently approach the room that the Viking is dressing in. As soon as he senses my presence I hear his fangs drop and a harsh hiss. He quickly becomes aware that it is me that has entered his chambers he addresses me.

"Your Grace, I beg your forgiveness. I was not aware it was you. Please accept my humble apologies."

I hear his knees as they come to rest along the floor as he dutifully dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

"Rise Viking, I have a gift for you."

I sense him rise up. I may not see with my eyes but if I allow my mind to open I am able to visualize any activity as it currently happens.

"You honor me Ancient One."

"Viking, If I could bestow you with any gift what do you think you would wish for? Please do not speak it but picture it in your mind."

I must be certain of his true desire. This potion would have the same effect even if he did not desire to fertile but life is of free will and I will not permanently alter a being without their consent.

My vision focuses on his desire to father his bonded's children. He could have wished for a kingdom, more wealth or to walk in the sun but he did not. He greatest wish is to truly be the father of her children. I nod to Elaina as she hands him the potion.

"Drink and it will be"

"Your Grace?"

"You are a strong man and Vampire, Viking. You have kept faith in your Gods and your wife. You have fought in many wars and survived when others would have perished. A greedy man would have asked for much more. Trust that the universe is on your side. Your dreams will come true this night and all of your questions will be answered before you are wed."

My mind watches as he drinks the elixir. This had to be his decision. The magic will not take effect until they complete their fairy ritual. Once they become one and are life mates the Viking will be fertile. I have a feeling their child will be conceived tonight.

"Viking, you must meet with your bonded. She will have a decision to make this night and you must not influence her. You both will have answers to all your lingering questions. I will remain in the shadows until the proper time."

I retreat to the corridor in the far corner of the house. I take my place amongst the Council members as my mind watches my vision come to life.

Eric's POV

My mind didn't think twice about what my greatest wish would be. It was the one thing I could not give my beloved. I will love any children she should bare but I would always long for them to be truly mine. I did not mean to question the Oracle, I know better than that, but I was shocked that I was given this incredible opportunity. I drank quickly without hesitation. I wonder if this is something I am allowed to share with Sookie? You can never tell when it comes to the A.P. She's so cryptic. Once she retreats from the room I go to find my bride. Claude is the first person I find.

"Claude, I need to speak with Sookie. It's important."

"Eric, she may not want to see you, you know the whole seeing the Bride before the wedding thing."

He must have noticed the look on my face that read 'get me her now or else' because he quickly ran off mumbling that he would be right back with her.

A few moments later I am awe struck. She is a Goddess! She looks just as I envisioned her to look this day. My eyes start at her head and work their way down. Her hair is softly flowing down her back in large curls. She is wearing a crown of flowers. It's simple yet elegant. Her dress is breathtaking. The material is a soft silk. The straps are thick and only cover the top of her shoulders. Her long slender neck and collar bone are exposed. Her Grandmothers pearls are resting on her chest right above her exquisite breasts. The dress continues down her body contouring to her waist and hips where it begins to flare out slightly and ends at her ankles. She and I decided to forgo shoes and we are marrying barefoot on the beach. I have never seen her look more beautiful than she looks tonight.

"My beloved, your beauty rivals no other. You look like a Goddess. I am honored to be your chosen."

I can feel the love flowing between our blood bond. She is not nervous or anxious at all. We are both completely at peace.

"Eric, I thought we weren't going to see each other before the ceremony. I felt your need for me through the bond and then Claude came to get me. Are you ok?"

"Yes my love. I am fine but…. I was told to meet with you… Lover… everything is fine but I'm not sure what I should…"

I'm interrupted by a 'pop' and Niall is now standing in front of us.

"Great Grandfather what are you doing here?"

Immediately I go to her and place myself so that I am slightly in front of her. What the hell does he think he's doing here? We agreed that it would be best if Niall was not invited to the ceremony.

"Dear Child, what are you doing marrying the Vampire? I thought your bond was broken and you were to end the pledging? You married the shifter in the human world. Is this not true?"

I can sense my lover's shock.

"Why would you want to know now Great Grandfather? You haven't been a part of my life for quite some time. The portals are closed. How are you even here?"

In the small time that has passed the others have gathered around us. Pam and Leif are to my left. Behind them is Remy and Hunter. Claude , Bubba and Jason are on my right. Niall is quick to retort.

"This is nonsense my Child. Come with me now and stop this foolishness. You are a Princess and living with the dead is unacceptable. I will find you a suitable husband in the Fairy Realm and you will live as you should. I will no longer tolerate this behavior from you."

A growl erupts from my chest as I wrap my arm tighter around my bride. I hear Leif and Pam hiss. If it's a war he wants he will get one. No one will take my Sookie from me.

"Why would I leave with you? You've told me nothing of my heritage and tried to buy me off after the Fairy War. I love Eric and I will marry him tonight."

I can sense Claude's rage from where he stands. I nod to him to let him know I share his feelings on this. Niall takes a deep breath and speaks with fury.

"I will not have insolence from you on this matter. You will return to Fairy with me. You will marry the man I chose for you and you will bear his children. I have allowed for you to heal and see the human world. You had plenty of time to travel and finalize your dealings here in this Realm. You may keep all the houses that you acquired around the world should your Fairy husband decide that you may return one day. I have a few suitors in mind you for. They will be caring and treat you well. Come Child we must go now."

Compton! He had Compton doing all of this. That Mother Fucker! I'm going to kill him. Claude cannot control his rage and speaks out.

"Grandfather, you had Compton purchase those homes? Are you aware that he was going to kidnap her and possibly turn her against her will? She is not going anywhere with you. I am the patriarch of _her_ family. The paperwork was filed with the Council weeks ago. I repeat! She goes nowhere with you."

I see a look of anger come across Niall's face and I see his form begin to shift slightly. He can shift into full Fairy in this realm just as Claude can. It will be a tough fight but with all of us willing to fight for her I'm sure we can take him before he has a change to get close to my Lover.

"Claude, you will not speak to me again in that tone. You are nothing! You wasted your essence on her. You had a duty to your race and neglected it. She will take your place and grace our kind with children that you refused to father. I'm glad to see that she now houses Claudine's spark. She will live longer and her human side will handle pregnancy better than a full blooded Fae. You should leave before I bring you up on charges with the Council."

"Oh! Grandfather I have done nothing wrong. They both have made their choices. All of their own free will. The magic has been given. It's done. They will be one before dawn."

I have no idea what Claude is talking about. He sounds like the A.P. Cryptic damn talking drives me insane. I feel someone grab my hand and look to see that Hunter has a tight hold on me.

"Uncle Eric, please don't let him take Aunt Sookie!"

Niall snaps his head down and his eyes sparkle with intrigue. Shit! I don't want him to know about Hunter! He will be his next conquest.

"Viking? Who do we have here? Is this Hunter? He has the spark as well. Not as strong as my great granddaughter but never the less. I will be leaving with the both of them."

Pam hisses and grabs Hunter to pull him close to her. They have become very close in the last few days. She growls towards Niall.

"He is mine Fairy. I am his charge and I will protect him and his father. No one will leave here tonight but you and I'm sure you will be a pile of dust when you go."

"Great granddaughter, this is quite the family gathering you have here. Although I'm not sure how the King of Denmark fits into this situation."

Leif is quick to respond.

"Eric is my Maker, Niall. I will protect his family at any cost. I suggest you cut your losses and take your leave. Sookie and Hunter will not be leaving with you tonight or ever."

Everyone moves close to my Lover. Bubba, Leif and Jason are flanked at our sides. Pam still has Hunter wrapped in her arms. She's ready to protect him and Remy. Claude is now in full Fairy mode. His fangs have elongated and his posture is rigid. The vampires are growling. We are all prepared for battle. My lover can no longer stay silent. It's killing me to see another person betray her like this.

"Great Grandfather, is it true that you provided Bill with the money to do all that he has done against me? Was it you that made Amelia turn against me? You told me that the 'vampire loved me'. I thought you understood that Eric and I are meant to be together."

Niall can't keep from hurting her further and continues to break her heart a little more.

"Dear Child. Did you really think that when I told you that I knew he loved you that I meant I was pleased by this? It disgusted me. I only allowed your bonding and pledging so that he would protect you. I was grateful to hear that you did not live with him as his wife. It's almost as bad as what Claude has done. Anyone from the Brigant Line should never lay with the same sex or the dead. It's a disgrace. Claude is not to return to the Realm and you will speak of the Viking no longer. It's done now."

Claude softly whispers to Sookie before he speaks out in anger again to Niall. I can barely make it our but it sounds as if he said 'summon them' to her. I watch as she lifts the love brooch from her small clutch. Instinctively she begins to run her thumb along the smooth surface of the top. Her hand returns to mine and she sends love and comfort through the bond.

"Grandfather, I have told you that you have no right here. She and Eric have accepted my role and you have over stepped your bounds. I tell you once again. They both have made their choices. All of their own free will. The magic has been given. It's done. They will be one before dawn."

Niall begins to process his words and his eyes flare with rage and anger. He stands tall and begins shouting.

"This is what my magic was used for! I will not allow it! No one will have her now! I will not have another of my Kin lost to me! This is war! This will not be allowed!"

My mind races over his words. What could Claude be talking about to have Niall so angry. My lover must sense my confusion.

"Eric, this is not how I wanted to explain this to you. I need to address Niall for a minute first, please?"

Of course I give her what she asks. She looks over to her Great Grandfather and addresses him.

"Niall, please stop shouting. This is my life and before you start making decisions for me, maybe we should ask some others what they think."

He looks shocked as her soft yet demanding tone. She's up to something. She looks up and smiles at me before she continues.

"I summons thee. I summons thee of those who love me. Come to me and share with me the love you hold. Join me and my true husband."

I feel a chill flow through the air. Her hand is still wrapped in mine while the other rubs along the top of the brooch. I can feel the energy change in the room. I'm in awe of who stands before me. Never in my thousand years have I seen anything like this. I look to my lover and see a tear slip down her cheek.

Standing in front of us both wearing loving smiles is Fintan Brigant and Adele Stackhouse.

"Gran, Grandfather, Thank you for coming when I called. Please know that I love you both very much."

My lover is on the verge of tears as she continues to address her Grandparents.

"I wish I could hug you Gran. It has been so wonderful to feel your love through the brooch. You could not have given me a better gift. I will cherish it forever. I know that you both watch over me and I would like to ask for your blessing tonight. I would like you to bless my marriage to Eric and I would like your blessing in choosing him for my life mate. I have been informed of what this entails and I will make sure to inform him as well. If he accepts we will become one with love and free will. Fintan and Gran, I would like to introduce to you my pledged, bonded and soon to be husband in the human world and soon to be life mate, should he accept, in the Fairy Realm."

She turns and smiles at me. I'm speechless. I had no idea she was planning on asking me to be her life mate. I have heard very few stories of these couples. For many years many of my kind thought the stories of the Fae were mere rumors. I can sense Leif and Pam's shock. Claude has a smug smile on his face. The flirty shit knew about this!

"Eric, this is my Grandfather Fintan and my beloved Gran, Adele."

I turn towards their ghost figures to speak. At first I'm unsure if they can communicate with us until I hear Fintan.

"Norseman, Adele and I thank you for protecting our granddaughter so fiercely. We are honored to welcome you to our family and you both have our blessing for your unions."

He smiles and addressed my love. "Contrary to what my Father, Niall, thinks, I am grateful when I say 'the Vampire loves you' my dear Sookie. You both are beautiful to watch. We enjoy seeing your love grow."

I am elated to hear his words as is my lover. I bow my head out of respect for them both and reply.

"Sir, ma'am, thank you both for your blessings."

"Eric, please call me Adele or Gran. There is no need for such formality. We are family now."

I have to chuckle at her. I can see where my beloved gets her sauciness from.

"Fintan and Adele, it is an honor to meet you both. Gran, I cannot express to you how much it means to me to have your blessing. Thank you for gifting Sookie with the brooch. It changed everything for us. Please know that I will love her with all that I am."

Adele tightens her hold on Fintan's arm. We all know that we almost lost Sookie. I wish I could reach out and grab Adele. I've never wanted to hug another human besides Sookie so much before. She smiles softly and nods her head. No words are needed. Fintan addresses me once again.

"Eric, I would like to speak with my father on some matters. I can sense that others are here as well. Please step out from the shadows."

We all gasp as the entire Council steps forward. Twelve members bow to Fintan. This is a rare moment to be in the presence of someone who has passed to the Summerland. I'm still not quite sure how Adele came to pass there but it is of no importance at this time.

Fintan bows slightly towards the group and then addresses them.

"Council, I wish to make this brief. We do not have much time here and we would like to see our Granddaughter marry. You have heard with your own ears what Niall's intentions are. He wishes to remove my Granddaughter and Great grandson from this Realm and return them to the Fairy. Obviously, I am unable to act as her patriarch and I am pleased in her choice with Claude. I ask what your intentions are concerning Niall actions."

Niall has said or done nothing other than to glare at each member of our family. He actually thought he would get away with this. The A.P. addressed Niall directly.

"Niall, as a member of the Supernatural Council, you took an oath to uphold and protect the rights and laws of all beings; human or supernatural. You did not answer your Great Granddaughters questions. Did you do all that she asked?"

Niall stands proud and with no shame he answers her.

"Yes, Compton was in my charge and I manipulated the witch. My people are the most important to me. It seems as if my kin do not understand what is best for them. I cannot allow my blood to fornicate and reproduce with the undead. I had no idea my magic would be used for this. I request to be removed from Council. You had no right to deceive me Vampire."

Everyone in the rooms gasps. He had just blatantly disrespected the head of the Council. She is no mere Vampire. She is the oldest living being in all the realms.

"You need not to request to be removed Fairy, the choice was never yours. You have neglected your kin over and over again. First you denied Claude and now you try to deny Sookie. You claim your people are a dying race but you had to ability to make a Vampire fertile as long as he was chosen as a life mate. You deny your race their choice of whom they love. If they were allowed to be with the one they love and chose that person as a life mate the magic you provided me with would work on them as well correct?"

I can feel the elation through the bond from my lover. She now understands that should I accept her proposal we will have our own children. My children! My biological children! I forgot that Hunter was holding my hand as well. He must have read Sookie's mind because he is swinging my hand in excitement. I glace down and see his sweet smile. I smile in return as his steps in to hug my side.

I snapped my attention back to the room where I see that the council has now drawn their weapons on Niall. He is unable to move or 'pop' anywhere.

"Answer me Fairy!"

"I will not answer to a Vampire as to how I rule my people!"

"Ah! But you are no longer the ruler of the Fae. I spoke with the ruling Prince yesterday and he assures me that there have been quite a few changes in the Realm. Imagine my delight when he told me that his son, the next in line for the throne, was happily life mating with a wonderful peasant boy that he has been with for over 50 years. Thomas and his family couldn't be happier. He's happy his daughter is showing interest in ruling after him one day. He said he didn't want any pressure on his son."

Claude is very pleased by this. So the new ruling Prince is who Claude was denied to love. They both made sacrifices and now they are paying off. The Supernatural Community will be better as well as the Fairy Realm. I hope this gives Claude some comfort to know that his love for Thomas was not in vain.

Niall is seething at this point. He's barely containing his rage. The Oracle addresses my beloved. This must be it. The choice she must make.

"Sookie, What shall you have us do? He has cost many lives. Compton and the witch are dead because of him. You have seen that he will stop at nothing. He doesn't see any further than beyond his own goals."

I can sense the anxiety in my lover. She doesn't want to be the one who makes this decision. It is Hunter who breaks the silence.

"Aunt Sookie, He won't stop. He wants us. He's sending thoughts to me. Now he wants your babies when you have them. He said he can rule all the Realms with them. I'm scared"

Her eyes are wide and she begins to tremble with anger. She may not have fought for herself but now he's threatening Hunter and our unborn children.

"Your Grace, He is threatening my 9 year old cousin, me and my unborn children. I can see no way to stop him or make him realize that his ways are wrong. He has manipulated people in my life and now they are dead because of it. He neglected his family, lied to us and he almost destroyed my sweet Claude. I'm sorry Niall but it must be death. I hope god has mercy on your soul."

The ancient one nods her head. With a strong commanding voice, she states,

"So be it"

With a quick flick of her wrist and three words it's over. Niall is dust. I have no idea what she did to end him so quickly and without a mess but I'm not foolish enough to ask questions. She turns and addresses us once again.

"Please forgive me for all of this. It must have come to pass. I wish there was a way that this could have been prevented. This is a special day for you both. The Council would be honored if we could stay for your wedding."

I take a deep unnecessary breath as I compose myself once again. I know you can't changes the hands of fate and I have to keep faith that this must have come to pass. The last thing I wanted to happen on my wedding night was for my Lover had to witness her Great Grandfathers death. I turn to my Lover and ask if she is alright.

"Lover, I'm sorry. Do you…"

She cuts me off by placing her finger along my lips to silence me. She smiles softly and addresses the A.P.

"Your Grace, are there anymore threats? Is our life finally our own?"

The ancient one smile softly and addresses us both.

"Your life was always your own. I know it may not have seemed that way, but yes, the threats are over. You are able to live your life on your own terms."

My lover smiles and calls out for Claude to take our guests to the area where the ceremony will take place.

"Claude, please have the council join us on the beach. I believe its 10:00."

I almost laugh as I look at the clock on the wall. It felt as if hours passed since Niall had arrived. Everyone relaxes our new guests make their way to the back of the house. It's time for me to take my place in the gazebo. I still have no idea who is marrying us and I'm anxious to see the surprises my lover has in store for me. Although, I don't think anything could ever surprise me more than her proposal to enter into a Fairy bond as she did. I must remain patient and allow her to continue with her plans. I take my brides hand in mine and place a gentle kiss on the top.

"I will see you at the altar my love."

She smiles and I take my leave. Leif and I make our way down to the gazebo. I see that Claude has the Council settled and I take my position with Leif by my side.

As I look around I'm shocked at what I see. At the table next to me is a very uniquely designed ribbon. It has the Brigant family crest on it and I'm certain it will be used during our ceremony. At the table across from me rests the ceremonial pledging knife that I had Sookie give to me when I pledged myself to her when I kept DeCastro from taking her from me. It takes a minute to gather my emotions. Is my bride going to repledge herself to me?

I'm brought by my musings by Claude stepping up on the small platform. He chuckles and addresses me.

"You didn't think I would let just anyone marry my favorite cousins, now did you?"

I laugh and shake my head. My sweet Lover has Claude performing our ceremony. Oh! Freya! Please let him behave himself. He must understand my laughter.

"I promise I will behave Viking."

I nod and thank him. There isn't time for any conversation or internal musings. I have just enough time to look around and see that Bubba and Remy have joined the guests. Remy steps forward to move off to the side with a camcorder. I know it's time.

The music begins to play and I see my child appear at the end of the walk way. Pam looks beautiful as always in her blue silk dress. She gracefully walks down the aisle and takes her place across from Leif. Hunter follows behind her carrying a small pillow with our rings attached to it. He stops and stands proud next to Leif.

I hear the music change and Pachelbel's Canon in D begins to play. As the first notes begin to play and I feel her love for me flow through our bond. I close my eyes for a brief moment to clear my thoughts. My head turns toward the house and I open my eyes to take in the moment I have waited a thousand plus years for.

She is more beautiful than any other woman I have ever seen and she's chosen me for her husband, her mate for life. I do my best to keep my tears from breaking through. I can't take my eyes off her. She's walking arm and arm with her brother down the aisle and they are flanked by her Grandparents. I can't help the tear that escapes me. I know this means so much to her.

As she comes to stand before me, her brother places a soft kiss on her cheek and gathers her hand to place in mine. She turns and smiles at her loved one standing beside her. Fintan and Adele smile and take their place next to Pam. We wanted all those in our family to surround us. There are no chairs we all stand together, united as one unit. She squeezes my hand and sends more love through the bond. We simply stand there looking into each other's eyes until Claude begins our ceremony.

"My dearest family, we gather this evening to celebrate and witness the marriage of Eric and Sookie. I stand before you as the Patriarch of our family and I'm honored to be officiating their ceremony. Jason would like to recite one of Adele's favorite verses from the bible. He feels this passage represents the love Sookie and Eric share."

Jason stands proudly and I watch as Fintan and Adele look upon him with love.

"Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered. It keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails"

My sweet bride wipes a stray tear from her eye as her brother rejoins his Grandparents. Claude looks over and nods towards Leif. He steps back and unsheathes my sword from his side. He moves in front of us and proceeds to honor my heritage.

"I, Leif, son of King Haakon VII of Denmark, on behalf of Eiríkr, son of Harvaldr, offer to this family, the sword of a chieftain. Harvaldr was fearless leader and crowned king. I represent his beloved son, Eiríkr. I offer in his name, his most valued possession. Let this represent his loyalty, love and protection for the honor you have bestowed upon him with your blessing of this union. In our time when a man was to be wed his father would offer his greatest possession to ensure the bride's family the marriage would be honored and promises upheld. This sword serves in promise to honor and serve your family."

Leif steps forward and places the sword in Claude's hands. Claude then turns and places the hilt in my hand.

"Eiríkr, I proudly accept your offer and welcome you as my kin. May this sword keep our family safe."

I'm shocked. I had no idea he knew how to respond. He must have spoken to Leif in detail about the ancient tradition. This simple act has just taken me back over a thousand years. I nod and respond to him.

"I will do so with honor."

Claude smiles and continues with the ceremony.

"I would like to take a moment and honor the loved ones of Sookie, Jason and Hunter. I am elated that we are blessed to have Fintan and Adele with us tonight. Eric had come to me and expressed his desire to honor his bride's family. Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse are greatly missed. We know that they are here with us in our hearts and that there love and spirit surround us. If we could take a moment of silence in remembrance of Corbett and Michelle, without their love, today could not be possible."

My bride does all she can to keep from weeping. Her eyes close tight as her hands grip mine. We all silently take a moment to honor my Lovers parents.

Claude looks over to my lover and nods. He reaches out for her hand and then kisses her forehead. She turns back to me and then kneels before me. Claude picks up the ceremonial knife and places it in her hands.

"I, Sookie Marie Stackhouse Brigant, pledge myself to you. I offer my heart, my soul and my blood freely. I reaffirm before you, our family and our guests my loved and devotion to you. I ask for your hand in Fae marriage. I offer to you all that I have and all that I am. Eric will you do me the honor of becoming my life mate and become one with me of free will and love?"

I have never seen the look in her eyes that she has right now. There is more love and devotion in her than I have ever seen. I have no doubt that she loves me with every part of her being and I've never been so honored.

She raises the ceremonial knife and offers it to me. I accept and like I did so long ago, I raise it to my lips and kiss it.

"I am honored to be your chosen mate and I accept with free will and love."

Claude then takes the knife from my hands and I help my bride rise to her feet. He takes the goblet from the table and quickly slices our wrists and collects our blood. I seal the wound on her wrist before we take our turns and drink from the ancient cup. I am on emotional overload. What was meant to be a simple ceremony has turned into so much more.

Claude turns back to the table next to my lover and grabs the ribbon. He takes both of our hands and joins them together and twines the ribbon around us to bind us together.

"This ribbon is the cloth that bound my parent's hands in marriage. Let this serve to show a physical joining of our souls. The commitment you have just made to each other will show no markings. It will hold no understanding to others but within you it will live and breathe. You will become one heart, one soul and one being. It is the greatest commitment of the Fae. It is my honor to witness your promises to one another."

He then leans forwards and kisses both of our hands before he unwraps the ribbon. He gently places back on the table and proceeds.

"Sookie and Eric, you both have written vow for one another. Sookie would you please share yours will Eric."

She smiles and takes my hands back in hers. I can't keep the smile from my face.

"Eric, I know we have had some really rough times and it took us a long time to get here. I am so happy we finally made it. I love you and I'm honored to become your wife. I promise to love, honor and cherish you. I promise to be faithful and never put another before you. I will love you in good times and in bad. I would promise to obey you but we all know that's not going to happen. I wouldn't be me if I did. I love you and I promise to love you for as long as we both shall live."

I can't keep my tears from my eyes. Her words and emotions move me. Leif hands me a handkerchief and I take a moment before I proceed with my vows.

"Sookie, I never thought I would know what it was to love. I never thought in my long undead life that I would have a chance to experience what it would be like to be loved by a woman like you. You accept me for who I am and make me a better man for it. Today my greatest wish has come true. I have prayed for this day for a very long time. Today is the day that I begin to live. In the past, I have merely existed. Your love gives me hope; it gives me life. I love you and I'm sorry it took us so long to get here but I promise you, from this day forward, our life will be everything you have always wanted. You are my true wife and only lover. Thank you for being my heart's desire."

I gently wipe the tears from her eyes as Claude gives us a moment to reign in our emotions.

"Eric, do you take Sookie to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you vow to love, honor and cherish her for as long as you both so shall live?"

"I do."

"Sookie, do you take Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you vow to love, honor and cherish him for as long as you both so shall live?"

"I do."

"Hunter may I have the rings?"

Hunter steps forward and we both take a moment to kiss him on the cheek before he hands the rings to Claude.

"Sookie, take this ring and place it on Eric's right hand. Repeat after me."

She takes the ring from Claude and slides it on to my hand. I immediately sense something magical about it. Her eyes captures mine and she speaks.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

I'm still in shock. I can't figure out why my ring is almost pulsating on my hand. I can feel her, well both of use within it. My mind is racing and she can see that I'm curious and she explains.

"It's our blood. Claude made it for you."

I know we need to get on with the ceremony but this ring has a life of its own. It's more than our blood. There is a connection I'm missing.

"It's more than that. What else is special about it?"

She looks confused as well. What are we both missing? Claude smiles and shares his input.

"It all started with a bullet."

I look down and I'm shocked. There is no way. How? She kept it?

"Sookie, you kept that bullet?"

She smiles and nods. I don't how to explain it but it makes sense. Without this bullet our relationship would not have continued. Our love would have not had a chance to develop. Her having my blood was what made me realize I wanted it all with her; the bond, the pledging, a marriage. A life. This little piece of metal made me stop and think about what it would be like to be with her; to feel her emotions. It was that first intake of my blood into her system that gave me the motivation to fight for it all. This bullet saved my life as well as hers.

Claude brings us back to our ring exchange and he places her wedding band in my hand.

I pick up her delicate hand in mine and slide her band onto her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Claude smiles and turns us towards the others.

"By the power vested in me and with great honor. I pronounce you husband and wife. Eric you may now kiss your bride."

I turn to her and capture her face in my hands. I love her so very much.

"My wife"

Her sweet smile answers me.

"My husband"

I can't hold back any longer. My lips meet hers in a passionate embrace. I've never felt such happiness. My eyes fill with my tears as my mind races as I try to take in all that will now be possible in our lives. Our bond flows freely with our love and joy. I don't care that we have guests and family here waiting to congratulate us or that I should let my wife breathe. I continue to kiss her and say my silent prayers. My Sookie. My only Lover. My bonded. My Wife.


	68. Chapter 68

Hello! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad everyone was so happy with the wedding.

Here's the reception - Part one. There will be a part two before the life mate ritual!

Chapter 68

Sookie's POV

My emotions are on overload. I can feel so much love coming from Eric and it's all I can do to keep from sobbing. My cheeks are wet from my tears and somewhere in my mind I'm aware that we have guests and that Pam is going to freak out over my make up but I can't bring myself to care. I'm consumed by our feelings and Eric's lips embracing mine. After a few moments he begins to slow down our passionate kiss or shall I say kisses. Once our lips break free from one another, on instinct, my lungs deeply inhale. Our passion has once again left me breathless. We can't seem to break free from our embrace just yet. Eric rests his forehead against mine while we both struggle to reign in our emotions. Thankfully our family is patient and seems to understand that we need a moment. My husband reaches into his suit pocket to retrieve a handkerchief and gently dries my tear streaked face. With my eyes still closed and our foreheads resting against one another I break the silence.

"If I'm dreaming, please don't wake me."

His lips caress mine once more before he chuckles.

"You don't need to wake my wife. All your dreams are going to come true."

Finally my eyes open and I'm instantly lost in his loving blue eyes. I can see the traces of his tears that are left behind and I know that they are tears of happiness. The sounds of our family and guests applauding break us free from our intimate moment. For a second I'm almost disappointed but I know that everyone wants to share in our happiness.

I begin to look around as our family smiles upon us. It seems as if we have brought everyone to tears. Pam is the first one to break the silence as she turns towards me and embraces me.

"That was the most unique and beautiful ceremony I have ever seen! I am so happy for you both"

She leaves me to embrace Eric. Everyone begins to congratulate us and I notice two amazing portraits of my family. I go and stand before them and I'm amazed at the detail that has gone into the artwork. One is a portrait of my parents on their wedding day and the other is of my Gran. I know both of these photos hung in my parents' home above the mantle. Once Jason moved in to their house he changed a few things to make it more of his own but, he never removed these. I can't remember a time when they were not in their original spot. Jason joins me after a minute and he slings his arm around me. I snuggle into his side and enjoy being close to my brother once again.

"Jas, when did you get Eric the original photos for him to have these paintings done?"

"He didn't have the portraits made. I did. He wanted me to bring the photos and have them framed but they were so faded. So I had these paintings done so you could have a bit of Momma and Daddy here with you today. I figured you could hang these in your new house. I don't know why but I can't imagine the originals anywhere else but above the mantle in the living room at my house, ya' know? It's not that I don't think you shouldn't have them but they've always been there and it seems wrong for them to be anywhere else. They are just as much yours as they are mine. These will always be here, lets go spend some time with Gran and everyone else Sook. Momma and Daddy will always be with you."

"You did this for me?"

He smiles and kisses me on the cheek before he pulls me to join the others once again. Once we are with the others, everyone makes their way towards the deck. All the deck furniture has been removed and small round tables have taken up their space. Claude must have had the workers place more tables out since the members of the Council joined us. Everyone gets settled and the small group of help Claude hired begins to bring out drinks for everyone and appetizers for the humans present. I'm not sure who or what most of the Councils members are, I will have to question Eric later about who all these people are. Everyone seems to have joined in conversations around us. I watch as Jason, Remy and Hunter speak with Fintan and my Gran. I'm so glad Claude and I talked about the love brooch while we were at the spa. He shared with me his thoughts on why my Gran never made a wish with it. Claude felt that since I could feel my Grans love when I held it that she could probably feel Fintan that same way. He speculated that if Gran wanted to she could summons him through the brooch. It was how I thought to try to bring them here with us tonight. I really want to spend a little time with them alone.

"Eric, do you think we could sneak away for a little bit. I want to spend some time alone with you and my grandparents."

"Of course, my love, I'm not sure how much time they are able to be here."

We stand and make our way over toward the group. I can see that Hunter is just in awe of my Gran. She has always been so full of love and I'm so happy she got to finally meet him. I hear her tell him how special he is and how proud she is of him. He smiles and she tells him she loves him very much and she will make sure she sees him as much as they are able to. Remy's not sure what to make of the situation but he's just glad to see Hunter so happy. Jason's eyes are full of unshed tears. His thoughts are full of joy at the prospect of being able to see her again.

"Uncle Eric! Pappy and Gran said they can come see us again. Aunt Sookie can make it happen!" Hunter has become very dependent on Eric, everyday I've noticed this more and more. It may be something small that Hunter needs to share with him but it's as if Eric's opinion and affections are whose are most sought after from him.

"Spending time with them will make everyone very happy, Hunter. I'm so proud of you. You did a great job tonight."

Hunter hugs into his side while Eric wraps his arm around him.

"Gran, Eric and I were hoping to spend some time with you and Grandfather privately for a little while. We're not sure how long you're able to stay."

They prepare to join us but before we walk away my Gran turns to Jason and Remy.

"You both remember what I told you. Life is how it should be now. Happiness is there just open your hearts and it will find you. I love you both." They both have tears in their eyes as they nod their heads towards her. Hunter steps forward and hangs his head down. I can tell he doesn't want to say good bye to them and he's having a hard time keeping his emotions in. My Gran stoops down so he can't avoid looking at her.

"Hunter, are you happy? Do you feel loved?"

Hunter raises his tear filled eyes and looks upon her.

"Yes, I'm happy and I feel very loved. I'm sad to see you and Pappy go. I love you both."

"We love you very much too. This is where you are meant to be. Sookie my dear, do you have the brooch?"

"Yes, Gran."

I reach in my clutch and hold the brooch in my hand.

"Please hand it to Hunter."

I do as she asks and I take the brooch and place it in Hunter's small hand.

"Hunter, can you feel that? Can you feel how much we love you?"

Hunter sobs and shakes his head yes. How is he able to feel their love? I open my mind to listen to his thoughts. He is overwhelmed. He can definitely feel both of them through the brooch. I'm not sure how this can be. Whenever Claude held it, he said he couldn't feel anything. My Gran looks over toward Fintan, who has remained quiet through most of the evening, and it seems as if her eyes are pleading with him for something. He nods his head and she moves closer to Hunter and places a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I am always with you. You will never be alone and you have so many that love you. You are home now. I will see you soon, I promise."

My Gran stands again and gestures towards Pam who is watching the interaction between the two of them.

"Pam, please comfort my baby for us while we talk with Eric and Sookie"

Pam nods and then picks Hunter up, who clings to her and rests his head on her shoulder. She rubs his back and comforts him.

"Come on Luke, let get you some of those chocolate things. You can describe to me what it tastes like again. I need more details; I had trouble imaging it last time."

Hunter giggles and I hear him say 'ok Yoda." What am I missing with the Star Wars references? Eric chuckles and asks her about the chocolate.

"I may or may not have let him have cookies and milk the other night before he went to bed." She rolls her eyes and walks away with Hunter wrapped around her.

Fintan steps forward and address us before we can continue.

"Eric, I would like to speak with your Vampires before we leave the group."

Eric nods and calls over Leif and Bubba so that Fintan can speak to them.

"Leif, I want to thank you for your loyalty. Please know that there are others you can count on if the need should arise. If there is a time you are in need of assistance let Eric know and he will know who to contact."

Leif bows deeply and thanks him.

"Bubba, we have watched you guard our Granddaughter fiercely. You have taken to her and loved her as would you own child. I am in your debt. Is there anything we can do for you? Is there anything that would make your life more comfortable? I'm aware this life is not what you may have wished for and if we can help in anyway, we would be more than willing."

Bubba looks shocked and sighs.

"Thank you, sir. I'm mighty happy being with Ms. Sookie and the family. I'm not the smartest Vampire and I know I ain't right. That don't matter none to the family. I love them and I feel lucky that they accept me. I wish someone would watch out for my Lisa Marie and her babies since I'm not able to. People get too worked up when they see me and those people don't want to see how I am now."

I've never heard Bubba speak so low about himself. He's wonderful and very loving. There is absolutely nothing wrong with him. I'm prepared to go off on a tangent about it but my Gran beats me to it.

"Elvis Aaron Presley! I better never hear those words come from those lips again! Do you understand me? You are a wonderful and loving soul. I'm grateful my babies have you in their life. Pay no mind to what those shallow people think. I understand you don't feel comfortable in that life anymore and I promise you I will personally do all I can to keep an eye on them girls for you. But, no more of that talk, do you understand me?"

Bubba looks completely abashed and agrees to never speak ill of himself again.

"Yes, Ma'am, thank you for lookin' after them for me. I will always look after your kin. I'm at home now with them."

I thought for a moment I was going to see her stomp her foot like she would when Jason and I would get into trouble. That was always her tell tale sign that she was really ticked off. If you got the foot stomp before she started spouting off, you knew you were in deep trouble with her. I let a little chuckle slip from my mouth and, as I knew she would, she glared over at me. Eric laughs and quietly says something about making sure he never pisses her off. She, of course, heard him.

"Eric! Language! Or you'll be the next one getting the lecture!"

We all laugh while Eric apologizes and we make our way into the house towards the den. Eric sits next to me and holds my hand as my Grandparents take a seat across from us. Fintan is the one who begins.

"We do not have much time left here. It took a lot of my energy for Adele to embrace Hunter. We would love nothing more to take you both into our arms but it requires a lot of my strength to do so. I know you both have questions but we only have enough time for us to share the most important things."

Both Eric and I acknowledge him and ask him to continue.

"First, I need you to know that you can call upon us when needed. Although, the more you call the less time will we be able to stay each time. In the past Adele would only summon me once a year. Of course, I was only able to stay a day with her at most, but now we are coming together, I fear we would be able to stay for a few hours. If I send her the strength to physically interact, it lessens the time I am able to keep us here. I'm sure you are wondering how she is able to reside in the Summerland with me and how I am able to return. She is able to be with me because we are life mates. We were given the gift of a second chance after our deaths. We cannot tell who gave this to us or how it came to be but I can assure you that we have a very happy and full life after our deaths. As far as how we are able to be here, well neither of us understands it. We have watched you both from the time you met one another."

This shocks both Eric and I. It wasn't long after my Gran passed away that I met Eric and they have watched us both? I can sense Eric is ashamed and he hangs his head. Fintan notices as well.

"Eric, what is in the past is in the past. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You both were stubborn and afraid. Neither of you expected to feel so intensely about one another. Adele and I fought our love just as the two of you did. Remember, we are together now, after our deaths. At least the both of you realized how you felt and acted on it before it was too late."

Eric nods and grips my hands tightly. It could have been different and we could not be here today. He could have let me walk way or I could have taken the easy way and never went to Fangtasia to speak to him. My Gran interjects and addresses Eric.

"Eric, the best piece of advice I can give you both is to love each with all you have and never look back. It doesn't matter how hard it is, never allow yourself to wonder 'what if'. Live in the here and now. A time is coming where this will be difficult. You must not allow this to consume you. There is no danger and we are not telling you this to frighten you. Some changes can be bad but this is not one of those times. Change can be wonderful and bring you more happiness than you can imagine. Don't make more of it that what it is. You must accept what you will learn in the near future and embrace it. Do you both understand me?"

Eric nods but I'm still very confused.

"Gran, what do mean? What will we learn? Are you certain that there is no danger?"

"Sookie, I would never lie to you, but I am unable to go into details. The Pythoness will help you the most when the time comes. The change coming is a good thing. I want you to not dwell on what could have been and don't let the others dwell either. Life is how it was meant to be now. Embrace it, love it and allow yourself to be happy, not matter what."

I'm still confused but I trust her and I know she would never let me be in danger. She looks back to Fintan and he continues.

"Sookie, did you explain to Eric on what to expect once he is your life mate?"

"No, I haven't had time to yet and Claude was uncertain on some things since a Vampire has never been chosen before."

"I have a few thoughts on what to expect and I don't want either of you to worry about any of the changes you will both experience. I do, however suggest you don't wait on beginning the ritual. I'm not certain on the magic Niall used for Eric's fertility but I do know that it is tied to the Brigant spark. You need to become one before dawn. Sookie, you will become healthier and stronger. You will pull from Eric's strengths as he will develop some of yours. Eric you will become more alive than you could ever imagine. Some of the changes will be immediate and some will incur over time. Trust your instincts when it comes to your physical changes. I feel you will both flourish with any emotional changes and growth you should further develop. Any drastic physical changes you should develop Eric, you should guard jealously."

"I understand. Thank you."

I see Fintan give Eric a significant look then a pause as he nods his head. It takes a moment but then I realize. The sun, Eric could possibly be able to be awake during the day. I can't help my curiosity and I address my Grandfather.

"Grandfather? Can it happen?"

He laughs a bit and smiles.

"I'm almost certain not only can it but it will. Eric, are you certain this is what you want? You must enter this bond without doubt."

I can sense no doubt within Eric at all. He is confident that he wants nothing more than for him and I to be together in every way possible.

"I am certain."

Fintan smiles and turns towards my Gran. No words are spoken. It's time for them to take their leave. My heart sinks and my eyes fill with tears. Eric wraps his arms around me. I sink deep into his arms. I take a deep breath and prepare to say goodbye to my Gran. I know I should be grateful for having this chance. I have so much to say and I know that I'm unable. I want to tell her how sorry I am for Rene taking her life and how much I've missed her in my life.

"No, Sookie. Whatever you're thinking, you must stop. I'm full of joy."

Her and Fintan step closer to us and I can feel their love just as if I was holding the brooch. Eric tightens his embrace and sends me love and comfort through the bond.

"It's not goodbye my sweet child. We will see each other again. I love you Sookie. Take care of one another and love each other with all you have."

I take a deep breath and try to stop my tears.

"I love you too, Gran."

She and Fintan smile one last time and I feel the change in the air. The next second they are gone.


	69. Chapter 69

Thanks for all the reviews and follows. Sorry this wasn't out sooner.. I have no excuse other than laziness.

Enjoy!

Chapter 69

Eric's POV

I hold Sookie tightly in my arms until her sobbing subsides. There are no words I can find to comfort her. After a few moments she settles down and her sobs turn into small deep breaths as she reigns in her emotions. Finally I feel her resolve in the bond and her heartache lessens a bit. I was well aware that the departure of her grandparents would sadden her greatly.

"I'm being selfish, aren't I? I should be grateful for having time with her again. Why can't I see it that way?"

"What did you she say to you? 'Stop whatever you are thinking?' You can't do this to yourself Lover. She loves you and she's happy. Do you think she would want you spending your night in tears?"

I need to get her out of this mood. She's her own worst enemy right now. I flood our bond with comfort, love and reassurance.

"Thank you, Eric. We are so lucky to have had some time with them. I promise I'm done having my pity party."

I understand her emotions. I'm sure I would feel heartache if I were to see my parents again and then to have them walk away after such a short time. She expresses to me that she wants to return to Pam's room quickly so that she can freshen up her makeup before we join the others. Once she is finished we return to the back of the house and we find everyone in conversation. All heads turn our way and then suddenly Jason begins tapping his glass of champagne with his knife. I hear my wife's sweet laughter and I wonder what I'm missing. Jason laughs and simply states 'but its tradition Sook!' She smiles and tilts her head up towards me for a kiss. Of course, I oblige. We walk a little further and I hear Claude chuckle then clink his glass as Jason did. Again, she stops and tilts her head towards me. Ahh! I see the pattern now. Sometimes humans have the silliest traditions but this one; I think I may like. Pam feels the need to keep it going and begins to clink her glass as well.

"Pam! Did they put you up to this or did you know about this wedding tradition? How are we going to talk to anyone if you all keep clinking so that we kiss?"

I don't let Pam reply. I definitely like this little tradition.

"No, no! Don't stop them. Let them go. I like this. Yes, more kisses. Keep clinking!"

Everyone laughs and I lead us over to a table that has been set up for us. As soon as we sit down a few servers come over to us with drinks. The offer me Royalty blended and my wife, her own glass of champagne. Not long after food was brought out for those who ate versus the blood drinkers among us. Considering all the powerful beings that were present, there was no tension in the air and the conversation flowed effortlessly. I have been on this earth a very long time and I've never been privy to be in the presence of the entire council. And, quite frankly I had hoped that I would never have a need to be. I feared it would be my true death if I appeared in front of them and never did I imagine it would be my wedding night that I was presented before them. My wife takes my hand and breaks me from my thoughts. As always, I long for her lips and kiss her softly. We don't get a chance to get lost within each other, Claude stands to address everyone.

"I want to thank everyone for being here on this joyous night. I have lived a very long time and I can honestly say that I have never witnessed a love such as Sookie and Eric's. I have gift for the two of you."

I take my wife's hand and lead us towards him.

"I truly thought that I would have trouble finding a gift for a couple as unique as the two of you, but suddenly it occurred to me that the gift was right in front of me. Thank you both for the honor to guide you and for your trust and affections."

He reaches into his pocket and retrieves a keychain. It's a platinum key ring with a small name plate that reads 'The Northman's'. On the ring hangs a single key. My wife and I look upon him curiously. He chuckles and Sookie questions him.

"Claude? Is this a key to the new house in Shreveport?"

"No. It's the key to your new vacation home."

Our new vacation home? Where did Claude buy us a new home? Why would he do this?

"Claude, you bought us a vacation house? Where is it?"

"Well cousins, I didn't exactly buy it, I just had the lawyer transfer ownership."

It takes a moment before it clicks in our heads for both of us. He gave us this beach house.

He gave us the house that we started over in.

The house that we made love in for the first time again.

The beach where we were married.

The place that we fell in love in all over again.

The room that we will become mates for life in will always be 'ours'.

The place that changed who I have become.

Tears flood my wife's eyes as she thrusts herself in to his arms. He softly whispers to her how he loves her and how happy he is for her. I have no words of gratitude. There is no gift more perfect than this. I'm shocked and at a loss for words. He nods towards me.

"I understand Viking. No words or thanks are needed."

I can see from the look in his eyes that he truly does understand the sentimental value of the structure that surrounds us. He embraces Sookie one last time before he turns us towards our family and guests once again. Jason comes up to us and shares his wedding gift.

"Sook, I know you're just like Gran, bein' all sentimental and stuff. I won't have your gift for a few weeks but I hope you like what I'm getting you two. The guy who painted the portraits for me is going to do one of the both of you. Remy got a bunch of pictures of ya'll during the ceremony. You pick out your favorite and I'll have him do up a painting you can hang in your new house."

Sookie gasps and then squeals. Suddenly, I'm very glad that I'm not the only sentimental one. It appears we both want as many keepsakes of this day.

"Eric, can we have someone take a picture of the whole family? I would love to have a portrait done with all of us."

I smile and gently kiss her sweet lips. "Of course, my love."

Claude and Jason set a precedent and one by one our family steps forward with declaration of their gifts.

Leif presented us with a beautiful gold lined family bible. He took the liberty to catalogue any information he could acquire about both our blood lines. He listed all of my human family. When I first gave him immortality we spoke in detail of our human family's that we had left behind. My mother, father and siblings were listed, as well as, Aude and my children. Written below them was his name and then Pam's. He must have spent some time with Jason and Claude to finish the task of the Stackhouse and Brigant family tree. He started with Niall and his wife as well as Adele and her parents. It was a bitter sweet feeling to realize how little family my wife had left but then in knowing the family that she did have loved her enough to cross the boundaries of infinite time to return to her on the day of our wedding.

The ancient one's handmaiden, Elaina stepped forward.

"If you would like Sookie, I can help with your grandmother's side of the family. Her great great grandmother was my sister. I've always kept track of my family since I never had any children of my own but I kept an extra eye on Adele and her children. She looked so much like my sister and she was just as loving as well."

We are both shocked and I have often wondered if Adele was supernatural as well. I was thinking about approaching the subject but Sookie beat me to it.

"Elaina, can you tell me if my Gran was just human or was there something more to her side of the family?"

She laughed and began to inform us.

"Oh! Our family is quite human and ordinary, I assure you. Unless you count the ability to love unconditionally and to accept others for who they are be it human or supernatural. My sister was just like Adele was and how you are. All of you love passionately and without reserve. It is truly your strongest trait and something you should be proud of. Congratulations to you both. I will catalogue all the information from Adele's family tree that I am aware of and send it to you."

Hunter steps forward next and as always his smile can light up the room. He still astounds me with how much love flows from within him. He places a beautifully wrapped box in my hands and I can tell by the perfection of the wrapping that Pam has helped him at some point. No one can wrap a present like she can. The wrapping is usually more appealing that what is inside.

"We didn't have much time to before we left to get you two something, but I knew exactly what I wanted to get for you."

Sookie smiles and begins to unwrap the box and I can't help but wonder what a 9 year old telepath would consider a 'perfect wedding gift'.

Inside we find an ornate wooden box. The carvings on the outside are of a Celtic design and the inside is lined with a dark purple silk. It's beautiful but I sense that there more to its meaning.

"Hunter, this is beautiful. Thank you."

"It's called a 'Worry Box'. Grace, a woman who lives next to us would sometimes watch me if my Dad had something to do. Every time she would walk in the house, she walked over to a shelf and opened a box then closed it. I asked her why she did it and she said that to have a happy life and a happy marriage that you had to not let any of the bad stuff and worries get to you. She said she put all of her worries in the box and if she needed to deal with them that they were there for her to pick up later. I asked her if it worked and she laughed and said 'of course, I've been happily married for almost 45 years.' Do you like it?"

It could have been a shoe box. I wouldn't have loved it any less. Unbelievable!

We both scoop him up into our arms and assure it that no gift could be more perfect. I can't help but try to feel his emotions. He had very little of my blood but with as old as I am, it didn't take much for me to get a sense of what he's been feeling that last few days; love.

Pam and Bubba make their way towards us next. After they embrace us lovingly Pam takes the lead.

"Bubba and I, like Claude wondered what do we get the 'perfect couple'? And, how could we top a vacation house? So, after we thought about it, we came to the conclusion that time was the perfect gift. You both are forbidden to come home before 60 days. We have all the plans and details on what needs to be done to the house before we can all move in and Bubba and I will oversee it all. Claude can 'pop' if he needs to and I can always forward pictures and emails. Sookie you can shop on line and ship anything you want or need. This is your honeymoon and we want you both to relax and enjoy every moment of it."

I'm speechless. This is a huge undertaking. Our bedroom quarters need to be updated and secured. I wanted to have a few rooms expanded. There is more than paint and superficial furnishing that need to be addressed with the house for me to be happy with everyone living there.

"Pam, there is a lot…" She interrupts me before I can continue.

"I have it handled."

"The master bedroom…"

"It will be taken care of."

"Security…"

"Claude is personally seeing to the wards around the home and inside."

"There are things…" She is really getting on my nerves every time she cuts me off.

"Eric!"

"Pamela!"

The snarky bitch laughs and rolls her eyes at me.

"Did you really think we all just wondered off the last few nights so you and Sookie could have alone time? No, we were planning. Everything and I mean everything will be taken care of."

I look around and see the faces of our family smiling at us; all of them. Pam, Bubba, Jason, Claude, Leif, Remy and Hunter, they all listened to everything we talked about and what we wanted in the house. In their devious planning they asked both Sookie and I what we liked, disliked and wanted done to make this our home. Claude looked over towards me, winked and mouthed 'it's your time'.

I wrapped my arms around my wife, kissed her shoulder and looked back upon them.

"Thank you."

Pam, being Pam, always having to get the last word in muttered, 'finally! You'd thought I was trying to cut his junk off'.

Sookie and I can't help but laugh. It only gets better when Hunter strides over towards Pam with his hand out, palm up.

"What? I didn't swear! "Junk" is not a swear word. I could of said ' D.I.C.K.' but I didn't. And besides, it starts when we move into the house."

Hunter laughs. Oh! I can't wait to hear about this.

"Would I get in trouble if I said it? We all voted and you have the worst 'potty mouth' and you have to start using the 'swear jar' before we get back."

I laugh louder as she grumbles under her breath while walking away with him hot on her heels. Sookie's barely keeping it together.

"Oh my God! She's going to be so pissed! They are so bad. Leif and Claude put him up to it. While we were talking to my grandparents, Hunter was upset so they wanted to cheer him up. Pam sat down in a huff and said her usual 'fuck a zombie' and Jason started it with 'ohhh you're gonna get in trouble for swearing around Hunter' and then they took it from there. The guys realized money wouldn't work so every time she swears, she has to give Hunter a pair of her shoes in lieu of cash. Leif suggested she start with the new pair she was bragging about the other night."

Devious, just devious.

We calmed down from our laughter and I gathered Sookie's hand in mine once again as I walked us towards the front of the crowd. I cleared my throat to gather everyone's attention before I had a chance to speak I saw the entire Council making their way towards us. I was preparing to bow until the Ancient One stopped me.

"Viking, there is no need to kneel before us. It's your wedding night and we offer you and your wife a gift. Claude, please join us."

He bows at the waist and joins Sookie and I.

"Claude, do you plan to continue to represent Sookie and Eric as their Patriarch?"

"Yes, your Grace. As long it is their wish. I will represent them."

"I ask you this; do you wish to claim as your kin the others that surround them? Pam and Leif were made of his blood. Jason and Hunter are of her blood. Bubba and Remy give their devotion. This is their family. Is this correct?"

"Yes, we are family, by blood, by choice and by love. They are my kin."

"As you wish it, we will grant it. Contact the Demon and have him prepare the paperwork. Claude Crane, we herby recognize you as the Patriarch of the Northman Family. Those who stand before us tonight have the protection of the Supreme Supernatural Council. This family belongs to us. No Vampire King or Queen will rule you. No Fae Prince will rule you. No Pack master will rule you. Anyone being that threatens to harm this family will pay with their life. You may live where you chose without fear of harm or persecution. This will be written law. All who agree say 'I'."

I listen as I hear the twelve highest beings in all the realms state 'I'.

Never

Unprecedented

1000 plus years and I've never heard of anything like this being granted by the Council.

Shock and unbelief surround as all. Everyone gathers around close to Sookie and I. Hunter's sweet smile captures my eyes and I pick him up to embrace him. The Pythoness and Council all look upon us. I try to imagine what they see.

A man that have walked this earth for over a thousand years, clinging to his side is a child who's soul knows only how to love even though he's seen so much horror in the eyes of his fellow man. My wife, a strong bull headed beautiful soul that loves without indifference. A full blooded Fairy, whose life was full of hurt until he decided to fight for another so that she wouldn't have to suffer as he once did. A King, who rules his people fairly and justly and longs for simplicity in his undead life. A beautiful Vampire, who has served her maker with love and devotion from the time immortality, was granted upon her. A man, who was greedily coveted by masses and thrown unto this undead life without the thought of the repercussions it, would cost him. A bitten were panther, who embraces life with a child like enthusiasm and a mere human determined to see his son thrive.

The Ancient One captures my gaze and nods her head slightly.

"Love is a beautiful and glorious thing. We bid you farewell. If you have need of us, know that we are here."

Just before they walk away and become nothing but a fleeting glimpse within the night. I hear her whisper. "Hunter, my child, I will see you soon."


	70. Chapter 70

As always, thanks for the awesome reviews and story alerts! Lemon alert!

Chapter 70

Eric's POV

I didn't have time to ponder over the Ancient one's words once the Council left. Claude took over and insisted the 'family' have some fun. He set up a small sound system and before I knew it, we were all celebrating. Soon, slower music began to play and everyone danced with my bride. I became impatient and wanted to claim her for myself. To my surprise, Bubba took to the stage and began to serenade us. Sookie snuggled close into my arms while he sang 'Love me tender'. By the end of the song I was completely lost within our bond. All I could sense was her and the love we shared.

Emotions engulfed me, fuelled me and quickly consumed me. My other senses were dulled. I became unaware of our surrounding sounds, smells and sight. My need for my wife was starting to become a slow burning ache. Reverently I brought my hands to her face to tilt her head as my lips descended upon hers. Her lips felt so soft and warm. I moaned when I tasted the lingering sweetness on them from the piece of cake she ate earlier at dinner. My tongue begged for the entrance she gladly gave. Every stroke of her tongue against mine felt incredible and only fuelled my desire further. Her touch, her breath, even the glorious sound of her heartbeat was like throwing gasoline on a fire. The slow burn was soon to become an inferno. I ached to taste her skin. I kissed along her chin and neck to work my way towards the sweet spot below her ear. Her arms clung to me as I savored the delicious taste of her skin on my tongue. Our bond swelled with more love than I've ever felt before. I craved to crawl into her very being; to become a part of her and possibly live and breathe through her.

Claude's POV

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, I heard the strangest noise. The more I listened the louder it became. My attention was drawn towards Eric and Sookie, who at this point, have begun to make out during their dancing. Curiously, I ask Pam if she hears anything strange.

"Pam, do you hear that sound? What the hell is it?"

"It sounds like purring? Is that coming from Eric?"

Her head falls back and she erupts with laughter. She strides over towards them and suddenly stops to stare. Her laughter had drawn everyone's attention and now we're all gathered around them. Oh Shit!

"Pam, what are you getting from Eric?"

Right before she answers me, Eric begins to talk but not a word of it is in English. He has Sookie in his arms, gliding them both along in a slow loving embrace. He's kissing her neck and whispering softly to her. Her arms are clinging to his biceps and they both have their eyes closed. The strange 'purring' sound I heard is defiantly coming from him. I'm curious as hell to know what he's saying to her but I don't ask in fear that it's too personal. Apparently, Jason, who has no brain filter, feels the need to express his curiosity.

"Hey Pam, what language is he speaking and can you understand him?"

She rolls her eyes at him answers in a bored tone.

"It's Old Norse. The language had been dead for centuries and of course I can understand him. I'm sure Leif can too."

"Well Heck! Share with the class! What's he saying? Can Sook understand him?"

"I don't know if she can. Let's see… Ok, these are his words, not mine. 'Enchanting, beautiful, loving; you're everything and anything I could ever imagine. My wife, I love you, so very much. Freya, thank you for giving us another chance. My wife I feel myself drifting further and further into you.'"

I don't let her finish. I need to get them moved into their room. This isn't going to stay kid appropriate must longer.

"Pam, I really think we need to get them moving along to their room so they can have some privacy."

I walk the short distance towards them in efforts to separate them enough to get them upstairs into their room. It doesn't take long for me to realize that this is going to be more difficult than I expected.

Eric has now moved so that they are now looking into each other's eyes. His hand is resting on her cheek as he continues s to whisper to her in Old Norse.

"Eric? Eric?" I get no response. They are totally lost within one another. Shit! Shit! Shit!

I check again with Pam and Leif to see what they can sense from his emotions through their bonds. They both agree it's as if he is in down time. Calm and soothed. Perhaps, Hunter can get something from Sookie.

"Hunter, can you read anything from Sookie? Does she have her shields up?"

He walks over and takes her hand. "WOW! Her thoughts are all fuzzy. It's like she's underwater or something. It feels magical."

"Can you feel her Hunter?" He should not be able to feel her spark so intensely.

"I can feel them both. It's magic! Pam! It's cooler than when Yoda uses the force!" How the hell can he feel them both?

"Ok! Well, we've got to get them to their room before this gets too intense. I need everyone's help. Let's try to get Eric out of this trance so he can get them upstairs. Gently! We don't want him to get defensive."

It takes all of us to get his attention. Finally it's Hunter who reaches through to him.

"Uncle Eric, it's getting late. You have to get upstairs so the rest of us can go for our walk on the beach. Please!"

Eric's eyes flutter and he looks around for a brief moment before he picks up Sookie. He looks to each one of us before he flies them up to their balcony. Pam and I take to their room to secure them. Pam is the one to enter their room; she's the one that Eric trusts the most and would be less likely to be threatened by. She secures their patio door and engages the shutters quickly. It only takes me a moment to enact their wards. I'm certain they wouldn't want the others to hear any sounds of their intimacy. Sookie would be mortified if things were to get 'loud'.

Pam and I make our way back down stairs. We join the rest of the family. Everyone's faces are filled with curiosity. I know I need to explain what just happened but since I have never chosen a life mate, I'm not sure if I can offer much of an explanation. Just as I begin to explain to the others I feel a surge within me. My essential sparks pulsates and I feel every cell in my body ignite for a short moment. Sookie's spark houses a part of my life force since I've shared my fertility with her. We will be forever tied to one another. I stand in awe of miracle that is occurring within them. It's Hunter that breaks the silence.

"It's magic! It's magic! I can feel it popping in my body! It's all tingly!"

He proceeds to sing and dance around the living room in joy. He's shaking his hips around and dancing like one of those guys in a music video. I can't understand how he feels this. I had only felt a shift in Sookie's energy for a second or two. How he still feeling this? Pam steps forward and tries to calm him down.

"Hunter, calm down and explain to us what you're feeling."

He leaps up into her arms, places his little hands on her face and kisses her right on the lips. He releases her with a loud smack of his lips.

"Pam, it feels awesome! I've never felt so alive!"

All of us are dumbstruck and everyone is looking to me for answers. I feel like I no longer have any idea what Sookie and Eric are going to going through or what they will be capable of. There is only one thing I am sure of and I share with them what I am certain of.

"It has begun."

Eric's POV

I was broken free from our trance only for a moment before I brought us to our room. I could sense Claude and Pam securing us. I had enough trust in them to make sure my bride and I would be safe. I longed to lose myself within her once again. I didn't hesitate and captured her lips. My tongue sought entrance into her skillful mouth and I reached deep within myself. I ripped our bond wide open and allowed it to sweep me away. Every nerve in my body was pulsating. Our kiss became more passionate; more desperate. Her lips broke free from mine and she gasps for breath. Her voice is but a soft whisper.

"Husband…I feel like I'm falling. It's like we are just going to slip away."

I kiss and nibble along her collarbone and neck. I hear her moan and it goes straight to my already hard cock.

"Let go my wife. I'll catch you. I'll always catch you."

She reaches up and her hand gathers around my neck then into my hair. She pulls me down for a kiss and she lets go. She thrusts all of her energy into our bond and we were swept away. Everything felt like some sort of strange dream. One moment we were kissing and the next my face was in between her thighs. She never tasted so sweet. I couldn't get enough of her. I feasted on her sweet pussy like it was my last meal. She came twice on my tongue before my fingers even entered the mix. She begged me for more and I plunged two fingers into her dripping core. I slowly pumped in and out of her and then curled them forward to stroke her sweet spot. Her pleasure was causing her to lose focus and the flow of energy I was feeling was fading.

"More my Wife! Give me more." I felt a rush of her energy and I doubled my efforts. I felt her body tense and I was rewarded with a gush of her sweet nectar. I withdrew my finger and lapped up all she offered. I needed more. I craved her blood. While she recovered I turned my head into her thigh and sunk my fangs into her femoral artery. As I fed I felt her energy and lust increase.

She recovered quickly and rolled me onto my back. Her sweet lips nipped and kissed their way down my body. Her touch felt like tiny electrodes all over my skin. I felt the softness of his lips caress my inner thigh and I drew in a breath I didn't need. The anticipation of what was to come was driving me mad.

"Husband…" The love I heard in her voice resonated deep within me. My eyes captured hers.

"It's my turn. Give me more." Her hot little mouth engulfed me and I surrendered myself over to her. I writhed in pleasure as she stroked and sucked me through several completions. I came harder each time she brought me to my release. I had to have more of her. I needed to be in her. I sat up and pulled her into my lap. Our bond had never been as open as it was now and our energy pulsated between us. Or, so I thought. She raised her body to reach between us and began to rub the head of my cock along her soft outer lips. She slowly lowered herself down and when she completely surrounded me everything increased tenfold. It felt as if everything within us exploded. I couldn't focus on anything else but us. Our emotions, our pleasure and our love consumed us both. She rode me hard, kissed me passionately but never faltered in feeding our bond with her energy. She came again. Crying out my name and gripping my cock like a vice. I growled and cursed in my native tongue when I filled her womb with my seed.

I recovered within minutes and had her on her back to take her again. Over and over we made love. I took her on any available surface in our room. I bent her over the couch. I set her on the back of the couch and dropped to my knees while I fucked her with my tongue. She rode me backwards while I sat in the arm chair and stroked her sweet nub the entire time thus causing her body to convulse in glorious multiple orgasms. I gave her anything and everything she begged for and then some she didn't. I read every mood, every desire she had through our new bond. When she needed me to fuck her I picked her up and fucked her against the wall. When she needed me to make love to her I laid her down on the bed and covered her body with mine then thrust into her deeply and slowly while telling her over and over again how much I loved her.

I called her my Lover and My wife. When her body craved food, I fed her with my own hands. When she tired she helped herself to my blood and re-energized her body. I bathed her and worshiped her with love and adoration. With our new connection, our new bond, I learned so much about her. I understood what each of her little sighs and laughs meant. It became addicting. I craved feeling her emotions and I looked for my new found wisdom to dissect them. I swear I felt her heart flutter every time I called her my wife. I could feel and understand how safe she felt when I collapsed on top of after we made love. She slept when I died for the day and rose with me. The intensity we shared from the moment I first slid into her wet heat never wavered. We only parted when she needed to use the restroom and we both were anxious to return to one another. There were no words to describe what it felt like to have her in my arms. To my estimation it has been four days since our wedding night and neither of us have any desire to leave the sanctuary of our room.

My wife is lying on her stomach with her head turned towards me. I kiss her lips softly and then set off to run a bath for us. We bathed each other thoroughly in silence. Having her naked and in my arms ignites my lust for her. Her body is perfect. She has regained some of her weight and I can see her breasts and hips filling out. She sighs as I run my hands along her breasts and I watch in awe as her light pink nipples tighten into hard buds before my eyes. My cock begins to throb. I need her again.

I quickly dry us off and place her in the middle of the bed. I take her arms and gently place them at her side. My eyes start at the top of her head. Her soft blond hair cascades along the pillows. I take a deep unnecessary breath as I gaze into her bright blue eyes that shine with the love she holds for me. She smiles and beckons me to join her. I shake my head no and smile then continue to look her over. My eyes travel down her slender neck, collar bone and linger at her exquisite breasts. They are mesmerizing, so firm and full. They fill my hands perfectly. My cock stirs when I see the marks from my last feeding on her right breast along her nipple. I continue to slowly drink in the sight of her. Perfect hips, flat stomach, and oh so toned legs. Finally, I gaze upon the sweet valley of my personal wonderland. My Valhalla.

"Eric?"

"Shhh. My beautiful wife spread your legs for me. Please. I just need to look at you for a moment"

She blushes and widens her legs but it's not enough. I need more. I swallow unnecessarily and in a husky tone I ask to oblige me.

"More please my lover."

She bends her knees slightly and spreads her legs further apart. My cock twitches and I can't control my hand as I reach down and begin to stroke myself. She's so beautiful; soft and pink. Her skin is flush with her desire. I can see her sweet little nub begin to harden in anticipation of what is to come. Her juices coat her outer lips causing them to glisten in the soft lighting. My tongue darts out to lick my lips. I can still taste her from our last love making. I commit every detail of her pussy to my memory: every curve, every freckle. I tighten my grip on my cock and stroke a little faster. I hear her moan and I slip back into the moment. She's writhing on the bed and thrusting her chest forward begging to be touched.

"Touch yourself for me lover. Let me watch you."

Her hand slides from the side of her neck, down the between her breasts, along her stomach then to slide along the inside of her thigh. She slowly drags her hand from her opening to her nub. Her breathing accelerates as she continues to collect her juices and begins to rub tiny circles on her clit. It's one of the most erotic things I've ever seen.

"Play with your nipples for me. Pull them like I do. Twist them. Get them good and hard for me."

Her free hand quickly moves towards her breasts. At first she lightly touches them; just enough to arouse herself more. Her thumb and forefinger pinch and twist them into tight little peaks. My wife is greedy and gives them both equal attentions. I'm surprised that she's a little rougher than I thought she would be. She never stops stroking her pussy and I can see how wet she has become.

"Fuck yourself with your fingers. I want to watch them disappear in your sweet pussy. By the Gods your cum tastes so sweet lover. I can still taste you on my lips."

She trembles from my words and I stroke myself faster. My thumb sweeps along the top of the head and I release a growl. It felt so fucking good so I do it a few more times. She pauses for a moment then stretches her cum covered hand out towards me. I bend forward and greedily suck her juices from her fingers. Her lust spikes and she returns to her task with vigor.

So. Fucking. Hot!

Her legs spread wider and she starts fucking herself. She has two fingers plunging in and out of herself as the palm of her hand rubs along her mound in effort to give her clit some friction. I'm getting close and I want her to cum with me.

"You look so fucking sexy. Fuck! Lover. My cock is so hard right now. Are you close?"

"Yes!"

She pinching her nipples and riding her own hand. I can see her body start to tighten and tense. She's just about ready to cum and I'm right there with her.

"Wife, where do you want me to cum? Do you want it on your stomach. Mmm. Fuck… maybe on your tits?"

"On my pussy. Cum on my pussy."

Mother Fucker! I lean forward and just when I start to cum she stops fucking herself and spreads herself open. My cum shoots all over her lips and clit. She gathers as much cum as she can on her fingers and thrusts them back into her pussy. She begins moan and fucking herself harder. Finally her fingers slid up towards her clit and she rubs it hard and fast. She screams my name as her climax hits her hard. I watch as she continues to pleasure herself to extend her orgasm. I tighten my grip on my cock in my effort to bring it back to life. By the time she starts to recover I'm hard again. I'm so fucking turned on and I can't hold back. I'm on top of her sliding into her wet heat before she can take a minute to compose herself.

"Lover, My wife. I have to have you. That was the sexist thing I've ever seen. Fuck Woman! You drive me insane."

I kiss her passionately and I feel through the bond that she is just as turned on as I am from our little game. We make love a few more times and finally we calm down. For the moment, we are both sated. I have no idea how close to dawn it is and we need to decide when we will be joining the family again. My hands run along her naked body in attempt to rouse her from her silence.

"My wife, when do you want to join the others?"

She tightens her hold on me and then I feel her sweet breath across my chest. The sensation goes straight to my cock. By the Gods! We've done nothing but make love for days. Why can't I ever get enough! She's hasn't complained and I've made sure to heal her many times just in case she got tender. Every time we settle down it starts all over again.

"Eric! You're poking me again husband!"

I can hear the laughter in her voice and feel it though our bond. The best thing is that I can understand it better. I can sense she thinks it funny and she's not offended. I can feel her lust and we both keep fuelling one another. I roll over on top of her and begin ticking her.

"Ah! Lover, you are not so innocent either. I can feel you lusting after me. Did I not please you my wife? Do you need more?"

She laughs and squirms in my arms.

"Let me go you crazy Viking!"

I stop immediately and look into her eyes. My hand gently cradles her cheek.

"Never! I will never let you go. I love you. You're my 'everything'."

"I love you too. One more night then we can join them. Make love to me."

I kiss her softly and then proceed to give her just what she asked for. I make love to her slowly, gently and sweetly. I hold her in my arms as if she's a priceless treasure. I understand now that this is precisely what she is.


	71. Chapter 71

I know this is a short chapter, please forgive me! Almost 800 reviews! You guys are awesome. Thanks for all the feed back and devotion to see this story to the end. I know updates have taken me a bit longer but I assure you I have no intention of giving up on this! Who knows, there may even be another version of it.. sort of a 'what if' out take from the beginning of Sookie's depression. No promises but there's something brewing in my warped mind that doesn't want to leave.. soooo.. we will see.

I own nothing! All character's belong to Ms. Harris.. I just play in her world.

Chapter 71

Claude's POV

I continue to pace from one end of the den to the other. I've researched every book I have available to me and still I'm at a loss of why all of this is possible. Leif has done some research as well. Of course we had no intentions of asking anyone outside our little group for insight but we both researched our extensive libraries on both Vampire and Fae bondings, unfortunately, neither of us found any additional information. We were still right back where we started and it was frustrating as hell. I still can't determine how Hunter seemed to become part of their bond.

For, the first few days after the wedding, Hunter was his normal happy little self. He played on the beach, laughed and danced around the house. He still spoke about the 'magic' he was feeling from Sookie and Eric, which in itself shocked me.

It wasn't until after Remy left that he became a bit melancholy. We all were concerned that perhaps Hunter was upset to be left behind but it quickly became more than that. We tried to improve his mood and made sure to keep him busy. Simply put it was if the light in his eyes diminished. He joined us in all our outings and helped me during the day with small tasks around the house but there was now some sort of sadness within him. He refused to speak to anyone about it. He simply stated, 'it wasn't time yet.' Or that 'he wanted them back'.

Last night we decided that it was time to 'disturb' Eric and Sookie tomorrow at first dark. Hunter wasn't willing to talk to any of us about what he was feeling and we could all see him becoming more and more withdrawn. Pam was becoming distraught and was feeling totally helpless. She did her best to comfort him. She would hold his hand in efforts to calm him and keep Jason's thoughts away.

Speaking of Jason, he helped to shed some light on Hunter's behavior. He explained that Hunter's behavior was similar to Sookie's when she was younger. Apparently, there were several times when she would retreat into herself whenever she had to witness something terrible happening around others. He felt guilty and kept his distance from Hunter since he was the only mind around for Hunter to read. He knew how Sookie struggled with people's pity when she would get upset. Jason said that it only made matters worse for her. Leif and Bubba offered to do anything but they had no clue how to help the poor child. We asked him if he wanted us to have his father come back but he would just shake his head 'no'. All of our efforts were shot down.

The four of us gathered last night after he fell asleep we decided it was time. I removed the wards from Eric and Sookie's room earlier this afternoon and here I am currently pacing; eagerly waiting for the sun to go down.

I hear a noise and look up and see Hunter step into the room with me. I wait for him to approach me. I don't want to push him. He sits down on the chair that is facing the front of the house and sighs softly. I stop pacing and take a seat as well. I fear that to keep pacing would only upset him further. We sit in silence but my mind ponders on different ways I can try to help him. Is it Sookie he needs right now? Or is it Eric? Suddenly, he turns and quietly says 'they're awake'.

Not that Sookie is awake but that 'they' are awake. How in the hell?

Sookie's POV

I wake up to the most amazing feeling of Eric nuzzling my neck.

"Mmmm. Good evening."

He chuckles and continues to kiss along the side of my neck.

"Good evening, my wife."

He softly kisses my lips as strong emotions flood through my shields.

Hunter's thoughts are a mass of confusion. The sadness and despair I can sense from him is overwhelming. Tears flood my eyes and Eric instantly notices the change in me.

"Lover? What's happened?"

"It's Hunter. He's… Oh God! He's so sad. Something is wrong! I need to go to him…."

"Shhh. Lover, I can't leave the room yet. The sun hasn't fully set; call Claude on the intercom."

We both quickly get out of bed and begin to dress. I call out to Hunter mentally to tell him I want him to come to us and press the button to call Claude.

"Claude, bring Hunter up to our room!"

Eric steps away from the door so I can open it safely without any light coming through. Once I hear them getting close I pull the door open and Hunter leaps into my arms and begins to sob. Quickly, I'm over on the bed and into Eric's arms. He wraps his arms around us tightly as Hunter and I begin to sob in earnest. I try to make sense of what is going through Hunter's mind and I'm so confused. None of this makes sense. He keeps repeating over and over the same things.

_I won't lose them too. I want them back. It's not fair. They're my parents! Not him. It's not fair_

Eric tries to calm him down and Hunter only gets worse. He pulls from my arms only to go straight into Eric's and begins to cry out more.

"I want it all back! I want it back now! It's just not fair."

Eric cradles him tighter and tries once more to get him to talk to us.

"Hunter, you need to calm down and help us understand why you are so upset. Can you tell us what you want back? You don't have to speak out loud. Aunt Sookie will see it. Take a nice deep breath and let her 'hear' what has you so upset."

He takes a deep breath, grabs Eric's hand and looks him in the eye.

"You too, you look too." Eric looks puzzled but agrees. At this point we'd do anything to calm him down.

The visions start immediately. I sense Eric's shock and I'm certain he's seeing the same things I am from Hunter. I don't have time to contemplate it because I can't keep from watching what is going on in Hunter's mind. Was this a dream he had? It's as if I'm watching memories play out in his head but it's not possible. How can he be seeing me as a child? It's like watching a movie as his thoughts begin to shift from one thing to another.

It started with me as a child, a little younger than he is right now. It was after my parents had died. Gran had taken us to small church outside of Bon Temp for a Christmas pageant. She was so proud of me that I got to play the Angel. I watch Jason, Gran and myself walk out of the church. I still remember how pretty I felt when I wore costume. I felt like a princess. We came to stand outside so the Gran could talk to one of her friends then Jason and I began to run around in the snow. I was laughing and singing 'Jingle Bells'. I remember that this was the first time since my parents died that I felt happy. It was our first Christmas without them but I was so excited to be the Angel and it allowed me a small window of happiness in such a hard time in my young life.

The vision changed suddenly and I was now looking at scene where Eric was walking through snow covered woods. He abruptly stopped and began to look around. After sniffing the air he made his way forward and was at the edge of the woods facing the church. OH! He was watching me. He smiled brightly and laughed when I tried to catch a snowflake on my tongue. He stood there for a while and then without reason he just took off running.

I watched as the curious little 'me' searched all around for him. I gave up looking for him and began dancing around in the snow again. Then, out of nowhere I see Eric appear before me. He smiles and squats down so that he's eye level with me.

"Hello little one, I can't say that I've ever seen an angel dancing around in the snow before."

"Well, I can't fly since my wings don't work, so I wanted to dance. Wow! You're quiet! Why can't I hear you?"

He laughs and looks upon me inquisitively.

"I don't know sweet little angel but I have leave now and you have snowflakes to catch."

He stands and then turns to walk away and I call out to him.

"Hey mister wait!"

I run up to him quickly and he stoops back down. I stretch up and kiss his cheek.

"Merry Christmas!"

I turn to run back to my Gran and he remains stooped down. His curiosity is clearly written across his face.

"Merry Christmas little Angel."

He's leaves quickly and from the other side of the woods I see Fintan. My grandfather turns and walks away after observing our interaction.

The scenes begin to appear faster and with less detail. It's a totally different life than the one I lived. I watch Fintan meet with Eric and ask him to look over Gran and our family. I see Eric and I become friends. We share our secrets and he helps me with my telepathy and helps me develop my shields. Together, side by side Fintan and Eric kill Neave and Lochlan in retaliation for killing my parents. All through my teen years it was him that was with me; guiding me and comforting me. He danced with me under the stars when I came home from the Prom devastated because I could hear all my fellow classmates laugh at me for being 'strange'. I watch us fall in love and Fintan and my Gran giving us their blessings to bond and become life mates. Hadley never gets addicted to drugs and my brother became an amazing person. My Aunt Linda never died from cancer because Eric had called Pam to her side when we were married and they became great friends. Pam had healed her when we found out she was sick and dying. Uncle Barlett never molested Hadley or attempted to touch me. I watch as Fintan returns to the Fairy to urge Niall to seal off the portals. Fintan returns home to us and with him he brought us the most amazing gift.

Hunter was born on our nine month wedding anniversary.

He was our child.

Our biological son.

Our first born.

I was never left in the dark about the Supernatural world. I was never hurt, beaten, raped or betrayed. Bill Compton never entered my life. Rene never killed my Gran. The visions continued flipping faster and faster. My family was huge. Jason had married and they had three kids. Somehow, Hadley still met Remy and they had two little girls. From what I could see, Eric and I had Hunter and two beautiful daughters and I was pregnant again.

After what seems liked hours the visions started to slow down and then faded into nothing. Hunter had fallen asleep from exhaustion. I have no idea what to make of what just happened. Was this something he dreamt? I search the bond I have with Eric as I wipe the tears from my eyes. It's almost as if Eric's in shock.

"Sookie, he's… he was meant to be our son."

I hear Claude gasp and he rushes to our side.

"Eric, Sookie, please, someone tell me what the hell is going on. How is Hunter part of your bond? He could feel the both of you. He kept going on and on about feeling you two for days. The whole family has been in a panic. What did he show you?"

Eric never gets a chance to explain. The Ancient Pythoness walks into our room and commands our attention. We all turn to look at her in surprise. Her head bows down and she whispers.

"I can answer that but first I need to apologize. I had no idea he had the spark. I thought I was helping him. I never knew."


	72. Chapter 72

I couldn't leave everyone hanging! So here is the next chapter and I hope it answers some of everyone's questions.

Thanks for sticking with me! ~Mag

Chapter 72

Eric's POV

I honestly think I'm in shock. I've never been so confused in my long existence. The visions were so clear in Hunter's mind. Oh by the Gods! Hunter's mind! What the hell is going on? How was I just in this child's mind? Is it part of the new bond between Sookie and I? We are both in a state of total confusion. And Hunter, my poor Hunter, has he not suffered enough? What sick twisted hand of fate is it that now he has to deal with this situation. Is this permanent? So many questions and who will have the answers. I take a deep unnecessary breath and try to calm my Wife and myself so we can deal with this.

The Ancient one is here with us and I pray to Freya that she will give us some answers instead of her cryptic messages. I have no fucking patience for that shit right now.

"Your Grace, I beg of you, explain what is going on here."

"I understand and until yesterday I was confused myself. First off, you must understand that any visions that come to me are completely subjective. The smallest thing can cause a change in life's current course of action. I am constantly plagued with various visions that will never occur or for that matter ever make any sort of sense as to why I receive them. What I pay attention to is the visions that keep reoccurring to me and the visions that I can sense that will develop into something."

"For example, quite a few years back, I had a vision of meeting Sookie. I was not aware of when this would occur or who she even was at the time. I was only aware that I would meet a telepath. There was no time line to decipher when our meeting would take place. So, when we met in Rhodes during the trial of Sophie Anne, I myself was shocked. With those thoughts in mind I want to explain how my actions affected Hunter."

"I had a vision of Hadley pregnant and a horrible accident happening shortly after his birth. As you are aware, Elaina has a fondness for Adele's family and I was keeping tabs on them the best I could. I searched for possible outcomes of their future but I was unable to see anything but both of their deaths. I made a choice to help them and I was finally able to visualize Hunter surviving the birth. I'm sure you both realize the only help I was able to provide was to give some of my blood. Elaina and I met with Hadley. I gave her a small amount of my blood and then glamoured her. She was barely three months along. I realize now that since the child was so early on in the developmental stage and since he has the essential spark, not just any spark but a spark that comes from the Brigant line… Well… as you know those from their line can accept gifts more effectively."

I try to be patient but I have too many questions. I'm anxious and ready to start pacing. Who am I kidding! I'm ready to fucking break something.

"Your Grace, pardon my interruption but what is Hunter to become? I can only imagine the impact your blood played in his development but what of the things he saw? How was I able to see it? How is he able to feel us?"

"Those are all very good questions Viking. Let's start with your first question. What exactly did Hunter see? It was only yesterday that the knowledge came to me that he would see something; the 'what' I was unable to determine."

I explain the best I can to her what Hunter showed us. She remains silent while Sookie and I briefly give her as much detail as we are able.

"Interesting, it seems as he able to see visions of 'what could have been'. It's very different to what I experience but never the less; it can be just as powerful. You must always trust his instincts and hopefully in time he will learn to use it as an intuition of sorts. Now, for your second question, what impact did my blood play in his development? I think we all can say that since it was such a pivotal time in the womb and with the addition of the development of his spark that I shared a bit more of myself then I intended to. And for that I am truly sorry."

"For your last question to how you were able to see it; that answer is not very complicated. When I left the other night, I was aware that I would be returning to answer some questions for you both. Taking a life mate is the most powerful ritual known to the supernatural community. It is why the Fae keep this their most guarded secret. Eric, surely you realize that you will go through many changes; some of them subtle and some of not so. Are you truly curious to how you saw what Sookie is able to see?"

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. It shouldn't have surprised me. The best excuse I have is that I was worried for Hunter and it clouded my perspective. Also, I truly didn't think any changes would happen so quickly.

"No, I'm not. I allowed my concern for Hunter to take precedent over my rational line of thinking."

"It's completely understandable. Let us get back to your questions and the true matter at hand. How is he able to feel you both? Let me give a different perspective to view it from first. I'm aware that both of you have very deep belief in your Gods correct? Eric, you still worship and pray to Freya, Odin and the Norse Gods? And Sookie, you have a strong faith in God and Jesus Christ?"

We both acknowledge that we believe in our faiths and now I'm quite curious to why she is going down this path.

"Very good, now I want to both listen to what I am going to say; really listen. And then, you can come to your own conclusions. I am almost 4000 years old. I have lived to see both of your faiths perform many amazing things. For example, Freya was the Goddess of Love and Fertility. She blessed many of her followers with wonderful miracles. She continually showered her followers with fertility, wealth, cattle and gold. The God of Christianity blessed his people as well. His faithful ones came into a time when they were in dire need of faith and guidance. He gave unto them his only son; a son born to a virgin maid. Later, he allowed his only son to be sacrificed so that this world would come to understand faith and devotion."

"In today's world any blessings bestowed upon mankind, human or supernatural, would be questioned and seen with disbelieving eyes. The universe and fate wants what it wants. You cannot alter or attempt to stop fate. Freya provided for her followers for the simple reason that if she did not, life as we know it would not exist. Eric, your people needed her gifts to survive and she provided. The same can be said of your God Sookie. His blessings were needed to help mold and create the world we live in today. Did fate chose to wait until the virgin Mary married and conceived on her own for Christ to be born or did it just create life when it was needed? Did Freya wait for the rains to come or did she cry upon your lands to provide for the people who worshiped her? Fate wants what it wants and it will use whatever means possible to achieve its goal."

Is it really that simple? He was meant to be our son, so he was born to a mother and father tied to us to one day be reunited with us? Simple in thought, yes, but still completely multifaceted in reality.

"The visions that he has had furthers my beliefs in this. Viking, you waited over a thousand years to find your soul mate, who, apparently was destined to bless you with a son. Do you not think that his soul would not recognize the both of yours? Telepathy is not a Fae trait. Sookie your bloodline is thinned and you should not have been able to have housed the essential spark. But you do, again perhaps because it was fates design."

"Take Hunter for example, how is it that a child was born with the spark and telepathy to human woman with very little Fae blood, no spark and a totally human male? Remy and Hadley could have never created a child such as Hunter. They were merely a vessel that fate needed to provide the child to you. Have you not witnessed the changes within him in the short time he has been with you? He stands taller, prouder and has the confidence of his father and the compassion of his mother. I believe when he took your blood Eric, that it was a catalyst for the changes that he would have gone through regardless. Reuniting with him was inevitable and he will now become the child and man he was always meant to be."

As I Listen I honestly have no reason to question what the Oracle has spoken. In my human life I witnessed many remarkable things and my people always attributed such things as a gift from the gods. It's many years since I've felt blessed or witnessed any act to liken to such a thing but I cannot dispute it. Fate has once again taken a hold of the situation and I for one am grateful. I have my beautiful wife and now I have a son. In Hunter's visions I watched myself hold him as a small infant. I watched as he suckled at my wife's breast and I know deep within me and without a doubt that he is my son.

Sookie has been very quiet while the A.P. has been speaking. Our bond is a mass of emotion right now but I cannot detect any disbelief. She has been pressed against my side and holding Hunter's hand since we began our discussion.

"My wife, what are your thoughts?"

"I'm overwhelmed, but I can honestly say that I can't dispute the logic of the situation. Call it a miracle, call it fate or whatever you will but it makes sense. Gran and Grandfather told us change was coming and that it would be a good change. She made us promise to not worry about the 'what if'. She kept telling Hunter that he was where he was meant to be and that he was home. I also heard her mention to Remy and Jason that 'life was as it was meant to be now.' Eric, they knew. They knew Hunter was going to go through some changes and that he was going to see all the things he did. They tried to prepare us all. But, the thing that sticks out the most is that Hunter was able to feel their love when he held the brooch. If he wasn't a part of me, I don't think it would have been possible for him to feel their love. "

I watch as she takes a deep breath and fresh tears gather in her eyes. She looks up at me through her lashes and a small smile crosses her face.

"Eric, he's our son. His DNA may not match ours but his soul belongs with ours. He's a part of both of us and it runs deeper than his blood."

I run my hand through Hunter's hair as he sleeps on my lap and I know with everything that I am that this is true. I bend over and lightly kiss his forehead and his eyelids begin to flutter open. I watch a smile form on his sweet face and I hope that he is not hurting as much as he was earlier.

"Daddy?"

I can see the uncertainty in his eyes. Never will he have to question who he is. I have no idea how we will work this out or what will happen but I will never deny him or make him deny who he truly is.

"Yes, my son."


	73. Chapter 73

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and for everyone's continual support for this story. I own nothing, please don't sue!

Chapter 73

Eric's POV

Hunter's eyes glisten with tears then suddenly he jumps into my arms. I pull him close to my chest as he begins to cry out again.

"I was so scared that I would lose you and Mommy too. I want it all to be real but it isn't is it? Gran and Pappy are really gone and my sisters too."

I listen as my child's and wife's heart break. They sob and cling to me. They need me to hold the pieces of their hearts together as it tries to shatter around them. Unfortunately, I have to break their hearts a bit more. I quickly came to realize my fault in this. I remember arriving at that church so many years ago. I vividly recall watching people walk out of the building to socialize before they made their way back to their homes on that snowy night. I didn't stay long and only paid a sparing glance to the little girl that was dancing around. If I had only known the sweet little angel was my beloved wife.

I had been observing the area for rogue Vampires that night. A few nights earlier I had caught the scent of one of my kind that I did not know and wanted to make sure that there wasn't someone poaching in my area. I never found out who it was or why this strange Vampire was in my area. At the time, I just assumed that it was someone passing through and that he or she moved on in their travels. Vampires had not 'come out' at that time, therefore it was not uncommon for one of my kind to move throughout areas without checking in if they were not planning on being in the area for more than a night or two. I hope that it wasn't something more than that but there is no way to ever know.

I begin to feel shame for the possibility of my fault in all of this. Could I have caused this change in what our life could have been? I could have saved them both so much heart ache and grief. My happiness will always be a product of theirs. If Sookie and Hunter are happy I will be. I've robbed them of a life that they could have had by pursuing some stupid fucking Vampire passing through my area. I'm totally caught up in myself loathing when I hear Sookie call out for me.

"Eric, stop this. We have to remember what Gran said. 'No looking back. No wondering about what if.' We are here now and we're together. We can't allow ourselves to live with regrets. Please for us Eric. Please do this for us."

I stop and look into her eyes. I search our new bond. She's determined and I sense that there is no swaying her on this. There is no way to know if it was my actions that caused this change or if it was the actions of another. Of course, there is no way we can change the past. We all will have to move forward from this and learn what we can. For example, Hunter knew I would be able to see his thoughts. This is what I must focus on. Perhaps my son will be the one to educate me on what will become of the new bond we all seem to share.

I pull her closer to me. I have everything I will ever need wrapped in my arms; my wife and my son. I cannot change what could have been but I will make damn sure that they have anything and everything that they could ever want from this life.

I kiss them both on the forehead and whisper softly to them.

"I will only do this once and then I promise we will move forward. I won't dwell on this, if you both promise to do that same. If, I was, in anyway, the cause that changed the events that diverted the course of action of what should have been. I am truly sorry. Can you both to forgive me."

"Oh! Eric, there is nothing to forgive. We will never know what could have changed this. And, even if we could, I wouldn't want to know what caused it. Think about it. What if it was Fintan or Gran? What if it was simply that fact that something else caught my attention and I never looked your way? I would never want anyone to live with any kind of guilt over this. Life is how it is meant to be."

I nod and cuddle them both closer to me again. The A.P. and Claude had left our room a little while ago to give us our privacy. I would like to talk with the others on the best way to reinforce the bond that we share. I know that it could be stronger. I can feel Hunter but not enough for my liking. In his memories, it was as if we were blood bonded. I'm curious and would like to see if it's possible that we could recreate the bond safely. Also, will I be able to access my wife's and son's thoughts now? Will they be able to access mine?

"My son, can you try to remember what you saw of our bond? Are we able to access each other's thoughts?"

"Ummm, yeah we can but only if we want to. We can keep each other out if we want. We have to concentrate on letting each other in."

"Hunter, can you let us in? Maybe we can learn from what you saw? It will help us become stronger. You know that no matter what, we will always be connected now. Some of what we were able to do in your visions may not be what we will be able to do now and I don't want you to be discouraged. It will take some time to make sense of all of this."

He nods in approval and I feel Sookie slipping into his mind. Using her emotions as a guide I follow along.

Hunter shifts through some of the visions like he's flipping a page in a book. I watch as he selects what he is reflecting on. By the Gods! He is so smart for a child. He picks and chooses certain aspects of the scenes to piece together information. It's as if I'm watching myself plan and plot as he picks and dissects what he shows us. I try to send my feeling of pride to him through our bond. His posture straightens and he smiles. He felt it.

My wife breaks the silence and our connection.

"Oh! That was incredible. The connection was amazing!"

It leads us into a discussion of possibly how we can move forward. It seems as if it started with Sookie taking my blood during her pregnancy with Hunter. He became part of our bond and we were both able to feel him. My hope is that if I strengthen my bond with Hunter by giving him more of my blood that it will allow Sookie to feel him through the new bond her and I share since we life mated. He is able to feel us both and now we just need to get her into that mix. She tells us that she is able to feel his spark but is unable to feel him like I do. It is something to address at another time. We need to figure out how to deal with all the new information and how to address Remy before we can move forward in strengthening the bond between Hunter and I.

We sit and play around with the connection we are able to make just as the 'other us' did. We learn how to pull each other in one at a time and then how we can pull us all in at once. Then, suddenly everything stops. I'm left with no visions. I can only feel Sookie and Hunter through the bond.

"What happened?"

Hunter laughs and jumps from my lap then begins to dance around.

"Ha! This is awesome! I have shields! I saw how to use them! I can't believe how easy it is."

Sookie and I laugh with him while he continues to jump in joy. He asks Sookie to 'try to think' something towards him. She obliges him and he becomes more excited once he realizes he was able to keep her thoughts from him. She explains that there are many ways to work his new shields and they will be practicing every day.

"Lover, I think we should join the others down stairs and let them know that Hunter is feeling better. I'm sure the family is concerned and we still need to talk to the Pythoness if she is still here."

"Daddy, let me check. I'll count the 'bubbles'."

He tilts his head towards the door and a serious look of concentration comes across his face.

"There are four empty spots and Uncle Jason. Mommy is that right?"

I hear my wife's breath catch and an explosion of love flows through our bond. Her eyes fill with tears. It's the first time Hunter has addressed her as 'mommy'. Her bottom lip trembles and her tears slide down her cheeks. She wipes her tears hastily. He skips over towards her and waits for her answer.

"Yes, Hunter you counted right. Are you ready to go downstairs?"

She shakes his head no and wraps his arms around her. She returns the embrace as he whispers words to her.

"I love you Mommy. No one can give hugs like you do. I would have missed you the most." Her hold on him tightens.

"I love you so much Hunter. You will always be my baby. I've seen it, I believe it, and there is always a 'special bond' between a mother and her first child. It wasn't just 'what if's' Hunter, I feel it. I know our lives are how they should be now."

My long arms scoop them both up. As they laugh, I smother their faces with kisses. They struggle to get free but I keep them tight within my arms. They weigh nothing to me. Vampire strength comes in handy more often than not. I release them so we can join the others. Hunter takes off running and begins to call for Pam. I kiss my wife passionately and tell her I love her before taking her hand to lead us down to join the others.

Claude's POV

I sit until I can't sit still anymore then I begin to pace again. I know that they are fine physically but I'm worried. They have been in their room for more than an hour. I try to patient but I'm beginning to wear thin. Finally, I hear Hunter running down the stair calling for Pam.

"Pam! Pam! I have shields! I figured it out."

He races past me with a quick hello to all of us and jumps into her lap.

"Hey Leif! Hey Bubba! Hey Claude! Hey Uncle Jason! Oh! Hey Ms. Pythia! Oh! Yoda! It's so cool! Mommy's going to show more tomorrow. I can't hear Uncle Jason!"

He's bouncing up and down next to her. His arms are pumping up and down. The energy coming from him is palpable. I've never seen him so happy. The A.P is looking on him curiously while I'm still waiting to find out what the hell happened upstairs. I'm grateful when I see Sookie and Eric come into the living room to join us.

Eric raises his eye brow and calls out to Hunter.

"Hunter"

"Yes, Daddy."

"I understand that you are comfortable around our family but the Ancient Pythoness is a guest and the most respected Vampire in the realms. We do not greet her by running past and shouting 'Hey Pythia'. Please…."

The ancient one interrupts him.

"Viking, do not scold the boy. Hunter, please come here child."

Hunter stands proud and stands before her.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh! Child! How you warm my cold dead heart. You will become more and more like your father every day. Tell us child, what your relationship was like with everyone here in the visions you had. I want you to help everyone understand. I have a feeling you and I became friends, yes?"

"Yes, we did. You told me to call you Pythia but Daddy insisted that I add 'Ms.' to it since you're my elder. Him and Mommy said its cause I need to be respectful."

She laughs a little and asks him to continue.

"Eric is my Dad and Sookie is my mom. Uncle Jason is my Uncle, of course. He's my best fishing buddy. We didn't see Leif very much since he was so busy but he was still my friend. Bubba is my best cartoon buddy and my guard. He always watched over me. Claude is my craziest cousin. At first he couldn't come around at night but then Pappy Fintan helped him block his scent. Pam is my best friend but then when I grew up…."

He blushes and looks down. Pam is on the edge of her seat impatiently waiting for what he is going to say next.

"What? Did we have a fight? What happened when you grew up? Why weren't we best friends anymore."

Sookie mumbles 'OH!' and then turns to hide her face in Eric's chest before Hunter continues.

"Well… ummm…. We were still best friends but… you kinda…"

He takes a deep breath and then races through his next sentence. "Youweremygirlfriend."

I didn't see that one coming! The poor boy blushes some more and is ready to hide in the corner. Pam looks like a statue. Her mouth is hanging open and her eyes are wide. I'm tempted to snap my fingers in front of her. Can you say 'awkward'? The potential torment that comes with this is endless. Let's see how rattled I can get Pam.

"Pam, isn't that a little incestuous?"

Eric growls towards me and Sookie comments before I can continue with my fun.

"Claude! Don't even go there."

I thought it was pretty damn funny. Party poopers! Daddy Eric gets us back onto the topic.

"Hunter, you remember that just because something happened in the vision it doesn't mean that it will happen in reality, yes?"

"YES! Ewww. I don't even like girls that way and I'm sure not gonna kiss one! Especially Yoda!"

Pam laughs and mumbles.

"He kissed me the other night when he was all hyped up because of that funky bond thing you two have going on now. I thought someone slipped him a Red Bull. I was waiting for him to get wings. I wasn't too gross then."

She shifts around a bit on the couch as she tries to look offended. I don't know who is worse Hunter or Pam. Great! Now their sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Children! Are we done making faces at each one another?"

The both turn to face us and shout 'what?' I have so many questions and want to make sure my family is safe.

"Your Grace? Is there anything else we need to know about?"

"There is just a few things I want everyone to be made aware of. Viking, why don't you fill everyone in while Hunter goes for a swim? Can talk on the back deck while the child plays?"

Hunter's eyes light up and asks his father, wow that's still seems strange to think, for permission. Once, he is given the green light for his midnight swim, we make our way towards the back of the house.

I listen carefully while Eric and Sookie explain all that Hunter saw. I'm in awe of this situation. Fate has intervened and led this child to where he was meant to be. Once everyone was up to date with what transpired the Oracle addresses us once again.

"Each of you needs to understand that Hunter may have further visions of what might have been. Trust his instincts. We do not know if he will have frequent visions or not. If they are like the visions he had tonight, he may need comforted. I can only hope that any visions he has continue to be pleasant. I would hate for him to see anymore of the brutality the world has to offer than he already has. Viking, do you or Sookie have any questions?"

He and Sookie share a look before he responds. It was more than a look. It was a thought. Damn that was fast. They can communicate like her and Hunter can. I knew it! I love when I'm right!

"Your Grace, Sookie and I want the bond back we had with him. Is there any way to recreate it? And, what of Remy?"

"Viking, you know how you can recreate it. As for Remy, that is why I asked Hunter to explain to you what everyone was to him in his vision. He will help everyone understand the role he needs each of you to play. You must realize that you cannot expect him to act as if he's never had this vision. You mustn't let him dwell on it too much but you cannot force him to change how he feels. Keep him in the 'now' but let him express his love and feelings how he sees fit. Remy understands more than you are aware. I am here for him if you need."

She rises and waits for her handmaidens to return to her before taking her leave. We rise up and begin to bow but she waves us off.

"I think we are past the formalities by now? Hunter, take care my child."

He waves and calls out a goodbye to 'Ms. Pythia'. She and her handmaidens move slowly into the shadows. It's Pam snarky comment that breaks the silence.

"Sookie, things are always so interesting with you around."

Sookie rolls her eyes and responds.

"Shut it Cougar!"


	74. Chapter 74

Authors note- At the end of this chapter there will be a conversation with Eric and Hunter that I hope no one will take offense to. I'm trying to set up a comfort zone of their upcoming life when they get back to their reality in Shreveport. I was contemplating about where this story is heading and I came to the realization that a small child, who is a telepath, will now be living with two adults who are very sexually active. How can you hide this? Or should you even try? I'm trying to portray Eric as I see him and I can't see him hiding who he is. When it comes to parenting he can only act as he knows. I can't see him acting differently than he did when he was alive. Sex was not hidden and nudity was not a problem.

Also, as a parent I am quite used to my ten year old son (who has given me many ideas for Hunter's shenanigans by the way) walking into the bathroom while I'm in the shower and announcing that 'he has to poop.' Closed doors sometimes mean nothing in my home. Privacy is not a luxury I often have. I do not consider myself or my family unusual or perverse any in way but I'm sure others may not be so accepting in some of my beliefs. I was quite comfortable nursing my son, discreetly of course, when family members were present. My son is very much aware that his parents love each other and that sex is a natural part of a relationship between two consenting adults. Unfortunately in today's day and age you can only keep a child in the dark for so long. Due to older kids in the schools we had to have the 'sex talk' with my son. Therefore, I think about the knowledge a 10 year old telepath would have.

With my personal experiences in mind, I have decided that a conversation or two will occur between Hunter and his 'meant to be' parents and then life will occur as if he has always been there. I have no intention of making perverse or offensive situations occur but I understand that one may consider this sudden 'comfort zone' unusual. I suppose this is a preview of sorts of what is to come as Eric and Sookie continue their journey. I foresee bath's being intruded upon, talk of 'love time' needed, nursing a baby while others may be present and general 'family' bed times. Nothing perverse or indecent but never the less could be considered strange when it comes to a child that is not technically biologically theirs.

Thank you for listening to my rant and I hope not to offend. I own nothing, please don't sue.

Chapter 74

Sookie's POV

I was watching Hunter swim while I processed the night's events in my head.

I have a son.

A son that I loved deeply before I ever knew he was a part of me. I always knew I wanted children but I was always so afraid that any child I had would inherit my curse. It's sort of ironic now that even though I didn't give birth to him he still ended up being telepathic because he was 'meant' to be mine. I wonder what of any other children that Eric and I should have. Will they be like me and Hunter? Is this fair to them?

Eric senses my inner musings and approaches me.

"Lover, stop it." I sigh. I can't help but worry. Isn't this what parents do? Gah! I'm going to drive myself insane. I'm shocked when I hear his thoughts pass through my shields.

"_My wife, do I have to fuck you senseless to stop this chaos from going through you head?"_

I shake my head 'no' and smile. He sweeps me up out of my chair and kisses me. It's totally inappropriate considering that we have the family here with us but he continues anyway. His tongue thrusts into my mouth and I moan in delight. My husband is so unbelievably talented with his tongue. Just the thought of it caressing mine gets me going. I can't believe I want him so badly again. We just spent days together and I need to feel him inside me again. I need his arms around me. I never thought I could be so dependent on someone like I am him. I hear the others laugh and try to interrupt us but I could care less. He breaks our kiss and begins to dance us around. I throw my head back and laugh.

I think back to the very first night I saw Eric when I walked into Fangtasia. I never would have imagined that he could be the man that is dancing me around the deck. The whole family is laughing while he dramatically twists and turns me. Claude is in his usual playful mood and begins to torment us.

"Is the honeymoon phase over yet? They are so mushy! It's worse than a chick flick."

I laugh and stick my tongue out at all of them. I know he's only teasing. Everyone is happy for us. Hunter comes out from the pool and jumps into Eric's arms. I listen curiously as they talk to one another.

"They are picking on your mother Hunter. Do you think we should retaliate?"

Hunter smiles and shakes his head no.

"No, Daddy they don't understand" Eric raises his infamous eyebrow in question.

"What don't they understand Hunter?"

"They don't understand that you and mommy need 'love' time. They can't feel it like I can."

His simple explanation makes everyone laugh. I excuse myself from the group to go back into the kitchen to prepare a snack for Hunter. I'm not sure when he ate last. I realize that I need to get us on some sort of schedule. It's after midnight already and for me the night is still young but Hunter will need some sort of structure. I'm slicing some fruit when Jason joins me.

"Hey little sister! Do you need any help?"

"Sure, do you want to get the mixer from the cabinet so I can make some fruit dip?"

Jason and I work side by side preparing a huge fruit salad. The dip is something I've always wanted to make. It's a recipe I seen on Paula Dean a few years ago but I've never had a function to take it to. I prepare it quickly and it's the best strawberry fruit dip I've ever tasted. I gather some cold cut sandwiches for us as well and get ready to grab a pitcher of tea when Jason begins to send me his thoughts.

"_Sook, was he really meant to be your son?"_

I never stop what I'm doing and nod my head yes.

"_Are you and Eric ok with all of this? I mean… Hunter, he seems fine. It's like he's never known no different. Ya' know?"_

I look at him and nod yes again.

"_I just want to make sure you are ok. I know your life has been changing pretty quickly lately. I just want you to know that if you need anything or any help with Hunter that I'm here for you Sook. I love ya little sister and I've always got your back. Ok?"_

Tears gather in my eyes and he quickly comes to me. Jason holds me tightly. I've missed my brother so much. I'm so happy that it looks like things with us are going to be so much better than they were before.

"Thanks Jason. I love you too."

We gather all of the food and join the rest of the family.

The conversation stops when Jason and I step onto the back deck. Leif jumps up and races over in front of Pam with vampire speed.

"Ha! I win. Pay up 'Nosferatu'! I win, you lose!"

Everyone laughs and Pam begins to shout out.

"Do not call me Nosferatu you lanky pip squeak. Look at those twigs for legs. You should sue them for non support. Did you not eat before Eric turned you? How do you think you won already? We haven't even found out what he ate before they came out and he is carrying the drinks."

Cheese and Rice! They are betting again. How did I get stuck with a bunch of teenagers? Before I get a chance to ask, Leif clarifies what the bet was.

"The bet was that Jason would have eaten at least half of what Sookie was preparing and that he would only carry one small thing, if anything out for her. I said he would help and not eat everything in sight. Therefore, you lose!"

My poor brother begins to defend himself.

"Geez! I ain't that bad. I only ate a few pieces of fruit and I carried the pitcher of tea and the fruit dip. Ya'll need to grow up." Leif laughs and replies.

"Well Jason, you were the one who thought you were starving to the final death just a few minutes ago and when Eric asked you if you were going to help Sookie you replied 'Why would she need help. She's used to carrying trays of stuff. 'Then you sauntered off in search of food."

I can't help but laugh. My brother is my brother. My Gran waited on him hand and foot when we were growing up. Is he lazy? Yes. Is he an idiot sometimes? Yes. Do I love him anyway? Of course I do.

I shoulder bump him and direct us toward the table.

"Come on Jas. Let's eat. Don't worry about the Teenage Mutant Vampires over there. I'm hungry!"

I call out for Hunter to come and get something to eat as well. I turn and make my way back towards the kitchen to warm a carafe of blood for my vampires. I have the bottle of Royalty warmed quickly. Glasses are gathered and I return to the deck.

"Lover, stop waiting on us and come sit with Hunter and I. We can take care of ourselves. You do not need to serve us."

I stop by Bubba and drop a quick kiss to his cheek before I join them. Eric kisses me softly and places me on his lap. Hunter, who is sitting next to him, turns his head towards me for a kiss of his own. I greet him with a kiss as well then he resumes eating.

"Lover, please eat. I warn you, once we are in our new home, you will not need to worry about taking care of everyone. We will hire someone to do that for you."

"Oh no you won't buddy! A maid and a gardener are fine but we will not need a cook. I am completely capable of cooking for us. At the most it will only be Hunter, Claude, Jason and Remy. I can easily handle cooking for five people and warming blood for You, Pam and Bubba. Besides what else is a house wife/ stay at home mom supposed to do?"

He doesn't say anything he just stares at me.

"Eric?" He takes a minute to look at me before he responds.

"Are you really ok with staying home to care for Hunter and the house?"

"What? Yes, of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. Hunter needs me at home with him when he's with his tutor and I will have to take him to his classes at the YMCA. And… then… hopefully… he won't be an only child for long…"

He smiles the most wonderful brightest smile and kisses me softly. In a husky voice he whispers in my ear.

"Not if I have any say in the matter he won't be. Actually, I think that we may need a practice session later my beautiful wife. We want to make sure we are doing it right, do we not? I would hate for us to be doing something incorrectly. You know it has been many… many… years since my seed has created a life. Perhaps, I've forgotten a few things"

"Oh you are so full of it Viking. There probably isn't a person walking the earth who has more practice than you do. You naughty vampire behave!"

I blush as everyone laughs. Damn supernatural hearing! Gah! We will never have any privacy. Oh well! They better get used to it. I worry about exposing Hunter but there's nothing to be done about it. He's part of our bond and I can't constantly have my shields up. Hmmm… Let's test out this new connection with Eric.

"_Husband? What are we going to do about Hunter and our… ummm… active… sex life?"_

I feel his laughter roll in waves through our bond.

"_Lover, why do we need to do anything about it? He obviously knows about sex at his age with his ability. Why would we need to address this with him surely he knows we make love."_

"_You don't think I should try to shield my thoughts?"_

"_How can you do this constantly Lover? As you said, we have a very active sex life. In my time sex was not something to be ashamed of. It is the American stereotypes that have done this. My parents made love daily and all of the family was aware. We gave them their privacy and no one gave it a second thought."_

"_But Eric…"_

"_Lover, if we make it look like it's dirty and shameful or something to be hidden then he will view it that way. It's a beautiful and natural part of life. Are you ashamed of our passion? Or how often we make love?"_

"_No, it's not that. I was… I was just raised differently."_

"_I understand Lover. Allow me talk to Hunter. He needs a shower before bed, yes?"_

"_Yes, he does. Do you mind talking to him about this?"_

"_Not at all, he's my son. Who would be better than me to talk to him about the 'birds and the bee's? I can handle this, if you are unsure, eavesdrop. It's not as if you can't join in on the conversation from down here. "_

I laugh and narrow my eyes at him. He's such a smart ass.

Eric's POV

I have come to the conclusion that my wife is going to be quite the 'worry wart' when it comes to our children. I may have to rein her in on some things. I want us to have fun and worry when necessary. She tends to get worked up too easily about the incidental things in life. Children are resilient and will follow the lead of their parents. If you have faith in your choices in life and show them that you are confident they will follow suit and not be insecure. Hunter will look to us for guidance and he must see our strength and love.

I left the family to their discussions in pursuit of a shower before I talked to Hunter. He will shower and prepare for bed after our talk. I was just about finished washing my hair when I heard his footsteps coming towards the bathroom. He knocked softly before calling out for me.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Hunter. I'm almost finished."

I hear the door push open and the distinct sound of the top toilet seat hitting the back of the commode. A mere second later, as expected, he was relieving himself. I quickly realize the bullet I've dodged in not having to teach him how to use the toilet. My wife will have to make sure to do the educating in that particular department in the future. I could demonstrate to an extent but it's a very long time since I've had to worry about those kinds of bodily functions. I finish rinsing off and pull back the shower curtain to grab my towel. I find Hunter sitting on the toilet and I'm quite confused I don't smell anything other than urine.

"Hunter, do you not usually stand when you relieve yourself? Unless you need to, um… perhaps you have to do more than just urinate?"

"No, I don't have to poop. I just sit down in case…You never know… Sometimes it sneaks up on you."

I shake my head and chuckle. Living with Hunter is going to be a very enlightening experience.

"Very well then, finish up a meet me in the other room when you're done."

As I'm dressing I hear the toilet flush and then the water running in the sink. He skips into the room, pounces upon the bed and waits for me to begin.

"You are aware that I had your mother ask you to come up to speak with me about a few things, yes?"

"Yes, she sent me up to talk to you. I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No. You are not in any sort of trouble Hunter."

I do not want him to feel frightened or uncomfortable so I sit next to him and relax with my back against the headboard. I've always been able to intimate very easily and I believe this is the first time that I've ever had to work at making someone feel relaxed in my presence.

"Son, I would like to talk to you about some 'adult' issues. You surely know what sex is correct?"

He blushes and shyly nods his head in a yes fashion.

"I thought as much. Do you have any questions? Has Remy ever discussed things with you to help you understand what you hear from other's thoughts?"

I can tell he's embarrassed and shakes his head 'no'.

"No, you do not have any questions or no it's never been discussed with you?"

"umm… No, no one has ever talked to me about it."

I quickly tell him of the basics of sex. Of course, I explain it appropriately for a nine year old. There's no need to be graphic. I explain to him that sex between two consenting adults is very natural thing but still yet a private matter. He is quick to agree that if and when he hears someone's thought that are of a sexual nature that he should pull up his shields if possible. I myself am very aware of sexual acts that are not child appropriate at all. I'm over a thousand years old and I'm having a conversation about where babies come from. His word's mind you, not mine but never the less.

"I have a question Daddy."

"Hunter, you may ask me anything."

"If you have sex with someone does it mean you're in love with them?"

"No, you don't need to be in love to have sex but you should have a mutual respect for each other."

"Oh! Well, it's just that most people whose thoughts are about sex aren't always very nice and it confuses me. Why would you want to kiss someone and stuff… if you don't even like them?"

"People get lonely Hunter and sometimes seek out someone to fill that void even though they don't care for that person or I suppose even like them very much. I'm sorry to say that you will probably see a lot of this."

"Yeah, Remy sometimes has 'friends' and he never wants any of them to meet me. It's not very often though. Uncle Jason was thinking that he can't imagine what sex would be like if he loved someone the way you love Mommy."

"Does it bother you that your mother and I are together that way or that we show our love by kissing and hugging?"

"No, it makes me feel special."

Not the answer I was expecting…At all.

"Can you explain that for me?"

"My parents love each other. I can feel it and I can see it. None of my friends at school have parents that love each other. Some of the kids think about how much their parents fight and stuff. They even wonder if their parents love them. I can't remember seeing any of the kids in my school thinking that their Mom and Dads kissed too much. It's kinda sad."

"Yes, it is sad my son. I can promise you this though; you will always be in a home that is full of love. You and your mother are the most important thing in this world to me. I will show you both everyday how much you mean to me. If you ever have any questions about anything I am here for you. I will always answer you truthfully."

He contemplates for a moment before he turns to me with a questioning look.

"You've lived a very long time right? You lived like that…without being in love…Before you met Mommy? Are those people really that lonely? I'm scared that with everyone in my head that I'll end up all alone too."

I hope he never feels the loneliness life has to offer. It would break my undead heart to have him feel as if I once did. Other than Pam and on occasion Leif, my undead life was but an empty shell; no one to love and no one to love me in return.

"Yes, to all of those questions. Yes, I've lived a very long undead existence and yes it was very lonely but recently I've gained a life. She has given me this and now we have you. I promise you Hunter that you will never have to worry about being alone or that you are loved. If the world were to measure wealth in the scale of how much one was loved by others, you would be a millionaire. Hunter, to not love you would be a person's most regrettable mistake."

He smiles and scrambles into my arms.

"I love you too."


	75. Chapter 75

Thanks so much for all the reviews the last chapter. I love feedback for everyone... it's so addicting! This is a short chapter that will take us from point a to point b. It's time for the Northman's to go home!

I own nothing... please don't sue!

Chapter 75

Eric's POV

I stop my packing and listen to the laughter coming from the kitchen. I hear Hunter and Claude singing a duet from the movie Grease, of course, Claude is singing the part of Sandy. My beautiful wife is laughing and from time to time I can hear her join in on the chorus. We've been married for two months now and I'm amazed how quickly the last sixty days have gone.

Jason left for home at the end of the week after the wedding. He needed to get back to his job and was planning on helping Remy get set up in his new house. Remy, another situation we have to deal with once we get home. He's talked to Hunter every other day or so but their conversation is strained. Remy seems aware that a change has occurred and he's not sure how to deal with it. Hunter is still addressing him as 'Dad' but only because we insisted. I explained to him how I feel that I owed Remy for taking care of Hunter when we could not and that Remy deserves to be respected. Sookie and I demanded no less from Hunter. I know that Remy loves Hunter very much but they have always lacked the connection that a father and son should have.

Pam, Leif and Bubba, on the hand, decided to stay with us for another week. Pam did not need to be at our new house for the start up work being done. Although, she constantly felt the need to oversee everything being done via emails and when that wasn't to her liking, she had the poor men set up their IPAD's so she can have live video of the work being done. Needless to say, I'm glad I won't be around when the decorating begins. She will go into full out dictator mode. I truly appreciate all her efforts though. Sookie and I haven't done anything but relax and enjoy quiet time with the family. Leif promised us that he would visit us in a few months. He wanted to check out the pool house he talked us into building. Bubba seemed a little reluctant to leave. He said that he's been watching over Sookie for so long now that it won't feel right without her close to him. We both reassured him that we would be fine and my wife promised to call him often.

Hunter was doing well with his shields. Sookie and I both felt it would still be quite awhile before he was able to cope with being in a room full of other children but he was improving. It had taken her years to build her shields up and a lot of practice to have the energy to keep them up for long periods of time. Simply put Hunter was nowhere near ready yet to be in school. In addition to his telepathy training, he was still having some trouble letting go of our 'what could have been' past as well. He was emotionally needy and what one would call 'clingy'. I completely understood. I could see the insecurity in his eyes from time to time. He needed reassurance and no one in the family had an issue giving it to him. He continued to sleep in Pam's room until she left then he took up residence on the couch in our bedroom. He often woke in the night. Sookie said that he would crawl into our bed and wiggle his way in between us during the early morning hours after I finally died for the day.

She surmised that it was his loss of me though our weak bond. He confirmed that he felt me go into my slumber and the bond then became muted. Basically, he didn't feel me as well when I was dead for the day. It gave him comfort to physically touch me when our bond was muted. We were anxious to talk to Remy so that I could share more of my blood with Hunter. The bond between the three of us was not strong enough for my liking. My hope is that if he has more of my blood it would strengthen our bond and give him more self assurance and the ability to be more independent during his nighttime rest. He was never far from me or Sookie; day or night.

Sookie had developed a sleep schedule for him and thankfully it seemed to work out fine. I definitely needed alone time with my wife. I behaved myself while he was awake but once he was asleep any available surface around the house that gave us privacy was fair game. I didn't care where I got to make love to her just as long as I did. It actually became quite fun. We were like two high school lovers trying not to get caught by Hunter or Claude.

We have seen every part of the island; thanks to Bubba's prior research. He gave us a detailed list of all the areas that were 'must see'. At least three nights a week Sookie, Hunter and I had an excursion we went on. We've swam with the dolphins, gone to the zoo, picnicked at the waterfalls but my most favorite were the two days it rained. I had begun to notice that I was going to my daily rest a bit later each day. I still felt the pull of the sun but not as much as normal. At first I didn't mention it to anyone but then the day of rain came. The sky was completely cloud covered and the rain came down heavily. Sookie had fallen asleep beside me and Hunter was on his usual spot on the couch. I lay there listening to their soft breaths and steady heart beats waiting to slip into my death slumber. I waited and continued to wait for the next hour. I realized that the pull to die for the day wasn't coming.

Nervously, I made my way towards the balcony. I slowly opened the doors. My anticipation and nerves must have woken Sookie through the bond. She looked over to me sleepily and then quickly joined me.

"Eric, what are you doing?"

"Shhh. It's fine Lover. My body has begun to change. I can feel it a little more every day."

I took her hand in mine and my free hand extended out the door. I waited for the burning to start. I could hear her heart starting to race and feel her anxiety through the bond but I had faith.

The burning never came. It wasn't direct sunlight but I still should not have been able to be standing. I shouldn't have been able to be in any sort of daylight at all. She reached out and grabbed my hand back from the outside light to examine it. We were both shocked to find my skin in perfect condition. She fussed over me and went on about how I shouldn't test it out any longer and begged me to join her back in bed. However, I was not going to give up this day with them.

I woke Hunter and quickly got us dressed. I was going to play with my family in the rain; during the day. After some begging, pleading and lots of guilt I convinced her to join us. It was glorious and I was sad when our rainy days ended. I was still able to be up and in the room when it was sunny but I was hesitant to go into the direct sunlight. We both felt that the changes in my body seemed to be occurring over time and that patience was needed. We had a long life ahead of us and if the only 'daylight' I had right now was when it was overcast then we would happily take it.

Claude was a God send. He kept the house filled with food, entertainment for Hunter and he even arranged a few evenings out for Sookie with Anna and Maria. As it turned out their company was very welcome. Anna reminded Sookie of her Grandmother and she adored Hunter. We found out that she had been a school teacher before she retired and we convinced her and her daughter to join us in Shreveport in a few months. Anna would become Hunter's in home teacher and Maria was going to open up a larger dress shop in one of my warehouses in a strip mall I owned. They are both amazing people. The absolute best thing of the situation was that Maria had two small boys of her own. The quickly became good playmates for Hunter during the late afternoons. Claude would rush off to pick them up and bring them over a least 2 times a week. Nathan is 6 and Nicolas is 8.

Sookie assured me that neither Anna nor Maria had any ill thoughts towards us. Neither of the women had a problem with the children being in a home with a Vampire or a gay man. They both felt that everyone was equally able to be evil or good and they often commented on the love they felt in our home. We sat down with them to explain why we needed a private tutor for Hunter when we made the offer for Anna to join us in Shreveport. To my amazement both Anna and her daughter's heart went out to Hunter. They wanted to do anything they could to help him since he was so sheltered due to his telepathy. We were quickly reassured that they would never mention anything to anyone about his gift.

Claude had twice arranged a sleep over for the boys. It warmed my heart to watch them build forts out of blankets in the living room for their sleeping area. It was difficult for Hunter to keep their thoughts out but he said it was well worth it because he had so much fun with them. Sookie stated that the boys really liked Hunter and their thoughts were always kind. It was just one more blessing in having them move to Shreveport. Sookie and Hunter now have another group of caring and accepting people in their lives. This brings me much comfort.

I look around the room and I see that everything is packed. We will be returning to Louisiana before dawn. Pam has assured me that everything is ready for our arrival. I open the small drawer on the nightstand and pull out the last item to put in my overnight bag. How can such a small thing that is valued at less than twenty dollars have such a grand significance? It was two weeks ago tonight that this little piece of plastic gave us the confirmation for a dream we dared to wish for.

It started out as a usual evening for us. I rose to find Sookie in the kitchen with Hunter preparing something for dinner. She had been a bit tired as of late but I thought it was simply because she's been quite busy taking care of Hunter, entertaining our new friends and caring for me at night. I had noticed a change in her scent over the last week or so but I've been afraid to get my hopes up. She was standing at the sink washing some fruit when she began to look a bit ill. Her hand quickly came up to cover her mouth and she dove for the trash can. I rushed to her side then held her hair back while she expelled the contents of her stomach. Claude and Hunter stood in shock as to her sudden attack of sickness.

She rinsed her mouth out and freshened up a bit while I anxiously awaited to hear her thoughts on the possibility that her dream was to become our reality. I was unable to stay silent for long.

"Lover, do you think…?"

Tears gathered in her eyes and she nodded yes to me. If my undead heart could beat it would have exploded from my chest.

"Lover, tell me everything."

"This is the third time in the last two days that I've vomited, my breasts are extremely tender and I could sleep at the drop of a hat."

She takes a deep breath and a few tears falls from her eyes before she continues.

"If my cycle should have started normally after the healing by my estimation, I'm two weeks late."

I want confirmation. I need confirmation. I did some research on my smart phone while the others slept and I know I need a pregnancy test. I look over to Claude.

"Claude, can you…."

"I'm on it. The pharmacy's only a short drive. I'll be right back."

He flew out the door leaving us standing in shock. After a few minutes of silence, I gathered her into my arms and moved us into the living room so that my wife could sit. I had called out for Hunter to join us.

I sat with her in my lap and Hunter curled into my side waiting for what seem like eternity for Claude to return. He returned quickly with a bag full of little white boxes. It seems strange to look back on it now but the four of us rushed to the nearest restroom and waited for my wife to urinate in a small plastic cup. During the wait Claude ripped every box open and handed out little white sticks to both Hunter and I. I guess he didn't want to take any chances on faulty results.

One by one we handed a stick into her. She quickly dipped them, as she called it, and then turned her back on them and joined us outside the door. I became curious.

"You have to wait three minutes for the results. I couldn't just stand there and watch them it would drive me crazy. I can't look… Someone else has to… I just can't…"

I kissed her softly and send as much love through our bond to her as I could. For the next three minutes, I prayed. I prayed to Freya, my Goddess of Love and Fertility and begged her for a miracle. A miracle that by all rights should not be possible but never the less I wanted it to be. I wanted my wife to have this so badly and I was so afraid to hope. I knew I was to be fertile now and I tried to have faith in the gift the Ancient one provided for me but I was truly afraid we would have our hearts broken if the tests were not positive.

Hunter and I were both embracing Sookie as tightly as we could. I felt Claude's hand on my shoulder.

"It's three minutes. Do you want me to check Cousins?"

I pull back and look into my wife's eyes and see the anticipation clearly written across her face. She nods yes and he swiftly opens the door. We listen as shuffles the little sticks across the counter; clearly checking each one. He reappears before us with one single test in his hand.

He has tears in his eyes and for once I cannot tell if they are happy tears or tears of sadness. My wife breaks the silence.

"Please…"

She's trembling in my arms. Our bond is a mass of emotions.

"Nine tests…. Every… Single… One… Positive… We are having a baby!"

I dropped to my knees… rested my forehead on my wife's stomach… and I wept.


	76. Chapter 76

I want to say thank you to everyone for all the awesomes reviews and feedback! Over 870 reviews!

I own nothing! Please don't sue!

Happy reading!

Chapter 76

Sookie's POV

I lingered as the others started to walk out of the house. I'm anxious to return home and begin our life but I'll miss our time here. My hand drifts down to rest over my abdomen and I reflect on the last two weeks. Eric was beyond happy when we confirmed that I was indeed pregnant. It wasn't just Eric who was excited. I've never seen Claude smile as much as I have these last two weeks. During the day he and Hunter doted over me constantly and then, of course, Eric took over at night. I felt fine just a bit tired and nauseous. The men in my life insisted that I take it easy. I wanted to argue but their hearts were in the right place. Eric kept telling me that it was their job to take care of me and that my only job was to rest so I could provide our child with the most peaceful environment to grow in. He was so damn sweet about it I just couldn't find it my heart to disagree.

I look around some more and I can see the love and laughter of our time here fill the rooms. At that moment I vow to make Eric promise me that we will never give up this house. There are too many memories here. I get lost in my thoughts once again. I see our first moments when we arrived here. I feel the love of my family during my healing. I see Eric and I making love for the first time. I think back on how I felt when we learned Hunter was meant to be ours and I remember the night we found out I was pregnant. This home will be our sanctuary when we find life getting to be too much and we need to ground ourselves once again. This will be the place. It will be 'our' paradise. I've become very lost in thought when I hear Hunter call out for me.

"Mommy, are you coming?"

As I turn I see my family waiting for me. Eric has an arm draped over Hunter's shoulder and Claude stands next to them smiling. A rush of love flows from my Husband as I step forward to join them. On my way out I say my silent goodbye to our vacation home.

It didn't take long for us to be settled into the plane and into the air. Claude is engrossed in some sort of project pertaining to the new house and Hunter is fast asleep. Eric had pulled me into his lap when we entered the plane and ever since we took off his hand has been rubbing small circular patterns along my stomach. Since the confirmation of our pregnancy he has become quite obsessed with this area. He's always touching or kissing me there. In the early morning hours or so before sunset I've often awaken to find him kissing and whispering to our child. He speaks in his native tongue so I have absolutely no idea of what he is saying but I can feel his emotions. I don't need to understand to know that his heart, yes he may think it's a dead useless organ but I know better, is bursting with love during his private time with our child. We have continued to exchange blood since I've conceived. We want the bond with the baby to strong and we have faith in what we've learned when we saw Hunter's visions.

Ever so softly, I feel Eric's lips begin to move along my neck. His cool breath tickles me as he whispers in my ear.

"Lover, we will have a few hours before dawn once we arrive. Is there any way to convince you to keep the tour of our new home a short tour? I want nothing more to make love to you in our new bed tonight."

A shiver runs through me at his words. He chuckles and I want to smack the smirk that I know is there from his mouth but I can't deny the feeling is mutual.

"Are we still telling everyone tomorrow after you rise? What time is Doctor Ludwig coming?"

I turned to look at him after I asked my question; big mistake. His lips captured mine and a moment later his tongue began to tease along my lips begging for its entrance which I happily allowed. My fingers threaded in silky locks and we quickly became lost within one another. Thankfully, Claude is used to us by now. We try to rein in our physical need for one another but sometimes it a wasted effort. There is just something about making out with my husband that I cannot pass up. He's so unbelievably skilled in the art of kissing. I could happily kiss him for hours and on occasion we have. The way his tongue caresses mine and the way he nibbles lightly on my lips. Oh sweet baby Jesus! He's like a drug I just can't get enough of. He releases my lips only to continue to kiss along my neck and jaw.

He knows what this does to me and he loves every minute of it. I have no idea how he keeps any kind of composure when we are like this with each other.

"Mmmm.. My voluptuous wife, Doctor Ludwig will be at our home at midnight. We will have hours to tour and share our news with the rest of the family. Tonight is ours… to touch…to taste…to pleasure…by the Gods woman! I want you so…fucking… badly…."

Volumptous? Did I mention how much my husband like my new pregnancy breasts? Well…like… may be an understatement. I've always had a bountiful bosom but in the last two weeks it seems as the girls have filled out quite a bit. I've gone from a regular sized 'D' cup to a very full, almost over flowing 'D' cup. My breasts are still quite tender and Eric has been more than gentle with them with his attentions. My weight has returned to his liking as well. I don't hold the pregnancy responsible for that though. It was weight I needed to gain back. Oh yes! He's quite happy with all the curves and valleys of my body. His lips continue to kiss and nibble along my neck. I swear one of these days I'm going cum from this alone.

"Eric… I'm going to have a permanent hickey on that side of my neck. Ok… So a quick tour then we settle Hunter in to bed and then 'love time?'"

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me."

We continue to make out and tease for the rest of the flight home. Finally, the plane touches down on the private air strip. We're home…the place where it all started… in the state I never thought I'd be in again. I take a deep breath and thank God for our second chance.

Eric's POV

I called Pam before we left the island and she is going to take care of Hunter tonight. They are both anxious to see each other. I'm certain that Hunter will take to his nightly rest in her room. He is still not comfortable in sleeping alone yet. With that in mind we made some changes to our previous bedroom designs. Hunter will still have a room upstairs away from ours but it will not be the room he sleeps in for the night. It will be more of a playroom for him, at least for now. I had Pam redesign mine and Sookie's quarters. Our room was originally going to be quite large with only one other room in the sub basement area of the house. I had it completely converted to a finished area with a large bedroom and another large room for an office with a decent size walk- in closet area. Once I realized that Hunter was going to need to be closer to us I had things restructured. Our bedroom is now a bit smaller but still adequate with our closet and bathroom attached. Hunter's has a medium sized bedroom there and on the other side houses a small office. The other's think it will be an office but in reality it will be a nursery.

Another reason for Sookie and I wanting our bedroom to be on the larger size is because we have decided that we will have an open family bed. Our children will sleep with us when they are young. At first my wife was against this because of American beliefs. I, on the other hand, grew up sleeping in the bed of my parents until I was Hunters age. It was only because I was becoming a man that I was to then to sleep with my brothers but I never slept alone in my human life. I slept with my brothers then Aude once we married. The children she had with my brother joined us and then later on our children joined us. My people kept our family and children close. It allowed them to be protect and for us to nurture them better.

She listened thoughtfully and she herself felt the desire to keep our children close. She was adamant about breastfeeding and knew this would allow her and our child more comfort as well. It truly was the situation with Hunter that caused her to make her decision in this though. She felt that since he was already comforted by sleeping next to me due to our weakened bond that our other children would desire this as well. Pam will soon understand the necessity of the custom sized bed I wanted constructed for us.

Once the plane came to a complete stop I stood and had to adjust myself. I love making out with my wife but my cock continually screams 'what about me' the whole entire time. I'm painfully hard at this point and I can smell her sweet arousal. Yes, it will be a very short tour around our home.

Sookie kisses me quickly and begins to gather our things. Claude arranged it so that all of our belongings will be taken directly to the house. It's much cooler here in Shreveport than the warm temperature of the island so she and Hunter will need a light jacket. She hands me Hunter's jacket and I manage to get it on him without waking him. He was up very early this morning for his last play date with Nathan and Nicholas until they join us in two months. I could tell from his excitement when he told me of his day earlier that he had fun with the boys and Claude on the beach but I can see that his exciting day wore him out. I gather him in my arms and exit the plane with Sookie and Claude following behind me.

I'm beyond shocked to who I find waiting for us.

Russell Edgington and Bartlett Crowe stand there waiting for us to depart the plane. All I can sense is my wife's fear. She is my first priority. Immediately, I call out to her though our new bond.

"_Lover, why are you afraid?"_

"_Why would they be waiting for us? How did they find out we would be coming home? Why aren't you afraid?"_

"_We will need to ask them why they are here, Lover. I'm not afraid because there is no reason to be. Do you think Claude would let anyone hurt either of us or Hunter? Besides, Russell, Bartlett and I fought side by side to regain control for the Council. They are our friends Lover. All is well." _

I forget that my wife has missed so much of what occurred in the last few years. She had met Russell and Bartlett but has never had the pleasure of their company like I have. They are both a bit… flamboyant… when they are together. We were halfway to them when Russell began 'gushing' over us.

"OH! Look at them Bart! Just look at how beautiful they are! Oh! Sookie! Marriage agrees with you my lady! OMG! Look at your tan! I'm jealous!"

My poor wife is in shock. I could tell she was working herself up into frenzy and thought we were going to be attacked. Oh were going to be attacked but not with fangs, no it will be with a thousand questions. Russell will want every detail of the ceremony, of the island, and I'm sure he will want to know what are plans are going to be for the next decade. Fuck! I want to get home to put my son to bed and ravish my wife. Damn it! Why is he my King? OH! That's right… he's not! I can just leave and I no longer have to be polite and put up with political bull shit. Glorious!

"Russell, you're scaring my Wife. What do we owe this pleasure to have two Regents greet us personally?"

Bartlett comes to stand next to him and as soon as we reach them they both drop to one knee and bow to us.

Two Kings… bow… to my family? Russell looks up to us with sincere look in his eyes.

"We come to thank you. We're honored to have your family choose to reside in Louisiana once again. We vow that you will live in peace with no interference from us."

My wife and I are stunned. Sookie quickly addresses them.

"Please do not bow to us and explain what in the hell you are talking about."

They both rise quickly and inform us of what has been going on.

"Every monarch received the edict from the Supreme Council. You are under their direct protection. No one can rule you. Every leader in the Supernatural community received notice as well. We were unsure if you would chose to reside here once again since you have the option to live anywhere in the world and can assume asylum. You will no longer need to offer fealty or to pay any tariff to any King, Queen, High Prince or Pack leader. We are honored to have you among us once again. Oh! And you should hear what they are calling you."

He stops to chuckle and so far I'm not amused. I do not want this kind of attention drawn to my family.

"They are calling you 'Lord Northman and Lady Sookie'. Pam, Bubba and Claude are the 'Dukes and Duchess' of the group. They are not sure what to call King Leif and no one knows who Remy Savoy is. Oh! And Jason Stackhouse has been labeled the 'Knight' of the group. Everyone is dying to meet 'Prince Hunter Northman."

I'm enraged. Who are they to gossip about my family and question 'who' everyone is. I will not have this.

"NO! NO! NO! Claude, find us somewhere to go. I will not have these vultures circling to gather information on my family. Gather everyone and have them meet us wherever you see fit. Make sure it's somewhere we can blend in and no one can trace us. We will leave at once!"

My rage has wakened Hunter, who now is crying, and my wife looks petrified.

"Daddy, why are you so mad? I'm scared."

Russell's eyes almost bulge out of his head at that comment and Bartlette looks as if he's in shock. Russell begins to speak once again in efforts to calm me down.

"Eric, please listen to me. It's not as you see it. I promise you. Everyone wants to honor you. You have become the 'first family' of the Supe community. We all are willing to put our lives on the line for you and your family. You in yourself are a legend among our kind and are highly respected as a result of that. It's never been a secret about the lengths you would go to keep Sookie safe. People are happy for you both. Don't you understand that it was why I fought with you when it came to DeCastro and Madden? I wanted you two to have a chance and to be happy. All the Vampires that fought with us… All the Were's that fought during the day on your behalf… It was so you two could have a chance again. It was never about what the Council wanted Eric… It was about giving love another chance. If a vampire such as you, after a thousand years, could find love and if someone as extraordinary as Sookie could love you in return… well surely it would be worth fighting for."

Fucking Supe's! They are worse than old ladies at a church function when it comes to gossip. Could what he's saying being true? Are they actually happy for us? I thought I had hidden my sorrow from others during my time apart from wife but I'm seeing that I was mistaken. Oh! Fucking Hell! The look on their faces is sincere but I'm leery.

"Russell, we've know one another for many centuries, if my family ends up hurt or betrayed, you know there will be no stopping my revenge."

"I would expect no less. I promise you that will not happen. The other Monarchs want the honor of saying that you reside within their Kingdom. They are merely seeking bragging rights; nothing more. Claude, please reassure him that no one means harm."

Claude sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Cousins, I have been keeping abreast on the situation and King Russell does speak the truth, although I feel he embellished a little. Pam and I are not concerned. The rumor mill is not out of control. Fangtasia hasn't been bombarded with an influx of Vampires and the local media hasn't shown any interest in the family. I would have informed you if the gossip of Monarchs was a concern. Russell, please try to keep the dramatics to a minimum. Did you really think he wouldn't go into protection mode with the way you presented the information to him?"

My Lover is still looking a bit an uneasy and I can feel the tension in Hunter. I gather them both into my arms and fly us away from the others for a moment.

"Lover, do you want to return to the island? We can build our life there. Our home is where we are. A house is nothing but mortar and bricks. Love makes it our home."

"Eric, are we safe? I don't want people snooping around our home and gossiping about Hunter. What about…. what else is going on with me? There is no way to hide that Eric!"

I can see Claude verbally chastising Russell for his approach on the situation. My wife is scared and my son is clinging to me. We would always be on the run if we left now and never trusted anyone. My children would have very few people in their lives that they could call friends. Is this how we are to live or has the world really changed. The Fellowship of the Son is no longer. The humans are not a threat. The Council gave us formal protection and the Pythoness herself said that we are safe. I will give the community one chance to prove to me that they mean well. The first threat we face; we are gone. I will have Claude ward the shit over the whole fucking island if I must. Hell I'd buy the whole fucking thing as long as they leave us alone.

"My wife, my son, let's give this a chance. Russell has proven himself to me before in the past. He just gets very dramatic from time to time. The first sight of trouble we will go to where we know we will be safe though. I'm more concerned for our privacy at this point than for our safety. I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to try and hurt us. Perhaps that was the reason behind the gossip. The Council knows the best ways to spread important information."

I take a few minutes to reassure them and comfort them. I'm confident that if Claude felt threatened by this that he would have never allowed us to leave the island. If it was in fact the Council's desire to have our new status known to the Supe community quickly it actually was ingenious. Every King or Queen wants to be the ones to help protect us. After what has occurred in the last few years with all the heads rolling…no one… I mean no one… wants the Council or I pissed off with them.

"I should not have jumped to conclusions on this. I'm sorry that I scared you both. We will talk with Claude later but for now I wish to make sure Russell and Bartlette are clear on one thing."

I take Sookie's hand in mine and with Hunter still wrapped around me I walk over to greet the others once again.

"If we are to stay here there is only one thing that I ask of the both of you. You are Kings and I respect you both but I will remind you that you are no longer 'My Kings'. I demand that my family is given privacy. There will be no gossiping, or people seeking us out to get information. I know that people will wonder why we were given this protection from the Council and if the Council wishes they can issue a fucking statement to as why for all I care. If we are not guaranteed that we will be left to live our lives in peace then we will leave."

They both assure us that we will be left to live our lives. Fucking drama! I wasted my time and energy on this when I could be home making love to my wife or reading Hunter a bed time story. This is why I've always hated politics. Immortals get bored after a few centuries and like to make things more complicated than necessary.

After a few more minutes of small talk and a promise to Russell that I will call him this week so he can stop over with their wedding gift for us, we are finally able to continue the last leg of our journey. I put the car in drive and take my wife's hand. I can't wait to see our new home.


	77. Chapter 77

Sorry for the delay in the story. Life is a bit crazy and I hope to get chapter to you all soon.

Thanks for following!

Chapter 77

Sookie's POV

We drove in silence for the most part. Hunter continued to lightly sleep in the back seat while Eric held my hand while he drove. Claude had someone drop off his car therefore he was able to follow behind us. Eric's thumb stroked small circles along mine. I could feel his anticipation through our bond. We're both so excited to see the house. I've looked at a few pictures but not enough of them to get a good feel for our new home.

It felt like the drive there was taking forever. I couldn't stand the silence any longer and my curiosity is getting the best of me.

"Eric, how much longer until we get there? It seems so strange that I don't even know how to get to my own home!"

He chuckles and then says to me. "We will be pulling up in just a few minutes, do not worry about not knowing where you are Lover, your new car has GPS."

I almost argued over my new car but then I remembered that I sold my old. I have no way to get around and it would be best to have something safer now that I have Hunter and a baby on the way.

"Are you going to tell me what kind of car you got me?"

Eric snickers under his breath before he responds.

"Well…that depends…are you already angry about getting a new car?"

I have to laugh. My poor husband is afraid I'm going to pitch a massive bitch fit. In the past, yes I would have but now, it's just not worth arguing over.

"No, I'm not angry… just curious."

"Really? In that case, you are now the owner of a brand new Mercedes SUV. I hope you don't mind but I chose the GL model since we will be able to sit 7 if necessary and the color is a metallic blue. It has all the best safety and security features…."

I sort of listen as he rattles off all the features and so on. I really have no clue. I just get in, turn the key and hope it starts up. I don't speak 'car and driver'.

"Eric? Is it pretty and will I be able to fit groceries in it?"

He looks at me curiously and then begins to laugh.

"Fair enough my Wife. Yes, it's pretty and you will be able to fit your groceries in it very comfortably."

I wasn't paying that much attention as we weaved through a small residential area. We passed a few large homes and a few streets that looked like semi private lanes then turned onto a small one lane road. The road continued along for a least a quarter of a mile and opened up to a tree line entrance with large ornate metal gates. Eric slowed the car and entered a code on the electronic pad. The gates slowly swung open and my mouth stayed agape the entire time.

He looked over towards me and chuckles. I can't speak… I can only stare…oh…my…god…

Surrounded by lush foliage and trees stands the most amazing house I've ever seen. My old farm house is big but you could easily fit two maybe three of them into this house. There are six large pillars that go from the ground to the top of the roof. It's a two possibly three story house, if you include what looks like an attic.

The second story has a wraparound porch, not just in the front but it wraps around the sides as well. My eyes can't take every detail in fast enough. The front lawn area is huge and down toward the right of the road is a small stone bridge with a pond below it. There are flowering bushes and plants everywhere.

Eric continues to drive around to the back which is where I can see is a parking area. Oh! It gets more amazing by the minute. The back area is lit up by random fixtures to further enhance the beauty of this amazing view. He barely has time to put the car in park before I'm up and out of the car to look around. I spot a stone court yard and begin to follow it. Further ahead I spot another bridge that leads to a gazebo and to the right sits a fountain and another court yard with a structure that looks like a one room carriage house. I feel his arms wrap around me as I stare at the unique structure. It's complete open at the base with pillars and one solid back wall for support. Above sits an area that could only be but one or two rooms. Eric addresses me in a soft reverent voice.

"As I have said before on the island, it's been many years since I've been here but this is by far is my favorite part of the house. I was happy when we decided to live here and I set this up for you. Inside is a sitting area with a library. I had a powder room added for you but other than that it remains as it always has. I thought you would like to perhaps come here so that you could read and relax. Claude had the patio set placed so that you could also have your lunch out in the garden as well."

I'm still speechless. All of it is truly stunning and I haven't even seen the inside of the house. I begin to look around and I see the gated area that houses the pool and a little to the side of there is a swing set with a large jungle gym. The land surrounding the back of the house is vast. I'm curious to how much land we have.

"Eric, how much land is with the house?"

"From the front of the house, starting at the private lane, we have 15 acres. Our closest neighbor is almost a mile away. It's perfect for privacy and hopefully my two telepaths can have some peace and quiet."

I tighten my arms around his and send him a burst of love through our bond. The privacy that Gran's house gave me was what I loved about living out in the country so much. I didn't have to worry about having my shields constantly in place. I take a deep breath and lower my shields. I quickly pick up on a dream Hunter is having and my brother's thoughts?

"Jason is here? I told him we were coming home tonight but I didn't think he would be here."

"Come, my wife. Let's greet the family. You promised me tonight would be a short tour remember?"

He takes my hand and begins to pull me towards the house but I stop him.

"Eric…"

His eyes meet mine and I pull him down towards my lips. Through our new connection I express my gratitude.

"_Thank you. It's more beautiful than I could have ever imagined here. I want this cottage to be just for us though ok?"_

"_You're welcome and at night it can be just for us but during the day I want you and the children to enjoy it."_

I nod and kiss him once again. He's amazing. I know that this place was probably beautiful to begin with but he knows how much I enjoy being outdoors. I'm sure it took every bit of the two months we were away to get these grounds looking like it does now.

We walk back over to the car so that Eric can grab a sleeping Hunter from the back seat. Once he's gathered close into Eric's chest we enter the back of the house into a huge state of the art kitchen. I don't even have time to look around before my brother has me in his arms and is swinging me around in circles.

Not a good idea…I pull myself from his embrace and rush towards the sink to expel my dinner. My morning sickness or what I like to call anytime sickness hasn't been too bad but my stomach is very sensitive. Eric rushes over to my side and rubs my back. Once I've calmed down and freshen up I see that the others have gathered around us. Hunter is now awake and is holding Pam's hand. Claude, Bubba and Jason stand there looking towards us. After a minute of silence Bubba comes over to my side.

"Well I reckon' we shouldn't be surprised. Don't you worry none I'm sure the sickness will pass soon. My Pricilla was only sick the first few months. You sure are as pretty as she was when she was carrying our little girl. Ain't nothin' prettier than a woman expectin'. Sit down here and let me take care of ya. Mama said crackers and ginger ale would cure any tummy ache."

Pam and Jason mouths have been hanging open pretty much since I vomited. Claude and Eric laugh at their expression. Pam quickly snaps out of it.

"Eric, she's…. I mean surely…. It's only been two months!"

There is more laughter at her incomplete sentence. Pam is never flustered. It's Jason who is the most hilarious. He's completely still with his mouth still hanging open. Hunter pulls himself up into Eric's lap and shakes his head.

"Daddy, it's funny. Uncle Jason can't even think. His brain is all confused. It's like the cable went out on the TV. It's nothing but fuzz."

It takes another twenty seconds or so then I can see the lights come back on. Jason shakes his head and thrusts his arms around me.

"I'm so happy for you sis…so happy." His thoughts tell me all he can't seem to vocalize.

"_Finally… I never thought I'd see her happy again. Eric… Hunter… this beautiful house… now a baby… Thank you Jesus… Thank you."_

I hug him tighter and relay to Eric what Jason is thinking. He reaches over and pats him on the back. Jason quickly stands and shakes his hand to congratulate him as well.

"Damn Eric! You work quick!"

Bubba encourages my dim wit brother.

"Of course…probably conceive the little one on their wedding night… just like Pricilla and me. Our Lisa Marie was born on our nine month weddin' anniversary."

Pam has been silent during this time and I'm curious to see what she has to say about our news.

"Pam?"

"Shhh"

"Pam?"

"Shh… I'm planning."

"What are you…"

"Shhh. I have to redesign….Shopping…necessities…Shhh!"

I shake my head and laugh. There is no stopping her when shopping is involved. Eric can't resist. He just has to ruffle her feathers.

"Pam, you have months to design. She's only two months along. We will be seeing Doctor Ludwig tomorrow night. There is plenty of time to shop."

She gives him the most incredulous look.

"The nursery will need to be finished well before she delivers. She can't stay in the area down stairs while it's being painted. I've heard that the fumes are not safe for pregnant women. I have to restructure the office area. Gah! Where is my IPad. How could you keep this from me…Men! They think everything is so simple. No brother or sister of mine will sleep in some shabby crib. No, no no. The child will have only the best!"

She turns with Vamp speed and flees from the room. Before I can even ask she has her IPad in her hand is flicking quickly over the screen with her fingertips muttering to herself.

"Hunter's room is perfection and then I find out his sleeping area is going to be off the master bedroom. Now this..."

She looks sharply towards Eric and turns her face up in abhorrence.

"Master…I do get to design a nursery, yes? The custom made bed was not just a random luxury was it?"

He sighs and mentally begs me to proclaim that I suddenly have a headache. Hunter hears him and begins to laugh before he helps to redirect her thoughts.

"Yoda, I want to see my room! Does it have that cool bunk bed overtop of the desk we talked about?"

She narrows her eyes and tries to look menacing.

"I know what you're doing Luke! Your mother is no help. She would shop at Wal-Mart if I let her. Ahh! Fine! I'll relent for now. Kiss your parents goodnight or whatever you do before bed. We have much to discuss Padawan."

Hunter sticks his tongue out at her and kisses us goodnight. I'm sure he will be resting with Pam tonight and I know that he's in very good hands. He rushes over next to her and slaps her on the ass before he takes off running. The last thing I see is her blurring away and then we hear him squeal with laughter.

Life is good.

Eric's POV

I wait patiently for my wife to finish her snack. Bubba and Claude left to gather our bags. Pam saw to moving all of mine and Sookie's clothing. She gathered everything we needed and our closet is full of clothing. The bags can wait until another day to be unpacked. Jason and Sookie are catching up on mundane day to day things when he looks over and catches my attention.

"Eric, is Hunter out of hearing range?"

"Yes, he is at the far end of the house in what I believe is Pam's room."

"Sook, can you block your thoughts from him for a minute?"

I have no idea what is going on but I'm not sure I like where this is going. I can feel my wife's anxiety begin to set in.

"Jason… what's wrong? What are you trying to block from me?"

"Nothin' wrong sis… just block out Hunter for a minute… just in case…ok?"

She nods, takes a deep breath and does what he asks.

"Ok. So you know I was helping Remy get settled right? Well the night of your wedding when we talked to Gran. She told us some stuff. She talked about how life was meant to be and how our lives were gonna change if we opened our hearts. She said life was waiting for us and if we allowed our hearts to open we would be happy. She said that everything was how it was 'supposed to be' now. She kept thanking Remy for taking such good care of Hunter."

I make a 'go on' motion with my hand for him to continue and get to the damn point.

"Well… He said he always had a feelin'…shit…He wondered if Hunter was really his…You know how Hadley was back then. Well he got a doctor who had Hunter's medical records do some tests. Apparently Hunter had been tested for some stuff when he was younger and had to have his blood type done. Well Remy talked to the doctor…Sook…Remy's blood type and Hunter's are totally different. There's no way Remy can be Hunter's biological father."

"Remy asked me if I knew Hadley's blood type and I told him I did. Remember the blood drive in high school. She passed out after they typed her…dumb ass didn't even have a needle near her arm. She and I are the same. B+"

"Remy is O. Hunter is AB+. There isn't even a need for DNA testing."

I suddenly feel fear. Someone else is his biological father. Could they put claim on him? Does this doctor know what's going on? How much did Remy tell this man?

"Jason, I need you to find out how much this Doctor knows. If someone where to find out…"

"Don't worry about it Eric. I already had Pam glamour the Doctor. He won't remember anything about what they talked about and apparently Hunters records were altered too. Pam's pretty thorough. Now, for what Remy wants."

Both Sookie and I snap our heads over to look at him. Does he want Hunter back?

"He asked if you could glamour him. He wants you to have that lawyer ya'll use to give you both full custody and he wants glamoured to only remembering being a part of Hunters life through ya'll. He don't want Hunt to know the truth. He would rather him hear something false than the truth. He already feels like he's failed him enough. Well and the fact that he's mad as all hell that Had lied to him about this."

I run all this through my mind. There's no way to glamour him without Hunter knowing. Sookie remains silent until she can no longer keep her questions to herself.

"Jason, you said that Hunter is AB+. My blood type is A. Momma's was B+ and Daddy's was A."

She stops and ponders his thoughts for a few more minutes. I'm curious to where she is going with this. Poor Jason sits and stares; struggling as always.

"I wonder… Eric do Vampires have blood types?"

"No Lover, our blood does not have a type this is how we are able to create a vampire child. Our blood does not distinguish types. We are able to give and take any to type."

"When the baby is born he or she will need some kind of type. Presumably the type you were while you were human."

I see where she is going with this.

"Did you know that Hunter hair is the same shade that my mom's was? Daddy was the one with fair features. Hunter is built much broader than any of the Stackhouse's and Remy is very lanky."

"Lover… do you think it's possible… wouldn't the Pythoness have mentioned it?"

"She all but said it Eric. Hadley and Remy were merely the vessel. I bet if we tested Hunter's DNA and mine….. Eric…. I bet…."

Her sobs do not allow her to finish her sentence. It wasn't needed anyway.

Jason gives her a minute to compose herself before he continues.

"Sook, I think that is exactly what Remy is thinking too. He's just too afraid to say it and is hiding behind his anger with Hadley. It's kinda what we all were thinking."

By the Gods! We've now gone from 'meant to be' to shared DNA. The old bat wasn't kidding when she said 'fate wants what it wants'. I couldn't love my son anymore but it does solve our problem. I want our bond stronger and with the new development we will not have to worry about Remy's blessing. It appears that we have much more than that.

Houmas House Plantation in Louisiana


	78. Chapter 78

Ok so I know this chapter is way overdue and it's very short but my work life is kicking my ass! I work in a seasonal industry and it's season right now. Trust me when I tell you that you don't want me writing after a 12 hour day. I really don't want to write just to write and get you guys something thats horrible. I would rather hold off and get you something from my heart! Forgive me for being a slacker and I promise that things will calm down soon and I'll get back on a normal schedule! Thanks to Val for getting this back to me so quickly. Oh! and Hello to Askars on the first episode of TB. I will never turn down a half naked viking!

Chapter 78

Hunter's POV

Keep running! Keep running! I moved as fast as I could and she still caught me before I made it to the end of the hall. She swooped me off my feet and then we really starting moving. She's so fast!

"Yoda! Yoda!"

I was laughing so hard and then the next thing I knew I was standing in my new room. Star Wars stuff was everywhere! My blanket, pillows, posters and even the curtains! This is so cool!

"I love it! I have the best room ever!" She was just walking around looking at stuff but I could see her trying not to smile. I was going to tease her but then I 'heard' him. Jason was thinking about Remy. I really tried to understand it all but some of it just didn't make any sense. I've never heard about blood types before. My mom's shields were locked tight and I couldn't hear anything from her.

"Pam, why is Uncle Jason talking about blood types and Remy? What's going on?"

I've never seen this look on her face. She looked at me like she was surprised or something then turned her face away.

"Hunter, maybe you should bring up your shields. Maybe they are talking about grown up stuff."

I knew she was lying. Why would she lie to me?

"Yoda… please… don't lie to me. Best friends don't lie." She looked over towards me again and I think I saw her eyes get all red at the corners like my daddy's did that one night. He explained to me that Vampires cry blood instead of tears but I never thought I would see Yoda cry. She's super tough.

She picked me up and hugged me to her then sat us down on my new bed. I laid my head on her shoulder and listed to her explain everything to me. She told me the truth and didn't leave anything out.

Remy wasn't my biological dad.

It doesn't seem like Hadley was my biological mom either.

I don't really understand why everyone thinks I'm going to get upset about all of this.

"Pam? Why are you freaking out over this? Uncle Jason is too. Gran told me all of this already."

I have no idea what happened next. I was upside down for a minute and then I think I spun around and somehow ended up in my desk chair with her sitting on the bed across from me.

"That. Was. Totally. Wicked! Can you do that again?" I think I made her mad. The look on her face is not to nice right now. Oops, now she pacing.

"What did Gran tell you Hunter? I've been freaking out over this for weeks. Jason wouldn't let me tell Eric. He didn't want to bother you guys with this. I expected tears and snot! You're heart rate isn't even rising. I just told you that the people you thought were you parents are not really…. God Fucking Damn it!"

She stops for a second and I wait to see if she's going to keep talking. After a minute I remind her of our deal.

"Shoes please."

Oh no! There is that look again. Maybe if I smile at her. It works with my mom. I knew it. I am good!

"Hunter, do not smile at me. I was a mess with worry over you. Then you pulled the BFF card on me. What did Gran tell you?"

"She just said that when I found out that something I thought was true and then all of a sudden wasn't true that I shouldn't worry about it. She said that what I wanted to be true actually would be the truth of it anyway."

She doesn't look like she believes me.

"What? It's what she said but she explained it better but it's what it sounded like to me. I found out something was a lie but what I wanted to be the truth was the truth."

"I was right by you when you were talking to her and I didn't hear anything like that being said."

"You are such a dummy! I'm a telepath! Remember?"

"Oh…yeah…"

"Yeah… Shoes…"

"NO!"

"Yep"

"Not happening my young Jedi."

"Ok. Well… I may have to get your make-up case out and give you a make-over while you're sleeping for the day then."

Wow! She is so super fast. I've never been tickled so fast in my life. I almost threw up. I can't move because my heads still spinning.

"Yoda?"

"Yes Hunter."

"Glamour him for me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, he's… still… Well…"

"You can say it. He's not my dad."

"No, he's not but the man that is your father will kill me if I do this behind his back."

I'll get my way one way or another. There's another Vampire I know. If Remy wants to be glamoured it's his choice. He's not my dad but I do care about him.

"Fine! Shoes!"

She stands up and stomps around before grabbing them from her feet and tossing them into the corner of my room.

"You are just like him. Do you know that? Just shorter! Stubborn little mini Eric! Those are vintage! Not just by a few years mind you. Truly vintage!"

I just stood there and looked at her, waiting for her to stop her temper tantrum. Then, she growled at me. She is so funny!

"OH! When did you start raising your eyebrow? Get your hands out of your front pockets! The world cannot handle two of you! Does your mother see you act just like him?"

I am so glad Yoda is my best friend. She's so much fun.

"Hey Pam."

"What?"

"I missed you."

"Yeah… yeah… yeah…"

"Hey Pam."

"What?"

"I love you."

She moved faster than I've ever seen her move before. She's right in front of me and I jump into her arms.

"I… love…you…. too….Luke…"


	79. Chapter 79

I own nothing... These characters belong to Charlaine Harris and I just play in her world.

Thanks for following and reviewing. Happy 4th of July!

Chapter 79

Eric's POV

We said our good nights to the others. Claude was planning to work around the house tomorrow so he could get his belongings set up and wanted to retire to his room. Bubba and Jason were in the one of the living rooms watching an old Happy Day's marathon. Tomorrow evening we will sit down together with the family and decide which course of action to take with Remy. I do understand his desire to keep Hunter from hurting but I don't think glamour will be the best solution. The last thing I want to do is lie to my son.

I watch as my wife looks curiously around our new home. Our family has done a wonderful job setting things up for us. It's not over decorated or ostentatious like I feared it would be. I made sure that Claude reined Pam in a bit a few times. Sookie is not showy and she wanted our house to feel like a home not some sort of display for antiques and fine furnishings. The house feels comfortable and liveable to me and by the look on her face, I'm certain she feels the same.

We have two large living rooms both housing large televisions and proportional furniture for relaxation. The one Jason and Bubba are in currently is more for the adults and the one at the further end of the house is set up more for the children. The dining room is simple yet elegant. It hosts a large table with seating for twelve. Its décor can serve for fine dining but is still casual enough for a simple family meal. There are also two office areas set up at each end of the house. My office is located near the living room set up for the children. If there is work I need to attend to I will be close by while Sookie entertains Hunter and our little one once he or she arrives. The other office is an area where Pam or Claude can work from if needed.

Throughout the house there are photos and mementos of our family. Jason gathered many pictures and keepsakes from the storage unit Sookie housed her belongings in. He also added some things of his own from their past and had the others do the same. There are photos of Hunter as a small child, Claude and Claudine from throughout the years and some of Pam and I as well. Pam has placed all the framed photos randomly about the house. In every room or hallway there is a reminder of one of the family members. The ones of Jason and Sookie are quite adorable. My wife has been silent during our tour but once we reach the foyer of the house she can no longer contain her excitement.

The foyer is large enough to be a small room. The ceiling is at least ten feet high and in the center rests a beautiful chandelier. There is an elegant sitting bench and small buffet hutch that can collect keys or mail. Above the hutch is the family portrait Jason had commissioned. It was taken on our wedding night after the Council took their leave. Remy had taken the photo and therefore is the only one missing but I wonder now if this was a sign of what was to come. I have a feeling his presence will not be as frequent as the others.

"Eric, the house is perfect!"

"I agree with you Lover. They did an excellent job preparing it for us. It feels as if always lived here."

"The décor is great but I think it's all the family photos that make it so homey to me. I had no idea they were doing that. Don't get me wrong all the artwork and accents are nice but everyone room is set up with some sort of memento of someone in our life. My Gran would love this. It's that kind of stuff is what makes a house a home… memories, ya know?"

I know exactly what she means. While we were looking at my office I saw a framed drawing that Hunter had done while we were on the island sitting on the corner of my desk. In his childlike scrawl he drew Sookie, him and myself playing on the beach. Written above each of us was 'mommy', 'daddy' and 'hunter' and at the bottom he had written 'my family'. He had shown it to me when I rose for the night. When he proudly showed Pam she asked if she could have it because she knew the perfect place for it at the house. Yes, it was placed in the perfect place.

She smiles softly at me. She knows me so well.

"Your thinking about that drawing on your desk aren't you?"

I laugh and nod my head yes. What can I say it's just the little things that make this all the better.

I reach out and take her hand. "Come. Let's go to bed Lover. You need your rest and we need to explore our bedroom area."

I lead her towards the steps that descend into the lower level of the house. It's been completely redone and refinished. I had the workers install a separate dehumidifier and air purification system for our sleep quarters. I wanted to make sure the air my family breathes is clean and free from any sort of bacteria while they sleep. The rooms are painted in light colors and all the furnishings are a deep mahogany wood. Our room is in the center of two rooms for the children. We stop by Hunters room first. It houses a double bed and dressers along with a book shelf filled with appropriate reading materials for him. The nursery is still set up for a small office but we will begin to make changes in there soon. Across the hall is a small bathroom with a shower, a room for linens and such and then a small room to view the security monitors around the house.

The security of our house is immense. Once we enter our bedroom I will put the house on lockdown. The others will be able to access it easily and I will add Hunter and Sookie tomorrow evening. Bubba, Jason, Pam, Claude and myself are already set up within the system. If they wish to go out tomorrow someone will be able to open the doors. Once the system is activated a finger print recognition must be provided or the door will not open; even the glass inner doors that over look the backyard areas are locked down. Claude has done extensive ward work to keep us safe as well. We are protected by magic and modern technology. Any attempt to breach our living quarters is almost impossible.

Finally we come to our bedroom. I open the door and hear her gasp. It's gorgeous and very appropriate for the two of us. The cream colored walls brighten the room and offset the dark color of the wood furnishings. Our bed is large enough to fit almost the entire family. I had a custom California king extended and it added the width of a double bed to its already large size. The bedding is bold dark wine color and amongst it a dozen or so ornately designed throw pillows. The bed sits high… almost if on risers. Hmmm… I wonder…..

I scoop my lover in my arms and gently toss her on the edge of the bed. I reach down and wrap her legs around my waist. Fuck! It's the perfect height. I hear her sweet laughter bounce around the room.

"Mmmm… My wife…. This bed is the perfect height…"

I further prove my point as I thrust my hips forward to grind my aching cock along her center. She gently thrusts back towards me and calls out my name.

"Eric…"

The time for talking has ended. I need her…I ache for her… and oh! how I want her.

I capture her lips in mine as I continue to thrust my hips forward. Her arms wrap around my neck and pull me down on to her. My tongue mingles with hers and I relish in the taste of her…so sweet… so addictive. My lips break free from hers only because she needs to breathe. I begin to trail kisses and soft love bites down along her cheek then her neck. I nibble and suck along her pulse point and move in for the kill. Her weakness… the soft little spot right below her ear.

"Jesus Eric… please…"

And….that's my cue. I grab the hem of my shirt and rip it up off my body and the frenzy starts. Cloths are tossed around the room by both of us. Once we are naked she resumes her prior position. By the Gods I love her! I lean down and drag my chest along hers…rubbing on her like a cat in heat. It gets me the reaction I desired. Her moans and pleas fill the room. I adjust my body so that my cock rubs up and down the length of her opening but not allowing myself to slip inside her….over and over the head of my cock slides within her folds and over her nub. I will never get enough of her heat…her tightness….her scent.

Her hands grasp the comforter as I tease her. I can feel more and more of her juices begin to flow as her body prepares itself for my entry. She is so responsive and it fuels my need to be inside her once again. I lean forward once again thus trapping my raging cock against her and I begin to suckle softly on her right nipple. I know what she wants and gentle is not it. I've learned that her breasts have become quite tender but her nipples are not. They are very sensitive and she loves when I suck on them roughly as long as I'm not gripping her breast tightly I'm good to go. Before she can protest against my gentle actions, I begin to suck harder. Her hips thrust forward and she starts grinding on my cock with more vigor. I know what's coming next. Her hands will grab my head and pull me closer to her breast so I switch quickly so I can give her other nipple equal attention. I suck harder and flick my tongue with vamp speed tightening the little bud even more. She continues to seek her pleasure in gliding her clit along the head of my dick. I can tell she's getting close. Her legs stiffen a bit and her breathing is more erratic.

This is my moment… it's almost as good as my own orgasm. I open the bond and pull her in so I can feel her pleasure as if it's my own. I feel her begin to pulsate and then the rush her of juices flow from her body along my cock. I reach up and tweak the nipple that's not in my mouth with my index finger and thumb…. And she explodes. I close off all my other senses and I allow her pleasure to wash over me. I make an effort to restrain my own moment. I don't want to cum just yet. I keep thrusting my cock along her to extend her pleasure and slow my attentions to her breasts while she recovers. I kiss her softly on the lips and wait for her signs that she is ready for me to precede. It depends on her mood. It's sometimes a giggle, a sly smile or her thrusting her tongue into my mouth that gives the notion of what she wants. I can read it from her actions or I can access it through our new connections but, it's always her lead…her desire…her wish…my command.

A giggle let me know she wants to be playful and silly in our love making. A sly little smile tells me that she wants to make love and I need to keep her close and cherish her. A tongue thrust into my mouth is a demand to take her…claim her… and fuck the living shit out of her. I kiss her again and wait for my sign. She breaks free from our passionate embrace and smiles softly at me. Ah! Making love…how sweet it is.

"Husband…I love you…"

There has never been a more meaningful expression ever spoken to me that the words that have passed from her lips.

"And I you my wife… so very much..."

I pull my hips back and allow my cock to line up at her entrance then I slowly begin to fill her. The feeling is just as intense as the very first time I sheathed myself in her heat. This is best… This is right…

I pull my body up from hers a bit so that I can run the length of my cock along her nub at each thrust in and each thrust out making sure to shift myself up at just the right time along her g-spot at every stroke inward. Her pleasure will always be first and foremost. Her body is tired and she's had a long day so I ensure every effort to do the majority of the work. I tilt and adjust her hips so I can hit every angle without her having to seek it out. Slowly and with purchase I work her body. She continues to cry out and praise me for my efforts.

"Eric… so good… mmmm… don't stop…."

I capture her lips in mine and communicate through my kiss the love I hold for her. I can feel her tightening around me. Her moment is building… her body is just about to let go.

"Lover, give it to me…I want to feel your body clamp down on me… Cum for me my love…"

I nip and suck on her neck then work my way towards her breast where I bite gently along her nipple to take a small sip of her blood once her orgasm is about to take over. Her blood is so much sweeter in the height of her passion. Her orgasm takes her over while I enjoy her blood. Once she has calmed down I kiss her passionately while I continue to pump in and out of her. I break free and bite into my wrist and offer it to her. Her sweet lips suckle my skin and at her first pull of my blood my orgasm is ripped from by body. My cock pulsates and my balls tighten and I release my seed deep within her tight channel. I roar as she continues to draw my life's essence from me...correction both my life essences. My cum and my blood.

We have our routine worked out perfectly. I enjoy the sweetness of her blood during her orgasm and she enjoys the feel of my fangs in her flesh as her pleasure takes her over just as I enjoy the feel of my blood entering her body as my orgasm takes me.

I calm down and kiss away the small remnants of my blood from her lips and then gather her into my arms…she's sated and very sleepy. I place her in our bed then gather up a wash cloth to clean us both up. I pull out a nightgown for her and help her into it and then settle her back into bed. Once I've dressed myself in a pair of boxers I turn on the small lamp on the night stand and join her in bed. She wiggles in close to me and kisses my chest and neck before she finds her comfortable spot. My arms tighten around her in my efforts to pull her in closer to me.

"Sleep my love. Tomorrow your demon lawyer will be here for us to sign all the paperwork for our assets and then Dr. Ludwig will be coming by to examine you. Make sure to wake Claude so he can go over the security with you. I love you."

She replies in a soft sleep filled voice.

"Ok… I love you too."

It's still early and I have a few hours before dawn but for now I just lay with her and enjoy her presence. I feel her emotions though our bond and try to open myself up further so that I may get a glimpse of a dream or two that she may have. It's difficult but it has happened once or twice before. She will remain laying here with me like this for a while then once she is deep in her slumber she will pull away and adjust her body to a more comfortable position. It is then that I will allow myself to check things over and make sure to confirm our meetings for tomorrow evening. Before the day takes me to my death sleep and once she has rolled onto her back, I will spend time admiring my child that is growing within her. I speak to my child in Old Norse and send love and comfort into our bond. I want my child to recognize my voice and I long for the day to come where I can hold him or her in my arms. Hopefully, my body will awaken early in the day as it will allow me to have more time with her and Hunter before the lawyer arrives.


	80. Chapter 80

Thank you so much for all the reviews and new story alerts. You guys are the best and I absolutely love everyone's comments... they fuel the muse. I own nothing.. please don't sue!

Chapter 80

Erics' POV

I wake from my slumber to the sound of soft laughter and giggles. I can feel that it's not yet sundown and I play possum so that I can eavesdrop on the conversation going on in the room, although, much to my despair that doesn't happen My son races over to the bed and pounces on me like a cat.

"Daddy! You're awake!"

I pull him into my arms and hug him close to me.

"Hello my son. Did you have a good morning?" His smile lights up his face. He has had a very good day. He nods yes and I hear my wife chuckle.

"Tell me of the day you and your mother had. Lover, come join us on the bed."

My beautiful wife comes to my side as my son sits Indian style across from us and begins to go over their morning.

"Well, Mommy and I slept in then we had the best breakfast. She made us chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast. I set the table and buttered the toast. Uncle Jason was up already and doing work in the garden so I made sure to call him in. Did you know he eats enough for two people? Mommy's having a baby and he ate more than she did!"

He shakes his head in disbelief and we all laugh.

"I helped Mommy sort the clothes for the laundry until Uncle Claude came in and shooed us away. We came back to our room down here so we could watch a movie while we waited for you to get up. Mommy says we have to talk about Remy but I already talked to Yoda last night. What time does the doctor get here I want to see the baby!"

His thought process stuns me. Is he not concerned about this new information? It seems as if he isn't. He looks at me curiously waiting for my answer.

"She will be coming around midnight. You will need to take a nap if you want to stay up… that is… if, the doctor allows you to be in the room. We will have to speak to her."

"Ok Daddy. I'm gonna watch the rest of Megamind."

He jumps down off the bed and hops onto the love seat in the corner of our room and continues to watch his movie. I laugh and raise my eyebrow in question to my wife, who has been silent the last few minutes.

She smiles and begins her explanation of things through our new connection.

"_He got Pam to spill the beans to him… Apparently, my Gran spoke to him telepathically while they were here. She told him when he found out something that he thought was true was actually a lie. That it we be what he wanted anyway. So, since he found out Remy and Hadley weren't his actual parents and that it appears that we are… well he couldn't be happier right now if we told him Christmas was going to be every day. He said… 'I knew it! I knew I wouldn't lose them too._'."

I listen as she explains everything to me that they spoke of today. Hunter's only concern was that he felt he didn't look like his parents. The amazing and glorious person my wife is…found the link and showed him the proof he needed to reassure him. I waited patiently for her to go upstairs and gather the photos of her parents. As she explained last night, it was her father that she got her fair features from. Her mother's hair was a darker blonde, almost brown color. Her father had light blond hair and my Lover got his sky blue eyes. Her mother's eyes were the same hazel color that Hunter has and the hair color is identical. He is also definitely built more like me than he is a Stackhouse or shall I say Brignant. The men on her side of the family are not very tall and have a slimmer build. Remy is a bit taller but still a slimmer build as well. Hunter is tall for his age. He's almost 5 feet tall and is huskier but not over weight. His back is broad and his thighs and legs are not scrawny like Remy's or Jason. They are thick and strong…like I was at his age.

I look closer at the photo of Michelle Stackhouse and I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance before. It's almost as if she was Hunter's mother. By the Gods! How did I miss this!

"_Eric… None of us noticed it. Jason and Claude were shocked as well. I wouldn't have thought anything of it until I looked at him and then the photo. You remember Hadley's mother, my Aunt Linda, was my dad's sister. There couldn't be a connection to make this coincidence. He looks just like my mother….look at her eyes and tell me they aren't the same as Hunters. Oh my god! Our son looks just like my mother. I'm having trouble processing this in my head Eric_."

I pull her closer to me to comfort her as I glance over to my son.

"_Lover, we can have the doctor do a DNA test tonight if you like but I will tell you this…He will have my blood tonight. I do not like this weak bond and I want my connection to him to be stronger. I will not wait on this any longer_."

She nods and kisses me softly on the lips. For the next half hour we simply lay next to one another occasionally kissing softly talking of what needs to be done later tonight. She is getting hungry and is going to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the family.

"Hunter, I need to go and cook dinner do you want to come upstairs to help me?"

I can see he is getting sleepy while he lays there watching his film.

"Can I stay here and watch another movie Mommy? Daddy, will you watch Ice Age with me? It's really funny."

His hair is sticking up on the side and his eyes are heavy; longing for sleep.

"Of course, I will my son. Now…Scoot over."

He jumped up to change the DVD and then bounced around for a moment on the love seat before I settled in behind him. I lay on my side with my long legs hanging over the edge and he scooted up next to me with his back against my chest using my arm as a pillow. Sookie looked at us with tears in her eyes as she kissed us both on the lips before heading off to the kitchen.

Before she made it through the door I called out to her.

"My lover…." She stopped and her body turned back towards us. I smiled and waggled my eyebrows at her.

"We love you."

She responded in kind. Hunter giggled and returned his attention to his movie. He only made it about a half hour or so before he fell into a deep sleep. I couldn't bring myself to move. I didn't want to disturb him but I also wanted our time together. I loved every minute I spent lying with him next to me.

I allowed myself to lay with him until Sookie came to get him for dinner. When she returned she sat on the floor and stroked his hair. She silently looked upon him lovingly much like I had done for last hour and a half.

"He looks so peaceful. I don't have the heart to wake him."

I took her hand in mine and together we watched our child sleep.

A little while later dinner was served and Hunter and Jason went out to the yard while Sookie and I met with the lawyer. Thankfully the sun had set prior to Desmond's arrival. I followed Fintan's request and guarded my new ability jealously. I wanted know no-one to know I was able to day walk outside of our family. I trusted the demon but I've learned only to trust to a certain level. It was not pertinent that have this information regardless of how he helped us.

Our meeting was quite brief. Sookie only needed to sign her documents to officially change her name to 'Northman'. It was a simple task really but I loved the fact that she now shared my name. She smiled the entire time she signed her paperwork. It took us only a half an hour to complete all the tasks but one. I used my makers call to get Pam's ass moving. She must have been primping with her hair or something and she knew I needed her shortly after night fall.

"My wife, Desmond has one final set of papers you need to sign but first allow Pam, Bubba and myself to step outside."

I wanted the house in her name alone. I didn't want to worry about any of my kind being able to enter. She would need to invite us back into the house once she signed the paperwork. I knew she would catch on quickly.

"Eric, don't do what I think you are trying to do. We talked about this. What is mine is yours and vice versa."

"Lover, I will take no chances on this. I want you safe at all times. It's just a piece of paper or are planning on divorcing me? Maybe you're worried that I will try to take half?"

She rolled her eyes then I think she tried to growl at me but it was too damn funny to take seriously.

"Eric….."

"Sookie…"

I placed my fingers against her lips to silence her.

"It's just a house my Lover. Bricks and mortar mean nothing to me in comparison to the peace of mind this will bring. I know we have many levels of security but give me this please my love."

I can feel her give up through the bond.

"You really are an ass sometimes, you know that right?"

I nod my head in a 'yes' motion to her.

"But you love me anyway….and my ass…"

"Fine! Give me the damn papers and you three step outside so you're not propelled there by some stupid magical force. This is ridiculous. It's all of you guy's home too, no one should be invited in."

I stepped outside while laughing at her little rant. She signed the papers quickly and asked Pam to try to enter.

She signed the papers quickly and looked at Pam and began to speak, sensing that she was about to invite Pam in, I interrupted. "My lover, don't invite us in yet, Pam try to enter."

Pam tried without success and then Bubba did as well. Neither of them could enter. I was very curious to see if an invitation could keep me from my bonded life mate.

"Do not invite me in just yet my Lover. Let me test a theory I have."

I focused on our bonds and opened them wide. I looked over to Claude who was smiling at me and I walked straight into the house. He laughed and everyone was stunned.

"Oh my sweet undead Cousin, I told you both at your wedding. You are one soul, one being, one heart. What you have will show no markings to others but it does live within you both. Nothing can separate you… not an invitation… not time… nor worldly realms. We are only seeing the beginning of what you both will learn."

The poor demon almost falls over and gasps.

"You are life mated?"

I nod and he rushes to my wife.

"My dear child, you're Grandfather would be ecstatic. Congratulations to you both. I was aware of your protection from the Council, of course, but they did not disclose all of the details of your wedding."

He had knelt down close to her and taken her hand in his. He's a Supe and I'm certain he became aware of her condition.

"Eric… Is she… Oh… how…blessed by the Gods!"

Like I said, I trust him but it's not really any of his concern about the 'how', but really the 'how' is not really his concern.

"The 'how' is not important but, yes. She is with child and the doctor will be arriving later this evening to meet with us. Please, for our privacy keep this to yourself Desmond."

"Of course, of course… You are right….The 'how' does not matter. My heart filled congratulations to you both."

Just then Hunter comes back into the house with Jason in tow. He rushes to my side and looks up at me.

"Daddy, I love my play things in the back yard. Thank you."

I kiss him softly on the head and tell him that he is very welcome. Desmond looks shocked once again but then I see the recognition in his eyes. He puts it all together. Prince Hunter Northman. I'm already planning on how soon we can legally change his name. We will need to meet soon with the lawyer once again. After, we talk things over with Remy.

"Eric, Sookie, congratulation on the news of both of your children. If need anything else, please do not hesitate to call. I am always at your service."

He smiles at my wife and Claude walks him out. I'm sure Desmond has quite a few questions and Claude will handle it as he sees fit. He is one of the few I trust entirely.


	81. Chapter 81

Where we left off…..

Eric, Sookie, Hunter and Claude are finally back in Shreveport! They come home to find Bubba, Pam and Jason at the house and then the cat is out of the bag… Everyone knows Sookie is pregnant. They tour the house and have hot Viking sex while Hunter gets Pam to spill the beans on Remy wanting to be glammoured into believing that he only knows Hunter through Sookie and Eric. Sookie, Eric and Hunter spend the late day together and during this family moment we find out that Hunter bears a striking resemblance to Sookie's mother Michelle. Finally, Desmond comes over so that Sookie can sign all of her paperwork. It turns out that Eric does not need an invitation to get into the house since it's where Sookie is.

I am truly sorry that it has been so long since my last update but my computer is not a happy camper and has been giving me suicide notes. I think I have it fixed….let's keep our fingers crossed though! I have quite a bit more to say in this story so I hope you guys stick with me. It's a short chapter but I promise more is coming soon!

Thank you! I own nothing! Please don't sue

Chapter 81

Eric's POV

The family settles back into a comfortable conversation after the demon lawyer has left. We have a few things to discuss before Dr. Ludwig arrives. I gather my thoughts on how to approach the subject of Remy but the current debate between Jason and Pam distracts me.

"Pam, I don't care that you like those flowers over by the swing set! I'm telling you that if you have the grounds keeper put them there again the little ones will get stung! They draw too many bees."

Pam rolls her eyes at him. She has her sight on what she has called 'the vision of perfection' and she's determined not to give in.

"And I'm telling you Jason… If you don't have him put those hydrangeas back where they were, you and I are going to have a big problem. DO. NOT. MESS. WITH. MY. BUSHES!"

"Stupid… stubborn… all knowing…vampire… When was the last time you were out in the day time? And in the Louisiana heat? Kid's sweat… Bees like sweat… Do you want Hunter or the baby getting stung? What if one of them is allergic?"

Why did we want the family living with us again? They are going to kill each other over stupid flowers.

"Both of you stop!" My words do nothing. Pam glares at me and continues to argue with Jason. Perhaps, Sookie can rescind her invitation and I can glamour Jason so he shuts the hell up.

"What makes you the expert on ground keeping? Don't you work for the city of Bon Temps shoveling gravel or something of that ridiculous nature? I hired the best landscaping crew in Shreveport."

"Yes, I work for the city. And, yes I have experience in this kinda stuff. We take care of the local park and everyone who works on my crew knows that you DO NOT put flowering plants or bushes close to where the kids play! The only reason the landscaper didn't say anything to you is because you are a TYRANT! They were afraid to give their opinions."

I can see everyone try to hold their laughter at the sight of these two. If they were left to continue nothing would get accomplished tonight.

"Pamela! Enough for now! Jason! Do not look so smug. You both will shut up for now about the plants. We have things we must discuss before the doctor arrives."

Pam goes to open her mouth and Jason is still trying to look like he's won.

"Not a word from either of you. I will not stand around arguing over plants, bushes and bees. Sookie will talk to the landscapers and see what is recommended. Jason if you are right you will not gloat and Pam, you will listen to what the landscapers recommend. I'm sure that if the plants need to be moved back a few feet that you 'vision' will not suffer."

She glares at Jason and then lets out a growl. He simply blows her a kiss and sits back down at the table. All I can do I shake my head and laugh. I'm beginning to think that the both of them will be good practice for my children's teenage years.

Finally, everyone except Remy is present. It's time for us to discuss what is to be done about the relationship between him and Hunter.

"Is everyone aware of Remy's requests?"

Hunter is the first person I look towards for confirmation. He said earlier that Pam told him about everything and I'm certain that she was thorough in her explanation. Once I see his affirmative response I then look to the others. I'm not sure when everything was discussed but the entire family is on the same page now.

I clarify the situation not out of necessity but for myself. I have so many mixed emotions as I recall to the others Remy's wishes and reasoning. One part of me is furious that he would allow us to alter his memories… that he would be willing to give up all those years of Hunter's life so easily. There is, however, another part of me that knows that this must be tearing him up inside. He has worried, struggled and tried his hardest to find a way to make the best decisions when it comes to Hunters needs. He's been alone in all of this. He has basically put his life on hold in order to adapt to a child he couldn't relate to or he didn't feel a close bond to; despite him being Hunter's father. His life must have been hell…the guilt and uncertainty unbearable. After taking a moment to reflect on this I finally realize that I can only do what Remy asks of me. I have so much gratitude and respect for what he has done for Hunter in our absence. I owe him this. I will not deny him this chance to have his own life. Hunter is a part of me and Remy gave all he could to shelter him when I could not.

I look over to my wife and see the tears sliding down her cheeks. No words are needed between us. Silently we both pray that we are making the right choice for our son.

"Hunter, what would you like me to do my son? This decision affects you the most." He takes a deep breath and in a soft whisper he begins to speak.

"His thoughts really began to change around my last birthday. His mind was always looking for a way to help me. But every time he decided to call someone he would worry about if I would get hurt or if they wouldn't believe me…even when he watched a movie or if he was driving it was all he could think about."

"His dreams are the worst. They are always about a life that doesn't include me or at least the real me…if I'm even in the dream at all. At the beach, before he left, all he could think about was that now he had he away out. You guys would take care of me but then he would feel guilty. His thoughts are never going to change Daddy. He's always going to be confused. It's not fair to him. He's a good person. I know how bad people think and he's not bad. He's not bad Daddy….he's not."

It was with those last words that the damn broke. I scooped him in to my arms and let him cry. Sookie quickly joins us and we both do our best to comfort him. I can feel through my bond with Pam a very intense wave of hurt. I glance over to her and watch as she turns her head away from us before retreating into the other room. She wasn't quick enough though. I saw the streaks of blood on her cheeks she was trying to hide. I continue to comfort my wife and son while I give Pam a moment to pull herself together.

The others keep close to us as a constant reminder that we are not alone in our sadness. Jason sits next to Bubba both with unshed tears in their eyes and Claude stands behind them. All of us want to shield Hunter from anything that could cause him pain. Pam returns and I place a loving kiss on my son's forehead and then my wife's. Pam looks toward me and waits for my direction on how to proceed. I nod once to her. She knows what is to be done.

I watch as she comes forward to place a kiss on the top of Hunters head then whispers to him 'I love you' before she blurs out of the room.


	82. Chapter 82

I know it has been wayyyyyy to long, and I apologize but as always real life is an ass kicker lately. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are the best. On another note, I hope all our readers on the east coast are doing well. I'm in Pennsylvania so we only had to deal with rain but my thoughts and prayers are with those who were effected by Sandy.

Chapter 82

Eric's POV

After Pam leaves to handle Remy's glamouring I simply comfort Sookie and Hunter. I contemplate postponing Dr. Ludwig's visit but after further thought I refrain. My hopes are that our visit from the doctor will ease the hurt and we can focus on a joyous event in our lives. I can feel the sadness rolling through the bond. My wife is hurting for our son and also for Remy. I fill our bond with love and send them both as much positive energy as I can. I quietly call for Claude. I have seen him work his magic with Hunter before. Hunter needs what my wife calls a 'Claude cuddle'. He comes to sit next to us and pulls Hunter into his arms.

I watch as he whispers words of comforts and shares energy with my son. It still amazes me. I can feel his emotions through the bond but I cannot feel his spark like I can my wife's. Hopefully, tonight that will change.

A short time passes and the mood seems to lighten. Claude has Hunter talking about what he likes best about the house and Jason is giving is input as well. I am shocked to hear how much work Jason has done to the outside of the house this past two months. He's spent a lot of time here working on the grounds making sure that everything is secure for Hunter. A call breaks up our conversations. Doctor Ludwig has arrived and thanks to Claude's extensive ward work around our home she is unable to enter. The hobbit like woman enters the foyer muttering comments about paranoid Fairies and Vampires.

"Will one of you please explain to me why this house is has more magic around it than the Vatican itself? I've only seen this level of protection around the meeting house of the High Council!"

She continues to walk further and suddenly stops dead in her tracks. I hear a loud gasp and see her hand clutch at her chest. I watch as she takes a deep breath, her eyes close, and then she finally gathers her composure.

"Viking, you have a 'living' thing on your right hand, which appears to be a ring of some sort. You're wife is pregnant but smells exactly like a vampire and last…but not least… The little boy sitting next to you has an 'aura' identical to yours, which…by the way, is usually…completely impossible. Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here?"

Everyone is silent and I am not quite certain where to begin when explaining to her. But, as always my son finds a way to simplify things.

"Hi! You must be the doctor. I'm Hunter. I'm not sure what an 'aura' is but he's my dad so that must be why we match. Can't you see Mommy drinking milk? Vampires can't drink milk and of course she having a baby! That's why Daddy called you. Did you bring your machine? I really want to see the baby. I took a nap and everything today so I could stay up late. Can I be in the room?"

I do the only thing that I can at this point. I throw my head back and roar with laughter. The others join in and then my wife, being the true southern belle that she is, welcomes the doctor.

"Dr. Ludwig, welcome to our home. Can I get you something to drink? Water or hot tea?"

The poor woman just stands there for a minute.

"Do you have anything stronger? I'm sure I'm gonna' need it."

Under her breath I hear her say something to the effect of how it's never boring with the two of us. Claude has taken it upon himself to set up the spare bedroom for the doctor to work in. He leads us there and then begins to explain to Ludwig what is going on.

"Doctor, you are aware of our family's protection from the Council correct?" With her affirmative answer he continues.

"Good. You know that any information pertaining to the family must be kept silent at our request. The information we speak of is not to be shared with anyone. We will only share details with others when needed."

She listens in awe as he tells her that after we healed my Wife, she and I became life mates. He confirms her suspicions that he did, in fact, share his fertility essence with Sookie and explains how I am now fertile as well. He leaves out anything that had to do with Niall and the Ancient one's presence and claims the whole situation as his own doing. She begins to question Sookie about how she is feeling.

"So little lady, did you have a cycle before you conceived?"

My wife is glowing the entire time as answers all her questions. No, she didn't have a cycle. Yes, she has been vomiting; basically they cover every aspect of early pregnancy symptoms. No, spotting or cramping. Yes, lots of sex. I listen to what they are saying but I mostly relish in the emotions I feel coming from my wife. She's beyond ecstatic. She never once complained about any of her symptoms. Hunter is waiting patiently next her at the head of the bed. He's expressed many times how 'he can't wait to see the baby' since we told him we would be seeing the doctor once we got home.

"Viking, how will you answer when other's question your claim on this child? Invitro?"

I've already thought of this. Sookie and I have not discussed it but I knew there would be no one that would believe that I fathered a child…no matter how much the child may look like me. It's impossible for vampires…well… not all vampires. I've always been one in a million! I care not what others will think. My wife is happy, this is what matters. I was able to fulfill one of her dreams… our dream.

What I did not expect was Hunter's reaction.

"Don't you believe that he's my daddy?"

Doctor Ludwig doesn't know what to say. She's not been informed of our other unique situation. My wife begins to talk to Hunter in her efforts to calm him down. She reminds him about how we wanted to have the doctor take a look at their blood.

"Hunter, remember what we talked about. We are going to have Doctor Ludwig do some tests on our blood and our DNA. But, it doesn't matter what the tests say, right? You are our son and there is nothing or anyone who can change that."

We spoke to him about this earlier when he was still insecure about his appearance when Sookie showed him the photos of her mother… his grandmother, Michelle.

Doctor Ludwig looks as if she's going to ask some more questions but I stop her. We will deal with one thing at a time. She has now finished the question and answer part of her examination. It's now time for the physical portion. She takes out a small microphone and has Sookie lift her shirt to expose her abdomen. After moving it around for a minute I hear it. It's the glorious sound that I've heard for the last week but now it's not muffled…it's amplified. It's the sound of our child's heartbeat.

_Whoosh whoosh whoosh whoossh whoosh whoosh _

I'm on the other side of my wife before anyone can blink. I take her hand in mine while I kiss the tears from her eyes. The doctor allows us to listen for a few minutes before she continues.

"Well, everything sounds good with the heartbeat. It's very strong. Why don't we get a look at him or her?"

Claude grabs Hunter and they step outside the rooms for a minute until she gets Sookie prepared for the internal examine. We know from my Wife's' last examination how Claude feels about the female anatomy and he's sworn that he will not allow Hunter to be 'scarred for life' as he put it by seeing his mother in such a way.

The examination is over quickly and everything appears as it should. Sookie cringes as the doctor pulls out the strange looking wand. I have to chuckle. I'm quite wider than the instrument and just a tad bit longer. Why does she cringe? Do I hurt her and she's not telling me? Does she wish I was smaller? Through our bond I hear her laugher then her comment.

"_Silly Viking! It's not the same as you. The plastic doesn't give or have any softness to it. It's just not that comfortable for any woman but it's safe and will let us see the baby. I'm fine." _

The doctor inserts the wand but before she can turn on the screen to the monitor I stop her. I call Claude and Hunter back into the rooms so that they can see our child for the first time as Sookie and I do.

Once they enter and the lights are dimmed all eyes are on the small screen. After the doctor searches for a minute I see a small area that is different from the rest of what I've seen. I don't get a chance to ask if I am looking at my child when I see a small flickering happening. The doctor clicks another button and I once again hear the sound of my child's heartbeat. Tears fill my eyes as I watch and listen in sync. My living child, not one I created with my blood and vampire magic. A child… that will live, breathe, grow and nurse from my wife's breast.

I bend down further to rest my head on my wife's shoulder while we stare at the screen. Claude has taken her hand and my son has moved closer to stand next to me. He then bends over and kisses the top portion of Sookie's stomach, where his sister or brother lies growing strong, and whispers 'I love you'.

Three words that usually hold more than enough meaning no longer do. Love is not a strong enough emotion for what I feel at this moment. There are no words I can come up with to describe what I feel right now. I've lived over a thousand years. I've seen unbelievable things, much of which have been in the last few months, and still yet, nothing can compare to this. I can only imagine what emotions will break through when I hold my second child in my arms for the first time.

Ludwig clicks some buttons on the machine then makes notes on measurements and whatnot. After another few clicks, pictures begin to print out. Hunter jumps up and runs to her side.

"I want a picture! Daddy, can I have a picture too?" I look over and nod to the doctor. What my son wants… my son gets. He can't seem to stop staring at the photo. Out of all the family, other than my wife and myself, he is the most excited. He hates being an only child. He still longs for the life we had in his vision. He is aware that things will not be the same this time around but still he misses the siblings he saw.

"Claude, do you want to come to my room with me? I want to put this on my picture wall. Yoda will be jealous that I got a picture first."

I call out for him before he can take off to be back in ten minutes. He still needs to be checked over

They are barely out of the room before Ludwig begins her questions. I don't have much time but I know I have to give her something to go on. Hunter and I need to have a blood exchange and she's not going to like me taking the blood of a child. One thing I've always admired about her is that she has ethics. She will not harm or allow harm to come to innocents in her presence.

I go through the main points of our situation and I explain to her that it was the Pythoness herself that explained to us the Hunter was 'meant to be' our child. Sookie interjects and tells her of how our son looks very similar his grandmother. She is very thoughtful as we explain the minor details. After a moment of contemplation she begins to tell us what she can do to help us document his heritage.

"This is a very fascinating situation. I have a few tests we can do tonight and before the night is through I can have the results. Eric, even though you are Vampire, you still have DNA. It's not living but never the less it is still within you. I can do a simple paternity test with the three of you. How do you want to exchange blood with the child? I'm not very comfortable with you biting him."

I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"Ludwig, you have known me for how many years? Do you really think I force my child to be bitten? Perhaps, you could use one of those things… What are they called again…? Oh! Yes, a needle."

Hunter and Claude have now returned. Perfect timing!

"Yes, I do have a needle but for the strongest bond to form a mutual exchange is best. It's always preferred to be done at the same time. Wait… why am I explaining this to you? Viking! Do you think it would really work as well if it was not done at the same time?"

I'm starting to feel bad for her. Everything she's known… and let's face it, she knows a lot… she's the best supernatural doctor on this side of the world… has basically just been turned around. What Sookie, Hunter and I have is beyond anyone's experience or knowledge.

"I can already feel him extremely well and it was only once that he's had my blood. I've never had his."

She covers the amazement that skirts across her face quickly and then nods. It doesn't take long for her to 'swab' our cheeks and collect her samples. She will take these with her tonight. She is confident that she will have our answers before dawn. Hunter is now standing next to me and flinches when he sees her grab a needle for drawing his blood from her case.

"Daddy, I don't want a needle."

"It will only hurt for a minute. Do not be afraid my son."

He stands tall and proud before me.

"I'm not afraid. I don't want the needle. I want to do it the way it supposed to be done; at the same time. I'm not scared. You would never hurt me."

I can see the determination in his eyes. He's stubborn…just like his mother. There is no swaying him on this. My son is taking his first steps to becoming a man. He knows what he wants and he's not going to back down. I look towards my wife for her approval. She's looks apprehensive but she nods her head. I can sense she's searching his reasons for his choice in his mind. His gaze never falters as the moment passes us.

"Are you certain? The other way will work just as well."

"Yes, I am certain. It won't be the only time we do this."

His comment shocks me. He's having a moment where is intuitive gift is guiding him. The A.P. has told us not to doubt him. I briefly wonder if I will continue sharing with him as I do Pam so that our bond remains strong.

"I am proud of you my son." I step forward towards him then sit on the edge of the bed. As I begin to speak with him I keep our eyes locked and pride for my son swells in my heart.

"You must drink quickly before the wound closes." I extend my fangs and bring my wrist to my mouth biting deeply. Most of my kind associate lust and sex when exchanging blood occurs but at this moment these thoughts are the furthest from my mind. Once my wrist reaches his lips I bring his arm towards me. I make an effort to gather as much saliva in my mouth as possible. The numbing agent that it possesses will further prevent any discomfort he may have. As gently as possible I pierce his vein. Upon my first swallow, I feel for our connection. Immediately, I thrust my feelings of pride and love for him into the bond. We both swallow three times before I feel my wound closing and then I retract my fangs from his flesh. The flesh that… I am certain… was somehow created from my own. I clean his marks thoroughly with my tongue and then slice my finger tip to apply my blood to the small punctures.

I watch as he wipes the remnants of my blood from his lips and ponder on what he's thinking. His emotions are a little chaotic. He's a small child with the blood of a thousand year old vampire running through his veins. He takes a deep breath to steady himself but it does not keep the tears a bay.

"Will you always love me this much?" His voice was so quiet I can't be certain that the others could hear him.

"No, my son, I will not because every day, every moment that passes, I love you more than the one before. I am so very proud of you."

I capture him in my arms and hold him tightly. There have been many times in my long life that I have done things that I have known were the right thing to do but in this moment…this very minute in time…I know that with every fiber of my undead being that I made one of the best decisions of my undead life. For me, there was no one else in the room…not a doctor… or my wife…nor our Cousin…there is only me and my son… the very best part of me that has ever been created. It feels as if all the years I spent walking this earth was to lead me to this very moment when I could finally realize what it was to love someone with every ounce of who I am. I've heard before that you do not know love until you know the love you feel for your child. I thought I understood this. I had children as a human. But as a vampire, our emotions are much more intense. I love Pamela and I can even say that I love Leif. They are both of my blood and I chose wisely when I made them Vampire but it's the fact that I chose them. I created them. I gave them the gift of immortality but they existed before I entered their lives. Also, there is the love I feel for my wife. It consumes me, envelopes me and now it has literally gives me life but the love that now grips my undead heart is staggering.

Its warm, glowing, overwhelming and I could not imaging existing without it. His love is a gift that is worth more than anything else in this world.

"Thank you my son. I love you."

His body clings further into me and his arms tighten around my neck.

"I can feel it now daddy. I love you too."


End file.
